The Guardian
by Dai-Nightcore
Summary: Caitlyn was working late one night when she was kidnapped but fortunately rescued by a mysterious person. Oddly enough, Vi knows the guy too! Join Q in an adventure to escape his past and to fight the future. (Disclaimer first few chapter were written a bit shitty seeing how inexperienced I was at the time XP) :D (Caitlyn x OC x Vi x Fiora) Mini-Harem R/R
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but for my own OC. All rights and reserves goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **Piltover City**

Caitlyn sighed for the millionth time as she signed off another document. She sat at her desk in the police station doing what most cops loathe with a passion. While most are off on their daily shift of patrol duty, she was here signing off documents for inspections, deliveries, etc. Thank god, she was off to patrol in a few minutes.

Her partner Vi wasn't here today due to being hospitalized by another encounter with Jinx so she was going solo on this one.

The Sheriff replaced each document in their respective bins before getting up to stretch and yawn. She always liked going on night shifts but they take their toll on her body after some time. She walked to the restroom to relieve herself and as she looked at the mirror while washing her hands, she looked at herself.

For 22 she wasn't looking that bad in her opinion. Fair skin and a fit body to boot. All those cardio exercises and boot camp shaped her up quite nicely. She pinched her stomach and was embarrassed to feel a bit of fat. She knew that she shouldn't have had those donuts during her lunch break. Flustered, she straightened out her skirt before leaving the bathroom and returning to her desk to pick up her hat.

She heard the door open behind her and sighed as she heard a voice from behind her.

"~ _whistle~"_ The voice said in a flirtatious tone, "Baby girl what are you doing here still by yourself?"

She turned around and saw the arrogant person walking towards her.

Fred Albert. Rookie officer and son of high-ranking official, Frank Albert. Having the money and connections, he transferred into her division after seeing her one time as she went on patrol. Apparently, in his words, she was "the most beautiful girl in the world" and that he would do anything for her.

More like he would do anything to get into her pants before leaving her behind. Too many guys have tried their luck but have given up due to being constantly ignored or having a gun pointed to their forehead.

Sadly, for her, couldn't exactly do it to Fred if she wanted to keep her job. Her chief warned her, knowing her reactions towards advances, said that if anything were to happen to Fred. His father would have the both the chief's and Caitlyn's badges on the table.

Fred himself had a quarterback's build and while she did like well-built men. The man's ego and arrogance made her almost puke. His blond hair was shiny with presumably gel and it looked like he had his hairlines done. He had on the standard officer uniform unbuttoned at the top slightly with a badge and belt showing, easily signifying that he is a police officer. However, the expensive jewels that adorned his hands said something else about his social status and power.

"Officer Albert I've told you this many times before. You are not allowed to enter my office after hours." She said while crossing her arms over chest and gave him a pointed glare.

"Aww Cat don't be like that. You know you love seeing me here before your night shift." He said while walking up close to her and placed a hand on her hips while sneaking looks towards her generous chest, "Now, what do you take a break just for tonight and come over at my place for some "fun"?"

Fred tried to lean in closer and sniff her hair behind her ear but Caitlyn roughly shoved him away in response with a cold glare while placing her hands on her hips.

"Please leave my office. I'm late for my patrol." She said while pointing towards the door with a finger, her cold glare never leaving Fred.

Fred didn't budge at first before shrugging and swaggered his way out of her office after giving her a wink.

She shivered but shrugged it off before closing down the station and walked to her squad hover car. She looked up to see the bright moon providing a calm and illuminating light upon the busy city of Piltover. Even during the night businesses are booming and it's her job to make sure it stays that way. She revved up her car before turning onto the main road and going on her typical patrol route.

Fred appeared from behind a tree while holding a beeping device in his hands that showed a red dot on a map. The dot just happened to be on the same street that Caitlyn's patrol hover car was on.

The rookie cop smiled wickedly before pulling out his phone and speed dialed a number while keeping his gaze on Caitlyn's hover car. The phone rang a few times until the recipient finally picked up the phone and a young voice answered, _"Hello?"_

"Yes patch me through to your boss and tell him that it's Albert." Fred said while sticking a hand in pocket.

A few shuffling noises could be heard as the phone was passed around until a much gruffer voice talked, _"Yes?"_

"The mission is a go." Fred said while watching Caitlyn's patrol car slowly make a turn, "You know what to do."

 **3 Hours later**

Caitlyn yawned herself as she rounded another corner. She could really use a coffee right now. She decided to visit a cafe after a couple of more miles.

She was driving through a quiet apartment complex when she saw a scuffle happening between some men. She sighed, as this was a rare but frequent occurrence around Piltover. Some people would get into a small fight, take it outside, and it could sometimes escalate to where police would need to intervene.

Caitlyn pulled over at the curb and exited her car with her rifle in tow. She walked towards the group with her heels clicking on the hard cement and cleared her throat to catch their attention.

"Okay, okay, break it u-"

Suddenly, the Sheriff felt a searing pain in the back of her head and then the world went black. She fell face first onto the sidewalk with her gun making a louder impact sound than her body hitting the ground.

The man behind her pulled off his hood and chuckled as he was known as the boss of one of the most infamous gangs in Piltover, the Hex-Razers. He was in his late prime with expensive clothing brands and gold ear piercings along with other things. The Boss stuck a lit cigar in his mouth as he looked at the fallen cop and took a puff.

He really didn't think this was the best cop that Piltover had to offer. The trick that she fell for was one of the oldest tricks in the book. Fake a fight, lure in the cop, and take them out. Simple trick that everyone would eventually fall for. Today just happened to be his lucky day.

"Boss. We got her so now what do we do?" Asked one of the guys that was staging the fight.

"Put her in the van and let's go to the meet up and get paid." The Boss ordered with a nod.

"Ooh, boss. Can we have a taste of the product before we deliver?" Another man asked while eyeing the body lustfully. No one could blame him really. A woman cop that's unconscious with an outfit that basically screams look at me. Like, you would have to be gay to say that it isn't sexy.

A boot met the man's face as he stumbled back onto the paved pavement and landed on his rear painfully. He got up and was about to retort but froze when a pistol barrel was put between his eyes.

"Now listen here. I was promised good money for the cop UNTOUCHED." He said while looking around at all his goons.

"If I see even a hair off this pretty girl's face, EVERYONE PAYS! " Everyone shuddered at the last part. The older ones that have been in the gang longer knows what happens if they make the Boss mad or disobey him. Let's just say that the last guy that didn't follow orders had to be sent back to his family in a trash bag. It was not pleasant for either the victim or his family.

"We all understand right nice and clear?"

He just heard muttered "Yes's" and "Clear's" before holstering his gun and motioning towards Caitlyn for some of the goons to pick her up. A hovercraft van pulled up to the side of the curb with a whir as the air from the engines blew away small pieces of debris and the goons carried the knocked out sheriff to the opened door.

'Boss what do we do with her gun?" One of the goons asked while picking up the large rifle. The goons all tried to call dibs but stopped quickly by a look from the Boss.

"Hmm."

Boss took the rifle and did a quick run through of the rather advanced rifle. From a distance and to the average person, the gun could easily be mistaken for a standard rifle. But with his experience with cops and dealings with weapon traders, he could easily tell that the rifle isn't as ordinary as you would think. Minor, but advanced, changes made the gun to execute the enemies of the officer. Self-loading and reloading magazine made the rifle very efficient and made extended fights in her favor. Advanced Hextech scopes ensured precision from even several miles. He examined the frame and noticed despite the amount of tech on it that it was surprisingly light. He popped out a round from the magazine and held it up to the moonlight. He found laser sight guided sensors, grooves around the bullet for better accuracy, and the bullet tip made with a variety of metals to insure that no armor could stop it.

He looked over it before tossing it into the front seat and climbing in behind it. He decided to keep it and hang it up on his wall to show that he, the boss of Hex-Razers, defeated the best cop of Piltover.

The rest of the goons hopped into their own hover cars as they followed in wake of the white van. In their departure, a lone police top hat lay in the dust, completely exposed to the elements. With it's wearer gone and no one around, it had no purpose.

A lone shadow slowly appeared before it and retrieved the hat before looking at the group of hover cars speeding away. The figure looked back down at the hat before carefully placed it into a satchel by their side and followed the vehicles on their motorcycle.

 **Abandoned warehouse**

Two groups gathered around a still knocked out sheriff bounded by duct tape on her legs, feet, and mouth. The first group was easily distinguishable as the gang that captured Caitlyn, with their gangster like clothes and large numbers.

However, the second group was three guys in black pinstripe suits and earpiece with one of them holding a briefcase and more standing behind the first group spreaded out.

"Why is she knocked out?" The man in the middle asked as he gave Caitlyn a visual examination when she was brought before him.

"Only way we could get her to come quietly. " The Boss said in a factual voice. He always wanted to do his dealings nice and fast to avoid any trouble for him and his gang, "Now are you gonna give us the money that we agreed on or what?"

The suit in the middle stayed silent as he looked at the unconscious Caitlyn while the other suited men looked at the gang with their hands behind their back unflinchingly.

The Boss rested a hand on his pistol while repeatedly tapping the grip, ready to fire on his business partners if necessary. The other members also had their hands on their respective weapons but didn't raise anything as ordered but the tension was high between the two groups.

The suit in the middle finally nodded in satisfaction, visibly relaxing both groups, before grabbing the suitcase from his colleague and opened it to reveal a large amount of gold bars.

"Twelve gold bars as agreed on the job. I am sure that this enough for both the job and to keep everything that happened here under wraps. " The man looked at the Boss expectantly with the gangsters reflection appearing on the clean sunglasses, "Am I right?

"Yes you are." The Boss replied before taking the large sum of gold and motioned towards his gang to return to their crafts. He and his men left the warehouse with a generous amount of gold with no trouble to themselves.

The suited men looked over Caitlyn longingly before shaking their heads to remind themselves that their boss would kill them if she was not perfect when he received her, other than the bruise she might have on her head. He motioned to his man on the right to pick her up before ordering the group that they were leaving.

They walked to the hovercraft that was waiting for them outside the warehouse behind some old pallets to conceal it with several of the men patrolling. They were about to open the door before they heard a low whirring sound from the distance that was coming closer by the second.

A static voice rang from the leader's earpiece as he brought a hand up and answered, "What is it?"

" _Ugh, my shoulder."_ The static voice said painfully over the transmission, _"There's someone driving towards the warehouse and he's armed!"_

One of the men pointed toward the sound's general direction to find a black motorbike heading towards them at high speeds.

"Defensive positions!" The leader ordered as the men around him retrieved weapons from the other hovercars that were placed there just in case things went south with the Hex-Razers , "Just like we drilled boys! Protect the package!"

The men in suits rushed to take cover behind anything that they could find before taking aim at the rider.

"Whoever you are stand down and come towards us with your hands up by the order of the government of Piltover!" The leader lied through a megaphone hat was given to him by one of his men, "If you do not then we will be forced to fire!"

The man driving in the motorcycle sped up with their palm pointing right at him and his group.

The leader bit his lip and hesitated for a second before pointing towards the motorcycle rider, "Weapons free with silencers! Drop him now!"

Countless pew-pews filled the air as a bullet was discharged from a silencer in rapid succession. The bullets formed almost an impenetrable lead wall that would've shredded the motorist.

But it didn't.

The bullets, within making just a few feet from hitting the motorist, curved in a different direction immediately before hitting a different target or location completely. It was as if there was like an invisible shield in front of the motorist blocking everything.

"It's not working leader!" One of the men shouted while reloading his pistol, "Nothing's getting through!"

A large engine revving caught his attention as he looked up to see the motorcycle fly past his head as the world slowed down for him. The sleek black vehicle was ridden by a man dressed in navy blue pants while wearing a large pullover with a satchel bag on a hook attached to the motorcycle. Men all around him started to raise their weapons up at the mysterious man before aiming and were about to fire until.

" **Ki Form: Inner Flare!"**

A bright light shined from the man's body as the chant was spoken and temporarily blinded everyone that was looking at him.

The leader turned away with his arm covering his eyes to shield it from the bright light. He heard sounds of grunts, battle cries, and loud thuds out of the corner of his ear while trying to rub away the effect of such a bright burst of light.

He finally opened his eyes to see the man fighting off his entire team with half of them already on the ground. Dead or alive he didn't know but he was more worried about the man in the jacket taking out every one of his men.

He was wielding a two swords while using his other limbs to attack as well. Striking with the power of a tiger, breaking past enemy guards and weapons in a single strike. However, moving with fluidity of water, smoothly weaving in and out of gun barrels and baton strikes, nothing seemed to hit the man.

The man that had Caitlyn set her against the hovercar before grabbing a nearby rusted pipe and charged at the motorist.

He swung downwards at the motorist's head with all of his might, hoping that it hit before looking back up and his blood ran cold.

The pipe that he had swung was cut cleanly at the top by the man in front of him as he gulped and swung desperately again.

The pole was shortened all the way to his hand as the 6-foot pole was reduced to a measly one foot sorry excuse of a piece of metal when compared to its original.

The man gulped while looking at the masked man in terror. The masked man made no attempt to come at him as he slowly backed up before quickly turning around and took off. However, he ran right into a power pole that was placed conveniently there before it knocked him unconscious.

The leader just sweat dropped at the scene of what was supposed to be a professional bodyguard. He grabbed his mobile phone from his pocket and was about to dial a number before something cleared it out of his hand and hit the ground.

He looked down to see an obsidian black knife sticking out of the device before looking up to see the man with his hand outstretched towards him.

The leader blinked once and the man was gone. He blinked again and he met face to face with the stranger.

He vaguely saw the person who managed to take out a dozen of his men who were armed to the teeth for an all out shoot out. All he remembered was a pair of brown eyes staring at him before a sudden pain erupted on his chest and he he fell unconscious.

Caitlyn roused from her sleep while feeling a dull throb in the back of her head. She opened her eyes to see a man in a jacket slowly walking towards her with a sword in each hand. Her eyes widened before she tried to reach for her rifle but couldn't move as she realized that her feet and hand were bound tight.

She couldn't do anything but squirm and moan in agony as the impact from earlier left its after-effects. Caitlyn felt her eyes water from both the pain and the reality that this was her moment as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to die now. She looked back at all the times she shared with her friends and family as her executioner walked straight for her. Caitlyn heard the asphalt in front of her shift before waiting for her eventual death.

The sound of a blade swinging through the air as Caitlyn thought that her time was up.

However, it doesn't come. She opened her eyes to feel the restraints on her hand and feet were expertly cut away and a hand slowly peeled away the tape on her mouth.

A pair of gloved hands wipe the tears off her already wet cheeks. The once hardened sheriff looked at the man with a gaping mouth before clenching her teeth from the massive headache.

She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her as she rose into a princess hold. Caitlyn tried to push off but with no energy in her and a massive headache she just looked at her captor with a pained expression as she felt him carry her.

The Sheriff felt her rear on a leather seat as the mysterious man must've put her on a motorcycle as she felt the air rushing onto past her body and whipping her hair in a ridiculous style.

All Caitlyn was able to decipher from her view was a pair of brown eyes and a black cloth mask that conjured a shroud of mystery that she wanted to solve.

Caitlyn tried to reach up to pull off the mask but her hand fell down, slowly falling asleep to the whirr of traffic and motorcycle engine. She silently hoped that she would end up in a comfortable bed without a headache and that it was all a dream.

Well Caitlyn was partially right.

 **A/N: That is that guys so stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens to our favorite sheriff. Please favorite, follow, and review because they would really help me out and increase the amount of times that I update. In addition, if you have any advice for me just PM me.**

 **For those older readers that have stayed up with the story, first off, let me thank you for sticking with my story and for dropping a review and if you haven't you definitely should to help me improve the story or just make my day.**

 **Second, I feel like the first chapter that starts off this story was poorly done so I decided to take the time to redo it a little. I might even consider redoing the second chapter to add to the more mysterious OC look. What do you guys think?**

 **Thirdly, if you want to see an female Champion OC story then either drop a review or PM me and I will add it to the tally votes. Don't be afraid to ask because I'm open to all suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything here but my OC. All rights and reserve go to Riot Game's because they are awesome. :)**


	2. Meet Q

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic but for my OC. Everything is owned by Riot because they are awesome. :)**

 **Piltover's General Hospital**

Caitlyn woke up to a bright white light. She thought she had died and gone to heaven but as her vision refocused, she saw that it was just an overhead light. She sat up and looked around her to find herself surrounded by sky-blue curtains and a single bed stand to her right. She looked down at herself and found that in place of her uniform that she was wearing a white hospital robe. She sighed in relief that she was not dead. Many would think that the best officer of Piltover that has faced down death in more than one situation would to be used to death. Hell, she did not know why she was still scared of death after she died a fair amount of times on the Rift.

However, everyone is afraid of death, even her.

She heard a rustling in front of her as a curtain opened to reveal Shen in his surgeon outfit.

"Good morning Officer Caitlyn. I hope you had a good rest." He asked in a monotone voice while writing on his note pad like doctor when examining their patients.

"Ah yes I did. But can you tell me what happened? My memory is still quite fuzzy." She asked as she accepted the glass of water that she took from Shen's aide, Akali in her nurse uniform.

"You were admitted into my care by a young man who carried you in here requesting immediate assistance saying that you might have some form of head trauma. A very attentive and smart man at that. You are very lucky from what I examined to be alive." He explained in an emotionless voice as he continued writing in his notebook on his analysis.

"How Shen? I know from several experiences that a blow to the head rarely kills. And for those that do it's usually instant."

"Because, while blows to the head rarely kills but with enough force and the bluntness of the object combined will equal either permanent brain damage or even worse death. However, as a sheriff I expected you to know this but I do suppose some things slip our mind from time to time." He looked at her with calculating eyes before walking over to her bedside and placing a bottle of pills next to the pitcher of water.

"Now these are some pain-killers for any later pains that you might have. If you do start experiencing headaches or if you start experiencing migraine pains, contact me immediately. Do you understand?" He asked with unwavering eyes.

"Yes I do."

"Good. Now you are welcome to leave at any time. Also, when you do, take your friend with you too." He said while walking towards the curtain on her right side.

"Friend?" She asked wondering what other friends she had that was in the hospital. She really only had one and that was…

Shen threw open the curtain to reveal a Vi leaning onto the curtain to try and catch the conversation. She was also dressed in a patients robe as she sat cross-legged atop of the hospital road.

"Um. Hiya cupcake." She said while laughing nervously.

"I thought you should've healed by now." Caitlyn looked at her partner with a stern look.

"Well the hospital bed is quite comfy and the pay while injured is not that bad compared to active duty. I mean I wanted to make sure that I was fully rested before going back on the job and uh –ow, ow, ow."

She said in pain as Caitlyn pulled her by the ears to the restroom to change into their very similar uniforms.

They both didn't have any problems due to over the years they had both seen enough skin on each other to even change together. Hell they even slept together at one point but with clothes on and it was because Vi got kicked out of her place due to a gas leak and Caitlyn didn't want her sleeping on the couch. However, over time many people in her division came up with the idea that they were both lesbians. Now this came with two problems.

One, she got letters from other women from both in and outside of her division asking if she was interested in a relationship. Vi wouldn't let her live it down for weeks after she sent back the letters explaining that she wasn't actually gay but she would still get the occasional letter from time to time. Two, the amount of leering and cat calls that she got whenever she was out on patrol with or without Vi was just amazing honestly. While some were just the ordinary comments others would just make sexual motions with their bodies to see if they would get a reaction.

Caitlyn walked out first and Vi followed with her gauntlets already on her hands. Caitlyn reached for rifle but remembered that she had lost it during her kidnapping. Her arms dropped to the side as she felt a warm tear go down her cheeks in place of her gun. It was her father's rifle too. The one that he entrusted her with and the one that she had for all these years while keeping the peace. She felt a tissue go to her cheeks as she looked to see Shen with a rare façade of sympathy on his face.

"Be glad that you did not lose your life. Everything in life can be replaced, except for your own." He said in a wise voice. She nodded and gave him one of her rare hugs, which, surprisingly, he returned with a firm hug. He knows how it feels to lose a precious possession from one's own parent. He was the same with his spirit blade that he got from his father and from his ancestor. It was like an extension of one's body, the weapon that is. Losing it would be the same as losing one's best friend.

"Now leave as I have other patients to deal with." He said as he returned to his emotionless and to the point state. Then he pulled out from behind him the one thing that she did not expect.

"My hat?" She asked while taking it and looking it over, fearing that it was a replacement before finding her initials inside. She had not seen it since last night. However, why did Shen have it? Was he the one that saved her?

"If you are wondering where I had gotten it, your knight in shining armor gave it to me explaining that it was yours and I knew from our time on the Rift that you always wear a top hat." He said as he walked away towards another patient's room for their checkup.

She blushed a bright red to retort at the mysterious rider as her knight in shining armor. Never before did she have another man save her outside of the Rift while she was on active duty. She never needed another man other than her father in her life.

"So who's this knight in shining armor huh?"

Vi nudged her with a teasing look before she was shoved out the room by a bright red Caitlyn.

Shen watched them leave in their hovercraft as he pulled out an old picture from his shirt pocket.

It showed a slightly younger Shen with another teenager by his side posing for the picture. Shen in the picture was actually smiling while looking at his dark haired apprentice who had his hands behind his back but had a bright smile on his face. The background showed the dojo where he trained his only apprentice. Memories of training, meals, and laughing rushed back to him as he sighed. It was one of the only times that he could actually be himself instead of the stoic person he is now. He remembered when the little boy that stood in front of his dojo asking for apprenticeship. At first, he declined but when he stood there for two weeks straight before Shen surprisingly finally gave in and took in the boy as an apprentice. The parents were quite pleased that one of the best teachers Ionia had to offer was teaching their son and they were right. After several years under his teachings and guidance, the little boy had grown into a teenager that had a mindset of an adult. Then came the time when he had to move onto Piltover to further his education in his father's footsteps, which was being a Hextech engineer. That day was one of the worst for Shen. Having to see his apprentice that was much like his own son leave his care and to go off to explore the world. He hired a photographer to commemorate the time that they spent together and he kept the one copy while the other hanged in his office. He looked off into the distance as Akali called him saying that they had another patient. Shen sighed as he put away the picture before walking towards the E.R with a confident stride.

"I'm glad you are still doing well my apprentice, do me and your teachers proud." He said as he entered the room with his tools ready to operate.

 **Piltover's Police Station**

"I'm just saying cupcake. Just get yourself a new gun." Vi said as they entered through the doors of the station and made their way up to their offices. Caitlyn just shook her head as she got her keys from her pocket and unlocked the office that she and Vi shared. She wouldn't try to argue with her partner at this point. She opened it to find her rifle propped up against the wall.

She just froze there before Vi asked the obvious question,

"Hey isn't that your gun?'

Caitlyn just nodded as she slowly walked to the gun, hoping that it was not just a cruel dream. She touched it softly and then slowly lifted it to check for her initials and her fathers. She found them as she started shedding tears of joy. She thought she had lost her gun forever and that she would have to face her father without it.

"See now that you got it. So let's get some brunch. The food at the hospital sucks like to the point where I wanted to leave." Vi said while patting Caitlyn's shoulder as she walked outside the door urging the kneeling sheriff to follow her. Caitlyn nodded as she got up but when she did, a note fell out of the groove of the barrel. She caught it in midair and read it to herself.

" _I have your back."_

She already knew whom it belonged to and it brought a smile upon her face. For some reason, it brought her happiness to know that someone was watching her even though that she knows perfectly that she can take care of herself. Caitlyn took the note and placed it in a secret pocket in her boot as she followed Vi to the cafeteria.

 **Across the street atop of a building**

The hooded rider looked at the leaving Officer's back as he nodded a job well done on his part. He had gotten the gun back quite easily actually last night. After he dropped off Caitlyn to his former sensei, he pulled up a map of the city as he saw the bug that he had placed on the gang's van as he drove past them towards the warehouse while going on a feeling that he had. Thank god, he did or else he would have been too late. As he looked around the map for the little red dot he found it and he zoomed in to find the bug at one of the local pubs. He shook his head as he should have known that this was would be the place for them to celebrate. He took out the bug that he found in the Officer's collar as he drove towards the pub that would lead him to the lost rifle. His brows furrowed in worry as he crushed it easily in his hands as he throttled the accelerator towards the market district.

He found the van outside of a pub with sports cars surrounding it and he looked into the passenger's seat but found no gun. Cursing his luck, he decided to take his chances and entered the loud pub with just his hood instead of his mask. He looked around for a brief moment as he saw the Hex-Razer gang in a corner with their boss in the middle, holding two women by is sides as he laughed whole heartily with his crew. He shook his head at their idea of celebration before finding the object of his search sitting on the side of the couch that the boss was sitting on. Deciding that while he is at it that he should get a little bit of payback, he stopped a server that was bringing drinks to the crew for some small talk to divert their attention away from the drinks.

After he "inspected" the drinks and slipping the sleeping drug into cup that was meant for the boss, he silently waited by the table while sipping on his own drink. After 10 minutes of waiting, he saw the effects of the drug starting to start as he pulled out a couple of smoke bombs and as he walked past them, he dropped them silently as the primer started its countdown. He paid for his cup before walking by them one last time slowly while pretending to check his phone to buy himself some time. Suddenly, when the boss's head smacked the table, the bomb went off and it engulfed the whole pub in a bright white smoke. People panicked as they rushed to the door and even breaking through the windows to get out. Using the confusion to his advantage, he took the rifle from the wall, ran out with the crowd, and drove away with his prize slung on his back.

From there he could see the sun rising from the coast to signal the new day. He decided to surprise the officer by putting it in her office for her to find when she came to work after resting at the hospital. Using his own set of keys, he entered through the cafeteria door and roamed around the station until he found the office that read.

 _Officer Caitlyn & Vi_

Satisfied with his find he picked the lock with ease as he entered the office before propping the gun on a wall behind her desk and scribbled a quick note, which he placed on the gun, as he left to hop onto the other roof to see her reaction.

He stretched atop of the roof as he gave himself a pat for a job well done. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened to comical proportions. He forgot that lunch rush started in ten minutes. He decided the fastest way to the cafeteria was down. Therefore, he jumped off the 5-story building to find himself having to use his ki to cushion his landing instead of just rolling. His years under the teachings of the Eye of Twilight taught him quite a few tricks that made his current life style just a bit easier. After patting himself down as if jumping off high buildings was his daily job, he ran towards the staff entrance of the police cafeteria.

He broke through the door as he heard pots and pans clattering as they began to cook up a storm of food for the police department outside. He saw his boss, Matthew, looking at him with his arms crossed and a ladle in his right hand.

Matthew was a dark skinned man with experience in the force to back up his grizzly look. However, a shot to the thigh ended his career early but he still was with the force nevertheless. Even though he had quite a past, he treats Q as if he was like a second son and he gives the same treatment to all of his employees.

"Qqqqqqqqqqqqq." He said, stretching out his nickname to emphasize a point.

"Sorry about that Matthew, I'm here and ready." He said with a smile as he quickly put on his chef uniform. While he did try not to be late for his job, at times he just could not help himself at times. He went with the name Q just to give people a break from saying his real name. People with Ionian names in Piltover have a bit of a hard time for their colleagues to pronounce their names correctly so most of them adopt a more "modern" name. Not him though. He wanted his origin with him so he just took the first letter and bam. That was his name.

"Just go." Matthew sighed as he opened the door open for the young cook to the outside cooking station. Here officers can request a meal made from scratch in front of them, as long that it was on the menu that was above his head and that they had the ingredients of course. While most officers would like a quick meal and then get back to work, he had the occasional few that would give him a request and for those that do. They would always keep coming back saying that his cooking is one of the best that they ever had and that he should be a professional chef. He accepted the praise but declined the thought. Q already was on his degree for Hextech engineering and he was too far in to change the degree. Today he had quite the line actually, maybe a couple dozen or so.

The first person ordered a simple omelet with ham and cheese so he started on it quite easily. The order was on a plate in three minutes as he moved onto the next person. Order after order he went through the line relatively fast as even more people lined up to where he had to ask Matthew for some assistants to keep up with orders.

Caitlyn and Vi entered the cafeteria to find long line leading to a chef that seemed to be personally cooking everyone's meal.

"Ugh, we're too late." Vi groaned as he held her head in frustration. Caitlyn looked at the chef and saw nothing special about him but could not see as clearly due to the large amount of people in front of her.

"What do you mean we're too late? He's right there." Caitlyn asked her partner curiously, as she walked forward with Vi to occupy the empty space in front of her as the line moved forward periodically.

"Yeah but I just wana taste his cooking sooooo much. Trust me cupcake. If you try his cooking just once, just once. I guarantee that you will be like me and line up for it." Vi said with a large amount of conviction. Apparently if this persons cooking was so good that it made Vi act like this, then she was sure that she had to try some. After ten minutes of waiting and her partner impatiently tapping her foot, she and Vi finally got to the front of the line and Caitlyn took a good look at the chef himself.

From what Caitlyn saw, the person was still relatively young yet he was cooking for dozens of people while maintaining a calm façade. He looked to be around 5'11 so he was about her equal height and sporting a pair of brown eyes that were holding a pair of wire-framed glasses made him look quite the nerd. Mix that with a face of Ionian descent and his ruffled hair made him, again, like your typical nerd.

"Hey Q! What's up buddy?" Vi said as she walked up to the counter with Caitlyn in tow.

"Ah Vi, how's it going?" Q said as he was cleaning up from his previous dish. Caitlyn looked up to see a wide variety of dishes ranging from breakfast items, lunch, and even some foreign dishes that she could only understand a few. After a bit of small talk between the two friends, Q took out more bowls filled with ingredients in order to prepare both of Vi's and Caitlyn's order.

"I'm guessing you would prefer the usual order right Vi," Q asked as he fired up the flat grill, "And what would your friend like?"

"Oh yeah, Q, this is my partner cupcake."

"Cupcake?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Caitlyn." She said while smacking Vi over the head as she looked up the menu, "What do you recommend?"

"Hmm. I would say the best form of brunch would be some fried rice. But that's just me." Q said with a shrug while waiting patiently for her order, "But if you want it to be better on your figure I'd still say fried rice but ill prepare it differently just for you. You okay with that Cait?"

She blushed at the nickname just because he threw her a quick and honest smile as he asked. The way Fred always said it was with an unnerving smile and a touch to her body. She was barely able to

She nodded after a second of consideration and a brief moment of hiding her face with her cap. After confirming her selection Q started on Vi's order first, which was an order of orange chicken and rice. It took him less than two minutes to chop up the ingredients and cook everything to perfection before placing it on a bowl of pearly white rice. For Caitlyn's order, he decided to switch it up a bit and instead of cooking on the flat grill. He opted for taking out a gas stove and a wok pan to make the fried rice.

First off, he coated the pan in an even coating of oil to maximize the churning of the ingredients as he shook it around. Then he dumped in all the ingredients from rice, green peas, carrots, chicken, and many spices. He even broke in a couple of eggs with one hand as the other shook the wok to ensure that every part was cooked. Every few seconds he would grab a bottle and add a bit of this and that until he tasted it and deemed it satisfactory to be on the plate. What was most impressive was that he actually made the ingredients fly as he cooked them. He flipped them every once in a while as he mixed and when he lifted the pan to do it, flames flared past his elbows before dying down when he put the pan back. It was like being at a cooking show as they watched make food fly and do various acts while he was at it.

By this time, a crowd gathered around to watch the mini cooking show as police officers and employees came over to see what the commotion. By the time Q was finished, he saw the crowd in front of him as they applauded him for the show. He chuckled sheepishly before giving a small bow and plating the fried rice with a small basil and spoon. He grabbed both plates and presented them to the two lovely women in front of him, Caitlyn had her mouth wide open while Vi was snickering at the reaction. It was something that she had never seen before either. Most of the food in Piltover was mass-produced and made in factories. While there were some exclusive places that do have private chefs cook for you, the prices to get in was so absurd that she didn't even bother going near them except on emergency calls. She was shook back to senses by a laughing Vi as she saw an extended plate of food in front of her and a smiling chef too. Her breathed hitched a bit at the smile. Gods that smile was so… different. She shook her head to clear her current thoughts as she reminded herself of her current position. They both took it gratefully and went to find an empty table as Q started preparing for the next person.

After circling the cafeteria and many uninviting catcalls, the pair opted to sit at an empty table near the staff entrance to the kitchen. Caitlyn watched as Vi started shoveling her meal down at an insanely fast rate, without her gauntlets on of course. The only time she ever ate food this fast was when someone challenged her to a hotdog eating contest and even though she won, Vi couldn't look at a hotdog the same way again.

"Umm, Vi? You might want to slow down before you start throwing up like last time again." Caitlyn said when she poked her hungry partner with a finger, hoping that she might listen but to no avail.

She sighed before looking at her own plate for a bit. From what she saw, it looks like some regular fried rice that she would buy from an Ionian takeout shop. She took a whiff before marveling at the smell alone. She could easily smell salt, pepper, and basil but there was even more that she did not know of. Curiosity took the better of her as she took in a mouthful and swallowed before she suddenly gasped.

She had expected a spicy and heavy spoonful but it turned out be…refreshing.

The rice was not soaked in oil or fat but fried to perfection surprisingly because fried rice, in her opinion, is for a fast meal and not made with as much carefulness as a professional chef would. She took in a single grain and tasted a combination of flavors that exploded in her mouth not in a violent way, but more like someone opened up a curtain to let in the sun to touch everything with its soft rays of light. She took another bite and bite after bite before she finished her plate without knowing it.

She licked her spoon clean but she figured it looked wrong the way she was licking it as she felt several gazes on her behind her back. Blushing as she put down her spoon and cleaned her mouth with a napkin, trying to regain her lady-like posture. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders as she looked behind her and, to her displeasure, to see the cocky grin of Fred Albert himself.

"Mind if I join you sweetheart?" He said as he twirled a plate atop his pointer finger with his friends behind him looking at her and Vi quite lustfully.

"Sorry kiddo but the last seat is taken." Vi said as she finished up her plate.

"Oh really by who? Who could be more worthy than me to sit with the most beautiful cop in all of Piltover, huh?" He asked while looking around daring someone to try to challenge his claim. Satisfied with his answer he moved to take the seat before a loud thud sounded as he froze in place. Even Caitlyn was surprised when she saw Vi slammed her fist onto the table to catch their attention.

"Didn't you hear kid? I said it's taken." Vi said with a low growl as impatience was slowly taking over her.

"Well I don't see anyone here so I decided to be a nice guy and give this seat an owner." Fred said with a smirk and looked around once more before asking once again, "Who is it has taken this seat from me."

"That would be me."

A voice sounded from in front of him as he looked up to see Q holding a tray casually with one hand as the other was stuffed in his pocket without a care in the world. He had taken off his jacket but the apron was still hanging from his waist as his black shirt had a weird silver symbol that she could not read. One of his ears had an earbud in and he was looking out of one eye so it gave him that I-do-not-care-what-you-think expression. The tray had Caitlyn and Vi's previous orders, still steaming after just being cooked in the kitchen. Another plate that sat across from the other plates was stacked with both eggrolls and spring rolls with a wide variety of sauces accompanying it. A couple of other things that occupied the tray was two large cups of expressos and a single cup of tea.

"Q!" Vi exclaimed as she jumped up to hug her friend as best as she could while he held onto the tray carefully with one hand. He chuckled before returning the hug with equal force before casually pushing Fred aside to set down plates of food for himself and the two officers as well as passing out the two coffees for the girls while he took the tea. However, before he could sit down he felt a hand on his shoulder, gripping him with an unfriendly amount of force. He turned around and glared at the respective owner.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes actually. I do believe you are sitting in my seat. So I hope you wouldn't mind moving somewhere else." Came the response with a forced smile before he suddenly yelped in pain. He looked to see his hand painfully crushed by the cook with an uncaring look. Q released him before looking at him straight in the eyes and said with the same tone of voice,

"I do believe that you are mistaken. This lovely lady has reserved this seat for me and you have no say in it." Vi slowly turned to a lighter shade of her hair after hearing Q's comment about her.

"So now if you don't mind, I would like to enjoy my lunch break."

Q sat down as Fred huffed in frustration and motioned his friends to follow him to a different part of the cafeteria.

"Dam Q I didn't you know you had it in you." Vi noted as she started shoveling food into her mouth as she returned to normal. Caitlyn agreed with her on that. Most people would just either do what Fred said or they would risk losing their job and from first impressions, Q did not look like the kind of person to rebel but she guessed looks could be deceiving. She started chowing down on her own meal as Q ate his with patience compared to Vi's rapidness. They exchanged a bit small talk but very few because everyone was trying to enjoy their own respective meals. After the wonderful brunch, she laid back and rubbed her bloated belly to show that she was full and so did Vi.

Q chuckled at their reactions before he started looking at Caitlyn quite curiously. He grabbed a napkin from his pocket and started leaning closer to her before his face was just inches from hers. Suddenly, she felt something go across her lips and mouth area. She looked and saw that he was actually wiping her mouth like a child with a napkin.

She went bright red before slapping his hand away and said indignantly with her hands balled up at her side,

"What are you doing!?"

"Oh you just had something on your mouth so I decided to take care of it for you. Is there something wrong?"

He asked with a cock to the side of his head and a half-smile on his face.

She turned a bright red before taking a swig of her expresso, while trying not to look the chef in the eye as she drank. Vi was off to the side trying not to bust out laughing before she finally broke and started slamming her hands onto the table out of laughter. Q looked like he was about to give in but looked to be fine for now but he was still letting out the occasional chuckle while sipping on his tea.

Q stopped his chuckle as he saw out of the corner of his eye the arrogant bastard from earlier approach the table with as much arrogance as before. He groaned inside his mind as he pulled out his phone and started back up his playlist while taking an occasion sip from his tea.

"Now onto the subject at hand before I was rudely brushed aside."

He glared at Q, who in return paid him no mind as he calmly enjoyed his tea.

"The Inter-Division Police tournament is starting soon and it would be a great honor for you to be on my team. Of course if you insist I will leave my dear comrades to be on your team." He said while giving her an almost sincere smile and standing uncomfortably close to her.

"However honored I am Officer Albert."

"Fred. Please call me Fred."

"Officer Albert." She said while glaring at him and continuing in her formal tone. "I have already decided to sign up with my partner Vi so I will have to respectfully decline your offer."

"Ah, but you don't have a sub though." He said as he continued with a devious smile that she did not trust one bit. Over the years of her having to deal with Jinx and other criminals, she knew that when they smile, something is up.

"Oh you didn't know?" He said while doing a mocking gasp as he pulled out the paper rulebook to the tournament and read off a section, "Teams are required to have a sub with them to ensure that there is a readily replacement in the case of a colleague being injured or unable to make it to the event at the specified time. Subs are required to be of legal age to drink and must be an employee in the police department be it an officer or staff."

He snapped the notebook shut before wrapping an arm around Caitlyn's shoulders and leaning in close behind her ears before talking in a low sultry voice,

"So how about I join up with you and your wonderful partner Vi so we can win this thing. So what do you say Cat?"

She shrugged off the arm and was about to retort in outrage before Vi beat her to it.

"Sorry kiddo, we got our own sub so we don't need your help." She said while still rubbing her still full belly contently.

"Oh really? So where is that sub that you think can be better than me, hmm? Only a few people in this city are matched as equals to me and I hardly think that the person is in these halls."

She burped before standing up to stretch and walked to up behind Q to give him a neck hug from behind, hoping that he got the message. Suddenly, the whole hall went completely silent for they have never EVER seen Vi show as much affection to the opposite gender before.

"Humph, I guess I'm the sub then huh?" Q said with a curious smile while looking up at the enforcer. Who replied with a nod and smile before she started playing with his hair for the time being.

"Wait hold up you can't do that!" Fred said with an accusing finger.

"Oh, why not?"

"Because he is not a cop so he can't join." Fred said with a triumphant grin thinking that he won the argument, but he was sadly mistaken when he saw Vi's grin.

"But it says police OR staff. Meaning anyone that works here can enter from the janitor to our very talented resident cook." She said nonchalantly while nestling her head in Q's hair as her breasts snuggled comfily behind his neck and back. If anyone were to look closer at his face, you would see his cheeks tinged pink from the feeling of her chest and it was darkening by the minute. Caitlyn just raised her eyebrows at the exchange between her partner and the chef. She rarely saw Vi act this way to another person, much less a man. Oddly enough, she was feeling a bit down at the sight of seeing Vi with another man. A very nice man at that.

"So apparently this wimp right here is the guy that can best me. Ha! This guy looks like he eats all day and watch T.V. I mean look at his dam belly and muscles. Sub material my ass." Fred jeered at Q who in return paid him no mind as he enjoyed his cup of tea and Vi's touch as she played with his hair. Q did look a bit on the chubby side but not enough to call him fat. Even though in his classes, there were people that were almost 3 times his size. They have no trouble with the opposite sex due to money. Money is one of the things that makes this particular city turn and he didn't not much of it despite having a job.

"Hey I'm talking to you fat ass." Fred taunted as he tried to swipe the teacup out of Q's hand before he suddenly dropped to the ground. Everyone thought he just tripped but for those who were watching closely you could barely see a blur go past Fred's foot the instant he fell.

Face burning with humiliation, Fred immediately got back up and was about to throw a punch before it stopped due to a firm hand. He turned around and was about to yell at the person before he went deathly quiet. He shrunk under the gaze of the dark grizzled war veteran who had a firm grip on Fred's arm and a grim expression.

"Mr. Albert, I will not have you harassing one of my top chefs over a petty argument. You can either go return to enjoying your meal or leave the cafeteria. Your choice." He said with a firm voice that left no room for argument from the rich rookie. Even though Fred had the necessary power to fire Matthew, he doesn't as fear won over him. He let go of Fred's arm, who motioned at his friends as he stormed out of the cafeteria with his friend's right behind him.

"You have 10 minutes left Q, on your break, but don't rush. Do spend some times with your girls." Matthew said with a kind smile and a ruffle to Q's head before making his way back into the kitchen. This time it was Q's turn to blush after hearing what his boss said. As he was younger, he never really had any experience with woman so this is one of the very few times that he's hanging out with not one but 2 beautiful girls.

"So I'm a sub huh?" Q asked with another smirk at the pinkette that was still playing with his hair. Surprisingly, Vi turned away from his gaze and he could've sworn that he saw a bit of red on her face. Caitlyn had a thought come to her head but forgot it instantly. All she knew was that it had to do with Vi's abnormal behavior but she couldn't put her finger to it.

"Well it was better you than that asshole. So are you in or not?" She said with a slight pout in her face.

"Hmm. Let me think about it." He said with a joking grin before a fist came down on his head hard, courtesy of a fuming red Vi.

"Ok, ok, ok jeez woman. I'm in." He said while rubbing his head in pain.

He then started laughing his ass off after seeing her face but was short-lived when he saw put on her gauntlets. He took that as a signal that their little lunch break had ended as he got up to stretch. Q pulled out a to-go carton from somewhere and placed the leftover rolls with the sauce into it before passing it onto a confused Caitlyn.

"A later snack for you 2." He said while nodding his head towards the box for her to take it.

She also found a number scrawled atop of a stack of napkins that also sat atop of the foam container. She looked at him pointedly and pointed towards the number with a raised eyebrow. She rarely accepts numbers from guys just because they would try to hit on her and she would have to go through a long process of trying to get rid of him. Most of them leave with a simple no or a barrel to the face, courtesy of a very advanced rifle.

"It's for if you ever want a hot meal or if you need someone to talk to." He said while motioning towards it, "Of course if you don't want it then I'll take it back with no hard feelings." 

He reached for the napkin but it went out of range from his grab as Caitlyn snatched it from the top. He raised his own eyebrow and smirked at the sight of a slightly red Caitlyn. Caitlyn herself did not even know why she took the paper either. She tried to make it clear in her head that it is just another fast food number. A good fast food number that is.

"I-'ll keep it in mind." She stuttered at first before grabbing her gear and Vi before making her towards the cafeteria doors. She was about to go through but before she did, she gave Q one last glance and gave her one of her rare sincere smiles and giggled as he grinned goofily as he gave her a goodbye wave heartily.

" _He's cute."_

She thought before realizing what she thought as she shook her head vigorously to clear the thought. Still her mind went back to the smile that he gave her when he cleaned her mouth for her. She went scarlet just thinking about it as she shoved open the door carrying many things including a struggling Vi by the ears and many mixed feelings.

Q just chuckled as he saw the pair walk out and the growing line at his stand. He whistled as he returned to his workstation and worked his magic onto the constant line. He thought back to the two beautiful women that he sat with as he grilled a steak and hummed a small tune to himself.

" _Hmm. They are quite beautiful but I am sure they just want to be friends. Really good friends from how nice they were to him compared to everyone else. I do quite envy the man that gets them."_ He thought to himself as he let out a sad chuckle.

Little did he know what the future had in store for him.

 **A/N: And that's that. Jesus Christ this took me way too long to write. Sorry about that guys XD. So I know most of you guys are wondering why Vi is acting the way she is. I have decided from several hours of thinking and pictures later that in order for this story to go along smoothly I had to pair her with someone to get some problems out of the way for me. And no I'm not pairing her with Jayce for several reasons. Also, there's a maybe possible chance that this will change into a harem fic. However, the reason why I haven't already put Ahri in this fic trying to fuck our beloved OC is that I am worried about the balance of the story. While a harem fic is nice and it will give me more things to work with, I do not want to put too many in so many to upset the balance. However, if you guys want I will write a harem story for you guys because I also do quite enjoy them a lot too XD. But at the current point and where the story is right now it's just going to be Caitlyn and Vi as the two girls.**

 **Later on the story, I will hold a poll for which girls to add and maybe the top 2 or 1 I will add. I came up with a schedule of when I will be updating and I might update once or twice every week. This particular took me about a week but I will see if I can be more frequent. In addition, I do understand that there are quite a few grammar mistakes in the story so if u point it out to me in a PM. It will be very much appreciated and can help me with my next one.**

 **Thanks for reading guys and remember to favorite, follow, and review. Really does help me out a lot and gives me more inspiration to rush out more chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic but for my OC. Everything is owned by Riot because they are awesome. :)**


	3. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **Piltover Police Station**

Caitlyn and Vi were both walking back to their office before they were suddenly called by the chief's secretary. Looking at each other before shrugging and entered the Chief's office, which had several shelves of books and a fine mahogany desk that had a comically large stack of papers on the corner. Cabinets lined the sidewalls and there was a pair of cushion chairs in front of the chief himself. From first impression, it was one hell of an office for the police chief of just a single police division.

The chief was a middle-aged man with wrinkles that easily distinguished his age save his hair, which was a lighter black neatly combed back. A thick black mustache crossed above his lips and a single platinum ring rested on his ring finger. There atop of his desk sat a plaque with his title.

" _Police Chief Tom Davis"_

He had on the mandatory chief uniform as he was taking a call as the pair entered through the door.

"Hold on Maria, I'll have to call you back on that." He hung up while motion towards Caitlyn and Vi to take a seat in front of him. They both complied as the chief straightened himself up to regain his posture before he started with the subject that he had brought the two here for.

"Welcome back Officer Caitlyn. I hope you had a good mini-vacation." He said with a formal tone while opening a file to look at while his officers settled down.

"Um it was enough to get me back on my feet." Caitlyn said uncertain to where the conversation was going.

He tossed the file towards her, which she promptly opened and read,

 _Dear Police Chief of Piltover,_

 _Due to higher activities of theft and evidence of illegal substances being distributed, we request a few of your officers to assist our campus police force and to subdue all forms of crime while also assisting us in keeping our school a safe place for the next generation._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Fiora Laurent_

 _Headmistress of Hextech Academy_

She finished with a confused look across her face and so did Vi when she passed the file to her. They were some of the best cops of Piltover and the chief showed them a job that was for first time rookies like Fred. Plus she really did not like guarding University student due to several reasons.

Most of the reasons is that a majority of them would be late to class try to flirt with her. There was this one time where a guy would not go to class for an entire hour before she had to force him to go to class or risk more severe consequences. While she did get some like being able to command a student or request something from the staff unless it was something out of her power. However, being a police officer and that a majority of the campus were people who just hit the legal age of drinking, meant that she was offered drinks there were many attempts of flirting on her. Plus, she is not able to use some of her more "normal" ways of rejecting people and since college kids tend to put shit up on the internet that they think is going to make them famous., she would have to watch her actions carefully.

"Sir why are you giving me this letter?" Caitlyn asked as she looked at her boss curiously.

"Because Officer Caitlyn, you and your partner Vi are the officers that are going." He said while standing up and walking towards the windowpane to their right. Her partner just groaned as she face palmed herself, but instantly regretting it after remembering that she still had her gauntlets on.

"Cmon chief, surely you can send one of the rookies to do this." Vi complained while trying to emphasize with her hands.

The chief glared at Vi for a brief moment before he sighed and continuing in a tired voice, "The reason why I am sending you two on this assignment in the first place is due to Officer Caitlyn's recent encounter with the gang Hex-Razers."

He continued as he tossed them another file and it is full with reports against the gang such as drugs, vandalism, armed robberies, and much more.

"I also am sending you both there is because next to the station it is one of the safest places to be. Several Champions guard that school and with the campus police force there too. That gang will not dare to come near the place much less go after you," He finished with a tired sigh, "Officer Caitlyn, you may not know it but I am responsible for everyone in this building and district. That also means their life is in my hands and I do not wish for a single person to die if I can do anything about it."

Caitlyn just nodded and asked her boss,

"So when do we leave Chief?"

"Now. Also, Officer Vi please stay afterwards for a moment. I have something to discuss with you." He added while looking at Vi.

Vi slumped her head as she stood still as Caitlyn passed by her, who gave a reassuring nod and pat on the shoulder.

She heard the door behind her close, as she and the chief were alone in the room. Tom just sat down with another tired sigh. He was not exactly in his prime as the age he is now and he could not exactly deal with all of his officer's problems. However, out of all the officers that he had under his watch, family will always come first.

When he first met Vi it was through her current partner Caitlyn. It was then when he saw her eyes that he needed to help. Through the eyes, he saw loneliness and sadness. However, he also saw the excitement and danger in her eyes. It reminded of his late daughter that died when he tried to escape from the lowly slums with his wife. Too much in fact, that while asking for a fake blood test and offering her a place to stay at his house for the time being, he ran it through one of his departments DNA testers in his various departments.

What he found on the screen made him cry tears of joy for the first time in many years. After composing himself and several test later he drove home to see his wife making dinner for a red faced Vi. The pinkette wasn't used to the generosity that his wife was showing or her actual mother was making. He went straight for the pink haired teen until he dropped to his knees and gave her a sobbing hug, which she, after several seconds of stillness, shoved the sobbing police chief off her until she read the report on her blood test that she picked up from the ground. She was confused after until realization dawned onto her face.

Vi asked the question that she thought she would never say again after the eventful day that she was separated from her parents,

"Dad?"

Tom just nodded with a great smile and wet eyes before he came in for another hug with his wife on his side. This time didn't Vi didn't resist as she melted into the hug and shed her own tears. She finally found out that she wasn't alone in the world, not anymore. After that night, Vi had decided to move out even though she was only there for a night and even after not seeing his daughter for so many years, her father agreed. Even though he missed his baby girl and would have no problem with her staying in his house for the rest of her life, he agreed. He wanted to see his baby girl explore the world and to grow up even more without anyone holding her back, including himself.

After he put her in the same apartment complex as Caitlyn and deciding to keep the father and daughter a secret, they each continued with their lives relatively easy. Tom being the head of police and Vi being an officer under his command.

As he looked at Vi and shook his head, he thought about retracting his order but he knew for both his and hers sake that this was the right call.

"Vi."

"Yes daddy?" Vi said as she dropped the formalities as Caitlyn wasn't here anymore and that they were alone. She always hated arguing with her father just because he was usually was right with most things and she can't just punch him to win the argument. He was her father for fucks sake.

"Why are you complaining? Even if it's just a bit." He asked with a fatherly tone, knowing that Vi would eventually respond.

"Cuz. You know, I've never been to college."

Tom faltered a bit before remembering back then when she was younger. He hated sending his daughter to preschool just so she take insults for her looks and attitude, but there was one time that made him reconsider his decision on sending her back. While he fully knows that she can take care of herself in those kind of situations, he fears that others will get involved and he did not want to lose his daughter again.

"But daddyyy." Vi whined as she tried to give him the puppy eyes. He hesitated for a split second but after years of training and experience, he strengthened his gaze onto his daughter and she smiled nervously at the look that he was giving her before giving up and sighed.

"Finnnneee. I'll go back." She said with a dejected sigh as she stood up and started for the door. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and she turned around slowly before melting into the hug. She rested her head onto her father's chest as he slowly stroked her hair.

"It's just for a week or so darling. Then you could get back to normal police duty and training for that tournament that we are going to have. Ok sweetheart?" He asked while looking her straight into the eyes.

Vi gave up and nodded into his chest.

"Now go with your partner and take care of yourself and her too." He said as he let go and accepted the kiss on the cheek from his daughter.

These were the very few times that she would let her show this side of her. Only her father and Caitlyn see it from time to time. However, there was one particular Ionian chef that she had in mind that if he wanted to, could see this side of her all he wants. The smile that he gives her, the food that he cooks, the way he acts. It all just makes her so happy and gives her the time to be more… girly. She never had done too much of it because growing up in the slums of the outskirts of Piltover made her into one hell of a fighter. When she first met Q it was a very interesting encounter actually.

 _Flashback start_

 _It was about a week before she was hospitalized and she met him while shopping for more instant noodle packs at the local supermarket. While she did crave sweets to the max, it was better for her to feed off cheap and fast food._

 _She was carrying several varieties of ramen in her arms as she thought up how much it would cost and then she bumped into someone as she turned. This led to several things like her actually falling back and several packs of ramen flying into the air._

 _However, she didn't even hit the ground as she felt an arm around her shoulders and a knee on her back to support her from touching the floor. She opened her eyes to see a pair of brown eyes that were WAY too close to her and a face just several inches from hers. She went bright red as she shoved the person away harshly and regained her balance while looking around for her ramen packets. It took her almost an hour just to choose them and she wanted to eat so badly after buying. She felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around and saw all twenty-four noodle packets stacked side by side atop of the person's hand._

" _You might want to pay attention more officer," He said with a light chuckle as he looked over the variety of ramen noodles, "That's also quite a variety of ramen u got there too."_

 _She just took back her ramen as she made her way to the checkout isle. After the cashier checked up all of the individual packets and Vi reached into her pockets to pay but couldn't find her money pouch. But before she could panic a hand went over hers with a handful of gold coins._

" _I'm paying for her." A voice came from behind her and she instantly recognized it from earlier. She turned around to see him casually putting his items onto the conveyor. She just looked at him as if he had grown a second head before grabbing her items and trudging out of the store with her bags in tow. Then she stood inside a dark alley while waiting for the man to come out of the store, which he did while looking around curiously. As he passed by the alley, he felt a sudden jolt to his right side as Vi used her Hextech gauntlets to grab him into her hiding spot. To the ordinary passerby, you would just see a giant hand just comically come out from nowhere, grab the person, and disappear behind a wall. The guy was then proceeded to be slammed against the wall harshly as he looked into the eyes of a murderous Vi._

" _Alright who are you and what do you want buster!?" Vi said as she tightened her grip onto his torso while holding back a fist, ready to beat the guy into submission at any time. But she made sure that she didn't actually hurt him too much though like breaking a bone or causing any severe bruises and etc._

" _Wait what? I was just trying to be nice." He said as he held his hand open in front of her with what seemed to be her money pouch dangling from one of his fingers. Vi widened her eyes as she looked closer at the object that was brightened dimly my a street lamp on the sidewalk._

 _Vi loosened her grip to let him go as he dropped the pouch into her hands and landed on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Vi checked the contents briefly and found all of her gold was still there. She looked at the panting man in front of her as she tapped him on the shoulder carefully._

" _You okay kid?" She asked while trying not to injure him more as she dusted off his shoulders._

" _Yeah, you might wana check your pockets more often. Also, I'm as old and tall as you. So I'm not a kid." He said with a pained smile while standing up to stretch his back that had quite the moment with the brick wall behind him._

 _Vi just shook her head in disbelief and started to walk away before a hand tapped her shoulder again since the checkout line. She turned around and saw the person holding up her bag of groceries with an amused smile. Embarrassed, she went bright red before trying to grab her bag and it flew out of her reach as he looked at Vi with a raised eyebrow. Vi just started to power up her fists as she walked toward her targets with the intentions to hurt the guy into a hospital commission._

" _Hold up now. Do you think that I will give you back the things that I paid for without anything in return?" He questioned with another smile and by this time, Vi was ready to just beat the hell out of the guy in front of her. He held up his hands for a truce and showing that he wasn't finished talking._

" _Look I just want one you to do one thing and after that you are free to forget me and move on with your life. Is that okay with you?" He asked while holding out the bag as an offering. She was half-tempted to just grab the bag and punch the guy to leave. However, she did not like having unpaid debts and from experience, she knows that the past will always catch up. She punched the wall to her right before snatching the bag from him and sighing._

" _What do you want?"_

" _Simple. I want to treat you out to dinner." He said nonchalantly as he passed by her with his own groceries in hand. Vi's mind just went_

" _What?" Vi said dumbfound, while turning around to see his back slowly getting farther away. She ran up to catch up to him and followed behind him._

" _You heard me. I want you to treat you out to dinner." He repeated as he continued towards a restaurant, which was just a couple of blocks down from the market she was at just a few minutes earlier. She assumed it was popular due to the long line that she saw that the line stretched to around the block. She look towards the sign and read,_

 _Ionia's Gate_

 _She looked towards him with a questionable look before she looked at his clothes better as she had her hands by her side. She found that he wore a simple black T-shirt with a weird symbol and a pair of darks pants with a white apron to cover the front. She finally realized that he was a chef and he was offering to cook for her._

" _So you're paying for all of the food, right?" She asked questioning the demand._

" _Yep."_

" _After I finish, I can leave with nothing attached?"_

" _Yep."_

" _Why?_

" _Pardon?" He asked with a raised eyebrow while walking towards the front entrance. Several newcomers started protesting about him cutting the line until the older customers shut them up with a glare while greeting the chef with a handshake and friendly hello. The newcomers saw her and tried to retort once more before they had shut up once again while the others made room for her and the chef to enter the door._

" _Why are you doing this? I mean aren't you going to ask for something like I don't know?"_

" _If you're meaning to say sex, no. I am not. I am simply taking you out to dinner because I know for a fact that eating all that ramen is no good for your health." He said as he opened the door open for Vi to enter._

 _As she entered and triggering a bell sound above her head, the number of people in there blew her away. The place had many people with waiters flying around everywhere trying to take everyone's order. Plus the place did fit its name quite well. She saw scrolls decorating the tan walls while an assorted array of lanterns hanged from the ceiling, providing a rather foreign and calm environment for customers. She saw over the counter Akali in her Sashimi outfit as she prepared meal after meal for the hungry customers. Akali looked towards the door and sighed with relief as she saw her top chef return with the supplies that she sent him on._

" _Q, explain yourself." Akali said curtly as she was cutting up a fish to make a sushi roll for a table, which she finished in just seconds before plating it and moving on to the next order._

" _Ah, sorry Akali sensei but something popped up while I was shopping." He said while moving past the customers while stopping to shake a hand every few steps. Akali looked up and saw Vi just standing in the doorway looking confused. She waved her over as Vi went and sat down on the counter in front of the mini sushi bar._

" _So what brings you here Vi?" Akali asked patiently as she skinned a fish and prepared a rice roll at the same time. She didn't expect the Enforcer to come here, she half expected Vi to be eating at a fast food joint rather than a busy and packed restaurant like this._

" _One of your guys invited me to dinner." Vi said begrudgingly while leaning against the table._

" _Wait Q did?" Akali looked up for a brief moment while offering a raised eyebrow._

" _That's his name? Weird. But yeah he did. Don't worry, after I get my meal, I'll be out of your hair in no time." She said while looking around the restaurant more._

" _So he invited you on a date?" She said questioning while separating the meat from a crab as she saw Vi start laughing._

" _Ha, a date? With that guy? As if. The guy looks like he can barely take care of himself looking like that." She started while gesturing towards the back but stopped when a pair of chopsticks embedded themselves on the wood counter top in front of her. She glared at the ninja chef, who in turn gave her one in return as a staring contest ensued between the two Champions until a loud clunk on the side made them both break off and see Q dropping a bin of fresh fish for Akali to prepare. He looked between the pair as he sighed and took out the fish and set them near Akali for her to prepare._

" _Officer –"_

" _Vi. It's Officer Vi."_

 _Vi, I hope you don't mind if you wait until the shop closes to get your meal do you? If you don't, I will understand and you are free to leave with your debt paid." He asked while going past her to a table to clean and prepare for the next group of customers to take the table._

 _She was about to take the offer and just bail before something in the back of her head made her stop. She thought back to the reactions that he got from the various customers and thought that he must be one hell of a cook to get that much respect from his customers. Plus a free meal is a free meal and since Akali is here, she's sure that Q wouldn't be able to drug her so easily or do something even potentially dangerous. He came back with a dirty rag on his hip and dirty plates stacked on his hands as he headed towards the kitchen._

" _Hey Q!"_

 _He looked at her with a pair of uncertain eyes while waiting on an order from Akali to be done._

" _I'll stay."_

 _His face brightened considerably and a smile started to form._

" _But then I'm leaving and I don't owe you anything. Got it?" She said with an accusing finger at Q's chest. He was stunned for a split second before he started laughing lightly as he brushed the finger gently away and continued on with his work._

 _ **Three hours later**_

 _She was getting very irritated by this point. She had gone through 7 to 8 drinks while waiting for the shop to empty of customers just so she can get a meal that she could've gotten much sooner. By this time, her faced had slightly flushed due to the amount of alcohol she took in while waiting for the stupid dinner. She could not wait to get out of here and hop into her comfortable bed._

 _Finally, the last of the customers had gone home and she was in a half-drunken state by that time. She heard a solid clunk in front of her to tell her that food was there. She looked and saw large bowl of plain noodles in a brown broth. She looked up to see a smiling Q with his apron still on. However, it was not a mocking smile though. A smile showed sincerity and honesty to an extent that she has not seen in a long time._

" _Q, are you serious?" She said while giving him a death glare while he just leaned on the wall opposing her. She was promised a meal made by a famous local chef that had earned the respect from the neighborhood. She was expecting a grand meal and all she got was something that she could've done herself in less than 5 minutes._

" _Very. Now once you finish that bowl, you are free to leave with no debts." He said while gesturing towards the bowl with his right hand._

 _Vi just looked at him and sighed before looking at the bowl more closely trying to see if there was anything different with it. She took a whiff before smelling that it was actually not that bad. She smelled some parts of seafood and a bit of some familiar spices that she would get from her normal ramen packs. However, the smell was different to where it was actually much stronger and pronounced._

" _Hmm, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought." Vi thought as she removed her gauntlets and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. The first bite that she took was replaced with another one and another one until she saw that the whole bowl was empty, even the broth was drained completely. Even she was shocked by how fast as she ate before Q went to take her bowl to clean. She sat up to protest but suddenly felt tired as she fell face forward towards the ground. However, déjà vu happened as she felt herself stop suddenly and felt a hand turn her face over to admire the lanterns above. She opened her eyes to see the same face that she saw just hours ago in the same situation. However, she did not have much else to think as she felt her eyes start to droop and she fell asleep in Q's arms._

 _Next thing Vi knew she woke up back in her room still dressed in the clothes that she wore yesterday night. She looked around her bedroom and found that instead of the mess that it was when she last saw it. Her room was actually clean and everything was just a bit organized. She just stood up and stretched before making her way to the bathroom for her morning ritual. After she showered, changed, and as she was brushing her teeth, she found out that she didn't have a hangover. While she didn't remember much from last night, she did know that she had quite a bit to drink. From experience, Vi knew that the amount of booze that she drank should've left her half-dead in the morning with a headache of the century._

 _But she didn't._

 _She felt like any other morning and she wondered why before a sudden thought came to her head as she was gurgling._

" _The soup!" She thought as she accidently swallowed a bit of toothpaste and forced herself to gag to spit out the cleaning substance. After thoroughly washing her mouth and walking towards the door fully dressed in her tight jeans and strapless corset that came with her police jacket, she found a small note attached to one of her gauntlets._

 _Your debt has been paid so you won't have to worry about me anymore._

 _It wasn't even signed at the bottom as she finished reading it over and over again. She stared at the note for a few more seconds before ripping it and grabbing her hat before making her way down towards her hovercraft with her gear on her._

 _She drove towards the shop again after searching for it for a few minutes around the market place that she bought her noodles from. It was actually not that hard to find truth be told due to the massive line leading circling around the block. Vi parked her hovercraft just across the street and left her gauntlets in her vehicle for once as she made her way to the shop entrance._

 _Again, there were more protests as she cut through the line but was saved the trouble when the same people made space again from last night. She gave the group a small nod of thanks as she entered the busy shop again and triggering the familiar bell sound above her head. It was the same as the last time she had been there, meaning the place was still packed with hungry customers, waiters were running around everywhere trying to get everyone's orders, and Akali was in her Sashimi outfit again preparing plate after plate and fish after fish. She made her way to the sushi bar and she saw Akali falter for a bit on a cut as she resumed her pace._

" _What do you want?" She asked while plating another order and starting on the next one. Vi saw that she was actually as busy as last night so she wanted to keep their little talk as brief as possible._

" _I'm looking for Q." She said when Akali looked up to give her quick glare before going back to cutting. Before she could answer, she heard the staff door open and Q come out with another bin of fresh fish for the sushi ninja to prepare._

" _Here you go-" Q stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of Vi sitting on the same stool from last night._

" _Vi?" He asked curiously while wiping his hands on a wet towel that he had on his shoulder, "What are you doing here?"_

 _Vi shuffled uncomfortably in her seat as she asked, "Can we talk outside?"_

 _Q raised his own eyebrows before he nodded and motioned her to follow him through the shop to the back door. He opened the door and it showed a simple alleyway with the trashcan positioned at the far end with the main road on the other side as he walked down the stairs. He shooed a stray alley cat away while walking up to the opposite side so that he faced her. He leaned against the wall before asking the big question with his arms crossed and looking pointedly at her, "So why did you come back?"_

 _Vi felt her left hand reach up and grab her right elbow as she refused to meet his gaze. She honestly didn't know why she came back either. He made it very clear that after eating a meal that he provided her that she was free to go and she would not have to come back. But here she was. Standing in front of the man that made her experience a weird feeling. A weird feeling that she for some reason wanted to feel more often._

" _Um, I was going to ask-"_

" _Yes?"_

" _If you can make me more of those noodles?" She finished with a hopeful glance at him finding him looking at Vi with a calculating gaze, as if trying to find a lie somewhere hidden in her request. Suddenly, he broke out laughing while trying to support himself on the wall. Vi was just plain pissed at the guy after recovering from the fact that he was laughing at her request. She just wanted more food, right? She started approaching him while cracking her fingers to ready to give him a beating but Q must have known because he stopped while holding his hands up in the air for a peace._

" _Ha, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it." He said while wiping the tears from his eyes._

" _Also-"_

 _He looked up at her curiously._

" _Why not ask for sex instead?"_

" _Ah, that." He breathed out as he leaned forward and moved towards her._

" _Well I personally believe that everyone in their life should love who they want and have sex with who they want. It's as simple as that for me."_

 _He walked up to Vi while pulling out something from behind his back and tossing it to her. She quickly caught it and found that it was full of her ramen packets that she must have forgotten when she fell asleep at the bar. Vi looked up behind her to see Q motioning towards her to follow him back into the restaurant. She just nodded and followed the Ionian chef with an eager smile on her face._

 _Flashback end_

After that, they have been good friends ever since. This meaning Vi would always show up for meals and Q would always cook her for her knowing that it would be better for her to enjoy a meal that was much better than the ramen bowls that she had. Sometimes he would even eat with her as if they were on a date. Whenever they did, she allowed herself to laugh, blush, and gush in happiness at the meal and them. Some things that she would not even do in front of cupcake. He has even been over a couple to visit her in the hospital when he found out that she was injured in another fight with Jinx. She was also so glad when Q said that he got a job in her division as a chef so that would mean more meals made by him for her. For all that, he has done for her; she was honestly glad that she went back instead of moving on with her life. She didn't know why but every time she thought about him it just made her smile. It was rare that Vi would feel this way and she felt great.

Her father might have caught onto her and tried to catch her attention by waving a hand in front of her face trying to bring her back to reality. It actually worked and she shook her head to clear the present thoughts as she looked at him sheepishly.

"Nice dream about something Vi? Or rather someone?" He teased while making his way towards his window while holding his hands behind his back.

Vi went red before striding up to her father and giving him a quick back hug before slamming the door on her way out. He looked at the door again before he had on a sad smile as he made it to the large pane of glass overlooking a small section of the city. He just had to let his baby girl eventually but it was so hard after not seeing her for most of her childhood. He just didn't want to make a choice that would let him lose his daughter once again.

His mind drifted to one man in particular and he scowled at the thought. He was going to make sure that the man stayed where he was for the rest of his life for what he tried to do to his little daughter. His mind wandered again to the thought of Vi in a wedding dress and the thought alone made him smile.

Tom chuckled to himself as he looked at the window to see the duo drive off into the direction of the university. He went to sit back down on his desk and resume his paperwork. The phone on the side of his desk rang as he was just starting too. Sighing, he picked up the call and answered formally.

"Yes."

"Chief, there's a call for you from city council," Said one of his secretaries that was in charge of calls.

"Well tell them I'm busy right now," He said as he started on the massive pile of paperwork that one of his secretaries delivered before he met with his daughter while balancing the receiver on his shoulder.

"But sir, it's Mr. Albert."

Tom's hand froze as he was about to start signing off on papers. He knew that when Frank called things could never be in his favor. He sighed as he set down his pen and held the receiver more firmly in his hands.

"Patch him through."

"Yes sir."

A static sound erupted for a short period to signify that the switch and the line went silent for a moment.

"Ah, Tom how have you been old pal?" A nasal voice came over the line, that was masked by a bit of violin music in the background. Also, he swore he heard not one but two women's voice come out from the other end. Higher ups know that the famous public speaker was a sucker for women be it escorts, prostitutes, and even sex slaves. The thought itself disgusted him for he already had a wife and he would be dam sure that his own daughter would not turn out like those unfortunate women.

"What do you want Frank?"

"I've been meaning to have a talk with you about my son."

 **A/N: That's a wrap folks. Sorry that I haven't been able to release a chapter or two chapters for that matter in the last week that I promised. I know that this chapter is just a little bit short, like a thousand words shorter I think, compared to the last one that I wrote but I didn't want you guys thinking that I forgot about the story. But I hope that you all know that these kind of stories take time to write and that I do have a life (believe or not) outside of this community. Plus exams are a giant pain to take and study for so yeah. XD**

 **Now back onto the topic about the plot, where this story is going to go, etc. So I have decided to not end the story until around maybe around the 100k words area. Reason why is because I wanted to make a story that people can look back to and say, "Oh hey I remember this." Yeah big hopes I have. Also what do you guys think of the Vi-is-daughter-of-chief-thing? Reason why I put it in there is because as the story goes on, it's gonna be essential for a particular event that I will not tell but you will find out in the later story. Also, I have been looking at the reviews (shocking I know right?) and from a couple of comments I have decided to make this story a trio pairing. If I do make it a harem fic, there are several factors that I have to take into account and I feel like that's gonna be too much for me to handle. I decided to make this small chapter to dedicate a bit on the past and to lay a bit of foundation for the rest of the story.**

 **Character wise, I feel like I am making Vi a bit more OC or I'm just not showing more of her brash side enough to make her connect with the audience more. What do you guys think?**

 **Lastly, I want to thank you all for keeping with me on this story and I do quite appreciate all the support. Also, tell me what kind of mistakes I am making so I can improve or else I will keep on making the same mistakes. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already and I will see you all as soon as possible to see what happens next in the story.**

 **P.S: If I do feel like it I might start on another OC X Female Champion fanfiction while I am doing this one at the same time. I might or might not do it. It just depends on how much time I have on my hands. So here are the polls that you would vote from and if you do, you have to PM/DM me so I can count up the votes. (Also submit any OC pairings that you would like to see and I will tally it up as time goes on.)**

 **Ahri x OC**

 **Sona x OC**

 **Ahri x OC x Sona**

 **OC x Fiora**

 **OC x Riven**

 **OC x Vayne**

 **Polls will end when I notify you guys in the chapters of this current Fanfic so stay tuned. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**


	4. Another Champion and a another dick

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **Piltover Highway**

Vi drove the police craft like a mad man.

She was weaving in and out traffic while flicking off another craft if they try honking at her to slow down. Reason why she was driving is that Caitlyn was trying to enjoy the delicious spring rolls that she got from the Ionian chef and she had to admit. Q was one hell of a cook. The amount of care and precision that he puts into his dishes amazes her as she finished off another roll.

She picked up another spring roll and was about to dip it into the sauce cup before Vi made a hard turn and the condiment spilled all over her front side. Caitlyn cursed before turning to smack Vi in the head with her left hand for not being careful while she looked down at her dirtied front side. Vi just turned to glare at her before pointing at the half empty cup with a finger as the other hand was on the steering wheel.

"What happened there cupcake?" She asked while trying to suppress her laugh at her now soaked partner. She then shifted to drive and continued on the route to the academy while cursing at the occasional driver.

Caitlyn glared at Vi before grabbing some napkins from the compartment and wiping herself down as clean as she could. She took a whiff, her noise took a beating as a stream of fishy smells, and raw garlic flooded her senses.

"Ugh, Vi what is this?" Caitlyn asked Vi, who was still driving with a roll of her own in her hands.

"What is?" Vi asked and she smelled what Caitlyn said before realizing what it was.

"Oh dang girl. You got yourself covered in fish sauce."

"Wait, so this sauce is actually made from fish?" Caitlyn questioned before sniffing her bra and jacket another time before scrunching up her nose.

"Yep and it tastes hella good once you get past the smell." Vi sniggered as she left out the part that if you do get it on your skin, it would start itching like hell. She found that out the hard way when she spilled the stuff over her front one time at the restaurant. God she was itching for the entire day before she found out that you could shower in oatmeal to cure it.

"I bet."

 **10 minutes later**

Vi pulled onto the main academy road and drove towards the general direction of the main campus building after showing her ID to the gate security guard, who let her pass through the gate with a nod before he went back to his own duties.

From first impressions, the campus wasn't all that bad actually. Trees decorated the perimeters and students were scattered everywhere, each one going on with their day as they normally would. It looked like your ordinary college layout: large grass field in the center that had a variety of main buildings like the library, cafeteria, the main academy hall, and several other branches with different subjects and major to a building. It was a sunny day out and quite a lot of students were resting under the shade of the trees or staying by the giant fountain that placed right in the center of grass field, which had sidewalks extending from it to the perimeter.

"So cupcake? Where are we supposed to meet Fiora again?" Vi asked as she scanned the campus for any sort of building that stood out.

Caitlyn pulled out the letter and read off, "Send your officers to my office in the clock tower for orders and shift schedules."

She looked around and pointed up towards the general direction of the library. Atop of the building was a single tower with a colored glass windowpane with its time hands showing just a bit before noon. Curious place for an office but she has seen weirder. From what she could tell, it overlooked the entire campus and then some of Piltover. While the campus itself wasn't as big as some would think. It still created some of the best minds that Runeterra had to offer due to its advanced technology, teachers that rivaled Demacia, and the Institute of War supporting them with its vast knowledge of arcane magic and personnel.

Vi parked the car just on the curb that led to the library and shut off the engine before tossing the keys to Caitlyn, who still caught it despite cleaning herself. She finished off the last roll from the box as she hopped out of the craft with Caitlyn shortly following while trying to rub off the remaining fish sauce from her clothes. The duo popped on their sunglasses and walked towards the library building while trying to ignore the various reactions from the campus students. The boys stopped and started staring at the pair, girls were glaring at them or comparing their own bodies to the two beauties, and the grounds quieted as whispers started and fingers pointed between the two officers.

Out of the corner of her eye, Caitlyn saw a man approach after he was urged on by his buddies. He looked like your average frat boy. Meaning shorts, muscle shirt, and a pair of slippers. While she did like the amount of muscles and skin that he was showing off, the way he walked towards them immediately checked him off as another flirter in her book.

As Vi and Caitlyn made it to the stairs of the library, the guy from earlier slid across one of the steps and pointed to both of them with a confident smile.

"Do you two have a warrant ready because the house is ready for a VERY thorough search." He said while motioning towards himself cockily. His friends on the side were just punching each other to stay quiet trying to cheer on their buddy. They both just rolled their eyes and pushed the man aside as they continued onto the clock tower.

"Hey I'm talking to you girl." He tried reaching for Caitlyn's arm but stared down a barrel instead, courtesy of the latter. His own friends were just silent while some started praying to God that the guys stupid ass didn't get shot. He quickly paled and backed off while raising his hands, trying to say he surrendered. He stepped back and tripped over as he scrambled back from the sniper cop.

Caitlyn holstered her gun and looked around the campus to see if anyone was recording the whole thing. Luckily for her, they had just gotten there and from what she can see, no one had a phone out from her view. She looked behind her and saw Vi already at the doorway, leaning on the open door while waiting for her. She followed Vi and together they made for the clock tower.

 **10 minutes later**

They made it up to the top and were about to open the door until they heard a loud moaning sound coming from behind. They both just looked at each other and while Caitlyn shook her head, Vi just grinned wildly. Who knew the prestigious duelist can actually act unprofessional? Much less make those kind of sounds. The Fiora was quite well-known as one of the strictest people in Runeterra priding herself of her status and defeated anyone who said otherwise.

"Mmm, so goooood."

Vi just readied her fists in response to break open the door. Power surged through her Hextech gauntlets as she activated the advanced technology, which started lighting up to signal that it was primed and dangerous. Caitlyn's eyes widened as she was about to stop Vi but it was too late as the door shattered under her force.

What they expected to see was the Headmistress doing "it" with a lover. What they didn't expect to see was the Headmistress with her knees to her chin and enjoying a nice bento lunch. Fiora opened her eyes before jumping in surprise at the sight before her. Who else wouldn't be surprised to see two cops standing in front of a now destroyed oak doorway?

"Vi! Caitlyn! What are you two doing here?!" Fiora asked as she stood up and straightened out her dress.

"Yo, we're the new cops that are watching over your school," Vi greeted as she walked in over the wooden splinters with Caitlyn following close behind, who was shaking her head at her partner's action, "We thought you were having quite a moment in here with someone."

Fiora actually had the decency to blush as she cleared her throat as she showed them the packed lunch.

"One of my students packed me a lunch and I must say-"Fiora turned away as she said, "It is really, really good."

Suddenly, her eyes widened, having remembered her situation she cleared her throat and grabbed a file out of her drawer before passing it to Caitlyn. Caitlyn opened it and found their shift schedules which were around midday. Fiora sat back down to enjoy her lunch, which was almost done save a few patches of rice and meat.

"Now if you ladies are hungry you can head towards the mess lounge or the cafeteria where you can eat for being a part of the security personnel. Also-" Fiora started as she ate another piece of rice with chopsticks and pointed it at them, "The main security headquarters is located just a bit off campus, for security measures."

Then she took a nice long swig of iced coffee and sighed in content as she did.

"That boy Q does know how to make a women feel good, I will give him that."

Vi looked up suddenly from her gauntlets while Caitlyn's ears perked up at the letter/name.

"Wait how do you know Q?" Vi asked curiously. She didn't know her favorite chef/best friend went to school here. She figured that he already finished school and was working full time at restaurants. All the times that she saw him was when he was cooking and he never once said that he was still in school.

"Oh him? Q always brings me a food ever since I bumped into him one time when he was past curfew."

"Oh really? How exactly did you "bump" into him?" Vi questioned while leaning forwards Fiora, who gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well..."

Flashback start

 _Fiora was on her nightly stroll through the library as she usually would to read a book or two without worry or disturbance from students. However, this night she was not really feeling it as she had gone through several press conferences, meetings with other school officials, and many, many marriage interviews. Being the daughter of the prestigious Laurent family meant that she was expected to be signed off in an arranged marriage. However, despite making it quite clear in the past that she no intention or marrying, she was still badgered with letters asking for her hand. Normally she would disregard it but some of the letters come from very high up. By that she means if she were to decline the invitation, it would be better for her to just go instead._

 _She passed by the workers break room, as she smelled wonderful array of spices. It smelled of a combination of fish, the usual salt and pepper, and others that she could not figure out. The strongest smell that she could single out was of boiled vegetables._

 _Curious she was, she opened the door before bumping her chin on someone's head. She pulled back, nursing her chin while the man in front of her fell to his knees while rubbing the back of his head. She recovered quickly to take a good look at the chef in front of her._

 _He looks just like your average college kid with a pair cargo pants and a black pullover with a weird symbol that she has seen before but couldn't remember what it meant. She reached over to check the man and she turned him around to take a better look. Blue met brown as they both matched each other's gaze and Fiora helped the young man up. He looked to be Ionian with a bit of a belly to him and he cleaned off his glasses while brushing his black hair to straighten it. Fiora crossed her arms while he gave a nervous chuckle and wave._

" _Explain yourself Mr.-" Fiora started._

" _Q."_

" _Mr.Q," Fiora asked, "You do know it is past curfew right?"_

" _Oh really?" He said as he looked at his watch and gave her another smile, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know what the time was. I'll just clean up here and I'll be on my way."_

 _Q moved towards the small workstation that he had set up and she saw a stray bowl of soup just on another table. It looked to her like a simple spinach soup in a light green broth. She walked over and picked it up before taking a quick whiff. It smelled like the kind of soup that you would have after coming home from work and settling down with a good movie or family members. Something that she dearly needed after her day._

" _Mr. Q."_

" _Yes ma'am?" He looked up while wiping down his worktable. Fiora was actually surprised that he managed to clean up that fast. She saw earlier that he had pots and pans everywhere with a various bowls scattered around the table but now everything looks spotless. Cooking equipment was thoroughly washed and placed into their respective cabinets neatly. Silverware was sparkling shiny in their bins and plates were stacked neatly with the bowls in the shelves. She was impressed to say the least, of the young chefs cleaning abilities._

" _Do you mind if I have a taste test?" Fiora showed him the soup that she had picked up from the counter._

" _Oh no, go ahead. But it's not my best work." He said while rubbing his head sheepishly again as he finished cleaning and grabbed his bag._

 _Fiora will be the judge of that. She grabbed a spoon from a holder and ladle a little of the broth before taking small sip. She felt a sudden warmth spread throughout her body as the soup touched her tastes bud and flowed down her throat smoothly. She felt her face go red for some reason as she continued consuming the soup. She took a bite out of the soggy spinach and found that it was not that bad at all. The leaf contained more of the wonderful broth with its soft texture and she loved it. The stray shrimps that floated around the soup provided an exotic flavor that was only present when she bit into them. She didn't even realize she finished the bowl until she heard the sound of her spoon scraping along the bottoms of the ceramic bowl._

" _This is amazing Q!" Fiora exclaimed with a smile as she looked at the student chef, who has just finished packing his belongings into a cargo backpack. He visibly brightened up at the praise and gave her a relieved smile._

" _Thank you Headmistress, but it isn't quite right yet." He said with a small bow, which Fiora made him haste fully straighten up, as she was embarrassed to be given one by her student. Normally students would present themselves with a carefree manner but this one gave her so much respect that she had to act the way she did._

" _Please don't bow Q, but tell me. Why do you say that it is not quite right?" Fiora asked while giving Q the empty bowl so he could clean it. For her, it tasted like something that she would get from a high-class restaurant for a high price. However, she got it from one of her students that was saying that it was not good enough and that part surprised her._

" _I honestly do not know myself. I feel like there is something missing from it. Something that would make it…complete." He said as he put up the sparkly clean bowl and spoon in their respective places. In Fiora's eyes, he was talking like a true chef. One that would spend so long on perfecting the right dish and keeping it right for the rest of his life. One that was true to both himself and his customers._

" _But enough said miss. Ladies first." He opened the door for her as a gentleman would, which she accepted with a smile and nod as she walked through._

 _Fiora personally escorted Q back to his quarters, to make sure that he stay there for the rest of the night of course. On their way, they exchanged small talk and Fiora finally had someone to open up to with her own problems. It felt so nice to speak with someone who would listen to everything that she said and answer the questions that she had truthfully instead of being afraid of her. Being the Headmistress of such a prestigious academy was a lot of work and one of her problems was that she had no time to eat._

 _Of course, fast food was an option, but she was never a fan of fast food for two reasons. One, they are usually prepared hastily and for the mass and a women of her position is not one to eat those kind of food, even if it was a quick meal. Two, the amount of grease and other chemicals put into the process meat makes her almost puke at times. The things that people did not know about what they were putting inside their mouths was just plain disgusting._

 _Q then offered to make for her three meals a day free of charge. For a minute Fiora thought, he was joking but after she saw his smile, she knew that he was serious. Fiora immediately rejected having the thought of Q wasting his own time trying to cook for her but he insisted so much and so sincerely, that she had to accept. However, Fiora stated she will pay for her meals but she let him decide on the price. He bargained only four gold coins and the right to call Fiora by her first name, which was a weird request and an absurdly cheap price. Four gold coins she could easily buy a student meal made by the school chefs. But homemade lunch that was as good as that soup earlier?_

 _For her, she could not pass up a deal that sweet. However, she worried because of the cost of ingredients and the effort that was put into the meal was worth much more than just four gold coins. Fiora tried to bargain with him but he refused to raise the price no matter how much she tried. She gave up eventually and sealed the deal with him with a solid handshake with both parties smiling._

 _Flashback end_

"After that he was such a sweetheart. He made sure to bring me my meals each morning as I went to my office, delivered me my lunch whenever I'm at a meeting, and cooks my dinner right in front of me as I watch during the evenings. Overall, he easily could be the most sought after man in all of Piltover at this rate." She praised the Ionian chef as she finished her bento box with another content sigh, "It's a shame that he does cooking as a hobby though and chose to major in Hextech Engineering instead. That talent of his is just wasted but it is his choice to make, not mine."

"So wait, he always gets you your meals on time right?" Vi asked.

"More or less yes."

"Even say, when he's really sick and is unable to move?!" Vi criticized sharply with a glare, "Even when's he's half-dead and struggling with his life, you still make him get you your meals?!"

"Of course not!" Fiora interrupted indignantly as she stood up and faced the Enforcer with a glare of her own, "He says that he is fine but I refuse to take the meal from him and make him go back home."

She emphasized the last part with a sharp smack to the mahogany desk with her ruler. Silence filled the room as the sound echoed through the room before dying down. But her face softened a bit as she closed the bento box and tied the cloth cover in a neat knot before sighing.

"However, he still manages to get me to take the meal anyway as he went back home. Q really is a nice boy. He was everything a woman could want if I was honest with myself. He looks at a woman as not as an object, but like a human being. Unlike most men who are driven by lust and pride, Q, as I see him, is driven with the desire to keep those that he care for happy and everyone else around him. While you may not believe that there's a guy out there that is like this, I bet my name that Q is the one." Fiora finished while longingly looked out at the window. Vi and Caitlyn just stared slack jawed at the Headmistress before them. They have never before seen the man hating duelist act this way about another person, ever. Much less with a man. Fiora turned to them before extending the arm with the bento box.

"Pass this onto him when you meet him in the lunch room. As a favor of course." Fiora said to the pair, which Caitlyn gratefully accepted carefully. They were going to head to the cafeteria anyway, as soon as they heard that Q was working there as another famous cook. Vi wouldn't be surprised if some big shot walked up to her friend and hired him on the spot as a cook for some fancy place.

"See ya Fiora." Vi waved as she exited along with Caitlyn, who was still holding onto the top of the bag, but turned back for a quick moment, "and… sorry for doubting you."

Fiora offered a half wave and smile as she watched her two friends/ officers leave for the cafeteria. She pulled open her drawer to find a folded photo nestling under a pile of read letters. She opened the photo to find a small memorable moment with Q and her.

It was the both of them sprawled across a patch of grass in the center of field right outside of her office and it was a happy time for her.

It showed a smiling Fiora and a grinning Q sprawled out on a blanket, which they used to have their little picnic with just them. Around them were bottles of water and wine with various dishes to keep them occupied to ensure that the two had something to snack on for the time being. A variety of sandwiches lay in a picnic basket including the usual ham and cheese, chicken, and tuna. Along with more exotic choices like liver, shrimp, and boiled beef. Several bento boxes scattered around them to allow the pair to pick one and eat at their leisure. Fiora was dressed in her polo shirt and had discarded her jacket long ago to deal with the heat. Q was in his usual black T-Shirt with a different symbol written in silver paint.

During their little time together he told her that it meant freedom and she asked why he chose to wear that particular shirt that day. He said with an honest smile to her,

"Because today is a time to get away from all your problems and to just enjoy life with no worries. I know you don't have much time so I did this little lunch for you. For once Fiora, just be free."

Those words shocked her with so much power that she felt tears falling down her face. Q immediately panicked as he stood up and tried to comfort her. Fiora then laughed at his reaction whole heartily as she invited him to sit back down, which he did with a confused face.

"But why are you crying?"

Fiora wiped her eyes and explained,

"These aren't tears of sadness Q. They are tears of joy."

"Oh thank god. I thought I said something wrong and I would have-" Q started rambling before he was calmed down by hand on his shoulders and he looked to see Fiora urging him to lay down next to her, which he took cautiously.

"They are tears of joy…because you helped me see the thing that I was blind to. And I thank you for that Q." She looked at Q and gave him a quick hug with so much conviction that he broke out in a blush while pulling out a camera and showed it to her expectantly. She laughed a bit before taking the camera and tossing it into the air to allow it to fly for a photo. Q moved closer as she took off her glasses and tossed her hair back to get ready for the picture. He did the same and together they posed for a picture that they would keep for a good memory of the small picnic.

That day was the day that she could just be herself and not the strict Headmistress that she was expected to be. Fiora lightly touched the photo with her fingers softly as she replaced it back to its usual hiding spot in her cabinet. She sighed as she looked outside and saw her two friends striding towards the cafeteria to where her favorite resident chef/friend was working.

"Oh Q, if only you were a bit older." Fiora said with a sad smile as she went back to her desk to work on various paperwork and more responsibilities that come with being a Headmistress.

Caitlyn and Vi were on their way to the cafeteria when they were pushed aside by a pair of students that were rushing towards the direction that they were going.

"Sorry!" One of them yelled back as he urged his friend behind to catch up. From the distance, they could hear the one in front saying, "Dude we're gonna have to hurry if we wana beat the line for the chef."

"I don't get it dude. It's just one guy what's the big deal?"

"Dude the guy is a legend in these areas and rumor has it that he's cooking at that famous Ionian restaurant further in the city. The guy is still in school and people say that he got offers from those high class restaurants in those skyscrapers." His friend continued excitedly.

"Well I'll be dammed. We better hurry then." The guy that was behind passed his friend and sprinted towards the building, leaving his friend behind.

"Hey wait up!"

Vi looked at her partner that was scratching her chest softly and asked,

"You don't think-"

"That that's Q?" Caitlyn finished for her while the scratching was starting to intensify slowly, "Pretty sure that's."

Vi nodded while trying to cover up the snigger that was creeping up her face. She knew that it wouldn't be long before Caitlyn started scratching the hell out of herself to where her skin would turn red. Now she knew that this was cruel, but it would be hilarious to watch though. Plus she was always one for a good laugh.

They took off their sunglasses before reaching the cafeteria and entered through the double doors to face almost the entire campus cramped into the building. Students sat at circular tables with even more standing along the railings of the second and third floor. People of different groups scattered around the area as they went on with their daily lunch schedules. The nobles sat on the third floor overlooking the whole cafeteria, as if to remind everyone who was at the top while personal butlers and chefs served them. The 2nd and 1st floor were occupied by the general populace of campus students eating and hanging out with their friends. At the center sat the champions that went to the school with Ahri, Darius, Ekko, and Vladimir all dressed in their Academy uniforms.

Ahri was checking her phone as usual while giving the occasional guy a wink or smile. Which the latter responds with a blush, a small huddle with his group of friends, or on a rare occasion, faint. Darius was chattering with his football buddies while Vladimir was drinking out of a small flask and it stained his teeth an eerie red before he quickly wiped it away with his tongue. Ekko was writing in his little journal and he turned to look at his past clone, who sat beside him doing the same while being connected by a time ethereal cord.

Vi looked to the right and saw a ridiculous line stretching along the walls and even up the stairs to the second floor. Caitlyn followed along the length of the line with Vi following her and heads turned as the two beauties passed them. There were a few protests but they disappeared and replaced by the murmurs that filled the halls.

" _Yo who are those two?"_

" _Dam they fine as hell."_

" _Bet you can't get their number."_

The pair almost made it up to the front of the line before Vi felt a tail tickle her ear as she spun around and found Ahri giving her the signature foxy smile with the rest of the champions behind her.

"Vi!" She squealed before jumping and giving the enforcer a great hug, which she returned with a great laugh that made the halls silent. She looked behind the vixen and saw the rest of the champions give her their own greetings, which was a wave from Darius, a simple nod from Vladimir, and an enthusiastic hello from Ekko with a wink from him, which his clone copied seconds later. Vi grinned and waved at them while Caitlyn was a bit more formal and shook each of their hands personally.

"What are you doing here Vi?"

"On police stuff." Vi replied nonchalantly while playing with Ahri's soft ears, which the vixen did appreciate very much.

"Well you gonna get lunch with us while you're at it? Please with lots of berries on top?" Ahri pouted with her ears laying on her head and giving Vi the puppy dog eyes, fox edition. Vi just laughed and pulled Ahri along as Caitlyn protested while still scratching her chest area. The boys just laughed along as they skipped the entire line with the female trio in the front.

Ahri sniffed the air for a quick moment before leaning behind Vi's ear and whispering,

" _Why does Caitlyn smell like fish sauce?"_

" _Shh."_ Vi replied with a small snigger which Ahri returned sneakily. Caitlyn looked towards them but they both just whistled innocently to try to play off the fact that she was about to get very itchy. She already was at that moment as she began to scratch her chest more and more frequently.

They had almost reached the front before a huge flame erupted from the front and the hall erupted in wild chatter at the

Vi just look at Caitlyn before grinning at each other before saying at the same time,

"Q."

The small group finally reached the front and saw their favorite Ionian handing a plate of fried rice to a little girl standing with her father. They saw Q twirl it a bit in his fingers before handing it to the blushing girl, who nodded shyly before her father shook hands appreciatively with Q and took his daughter away with her hot meal in hand.

"Q!"

His head turned towards the general direction and smiled when he saw many familiar faces heading his way. He gave them a big wave and smile as he put up a sign signaling his own break. Many groaned or booed seeing that their wait in the long line was for nothing. He gave all of his customers a sheepish smile before promising that he will be back soon as they started splitting to wait or get food from somewhere else.

Q replaced his chef top hat and replaced it with an old beanie that he had gotten from one of his friends in Ionia. He took off the cook's uniform and showed his usual T-Shirt that they saw him wearing just a while ago. Vi jumped the counter and gave Q a great hug, which he returned while lifting her up a bit and twirling her a bit eliciting a mad giggle from her. Caitlyn looked on in longing, as she secretly wanted him to hold her like that. His smile that managed to make her return it, the carefree attitude that showed her other side, and the food that makes her just go… wow. Fiora was right. Q was the kind of perfect boyfriend material.

" _Wait!"_

Caitlyn went red as she tried to shake her head of the thought. Instead, an image of Caitlyn in the arms of Q rang through her head. She could just imagine his playful face just leaning closer and closer to hers as she leaned forward too. Caitlyn imagined in her mind that Q would smell like different herbs and spices from all the cooking that he does while she put her hand on his shoulders carefully. Each second meant less space between Q and her as she puckered up to the eventual kiss until a sudden burning sensation erupted at her chest. Caitlyn blinked once and remembered where she was and that Q was still hugging her pink-haired partner, sadly. She shook her head once more but the itching intensified once more, as she had to scratch to relieve herself and forget about her little fantasy.

Caitlyn started scratching her chest area and her skin was starting to turn a bit red from all the nails scraping across its surface. Q looked off in her direction and gave her a smile before he frowned at the sight of her scratching herself to who knows where. He released Vi, much to her displeasure, and made his way around the counter towards Caitlyn, who was starting to scratch much more and harder. Caitlyn felt her wrists suddenly restrained by a pair of firm hands as she looked up and found Q's face looking straight at her. At least she thought he was before she followed his eyes to her chest.

She went bright red and was about to retort before he cut her off with his face leaning closer to her chest area and sniffing for a few seconds. Caitlyn was frozen with shock as she remembered her little dream from earlier and looked up at him closely. His eyes seemed to be wandering her body as he leaned closer and closer. Caitlyn thought she was going die from embarrassment and almost broke out yelling at him before he looked at her straight in the eye, causing to catch her voice in her throat.

"Did you spill anything on your body earlier Caitlyn?" He said as he pulled away with a concerned voice. Caitlyn was still recovering from the rather close contact that they had just now. She did not however see Vi fuming at the moment that her two friends shared in front of her. Vi didn't know why but she hated it when Q was too close to another woman. It was even worse when it was her own partner!

"Umm... I think Vi called it fish sauce." Caitlyn said uneasily as she saw Q's face deepen into a frown as he released her and went into the kitchen briefly. He went to grab his backpack from behind the counter and procured a small wooden box from a side pocket, which had another weird symbol on it that she could not understand. He slid the cover open and handed her container. She took it curiously and looked inside. Caitlyn dipped in her finger and swished out a bit of the chunky green paste while looking at Q.

"It's a paste for the itch." Was all he said before Caitlyn saw him pull Vi aside and away from the group. She put a bit onto the red skin and gasped as a cool sensation rushed from the spot that she applied More importantly though, her itch immediately stopped on the area that the green paste was applied. Relieved, she started putting on more and more.

Meanwhile, Q pulled Vi into a corner of the kitchen as he glared at her and she gave a nervous chuckle in return.

"Viiiiiiiiiii." He stressed her name, while crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ceramics tiles.

"What?" Vi asked with an innocent whistle and smile.

"You knew, but you didn't tell her."

"Well, I wanted to see her reaction?" Vi offered as a weak excuse but her face fell when she saw the glare that was still aimed at her. It was not a complete lie but it did not look like he bought it. Just by judging from his expression.

"I'm sowwy." Vi said, while trying to make the best puppy dog eyes as she could and pushing her upper lip down. Q started sweating buckets at the sight of man's worst enemy. After a full minute of concentration and pain, Q gave in with a sigh and moved towards her with his arms wide open, which Vi gladly fell into the warm embrace. He started stroking her bright pink hair softly as she rested her face on his chest. Q took a deep breath and was surprised to smell that Vi was wearing cherry blossom perfume. He gave a soft chuckle while swaying a bit to add a bit of a soothing effect to the small embrace. Q honestly did not know what to say about these moments that he has but he wasn't complaining.

They stayed for like what felt like an eternity before he released her and looked at her with a serious face.

"I'm sorry for getting mad, but seriously Vi. Caitlyn could be in a much worse situation had I not given her the medicine."

"How worse?" Vi asked curiously. All she knew about fish sauce that if you got it on your skin then you would just start itching like crazy for a while.

"Because fish sauce related itches are different from your usual mosquito bite. I have seen some people get permanent skin damage from the itch just by scratching." He said sternly while looking into her eyes. Now Vi felt kind of bad for not telling her partner. However, she still got to see Caitlyn's reaction so it wasn't a complete loss for her. "So promise me Vi, please try not to do it again. I'm fine with all your other pranks and such. But just don't do this particular one, please?"

Vi nodded and went in for another hug, which he granted and not minding the large gauntlets at all. He had been around Vi long enough to get used to the giant Hextech gauntlets that could easily crush him if they both weren't careful. Such dangerous weapons near them would intimidate most people but he welcomed it with open arms. He told Vi one time that it was what made her unique and the great person she was. What that earned him was a blushing Enforcer and a bruise to the side as Vi accidently punched him out of embarrassment. While she did apologize after he woke up from an hour due to him flying over the counter from the punch, he still teased her every now and then and she punches him without her gauntlets on and a genuine smile.

They let go of each other and Q had on a big smile before motioning towards Vi to follow him back to their friends, which she did with a little hop in her steps. When they got back, Q looked around but didn't see the sheriff anywhere.

"Hmm, stay here Vi and I'll give you a treat when I get back. K?" He said while walking to the other side of the kitchen to find the missing sheriff. He looked back and saw Vi giving him a thumbs up, which he returned with a wave. He looked around the back of the kitchen and he tapped on of his coworkers shoulders and asked him if he saw a cop around here.

"Oh she's in the back room."

Q nodded his thanks before heading towards the back while greeting more of his coworkers along the way. Some gave a simple nod in acknowledgement while others came up to him personally and shook his hand eagerly. Most of them always wanted to know what one of the best chefs was doing so well that made him famous and the others wanted to ask how his well-being was. After many greetings, interrogations, and invitations to hang out later he finally reached the back of the giant kitchen. He looked around and saw a pair heels under a curtain, which led to a room that would usually hold miscellaneous items but it was quite small to hold anything too big though.

"Hey Cait-"

Q said as he threw open the curtains and found a sheriff standing in almost topless with only her black bra on. He spotted her police jacket hanging from a nail in the wall as the fit sheriff was in the middle of tying her hair when she saw Q standing at the doorway. They both looked at each other for a moment and Q took the rare opportunity to look at the attractive officer.

She had quite the hourglass figure that was nicely shown with a fair skin tone and her chest was as big as Vi's. The miniskirt and heels only increased the amount of sexiness that the Sheriff was radiating right now. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't attracted to her.

"KYAA!"

However, he only had a second before he spotted a pair of handcuffs fly past him as the blushing officer squealed in embarrassment and reached for her rifle. Q widened his eyes and swiftly closed the curtains before waiting patiently outside. He was red faced as he went back to see the memory of the almost-nude Caitlyn and shook his head. He had expected to be applying just the antidote and undressing herself was not what he expected! He heard something slide towards his feet and found the box with his homemade itch paste already used. He nodded and pocketed the container until he got back to store it inside his pack again before leaning against the wall while waiting for the sheriff to come out and confront him.

Only a few minutes later, he heard another rustle and he saw the Sheriff exit the curtain room next to him. Q turned to her before his face burned from the slap that she gave him and he faltered a bit and gave her an apologetic smile. Caitlyn would not meet his gaze as she started walking out of the kitchen with Q right behind her trying to apologize while at the same time greeting all the cooks on his way out. Unbeknownst to Q, Caitlyn was smiling shyly at the memory of Q looking at her body so intently for the short time as she continued on her way to the front singing a happy tune to herself with Q right on her tail.

The two came back to Vi happily chatting away with her old friend Ahri and the rest of their friends were still doing their own thing. Vi sat atop of the counter while Ahri was bouncing around telling of her own adventures in the academy.

"Where've you to been?" Was the question from a curious Vi who held off her talk with the nine-tailed fox for a bit.

"Nowhere." Came from a still smiling Caitlyn, who was taking the occasional glance at Q and giggling at his sheepish reaction whenever she did. Vi, noticing the exchange between the two quickly changed subject.

"So where's that treat you got for us Q?"

"Oh that! Hold on guys."

Q reached under the counter and pulled out a mixing bowl that had brown kind of mix in it. He swirled it up a bit more with a pair chopsticks before dipping in a finger and licking a sample off. His face scrunched up, while trying to see if the mix was good, before deeming it satisfactory and pulling out a tray that had even more brown pieces lined up in even rows.

"Have you guys ever had chocolate before?"

They all shook their heads before Vi removed her gauntlets, grabbed a random piece of chocolate off the tray, and tossed it inside her mouth. She bit down and tasted almost absolute heaven. The creamy texture of the mix flooded her mouth while the sweetness hit her tastes bud hard. She reached for another one before a hand grabbed her wrists and she glared at the smirking chef in front of her.

"Let everyone else try one Vi, sheesh."

She tried to reach for another one but it was well out of her reach by a smirking Ionian. Growling she supported herself on all fours and tackled the surprised chef from the counter. Instinct took him over as Q tossed the tray quickly to a surprised Ahri, who caught it deftly, and he tried to catch Vi in midair. However, he underestimated her weight and fell to the ground with Vi on top. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes intimately close. Vi was straddling Q firmly while trying to pin him down and steal the sweet substance. Out of all the things that they have done together, for right now, this takes the cake in terms of awkwardness.

"You gonna give me it now big boy?" Vi whispered into his ears after she leaned in closer. He went bright right before he squirmed around; trying to make sense of the delicate situation that he was in. He felt Vi's leg muscles ripple as she continued humping his waist, trying to make him give up the delicious treat. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it but it could be at a better time. He tried moving again but her butt was just grinding on him the more he struggled and he could already feel little Q waking up.

Q felt a lightbulb go off in his head as he found an idea that would work perfectly. He pulled her into a close hug and leaning backwards to shortly gain momentum. Vi's police cap fell to the ground as her face was almost touching the ground for a brief moment.

"Hey what-"

He pushed himself forward effortlessly and flipped off the ground like an acrobatic and landing on his feet firmly while still holding closely the Enforcer. He watched as Vi slowly hop out of his arms and gave him a solid punch to the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Q asked while rubbing the sore spot and was surprised to see Vi glaring at him with a bright blush on her face. He looked behind him and grabbed the fallen hat behind him before offering it to Vi as a peace offering for what had happened. She looked at the hat for a second before snatching it and fixing it back on top of her head.

"At least tell me next time."

Q heard from her and started snickering before he saw her put on her gauntlets again; this of course made him quiet down and go back to sharing the chocolate as he originally planned. Of course it would help if he didn't see that the entire tray empty in front of four certain academy champions that were still sucking on their finger and licking their lips greedily.

"I'm guessing you guys never had chocolate before huh?"

He teased and found four head nods toward him before he looked at Caitlyn, who was looking at him but seemed to be a bit out. Q waved a hand in front of her face and was amused when she jolted back to life sporting a small blush. He chuckled before noticing that she wasn't like the others, who were savoring the sweet taste of chocolate while she was just staring.

"Cait."

"U-m yeah?"

"Did you get any chocolate yet?"

She went bright red before staring at her boots and twiddling with her fingers. Caitlyn tried to form words but none came from her moth as she had several opportunities to try the chocolate but she was too busy staring at the small moment that he shared with her partner. Caitlyn pictured in mind herself in Vi's spot; the soft touch of his hands on her waist, his warm embrace, and the embarrassment from his voice when she would straddle him. She realized what she thought about and shook her head several times while putting her hands on each cheek as she tried to deny the thought. She really couldn't like a guy that she just met today, right?

Q was just watching the small battle that was raging inside Caitlyn's head with an amused smile before grabbing the mixing bowl from his left and scooped out a small amount from a silver testing spoon he had on him. He tapped the still blushing sheriff over the counter and offered her the spoon. Caitlyn looked at him and back at the spoon cautiously, as if it was a trick or not.

"C'mon now. You haven't had any so here's some." He said, urging her on. She looked around and saw Vi looking at the spoon with animalistic craving and so did Ahri. She figured that if she didn't accept then the other two would legit pounce on the offer. Plus, Caitlyn was curious about the big deal about the brown cream that made her friends licking their fingers and Vi to pounce onto Q.

Instead of taking the spoon off his fingers, she just ate it like a baby during their meal times when they would be spoon-fed by their parents. The moment it touched her waiting tastes bud, she just looked towards the mixing bowl that had more of the new treat. Caitlyn savored the delectable taste and sweetness of the brown 'chocolate' and she found herself looking at Q's index finger that had a bit of the goodness just at the tip.

Caitlyn pulled away from the spoon and before he could pull his hand away, the sheriff grabbed his hand and started sucking on his finger as much as she could to get the chocolate into her mouth. Q felt the wetness of Caitlyn's tongue roll around his finger and the force of her mouth trying to suck his finger even deeper into her to take all of the chocolate. He went red as the blood was rushing to his head and he tapped Caitlyn's shoulder, who released him from her mouth and went red before bowing before him.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

Q reached over and put two of his hands onto Caitlyn's shoulder to bring her back up to eye level before saying, "It's all right Cait! Just… if you want more, you could have just asked. Hehe."

She nodded quickly before accepting another spoonful of chocolate from the smiling chef.

By this time, the cafeteria had gone completely quiet and watched the exchange between the two with lust, envy, and anger. One particular noble looked down at them with a pair of expensive opera binoculars that he had gotten from his butler and pulled away with a smirk. The amount of sexiness that radiated from the police officer was simply intoxicating. He must have her only to himself. Not anyone else!

He had on your cliché rich boy clothes; that meant designer clothes and handmade sneakers with patches of gold to make them stand out even more. More designer sunglasses, a platinum watch, and a haircut that shouldn't even cost more than it should to boot. He was a well-built young adult, from his personal coaches and parents, weighing in at 150 pounds of muscle displayed in a tan tone, standing at 5'9, and a well-chiseled jaw. He was the definition of a "hunk" by many girl's standards and he has seen more than his fair share of women and models when compared to your average male.

"John!"

"Yes young master?"

"Find me the name of that police officer right there." He said while taking a swig of his coffee as his butler looked down at the first floor and took a quick look of Caitlyn.

"Ah that, young master, is the best Sheriff of Piltover and her name is Officer Caitlyn or Caitlyn Wesson." He replied while putting away the pair of binoculars that purposes were finished at that moment.

"Anything else?"

"Daughter of wealthy businessman Charles Wesson and renowned Hextech scientist Jennifer Wesson. Apparently, she started fighting crime when she was quite young and made a name for herself to where Demacia employs her for services. Here is her record young master." John pulled out an electronic copy profile of the famous Sheriff and handed it to the young man respectfully.

He took it and scrolled through it curiously. Almost all of her cases were solved quickly and with next to no problems. The only cases that he seemed to find that were not as good are ones related to Jinx, the Loose Cannon. However, other than that, she had quite the clean record and she is currently a champion of the Institute with the title, the Sheriff of Piltover. Interesting. He smiled wickedly and looked to his butler, who was waiting patiently for his next command.

"John?"

"Yes young master?"

"Find me more information about this… sheriff." He said, finishing up his Frappuccino and walking towards his personal escort squad, which had two models around his arms and a couple of burly security guys by his side to add to the effect that he was not one to be messed with.

Of course, if you were knowledgeable of the nobles, which everyone should be according to him, they would know him as one of the richest nobles of the city. Son of Gregory Langley and Priscilla Langley, his father a city official and mother a famous fashionista, Matthew Langley was not one to be taken lightly. All he had to do was ask and his request fulfilled in an instant. Money and power in his hands no one is be able to stand in his ways.

"Miss Caitlyn, you will be mine." Matthew laughed as he got into the limo that had parked right outside the doorsteps of the cafeteria. Together, they drove off, plotting whatever devious plan for our resident sheriff.

Meanwhile, Q was still slowly spoon-feeding a blushing red Caitlyn her 6th spoon of chocolate. To be honest with himself, he was quite enjoying himself. It was the same feeling that he had when he was taking care of Vi from time to time. The feeling that he was welcomed, needed, and happiness flooded him as he continued feeding Caitlyn, who resolved to sitting in the counter and accepting every spoonful with a grateful smile. Just when the 9th spoon was about to leave the bowl, Vi grabbed it from his hand and swallowed the whole thing with a great smile before hopping the counter to the other side. She turned to give a surprised Q a quick hug and a waved to Ahri, who gave her a foxy smile and waved back in response.

"Welp duty calls guys and cupcake. Let's roll!"

Vi pulled her partner who was struggling to catch up to her after giving Q a quick wave and smile as best as she could while trying to keep her hat and sunglasses from falling off. Currently her sunglasses were hanging off one ear and her hat was just threatening to all off at the slightest change in balance. Unknowingly to Vi and Cait, all eyes were on them and the cafeteria was silent until the Piltover's finest left and life slowly started going back to normal.

Q look towards the pair and waved them goodbye before turning to the four Academy champions and asked that's been bugging for almost the entire time they were there,

"So, what will you guys have?"

Meanwhile with Piltover's Finest, Vi was trying not to laugh as Caitlyn was finishing fixing her police uniform while glaring at her sparingly. After she finished, Caitlyn started walking towards the general direction of their with Vi now trying to catch up.

"Aww c'mon cupcake, I was only playing. Plus, we gotta get to work before Fiora starts going on us with that ruler of hers."

"Well you didn't have to take that last spoon of chocolate!" Caitlyn started but covered her mouth quickly as she realized her mistake.

"Ohhh, so you wanted to stay for the chocolate huh? Or was it a certain chef that we both happen to know?" Vi teased with a small poke to Caitlyn's side but she was sporting a blush herself. She wouldn't mind staying longer if it meant spending more time with Q and his delicious cooking. Like the guy is a great friend to have around. Vi wouldn't have asked for a better friend than Q. However, something still bugged her mind ever since she met him. He was a friend, right?

Vi bugged Caitlyn during the entire short five minute walk towards their car and it may seem like a lot, but after several years with the Enforcer she has gotten quite used to the teasing and it was a daily occurrence with Vi. Plus, she had another subject on her mind; that being a certain chef and chocolate. The way Q just fed her reminded her of something a coup-. Again she stopped her train of thought right there and shook her head even more. Caitlyn was thinking too much about a guy that she met just today and it was becoming such a pain. Or is it?

"Let's just go. There's the car." Vi pointed towards the only police cruiser there was near the library and knocking Caitlyn out of her current train of thought. It was still parked in the same spot where they had left it and Caitlyn felt like she was forgetting something. Something that happened in the police cruiser that she should hate Vi for but couldn't remember.

They were only about 20 feet from the cruiser before it blew up in a great toxic cloud of smoke and flames.

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER TIME. XD**

 **Sorry guys I couldn't resist and yeah, that's a wrap for this chapter. So apparently Vi's dad was wrong and something bad did happen while they were at the academy. Also, I stayed up quite late for this chapter and it is one of the, if not, longest chapter I have ever written. Regarding the update dates, in my current situation I will only be able to release one chapter every week due to exams coming up and so on.**

 **All right, so I've been looking through the chapters and I've been looking at all the mistakes that I've made, amount of detail I put into the context, etc. I've also been reading other writers fanfic and I looked at their style of writing when compared to mine. I saw in some of their fanfic they put the story in a 1** **st** **person style POV and the question that I got to ask of you guys is that if you want me to do kind of the same thing for this fanfic and the rest of the fanfics that I'll write .**

 **Other than that, what do you guys think of the way the champions are acting or are they a bit too OC? Let me know please and if any other writers have any advice for me feel free to tell me in a PM/DM.**

 **P.S Regarding the next OC x Female champion story that I will write after this one. I have decided to accept whatever pairing that you guys PM/DM me and I will consider writing the one that gets most requested. Also, when you are submitting a pairing, please don't write it in the reviews and just send me it. I'm trying to keep things a little organized and I do appreciate it if you all help me with that.**

 **Again, I want to thank you all for keeping with me on this story and I do quite appreciate all the support. Also, tell me what kind of mistakes I am making so I can improve or else I will keep on making the same mistakes. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already and I will see you all as soon as possible to see what happens next in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**


	5. Trouble at school

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **Hextech Academy**

Shrapnel showered the Piltover's Finest as they flew back from the sheer explosive force that came from their destroyed cruiser. Caitlyn was the first to open her eyes but couldn't see anything at all. Everything to her was a blur as sounds of glass crinkled around her and sounds of a raging fire surround her. She turned to her right and found Vi breathing heavily right beside her, both of their caps had blown off and Caitlyn's vision was shattered. She ripped off her sunglasses and tried to sit up straight but fell back down in pain. Caitlyn reached down to her side and felt something wet at the tip of her fingers.

" _Blood."_

She heard tires screech from a distance and she knew from last night that it was not a good thing. Caitlyn was almost kidnapped and she sure as hell not going through it again.

Caitlyn forced herself up and limped towards her downed partner while holding her right side firmly, as to stop the blood flow. However, Vi looked far worse when compared to her. She had numerous cuts all over her body and judging from the deformed shoulder, Vi's shoulder had dislocated too. Blood was rolling down her face and streaks of red splattered her pink hair.

"Vi."

"Ugh, cupc-ca-ke, what happened?" Vi croaked out. She couldn't feel her left arm at all as her eyes focused onto her injured partner. Caitlyn was bleeding in several places while smoking pieces of welded metal lay scattered around the pair. She could see a raging fire behind before realizing that someone blew up their ride. Vi started to get angry, but had to calm with the increased amount of pressure and blood to her brain causing her to hurt even more in the head.

"Our ride blew up. Now come on!"

Caitlyn carefully limped over to the right side of Vi and pulled her up, as trying to not injure her even more. Going under Vi's arm and shouldering her rifle, Caitlyn limped away from the burning wreckage while supporting an injured Vi. Together, the two trudged as far as they could from the cruiser and newcomers behind them.

However, they didn't make it very far as several darts scatter the area around them and some were actually close to hitting the injured pair. The limp turned into a speed walk as Caitlyn urged on Vi to get the hell out of there. Then, several darts found home in Vi's leg and she fell in a cry of pain face first into the grass field. Caitlyn had to release her partner softly and swerved around with rifle in hand. She saw three vans and a couple dozen people, who dressed in hoodies while covering their face with rags and bandannas, rushed towards them with tranquilizer guns and other weapons.

Caitlyn took aim on her right knee, as her instincts flooded her, and she dropped man after man with non-fatal shots. However, she could already feel her strength leaving her as the adrenaline started to die down and pain started coming back to her. Her vision started blurring as she started missing more and more until a baseball bat flew towards her and smacked her side hard. Gasping with tears in her eyes, Caitlyn dropped her rifle and fell to both knee while clutching her sides. She blinked once and then twice trying to lessen the pain as she could tell that the enemy was approaching fast from the rustling of grass.

" _Everything hurts."_

Caitlyn thought as she looked to her rifle and tried to reach for it but it then kicked out of her reach by a leather boot. A shadow loomed over her and Caitlyn looked up to see a mask with a pair of beady eyes staring straight at her. A tranquilizer gun was resting in the man's hands as he aimed it right towards her.

"Nighty, night."

Was all she heard before her world went blank. Caitlyn fell forward onto the soft grass as the drug took her over and her hat rolled off her head and onto the ground. Vi slowly opened an eye and saw her partner fall to the ground in front of a hooded thug.

"Cup-cake."

Vi tried to reach out to Caitlyn with her outstretched gauntlet but it fell to the ground in a solid thump, unable to hold even her signature weapons any more. The pain and the drug from the darts forced her to under too, as Piltover's Finest for the first time not from Jinx, but from lowly gangsters.

"Get their asses out of here and onto the vans! We are leaving!" The leader commanded as a few of his guys approached the downed officers. However, before they could reach the pair, a volley of spears embedded themselves in front of the gangsters, effectively halting their approach.

"What the fuck!"

The gangsters looked around to find the perpetrator but couldn't see anything until a sudden shadow covered a large area that they were on. One of them pointed to the sky and saw a black dot right covering a small area where the sun was. A whole three seconds passed until many could see that the dot was getting bigger and bigger. A voice could be heard from the sky as the dot came closer to the ground.

" **Grand Skyfall!"**

The dot came crashing down on one of the vans and effectively making a crater as big as the road itself. The dust finally cleared and showed Pantheon, the Artisan of War, standing on the destroyed vehicle while holding his spear and shield in one hand as the other held up an unconscious gangster by the collar before tossing him to the side.

"You all have disgraced the art of war and should feel honored to die by my hands!" Pantheon's voice boomed out to the gangsters and many started sweating buckets just at the sight of the Spartan. Many knew of the might of the infamous Targon who came down from Targon and was even a League Champion.

"Just grab the girls and run for it!" Shouted the leader as he started shooting at the Spartan and two people rushed by his side and each one picked up the fallen pair as they started working away from the charging Spartan.

He grabbed his radio out of his pockets and yelled while running towards the other side of the grounds,

"Back up plan NOW!"

Pantheon was peppered with darts but all of them bounced harmlessly off his shield as he charged at the leader knocking away everyone in his path. He smacked one away with his shield and he stabbed another in the thigh with his spear. He felt a resounding bong on his shield and looked down at the unfortunate person who tried to smack him. The latter paled as he saw his own reflection come at him and knocked around the head. More thugs came charging at him but Pantheon fought his way through them as if they were ants.

The leader paled as he saw his men fall one by one by the unexpected enemy. He had been told that the job was simple enough that he couldn't fail but it paid a very large amount that he could not refuse. The plan was to weaken/distract the targets with the explosion, pull onto the grounds and knock them out with sleeping darts, and get out in less than two minutes. But things went to shit as they still managed to take out several of his men and now another Champion has shown up?! Not only that, the size of the explosion meant that other Champions in the area and campus police are probably on their way right now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two more vans and out came more gangsters wielding weapons of every kind. Overhead he heard the distinct sound of rotor blades as he smirked at his back up. Now most would think that this is a bit too much for just two people, but they would have to understand that they were raiding a place that was even more dangerous than a military base. The amount of Champions in the area calls for extreme measures and he brought it.

A loud battle cry rang from behind him as he turned and saw the Spartan being pinned down by machine gun fire from the chopper. He also saw his men from the vans start running towards him to back him up. However, some were pointing their guns in his general direction and his eyes widened as he raise his hands up in peace.

Then, two of his men that were carrying the girls flew right by him and onto the pavement hard. They were groaning in pain and clutching their sides. They even had their arms and legs bent in painful angles as they tried to crawl away from his general direction. The leader paled as he turned around slowly and saw a kneeing chef kneeing on the ground, holding his two targets.

Q was gently holding onto both Caitlyn and Vi while on his knees, doing a very short but effective medical check and was relieved to find the pair alive and in good shape. Thank god, he made it in time to rescue them or who knows what could've happened to them. He wiped the blood from both of their faces and looked at the enemy before him. Whoever must have done this must really have it out for Caitlyn.

"It's going to be okay." Q whispered to them gently as he continued to rock them gently, trying to soothe their pain as much as he can.

"Compounded ( **Overload)**!"

A blast of blue energy surged past him and exploded on a random thug, who was promptly sent back a few feet as more projectiles were flying at the small group that were trying to rally behind a single man. Q turned around and saw Professor Ryze, the Rogue Mage and now teacher, make his way quickly towards them while casting spell after spell on the enemy.

"Despicable little brats! How dare them! On my school?" Ryze yelled after casting another destructive arcane sphere, "They will suffer!"

"Sensei!"

Ryze turned to look at him and was shocked nonetheless to find the two downed officers covered in numerous injuries. He never personally knew Piltover's Finest, but all the time spent on the Rift with them he had developed a mutual friendship with the pair, as long as they didn't touch his scroll of course.

"Q! What happened to them!"

Ryze rushed over and kneeled down to check the pulse on the two. It was still beating soundly so he figured they were unconscious. He looked around and assessed the situation at the current moment. The helicopter in the air was still pinning down Pantheon relentlessly, several gangsters were on the ground while more were closing onto him and his pupil, and there was at least two dozen heading towards them.

"Q, get the officers out of here! I will hold them off."

Ryze started towards them before he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from going any further.

"No, you go sensei, I'll stay. Get them up to Fiora's tower for emergency medical treatment."

"What! Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you here with these savages!" Ryze retorted angrily.

"Well I can't get them out of here as fast enough before either the guys on foot catch me or the helicopter guns me down and takes off with Caitlyn and Vi. Plus Pantheon needs help!"

He was right. While Q may be fast, he is not fast enough to outrun a helicopter while carrying two people. Ryze had two choices right now. One, he could ignore Q and try to buy him time to make his escape. However, this came with some problems. There was also a factor that the gangsters can somehow over power him and then chase after Q. Also, Q could get ambushed and whatnot. There were too many problems with this course of action. Two, he could Realm Warp him, the officers, and his pupil out of here and out of danger. However, that would mean leaving the Artisan of War to himself to fend off the rest of the thug, but he was sure that Pantheon could handle himself.

Gathering energy, Ryze started casting the large area teleportation spell with his friends and student on it. The spell started to take in effect as the grass was replaced with blue arcane energy and runes decorated the perimeter of the circle. He could feel his energy draining while casting the spell and a sudden pain in his leg.

" _Tch."_

" **Realm Warp!"**

Suddenly, just a split second before the spell finished casting, Q stepped out of the circle quickly. Ryze widened his eyes and tried to reach for him but it was too late as his world became upside down and he was teleported into Fiora's office.

"Q!"

Ryze fell face first onto the floor and quickly recovered himself before finding Headmistress Fiora quickly attending to the now awake officers, who were both struggling to stand up.

"What happened?" Vi asked grudgingly as she sighed in relief as Fiora injected her and Caitlyn with a painkiller shot to numb some of the pain. The only thing she remembered was Caitlyn almost kidnapped again and a throbbing pain in her arm.

"You were ambushed." Fiora said curtly as she popped Vi's shoulder back in with ease, who in return cried in pain but quickly subsided as the drugs started to kick in.

"What about cupcake?"

Caitlyn forced herself up but fell back down before the duelist quickly caught her before she touched the ground. The pair had suffered a few injuries from the blast and they were both lucky that the Institute provided them with as much health potions as they need.

"Rest, you are hurt too badly to do anything. Now sit."

Caitlyn opened her eyes to find herself in Fiora's office again and accepted the health potion from the Headmistress, who was also giving it to her partner as well. She saw Ryze walk and sit tiredly on a couch as he tried to catch his breath. Ryze had pulled a dart out of his leg after he channeled his teleportation spell and he could already feel sleep pulling him under. He looked out the window and raised his hands over it as if he wanted to tear it open and go back to help his pupil. He could use his teleportation spell again, but there was a limit to how many he could do each day. The more times his body passes through the gate. The more of a chance that he could accidently dismember himself if he wasn't careful enough.

Ryze started feeling guilty about not watching Q as closely as he should. The moment that Ryze started the portal, he should have held onto Q just to be sure that he didn't do anything stupid, which he did. Now Q's probably getting handed a new one by the gangsters before being killed just because he chose to stay to either rescue Pantheon or get his revenge for Caitlyn and Vi.

"Headmistress-" Ryze started as he slowly started to succumb to the darkness that is sleep.

"Yes Professor?" Fiora said as she went to comfort her colleague by grasping his hand firmly. While she was supposed to be strict, Fiora always had a soft side for the veteran rune mage. He was always the one with the no-nonsense attitude that she did appreciate every now and then to keep her on track.

"-help Q on the grounds." Ryze managed out before he closed his eyes and went to sleep under the influence of the sleeping dart drug. The dart itself would wear off eventually. But not fast enough for him to help Q.

Fiora's eyes widened as she caught his message before running and swinging open the massive multi-colored glass panel to reveal almost a war-zone on her field.

A pair of helicopters were relentlessly pinning down the Targonian Spartan as he held his ground and running around taking out gangster after gangster. Pantheon's armor and shield were doing a good job of deflecting the Hextech bullets but he was suffering more and more damage by the second as his skin was slowly being ripped apart from the projectiles that managed to make it past his armor. Fiora saw a very large amount of men running towards, from what she could see, a person wearing an apron.

"Q!"

Q turned around and waved back at his Headmistress as he gave a small wave before turning back to his opponents. He had a lesson to teach and for once, he wasn't the student.

Fiora had on a distraught face as she realized her friend was trying to take a small battalion by himself. She was about to hop out of the window to get him before she heard a noise beside her and found Vi supporting Caitlyn on her good shoulder towards the window ledge she was leaning on. Vi reached the opening with her partner and shook her partner to wake her up more, which she did and leaned out to look at the field before her eyes widened too as she gripped onto the edge.

"Q!" She tried yelling but her voice was still sore from the smoke and she had to resort to just standing there and watching her friend be killed. Caitlyn tried reaching for her rifle but it still wasn't there again. It was like déjà vu was having a field day with her. Not only was she hurt, but she was helpless as well. Helpless as she watched the small battalion charge at the Ionian that was calmly walking towards them.

Q breathed in and out while outstretching his hands in front of him, as he focused his ki out of his center, to form two glowing sabres, which he instantly grasped each one in a hand before twirling them around as he settled in a stance. Which was him pointing the blade of the left sabre in front of him while the other was above his shoulder behind him. As he did, the sword instantly dimmed out before revealing two plain steel blades with a leather hilt and an intricate guard. A lone ribbon hanged from the pommel as it went with the motion of the swords and wielder.

Caitlyn felt her jaw drop slightly at the sight while Vi was just whistled appreciatively and grinned widely but both still in pain for the health potions were still doing their job. Fiora felt her hand go to her ruler/blade as she watched Q summon his weapon. This was always a habit of hers when a person shows enough promise that she even acknowledges them. It was a sign that another "worthy" opponent has shown up, whether they like it or not. However, Fiora never expected it to be Q though. She always thought of him to be the kind of man to not resort to violence, but she guessed that everyone has a side to them that not many would expect.

Q remained in his stance patiently, as the enemy were just about to close in on him. Some had baseball bats, wrenches, and crowbars. Each one of them looked at him with malice, greed, and anger in their eyes. Overall, ordinary people would just become intimidated or surrender because they think they would have no chance of winning. However, Q was not an ordinary person.

He was far from ordinary.

( **A/N: If you want more of an epic scene in your mind for the beat down that is about to happen, play Wong Fei Hung – Hero of China YouTube video. ;) )**

The thugs charged at him blindly and with weapons raised as they tried to avenge their friends defeat. Q smirked before throwing down a smoke cover and disappearing behind the gray wall as the thugs blindly entered the smoke field with no vision whatsoever. Few halted to a stop inside while others immediately ran back out of the fog while tripping over their allies and back out to clear air.

A couple seconds later, everyone that stayed inside promptly flew out after a sound of metal hitting metal and slicing flesh. Each one of them were groaning in pain and had a large variety of injuries like bruises, many cuts, dislocated joints, and some even had broken limbs and bones. The moral of the group dropped a small amount as they saw their friends in the fetal position in such a short period. Murmurs spreaded around the group as they tried to figure out what had happened. Someone threw a grenade into the gas but it came back right at them and up went several toasted gangsters. The leader smacked the person over the head and scolded him before looking back at the smoke cloud expectantly.

Q, after deflecting the explosive with a quick bat with the side of his sword, turned towards the general direction of the choppers as they were continuing their attack on the tiring Spartan. He twirled his dual blades a few times before jamming it into the ground and preparing his attack that would free Pantheon.

Once again, he gathered ki from his center and as Q cupped his hands in front of his center, instead of projecting it as just pure ki. He willed it to change into lightning as sparks started to crackle and pop quickly while he forced it to become one with his hand. Blue tendrils of electricity raced across his arms as he prepared for a shot to take out the flying pests on the Targonian Spartan. Concentrating, he moved his body to imitate the posture of an archer and when he did a bow made out of lightning formed in his left hand as, he pulled back his right to notch an arrow. He willed for an arrow to appear and it did. However, instead of blue lightning, it was a "shocking" yellow.

Q released some ki to map his surroundings and he found the pair of helicopters just a bit to his right. Swiveling towards them, he pulled back the arrow more and willed even more ki into the single arrow. Therefore, amplifying its power to a decent amount as he charged it up until he planted his foot firmly down and took aim. His eyes started shining bright yellow as Q released the arrow and shouted,

" **Lightning Form: Dragon's Rise!"**

The bolt soared towards the choppers and cleared all of the smoke in its wake. Therefore, taking his cover with it. As it did, it took on the form of a dragon as it flew towards the helicopter and struck it in its tail violently. A massive crackling explosion filled the area that it hit and tendrils of electricity struck the nearby chopper too in the rotary blades, which elicited a small explosion as the engine was promptly fried. The pair both came crashing down onto the field in a scene of fire and smoke as the two were officially out of service.

The trio of women in the clock office looked on in awe as they saw their favorite chef blast down two helicopters in just one shot. Caitlyn was looking appreciatively at Q while Vi just leaned on the edge and looked at her best friend with a confident smile. However, Fiora was feeling her hand grasp onto the hilt of her weapon more often as she continued to watch the small-scale battle happen in front of her. As Fiora watched Q launch the small missile and destroy the aircraft, she started looking at him in a new light. Far different from before.

After dispatching of the helicopters, Q turned to the rest of the gangsters as he watched their hopes of killing him falter by a considerable amount. Some tried to run but pulled back by those who wanted to fight. However, even they were doubting themselves as they saw two of their best chances of winning instantly be destroyed. The leader stepped forward and just started clapping and some thought he had gone crazy.

"Impressive my friend."

Q just raised an eyebrow to this and he thought the guy had gone crazy too. He would never consider anyone that would hurt his friends a "friend". However, he's never been given praise for beating up another person's friend so he decided to listen to what the man had to say.

"You look like a good man to have in my group. So how about this? You join my group and you can get whatever you want. Money, power, women, drugs. You name it, you get it. All you gotta do is come with us or let us go. What do you say buddy?" The leader offered with a smile as he gestured towards his gang. Of course, he wasn't actually going to do it. Like, the kid injured so many of his men AND destroyed both of his only helicopters. The moment that the kid turned his back, a bullet would easily find a home in his head.

Several glowing knives embedded themselves in front of the leader's feet as he yelped and jumped back in surprise. He looked back towards the kid and saw that he was pissed. The leader can almost feel the aura of hatred and anger directed at him after he made his offer.

As soon as he heard women in the offer, Q immediately growled before summoning a couple of ki knives into his hand and tossed them at the feet of what he presumed to be the leader. He hated the fact that women were always in the offers of lowly men like him. It was his own belief that women are treated with as much respect as possible. To have them offered to him so casually as if they were property. Not only that, they tried to kidnap Caitlyn AGAIN and even tried to go after Vi! The amount of pain that they went through and he wasn't there to stop them. He would not let this matter go unpunished. No, he will not.

"So you're gonna offer me women huh?"

"Yes, as many as you want too. You can have every kind that you want-"

The leader was cut-off by an explosion of dirt and grass in front of him, which originated from the glowing knives that Q had thrown earlier. Annoyed and snarling, the leader snapped his fingers and almost instantly, his men turned their heads towards him attentively.

"Person that brings me this guy's head gets 100,000 gold pieces from me and a VIP pass to the best club in Piltover."

Consumed by lust and greed, the men readied their weapons and charged the lone warrior in a mixed battle cry, who is holding dual sabres to fight a small battalion that was equipped with bats, crowbars, swords, etc.

Q instantly grabbed his blades from the ground and readied into a charging stance. Which was him crouching down and holding both his blades parallel to his arms behind him at a 45 degree angle. Q waited until the enemy were close and he made his move. Focusing ki to the soles of his feet, he dashed rapidly towards the enemy battalion with determination etched into his face.

Caitlyn and Vi, both horrified, tried making their way towards the door before Fiora grabbed them both by their shoulders and gestured towards the battle.

Just as the first baseball bat came flying towards his face, Q launched himself into the air by projecting a large amount of ki underneath his soles that it actually made a crater where he once stood.

Vi and Caitlyn both went slack jawed at the distance that Q had just jumped. They had on several occasion, seen people jump as high as he did but it was usually with some help like a jetpack, wings, or a boost.

He went at least two to three stories in the air before summoning several glowing throwing knives in his hands and crossed his arms in front of his chest before shouting,

" **Ki Form: Daggers of Enlightenment**!"

He scattered the deadly projectiles at the group below and watched as mini explosions shake the ranks of the thugs. Small geysers of smoke, grass, and dirt filled the air as the field took a beating as well as the thugs. Q dropped towards the ground and he sliced in half a stray metal baseball bat that had come flying towards him easily as if it was butter. Cushioning his fall with more ki, he landed in the middle of the enemy group and the thugs all froze in place, not knowing what to do.

The leader, after faltering for as bit, yelled,

"Get him!"

The thugs broke out of their shock and charged at the lone swordsman with killing intent. Q instantly parried the first strike and then kicked another to his right. Q was a complete monster. He weaved in and out between slashes, which managed to cut to only hurt them, not kill. Never staying in one place and faster than most of the thugs had thought. He suffered very few injuries as he inflicted slash after slash, kick after kick, and knee after knee, to the bodies of all the enemies around him.

Caitlyn and Vi both had the same reaction as they saw Q become a one man army, like damn. Fiora was grinning like crazy the more she saw him try single-handedly defeat a small battalion and he was actually doing it too. Every move that Q executed was precise and efficient as he fluidly cut his way through the enemy ranks as quickly as possible. Fiora had finally found a worthy opponent, and she wasn't going to let this chance pass her at all.

The inexperienced thugs stood no chance as the clearly experienced warrior cut them down easily as if they were nothing. Anything that was thrown at him was instantly sliced in half as he quickly moved through the crowd, cutting down anyone that was unfortunate enough to be around him at the time. The ones that he had already defeated are laying down on the ruined grass, nursing the cuts and bruises that they got from trying to fight him.

A few tried to run but were stopped by a few spears in front of them and a bash to the head with a shield or a fist, courtesy of Pantheon. After being freed from the onslaught of metal from above, he only took a few minutes of rest before he saw Q jump into a one-man army situation and Pantheon instantly recovered himself and joined the fray by taking care of anyone that tried to cowardly flee. Slowly, the thugs numbers diminished as one by one they fell after another by sword, shield, spear, or limb.

In just a few minutes, Q had taken out more than two dozen thugs, who had a variety of weapons, while he had just two steel sabres. However, with the teachings of his former sensei's and the help of his ki, Q danced around them and cut them down gracefully before moving onto the leader.

 **(Stop the epic Chinese music. :) )**

The leader had gone deathly pale he saw the monster of a man Q was. No one but Champions could do that and come out unscathed. It just wasn't possible for a lone ordinary man to take out so many of his men and take out his helicopters. He saw Q slowly walking towards him with his blades drawn and he was scared beyond belief. The leader dropped his tranquilizer gun and made a run for it towards the van's that had brought him his reinforcements. Something bright flew past his head and hit a single van before it arched to the other one in a shocking yellow arch of electricity. Both of the van's instantly blew up after being exposed to such high amounts surging through their main body, circuits, and gas tank.

The leader turned around and saw Q holding the bow that had shot down his helicopters. He tried to backtrack but tripped over his own two feet as he watched his executioner slowly walk towards him. He was so scared that he crapped himself in his pants the closer Q got. Eventually, Q reached the leader and pointed his sword right at the man's face. Seconds passed as the tense moment grew longer and Q instantly slashed his sword. The sound of metal effortlessly slashing through air as the leader, having already thinking that he was going to die, instantly fainted as he saw the blade come towards his head.

Q, instead of ending the man's life, just waved his sword in front of the man's face and sniggered when he saw the guy faint from the brief illusion of death. He really didn't think that this guy was actually the leader of the gang that raided the school. Therefore, he figured once a leader of a gang loses all of his followers, he's just another ordinary person scared of great power.

Q looked around and saw Pantheon just finishing knocking out the last of the thugs. He looked around the field and his eyes widened as he saw the amount of damage that he had caused to the campus. The field itself was ruined with knocked out thugs scattered everywhere, wreckages from the various vehicles that had blown up, and patches of grass ruined from his ki kunai. He started sweating as he thought of how much Fiora would punish him for making such a mess of a school.

He stepped over a groaning thug's body carefully as he made his way towards Pantheon, who was picking out his spears from the ground. Q easily pulled out a spear and tossed it to the Spartan, who caught it and vanished it to who knows where. The latter nodded in his direction before walking towards the general direction of Fiora's office. Q heard sirens as he saw both campus police and Piltover's Police department drive onto the scene of the small battle that was fought on the field. Seeing as he was no longer needed now, Q hurried to the clock tower before any more trouble fell onto him from the local justice bringers.

Q walked into Fiora's office behind Pantheon and past the destroyed door. He heard Fiora thanking the Targonian Spartan as he examined the broken doorway before he heard a gasp behind him and Q turned around to see Caitlyn, Vi, and Fiora with staring at him with mixed emotions; they were admiration, disbelief, and a more disturbing one that he couldn't figure out. Piltover's Finest looked better than he last saw them as they both were cleaned up and looked as if they weren't in the middle of a small scale battle minutes before hand. He gave his usual greeting, which was a simple wave and "yo" before he was tackled by Vi instantly.

Q easily caught the Enforcer in a great hug as she threw herself at him. After regaining his balance, Q brushed aside the mess of neon pink hair, and he saw a pair eyes glinting with worry and pink bangs covered parts of her face as Vi looked up at him. A brief second passed between the two as a comfortable silence came over them. Vi hugged him tighter and buried herself into his neck as a huge weight was taken of her shoulders. While she was excited to see that Q beat the shit out of those thugs, Vi was just glad that her friend was okay. She honestly didn't know how she would react if she saw her best friend die in front of her.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself kid."

Vi went more into the hug as Q happily obliged and held her closer while slowly petting her head. He was just glad that she was okay too. He was just lucky enough to be heading towards the explosion after he heard it all the way from the kitchen. If he didn't, which would've been unlikely because that thing was loud, he might not have made it in time to save the Piltover's Finest.

He heard someone clear their throat as he turned towards the general direction and saw Fiora smirking at him, Caitlyn was trying not to meet his gaze, and Pantheon was looking around the massive office library. He went slightly pink as he released Vi, much to her disappointment, and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Now that greetings are out of the way-"

Vi actually went a soft red and started rubbing her arms out of habit while looking away from the Duelist. She might have gotten a bit too excited seeing Q again after he took on all those people. She had to make sure he had no injuries by hugging him, right?

"-mind explaining to us what you did out there Q?"

Q smiled a bit before outstretching his hand and summoning a ball of energy. Everyone leaned into look, even Pantheon, as he willed it to change into other forms like lightning, fire, and iron.

"This here is ki. Ki is the energy inside my body is the best way I can explain it and it is present in all living things, but only a few are able to control it much less effectively. I have seen others who have also used ki like me as a weapon. So the way it works is that if I want to create something out of my ki." He concentrated for a split second and formed a single dagger, "All I would have to do is imagine the object inside my mind and focus on the object forming where I want like on my hand, behind me, and basically everywhere as long as it's within my capable range. However, there is a limit to how much ki I can use and if I use too much. I'll end up half-dead for a couple of days to recover."

Everyone looked at the glowing knife expectantly. Half of them thought that it would explode at any moment before Q chuckled and he willed it to fade away in a mist of gold.

"I can also will it to either explode, as you've seen earlier, or I can simply make it disappear, like so."

"Interesting power Q. I hope that you will bear the responsibility of such great power no?" Fiora asked with her eyebrows raised. While she was impressed with his ability, Fiora was just afraid of Q misusing his power. She had seen too many people, with great power, turn corrupt after a while. However, she had a feeling that Q would be fine as she watched him.

"Of course Fiora."

"Good."

She was about to challenge him to a duel but thought better of it and to let him rest after seeing what he did earlier. Taking on large amounts of people isn't exactly a walk in the park and the amount of training that one would have to even achieve the feat is just, wow.

"Well big boy, looks like you're gonna be one hell of a sub for the tournament. After we win the thing, we gonna celebrate and get DRUNK!" Vi decreed as she wrapped an arm around Q's shoulder and pulled in a surprised Caitlyn with the other. However, she pulled them in a bit too close, as Caitlyn and Q's faces were just mere inches from touching each other. Q blushed bit before he started laughing and Caitlyn joined in too while even Fiora cracked open a smile. Pantheon went back to browsing the library and Ryze was still ignored as he was still knocked out from the drug.

Q stopped for a moment and smiled sadly at the two beautiful next to him as they laughed along. He knew that they would never be interested in a guy like him. The least that he could do was to make sure that they got with someone who truly deserves them.

Footsteps were heard from behind Q as he turned around and saw the police-chief walking towards Piltover's Finest with a few officers accompanying him. Piltover's Finest stood at attention and saluted their commanding chief in his chief uniform, who returned the gesture before saying, "At ease."

They did just so and waited for any information or orders that would be coming from their chief. They expected that he would've wanted a report on what happened during their assignment, but they didn't expect him to come so fast.

"I see there's never a dull day with you two involved I see?"

"Probably not sir." Vi snickered before catching the glare the chief/ her father was giving her and effectively regained her posture. She had to remember that when outside of home or when alone. They had to act like professionals instead of their father/daughter relationship.

"Now I'm relieving you two of you of your assignment and appointing someone else."

"Why though? The tournament isn't until two more weeks?"

"It was going to be in two weeks. However, representatives from major nations are arriving sooner than expected so we can't postpone the tournament anymore. The tournament will officially start in two days' time."

Caitlyn's eyes widened as she heard the news. She had a schedule planned spanning the two weeks following the start of the tournament but now it was ruined. She had to fit in all the training regimens into two days?!

"Now I'm going to have a word with a couple of thugs and I expect both of you to be ready to represent you division." Chief Davis saluted the both of them, which they returned at attention, and nodded towards Fiora before making his way back outside with his officers following him.

"Welp, what's the plan Cait?"

Q looked at the Sheriff expectantly and was surprised to see her blushing slightly as she tried to come up with a response. She wasn't used to the close contact with Q yet. It doesn't make sense to her, the feelings that she had. It wasn't normal at all. Q's face was just a feet from her and she couldn't look him straight in the eye.

"T-the plan is to take a break and train tomorrow!"

Caitlyn managed to stammer out before saying with conviction. Vi looked at her figuring that she had gone crazy before laughing aloud. She didn't think that the professional officer had it in her to just ditch the whole day and relax. Granted they were almost kidnapped, Caitlyn's second attempt, but Vi guessed even the best of them needs a day off.

Q chuckled lightly before grabbing both of their hands before leading them out of the office and down towards the campus cafeteria. They both turned scarlet as their favorite resident chef dragged Piltover's Finest along with him to spend the day relaxing.

Pantheon, after watching the trio leave, walked up to Fiora and presented her a small-decorated cake box in a white plastic bag. Fiora gratefully accepted it and opened the package to reveal a slice of cake. However, it wasn't any ordinary cake. It was Pantheon's special double layer chocolate fudge cake!

Before, she never had chocolate growing up despite how rich she was. It was just something that wasn't in Piltover at all. Until she found about Pantheon's cooking skills and he didn't want the world to know that he was baking yet. Therefore, she offered him a deal, which was bringing her something to taste every so often, in exchange for her silence. He immediately agreed and she has been getting the delectable baked goods from him every couple of weeks.

"Appreciated Pantheon."

"You're welcome Fiora, now. I am in need some of your assistance."

"Hmm?" Fiora said while eating the delectable desert. Whatever could the Spartan want from her?

"I am finding a man with a strange name, Q."

Fiora's eyes widened before setting down her fork and looked the Targonian Spartan straight into the eye. This was a first. No one has ever asked for Q personally minded that she hasn't known him for very long but still.

"What is your business with him?"

"I have heard from some of my young recruits that there is a chef in Piltover that is rivaled by no one. I believe that in order to be a better baker, I must beat others that are stronger than I am. From the rumors that I also hear from traveling tourists he is very well known." Pantheon stated firmly while matching Fiora's gaze. She could tell from his facial expression and past that Pantheon was not one that tells lies or plays games with others.

The Duelist started at Pantheon before bursting out in laughter and stopped shortly after to regain her composure but still had tears in her eye. Pantheon stared at Fiora in bewilderment before slamming his spear down onto the ground in frustration.

"Enough! I must challenge this "Q" to get stronger. Now, where can I find him?"

Fiora just shook her head before pointing out the window and towards the cafeteria.

"You just missed him. Q was going towards the mess hall with Officer Caitlyn and Vi by his side."

With that, Pantheon immediately ran towards the open window and jumped out quickly before landing with a loud thud. Fiora looked out and smiled as she watch him run towards the mess hall, in search of a worthy opponent to sharpen his skills as a culinary master. She took another bite of the delicious cake and almost squealed in joy at the softness and flavor.

"Q, I'm going to be honest, you might have some competition." Fiora said to herself as she enjoyed her savory delivery in peace.

 **Meanwhile with Q and Piltover's Finest**

Vi, instead of being pulled along, not that she minded, opted for racing the other two to the cafeteria. Caitlyn and Q were both laughing along as they chased after their friend, hand-in-hand.

" **Grand Skyfall!"**

Suddenly, a huge shadow covered the area just in front of Vi as the voice came crashing down and creating a large area of dust and the origin of the voice revealed themselves. Q, already knowing who it was, let down his guard and waited for the Targonian Spartan to show himself.

"Pantheon?! What are you still here for?" Vi accused while pointing a mechanical finger at the Spartan. Pantheon looked at Q, pointed his own finger at the chef, and challenged him, "Q, I challenge you to a cook off!"

Q's eyes widened as he heard the challenge and looked at Caitlyn to confirm what he just heard, but there was a small problem. Caitlyn couldn't meet his gaze as she was blushing at him holding her hands. He quickly let go and apologized after realizing his position.

"Its fine."

Caitlyn said as she lowered her hat to cover her red face a bit, as Q turned back to Pantheon with a grin and offered his hand.

"I accept your challenge."

The Targonian Spartan laughed aloud and grasped Q's hand in a firm handshake, officially deeming the challenge valid.

 **A/N: That's a wrap. Sorry guys for the late update. I had exams to study for, a birthday party to plan and get supplies for, and much sleep was needed for me to get up for school/classes. But other than that, the first big battle scene of the story and I must say it's not half bad.**

 **Alright, so Q got challenged to a cook-off with the one and only Mantheon so I'm curious how this will turn out. Also Caitlyn cannot get a break, Jesus. If you're wondering what Q's weapons look like, look up Chinese Dao or sabre/saber and that's what he is using. Ionia, in this story, will represent the sort of Asian country of Runeterra just to clear some things up.**

 **Like I said, I'm thinking of doing another fanfic after this one and it will be OC x Female Champion. If you want your favorite pairing written. Just send me a PM/DM and I will consider it after I looked at all of them.**

 **P.S: I'm considering doing an Ashe x OC Fanfic just because I hate the Tryn x Ashe pairing with a passion. Plus Ashe was the first Champion I played so she has a special place in my heart. 3**

 **So PM/DM me if you want to see this and maybe if you want to see another girl thrown into the mix as well.**

 **Also, I looked at the way I write and I feel like I could use some improvement and I have seen other writers have editors as friends and if anyone would like to help me or know someone that can edit. Please send them my way or PM/DM me. It would really help with the way this story is written and my other stories too.**

 **Again, I want to thank you all for keeping with me on this story and I do quite appreciate all the support. Also, tell me what kind of mistakes I am making so I can improve or else I will keep on making the same mistakes. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already and I will see you all as soon as possible to see what happens next in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**


	6. Cook-off and confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **In front of Hextech Academy's cafeteria**

The challenge was accepted as two chefs ready to duke it out to test their knowledge on the culinary arts. Pantheon was visibly happy about the challenge and he was thinking inside of his mind of the different kinds of food that Q would set as the theme.

Caitlyn felt her hand got to her back out of habit to feel the familiar weight of her rifle but found air. Her face fell as she remembered that she lost it again after losing it. She shut her eyes because she felt them get wet as tears threatened to come out. Suddenly, she felt a hand go up to her face and softly wipe her eyes dry. She opened her eyes and found her gun held in front of a smiling Q. Caitlyn looked at Q with disbelief. He just continued to amaze her in every way possible. First, it was his cooking ability. Second, was his ability to take on a small battalion. Now this?!

Q, nervous under Caitlyn's gaze, rubbed his head sheepishly. Hopefully, she doesn't find out that he returned it to her already. He didn't know how she would but he just hoped.

"I found it when I was on my way b-"

He was cut off when she suddenly embraced him in a tight hug. Surprised, he looked down at her and saw that she sobbing into his chest uncontrollably while almost painfully crushing his back. Her tears had soaked into his black T-shirt but he didn't mind it all as he let her do what she needed to do.

"Th-aan-k yo-u."

Q didn't know what else to do but wrap his arms around her and comfort her the best he could. He stroke her dark violet hair softly and rocked her around the same way as he did to Vi. Also, Q was just a bit taller than her too as he rested his chin atop of her head and he sighed. He actually didn't see this coming from Caitlyn. He expected the Sheriff to be fine with just losing her gun and getting a replacement, but he figured some things mean too much to lose and that there was another side to the dutiful cop after all.

" _Shhhh, don't cry."_

He whispered into her ears as the sobbing slowly started to slow down after a while and then she was silent. He felt feeling of flesh as Caitlyn pressed her breasts onto his chest. Blushing for only a brief moment, he shook his head and stayed still. Q released Caitlyn and looked at her wiping her eyes with the back of her hands as she recovered. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile in return.

Vi loudly cleared her throat to catch the pairs attention while also glaring at them. Vi was impatiently tapping her boot on the pavement and crossing her arms over her chest while looking at the two. She envied that it had to be Caitlyn in his arms and not her! Vi knew Q the longest so she should be the one he took care of the most. Now Vi knew that she would be called selfish but she didn't care what others thought of her at all.

The pair released each other and Q patted Caitlyn on the head to see if he can get a reaction out of her, which she blushed lightly while holding her hands behind her back and smiled appreciatively at his caring touch. Now Caitlyn could see why her partner has a special interest in this man. He was kind, a good cook, and a gentleman all in one package. What else could a girl ask for in a friend?

Q turned towards Pantheon and thought about the theme of the challenge while crossing his arms over his chest and scratching his mini-goatee. He knew, from past challenges, that the challenged always set the standards for the duel. Now all he had to do was think of one. He could do a more meal like challenge and have the odds in his favor, but Q wanted the duel to be fair and not just be all in his favor because he was not a man to do those kinds of things. Suddenly, his mind went to Caitlyn and he instantly thought of a theme that he knew would instantly cheer her up.

"Dessert."

Pantheon's mind stopped and his head snapped towards the young chef in disbelief. Dessert? Did he hear right?

"Wait, did you say the theme is dessert?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure about this decision Q? Once the theme is selected then you cannot change it or go back on your word to fight me. You understand that right?" Pantheon asked for clarification.

"Yep. The theme for our battle will be dessert themed. The rules will be that we each have the rest of the day to gather up our ingredients and meet back at this cafeteria for the cook-off. Then we both will have exactly one hour to cook up our dishes and serve it to three judges. Best two out of three of the votes will win." Q stated as he gave Pantheon a smile and a hand to shake to seal the deal.

"Hmm." Pantheon thought about not the rest of the rules, but Q's decision to choose desserts as the theme instead of something else. Very few people knew about his talent of cooking desserts and he knew that Fiora would never go back on her word. However, it could just be a coincidence and that he was just being paranoid as hell.

"Deal." Pantheon firmly grasped Q's hand signaling that the terms were set and that there was no going back before asking, "Now who will be the three judges?"

"I believe these two lovely ladies here wouldn't mind tasting both of our dishes."

Q gestured to Piltover's Finest as they both went red from the compliment. Not only did they get to taste Q's cooking but also the rumored best baker from the Targon? It was a chance that the both of them couldn't pass up. Vi tried to play if off with a shrug and scratching her head with her gauntlets before saying with a thumbs up and great smile, "I'm in!" Caitlyn was a bit shyer about it and lowered her hat in an attempt to hide her blushing face again before turning away and answering softly, "I wouldn't mind."

"Alright, now we need one more."

"Hold on, I believe I should choose the last judge and it will be my good friend, Leona." Pantheon interjected, while crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn't just let Q get all his friends onto the judge's seat. It might not be fair for their views might be biased so he needed to get at least someone he knew on to judge their battle.

"The Radiant Dawn?"

"Yes her."

"Hmm, very well then. We have our three judges and the time to shop for our supplies start now!"

Pantheon immediately squatted down and launched into the air to go shopping for his supplies wherever he went. Q smiled as he watched the Targonian Spartan go on his way and he figured that he should do the same. He knew that the theme itself was in Pantheon's favor and that it was also his weakest subject in terms of cooking because he just got into it with the chocolate mix that he made. However, he was always up for a challenge and he figured Caitlyn could cheer up a bit from the sweets that she would taste along with Vi.

Q stretched a bit before making his way towards his motorcycle behind the staff entrance of the cafeteria with Piltover's Finest following. He saw that his motorcycle was a different color, which was due to adaptive Hextech technology, than the one that he saved Caitlyn to avoid any kind of suspicion from the Sheriff towards him. He really didn't want Caitlyn to know him as a big hero or anything like that. He just wanted to be that good friend of hers and to help her find someone special if he can.

He hopped onto the bike and put a key into the ignition switch before turning it on and starting on his way out of the driveway. Q felt a large hand on his shoulder as he stopped and turned around to see a curious Vi with Caitlyn leaning on the wall of the side of the building.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping of course. The kitchen doesn't have everything I need so I have to go and get the missing ingredients."

He started to rev up his engine but he felt the grip tighten on his shoulder, which stopped him from leaving unless he wanted to be yanked off as his motorcycle went flying. Q sighed as he got off but left the ignition on while the vehicle had a soft and low purr to it. He turned to look at Vi straight into the eye as he waited for an explanation to why she was stopping him from going.

"Viiiiiiiiiii." He stretched out her name to emphasize his point and crossing his arms over his chest. It was rare for him to see Vi act this way and it was weirder for her to stop him from doing his job.

"Well, can I come with?" She replied with a nervous chuckle, "I mean we always go shopping together in the past so."

Q looked at her curiously but had to shake his head and say, "Sorry but you can't Vi. It just wouldn't be fair if I knew what you liked when out shopping for ingredients."

Vi felt her somewhat excited mood fall as she realized her mistake and mumbled a quick apology before starting on her way towards Caitlyn before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, effectively stopping her in her tracks. She felt Q's familiar touch as she melted into his embrace and he rested his chin atop of her head. His hugs were always the best because Vi always managed to feel somewhat happy or relieved in Q's arms. Whenever Vi had a hard day at work or when she was just plain tired, he'd either treat her to a meal or just hold her for a while to calm her down.

"Look I promise that I won't be long and that you'll still have some of the best dessert from Pantheon and me alright?"

Vi nodded before turning back around and looked at Q. He was so adorable with his pair of glasses that shielded his brown eyes on a slightly tan face. However, at the same time, somewhat mature with his small goatee that was still growing tickled her a bit whenever he rested his chin atop of her head.

Q always joked about how when he got older that he would grow it out and rub it like those old geezers whenever they thought of something to say. Wise he said it made him feel. They had stared at each other after for a while before bursting out in laughter and went back to enjoying whatever meal Q had cooked up that evening. Q had always been there for her despite only knowing her for such a short time. She felt bad not giving him anything in return while he cooked for her free of charge and comfort her whenever he was there.

Vi and Q both stared at each other as he gave her a warm smile, which she returned with a big smile of her and a deep red face to go with it.

Her eyes wandered up to his mouth and stared at the slightly chapped lips for a bit. She thought for a brief moment curiously, " _Did he ever have his first kiss?"_

She shook her head at first before staring at his lips again. They were just so tempting to her that Vi almost gave into temptation but she just shook her head even more. Q looked at her with his signature head-cocked-to-the-side and asked, "Something wrong Vi?"

Vi widened her eyes seeing as how she had been caught shook her and pushed Q back for him to mount his bike forcefully, almost knocking him over in the process. Q hopped onto his bike and looked at her one last time before giving another smile before starting to turn onto the road. Before he could though he felt a hand on his shoulder and a pair of lips on his right cheek.

Vi had gathered up her wits before saying, "Screw it!" and leaned up to Q and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he was about to pull out. Q immediately stopped his bike before turning to look at the blushing red Enforcer with his mouth hanging open in shock. He honestly didn't know what to say as he watched Vi rub her arms out of habit and not looking at him in the eye.

"Vi? Did you just-"

"Just go!"

She immediately empowered her Hextech gauntlets and punched the back of his bike with her palm. The result was Q launching into the air before turning around and giving Vi a big smile with a wave. He landed with ease on the asphalt on his rear wheels and immediately started onto his destination with a wild grin.

Vi looked off longingly into the direction that he went and licked her lips briefly. She tasted smokiness, presumably from his previous fight when he launched that smokescreen attack. Not pleasant, but not awful either. Vi wondered what his lips would taste like and she blushed at the thought. She wanted so much to kiss him but couldn't work up the courage too. All the other stunts that she pulls seems like a walk in the park when compared to this.

Jumping out of a building? Survived with just a few scratches.

Breaking into a house for an arrest? Break open the door with a single punch.

Getting a veteran ex-soldier of Noxus to talk for his crimes? Beat him into submission and rinse and repeat.

Kissing her crush that was also her best friend and asking him out? She almost died just trying to kiss him on the cheek and send him on his way before any questions were asked. However, if she did kiss him on the lips, she wouldn't mind at all and cherish the thought of her first forever. Many would expect for the mischievous, troublemaking, and bad girl Enforcer to have at least a boyfriend or lost her first kiss already. However, like Caitlyn, she was looking for someone that would truly fit her and wasn't interested in a one night stand. She wanted to have someone that would be there for her when she most needs it and Q was the one that she found to fit her tastes.

Vi smiled at the thought and walked back towards her partner who was casually leaning on the wall. Vi went up to her and whispered sultrily into her ear, " _Your move."_

Caitlyn went bright red as she started sputtering and tried to come up with a comeback but couldn't. Vi grinned wickedly as she started walking away from her and onto the campus to patrol for the remaining day before the challenge starts with her hands behind her back. Vi may be dense, but she's not blind enough to know that Caitlyn has also developed an interest in Q too. Even if it is Caitlyn, Vi met Q first and known him longer so therefore he's hers. However, it would be up to Q to choose who he loves, but she was confident enough to know that their lasting friendship would win him over to her.

Caitlyn started running after her partner while shaking her head in denial at the comment. She couldn't possibly like a guy that she just met today, right? Caitlyn has heard the phrase love at first sight many times before in love letters that she got but she never really believed it at all. To her, it was just something that guys say to get into her pants and boast to their friends that they slept with the famous Sheriff of Piltover. She didn't want that at all. She wanted someone to hold her close whenever she needed comfort, someone that wouldn't betray her trust no matter what, someone that would treat her like a woman and not some trophy to win. Someone like…Q.

She halted in her steps as the thought settled in her head. Caitlyn had only known him for not even a day and Q was already showing the qualities of a true gentlemen. Was she really falling for him? If she did, what about Vi? What would she do about her?

Setting aside the thought for later, Caitlyn caught up to Vi's stride as they both went on with their patrol around the partially destroyed campus and talked about what was going to be cooked by the two chefs for their battle. The rivalry between the two was common knowledge to everyone but never had they competed for a person's love interest before. However, there was a first time for everything, no?

 **Time skip: Several hours later**

Somehow, word has gotten out about Q's and Pantheon's challenge and quite a crowd gathered in the mess hall. Students filled every seat and available space was filled with a university student. More lined the railings of the second floor while the rich/nobles were smirking out from their private 3rd floor, most likely reminding themselves how much better they are compared to everyone else while at the same time watching the entertainment in style.

In the middle of the crowd, sat Piltover's Finest and Leona, The Radiant Dawn in her baker's outfit, on a judges platform while a catwalk connected it to two separate cooking stations with each chef's selected ingredients already there. It was almost time for both chefs to show up with their supplies and to shake each other's hands before being sent into the kitchen to work their magic. Chatter was evident in the cafeteria as everyone guessed what would be cooked to impress the judges and some even started placing bets on the victor.

Some said it would be the wild card, Pantheon, because not many knew what he was capable of and figured it was a safe bet to be surprised by the Targonian Spartan. Others think it would be the resident prodigy, Q, because they have seen what he has cooked and they knew that Q would not disappoint in what he has to bring to the field.

A loud bang sounded and heads turned to see Pantheon wearing his baking outfit enter the hall with a confident stride. He had already in his mind the recipe for his dish and it was his best one too. He won't lose with this dish for sure. He jumped up to the platform with little effort in front of the judges themselves and stood at attention while waiting for his opponent to show up.

A soft click was heard from another door as Q entered with his normal attire of a black T-shirt with some weird symbol on it as usual and an apron that covered his dark slacks in the front. He walked towards the judges in a casual stride with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. Q too, hopped onto the platform with ease and faced the judges in preparation for the opening of the challenge.

Caitlyn stood up with a microphone in her hand before tapping it quickly to test it and looked around her.

"Hello? 1,2,3? Alright good." Caitlyn cleared her throat before continuing in a proud voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Hextech Academy, I welcome you all to the first ever cook-off between Pantheon, the Artisan of War!" She gestured towards the Spartan, who received a very large round of applause and a chorus of cheers from the crowd. Obviously, being a Champion of the League does merit some popularity.

"On the other side, our resident Chef, Q!" Caitlyn gestured over towards Q but the kinds of reaction's that she got were varying and quite shocking. While some were the usual applause and cheers, a very large amount were boo's and jeers was directed towards him. Q mouthed "wow" before looking around the room with a nervous smile at all the people that apparently hated him. He had a vague idea as to why they would hate him and he chuckled at the memory of him feeding Caitlyn, who decided it was a good idea to suck on his fingers like a baby in front of a bunch of hormonal young adults.

"Quiet!"

The halls was still rowdy with boo's and jeers before Caitlyn grabbed her rifle blew off a round into the air from the gun. The effect was instantaneous as the halls immediately quieted down and even the nobles were silent as everyone was afraid to get onto the Sheriff's bad side.

"Now, that we have no more interruptions." Caitlyn said while glaring at everyone in the hall.

"The rules are simple. Chefs will have exactly one hour to prepare their dish and present themselves in order from the challenger to the challenged. The theme for this battle is dessert. The cake will be scored by how we see fit. The only thing that we need to do is say whether we like the cake or not and that will be our final vote. Chefs, shake hands and go to your tables."

Q and Pantheon grasped each other's hands in a firm handshake and nodded to each other before walking to their respective areas.

"Begin!"

Pantheon immediately took out his pots and pans as he started on his cake. First, he prepared the batter, which consisted of flour, sugar, dry milk, baking soda and powder, and cocoa. After mixing them in a large mixing bowl with a beater while humming to himself a small war song, he separated the batter into three separate cake pans and gently placed them into the oven by his side. Secondly, he started on the icing itself. He placed large amounts of butter into a clean mixing bowl before adding in the cocoa powder along with sugar, heavy whipped cream, and some vanilla for a bit of taste. Grabbing another beater, he easily mixed the blocks of butter with the rest of the ingredients and after a few minutes, it had turned into a very nice paste to use to decorate his cake. A sudden ding to Pantheon's side signified that the foundations for his cake had finished and he carefully pulled out the pans with a pair of cooking mittens on. Pantheon checked how his batch has risen after throwing off his mitts and deemed it satisfactory before carefully placing one piece onto a cake turntable. Then, he walked over to the refrigerator and retrieved a fudge filling that he had prepared beforehand.

While walking back towards his table, Pantheon took a glance at Q's table and was surprised to see a large fruit basket laden with a large variety by him. Q was, from Pantheon's view, quickly cutting up each piece with a master chef's precision and speed. Slowly, the basket was dwindling in fruit as Q continued to slice each fruit and arranging them in a neat pile by him.

"20 minutes left!"

Caitlyn's voice rang out to sound the amount of time left to the first part of the challenge.

Pantheons eyes widened as he hurried back to his station with the fudge-filling mixing bowl in hand. He reached his cake foundation and began to spread the sweet mixture across the surface. After topping two of the cake surfaces with fudge and carefully stacking them on top of each other. Placing the third piece on top of a fudgy surface, Pantheon completed the inside of his cake with time to spare on icing and decorating. Grabbing the bowl of chocolate icing, he began spreading the sweet substance across the cake. After evenly spreading the chocolate around the surfaces of the cake, Pantheon made another trip towards the kitchen and retrieved small chocolate bars the size of his thumb out. Then, he proceeded to carefully decorate the cake with the chocolate pieces that he had and after a few minutes, Pantheon finished his cake.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Pantheon plated his cake and picked it up before walking up to the judges table to present his creation. He reached the table and placed the cake in front of the trio of Champions before announcing,

"I give you my best work yet. The chocolate based, fudge-filled, and chocolate icing cake bomb!"

All three judges looked appreciatively at the sweet cake and each had their own unique reactions. Vi was almost drooling at the sweet substance that decorated the cake and hoped that this "fudge" was just as good as chocolate. Leona was nodding in approval as she looked over her friends work. Caitlyn had the same reaction as Vi, but hers was a bit more civilized as she stopped herself from drooling and nodded too in approval of the cake.

Pantheon pulled out a cake knife from his pockets and sliced out a piece of cake for each of the judges before placing it in front of them. The judges nodded in thanks before pulling out a fork each and began diving into the cake.

Caitlyn tasted what seemed to be every sugar-tooth's dream. The sweetness of the various amounts of candy overflowed her taste buds in every bite that she took. The texture of the cake was almost second to none from what she had in the past and the crunch that the pieces of chocolate offered added to the experience quite a bit. The filling itself was fitting so well with the theme of the cake that she thought it wasn't real. However, a problem for her that she would have to rethink her diet after this because while it was delicious, it was…a lot. Other than that, Caitlyn didn't know how Q would beat this one and she honestly doesn't think that he can. The rest of the judges had around the same reaction as she did with Vi trying to reach for more cake after finishing her own, but failed after Leona smacked her hand away saying that there will be leftovers.

Pantheon stood tall and proud with his hands behind his back as the judges wrote down his score on a sheet of paper. He knew that he had already won judging from their reactions. He almost felt bad for bringing out his secret recipe for this match but he took no chances. From what he heard, Q likes to bring a lot of surprises to the table and Pantheon was sure to be prepared.

Caitlyn stood up and announced through the mircophone,

"Time is up! Q, please bring your dish to the front for testing."

However, Caitlyn was dreading that Q's dish wouldn't be able to beat Pantheons. That cake that she just had was one of the best desserts that she had in her life. Now obviously she wanted her friend to win, but on things like this she just had to be honest. Q would need a miracle to pull off a win at this point.

Q walked up to the front of the table with his cake covered from the front with a pure white cloth and Caitlyn furrowed her eyebrows. Why would he hide his dish when he was bring it up? Did he give up and tried to hide the eventual failure by covering up his dish?

He set down the cake, while carefully making sure that it was covered with the tablecloth before announcing,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you, the Wonders of the Fruit Kingdom!"

Q pulled back the cloth, the halls filled with oooh's, and ahh's as they looked at the wonder of a cake indeed.

The cake itself was indeed a wonder with all the extravagant fruits that decorated it. Apple slices covered the side of the cake and the slices itself were cut so thin that you can almost see through some of them. Strawberries lined the rim of the white cake and even more fruit followed in like a ring. First it was cherries, oranges so small that were the size of a part of your finger, slices of banana followed, half circles of kiwi next, blueberries, lots of elderberries, and violet grapes to end the ring. In the middle was a strawberry, about the size of ones palm, surrounded by white chocolate leaves carefully crafted to represent petals. The strawberry itself was the jewel of the cake. Turned upside down and carvings made it look like a rose was just… wow. The amount of artisanship that was put in to one fruit was just amazing. If it weren't for the seeds on its petals, Caitlyn would've thought that Q put a large rose on his cake for decoration.

Q, visibly satisfied the judges reaction, smiled before covering his left hand with his right and bowed to them.

"Enjoy."

Caitlyn nodded eagerly before she moved to cut the cake, but she couldn't. She was so scared that she might mess up the cut and ruin the cake for her and the others. Q, seeing her predicament, chuckled before grabbing a knife from his apron pocket and easily cutting the cake in one movement. When he pulled it out, Caitlyn could feel her eyes widen at the fillings of the cake. It had two layers of some weird color that she hasn't seen before as the fillings instead of the usual chocolate and what not. Q certainly was full of surprises as she gratefully accepted the plate of cake with two hands and nodded in gratitude at Q, who in return gave her a nod and a kind smile before distributing the rest with the other judges.

She turned the plate and admired the even cut through all the different kinds of fruit that was placed on the cake. The icing looks a lot different from the kind that was used on Pantheon's chocolate bomb cake. The foundations on which the cake was built on was also different too from the traditional cakes that Piltover generally makes.

Caitlyn grabbed her fork at marveled at the way that it seemingly cut through the cake with such ease that it could've been a hot knife through butter if she didn't know any better. Balancing the piece that she had just cut out, Caitlyn breathed out a sigh before gathering her wits and closing her eyes before taking a bite of the cake wonder, not knowing what to expect.

Her eyes widened as so many flavors hit her tongue at once that she had to place her hand over her mouth to repress a moan. She tasted almost every kind of flavor ever; ranging from sweet, sour, and the flavors of the fruit of the section that she ate. The white chocolate easily broke under her teeth and the strawberry burst in an explosion of sweetness. The grapes had a sweet taste too and the sponginess of the foundations of the cake was just… fascinating. Caitlyn also tasted a kind of butterscotch flavor from somewhere and a kind of chewy texture too. The cake itself was a treasure chest of flavors to explore. It was perfect. She moved onto the next piece and on and on until she had finished the entire cake slice without realizing it.

Caitlyn, with a similar reaction to Vi with the chocolate cake, inched towards the wonder of a cake before Leona smacked her hand and she quickly retracted her hand in embarrassment with a red face.

Leona already finished her slice while Vi was almost done with hers. Vi, however, had a worried look on her face as she continued picking and eating away at the cake. She wanted to say that Q's cake won her vote, but Pantheon's cake bomb was so much her kind of cake that she was at a standstill. She wanted Q to win, but is it the right thing to do? Vi looked over at Q, who was watching the judges eat his cake, turned towards her direction before giving Vi one of his signature waves and smiles that always seemed to give her butterflies. With a slight blush, Vi waved back before her gaze settled back at her cake. She knew what she had to do. Q's would've wanted for her to do what was right for everyone.

After a while to wait for all the judges to make their scores and decisions, Caitlyn stood up and cleared her throat before announcing,

"We, the judges, have made our decision. First one to answer is, Vi."

Vi stood up with a microphone of her own and looked at Q straight in the eyes, or at least tried to anyway. She cleared her throat once before announcing,

"Q, while I did like your cake and all the different kinds of flavors that came with it. But," Vi started while scratching her head nervously, "Pantheon's cake was more of my kind of cake with the chocolate and the sweets that are more of my liking. I like fruits don't get me wrong but just not on a cake. So my vote has to go to Pantheon."

She looked at Q to see his reaction and was surprised when she found a warm smile on his face that was directed at her. Vi widened her eyes at his reaction and tried to find something to say to him, but before she could, a hand was on her shoulder and she found Leona staring at her. The Radiant Dawn shook her head, as if saying that Vi had enough to say about her vote and that anymore could mean trouble. Sighing, Vi sat down in defeat to let Caitlyn cast her own vote.

"For my vote, to Pantheon's cake, I really did like your cake Pantheon. It was very sweet and its flavor strong. Yes as the name implies, it was indeed an explosion of flavors to the tongue. However, there was one problem about the cake."

Pantheon's head jerked up towards the Sheriffs direction and his eyebrows furrowed. He was sure that his secret recipe would win him the vote. Pantheon made sure that he got all of his ingredients fresh and his baking process was done with utmost care. So what was wrong with it?

"The cake was a bit too heavy for my taste. I'm also trying to go on a mini diet as well so this cake is not helping in anyway," Caitlyn said, giving Pantheon a regretful smile while at the same time rubbing her belly, "So my vote has to go towards Q."

Pantheon nodded in understanding while Q bowed with his right hand covering his left fist in gratitude and respect. He should have taken into account that his cake may be too much of a bomb for certain people trying to control what they eat. He would have to take into consideration the next time he baked a cake. The customer's preferences are what makes a cake into what they are. He turned to face his friend Leona and thought with a triumphant posture,

" _While the Sheriff may have his side, I'm sure that Leona will pull through for me. The many times that they have cooked together, she always said that none matched my cooking, at all. However, Q's cake does not look half bad and I wouldn't mind having a piece of the so called "wonder cake"."_

Leona stood up and faced both chefs with an equal gaze before announcing her decision,

"First off, before I announce my evaluation and choice, I want to thank both of you for coming here and putting up a good fight. The cakes that we see before us our one like no other and they won't go to waste I assure you."

Q sniggered at the comment, since he already knew who would be aiming for which cake.

"Pantheon, your cake was indeed, as you say it, a bomb. The flavors that hit us were strong and lasting with the fudge and heavy icing. The pieces of chocolate on top serve as a nice little crunch to have when biting into the softness of the cake. However," Pantheon's stared at her and Leona returned it with a hardened gaze of her own, "The cake was too... dull. The cake also wasn't in much of a balance either. The icing really overpowered the cake itself and the fudge was just something that was thrown into it. While the flavors were indeed great, the whole picture or cake just didn't appeal to me as much because I have tasted your cooking in the past so I know how it is like."

Leona turned towards Q and spoke in a not-noticeable warmer voice,

"Q, your cake is a wonder indeed. The amount of flavors that blew up my taste buds was just exciting and delightful. Even as I moved onto a separate part of the cake, I tasted more and more flavors. Some that I didn't know and some that I do. The balance of the cake was what got me too. Unlike Pantheon's cake, your flavors didn't fight over each other and nothing was stronger than the other. It was if everything was in perfect harmony. The whipped cream icing that provided the smooth texture, the sponge cake that provided a firmness to the entire thing, and most importantly the flavors. The wide amount of flavors that you had put into the cake and even made it more appealing to us in appearance. I do believe, with all this in mind, that you have my vote."

Q's face broke out in a huge smile before putting his hands together again and bowed to Leona in gratitude and thanks. Caitlyn, also with a big smile of her own, stood up to face the entire hall and announced one more time through the mircophone,

"The winner of this challenge is Q and his wonder cake! Everyone please give both of our contestants a huge round of applause for their effort and their cakes!"

The entire Hextech Academy hall exploded in a round of applause and cheers for the two chefs. Q looked around and waved to all of his colleagues that supported him before walking up to an unmoving Pantheon to offer him a slice of his cake that he cut out just a few seconds ago.

The Targonian Spartan stared at the slice for some time before sighing in defeat and taking the plate in hand. He inspected the cake closer and he did have to admit, Q's cake looked better than his cake in terms of appearance that Pantheon will give him. The fruits that adorned the cake combined with the white icing gave it a more of a "balanced" look is what he thinks his partner Leona was referring to in her vote. He separated a piece that had the strawberry and a bit white chocolate on it before sliding it past his mask and into his mouth.

Pantheon's eyes widened at the multitude of flavors that hit him. He tasted not only sweetness, but also firmness and something chewy from the bite. The softness and taste of the whipped cream icing didn't overpower the rest of the cake but actually mixed with it really well. He started looked to at the young Ionian chef in front of him in a new light. At first, he thought that Q was just another chef that got lucky and knew the right people to get the word out about his skills. However, not only did Q surpass him in terms of cooking, but he took into account what his judges might prefer and made this "wonder cake" as he called it that managed to completely counter his cake according to Leona. Pantheon then took another bite and found a different flavor from the first. As he continued onto a different piece, he tasted even more kinds of flavors while the ones from before still linger.

All in all, Pantheon could tell why he lost. He was just inexperienced for this match and that Q was a superior chef when compared to him. He finished the rest of the cake and sat it down on the judges table before turning to face Q. Pantheon looked at the young chef in front of him, who looked at him with an impasse face and his arms crossed over his chest while expecting the worst. Instead, Pantheon offered him a hand in congratulations.

"Congratulations on your victory Q."

Q looked at the hand and without a slight pause in hesitation; he grasped the hand in a firm grip and shook it with a smile at the Targonian Spartan.

"Thanks Pantheon. Also, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to see a few of your techniques on baking and I will show you some of my cooking recipes."

Pantheon's eyes widened at the offer and thought about it for a moment. While this could be a trap for Q to steal some of his secrets for his own personal gain, but in order for Pantheon to get stronger, he must know what the strong do. Plus, Q doesn't look like one that would turn his back on his allies.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

Pantheon nodded in acceptance and then the two started laughing at their predicament. At first, they were enemies, but now they were laughing it out as if they had been friends for years. Pantheon could already tell that it wasn't a mistake for him to trust Q.

Suddenly, the hall for some reason went quiet as the crowd made a long open space leading from the front door. Q looked towards the doors and saw a small group heading towards the judges table. He singled out the leader easily from the way that the two models that were under his arms and the burly guys that were providing a wider berth to him as he made his way towards the center of the hall. They reached the stage as the leader easily hopped onto the stage and the hall has taken a good look at him before whispers started to break out.

" _Yoooo, isn't that Mathew Langley? Son of city official and fashionista?"_

" _I heard that those two girls on him are his mother's personally drafted models that appear in Piltover's daily fashion news or something like that."_

" _I heard the last guy that messed with Matthew was so embarrassed that he had to transfer schools to try and save face."_

" _What's someone like him doing here for?"_

Matthew walked up towards Caitlyn and grabbed her hand while bending down a bit and planting a chaste kiss on it before introducing himself,

"Hello Officer Caitlyn, my name is Matthew Langley, son of Gregory Langley and Priscilla Langley. Pleased to meet your acquaintance officer."

Caitlyn, having dealt with enough of these sort of encounters, narrowed her eyes at the noble before ripping her hand out of his and wiping it on a napkin from the table. Having to deal with Fred was already hard enough but now this?! She really can't have a break can she?

"What is your business here Mr. Langley?"

Matthew unfazed by the rejection, slung his left arm around Caitlyn's shoulder before continuing,

"Oh nothing too important. I was here to see your perceptional skills at work but I must say I was a tad bit disappointed. Obviously, Pantheon should've won with his superb chocolate cake and even your partner agrees that he should've won. The champion with more experience and skill should've won instead of this, person with just some fancy knife work."

Q narrowed his eyes at the noble with his arms around Caitlyn with subtle anger and tucking his hands in his pockets. It wasn't the fact that Matthew dissed him and his cake. It was the fact that Matthew thinks that he could touch Caitlyn without her permission. Vi was trying her hardest not to look a bit guilty due to her vote off on the side. While Q still won, she couldn't help but feel ashamed of her choice. She started rubbing her arms out of a nervous habit again as she watch the drama unfold in front of her.

"Now, what do you say that I treat you to a drink or too? After judging and eating all that cake, you must feel a little off. So how about a drink to clear your mind some?"

Matthew lifted up Caitlyn's chin with his forefinger with his arm still around her shoulder and pulled her in closer to where their faces were only a feet away. Then, he looked her straight into the eyes with his sparkling crystal blue eyes that was uncovered of blonde hair and gave her one of his dashing smiles with his pearly whites showing.

Caitlyn would be lying if she said that she wasn't attracted with a slight blush on her face showing it. Most of the guys that flirted with her weren't bad looking at all. Like, they had those muscles and almost all of them were taller than her, which just adds to the sexiness even more. While she wouldn't mind dating one of them, their dick personalities always managed to ruin it for her and she would just reject them later.

A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Matthew's hand away from Caitlyn's chin before not-so forcefully separated the two by shoving away the noble's arm from her shoulder. Q had enough the moment that he saw Matthew's hand move towards Caitlyn's face and he quickly made it up there and separated the two with ease.

"I'm sorry Mr. Langley, but I'm afraid that Officer Caitlyn has plans to drink with her partner and me at her home so she would have to respectfully decline."

Q looked towards Caitlyn and winked at her before she realized what he was trying to do. A cough behind her showed Vi already swinging the key's to their new hovercraft. Only strange thing was that Vi was rubbing her arms and Caitlyn knew that she was nervous about something from experience, but what?

Matthew, after being shoved away from the sexy officer by Q, casually dusted himself off and glared at the Ionian chef. Q glared back at the noble as the two had a brief standoff.

"Please do learn to keep your dirty hands off of me. Now, on what grounds do you have to speak for her hmm? I was merely offering a beautiful woman a night out to drink with someone more…competent than you."

"She can tell you herself, right Caitlyn?" Q said, while nudging Caitlyn to answer.

"Umm, yes, yes I am. I'm drinking in with some of my friends so I would have to decline your offer at the drink."

Matthew looked at the trio and figured that he had to back off for now. While there was more ways that he can get her onto his side and into bed, he decided that giving her just a taste would be fine for their next encounter. Reaching into his pockets to retrieve his wallet, Matthew brought out his own business card and handed it to Caitlyn, who cautiously accepted it.

"Gimme a call when you feel like talking Officer Caitlyn with more… civilized human beings. I will be more than happy to oblige."

After saying that and giving Caitlyn another charming smile, Matthew jumped off the stage and joined his small group before walking out of the hall. Whispers filled the halls as everyone started to fill out and go back to their respective dorms for a night of sleep before waking up for the next day.

Caitlyn sighed and was about to thank Q before she saw a worried look on his face as he stared at the door that Matthew left through.

"Are you okay Q?"

"I'm fine. That guy just has me…worried for some reason."

Q turned to see Caitlyn holding the card in her right hand before asking nonchalantly,

"Mind if I burn that?"

Caitlyn eye's widened at the request but obliged as she handed over the card and watched it burst into bright flame before her eyes at Q's fingertips. It's ashes fell to the ground and Q's shoe stomped on it several times to extinguish any kind embers from forming before turning to her and giving Caitlyn a tired smile.

"Now that that's done, you up for a drink?"

Her mouth turned upwards into a sly smile before grabbing the keys to the hovercraft from her partner and looked at him while twirling the metal ring effortlessly.

"I don't know. How many can you handle?"

Q busted out in laughter before turning behind him and seeing Leona and Pantheon gather up the remaining cakes. He waved goodbye to the Targonian Spartan and Radiant Dawn, who waved back in return, as he watched them leave out of a separate entrance of the hall and back to their home.

"Start the car and go ahead first to your place. I'll be their shortly after cleaning up. Also, I know where you live because of Vi so let's leave it at that."

Caitlyn shrugged before turning towards the exit before looking back and seeing Vi staring at Q's back.

"Vi, you coming?"

Vi's head jerked towards Caitlyn at her question before nodding and said,

"I'll ride with Q. Meet up at your place."

Caitlyn just nodded before going towards her hovercraft outside without probing any further.

Vi made her way towards Q, who had somehow miraculously almost finished cleaning up his workstation and was now just replacing all the clean cooking things back to their proper place. While watching him finish up, Vi was trying to finger out something to say but couldn't. After a few more minutes, Q finished clearing his workstation and made his way to the back of the kitchen where his bike sat.

Q suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and quickly turned around to find Vi nervously rubbing her arms while trying not to meet his gaze. Curious, he brushed aside a bang of pink hair and gazed into Vi's azure eyes with his twinkling brown eyes. Sighing, Q embraced Vi in a warm hug and the two stayed like that for a while before Vi spoke up,

"I'm sorry."

"I can't forgive you Vi."

Vi thought she felt her eyes start to water as she tried to pull away from the hug but couldn't due to Q's arms keeping her in.

"Because there's nothing for me to forgive you for."

Vi stopped and looked up to see Q's sincere smile directed at her. She was confused at his answer. Shouldn't he be angry at her not choosing his cake over Pantheon's? Why was he still holding onto her?

"While I am disappointed that my cake was not to your liking, things happen and it's not your fault whatsoever. Am I clear Vi?"

She nodded her head slowly before going into his arms again for another hug. Q chuckled at her reaction as he embraced her again and stroked her hair like when she does to him. He really would miss Vi when she found someone else that was better than him. He had to face reality and that Vi was only there for him to comfort her from time to time, nothing else. Q released her from the hug and placed a hand onto Vi before saying with a grin,

"Now let's go see how much our friend Caitlyn can drink before she passes out shall we?"

Vi returned the smile full force as she and Q made their way to his bike and hopped on before he revved the engine loudly to start it up. Vi climbed in behind him and slid on a spare helmet before wrapping her arms around Q's waist to make sure that she doesn't fall off when he's driving.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Q smiled at her one last time before driving the motorcycle onto the main road and on their way to Caitlyn's place. Vi leaned in close as she could feel her heart beating as they drove through the night with the full moon directing its rays of light onto them. Vi thought of something and decided to test it by yelling,

"I love you Q!"

Q, due to the high winds and oncoming traffic noise, turned behind him and yelled,

"What!"

Vi just shook her head and giggled into her hand while smiling one of the biggest smiles that she ever had before leaning into Q's big frame as she enjoyed the ride back home.

 **A/N: That's a wrap. Holy shit I stayed up to one in the morning trying to finish this so you're welcome XD. Anyway sorry for the late update and I figured out a pattern to my uploads if you haven't already figured it out by now. I need at least a week to write my stories and if I update on a Sunday, I will most likely update it on Sunday and so on and so forth.**

 **Also, I looked around and I found an OC x Ahri fanfic that I almost finished but forgot. So if you guys want to see this one too, its going to be the same as this fanfic. This meaning that it will have almost 10k words per chapter and will update weekly. If I want to release this fanfic, all I have to do is finish it up a bit and edit and then BAM. It's set to publish. So tell me what you guys think and if you want to see it, just pop a review and it will be done because I haven't seen many Ahri fanfics lately soooo yeah.**

 **Also, the requests for OC x Female Champion is still open and I'm accepting all requests till the end of this story. So far, I have one for Syndra and one for Ashe with Katarina in a three way.**

 **Again, I want to thank you all for keeping with me on this story and I do quite appreciate all the support. Also, tell me what kind of mistakes I am making so I can improve or else I will keep on making the same mistakes. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already and I will see you all as soon as possible to see what happens next in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**


	7. Training day

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **-X-**

 **Morning at Caitlyn's house**

Q's eyes started to flutter open as suddenly he found it hard to breathe for some strange reason. He could feel a large weight on his torso area and his right arm side. As Q tried to move his body, he forced his eyes to open all the way and found a mess of pink hair in front of him.

Vi was sprawled across on top of him dressed in just her underwear bra. Now he did have to admit, the pink undergarments go really well with her hair and her pale skin shown in the early morning light. Smiling at the slightly image in front of him, Q stroked her hair gently with his left hand, which elicited a soft purr and a small shift to get into a more comfortable position from the pink-haired officer. He was in the middle of petting her when his eyes suddenly widened and his face went bright red as he realized his current situation.

" _Shit!"_

Q tried to move his other arm to try and move Vi off of him but couldn't as he remembered that it was being weighed down for some reason. He turned to find a sleeping Caitlyn on her side and she was dressed in an oversized white T-shirt and black panties. He could see the color and outline of her bra just barely under the plain fabric as their faces were just mere inches from touching each other. Q could easily see her pale pink lips as the distance that they were at and her peaceful expression was actually somewhat cute. The fact that Caitlyn was using his arms as a pillow and was also drooling a bit too all over it like what he thinks she would do on a nightly basis made it too obvious.

" _Oh my, Caitlyn is actually really cute when she sleeps."_

At that thought, a sudden memory came back to him about a girl in Caitlyn's situation that he once knew and his mood saddened almost instantly. It has almost been three years since "she" died. Three years since her death, Q has sharpened his cooking skills as an honor to the memory of his late teacher… and his former lover.

A shift in movement from his side shook him out of his thoughts and it was a reminder that it was time for him to get up to start the day. Carefully, Q managed to slip his arm from underneath Caitlyn and sat her head down slowly onto the ceramic tiles, which produced sudden breaths of air to be inhaled by the Sheriff before eventually settling down and using her own arm as a temporary pillow when he removed his.

After removing his arm from Caitlyn's warm embrace, sadly, Q somehow managed to carry Vi all the way over to Caitlyn's bed through various articles of clothing and trash before setting her down softly with her head on a pillow. Vi grabbed a blanket from the side and started snuggling it, as if it was Q.

He chuckled before his eyes wandered down and stopped at her well-toned ass. Q guessed that after hours of punching through things can really workout your ass for some strange reason. He felt his hand move towards the direction of forbidden territory before he slapped it and scolded himself.

" _It's not right of me to take advantage of her when she's like this."_

After repeating the thought several times inside his hand, backtracked quietly and carried Caitlyn in a princess hold, similar to the way that he first held her in his arms when he rescued her from those kidnappers. A lot has happened the past day and he honestly did feel bad for Caitlyn because she has so much to endure and it just wasn't fair.

Q brushed aside a lock of dark violet hair from her face before smiling slightly as he admired the sleeping beauty in his arms. Both Vi and Caitlyn were both beautiful in their own way and he cared for them both equally while hoping that someone better than him will take over his job to keep them both safe one day.

Carefully, he made the trip over the minefield of trash again and laid her sleeping form right next to Vi before turning around and taking a good look at Caitlyn's home.

Like Vi's place, it was an apartment and provided the basic necessities of life for a busy person like Caitlyn. It's kitchen was in a separate room from the rest of the place with the bathroom right across the hall that led into the living room/bedroom. The living room itself wasn't much with a work table against one wall and a shelf filled with boxes of Hextech parts right beside it. The plain white walls held just a couple of photos from her adventures and some memorials such as medals, murals, and even hand drawn photos from what Q assumed were drawn by kids. A single coffee table sat in front of a couch and the couch faced a large flat screen television. A towering cabinet dresser sat in a corner with a door that led out onto a small balcony outside.

Other than the fact that it looks almost exactly like Vi's apartment but much cleaner and organized. It was a nice home to come back to after a hard day at work.

Q moved to open Caitlyn's dresser and managed to find two pairs of pants and shirts for Piltover's finest from one of the drawers. As he was searching, he came across a pair of black panties that were really, really… tantalizing. It felt silky to the touch and he stretched it out with his fingers while staring at them intently. The two holes that showed the place where the legs should pass through easily widened as he opened his fingers.

He honestly didn't know what was the big deal about holding onto a girls underwear before but now he can tell why. The way that it stretched in his fingers and the fact that he knew who wore these on a daily basis made it all the more sexy. Like, damn man, he couldn't explain the way it felt for him to be doing this right now.

Q shook his head to clear some sense into his brain before putting two pairs onto each bundle and placed the two at the feet of the bed right next to him. Then, Q proceeded to clean the entire house of wrappers and beer cans before he had to mop the entire house of alcohol spills and what not. After ten minutes of straight cleaning and throwing full trash bags outside of the patio into a passing garbage truck before heading back inside while dusting his hands. Then, he took a quick shower before dressing himself in a pair of sweatpants and a new shirt that he got from his motorcycle parked outside.

Next, he proceeded into the kitchen to make himself his own special kind of tea before leaning onto the workbench with two other cups beside him for Caitlyn and Vi. He looked around the house once more before thinking, _"Hmm, I wonder what happened last night?"_

As if like magic, the moment that he took a sip of his special tea, his mind suddenly pulled up a memory of what clearly happened the night before.

 **Flashback start**

 _Q and Vi had just arrived at Caitlyn's apartment complex and they both made their way up to the door before Vi decided that it was a good idea to rap repeatedly on the door. Q grabbed her hand and scolded her before the door opened up to reveal Caitlyn with a big smile on her face. Not only that but her outfit was a bit more… casual is how he would put it when compared to her police uniform._

 _Caitlyn had on an oversized white T-shirt that was knotted at the bottom to give it a more fitting look and a pair of athletic shorts which hugged her thighs quite nicely actually. Q resisted the urge to stare at her well-endowed chest but years of training made him control his desires and to just smile at her._

 _She leaned on the doorframe with one hand and the other rested on her waist as she stared at her guests. It was the first time that she actually had a drinking night inside her apartment, much less with a guy that she can actually stand. So needless to say, Caitlyn was holding in her excitement quite well._

" _Come on in."_

 _Caitlyn gestured for the pair to enter her home and so they did to find two dozen cases of beer with a large variety of snacks to accompany it. Vi strode towards the cases with an excited smile and grabbed a can before tipping her head back and downed at least half of it in one go._

 _Vi's head snapped forward and she let out a satisfied sigh with her smile full blown on her face from the taste of alcohol._

" _Ahhhhhh, That hit's the spot."_

 _She set her half-empty can on the coffee top before grabbing two cans, one in each hand, and threw it to a smiling sheriff and an Ionian chef that was raising his eyebrows in amusement at Vi's antics. He knew that Vi liked to drink but he just hoped that she wouldn't overdo it, even if it was just for one night._

 _Caitlyn opened her own can and started chugging it as she walked to join her partner on the floor near the coffee table. Q chuckled at the two before joining them on the floor and opened his own can with a soft fizz to start the off night._

 _ **Several hours and drinks later…**_

 _The trio had somehow managed to finish off the two cases and wrappers of finished food snacks littered the floor as Q finished off the last can. He turned to see Vi and Caitlyn in their current state after drining all that beer. Vi's face was slightly red from the multiple cans that she had while her partner wasn't fairing as well._

 _Caitlyn's face was bright red and her words slurred as she struggled just slightly to form a sentence while she leaned on her arm that was propped up on the coffee table. She swirled her almost empty can by the rim with her fingertips as she pointed a finger at Q._

" _How come your ~hic~ not red like us?"_

" _Cuz I can channel my ki to burn off the alcohol."_

" _That's not fair!"_

 _Q just shook his head in mild amusement at Caitlyn's comment. While he can burn away the alcohol from reaching his bloodstream, he can also choose not to and let himself get drunk, which he did several occasions._

" _I want more booze!"_

 _Vi whined like a child as she started trying to recover a drop from the discarded cans all around them. Q started laughing at her actions before he patted her shoulder and said,_

" _I'll get one more bottle for our night."_

 _Q left for his apartment and returned with a large bottle of sake. Not just any normal sake though, it was one of the strongest sakes that you can buy off the legal market. He managed to get a couple of bottles from Akali from work, saying that he needed them for some test recipes and promised not to drink them as a way to let himself go._

 _He showed Piltover's Finest the bottle and Vi immediately went for the bottle before Q yanked it out of her reach. She pouted cutely before sitting back down, crisscrossing her legs, and Caitlyn just looked at him curiously._

" _Where did ~hic~ you get that?"_

 _Obviously, from what he could tell, Caitlyn was a light weight and that it wouldn't exactly be a great idea for her to drink something as strong as this. However, Q was sure that he would stop her if anything were to get out of hand._

 _Plus, it was Vi that he had to watch out for. One time, she got drunk and tried to punch everyone that was around her. Her reasoning was during those moments were "There are walls everywhere" or something like that. Luckily, the only one that actually got hurt was him. See, when he subdued Vi with a quick pressure point, she was in the middle of a punch before falling down onto the ground and one of her gauntlets crushed his foot so bad that he had to use some ki to clear out the massive lump/bruise that would've been there had he not._

" _From somewhere and you can only have one shot, okay?"_

" _Noo! I want more."_

 _Suddenly, Caitlyn started beating her fists on the ground like a child would whenever they didn't get something that they wanted. He actually find the sight of a grown woman like Caitlyn acting so childish refreshing and humorous. Who knew that Caitlyn had this side to her?_

 _Q then poured the drink into three separate sake cups and handed them to the two beautiful women sitting right by him. Raising a hand up to commemorate a toast, he started,_

" _Here's to a great life and for us to train our asses off tomorrow after we get over our hangovers!"_

 _The trio laughed at the toast but clinked their cups together nonetheless and drank all of it in one go._

 _The sake burned his throat as it traveled down towards his gut for a brief moment before it was replaced with a… nice feeling. It was the kind of feeling that you would get from a drug. The feeling of wanting more and more. Nevertheless, he managed to control himself and moved the bottle away from his sake cup. He had to stay sober because he was depleted of ki so he had no energy to burn away the alcohol._

" _Guess staying up to almost 1 in the morning makes a man tired after all the other shit he had to deal with today."_

 _Q turned to see Vi slam her cup down and gave him a lopsided grin,_

" _More."_

 _He poured her another one before turning to see Caitlyn slightly swaying back and forth, presumably in the early stages of being drunk he assumed. Her shirt started to slip to one side to reveal her bare shoulder and a bit with cleavage with her black bra on. He blushed at the sight before reminding himself that Caitlyn wears her officer uniform on a daily basis and that already gives an eyeful._

 _She turned towards him and slid her cup across the smooth wooden surface towards him._

" _Hit me up with ~hic~ another."_

 _Furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, Q thought about saying no at first. However, he decided to let her have just a bit more of the burning drink before he stops her. Just enough for her to see that enough is enough hopefully._

 _Q slid the full cup back to a smiling Caitlyn, who gave him a quick wink before downing the cup in one gulp before sliding it back to him for a refill. He just shook his head before pouring himself his own cup._

 _However, Caitlyn was having none of it as she started crawling all over him and tried reaching for the bottle that he held far up into the air, away from her reach. In her attempt to do so, she also shoved quite a bit of cleavage into Q's face as she struggled for the bottle. He went bright red from the view as he tried to get the half-drunk sheriff off of him but failed as she eventually managed to pin him down on his back and grabbed the bottle out of his hands while he was flustered._

 _Grinning triumphantly, Caitlyn tipped the bottle back and started guzzling the burning drink and Q's eyes widened as he tried to get up to take back the bottle but was stopped by a also flustered Vi. She grabbed the bottle out of Caitlyn's hands and drank to her hearts content._

 _By then, the bottle was almost empty except for a few sake cups worth. Vi had reached her half-drunk phase as she started undressing into her bra and panties while Caitlyn was completely drunk as she removed her shorts to reveal a pair of panties and was about to take off her shirt before Q managed to grab her hand to stop her._

" _What are you-"_

 _Suddenly, Caitlyn grabbed both his head with both of her hands and gave him a deep but sloppy kiss, effectively cutting off any words that. Q's eyes widened as he tried to resist because he was intoxicated with not just alcohol, but with Caitlyn herself so he just went with it. He felt his hands start to wander down and hug her waist as he deepened the kiss. Her tongue begged for an entrance into his mouth and he obliged, letting her while at the same time he entered hers. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few moments before Q pushed her away and she started pouting at him lazily._

" _Why ya ~hic~ stop ~hic~ Q?"_

 _He honestly didn't know why he stopped and he was half-tempted to keep on going. However, he looked over Caitlyn's current state and it gave him a hard reminder that she was drunk. The alcohol probably influenced Caitlyn to kiss him and he wasn't going to take advantage of her while she was like that. It just wasn't who he was._

 _Suddenly, a fist came from his left before impacting his cheek so hard that he staggered at first before he lost his strength and he fell backwards onto the floor. Usually he wasn't this weak but he went through a lot in one day and staying up late with lots of booze didn't help much at all as he told himself again. He blinked once and instantly found a sudden weight appear on his stomach as he opened his eyes more and found Vi straddling him._

 _Vi leaned down and gave him a hungry kiss while forcing his hands to wrap around her waist to pull her in closer. Q pulled away from the kiss and brushed aside a lock of pink hair to see that Vi was obviously drunk. Her face had gone bright red and she was hiccupping ever so slightly. However, she was crying. He rarely saw Vi cry and when she does. It just kills him inside to see her like that. But the question was, why was she crying?_

" _Vi, what's wrong?"_

 _Vi said nothing but pinned down his wrists before starting on her attack to his lips once more and this time he didn't resist._

 _Q opened his mouth to accept her tongue and she greedily took the chance as his tongue danced with hers in a hot tango. She moved his hands towards her large chest and it felt like he was touching marshmallows instead of balls of flesh, not that he was complaining. They were so soft and when he lightly squeezed them elicited a lustful moan from the Enforcer on top of him._

 _Realization dawned on him again as he realized his current situation. Q removed his hands from Vi and held her back by her shoulders. Strings of saliva still partially connected their lips after he forced their mouths to part and Vi looked at Q in confusion and in desperation._

" _Q?"_

 _What he wanted to say that he loved her, he really did. But with Caitlyn kissing him and the fact that he actually kissed her back, he honestly didn't know what to feel._

" _I can't." He whispered softly while looking down, not meeting her gaze._

" _What?"_

" _I said I can't Vi!" This time he said it in front of her voice with wavering conviction._

 _Q saw her face fell before he quickly pinched a pressure point spot on her shoulder and Vi instantly fell asleep, slumping forwards and straight into his arms. He held her close while slowly stroking her hair and wiping away the tears from her face._

 _Q was sure that the alcohol influenced all Vi's actions and so was Caitlyn's. The two cops are just really good friends of his and he just met Caitlyn today. Well formally, because he met her last night when he saved her from those gang members. Speaking of Caitlyn, he turned around and saw the Sheriff already sleeping while sitting up against the couch._

 _Relieved, he fell back with Vi still in his arms and closed his eyes as he eventually fell asleep from exhaustion._

 **Flashback end**

Q's eyes widened as he took it all back in the events of last night. He kissed both Vi and Caitlyn. Not only that, but he felt them up and even groped Vi! If they found out about it, it would mean the end of him and they wouldn't ever forgive him for that.

He took another sip of tea to calm his nerves and to watch the two sleeping goddesses on the bed. Despite the fact that he did make out with them last night, he didn't want anything too deep to happen between them. Even though he knew that he was strong enough to protect them and all, he believed that there was someone that would make the Vi and Caitlyn happier than he ever could. Other than the fact that he was a good cook and he was strong, what else did he have?

Q doesn't have a much money as those nobles. He had enough to live by and he was happy with that. He doesn't have the most well-toned body like those bodybuilders. He had a tummy for some reason but had an average body to hide it somewhat. He didn't have the different color eyes like those with money could buy. He liked his brown eyes that he naturally got from his parents. He wasn't a smooth talker at all. He's usually very awkward with other women except for a few. Everything about Q was just plain ordinary. Women like Vi and Caitlyn deserve the best and he fears that he's just not enough for them.

He looked at the pair sleeping on the bed and sighed sadly. He knew he said it before many times, but as long that they are happy and that they live a long life. Q would gladly do anything to give them that opportunity to live happily and for a long time.

A shift in fabric came from the bed and he looked over to see Caitlyn the first one up. Her hair was slightly ruffled up from being splayed across the floor for most of the night and her shirt was in the same situation. Caitlyn stretched an arm and covered her mouth while she yawned as she yawned to start her morning. She walked up and went to the bathroom, passing by Q obliviously before washing up and walking back out to grab the cup of tea on her workbench that Q had prepared beforehand.

She gave him a quick nod before taking a sip of the tea and sighing in content. Suddenly, she spit her tea out to the side before turning to stare at him with surprised eyes.

"Morning."

Q gave a small wave with a slight nod while sipping his tea and waited for any further reactions.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Caitlyn immediately dropped her cup, which didn't break but spilled surprisingly, and tried to cover herself up as much as she could with her arms. Her face had gone bright red and she had gotten closer to the ground while pulling her shirt over her knees to cover her bottom area. All in all, in Q's perspective, it was very, very cute.

He turned around and backhanded Caitlyn one of the piles of clothes that he had gotten from her wardrobe. Q felt Caitlyn take the clothes quickly and waited patiently for her to change. After a minute or two, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find her blushing but dressed appropriately.

Caitlyn had replaced her sleeping T-shirt with a clean black one that said "Police Academy" in bold white. Her panties were thankfully hidden under a pair of blue jeans that hugged her curves perfectly.

"Thanks."

Q heard her mumble before he saw Caitlyn bend down to clean up the mess that she had made before he blushed bright red at the memory of their moment last night. Judging from the way that she was acting, he assumed that she had almost no memory of last night. If that was the case, neither should Vi.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the pink haired Enforcer and gently rocked her awake. As much as he knew that Vi hated being woke up, they had to train today and get ready for the tournament tomorrow that was being viewed by representatives from all over the world.

"Wakey, wakey Vi. It's the morning." He said in a soft voice, hoping that it wasn't loud enough to send her into a punching rampage so early in the morning. However, he was trying not to blush at the same time as his mind flashed back to the previous night.

Slowly, Vi stirred in her sleep for a while before opening her eyes to find Q's face smiling down at her. She gave him a smile before stretching in her bed before accepting the pile of clothes that he gave her to change into. Vi was used to seeing Q in the morning because whenever he was, it usually meant that he had stayed the night to take care of her.

After changing into the clothes that she got and stretching one last time, Vi hopped out of bed before accepting the cup of tea from Q. She gave him another smile before taking a sip and sighed in content as she took in the flavors of the soothing tea. That was also another thing about Q. He can do almost anything food wise. Ranging from cooking, baking, and even concocting drinks. You name it, and he will do it with ease along with something extra.

Vi turned to the hallway and saw Caitlyn walk out with her own cup. Caitlyn however, had switched out the ruined tea with some black coffee with a couple shots of vanilla.

"Morning cupcake." Vi waved at her partner, who waved back before turning to Q and blushed a bright red.

Caitlyn still wasn't over the fact that Q almost saw her in the nude and that he had a calm face on the entire time. Q, to her, was just weird but in a good way. He was composed most of the time and other times, he just acts like a guy that just wants to have fun. Combine all of that with his cooking and fighting skills. Q was ultimately just… Q.

Vi nudged Q in his shoulder with her elbow and whispered, "What's up with her this morning?"

"It's a long story, kinda." Q replied with a blush before taking another sip of his tea.

"So why are you here Q and why aren't me and Vi throwing up in the toilets while having the hangover of the century? I know that we didn't drink much but we should have a hangover by now. Plus, wghgat happened last night also?" Caitlyn questioned with a raised eyebrow with her blush gone and her more serious side coming back.

Q scratched his head and took in his two options. One, he could tell them what actually happened last night and possibly end up with a complicated relationship between the three of them before they end up beating him to death. He honestly didn't know why he thought about it but hey, he was paranoid at this point. Two, he can come up with a lie that wasn't so far from the truth to be noticeable, but believable enough for him to be safe in the future.

"Umm, what had happened was you two got drunk while drinking way, WAY too much and I carried you guys on to your bed. Then I cleaned up and slept on the floor, making sure that you two didn't for some reason sleepwalk your way outside nude." Q lied easily and took a sip of his tea after his explanation. While, again, it wasn't a complete lie, it at sounded least believable enough to sound not like a lie and save him the trouble of telling them that he kissed both Caitlyn AND Vi last night.

Caitlyn started to stare at the Ionian chef in front of her, trying to look for any evidence that he was lying. Fortunately, for him, she couldn't find any obvious reasons to call him out on his explanation. However, due to several years of interrogating crime bosses and criminals of all kind. Caitlyn knew that not everything that a person says is true and that Q was hiding something.

"Ok, so if we drank so much that we would have hangovers. How come we don't?"

Q raised an eyebrow before pointing to the cup of tea in Vi's hand. Vi's face was confused at first before realization dawned onto her and she smiled before taking in another sip. Then she gave Q a quick hug while making sure that her tea didn't spill and said, "Thanks Q."

"Anytime Vi." He said with a grin before taking another sip of his own cup of tea.

Caitlyn was just staring between the two while wondering what was going on. Q saw her reaction before explaining, "I made a special kind of tea that takes away the hangover that you would normally get from drinking the night before. Plus, you didn't get it because you just barely drank enough to stop it."

Caitlyn slowly nodded in understanding before grabbing an envelope from her workbench. She opened it after seeing her coffee down and showed the other two what was on it.

 _Dear contestants of the Inter-Division Police Tournament,_

 _The tournament will start on Wednesday of this week at exactly 0900 hours. Teams that are late have a grace period of 15 minutes before they are eliminated from the competition on the spot. Tardiness is not acceptable and are not a good thing to show the judges and representatives from the various nations in Runeterra. Not only are you competing with other divisions in Piltover, but other law enforcement officers from the other nations that are attending our event._

 _The tournament will be made up of four main parts:_

 _Strength_

 _Endurance_

 _Agility_

 _Intelligence_

 _There will also be other subcategories such as:_

 _Weapon efficiency_

 _Pursuit of criminal examination_

 _Apprehension of criminal examination_

 _Hand-to-hand combat efficiency_

 _There will also be a small exhibition match that will include several Champions from the Institute of War and others from the guest nations. Everything will be explained in further details when the time comes._

 _Good luck and do your best to represent your respective nations,_

 _Mayor of Piltover_

"Well then, sounds self-explanatory enough." Q said while taking another sip of his tea.

"Mhmm." Vi nodded in agreement while sipping her own cup.

Caitlyn nodded before taking a sip from her cup of coffee before explaining to Q, "So our regime that we will go by today is going to center around you Q."

He raised his eyebrows at the comment. Q was curious about the jab towards his ability to take care of himself. He figured that taking on like a couple dozen guys at once and destroying several vehicles in the process would make him at least credible enough to take care of himself.

Caitlyn, realizing what she just said, widened her eyes and waved her hands in front of her while trying to clarify, "Don't get me wrong! What I mean't was that people from all over the countries were coming over and well…"

She started squirming around nervously while scratching her head nervously as she continued, "Since me and Vi both have a bit more experience than you, we should teach you a couple of things just in case something happens to us. That way, you could maybe hold your own."

Caitlyn finished before taking a glance at Q to see his reaction and was surprised to see him visibly agreeing to the idea. He gave her a smile before holding his cup of tea with two hands before bowing.

"I am in your care Cait and Vi."

Caitlyn blushed a bit from her nickname before excusing herself after dropping her cup into the sink and entered the bathroom for her usual morning shower. As she felt the streams of water flow down her body, Caitlyn felt a hand go up to her lips unconsciously she touched it gingerly. As if she was remembering a kiss….

She went from bright red from the thought as she hugged her body in embarrassment. Having shunned almost every man that came up to her, Caitlyn never needed to act "girly" at all. The side that was always displayed was the one that gave a cold shoulder and was all business and no fun whatsoever. The side that was always supposed to be seen by the world until…Q.

When Q came into her life, it was by coincidence. She met him through Vi and it was basically friend of a friend. She thought nothing of him until he treated her with respect and kindness that she forgot what it was like until then. The food that he cooked which filled her up in a warm way and it was some o9f the best that she ever had in her life.

Moreover, the hugs that he gives. Those warm arms that hold her close to him. His body that sort of reminded her of a teddy bear that she used to have when she was a child. The look that he gave her when she gazed up at him was just… nice. Not only did Q's hugs feel as comfortable but safe as well. The cuddly factor of his arms and a careful but firm hold It's as if he was a soft teddy bear and a knight sworn to protect her. It was as if he was her… guardian?

Caitlyn shook her head to clear the ridiculous thoughts from her head as she dried herself with a towel and dressed in the clothes that Q had given her earlier. After drying her hair with a towel and placed back everything in their original place, Caitlyn walked back out and saw Vi and Q sitting patiently with the chef finishing up his cup of tea quietly with the Enforcer.

She grabbed her keys and rifle from her workbench before turning towards the pair while twirling her keys in her hands.

"Ready?"

 **-X-**

 **A couple minutes later**

Vi and Caitlyn were hovering along the highway in their new police cruiser while Q followed them closely on his motorcycle with ease. Q knew that vehicles on cars were a thing of the past now that Hextech technology allowed hovercraft to be a part of daily life but he honestly just liked the feel of his tires on the concrete street with the wind flowing past him. Q liked to enjoy the little things of life and it was just how he was.

He pulled out his cell and dialed Caitlyn in the cruiser in front of him before asking while matching his speed with Caitlyn's cruiser,

"So where we going again?"

"Just follow us and you'll find out. But we're going to one of Piltover's training centers and see what you can do before we really work you to the bone. We wouldn't want you to fall behind right?"

Q could swear that Caitlyn was secretly smiling behind the other and he wasn't nervous, but rather curious. He didn't know what to expect any more from the Sheriff after the few unusual things that he's seen of her.

After a few more minutes of tailing, Q pulled up right next to them as they stopped in front of a giant building with the words in great bold sky-blue words.

 **Police and Military Training grounds**

The building itself was just the sort of entrance to an enormous complex that covered several acres to where it was as big as an entire neighborhood or two. Hovercraft's were parked by their respective owners as a slow stream of people moved in and out of the double doors that lead into the building.

Q took off his helmet and mouthed a "wow" as he looked at the enormous training center while grabbing his small bag of clothes out of the seat compartment. He always thought that once police officers are done with boot camp or whatever that they would go to the gym for an occasional workout.

"Surprised Q?"

He turned around to see Caitlyn looking at him while her rifle and duffel bag. She even had on her sunglasses and police hat on and with the way she was standing with her hands on her hips was just … damn.

Vi hopped out of with her Hextech gauntlets on and duffle bag in tow and said with a grin, "Not every cop in Piltover just lazes around and eats donuts all day Q, if you were wondering."

Q had the decency to rub his head sheepishly as he was found out before laughing slightly to agree. Caitlyn walked past him and gave Q a playful nudge on his hip with her own before swaying them enticingly while walking towards the entrance. Q's eyes widened as his cheeks started going red before he shook his head and looked around him. Officers started staring at the Sheriff with lust, envy, and longing from both sexes.

Q looked around even more and chuckled at everyone's reaction before he felt a large metal hand grasp his right shoulder. He turned to his right and saw the familiar face of Vi with her pink bangs of hair that covered a bit of her face as she grinned at him.

"C'mon Q!"

He felt himself be dragged along with the Enforcer towards the big entrance to start their first and final day of training before the tournament.

 **-X-**

After signing themselves in and entering into their respective rooms to change, Q thought about what he could wear to train with the Piltover's Finest without embarrassing himself. He could really just workout in what he was wearing right now. However, he thinks that a blast from the past could do him no harm.

Pulling the zipper across the bag, Q pulled out a black long sleeve jacket with buttons down the side and a pair of pants that matched its top counterpart perfectly in color. Both were made out of durable but very light material to ensure that the wearer had a maximum amount of mobility as possible. They reminded him of his days when he trained under Shen and his other sensei's back when he was a disciple. Now, he was a grown man with things to do and people to protect. He threw on the uniform, looked at himself in the mirror, and nodded appreciatively at the fit.

After placing the rest of his belongings in a locker and locked it quickly before walking out to survey the training grounds. The courtyard itself was divided into various areas such as basketball court, weightlifting, gun range, workout machines, etc.

In the middle of the yard were several decent sized rings with people sparing with each other and even some were fighting with training bots at various settings to match their opponents. Most fights were hand-to-hand while others, mostly military, trained with practice knives and pistols with rubber bullets for safety. Almost everyone dressed in muscle shirts while others were shirtless and sweating quite a bit from the morning sun. A couple of women were training like their male counterparts and all of their fights weren't cat fights, as to be expected of a woman in the armed forces.

Overall, it reminded him even more of his past when trainees would spare against each other as a daily routine to hone their skills.

"Hey it's that fatso!"

Q's eye twitched at the nickname before he turned around and found none other than Fred Albert with his lackeys. Fred had his shirt hanging on his back and revealed his muscled body to the world with his crew doing the same as well.

Q really didn't want to cause any trouble with his time at this training center but it'll probably have to change with the noble's son here now.

"What? You got nothing to say pal? It's probably because you're wearing pajamas to a work out center while everyone else is here knows what's up and you don't." Fred joked with his friends as they laughed along at the Ionian chef. Q still paid them no mind as he leaned onto the wall with his eyes closed and arms over his chest while patiently waiting for Vi and Caitlyn to finish changing.

"They say Ionian's can't see cuz their eyes are so small and when you look at them, you only see two slits!" Fred and his friends roared out in laughter while Q calmly showed no sign of reacting.

"Q!"

Q's eyes opened up and turned towards the general direction of the voice before his jaws dropped to the ground as he saw the two goddesses wave at him from a distance.

Both Vi and Caitlyn both dressed in workout shorts that rounded their hips perfectly and Vi's was a grey color while Caitlyn's was jet black. Their sports bras covered their chest teasingly and moved with each step that they took towards him. Vi's bra matched her hair, which was a neon pink, while Caitlyn's was a sky-blue with a dark blue rim to complete the look. Even though he almost saw them both naked, Q couldn't help but take into the fact the two sexy and hot officers coming towards him.

Piltover's Finest jogged towards Q, while at the same time drawing the attention of almost every man in the yard to stare at them as well as a few women, and Fred held his arms wide open as if expecting a hug. Sadly for him, he was promptly harshly shoved away by a charging Vi and knocked back down from a push from a passing Caitlyn.

Vi went airborne for a short while and Q quickly got over his shock to catch the midair Enforcer before twirling her into the air. She broke out in a mad giggle as she was spun around by Q. Vi, after a while, quickly tapped Q on the shoulder with her gauntlet free hand and he promptly put her back down on the ground.

Q smiled softly at the playful Vi and let out a bit of laughter of his own as he waved towards Caitlyn, who was coming to him while smiling at her partner's action. Hopefully, they didn't notice his blush and quick glances that he'd given them.

Silenced enveloped the yard as everyone started staring at the unlikely trio of friends. No one has ever seen Piltover's Finest act this way around any other man. Most of the guys were staring at the pair with lust in their eyes and others were glaring at Q out of jealousy.

Q, already feeling the stares, clapped his hands together and said,

"Let's get this training under way shall we?"

"Sure, and question Q. Why pajama's?" Vi asked while looking over his outfit with her hands on her hips.

"That's exactly what I said!" Fred's voice came from right next to him as he recovered from his fall, courtesy of Caitlyn.

Q gave him a quick glare before turning back to Vi and said, "This was what I used to wear when I was a student in a dojo back when I was younger. It was specially made for my style of fighting and it is quite comfortable to walk around in."

"So you fight in pajama's?! What a joke!" Fred exclaimed before he and his crew started to guffaw, which made Q raise an eyebrow at their group's maturity before dismissing it with a shake of his head. Q didn't care what others thought of him for he stopped caring along time ago. However, Fred was really trying his luck with him and he didn't like it one bit.

"Officer Albert! I would appreciate it if you would stop harassing my colleagues." Caitlyn walked up to the noble's son and glared at him with her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on cat, you know I always like to have fun with the rookies. Now, why don't you and your partner come and do a bit of warm up with my crew and me. You can ditch this sorry excuse for a person and be with some real men. So what do you say cat?" Fred offered with a smirk and a quick flex that showed off his muscles perfectly. He was sure that Caitlyn with an added bonus of Vi would join him after seeing his trained body at work.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes before walking towards an employee and asked them with a kind smile for a training bot with all of the training difficulties already programmed in. The employee, who was blushing furiously after seeing her smile, complied and moved a single practice robot onto a separate ring.

The bot was at least six foot tall and was almost humanoid in an aspect with a bold number ten on the back of its head to identify it. Its skin was a skin-color rubber and was dressed in camo sweats and a muscle shirt. Right now, it's head was tilted down as it was still inactive until Caitlyn activated it with a press of a button on the control pad. The robots head immediately snapped up and it's eye glowed an eerie blue as it stood at attention for any further commands.

"Now, Q, listen carefully. This state-of-the-art training bot is programmed with a number of difficulties as well as being reactive to any kind of fight to an extent that is controlled by their settings that are set beforehand. Also, they will not stop until you down them or when I press the emergency override button on this thing." Caitlyn waved the controller in her hands at him before continuing, "The difficulties range from 1 to 7, one is about your average man and seven is Champion level, got it?"

Q approached the training bot with his hands behind his back and gave the Sheriff an appreciative smile, who in return nodded at him while trying to cover up a faint blush at the same time as well, before facing his opponent.

Caitlyn took it as a sign of ready before imputing the proper commands to set the training bot to start him off at difficulty 3. After double-checking that all of her commands were right and glancing at training bot 10 one last time before pressing the big red button that had start.

Robot 10 slowly started to power-up before it stood at full height and its processor revealed the commands that it was sent. After a brief moment, it immediately retracted into a boxer pose with its left fist in front and right fist behind the first. It steadily approached him with the footwork of a professional athlete and a posture that would have taken some time for an average human to perfect.

Q smiled at the machine in front of him before bowing with his left fist covered with the other as a sign of respect. He calmly walked towards the bot with a comfortable stride in his steps. The robot advanced slowly onto him with its fists up and expecting anything. The small crowd that appeared on the sidelines as they waited for either opponents to make the first move.

Robot 10, as soon as it reached striking distance, threw the first punch with its right. Q immediately grabbed it's wrist and arm before twisting it and flipped the robot onto its back to gain his ground. Q raised his fist and punched the place where the solar plexus would be for his win.

The crowd itself felts its eyes widened at the short fight. That was one of the fastest fights that most have them have ever seen and not only that but it was done with a level 3 difficulty bot too! Not only would you have to take into account the size

A man stepped up to the ring in place of the bot, which was hauled away by a training employee.

He was at least six foot five, so almost a head taller than Q, and was ripped with his muscles visibly defined with sweat. His jaw was roughly chiseled and a bald cut that shined in the morning light. Camo pants and a dog tag around the man's neck clearly showed that he was part of the city's armed forces or militia.

"Nice number you did on that bot kid." The man offered a hand to Q, who shook it firmly, before introducing himself, "I'm Lieutenant Hardy of Piltover's local militia. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Q of Ionia's Gate restaurant and chef at the police departments cooking staff." Q introduced himself with his usual bow, which was him closing his right fist around the other before bowing.

Suddenly, Hardy's eyes widened before he dropped to the ground on his knees and begged with his hands together, "Please! I need your help Mr. Q!"

Q, taken back by the sudden request, asked while helping Lieutenant Hardy back on his feet, "Please to your feet Mr. Hardy and it's just Q. But in what way can I help you and why me?"

"I need a cook for my daughter's birthday party and she only asks for you!" Hardy pleaded his request while grabbing onto Q's hand tightly.

"Alright, but that doesn't answer why she wants me specifically though, Mr. Hardy. Also, let us sit down for this because these are matters not to be discussed on the field."

Hardy nodded in agreement before inviting Q to join him on the metal bench right off to the side of the ring and started his tale with his hands together in front of him.

"She saw your cake at your bake off with the champion Pantheon and asked for a slice from him when he was leaving with the judge Leona. The Spartan happily obliged and cut not only a piece of your cake but his own too onto a plate before handing it to my little girl!" Hardy wiped imaginary tears from his eyes before continuing, "It was such a beautiful moment between the two and he took his leave with his friend after. I took her home where she practically devoured the two slices before asking me if I can get you for her birthday tomorrow. I, of course respecting other's time, said I couldn't but…"

"Lemme guess, puppy dog eyes?" Q asked with a knowing smile and chuckle.

"10 times worse."

"Sheesh."

"She's been like that the whole night and morning before I had to give in eventually with my own wife turning against me." Hardy finished with a shudder as he remembered the glare that his wife gave him before he left his house. Q nodded in understanding. He knew that being a father of a family was quite the workload, especially problems that deal with birthdays.

"So that's my story. Will you help me Mr. Q?" Hardy asked hopefully while turning to look at the Ionian chef with his hands in his lap.

Q crossed his legs as he thinks carefully about Hardy's request. As much as he wants to help the Lieutenant out, he promised Vi and Caitlyn that he would train with them today in preparation for tomorrows competition. He was about to decline the request before a single phrase went through his mind from "her".

" _The wishes of the children are the future reality…Adults that laugh at such dreams are no longer human._

Q faltered as he remembered the quote from "her" and looked at Hardy with calculating eyes. If he were to turn down the request, it would be the same as him laughing at the wishes of Hardy's daughter. He sighed once before standing up while brushing his clothes down and turned to face Hardy, whose face fell as he expected the worst.

"I accept your request."

Hardy's eyes widened before he stood up suddenly while staring at Q and asked with a panicked voice, "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, but I have a three conditions."

The soldier immediately nodded his head as he listened to the Ionian.

"One, you will provide me with as many ingredients as you can."

Hardy nodded his head in understanding. He knew that cooking ingredients weren't always cheap and that it was one of the major factors that separated good food from bad.

"Two, I will be informed of everything that happens inside and out of the kitchen while at the same time a list of the guests and etc.

Now this was where Hardy was confused. Most chefs just need to know what to cook and how much they were paid for their work. But he guessed that Q wasn't your usual chef from all the different kind of rumors that he heard about him.

"Third," Q paused for dramatic effect before smiling softly at Hardy and extending his hand out for a shake, "You will call me Q."

Hardy just stared at the Ionian chef in front of him before bursting out in laughter and shook the hand vigorously and gratefully.

"I accept Q and thank you for accepting my request. My daughter will be so happy."

"It's my pleasure Hardy and now into the more specific stuff."

They talked for half-an-hour about where the party was, what time it started, and any other things that would need to be taken care of before it starts. The part would be at Hardy's home and will start at 5 o'clock exactly with a number of guests. Q gave Hardy a list of all the ingredients that he needed and the soldier folded it with care before placing it into his pockets.

The two new friends/ partners walked back to the ring in order to train just a bit more they had to go and handle their own part for Hardy's daughter's birthday.

They went back to the ring to see a surprising fight going on between the prick of a noble's son and the Sheriff of Piltover. The surprising part wasn't that the two was fighting, but it was because Caitlyn was losing.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH IM DONE. So yeah XD. Sorry for the day late update guys but second semester is wrapping up very soon and I need to close up some loose ends before I move onto the next year of my education.**

 **Moving onto explain the different parts to this particular chapter that people might have questions about. If you want your question answered, leave it in the review and if you don't want it seen, just PM/DM and I will address it in the next chapter at the beginning.**

 **Q indeed have a lover before he met Vi and Caitlyn and who she is will be revealed later on in the story.**

 **The outfit that Q wears is a taichi uniform so if you just search it up in google, find a black one and that's what Q is wearing.**

 **Regarding the OC x Female champion thing, I have an incomplete one for OC x Ahri set in the Warring Kingdoms period and I'm open to every kind of suggestion that comes to me. If you don't already know, if you want your favorite shipping written in my next fanfic, just PM/DM me so I can decide without others knowing what I will write next. Much appreciated.**

 **Also, in about 2-3 weeks, this story might go on a small hiatus because I type all of this on the tablets that my school provides me with and they are taking it back in preparation of ending the school year. So I would have to look towards other methods of writing and that's that.**

 **Again, I want to thank you all for keeping with me on this story and I do quite appreciate all the support. Also, tell me what kind of mistakes I am making so I can improve or else I will keep on making the same mistakes. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already and I will see you all as soon as possible to see what happens next in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**


	8. A lesson and an apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **A/N: I did say that in the previous chapter that I would answer any questions that you guys sen my way so here's one. XD**

 **Matiasl151: Yes I will change the rating for future situations such as lemons, limes, and etc.**

 **-X-**

 **Piltover's Training Center**

The first thing that Q saw when he came back to the ring was Caitlyn's body fly out of the ring and land in a disheveled heap in front of him.

Q immediately kneeled down to do a quick medical exam of the defeated Sheriff. Caitlyn had no visible injuries minus a few bruises and cuts. No, what he was more concerned about how Caitlyn lost in the first place. He was sure that even though the Sheriff specialized in rifles, Caitlyn should have been able to wipe the floor with the Fred. Something wasn't right.

He gently placed her head on his lap and asked softly, "Caitlyn, are you okay? What happened out there?"

"I-I don't know Q. I'm just tired for some reason and my heads spinning." Caitlyn said while trying to get up but failed as she laid back down on his lap. Having no energy left, Caitlyn passed out and he could tell that she was asleep with the soft rhythm of her breath. Q opened one of Caitlyn's eyes with one hand and found her eyes slightly unfocused.

Q saw how she acted this morning and he knew that she was sober by then. So what was causing Caitlyn to act as if she was intoxicated?

He spotted a sports bottle with her name on it to his side before grabbing it carefully without disturbing Caitlyn as much as he can. Q unscrewed the cap and took a quick sniff. Nothing odd with that so he took a small sip and tasted nothing peculiar at all.

He was about to dismiss the fact that Caitlyn was drugged before he felt an odd sensation in his head. Curious, he took another sip and easily felt the feeling in his head grow stronger in his mind. It was the same kind of feeling; one would get from prescription medicines. The same feeling kind of feeling of drowsiness. He growled before using his ki to burn off the drug before it can affect him to a more significant point.

Vi came over and knelt down to Caitlyn's level before asking fearfully, "What happened to her Q?"

"I have a vague idea. Hold her a bit for me." Q replied before carefully passing the sleeping Sheriff over and got up to find the one person to confirm his suspicions.

He found the water boy just a few feet away and asked him about Caitlyn's bottle.

"Fruit punch?" The guy opened the bottle to confirm Q's claim before continuing, "We don't serve fruit punch here."

"But it's in the same container that you guys provide drinks in."

"Hold on, if I remember right, I think Officer Albert gave me that one to give to Officer Caitlyn. He said that she wanted fruit punch and that it was her favorite or something like that, so I just passed it along. Umm sir?"

Q was already on his way back towards to ask one final question to Vi before all of the pieces of the puzzle would fit together to one clear picture.

"Did Fred challenge Caitlyn to a fight, Vi?" He calmly asked while staring at the noble's son that was fist bumping his friends and accepting congratulations from the crowd for besting the Sheriff of Piltover.

She looked up from Caitlyn and said, "Yeah the runt did. It was agreed to be a team oriented match. Caitlyn and me would swap out or both of us can go in. Same thing with them and they could've sent in as many as they wanted too. But they just sent in that prick. Not only that but he was confident for some reason too. It was as if he knew he was going to win."

Vi looked up and widened her eyes at Q's reaction. Gone was the calm and kind face that she once knew and loved. Now replaced with a look of fury that promised pain and seriousness that meant no joke. It was actually the first time that she saw his face like that and in all honesty. It scared her. She has stared down countless barrels and this was one of the very few times that she experienced true fear.

"Vi, go to the infirmary and watch after Caitlyn." He said while walking calmly towards the ring with his hands behind his back.

"Mr. Albert!"

Fred's head whipped to the side and he sneered at the Ionian in front of him.

"So, the cook has come back for some revenge. What are you going to do? Cook me like the way you make your crappy dishes?!" Fred said before breaking out in laughter as his friends joined him.

Q stopped in front of the noble and said in a calm, but serious voice with his finger pointed at the noble, "I challenge you, Mr. Albert, to a fight!"

By then, a good portion of the yard had come over to see what was going on and the crowd grew bigger.

Ignoring the crowd, Q continued, "The rules are simple. Last man standing wins. You can have as many people on the field as you please."

Fred thought about it for a moment with his hand on his chin. While he wasn't the smartest person in the world, he knew how rules work and who they would benefit the most. In this case, it was to him.

"Alright then, who will be on your roster then?"

Q jerked a thumb towards himself and said, "I will fight whoever you send up and everyone else!"

A split second of silence covered the yard as they heard his declaration before everyone started to burst out laughing. The yard was filled with mocking laughter directed at the Ionian, with the loudest coming from Fred and his group of friends. Vi was glared at everyone while at the same time carrying her sleeping friend to the infirmary as fast as she could.

"ATTENTION!"

Everybody immediately jolted into attention as a way was parted to reveal Lieutenant Hardy walking towards Q and Fred with his hands behind his back.

Hardy looked at his friend/chef with worry as he asked, "Are you sure about this Q? Taking on that many people is next to impossible for an ordinary man and not to mention suicidal as well."

"I'm very serious Lieutenant Hardy and I would much appreciate it if you would referee the match as well." Q said with a calm gaze onto the soldier in front of him that.

Hardy nodded before leading the two parties onto an empty ring that was much larger than the first. Q walked to one side of the ring and Fred with his group of friends to the other.

The two groups stared each other down with one side displaying mocking gestures, rude words, and unsportsmanlike conduct. The other showed nothing but calmness, determination, and well masked fury.

The taunts were still coming from not only the opposing group but from the huge crowd too.

"Bet he can't even last a minute in the ring with those guys!"

"Now don't die too easily now!"

"Just go back to the kitchen kid! It's where you belong!"

Q dismissed all of these comments but there was one that made his blood boil to a point that even he hasn't experienced yet. Not only that, but it came from the one and only, Fred.

"Get ready to get your ass beat to the ground and join your ass of a cook teacher!"

After hearing that single phrase, Q's eyes narrowed dangerously at the foolish noble's son. The moment that he heard that phrase be uttered from Fred's disgusting mouth, something inside Q snapped. Nobody talked about "her" like that. Not if he had something to say about it.

"Hardy! State the rules and start the match!"

Hardy nodded before putting his right hand open sideways in the middle of the ring before ruling, "The match will be hand-to-hand combat ONLY! Any use of external weapons will result in an automatic disqualification. Contestants are considered out if they are unable to fight, unconscious, or knocked out of the ring. Fighters ready?"

A loud battle roar came from Fred's side as the group cheered for their already thought victory. Q looked at Hardy with a calm façade before nodding.

"Fighters…FIGHT!"

A man stepped up first and he was as big as Lieutenant Hardy in terms of size. With muscles rippling in every part of his body, the man crossed his humongous arms over his chest and bellowed, "Does this guy think he can take on some of the strongest fighter in Piltover? Ha! He looks like he would crap at even the sight of a kitchen knife pointing his way."

Even more laughter erupted from the yard as they continued to mock the Ionian chef but it didn't bother him one bit. Not at all.

"You know what kid. I'll even let you have the first hit and I won't move at all." The man offered cockily and stood in front of Q with his arms tucked behind his back.

The man blinked once before he saw a flash of black fabric and a searing pain in his head before he fell to the ground.

Q took the offer quite seriously as he quickly squatted down before leaping into the air, up to the man's height before delivering a swift roundhouse to the temple. Then, blunt force took over and he's out like a light before he even hits the ground. The muscular man landed with a solid thump while Q landed with utmost elegance, as if he was a crane.

"You let your size and strength boost your confidence too much." Q said as he dusted off his pants, turned towards the group in front of him, and asked, "Whose next?"

A smaller man pushed his way from out of the crowd and grinned wildly at Q. He seemed to be constantly moving around on his tiptoes and his legs were always in a semi-crouched position, as if he was training while on the go. He had a toned body with a solid 6 pack abs showing the world and flexed once before asking, "Nice footwork you got there kid, but can it compete with mines?"

He started to increase his rhythmic hopping from side to side while punching the air to ready himself. Q bowed in respect for the somewhat serious fighter and got into his own stance, which was him extending and facing the palm of his left hand upwards with his other hand doing the same thing.

After a few seconds of tense silence, the boxer made the first move and immediately pounced on Q with his left fist outstretched to try to make contact with the Ionian's face.

Q pulled back his right palm to reach about his stomach and moved his left hand into position to grab the other man's incoming punch. He successfully grabbed it as it was above his head and used the boxer's momentum against him before slamming his open right palm into the other man's ribcage with so much force that he easily heard a few ribs crack.

The boxer stopped in midair with his face in pain and fell to his knees as he started coughing violently and clutching his sides at the same time. Q turned to Hardy and asked, "Call a medic to come and get this guy for some treatment to his ribs and maybe internal organs."

As Q watched the boxer taken away on a stretcher, he said in a calm voice before turning to face Fred's group, "You're too confident as well and exposed yourself the moment you went into the air."

Now Fred was starting to get scared. Two of his right-hand men were instantly KO'd by the fatso. He didn't even think that the bastard even had enough experience to land a hit on the yards top fighters! However, it was all probably a fluke though. He might have some secret powers or something that lets him win those last few fights so he should be tired already.

The next one that stepped up was the noble prick himself Fred and he radiated an aura that showed arrogance that covered up the fear from earlier. Q glared at the noble with eyes of malice before walking towards Fred slowly with his hands behind his back.

"Alright then fatso, show me what you got with them fancy moves of yours." Fred started going through a series of punches in the air and weaving in and out of invisible punches. One moment he saw the Ionian from a distance before he blinked once and then saw a ruffle of hair in front of him.

Q easily closed the distance between him and Fred by focusing a bit of ki into his legs to speed him up to practically inhuman speeds. In the blink of an eye, he was instantly in front of Fred, whose face showed a mix of surprise and masked fear.

Not giving the noble a chance to react, Q brought his right leg up and front kicked the arrogant noble under the chin upwards. Then he rotated his body clockwise before landing a spinning hook kick to Fred's face. Not letting the noble go that easily, Q went with the clockwise flow and brought his left foot in for a roundhouse to the temples.

Fred didn't even know what was going on at this point and tried to bring his arms up to defend but it didn't matter. His breath hitched and a great pain erupted in his chest and torso area.

Q, after seeing Fred's arms go up for a guard, landed punches that were barely seen onto the torso area with each hit hitting like a baseball bat. He was relentless in his assault before finishing it with a solid right palm punch into Fred's solar plexus and sending the noble flying backwards, through his friends before landing outside of the ring in the same way Caitlyn was.

Fred's group were staring slack jawed at the man in front of them before someone broke them out of their stupor by yelling, "Get him!"

Q looked at the oncoming group calmly before disappearing from their view for a split second and appeared at the front of the group with his eyes glowing for a brief moment.

 **-X-**

The ring was littered with bodies of shirtless men, groaning in pain from the beat down that they just received in the short amount of time.

In the middle stood Q with his uniform/workout clothes untouched and with his hands behind his back as usual. However, his breathing had deepened, as he was just a bit tired from his fight. He had to admit, Fred's crew wasn't a pushover he'll give them that. The sheer amount of strength from all of them combined almost overpowered him but some lacked coordination, speed, and rationality. If they didn't lack those qualities then he probably would have lost earlier.

Q turned to see Fred backed up against the wall and the latter was in a worse condition than him. Fred had bruises all over his body and several cuts on his face with some that were still bleeding too. His breathe was ragged and he looked like he couldn't even move a muscle at this point.

The Ionian bended down onto his knees and focused a small amount of ki into his fists before punching the wall right next to Fred's face, which created a small crater right next to him. The noble let out an audible gulp as he stared into the calm but menacing eyes of Q.

"If I hear you saying anything about my teacher, whether it be good or bad, or harass Caitlyn in any way." Q moved his fist from the crater to allow the noble to see the damage, "That's going to be you next but a 100 times worse."

Fred, after seeing the crater, rapidly nodded in agreement.

Q got back up and walked over to Hardy, who was watching the exchange between the two with varying interest.

Q gave the soldier a smile before extending out his hand and said, "Thanks for supervising the match Hardy."

The soldier stared at the hand and after a spilt-second of hesitation, grasped it firmly and shook it.

"With pleasure Q also how did you learn how to fight like that?"

"First of all, shouldn't you be busy preparing for the party." Q asked with a mischievous grin and a raise of his eyebrows. Hardy widened his eyes and was at a loss for words while looking like a gaping fish while trying to come up with a proper response. Q chuckled before patting the soldier on the back before making his way back to his locker.

"Second, Hardy, the things that we received from our past are not always a curse." Q said wisely, before leaving Hardy to his thoughts.

 **-X-**

Vi was watching over a sleeping Caitlyn that was in the training center's infirmary. She sat on a plastic chair as she watched her partner rest on a comfortable mattress while they waited for Q to finish his fight.

A knock sounded from the door before it opened to reveal Q with his bag that he brought with him.

"Q!" Vi exclaimed before going to accept a tired hug from his before asking, "How bad did you beat him up?"

He sighed before saying with a mischievous grin, "Let's just say, if he doesn't want any more embarrassment to his family name, then we wouldn't be seeing much of him if I'm around."

Q turned to the sleeping Caitlyn and ruffled through his bag to grab a small wooden box that had a weird symbol on it like the last one he pulled out with itching cream. Carefully removing the lid, Q placed the open container underneath Caitlyn's nose while bending down to get to her level.

Caitlyn's eyes immediately flew open and sat up straight while looking around the room before her eyes rested onto Q, who was right in front of her.

"Q?"

She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms embrace her as Q brought her in for a big hug. However, It was not one of his usual hugs that he gave Vi and her out of affection. This one was filled with worry, relief… and fear.

"Q, what's going on?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Q?"

"I'm so sorry."

Caitlyn pulled away from the hug and found the Ionian with a shameful look on his face as he looked to the ground. She never saw him this way before and it was actually concerning her because of the reason why he's acting this way.

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Caitlyn asked in a soft voice, "What are you sorry for Q?"

He didn't reply right away but eventually said in a sorrowful tone, "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you and Vi."

Caitlyn was at a loss for words for a few minutes as she thought over what Q said. The fact that he said that to a girl that he just met yesterday meant something. But what did it mean to him?

She dismissed the thought, opting to think about it later, before looking at Q more clearly. Never has she seen him look so… weak. All those times that he stood tall and proud while at the same time fighting in situations that many would consider crazy. Underneath all of that was a man scared of not being able to protect his friends.

Caitlyn sighed, before pulling in Q for a hug that was initiated by her for once instead of him. Q faltered a bit from the sudden embrace before he went with it.

"It's okay Q." Caitlyn whispered into his ears, "You did nothing wrong."

Caitlyn strengthened her embrace and Q did the same as they took in each other's warmth. Q turned to see Vi in the corner before gesturing towards her to join him and Caitlyn. Vi nodded with a smile before literally jumping onto them and the trio sprayed across the bed laughing.

Q turned to look at the two beautiful ladies on top of him before sighing and sitting up straight.

"I won't be able to train for today."

Caitlyn and Vi both widened their eyes before asking, "Why?"

Q rubbed his head sheepishly before explaining, "I kinda promised a little girl a birthday dinner and you should know Vi. I don't go back on my promises."

Caitlyn rubbed her temples in frustration and sighed as she went over what has happened so far. She just woke up with a sore body after being beat by Fred in a humiliating fight, woke up to find an apologetic Ionian kneeling in front of her, and for the same Ionian to say they couldn't train with them even though they agreed yesterday.

Why couldn't she ever have a normal day for once?

"So what now?" Vi asks while Caitlyn looks at Q, as if she was expecting the obvious answer.

"Well how about this? I'll cater at the birthday party until say about 8. After I do, we can go to the hot springs and eat at the same time, which I'll be cooking of course." Q said with a smile.

"Hot springs? Isn't that a bathing place?" Caitlyn asked with a raised eyebrow. Now she was wary of Q's intentions of inviting both her and Vi to a public bath house.

"Ooo, does big boy Q wana see a piece of this?"

Vi wiggled her butt at the Ionian and giggled to see him blushing a bright red before she turned to Caitlyn. Having an idea, Vi sneaked up behind Caitlyn and grabbed the Sheriff's generous chest and kneaded them roughly. Caitlyn's face turned bright red as she yelped and tried to grab Vi's hands away.

"Hnnk!" The grunt came from the blushing Sherriff as Vi continued to massage her generous gifts.

Q, at this point, had a full-blown blush as well as a small nosebleed at the sight of the two beautiful women playing with each other erotically. He could even feel his friend from down under threaten to make an appearance if something didn't happen soon.

He cleared his throat and continued with a small blush, "Moving on. I'll also fight Vi before I go to prove that I'm strong enough to skip todays training. Is that fine?"

"That's only if you win Q and just so you know. I'm no pushover when it comes to fights with fists." Vi claimed after removing herself from a blushing Caitlyn.

"Very well, let's head to one of the open rings."

Q stood up and opened the door to let Caitlyn and Vi out first like a true gentlemen would. A small crowd had gathered outside because quite a few of them had questions for the Ionian chef that had single handedly taken down a dozen body builders without even breaking a sweat.

He brushed them aside as Q made his way towards one of the smaller rings with both Vi and Caitlyn behind him. Q dropped his bag off at his edge before going his corner. Vi walked into her respective corner and cracked her knuckles excitedly.

"So Q? What happens when I beat you?" Vi said with a snicker.

"Let's save that till when you actually beat me." Q replied with a slight smile before breaking down into his usual stance.

Vi narrowed her eyes before growling and put her fists up into a guard. She advanced onto Q and threw the first punch with her right arm. Seeing his hands trying to grab hers like how he did to the robot earlier, Vi immediately grabbed Q's wrist and threw him over her shoulder after turning.

She grinned, seeing as how she managed to trump Q, before she felt something wrap around her waist and send her flying too. Vi landed on her back and felt something constricting her throat while her right arm was being pulled painfully to the side. She tried to wiggle out but was losing air by the second before tapping out and feeling her arm along with her throat released.

Q, after hearing the tapping noise signaling surrender, immediately released his hold onto the Enforcer before going up to Vi to check on her. He probed his hands to her throat before he was shoved harshly away. Vi quickly got up and walked towards the edge of the ring. He caught up to her and grabbed Vi's arm before turning her around to find a death glare on her face.

"Vi?"

She opened her mouth but no words came before she shook her head and pushed through the crowd. Q tried to go after her but felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a worried Caitlyn.

"I got her Q. Just go and make that girl's birthday special." She said with a genuine smile before pushing him gently away.

"Are you sure Cait?"

"Yes I am so go!"

Q looked off into the direction of where Vi went before slowly nodding and grabbed his bag and making his way to the exit. He didn't know what made Vi act the way she did after he forced her to surrender. Perhaps he was too rough on her? Maybe, maybe not? Whatever it was, he'll hopefully make it up to her tonight at the hot springs after his job.

-X-

Caitlyn found her partner sitting by herself in the mess hall picking a slice of cheesecake. She pulled up a chair right next to Vi and patiently stared at her. After a few years working with the violent Enforcer, she learned a few things. One of them being was that she had a tendency to not take well to people staring at her.

After a few minutes, Vi finally broke and said with an exasperated sigh, "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about Vi. What's wrong?"

It was unlike Vi to act this way around Q and whenever she lost to someone she would call for a rematch again and again till she won.

"I don't know why I got mad either. Maybe it's because he ditched us even though he promised to hang with us for the whole day? Maybe it's because he chose to fight me because I'm weaker than you?! Maybe its because he handed me my ass on a platter in front of the whole police department and the city militia?! I don't know cupcake what should I be angry at him about?!" Vi ranted with a murderous glare.

She slammed her fist down onto the table and the whole cafeteria went silent as several stared at the angry Enforcer before they turned away to resume whatever they were doing. Vi covered her face with her hands and was silent for a while.

Caitlyn pondered for a bit before shaking her head at Vi's action before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Look Vi, I know that you're mad at Q and I can't blame you. But when has Q been wrong to us before? I mean, I know that I haven't known him that long but he doesn't look like one with bad intentions and breaking promises."

Vi's head snapped up and she gave the Sheriff a sly grin. Caitlyn raised her eyebrow at her partners before she had a bad feeling. Vi pointed a wiggling finger and gone was all the anger from before.

"You like him."

Those words alone made Caitlyn go into a blushing fit as she started squirming around and started stuttering out words to explain herself.

"U-u-m, it's not that! It's just that he's not that kind of guy!"

"Righhhhhhttttt."

Vi smirk marked her sudden change in attitude as she stands up and grabs Caitlyn by her arm before tugging her to the main door to spend the rest of their time to train for tomorrow. However, Caitlyn was right. Q probably was telling the truth and that she was just mad for no reason. She had an apology to make to a Certain Ionian at a bathhouse later in the day.

On the table that they sat, a stray fork scrapped a piece of cake from the same place that Vi had eaten and brought it up to their mouth before eating it slowly. The person in question had a majority of his face wrapped in bandages but can still be easily singled out as Fred Albert. After his beat down thanks to a certain Ionian chef, his reputation had taken a downfall and he was now a laughing stock of the entire yard!

However, if his dad came through for him, which he usually does, revenge will be very sweet. Fred chuckled darkly to himself as he swallowed and threw the remaining cake away into the trash chute before walking away to heal for the upcoming tournament tomorrow.

 **-X-**

 **Later in the evening**

Q parked in front of the Bathhouse after he had cleaned up at the party and drove all the way here for a nice hot bath to end the day.

The party was to say at the very least… successful. When he had arrived at the house with all of his cooking materials already inside the kitchen, the birthday girl was nothing less than ecstatic to see her idol standing in front of her. She was so excited that she ran back into the house and brought out all of her friends to see. Children of all ages swamped him and he found it hard to move with so many kids around. Q raised his hands above his shoulders and tried his best not to move as more kids started crowding around him while some even started to poke him.

Hardy and several other adults came out of the door, presumably the parents of some of the kids that had crowded him, and pulled away the sea of little bodies away from him. The Lieutenant came up to him and profusely apologized to him for his daughter's actions but Q just chuckled before waving his hand saying that it was no problem at all.

He had kneed down to ask for her name and apparently, it was Daphne and she was turning 7 today. However, the way that she said it and the pose at the end made her so much more adorable that he couldn't resist the hug that she gave him.

After thoroughly greeting most of the guests, which many of them were a big fan of his, he had prepared his station and worked on the cake that Hardy's daughter saw the other day.

It had taken him around the same time to make the cake at the cook-off with Pantheon and by the time that he had finished. Daphne had her tongue out in a very un-lady like manner and her eyes were dazzling with amazement. Q waved his hands in front of the birthday girl and was amused to find her blushing in embarrassment from being caught staring.

By then the rest of the kids had come over and the room was filled ooo's and ahhh's as the kids had never seen the kind of cake that Q had made in their life. Several tried to poke a finger through to get a bit of the icing but were pulled back by scolding parents. He laughed at the children's attempt before producing seven candles from his pockets and placed them around the cake before motioning for the lights to be turned off.

The room was bathed in partial darkness as the only light came from a few windows before everyone sang the birthday song for Daphne with Hardy standing in front of her with a big smile. After the song was done, presents, food, and much more was brought out and the party started for real. He had checked the time and found that it was quite late before he started cleaning up his station. Q was happy for both Daphne and Hardy. The father went through so much just to get Q for the party and he did it.

As Q finished cleaning the last bowl, his breath hitched because he could have sworn he saw the ghost of "her" standing next to Daphne and smiling as well. It was as if "she" was actually here as well to congratulate the birthday girl.

The image of "her" turned towards him and gave him a small wave and smile. Q felt a lone tear roll down his cheek before he blinked once and "she" was gone. He could have sworn that "she" was standing by Daphne like how "she" would do at every birthday party that hired "her" services.

Hardy came up to him and asked, "You okay man?"

Q shook his head and wiped away his tears with a wave of his hands before replying, "I'm fine Hardy and it's just some stray flakes in my eyes."

After gathering up his gear and making his way to his motorcycle, Q was about to board the motorized bike before a tug on his pants brought him to meet the gaze of a curious Daphne.

"Are you leaving Mr. Chef?"

Q sighed sadly before bending down to her level and said, "Well Mr. Chef has other things to do and he's also very busy with his life." Daphne's face fell as she realized that her idol was leaving. However, her ears perked up when he said, "But I will come back to visit as many times as I can in the future, mkay?"

He patted her softly on the head and smiled gently when he saw the young girl's head excitedly nod in response. He gave one more pat before hopping on his bike and revved the engine. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Hardy with a sack of what looked like gold in his hands.

Hardy tried to hand him the bag but Q pushed it away with a hand and explained that he had no use for money that was supposed to pay as a favor to a friend. Hardy's eyes widened and Q could've sworn that he saw a tear in the soldier's eye before he gave him a firm handshake and left the parent to go back to his daughter's celebration.

Q smiled at the memory before grabbing his bag and entering the Ionian-style bathhouse. He swung open the door to find Piltover's Finest already there and dressed in sky-blue bath robes with Vi talking with the attendant while Caitlyn was admiring the koi garden from the open window.

The complex itself consisted of two main buildings, a koi pond filled with other fish as well and a small bridge connecting the two sides, and in the back held three separate hot springs. The three areas were: male, female, and co-ed. Overall, the place itself was an exceptional place to rest after a hard day of work.

Vi thanked the attendant and turned with two towels in her hand before her eyes widened at the sight of Q. He gave a small wave, smile before making his way to the reception, and picked up his reservation that he had scheduled earlier in the day. After, changing into the robe that the bath provided before storing his previous clothe in his satchel on his side and exited the changing area.

He found Vi nervously rubbing her arms out while Caitlyn gave her a sharp glare while crossing her arms over her chest. She then gave the Enforcer a sharp jab to the side, who gave her a rough shove in return, before giving Q a soft look while trying to meet his gaze.

"Q?"

"Yes Vi?"

"Can we like-" Vi paused for a bit before another jab hit her in the side again, therefore, forcing her to continue, "talk for a bit?"

He nodded and waved his hand towards the koi pond before walking toward it with Vi behind him. Caitlyn continued to the female side of the bath's with a smile, knowing for sure that her partner would make up for her mistakes.

Q stopped in the middle of the bridge and Vi hoisted herself up to sit on the handle, while trying not to fall off or lose her balance.

A moment of silence enveloped them as Q enjoyed the peace of silence while Vi fretted over her bath robe and hair. He gazed upon her face as the moonlight revealed a few details that he remembered too well. The obvious "VI" mark her cheek that made her so much different from everyone that he met. The harshness and cockiness that was showed on her face to the outside world, but really, showed a more girly expression whenever he saw her. Why she does that, Q didn't know why but he didn't ask for everyone has their own reason. That neon pink hair that he loved playing with that was sometimes covered in a cherry blossom perfume. All of those features and much more obvious ones that he loved so much about her but could never tell her.

Vi caught his gaze on her and she reactively covered her body up with a blush. Q found her actions amusing and he showed with a snigger before saying,

"So Vi, you wanted to talk?"

The Enforcer let her arms fall as she remembered why they were out in the koi pond in the first place. She started again with that nervous habit of hers and finally met his gaze with her own. His eyes looked so calm as they stared into her very soul as if trying to find her weakness the same way he did earlier in the day when he defeated her.

Vi gave a defeated sigh before saying, "It's about today's fight that we had Q."

"What about it?" He asked with a curious look.

Vi started fidgeting with her fingers before answering, "I-I'm sorry Q."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as well as crossing his arms over his shoulders before asking, "What for Vi?"

"What do you mean what for?!" Vi said as her voiced started to slowly rise at Q's obliviousness before continuing, "I mean that fight we had earlier today Q. Don't you remember?!"

"What fight?" He asked calmly with a cock of his head to the side. "Plus what are you sorry for anyway?"

Now Vi was on the edge after hearing his response. Is he really pretending that what happened today never happened?! One of the things that really tested her patience were liars of every kind. Plus that temper of hers didn't do her any good as well.

"For being angry at you, you idiot!" Vi shouted angrily. "I'm sorry for being angry over losing okay?! I'm sorry for being unsportsmanlike or some crap like that! I'm sorry for being angry over something as petty as losing!"

Her hands flayed wildly as Vi yelled at him before she started listing off a couple of more things that she had done wrong. Q stared at her as she went on with her rant. While he was worried over the day that he had done something wrong but now he found out that it was just Vi beating herself up for the way that she acted after their small fight.

Vi looked up from her yelling and saw Q have a smile on his face. It made her even more furious that he was having a laugh out of her yelling at him when he was supposed to be mad and arguing with her!

Having enough, she hopped off her seat before giving him a solid punch to the gut. Which he took in with a loud laugh and a hunched over figure. Vi kept on with her assault with embarrassed vigor before halting with moist eyes.

"A-and I'm sorry for being a bad friend, Q."

She closed her eyes and waited for any kind of response but heard none. Instead, she felt the familiar feeling of Q's arms around her. Sighing in defeat, she graciously accepted the hug by snuggling closer into his warm embrace with her face in the crook of his neck. She felt a hand stroke her hair and the soft sway of his body that made her move as well.

"Why Q?" Vi asked in a defeated tone, "Why are you always like this?"

"Like what Vi?" He asked while still holding her close in his arms.

"Like you forgive me for all the things that I do and ask for nothing in return that benefits you. I just don't get it about you." She muttered softly.

"Hmm. I guess its just the kind of guy I am Vi. The things that everyone does in life are unique to themselves and only to themselves. The same goes with you Vi. You like to talk with your fists and violence. I like to talk through food and usually resort to peace. We are sort of opposites so I'm pretty sure that's why you don't understand the things that I do." He said in a sage-like tone.

Q couldn't just outright tell Vi that he loved her. He couldn't even imagine how awkward it would be if he did. What if he did tell her and she just flat-out rejects him before humiliating him some way. It might be better for their relationship as friends to remain as they were now.

"Now let's go and enjoy ourselves in the hot springs shall we? I'm pretty sure that you didn't come all the way here to talk on a bridge." Q said with a smile after he pulled away from the Enforcer.

"Eager are we now?" Vi said with a sly grin while at the same time pushing her body even closer to Q. She pushed her breasts together and moved a bit of the bathrobe away to reveal her generous cleavage. Q blushed a bit before rubbing his neck sheepishly and gave Vi one last hug.

She complied and the two friends walked to their respective bathing spots for some time to relax.

 **-X-**

Q sighed in relief as he sank into the water of the hot springs. He had to admit to himself that the hot springs were a great place to rest after a long day even though it wasn't really that long. Not only that, but it was a great place for inconspicuous meetings as well.

He sensed a presence to his right and smiled when it sank into the water as well before letting out a sigh of its own.

"Long day at work as well sensei?" Q asked as Shen, The Eye of Twilight, nodded in agreement. The leader of the Kinkou order had opted to remove his mask for the sake of not getting it wet and had his hair that reached the shoulders tied back in a ponytail. His muscular but lean frame relaxed as the water soothed his muscles and his face clearly showed that he was enjoying the experience very much so.

Shen opened one eye and glanced at his late pupil. The boy has changed a bit ever since the ninja taught him quite a few years ago. He still had that carefree nature to him and the same mature face as well. Other than, the fact that he had a small belly despite Q saying he kept up with his practice, Shen was glad that Q turned out well from his tutelage.

"Of course, working in a hospital is quite tiresome and is not a task for the light-hearted." Shen explained before asking seemingly into the air, "How about you brother?"

A shadow materialized itself in the water before completely forming to reveal a man in his 20's with a body similar to Shen in terms of fitness. His skin was a lot paler than the Eye of Twilight but made sense as to why with his current position as the leader of the Order of the Shadows. However, unlike Shen, this man's face had a pale scar running down his left eye from left to right. Another scar showed on the left side of his lips to give the image of either an accident or a harsh childhood in the eyes of an onlooker. This was the fabled Zed, Master of Shadows.

"I just came here for some beer bro. I just happened to come across my former student while I was here." Zed replied while nodding towards Q with a smile. Zed and Shen had settled their differences after training Q and only kept up the act of enemies to hide their current relations with each other.

Q have had many teachers growing up in Ionia and considerable amounts of them were Champions of the Institute of War at that time. Now, there was one more person that was missing that was crucial to the meeting that he had planned beforehand.

A large energy presence that he had long noticed before even entering the hot spring came closer. It's owner slowly lowered themselves into the hot water bath and sighed as well.

The source of such a power was a large burly man with thick body hair covering parts of his chest and just as much covered his face. Thick muscles ripped through his body as a few veins showed and a rock-hard eight pack showed definitively. Everything about the man screamed dangerous and instantly characterized him as a person to not mess with. However, this man, in Q's eyes was one of his beloved teachers and a great friend as well. He was Udyr, the Spirit Walker, himself.

The man in question turned before grinning wildly and rubbed Q's wet hair with his grizzly fingers. He asked,

"Nice to see you cub."

"Same here sensei and not just to you, but to Shen and Zed too." Q said and smiled at the nods that came his way before his face changed into a grim expression as well as everyone in the area turned serious.

"Now onto the reason as to why I called all of you here." He said with an unwavering gaze to each of his previous teachers.

 **-X-**

After treating Caitlyn and Vi to dinner, which was grilled barbecue with a special spicy marinade that he had stocked a while back, he followed them back to their homes for a good night's sleep to ready for the tournament.

Q bid Caitlyn a goodnight before carrying the tired Enforcer back to her room. Why Vi was more tired than Caitlyn, he didn't know. All he did know was that Vi ate much more than her fair share and that over-eating led to many problems.

He unlocked the door with one hand before entering and slowly rested Vi onto her bed after kicking the entrance closed. He slowly removed her tight jeans, police jacket, and everything else to leave the Enforcer in nothing but her underwear and bra. He blushed slightly before grabbing a large clean white T-shirt on the ground and put it on Vi.

Smiling lightly, Q got up to leave before a hand grasped his, and therefore preventing him from going any further. He looked down to see Vi staring at him tiredly and she asked,

"Stay with me for a bit Q."

He faltered in his response before eventually pulling up a stool and retrieving his phone from its spot. Q opened up an app to play a few songs to set the mood for a goodnight's sleep.

 **(Play Endless Love by Jackie Chan and Kim Hee Seon)**

Vi chuckled lightly after hearing the familiar Ionian music fill the air as Q watched over her. It was always like this whenever he watched over her. While she didn't understand a word that was said, it sounded nice.

"You always know what to do at the right time huh Q?"

Q smiled softly before nodding and hummed softly to the rhythm of the song. He always thought of music as not only a form of entertainment but a medicine to heal the soul as well. A special type of medicine that is abundantly available but there is a kind for every person.

"You know me Vi, I always manage to get things done one way or another." He said while looking around the room.

"Hard to believe that you and me were strangers just a few months ago. Now look at us. We're acting as if we knew each other since we were kids and are as comfortable as lovers." Vi said as she thought of the idea of her and Q as a couple. They were indeed comfortable enough with each other. Having slept over at each other's house and seen a lot more skin than just friends should see. An average person wouldn't see that kind of experience as just friends.

"Yeah...lovers." Q repeated wistfully as his mind went to an image of both him and Vi locked in an intense kissing session. He could imagine Vi holding down his shoulders as she locked her mouth with his and fought for dominance. He would have his arms around her waist before pulling the pink-haired officer even closer. From there, it just went on and on for who knows how long.

Vi saw Q's mind wander as she watched him stare at nothing in particular. Intrigued, she sat up and shook his shoulders to catch the Ionian's attention. Q's shook as he regained his bearings and found the girl inn his imagination staring at him.

He blushed lightly before asking, "What is it Vi?"

"You were thinking about something Q. You're also blushing so were you thinking about something lewd?" Vi asked mischievously while leaning in closer. At the same time, she purposely pulled down her T-shirt some to give him a little peek of what was under.

His blushed deepened even further before playfully pushing Vi away back onto her bed and said with a smirk, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Hmm, killjoy." Vi huffed before lowering herself into the comfortable home of her soft blankets and pillows.

A moment of silence came over the pair before Vi finally asked, "What's the name of the song Q."

"Endless love." He answered while staring at her softly.

Vi blush madly as she started to think that it was a proclamation of his love for her before she found the courage to ask, "Why this song though?"

"I guess it just sounded nice for this night. Not much more than I can say." Q said nonchalantly while trying to meet Vi's gaze. The real reason for this song was that it represented the situation that he and Vi were in too well. Too well that it just had to be played.

"Oh, alright then." Vi said with a disappointed sigh. She had hoped for it to mean a lot more but guess not.

"But enough talk Vi. It's time for bed." Q announced before moving in to tuck her in. But before he could though, a hand reached out to stop him again. He sighed before looking at the covered Vi and asked, "What is it now?"

He heard a mumble from underneath the covers but couldn't ear well enough to decipher the message. He asked again, "What?"

He threw open the covers to find a blushing red Vi and that she was holding onto his wrist with an iron grip. Q found the scene in front of him so adorable when compared to the aggressive Vi that he first met. He leaned in closer and she put her lips close to his ear and asked,

"Stay with me for the night."

Q went bright red before trying to pull away but couldn't due to her grip. Then, she gave him the infamous Puppy Dog-Eyes and he was forced to endure it for a full minute before giving in. He motioned for her to make space as he climbed into bed with Vi. Q summoned a bit of ki to switch off the light and paused the music on his phone before settling into the bed.

He felt his body turned around before a pair of arms encircled his waist and pulled him closer. Q looked down and met Vi's gaze for a second before she smiled at him and nestled her cheeks into his chest.

He smiled gently and started gently stroking her hair out of habit. Working up the courage, he leaned down and placed a light kiss on top of her head before eventually falling asleep with Vi's in his protective embrace. But before he did, Q declared with a firm will,

"I will protect you Vi. You and Caitlyn with all my strength and till death."

"For I am your guardian."

 **-X-**

 **A/N: That's a wrap boys. Once again I apologize for the late update but again, I'm trying to wrap up some loose ends in school and so my schedule is pretty much packed.**

 **Moving on with the how this story is progressing. I did say in previous chapters that this story might go on a hiatus for a while until I can find a suitable computer replacement or type everything on my phone due to my school tablet being taken back to end another school year.**

 **Also, onto the subject of the next OC x Female Champion fanfic that I'm going to write after this story is done with. I so far have a vote for the following pairings:**

 **OC x Syndra**

 **Ahri x OC x Sona**

 **Ashe x OC x Katarina**

 **Right now, I have these three pairings and you can submit your own suggestion or if you want to see your favorite pairing come to life. PM/DM me and I will add it to the tally and by the end of this story, if all the votes are tied, I will choose one that I like the most and do my best to write a fanfic about it. You can also have more than one suggestion so I'm not limiting how many that you can send in.**

 **Also, I've spoken with other fanfic writers about the way I write my stories and they have offered me some constructive advice. So the hiatus should be good for me to work on the things I need to and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

 **Again, I want to thank you all for keeping with me on this story and I do quite appreciate all the support. Also, tell me what kind of mistakes I am making so I can improve or else I will keep on making the same mistakes. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already and I will see you all as soon as possible to see what happens next in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**


	9. Tournament start!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **Vi's Bedroom**

A soft sensation came over Q as he felt the rays of the morning sun befalling upon him. Like any other man, he wanted nothing more than just a couple of more hours of bed time. However, he knew that today was the official starting date for the Inter-Division Police Tournament so sleep would have to wait.

Begrudgingly, he tried to move his right arm to rub his eyes out of irritation but couldn't. A frown could be seen across the Ionian's face as he tried to feel his arms but couldn't. His left arm was fine. A feeling of Deja Vu came to mind as he tried to think about what was happening

After what seemed like an unreasonable amount of time trying, he forced his eyes open before blushing bright red.

Vi was the culprit behind his loss of movement as she trapped his arms under her side while sleeping. She was still in her T-shirt and underwear while snoozing away without a care in the world. A large mass of flesh covered up a considerable amount of his vision as he tried to pry himself away.

Q managed to pull away without waking the sleeping Enforcer before stretching his body and started going through his morning routine after tucking Vi back into bed, deciding to let her get a bit more of shut eye.

His morning routine consisted of a 100 sets of almost every kind of warm-up including: pushups, situps, pullups, kicks, and forms. Not only that but an hour of stretching to make his body almost as flexible and agile as an acrobat. Then another full hour of meditation to train his concentration and mind to prepare for the worse.

All of this somehow did not give him a six-pack however, not that he minded, but it did make him stronger and gave him a very similar taste of what it was like to train under all of those now present League Champions when he was younger. So one could say that he was sort of living in the past to go further into the future.

After taking a nice shower to cleanse himself of the sweat and tiredness that had stuck onto him during his workout. Q dressed himself in similar clothes that he had worn yesterday while working out and fought Fred's group with. Not only were these made for fighting but when casual life comes by, they weren't half bad at all to wear. He grabbed his glasses by the bedside and cleared the bit of fog from the center before turning to watch briefly Vi sleep peacefully and without a care in the world.

The Ionian Chef walked towards the fridge and pulled out several ingredients that he had Vi keep in stock for every now and then when he came over to cook for the Enforcer. He rolled up his sleeves before starting on his and Vi's breakfest to energize them for the tasks that they would have to face in the tournament. While he was cooking, he made a note to cook lots of extra food for later knowing that some of his old friends might show up due to foreign divisions competeing as well.

Vi woke up to the sound of sizzling and a wonderful smell. She smiled with her eyes still closed as the Enforcer yawned obnoxiously before pushing up from the bed with the usual morning light brushed her lightly in the face. Turning towards the smell, Vi opened her eyes to find, unsuprisingly, her best friend and crush casually making breakfest.

Doing an exagerrated tiptoe, Vi slowly approached the chef and was prepared to scare him by grabbing his sides but before she could.

"It isn't nice to scare someone making your breakfest Vi." Q said without turning around as he started to add the finishing touches to the morning meal.

Vi humphed as she gave up on her attempt before giving Q a quick but loving hug before going through her morning bathroom routine. After a nice hot shower and changing into her police uniform, Vi walked out to find a plate filled with well-cooked eggs, pearly white rice, meat, and a decent variety of vegetables sitting on a small coffee table that she had. However, both plates were untouched as she saw Q patiently sitting crisscrossed and with his hands in a lotus position in the center.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." Vi said as she took a seat in front of him before starting to dig into the authentic Ionian dish in front of her.

"You know me Vi. Ladies always come first and that's my quote to live by." Q said as he took a small sip of his morning tea before joining Vi in devouring the plate of food in front of him.

Vi looked up from her finished meal, yeah she eats fast, and quietly watched Q eat his own at a slower pace when compared to hers. Whenever they eat together, Q always had this sort of calming aura around him that she found attractive and the way he acts justifies her previous statement even more. Q never did anything out of the sake of profit, but rather to benefit others and rarely himself. It was just the selflessness that you would see rarely in other men that she found so... wow.

The Enforcer was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Q had also finished his own meal and had cleared both of their plates into the sink before washing them. After Q had placed all of his supplies back into their respective spots, he looked over to see Vi still staring at the place that he once sat.

Curious, Q sneaked up behind her and quickly grabbed her by the waist, earning a startled yelp and a jolt upwards. Vi quickly turned around and glared at him while trying her hardest not to blush. He gave her a mischevious smile before she returned it and pounced onto the equally suprised Ionian.

After a small brawl of entangled limbs and a few small bruises, the two managed to lie down, with Vi on top of him laughing lightly along with him. Vi looked down and stared at the kind face that had been there for her ever since she met him. The two only met a couple of moths ago, but the way they act makes it seem like that they've known each other for almost their entire life.

Q's hand moved up to brush away a lock of the neon-pink hair that he saw on almost a daily basis. He loved almost everything about Vi from the way she acts and to even the way she smiles. She was also one of the first girls that had accepted him in her life as not just a casual friend but like a friend that you can trust with almost everything.

Slowly, Vi's face became clearer as she came closer and closer to his until they were just a few inches apart. Q tilted his head and gave her one of his signature grins, which she blushed before giving him a small smile of her own. She leaned closer and closer until-

"Hey you guys ready yet..." Caitlyn said as she came in through the door while clutching a half-eaten bagel in one hand and her keys in the other before she saw the position that the two were in.

Caitlyn's went from irritated to straight up embaressed and blushing before stammering out, "Hu-rry up.."

The Sheriff immedietly ran out and shut the door behind her with a loud bang. Q and Vi both looked at each other before laughing out loud at their poor friend's reaction.

Vi pushed herself up first before pulling up Q with a little effort and punched him lightly in the chest out of habit. The Ionian rubbed the spot in small annoyance before grabbing both of her Hextech Gauntlets and tossed it to Vi. She easily caught them and equipped them in less than a minute before grabbing her hat off of the drawers. Vi placed it on top of her head before turning to see Q already to go and waiting at the door with all of his belongings as well as a sack too.

Q casually opened the door to reveal Caitlyn leaning against the other side with her cap down to cover her face. He smiled lightly before walking up to the officer and lifting her cap up to reveal a blushing Caitlyn. He also noticed a few crumbs as well scattered around her mouth before chuckling softly.

"You know Cait," Q started as he pulled out a small towel from his pocket and started to wipe away the crumbs, "You should really clean your mouth after eating."

Caitlyn's blush deepened before she swatted away his hand and walked down the hallways to the stairs with her rifle shouldered to her hovercraft parked outside of the building. Vi locked her apartment door quickly before following her partner down as well. Not before giving Q an eyeful of her behind and a soild smack made him raise his eyebrows.

"You coming Q?" Vi said enticingly as she continued to sway her hips along the way down.

Q chuckled at Vi's antics before joining them in their small trip to the parking lot to retrieve their vehicles.

-X-

The trio of friends were cruising through along the highway towards the location for the opening ceremony of the Inter-Division Tournament. Vi and Caitlyn in their police cruiser while Q rode along side them in his motorcycle.

Granted he had a lot of space to himself due to a majority of Piltovians owning hovercrafts and are currently gliding along the cement road. He knew that it was old-fashioned to even drive a vehicle with wheels instead of one with the latest Hextech technology, but he didn't care ,as usual, what others thought of him. Q just enjoyed being near the ground and the sound of rubber burning against the surface as he made a hard turn. It was some of the little things in life that he found to enjoy in his time in this world until he died.

"You ready for this Q?" Vi asked as she kept her hand on the steering wheel steadily while the other rested on the side of the hovercraft talking to him, "This isn't your usual fighting tournament that rookies can enter and get lucky with a single punch. Everyone competeing is in it to win it and they would do anything to win. Be it dirty tricks or illegal drugs to boost their stength. You should-"

A soft sensation enveloped her hand as she looked over to see Q's gloved hand grasping her's firmly. Vi looked down for a brief moment to see him give her a full smile showing teeth while perfectly controlling his motorcycle with the other.

Q reassured with a smile, "We'll be fine Vi because I believe in not only you, but all three of us to win this."

She blushed for brief moment before a loud horn came from behind her to speed up. Vi's face suddenly became enraged before she turned around and cursed at the impatient driver behind her.

Caitlyn also blushed as she heard what Q had said despite being on the opposite end of the vehicle.

Thinking to herself, " _He believes in me? I mean of course he believes in me! i am capable enough to hold my own against a majority of Piltovians and my title is proof enough! Wait. What if it's just some peptalk and he actually doesn't believe in me? Maybe it's because I'm not pretty enough? Is it because I don't have hips like Vi? Maybe-"_

Caitlyn was so focused in her own thoughts that she didn't see Vi stop the hovercraft at their destination. The Enforcer then looked over to Caitlyn before waving her giant gauntlets in front of her face before the Sheriff finally snapped out of it.

They had arrived at the massive stadium that was going hold not only Piltovians, but it will be filled people from everywhere in runeterra like Ionians, Zaunites, some from Bandle City, and even Noxians have come to watch the games. The stadium had been built to hold almost a hundred thousand people capacity wise and was built to last for the upcoming generations. It stood almost as tall as the highest buildings in Piltover and it's sheer size was something to gape at.

Vi smirked slyly as she asked, "Thinking about something cupcake? Or about a certain someone that we both happen to know?"

A deeper blush proved Vi's suspicion as she hopped up out of hovercraft to be catched by Q, with his arms already wide open. He said with a grin, "Look what came out of the sky."

Vi returned the grin before giving him a quick hug before removing herself from his embrace before looking up a small way to see Caitlyn watching her with an envying look.

"Come on out cupcake! He won't bite!" Vi teased as Q shook his head but moved into position to catch Caitlyn if she jumped.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at her partners words and normally opened the door but found an offering hand in front of her face. She looked up and saw Q with a slight bow. Caitlyn smiled lightly and accepted the aid like a proper lady would before blushing when he gave her hand a chatse kiss as a gentlemen's gesture.

Vi quickly came over and wrapped an arm around Q's right before trying to pull him away. She knew that Caitlyn was coming onto Q and she also knew that when the time came, Q would have to choose between her or her partner.

"We better hurry and check in Q!" said Vi as she started to lead Q up the stone stairs towards the entrance among the hundred's of other people entering.

Caitlyn shook her head before catching up to the two and hooking her right arm into the other arm while her rifle was being held in her left. She clung to Q while refusing to meet his gaze, knowing that her face must be bright red at this point, before matching his steps as the trio walked towards the check-in point.

Q sported a light blush as he could clearly feel two orbs of soft flesh from both of his arms while matching Vi's and Caitlyn's pace. He gave a sheepish smile as he half-allowed them to pull him along while the other half directed the two to what seemed to be the check-in point.

The three drew lots of attention as the crowd before them let them easily pass through respectively. Both Vi and Caitlyn drew enough attention already being that they were the famous Piltover's Finest and the few people that recognized Q as the inspiring chef rising through the cities ranks for skilled cooks gawked at his company.

Whispers broke out in the crowd as the trio passed by,

 _"Isn't that Piltover's Finest?"_

 _"Is that Chef Q? I didn't know that he dated Piltover's Finest."_

 _"Who the fuck is that kid thinking he can be with Vi?"_

 _"Officer Caitlyn is still looking as sexy as ever hehe."_

Eyes of envy, hatred, and jealousy were trained onto Q as he was led by two beauties towards the check-in section where other teams were waiting as well to get in. He managed to catch sight of quite a few officers that he served as his time as a chef in the station while discerning some of the more, foreign competitors.

Noxian's police force was actually quite hard to miss unless you were confusing a statue with them. Most of the officers were taller than the rest of the crowd and wearing pieces of armor along with bulging muscles sure didn't help the men in terms of maintaining a low profile. Not to mention they were almost everywhere in the crowd with their weapons ranging from a ten foot tall polearm resting on their shoulder to a short sword or two hanging from its sheathe. Clearly Noxus wanted to make their prescence known in the busy city of Piltover.

Ionian's police force were dressed in a robe sort-of like Q but theirs went down to their feet while his reached the just below the waist. A straw hat stood on top of their heads while a symbol was centered in their back, most likely to distinguish them as the authorities. Colored red and tied together at the waist with a small jade-green sash made the group stand out just as much as the Noxian's. At each of the sides rested a single sword sabre, similar to what Q had used in his fight with the gang at the Academy earlier yesterday. However, some did have the occasional spear and a bow and arrow attached to their backs. Unlike the Noxian's, the Ionians had grouped together instead of just wandering around in an enviorment that they were unfamilar with.

Demacian's were, like the Noxians, also trying their best at annoucing their prescence in the city as well. Also like the Noxian's, you couldn't miss these guys if you confused them for a staue as well. White, blue, and gold polished armor shined in the morning light as some of them held a flag into the air with Demacia's symbol painted proudly on a banner. Long swords were neatly sheathed while others carried spears ribboned at the top with Demacian walked in smaller groups of 4 to 5 and they avoided the Noxian group with almost everything that they had, saying that "too much trouble" and other things such as that.

Zaunite's might as well be workers from a chemical plant based on the way they were dressed. Half-dressed in hazmat suits from parts of the upper body up as well as wearing the iconic gas mask and a backpack filled all sorts of things. Some could be seen wearing shorts as well as pants to at least blend in with the crowd in some way. A pistol could be seen holstered on their sides as well as a baton clipped on the other as weapons for the officers from the outskirts of Piltover. Like the Ionians, they walked together in packs as if they wanted to have safety in numbers.

"Looks like we have quite a few competitors," whistled Vi as she still had her arms linked with Q's, "and some that actually might be a challenge for us Q."

"Nothing is a challenge for us if we are in this together Vi." said Q as he smiled at her reassuringly before quickly turning to Caitlyn, "with Cait also of course."

Caitlyn returned the smile before releasing his arm and walking up to the attendent at the check-in station.

"Checking in for Officer Caitlyn, myself, Officer Vi, that's her over there, and Q, the man right behind Officer Vi." Caitlyn listed off as she pointed to each respective names before turning back to see a a few documents that needed to be signed to make sure that they were aware of the terms and conditions. She passed one both Vi and Q before signing her own quickly and turning it in. Two more followed and the three friends were officially in the tournament.

"Now we wait for the opening ceremony and for all this fiesta to begin." said Vi as she still hanged onto Q's arm.

"Guess so." said the Ionian chef with a slight nod.

"Well, well, well! Look who's here to disgrace our city in front of not only Piltovians, but almost everyone in Runeterra!" rang out a familar voice over the loud chatter of the crowd.

Q turned around with a tick in his forehead to find Fred's cocky grin ever so present on his face accompanied by his usual company as well as another familar one as well, unfortunately.

Matthew Langely decided to accept the invitaion from his friend, Fred, to join him in his plot to get Piltover's Finest on his side and into bed, to simply put it. Not only that but Fred and Matthew share a commen enemy. Person of hate, the man that they thought had no chance with women, Q. From the two's point of view, Q looked to be nothing more than a simple man that was trying to get through life and can cook. However, after seeing what Ionian could do, both of the men agreed that he was too much of a threat to leave alone.

"Hmph, so the sorry excuse for a man decides to show himself in public. What are you trying to do? Squeeze out what little fame you had gotten from your small win a couple of days ago?" Matthew mocked as he said in a condescending tone while everyone started to either laugh or let out a small snigger at the insult.

Vi stepped forward with a fist up and yelled, "I don't care who you are kid but you can't disrespect my friend like that!"

"Oh, if we're talking about disrespecting, tell me why you disrespected him for not choosing his cake?" Matthew shot back with a smirk.

Vi faltered at Matthew's reply before she started to stutter, "I-I did what was righ-t! You b-"

She felt a hand go over her mouth from behind before turning around to see Q shaking jis head. Vi tried to protest but a stern glare from him somehow managed to stop her from saying anything else.

"Ooohhh, does Vi have a leash and tag on her that says Bitch? If not, I don't know what that is." Matthew continued smirking, hoping that the hot-tempered Enforcer would go for the bait.

Before Vi could let out another word, the loud crowd chatter suddenly stopped before a slow rythm of slow claks came into earshot. Caitlyn turned to her right to see none other than Swain, The Master Tactician himself, walking in a comfortable stride while being flanked by his personal guards. Beatrice sat ontop of his shoulder and glanced at a general direction every now and then while riding on her crowd shifted to make a path for the Noxian's not out of resepct, but fear.

"Well, I seem to make quite an impression in Piltover. Don't you agree?" Swain asked to one of his guards as he continued walking at his own pace.

"Yes, sir. Perhaps Piltover has never seen our likes on such a scale before?" The soldier agreed with a nod before asking.

"Perhaps."

Swain's group eventually encountered Q's, Freds, and Matthew's company and a tense silence can be found in the atmosphere. Fred's and Matthew's group started whispering quietly among themselves while others looked like they were going to shit themselves. The living resident of what is told to be one of the most evilest places on Runeterra was standing right in front of them along with a few menacing looking guards as well.

Piltover's Finest tensed as they saw the bird general with their hands, in Vi's case in, on their respective weapons . From their time on the Rift and experiences, Swain was known to be unpredictable so you couldn't blame the two for being nervous for what might happen.

All three different groups were held at a standstill before Q broke it and walked casually up to the strategist before stopping just a few feet from Swain.

Swain raised an eyebrow at the man before him and did his usual observation of everyone he met. He seemed to be Ionian judging from his facial features and choice of clothing. The Noxian representative usually dismissed a man of this appearance but after looking at his comapany and actions, Swain decided to see what would be the man's next move.

Q, defying everyones expectations, stared straight into the eyes of Swain before lifting his right hand up.

Swain's personal bodyguards immedietly grabbed a hold of their weapons and moved to a protective position but was stopped by one look from their leader.

"Sir?" Came one question of his rear guard but a quick look from him made the soldier immedietly stand down but with weapon still drawn.

Swain looked back at met the man's gaze with his unfaltering own. The soldiers were ready to jump on the man at a moments notice before Swain ordered them to stand down with a solid clank from his cane. That noise triggered all of the guards to immedietly go in to their at attention form but Q could still feel the eyes trained onto him.

Q didnt even flinch when he saw the guards get ready to run him through like a shish-kebab before he saw them stand down after what seemed to be a signal from the tactician. Nonetheless, his hand was still up and right in front of Swain before he said with a respectful smile,

"Welcome to Piltover Swain of Noxus, The Master Tactician."

Swain looked at the hand in question and with a split-second of hestitaion, grasped the open palm firmly. He gave the man a friendly handshake and said, "It's about time someone knew how to give a proper greeting."

"It's a pleasure sir." Q said with the smile still on his face.

"You are not like the others are you mister..."

"It's just Q sir. My name is Q." He said with a nod.

"Q hmm. An... interesting name." Swain said while repeating the name several times in his head to make sure that he had gotten it right.

"It's really a nickname but its what everyone calls me by." Q said with a laugh and a sheepish rub to the back of his head. He always had to explain the name to those that just met him. While he could tell them his real name, he just found it more enjoyable this way.

"A nickname hmm, well Q, I am am ambassador for Noxus and I was looking for someone to escort me to the stagebox where the officials went. Do you happen to know where it is?" Swain asked politely after letting go of the Ionian's hand.

Q nodded in confirmation before pointing eastward and said, "If you go down that way, there will be a service center that helps VIP's into their individual suites. I'm surethat they would be able to direct you and your men to your destination with ease and with enough time to spare before the tournament starts."

Swain nodded at Q's logic before placing a weathered hand on the latter's shoulder and thanked, "It's good to know that someone in Piltover knows how to use their brain for common sense other than worthless inventions."

He passed by Vi and Caitlyn before giving them a nod of recognition, which they returned but with a tint of hostility.

As Swain passed by them with his guards he called back, "I wish you luck in the games today mister Q and expect many things as well."

The crowd opened up to clear a way for the Noxian representatives and waited as they passed and were out of view before busy chatter started up again as if Swain was never there.

"Dude that guy creeped me the fuck out." Matthew said as he shuddered in his designer clothes while almost everyone around him agreed with a nod. "Noxians are bad news."

Q shook his head at Matthew's statement before he let go of Vi's mouth and tried to move her away from Matthew before she rounded on the guy with a metal fist. She would've left until the rookie cop decided to wrap his arms around Vi and lifted her chin up to eye level.

"Aw come on Vi. You know Matthew was just joking and I promise that he wouldn't mean anything like that towards you." Fred said with a charming smile and while at the same time doing a good job at looking Vi in the eye. He quickly pushed Q away to make room for him before continung to compliment the Enforcer and gave her a nice view.

Vi blushed as she saw the muscles bulging under the tight uniform and the unbuttoned collar that showed off Fred's chiseled chest didn't help much. She knew that this guy was bad news but she just couldn't help but admire the gifts of men.

Matthew, seeing this oppurtunity, slid right next to Caitlyn and wrapped his own arms around the Sheriff while making sure to inconspicuously unbutton his collar also to show a bit of eye candy.

"Fred's right Caitlyn. I'm just easing down the mood before we all have it out in the tournament. I'm sure that a cop of your caliber could easily handle it." Matthew said while holding Caitlyn's right hand like a gentlemen with two hands.

The Sheriff also blushed at the noble's approach as she was in the same situation as Vi. Caitlyn would be lying to herself again if she said Matthew wasn't attractive. His well styled blonde hair and great fashion choice made him look so... appealing.

Q, having had enough, dropped his bags down for a bit and moved toward the Vi and Caitlyn to seperate them from the the two playboys. He was just a couple feet from them before he sensed a familar presence coming towards him. Q saw a shadow suddenly appear above his own before he acted quickly.

Taking no time for a fancy reveal, Q quickly focused his ki from his center before materializing a metal staff in bright light in front of him. He grasped the long weapon firmly before turning around to see another being in the air with a staff of his own raised in a striking position. Q brought up his staff horizantally to block the attack before crouching to swift the attacker away from him with his leg and quickly stood back up with his staff in a battle stance.

Vi and Caitlyn saw their friend being attacked before pushing their respective flirts away to help. They looked at the attacker and saw a furry brown tail waving in the air gave the two a dead giveaway of who it was.

"Wukong!" Vi yelled while shaking her fists at him.

"Vi stand down! I got this." Q said as he slowly walked towards the monkey Champion with his staff hitting the floor with every step. He stopped just in front of the Ionian monkey and stared at him straight in the eye.

Another tense moment came over the group as the crowd watched a single man stare down a Champion of the league once again. Fred and Mathew both thought that the guy had gone crazy from something just by judging his actions. Vi and Caitlyn both worry for their friend/crush that keeps going up to random Champions nonchalantly.

Q and Wukong eyes were both locked in a staring contest while everyone watched what would happen next.

After a few minutes, to some what felt like hours, Wukong was the first to blink.

The moment lasted for a split second longer before Q pointed his finger at the monkey and exclaimed, "You blinked!"

Wukong facepalmed in defeat before muttering, " _Dam_."

However, he lifted his hand to show a big grin before pouncing on Q and gave him an ecstatic hug. The latter laughed as he tried not to fall from Wukongs greeting.

"God dang it man! How you've been? I haven't seen you since you left for the big city." Wukong said while releasing himself from Q's bro-hug.

"I've been doing fine Wu. If you couldn't already tell, I can pretty much block your Crushing Blow strike now." Q said while twirling his own staff before dematerializing it into the air in a scatter of light.

"You can still do that trick with your ki huh. Shen has taught you well." Wukong said with an appreciative nod.

Q laughed and said, "That he has. He also was a freaking slave driver at that!"

The two childhood friends placed their shoulders over each other and laughed together as Vi and Caitlyn were staring at the pair with a confused expression.

"Q, since when do you know Wukong?" Caitlyn asked as she let out a breath of relief, seeing how the Ionian chef was in no immediate danger.

The person in mind turned his head towards the Sheriff and explained, "I met Wukong when I was training under Shen and a whole bunch of other Ionians. This was actually a number of years ago but I don't remember how long exactly though."

"Well that explains how you were able to hand my ass on a silver platter. You trained under one of the strongest Champions in the League." Vi said with her hands on her hips. The Enforcer might be tough, but the Eye of Twilight was almost on another league of hers. If someone were to train under him along with a few other Champions and she wouldn't have standed a chance.

"Anyway, is there anyone else here Wu?" Q asked while looking around for anyone else that he would recognize.

A loud but clear voice interupted Wukong's next words made Q turn around to see some faces that he swore he hadn't seen in years.

"Looks like the past has been reunited."

A man walking in what seemed to be several goggles attached to his helmet and yellow and white battle gear. A ringed sword was sheathed at his waist along with two smaller blades strapped around the legs.

Walking right next to him was a beautiful woman wearing a flowing purple and white dress along with a sort of accessorie on her back that created a circle right behind her head. A tiara with a green jewel rested on top of her head and two braids held together the side bangs with a band.

"Master Yi! Sensei Karma!" Q exclaimed before unhanding Wukong and running up to his former masters to give them a formal bow with his right hand covering the other in a fist.

"Hoho, well if it isn't Wukong's old playmate. How have you been young one?" The Ionian swordsman asked before patting Q's back to make him rise up straight.

"I've been fine Master Yi." Q said with a nod before turning to the Enlightened One and asked, "How has the school house been without me Sensei Karma?"

Karma gave a good natured laugh before replying, "It has been much quieter since you left little one. I still remember that little boy that used to run around with Wukong."

"Hehe, that was a long time ago sensei." Q said with a sheepish smile before he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked up to see his old sensei give him a warm hug before accepting it. Q was just a bit taller than the teacher that he once was under.

"Of course, you were still a sweetheart. You brought me gifts on my birthday and even stayed after to help out with cleaning when you didn't need to. However, it was a shame that you had to leave but I thank you for the gift before you left." Karma said before touching the gifts that held her hair in place.

"It was nothing sensei and the least I could do for all of the things that you taught me." Q said before releasing himself from her embrace.

Karma looked over to see both Vi and Caitlyn standing awkwardly watching the two old friends catch up on the past. Looking between her old student and Piltover's Finest, the Enlighten One had an idea to tease her student along with a mischevious twinkle in her eyes as well.

"Hello Officer Vi and Caitlyn." Karma greeted with a handshake before asking, "Do you happen to know by chance my former student?"

"Oh Q?" Vi said before answering with a jerking thumb, "Me and cupcake are his best friends."

"Is that so?" Karma questioned as she turned around to find her student trying to look around casually. "Well I hope you do take good care of him in this tournament."

"Oh we will Karma don't you worry about it." Vi said with a big thumbs up and Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Karma turned to face Q and gave him one more hug before saying, "I am needed up in the stagebox, being an ambassador and all, so I wish you and Ionia luck in this competition."

"See you around sensei." Q said before releasing himself and turning around to accept his discarded bags from Wukong. He shouldered the bags and walked towards Vi and Caitlyn with a bit of srping in his steps.

"Oh and one more thing "Q"."

"Yes sensei?" Q turned around to see a generous amount of cleaveage covered by Karma's dress. He felt a pair of hands hold both sides of his head gently before pulling him forward.

"Sense-"

"Chu"

Q felt a pair of lips kiss the top of his forehead before Karma lowered herself down from her toes. He looked at his old sensei to see her sporting a faint blush before he started to blush brightly himself.

"Sensei?" Q asked again while meeting her gaze evenly.

Karma just gave him a big cheeky smile and eyes closed before she said, "It was good to see you again Q."

He nodded slowly before Wukong clapped him a goodbye on the back before joining his two masters on their way to the stagebox. Master Yi gave him a nod and a smile before joining Karma on her trip. Q watched his sensei's retreating back before reaching up to touch the spot where Karma's lips had touched and smiled.

"It was good to see you again as well sensei." Q said softly as he waved to the retreating backs of his past.

A good portion of everyone around him had to pick up their jaws from the floor as they witnessed The Enlightened One kiss an ordinairy man. Not only that but the had witnessed not two but three Champions greet Q as if he were an old friend of theirs so casually, which he was.

Fred and Matthew were both speechless as they saw what was thought as just a lucky man greet three of the most powerful warriors so easily. Fred was about ot blurt out something but was held back by the noble.

" _We need to rethink our strategy Fred. He wins this one for now."_ Matthew whispered into his friends ear before signaling the group to follow him towards their suite with a complete view of the stadium.

Q was smiling when he felt not one but two murderous presences behind him. He gulped, knowing who the two were, slowly turned around to find Vi flexing her gauntlets while Caitlyn was casually checking her large rifle.

"So mind us telling what that was about Q?" Caitlyn asked with a glare and hands on her hips.

"I-t's just Karma's way of saying that she cares I swear!" Q said quickly while putting his hands up in surrender and honesty.

"Suuuuuuuure." Caityn said, stealing Vi's phrase, before checking her watch and said, "We better head to the contestants area because the tournament starts in like 20 minutes."

Q nodded in agreement before grabbing Vi's and Caityn's hand and pulled them along towards the entrance that led to where contestants waited their turn. Caitlyn quickly blushed as she felt the smooth touch of Q's hand embrace her own before pulling down her hat while at the same time watch where she was going. Vi opted to hook her arm around his and matched his pace while only a light blush was shown on her face.

-X-

The three, after confirming their identities once more, merged with the crowd of contestants. They greeted some of their fellow officers while trying to avoid a few that looked a bit too crazy for them to mingle with.

"Will the officer's Albert, Gabe, Conor, Xiyu, Fred, Ruse," The speaker system sounded off several names before calling Q's and then moving on, "Rock, and Garic please report to the stadium and be armed for combat. The first challenge will start shortly."

Q nodded before looking back to see Vi and Caitlyn exchange worried looks between one another. He sighed before grabbing both of their hands and placing them one on top of the other.

"I'll be fine guys. I'm not your average rookie that just came out of the Academy." He said with a smile before squeezing Caitlyn's hand comfortingly and Vi's gauntlet finger tightly as well.

"Just wait and you'll see me walking out of that field in one piece. I promise." Q said while looking into both of their eyes one at a time. However, Q would be lying if he said if he wasn't nervous. He didn't know the strengths of the other divisions much less foreign ones.

Q let go of their hands before leaning up to each one of them to plant a chaste kiss on Vi's and Caitlyn's cheeks. This caused both of them to blush bright red and stutter in their speech as he moved pass the both of them after handing them his bags to walk towards the entrance that led to the massive area outside.

However, just as Q went a few steps, he was suddenly pulled back by a pair of arms before a soft pair of lips met with his. The taste of strawberry flooded his senses as well as blueberry while his lips were too busy enjoying the softness of it's partner. Q pulled away to find a furiously blushing Caitlyn that met his gaze meekly.

The few of the passing crowd gave him a goofy smile and a thumbs up while others gave him a jealous or death glare. Wierdly most of the good gestures came from those wearing Ionian uniforms while the death threats came from mostly Piltovians while the rest were the occasional jealous person walking by.

"Cait?" He asked curiously and with a side cock of his head.

"For good luck and to make sure you come back alive." She said while messing with her hair before she looked back at him with a shy smile, which he returned with a big one.

Suddenly, he was shoved down before being supported off the ground by a large metal hand and kissed roughly in tango-style pose his right hand was held up high.

A new taste overpowered the remaining strawberry and instead a cherry flavor started to invade his mouth while a cherry blossom scent attacked his nose. Unlike the last kiss, this one was more needing and lasted much longer.

The crowd actually stopped and started throwing whistles and catcalls as Q was ravenged by a quick tongue. He could already feel the stares on him but easily blocked them out before melting into the kiss.

A minute later, he was flipped up and let out a huge breath before seeing Vi blush even harder than Caitlyn. She was even rubbing her arms out of a nervous habit as he continued to stare at the Enforcer in admiration.

"Guess that was your good luck charm then Vi?" Q teased before receiving a shy nod as an answer.

A hand gripped his shoulder in a friendly gesture before pulling him along with the crowd moving towards a corridor that would presumbly lead them to the outside area. Q looked back one last time before giving two of the most beautiful women he had seen after "her" a wave goodbye and big smile.

Vi and Caitlyn caught Q smiling and smiled back before turning to face each other with a glare with their blushes evidently gone. The moment was so tense that you could see electricity sparking in between the two officers.

"You do know that he will pick me right cupcake?" Vi questioned while crossing her arms over her generous bust before continuing, "I've known him longer."

"Well he saved me first!" Caitlyn countered with her arms also crossed on her equally big bust.

"Best woman wins?" Vi challenged with firm glare thinking that she would win nonetheless. It's already clear that choose her instead of Caitlyn just because they've been friends much longer. Plus they've slept together as well so there's no way that she could lose.

Caitlyn hesitated on her decision as she thought over it. There was a chance that Q never really did have any feelings for her and that all the kindness that she had shown her was just something taht he did for all of his friends. However, she had to try at least. Try to win the man that stole her heart in such a short period of time.

"Best woman wins." Caitlyn said with conviction before skaing Vi's hand in acceptance of the unseen terms.

-X-

"Little bro, how did you get with such a beautiful police officer." A man named Han asked as he, Q, and his own friends received a silver braclet with a blue jewel in the center.

"Please keep these braclets on to prevent any serious injuries or in worse scenario's death." A robot attendent repeated as a metal box was continually refilled by a worker every now and then as the contestants picked them up as they passed.

Han was an average man with a belly but walked with confidence to show that he didn't care. A small black beardreaching just below the chin could be seen from underneath his feathered hat. A wooden bow was strapped to his back while a fully stocked quiver rested on on his hips. Q could see a sheathed hunting knife hidden away in the Ionian's boots but decided to not say anything.

"I don't even know myself Brother Han." Q said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while sticking together with Han's group of officer friends from Ionia.

It was a particularly small group of people with only 3 in total including Han. According to Han, they were some of the best police officers back in their hometown and the only reason why they didn't enroll in the militia was because they wanted to be close to family.

Han introduced with a wave of his hand towards each person, "These are some of my closest friends, Brother Jinse and Sister Xiyu."

Jinse was a bald man with an almost permanent smile drawn onto his face while his height was just a bit taller than Q's. A firm jaw supported that smile of his while a fair skin tone was painted on his skin. His eyes also appeared to be squinted but Q did catch the occasional flutter when the group passed by a female officer. Jinse's spear rested on his shoulders while he let his hat hang by its strap around his neck to show the hairless skin ontop. Overall, the chef wouldn't mind being friends with the monk-like man.

Xiyu was actually very pretty and had the body to back it up. A skin tone that made other women look at their own and curves in all of the right places made her a target of quite a few stares by the passing crowd. Most intriguing was the jade green eyes that mesmerized Q for a brief moment before he shook himself back to focus. Those jade-green eyes reminded him of someone that he used to stop him and Wukong on their little pranking sprees. A simple saber also sat sheathed in an engraved black guard at Xiyu's hips while her hat rested on her back, covering the Ionian symbol for police officer while her deep black hair was tied up in a neat pony tail.

Xiyu walked up to him before asking while tipping Q's chin with her finger, "You okay kid?"

Q looked back at the pretty police officer before shaking his head and said, "I'm fine Sister Xiyu and the name is Q."

"Q?" Xiyu repeated the name inside of her head before a mental picture of two unusual toddlers running around with chalk pieces came to mind. She thought over it with her hand on her chin before a heartbreaking smile smacked her in the face.

" _Wait a minute Q. Then maybe?"_ Xiyu thought as she pushed past Jinse and then ran up to Q and tapped him on the shoulder before asking, "Q, were you under Karma's tuleage and did you know a certain monkey when you used to live in Ionia?"

"I was Karma's student when I used to live in Ionia and Wukong was my best friend growing up." Q said with a nod before he kept on looking around and scouting the competition.

"Then do you remem-"

Xiyu was cut off when a loud trumpet started to sound off before the huge metal door in front of them started to rise up to reveal an open sand area with stray hovercrafts, fallen pillars, highway dividers, and even some bizzare items like a rusted oil barrel lay in the sand field. A few building's lay fully intact while even a tree or two stood tall every so often. The crowd was seated about several feet above the stone walls with the stagebox located in it's own area above the crowd. VIP and noble suites were situated along the top of stadium with a bird's eye view of the field.

"This looks like something out of those old colleseum games way back then." Han marveled as he looked around to wave towards the crowd.

"Indeed Brother Han." Q said before he noticed other entrance's opening to reveal more individual members of teams exit before the doors shut to prevent them from leaving. "However, I believe that these games will be more than you would expect."

A loud ring came from the speaker system as it was being tested before Q saw a large man accept the microphone from a worker and announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, men and women, from all over Runeterra! I welcome you all to the 100th annual Inter-Division Police Tournament!""

The crowd went wild as Q's eyes widened at the sight of so many people sitting in the crowds. He scanned the crowd before see several different kinds of symbols flash in the distance and they weren't just foreign ones either. He could see homemade banners as well as mascots fighting with one another.

"I am Prime Minister Jorgenson of this great city and I'm happy to say in commeneration of this special day," The minister said with a small pause in between for both dramatic effect and attention, "The first challenge will be fought to honor our ancestors."

A sudden shush came over the crowd as they all quieted to hear the details of the first challenge that would kick off the start of the tournament.

"Today we have with us eighty teams gathered from not only for the division's in our fine city but from far away regions as well. However, we have too many people for eveyone to compete so we devised a system to cut those number of teams in half!" Jorgenson annouced while making a sort of halving motion with his hands, "We have chosen a random representative from each team to be their sort of way into the second challenge."

"The first challenge is as simple as it follows. Contestants must fight each other on the field until the number of people have reached the required amount of forty people of less and the the match will end!" Jorgenson explained, but not before taking a long drink from his glass of what looked to be wine and continued, "All kinds of weapons are allowed and if you are in any serious danger then paramedic's will be on standby for your safety. On my signal, the games will begin. Everyone ready?"

Q nodded in acceptance of the rules before he turned around to see Han, Jinse, and Xiyu already getting into position for battle. Han had drawn his bow and had an arrow already notched, Jinse had his spear at a charging stance while crouching, and Xiyu drew her sword while tracing her finger along the blade before settling into her own stance.

He looked around and saw that everyone else was getting ready with their own weapon's. Q shrugged before walking up a few feet to give himself some space for summoning his weapon. As ususal, he closed his eyes and drew the energy from his core before picturing inside his mind the bow staff that he used to defend against his old childhood friend not long ago. Q closed his fists before putting them side-by-side and then seperated them to lengthen a bar of light to more than his shoulder span. It floated in the air as Q took his time in constructing the unique weapon before quickly grabbing it and gave it a few twirls. The light died down to reveal the same metal bow staff from before.

He looked back to see varying looks of suprise before giving them a grin before turning back to face the field. Q took up his own stance of of holding the bow staff behing him horizontally while settling down into his own stance. At this point, the chef didn't have much things to think about other than to survive but he would gladly accept the challenge head on.

"Let the games begin!"

 **-X-**

 **A/N: IM BACKKKKKKKK.**

 **Yeah so sorry about the long hiatus but I needed a small break from writing for a bit because writing this shit is tough holy. Anyway, so I'll talk a bit about of couple things happening and all that good stuff.**

 **I'm typing everything on a WordPad because I don't have the software for Word. So if you guys see mistakes and common errors such as that then you know why.**

 **I'm going with my family on vacation overseas but I will keep up with this story until the very end I will promise you guys that.**

 **While I'm working on this story, I'm also updating an old Huntik one that I did so the next update may be in a week or two depending on how fast I work on these so yeah.**

 **For the next OC x Female Champion Fanfic, I decided you know what put your votes inside the review and I will tally them up. The votes are as follows:**

 **OC X Syndra: 1**

 **OC x Ashe x Katarina: 3**

 **If you want your favorite OC shipping in here then leave a review and I will tally them up for one final vote at the end of this story. The pairing that wins I will write a Fanfic with it in my next story.**

 **If you guys have questions regarding the story and plot then drop a review or a PM/DM and I will answer it in the next update.**

 **Again, I want to thank you all for keeping with me on this story and I do quite appreciate all the support. Also, tell me what kind of mistakes I am making so I can improve or else I will keep on making the same mistakes. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already and I will see you all as soon as possible to see what happens next in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**


	10. A few against many

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **Inside the Piltover's stadium**

The moment that the word was given to start, Q quickly backstepped to find bullet holes embedded in the spot where his feet had just been.

He looked towards the left to find several officers pointing their weapons towards his general direction from the otherside of the field. Q squinted his eyes hard and focused ki into them as well to make the picture clearer before he growled at the sight.

Q could see Fred picking up another an Ionian contestant by the collar and gave the poor man a jab to the stomach before tossing him to the side. The rookie officer looked towards Q's general direction and made a slicing motion with his finger at his throat before yelling at the guys next to him which made them point their own weapons toward him and fired.

"Get down!" Q yelled as he wrapped his arms Jinse's, Xiyu's, and Han's shoulders and pulled them to the ground to dodge the hail of bullets fly past them and hit the guys behind him.

The chef quickly looked back to see the victims, Piltovians and everyone else alike, fall briefly before a bright blue light overtook their bodies and then they were gone. He didn't understand what had happened to them before a similar glow came from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Q turned to see the blue gem glowing briefly before the light eventually died down.

" _The bracelets!_ " Q thought before he ducked farther down to dodge another round of metal whizzed past their head and found their marks, " _These things must've a built in teleport system that brings the wearer the moment it senses any mortal wounds._ "

"Brother Q!"

Q looked to the right to see Han holding onto Jinse's shoulder while at the same time trying to wrap it with his sash. He didn't have to look closer to know that the bald man had been shot and was slowly bleeding out.

"We need to get him to cover!" Han yelled as he finished tying the knot, which was starting to stain a horrific red from it's once jade-green glory. Jinse was clenching his teeth as he tried to endure the pain of the foreign entry.

Q nodded before he looked up from the ground and scanned the area in front of him before locating the nearest building. He had thought that there was only a few buildings but found that it was pratically a small town with a ring of sand and debris seperating it from the wall.

"That building over there!" Q pointed with a finger and said, "If we can get over there then we can give Jinse proper treatment and get that slug out of his shoulder."

"How do we get over there without getting shot!" Han yelled over the sound of gunfire from all around the field.

"Leave it to me and just get ready to move!" Q yelled back before readying himself to create a diversion to get Jinse to safety.

"Everyone ready!?" He asked while looking around to see a nod from Han, who had Jinse's good side around his shoulders, while Xiyu gripped her sword tighter before giving Q a nod.

"Close your eyes!" He warned and after seeing them oblige, turned to look at Fred's group and started.

Q took a deep breath before drawing out some ki from his center and converted it to the wind element instead of it's pure form. He willed it to take the form of a serpent before releasing it from his body. To the naked eye, one could only see a shimmer of air start to envelop the group as bullets that neared the waves were redirected to a different path of travel.

He looked to his feet while standing up and got an even better idea as Q directed the wind snake to merge with the sand around him by moving his hands at the same time. After a mere seconds, the wind snake had became a eerie sand viper towering over Q's group with it's glowing red eyes staring at the direction of Fred.

-X-

"What is this?" The annoucer said with astonished eyes and expression, "Looks like we have a magic user in the ranks of Piltover's force huh? Lets keep up with the action from our special monitors that show us a target area all around the stadium!"

He pointed up for everone to see Q summoning a serpent that looked like something seen out of a comic book with an expression of determination.

Oooh's and ahhh's filled the crowd as they admired the beast that was basically made from someone's imagination.

Swain that sat at the top of the stagebox sipped his red wine before smiling at the boy he met just mere moments before. This will be indeed an interesting thing to watch.

Karma merely smiled at her fomer students skill while Wukong cheered him on loudly as well as jumping up and dwon in joy.

-X-

" **Wind Form: Sand Fangs**!" Q yelled before directing his spell towards Fred and his group of friends with a wave of his hand.

The sand viper bared it's teeth briefly before slithering at an insane speed towards it's targets. Fred's group tried to shoot and take down the sand incarnation but any kind of projectiles that impacted it's body either ricocheted off or was absorbed.

"Lets go!" He signaled towards Han and Xiyu as they immedietly got up and ran towards the building with Jinse being supported by them both while Q covered their side.

Fred's eyes widened as he saw the monster slither towards him before he grabbed a rifle from his side and fired upon the serpent. However, it had no effect as it did not die and course never changed as a hail of bullets rained down on it's sand body.

Someone had thrown a grenade at the serpent and it managed to get lodged in the sand body briefly before it was swallowed entirely. The viper acted like nothing had happened as came closer and closer to the group before taking to the air in a massive leap. It's first victim was Fred and it's bared it's two vicous teeth as it fell towards the rookie cop.

Just about a dozen feet from Fred, the grenade that was lodged inside of it's body detonated from the head and the spell broke in a brilliant display of sand scattering in every direction. Fred and his group shielded themselves with their arms and waited for the cloud of debris to stop before looking to see the once charging viper a waist-high pile of sand.

Fred, after getting over his shock, looked through his binocuars to find Q and his group of buddies and saw them running towards the buildings.

"Get that fucker!" Fred commanded his men and grabbed his own rifle to fire upon the retreating backs of his enemies before grabbing a crouched officer by his vest and pulled him up to chase down Q.

As he and his group advanced into the small town, Fred thought wickedly while bringing down a Zauntite with a well placed shot to the head before the man was teleported away in a shine of blue light, " _Your ass is going down kid and Vi will be all mines and Caitlyn will be taken by Matthew!_ "

-X-

Q kicked open a door to what looked like a bar before quickly entering with his bow staff ready to strike to find no one inside.

"Clear!" Q relayed to Han before he moved aside to let the Ionian officer bring in Jinse while Xiyu covered their entry and closed the door with a solid slam.

Han carefully sat down his bleeding friend on a chair before going behind the counter and coming back with a bottle of alcohal and two glasses of clear water. He sat the bottle down on the table before breaking a few chairs against the wall and gathered the remains to make a pile for a fire. Then, the bowman pulled out a matchbox, lit one, and threw it into the wood to make a small fire.

Q raised his eyebrow in question before he saw Han take out a spare knife from his belt and placed it in the flames.

"I'm taking that bullet out of him. Can't risk an infection with the situation at hand." Han said as he jerked his thumb towards Jinse who was wincing in pain while Xiyu held his hand and said comforting words.

"The knife is almost ready so get Jinse ready." Han asked while carefully watching the knife, trying not to let it get too hot for it's purpose.

Xiyu nodded before unwrapping the makeshift tourniquet and undressed Jinse from his shoulder to reveal a gaping wound the size of a large coin. A small stream of blood flowed from the wound as Xiyu unscrewed the bottle of alcohal and rinsed the wound clean.

Jinse's forehead was covered with sweat as he felt the liquid rush through his wound and winced every once in a while. Nobody could blame him because he was just shot, dragged all the way to an abandoned building, and now had alcohal cleaning out the spot where the bullet entered.

After a minute of cleansing, Jinse sighed in relief as the constant stream of alcohal stopped before he looked to thank Xiyu with a squeeze of his hands. The man also looked to meet Q in the eye and nodded in thanks to the chef, who nodded back in return. Jinse may have been in pain but he knew what Q did to save them all and he was thankful that he did.

"Alright Jinse buddy but this might hurt." Han said as he brought over the glowing knife that he had heated up from the small campfire that he had made.

Q grabbed a random stick of wood before offering it to Jinse, "You wana bite down on this Jinse if you want to make things easier for yourself."

Jinse nodded before biting down hard on the stick before bracing himself for the unbearable pain that was to come.

Han looked at Q and the both nodded in agreement before the latter held down Jinse's right arm while Xiyu gripped the injured man's hand firmly.

The bowman took in a deep breath before he directed the hot knife into the bloodied flesh, earning him a kick to the leg but he ignored it and went deeper into the wound in search of a metal slug.

Jinse bit down hard on the stick as he felt another foreign object enter his body but this time the pain was just too much. The pain of the bullet entering his shoulder was almost nothing when compared to the burning sensation that he was experiencing. It was like a monster had gotten inside his body before breathing fire to torch his body from the inside out.

For what seemed like an eternity for the poor man, Han finally located the bullet and removed it quickly before tossing it to the ground with a resounding ding. The bullet bounced a couple of feet before rolling a few more and stopped at the side of a chair leg.

"Got it!" Han exclaimed before dropping the knife in one of the glasses of cold water to cool it down. Xiyu immedietly went in and rinsed the wound again with the bottle of alcohal before wrapping it up with her own sash.

Q clapped Han in the back for a job well done before handing Jinse the other glass of water and to see the man chug it down quikly and slam it onto the table with the container empty.

"I'll get you another Jinse." Q said while grabbing the empty cup and walking behind the counter to refill it from one of the stoppers before returning to hand it to the man.

He guzzeled that one down as well but refused a refill saying that he was fine. Xiyu had just finished wrapping the wound in a tight but neat knot before excusing herself to use the bathroom. She went to the backroom to where the bathroom was presumbly as Q watched her back before returning his focus onto Jinse.

"You okay Jinse?" Han said as he pulled up a chair next to his friend while cleaning his knife of blood.

"Could've been a bit gentler about you asshole." Jinse joked with a half-grin as he let his body relax after all of the internal pain that it's been through. There were only a few times in his life that he had experienced that much pain before and he rather not taste it again.

"Hahaha, still a joker even though you almost died Jinse?!" Han questioned before laughing it up with a slap to his knee before cleaning the bottle of alcohal with his sleeve and poured himself a nice glass to drink.

Q shook his head at Han's actions before going to fill himself up a glass of water as well. He grabbed an empty glass nearby before holding it up to the sink and turned the handle to let a cool stream of water run out. He stopped at just the rim before shutting off the valve and raised the cup to his lips to take a nice long drink.

"KYAAAA!"

Han immedietly jumped to his feet before grabbing his bow while Jinse moved at a speed that no man should have with a bullet just in them to grab his propped up spear from the wall.

"HELP!"

Q listened to the cry and recognized the voice of their missing member, Xiyu, before running to grab his staff as well and ran to the backdoor. He kicked it open to find a corridor of doors but only one was half-open to the outside.

He ran up to the door and threw it open to find Xiyu being gagged, tied up, and thrown into a hovercraft by some officers. Fred was standing outside the passenger's seat waiting for his goon's to finish with his dirty work. The rookie cop caught sight of Q and smiled wickedly before standing up while waving his pistol around casually.

"Lookie what we have here?" Fred taunted as he turned the gun towards Q before unloading a few rounds at him.

Q immedietly turned back, slammed the door shut, and hit the ground to avoid another close encounter with the metal projectiles. Han and Jinse pulled him away while at the same time crouching low to avoid fire before they all took cover on each side of the door way.

"Let her go Fred!" Q yelled back before he had to press himself further against the wall to dodge another round, "We both know how this will end man so just give up!"

"On the contray, you don't know how this will end up!" Fred exclaimed as he ordered his men to get into their vehicles while having a couple of them provide cover fire, "I got more men this time and we got guns! You got nothing but a shiny stick and magic tricks."

Fred smacked the side of the car a few times to signal their departure before getting in and five hover cars were on their way to who knows where.

Q peered out of a crack and hurried out to just see the retreating tailights of the captors. He fell to his knees and punched the ground in frustration as he let Fred go with another woman. He had failed again to keep his friends safe.

A smack to the head knocked him out of his rant before Q turned around to see Han yell at him, "Man up kid! Xiyu can take care of herself but we gotta save her!"

The shocked chef nodded slowly before giving Han a a solid nod and got back up to think with his hand on his chin.

Knowing Fred, the rookie cop wouldn't even go into hiding despite there being about more than 50 enemies in this match. No, Fred want's to bethe top dog and he would want people to know that. With the amount of men that he had under his control it wouldn't be hard for Fred to control a large area. So where would be the ideal place for Fred to set up his base under all of these conditions.

" _The center of the field!_ " Q thought with a fist into his palm, " _That's the place!_ "

Q heard a rumble behind him before he turned to his side to see a car pull up right next to him. Not a hover car but an actual car with 4 wheels and it drives on the ground instead of being supported in the air. It looked like one of those fancy sports cars that Q had seen when he stopped by junkyards and stood out from other more ordinairy looking cars.

The sleek silver vehicle practically screamed speed from the way it was built. Aerodynamic curves that helps the car cut through wind resistence like a hot knife through butter. Several exhaust pipes to pump out waste quickly and replace it with fuel to speed the car along. A spoiler in the back lets the car drive more with less gas finished it off.

"Hop in Little Brother!" Han shouted as he had his hands on the wheel while Jinse was resting in the backseat with a welcoming smile to Q as he got into the car.

The moment Q closed the door, Han just stepped on the gas pedal and the trio was zooming in the direction of the kidnappers.

-X-

"You bitch!" Fred spat out as he slapped Xiyu across the face and sending her to the other side of the of the hovercraft in a heap.

Xiyu's fair skin was caked in dried blood and grime due to the struggle that she put up when the perpetrators found her on the way out of the bathroom. Her once pristine uniform was now filled with holes and ripped to resemble almost rags. Her hair was disheaveled and fell to her shoulders as the braids that held them in place was now long gone.

Fred turned to look at Xiyu from the passengers seat while she sat in the back with 2 other guards watching over her with a close eye. He reached out to cup Xiyu under the chin and turned her face around, inspecting her like some sort of cattle before they were sold off.

"You will regret disrespecting me lady. You and your friends as well." Fred growled out while also admiring Xiyu's gifted body. Ionian girls were an exotic piece for him with their slender figure and heart shaped face. He had grown tired of all of the big boobs and filled out bodies of his birth city so an Ionian girl in his bed would be like a breath of fresh air.

Xiyu caught his eyes wandering before waddling up some saliva in her mouth and spat right in the rookie officer's face in disgust.

"Keep your eyes on your own body you disgusting asshole." Xiyu shot back before yelping from another palm smacking her face to the side and her head slammed into the window, therefore rendering her unconcious.

"Tch, feisty bitch." Fred muttered after wiping down all of the spit from his face before smiling wickedly, "I like it."

"Keep her away from the boys and how far are we from the base?" Fred asked his driver after returning to his seat.

"About a minute sir." The driver said with curt nod, "Remember that we are still inside of a stadium."

Fred nodded before rolling down his window to let in fresh air from the outside as he smiled at the successful capture. Knowing Q, that dumbass would come charging headfirst and when he did, that man would be in for one hell of a suprise. Fred had most of the Piltover, a couple Noxians, and a handful of Demacian officers as well at his fingertips and they were waiting for him at the center of the small town. Only bad thing was Noxian and Demacian officers in one place was never a formula for success and they were always on the other side of the area. No Zaunites or Ionian's just because Fred thought that their nations had no strength at all when comapred to Demacia and Noxus.

Not only was the center of the stadium a perfect place for his allies to gether but it the only place really big enough to hold all of his men at once. If they had just huddled all inside a building, then the crowd wouldn't have seen how big and powerful their group was. Fred had estimated that their group was at least a third of all the competitors released into the ring and that a good chunk had been eliminated in the beginning skirmishes. So by theory, no one could stand up to his group and if he had more than the required amount then some of the just had to go.

"Sir we have arrived at the base." The driver announced as he pressed on the brakes and the hovercraft came to a stop.

Fred stepped out saw a cluster of officer's wearing armor from almost every nation walk around in boredom from the lack of action. While they did get the occasional straggler, nothing much happened to Fred's group as they waited for the challenge to end.

"Don't worry men! As long as you follow me, you will make it into the second challenge I assure you." Fred said with confidence as he walked past a few of a few Piltovian officers before he heard a wierd screeching sound coming from the way that he had come.

"Do you guys hear that?" Fred asked as he backtracked and pushed aside a couple of his men to go and look down the road leading straight to the center of the town.

He squinted his eyes and looked farther down the road to find a cloud of dust appear. However, it gradually dissapitated to reveal an actual car driving straight to them and it looked like it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

" _That's that idiot Q alright. He actually took the fucking bait._ " Fred thought victoriously as he grabbed his gun before turning around to face all of those under his command.

"We got our target boys so get ready to let him have it!" The rookie cop annouced with a big smile before moving aside for his men to form a defensive line. All of the officers ran towards the defensive line and drew their weapons at the car.

A dozen barrels pointed were all aimed at the incoming vehicle while Fred accepted an assault rifle from someone before aiming his sights down at the car.

"Fire at will boys!" Fred shouted with glee as he started to hold the trigger and unload a constant stream of bullets.

Everyone else followed his command and soon after, a deadly barrage of metal showered the car relentlessly. Even from afar, one could see the frame of the car become peppered with holes and started to release smoke within less than a minute.

Fire could be seen spewing out of the hood as well as smoke before the entire car bursted into flames. However, the car was still driving straight for Fred's groups as it took on whatever punishment that they had to give.

Finally, the car's life ended as it finally blew up and it's body went flying upwards in a spectacular display of fire and metal before landing upside down just a couple of feet from the defensive line.

Fred smirked as he saw the burning wreckage before him. That should teach the stupid Ionian's not to mess with him. Now all he had to do is relax and wait for the challenge to be over and move onto the next one.

"Hey what's that in the sky?"

Fred turned around and looked towards the sky to see a man in the air. His jaw dropped as he thought who was crazy enought to be up that high and now have something support him. He saw a brief flash of light from the figure before it became brighter and brighter until the rookie realized it was heading straight for him.

Within a second of realizing this, Fred heard a chink sound and a sudden weight to his gun. He looked down to find a dagger that was glowing a sort of golden color sticking out of the compartment of his rifle.

"What the f-"

The seemingly innocent looking object suddenly blew up and broke Fred's gun in half in an explosion of steel and bullets. He threw away the now useless gun before looking around to see practically everyone else with a gun have the same thing happen to them.

Fred looked back into the sky to find the figure but found nothing but empty sky.

"Turn around and you will find your answers!"

Fred whipped around to see not only Q and his two other friends, but his hostage as well in one of the two's arms.

"Where the fuck did you guys come from!" Fred demanded while his men came over to see the presumed targets standing alive and well, "You should've died in that car!"

"We can't die in the car if we were never in the car dumbass and here's why." Q explained with his arms over his chest.

 _Five minutes ago_

 _"Here's the plan you two." Q started as the trio huddled together outside of the car, "Knowing Fred, he'll have practically a small battalion waiting for us with guns if we even try to show our faces anywhere near the center."_

 _"So how the hell are we supposed to save Xiyu?" Han questioned while fingering his bowstring, "Even if we tried to do a sneak attack, those gun's will bring us before we could even take two steps."_

 _"So we get rid of them." He answered with a smile._

 _Han and Jinse both blinked and looked at each other funny before looking back at Q._

 _"We don't understand Little Brother." Jinse asked with a worried look._

 _Q waved his hand in the air and said, "Just don't worry about it. The moment that you guys see everyone move towards my distraction. Sneak in and grab Xiyu quickly before we regroup right after."_

 _"Are you sure about this plan Brother Q?" Han said with an uneasy look, "There are so many things that could go wrong though."_

 _"So we will have to deal with those when the time comes but you have to trust me for this." Q said while putting his hand in the middle, "So do you?"_

 _Han hesitated for a minute but he was shocked to find Jinse immedietly put his hand in._

 _"Little Brother saved my life and I shall trust him for that." The monk-like man said with a smile, "I'm in till the end."_

 _The bowman looked between the two before sighing in defeat and placed his hand in the center as well._

 _"I'm ready." Han said with determined nod before all three of them threw their hands into the air and went into their respective positions._

 _Present time_

"After that, it wasn't hard to figure our where you base was and that you all would jump at the chance to eliminate me from the game at the first chance you got." Q explained easily.

"Who was driving the car then!" A random officer called from behind Fred.

Q took out an ordinairy brick and threw it into the air before catching it with ease.

"I jammed a brick into the ignition pedal and tied the steering wheel to make it go straight. Pretty smart huh?" Q said with cheeky grin before tossing the brick to the side.

Fred was veins were bulging on his head at this point. Not only was he outsmarted by the damn chef but humiliated as well?! He always had things done his way and this change he could not accept.

"What none of that matters now! I have more men then you and they are trained to kill." Fred boasted as he spreaded his arms to show his group, "You and your friends will fall and that magic won't help you."

"I will make you beg for forgiveness after what you've done to me the last time we fought." He threatened with a snarl, "I assure you Q."

Q, however, had a bored expression and cleared his ear with a pinky before replying, "What was that? Oh nevermind it's just a sore loser talking smack to the guy that owned him in a one-on-one fight."

Several oooh's and snickers could be heard from both sides as they heard the taunt. Han and Jinse guffawed while Xiyu giggled into her hand like a proper lady would. Fred's group was trying to laugh as well but failed when some of them managed to crack a smile.

"ENOUGH!" Fred yelled with all of his might before looking to give a murderous glare at the Ionian, "Whoever kills him gets a 1,000 gold pieces!"

The group with officer's from almost every nation grinned greedily before pulling out a large variety of weapons before charging straight at Q.

Q eyes widened at the amount of enemies heading straight for him. Maybe he shouldn't have provoked the rookie cop but too late now. If they eliminate all of Fred's crew then that will probably end the challenge due the the amount of people there was.

He turned around to see Jinse walk up with his spear already in a charging stance while Han had already notched an arrow into his bow and aimed forward. Xiyu, despite being injured, pulled out her sword and pulled it apart to reveal two seperate blades.

"Duel sword-style?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later Q, should I sa-"

Q quickly covered her mouth with his free hand and whispered, " _Just use Q for now. I'll explain everything later._ "

She quickly nodded before he removed his hands from her mouth and stepped forward a decent distance. However, Xiyu was glad that he didn't see her blush from the close contact. He was much different from when she met him all those years ago. While he was a kind as before, Q had grown into a man now and a strong one at that.

"Perhaps a change in weaponry is needed for this particular fight." Q said as he spun his staff before holding it to match his shoulders in front of him and concentrated.

The staff glowed briefly in the air while the left side started to expand outward before it the shape was as big as a persons palm. It lengthened an extra feet before starting to form a blade and what seems to be several rings on the opposite side of the blade. The top of the weapon now looks like someone had attached a sword to the top of the staff with a hilt seperating the blade from the main body. On the right side, a sort of point was formed as well before everything stopped moving. Now Q's weapon had changed from a normal bow staff to one even more unique than the last.

Q gripped the staff firmly before spinning it around his body to get the feel of it and ended with the blade towards the ground still glowing. He twisted his wrist just a bit and the light on the staff blew away to reveal a black pole weapon with a blade on top and a tip at the bottom.

Fred's charging group faltered for a bit before he yelled, "It's just some cheap magic trick so just get him!"

Q smiled at their greed before focusing ki into his legs to speed him up and redied into his own charging stance. Similar to the one he used at the Academy, but this one relied on much more refined control of his two hands to better wield his weapon.

"Let's go!" Q said with a grin before launching himself forward and headfirst into the approaching enemy.

Han nodded before releasing the arrow and hitting a Piltovian officer between the eyes. The moment that it made contact was when the man was taken away in a flash of blue light as well as the arrow.

Jinse stood his ground as he waited patiently for the first man to come into range. It was a Demacian with a great sword in two hands and he was in full armor as well. The moment that the Demacian officer raised his sword to bring it down to kill Jinse.

"Die!" The armored officer yelled before bring his sword down.

He moved like lightning and dodged the downward strike before thrusting his spear into an opening between the main armor piece and helmet. The Demacian froze before a blue light enveloped him as well while Jinse relaxed for a few moments and braced himself for the next.

Xiyu was pushed down by a large battle axe from a large Noxian with her sabers in a cross guard, stopping the giant blade from reaching her.

"Give it up girly. Your as good as done!" The Noxian said with a confident grin and pushed even more.

Xiyu humphed before using her blades to redirect the axe harmlessly to her side and let the man come to her due to his momentum. She delivered a swift left roundhouse kick to the face to blind his senses for a few seconds before slashing her saber across his neck. A blue light covered the man in an instant and he was considered eliminated.

Q, on the other hand, was unlike everything that the crowd has ever seen.

His opponents were literally a crowd of trained fighters but he fought better. His blade slashed through armor pieces as if they were butter while at the same time utilizing the other side of his pole to stab and push away enemies.

Q was constantly on his toes as he dodged almost every kind of weapon used by the police force and foreign ones as well. If he even let one of the weapons injure him, then that would spell game over for him. Half the time was him spent jumping into the air as well as ducking back down to avoid a slash before returning his own with deadly accuracy.

-X-

Half the crowd had to pick up their jaws from the floor as they watch a man take on some people of equal or more skill but not only that, there was ALOT of them.

"What is this madness that i see? Rick annouced with wide eyes as he started to having trouble keeping up with Q's actions, "What is this guy made out off?"

Swain started clapping in praise as he watch Q go and complimented, "Whoever taught that child a very good teacher I will admit."

Wukong was about to add in but a gesture from Wukong shut him up from saying anything to Swain. Even though the two nations aren't at war, Karma woudl like to avoid anything that led to a conflict, big or small, at all costs.

-X-

It had felt like an eternity but he had finally cleared out most of Fred's gang with his own friends taking out the remaining survivors. Q could practically hear the crowds cheering for the good show as he smiled in satisfaction.

He took a slow and deep breath as his body tried to lessen the pain as the adrenaline started to wear off. As good of a fighter that Q was, there was no way that he could've made it out of that fight unscathed. A few knife wounds released a dangerous amount of blood as well as numerou sword slashes didn't help him in one bit. Q could easily feel the bruises forming under his robes as he forced himself to stand up straight and face Fred.

The rookie cop tried to not let his fear be showned to the hundred's of thousands of people here and especially not to Q. That guy was an actual monster. He took on two dozen trained officers with nothing but a wierd stick and a sword built into it. However, he had a feeling that this might've happened anyway.

"What are you?!" Fred demanded as he pulled out his pistol and trained it's sights onto Q, "No ordinairy man could do all of that shit and walk out alive!"

A sudden chink could be heard as Fred looked to the front and found a familar glowing object sticking out of the barrel of his weapon.

His eyes widened before tossing it away quickly and covered his eyes with his arms. A wise decision on his part because like all of the others, the dagger exploded and pieces of the pistol flew everywhere.

"You should have known by now Fred," Q said while walking slowly towards the rookie with his blade pointed downwards, "that I am no ordinairy man."

Q walked up a few steps before he stopped to see Fred trying to hide a smile. He brought his blade up and pinted the tip towards Fred before asking, "What's so funny?"

Fred couldn't have held it any longer before letting out a manical laughter before wiping away a tear and pointed towards him.

"Me?" Q questioned as he started to look around for any sort of trap to suddenly appear and try to kill him.

Q shook his head before dismissing the thought of more suprises to come his way as a mere bluff before advancing upon Fred with his blade still aimed at the floor.

However, one important thing that Q had forgotten from Shen's lessons back when he was still under his teachings. It was to never, ever underestimate your opponent.

The moment that Q took another step was when he, for the first time, experienced the feeling of being shot.

It felt like a burning flower had sprouted from his shoulder. His vision started to dull as his lack of blood started to get the better of him and another wave of pain rocked his body coming from his side.

"Brother Q!"

"Little Brother!"

"Q!"

He fell to his knees and tried his best to keep awake while barely supporting himself with his weapon. Q painfully raised his wrist where the silver safety bracelt was worn to see why it hadn't teleported him yet like the others.

The bracelet however didn't have its blue light to singify that it was active like before. Instead, in it's place was a black gem instead of the flashing blue one that had been there. Any person with a brain at this point would know that the bracelet was no longer working.

Q would've thought it as just bad luck but then he looked at who he was fighting against. Not only that but the timing of it was just too good for Fred. Throw in the fact that his father is a city official means that he has access to things that would turn situations like these into his favor.

"Dam it." Q said with a ragged breath before falling down face first into the pavement.

The last thing that he remembered was his weapon clanging aginst the pavement as well and his name being called several times before Q finally blacked out from blood lost.

-X-

Q, again, woke up to the feeling of numbness again as he slowly regained conciousness. He tried to move his arms but couldn't. Not only that but his legs were being held in place as well. The chef sighed in exasperation as he wondered, " _Can I just wake up with complete control of my body for once_?"

He opened his eyes before immedietly retracting the thought from his head.

Both Vi and Caitlyn were both sound asleep in their uniforms too. Vi had taken a spot on his right while using his arm like a makeshift body pillow and kept on snoring the day away. She had wrapped her legs around his own and pushed her breasts into his arm to the point of when he tried to move, Q could easily feel the firmness of the balls of flesh.

Caitlyn ,however, was in a different position when compared to Vi. She had made her bed right in front of his face. Reason why he said this is because the Sheriff had wrapped her arms around his neck and her face was so close to him that they almost could've kissed if he moved any closer. His left arm had been scissored by a pair of thighs while he could easily see her breasts secured by a bra.

" _Perhaps is not such a bad thing to have these kind of wake up calls_." Q smiled as he forced himself to wake up completely.

Q just now noticed that he wasn't even in his clothes from before. Instead of his usual work out clothes, he downed a white hospital gown and a pair of matching pants as well. He had an IV attached to the underside of his wrist and into his veins while a sort of pin was attched to his finger that led to a machine on his bedside that had all sorts of numbers and characters beeping, most likely to keep track of his current health.

The room that he was in looked like a simple hospital room that fitted one person. A TV and a small table was placed on the wall in front of him as a bedstand sat to his right with a simple flower and vase sitting on top of it. A window area that covered a good portion of the wall on his right let in sunlight onto the trio as the curtains were pulled away to let in the rays. A few comfortable looking chairs were pushed up to one wall while a sofa sat on the opposite end.

He was too busy looking around that he didn't notice Vi stir awake until he felt her head move away from his arms. Q looked down to catch Vi's eyes with his before giving the pink haired officer a grin and asked, "Sleep well?"

He was greeted with an ecstatic hug that managed to wake Caitlyn up in the process as well. Q wrapped his free arm around Vi's waist and embraced her in a loving hug. He honestly thought he had died at the stadium with that skirmish with Fred and his lackeys.

Caitlyn, her hands still around Q's neck, saw that he was awake before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug of her own.

"Q! You're alive!" Both of them exclaimed loudly in his embrace.

Q pulled away only to be punched in the gut hard and slapped hard at the same time. He shook his head before bringing his hand up to rub the the handprint that was already starting to form.

He looked up and asked, "What was that for..."

Q never finished his sentence as he saw Vi kneeling in front of him with her fists on her thighs while Caitlyn sat up from her spot and found a sudden interest in the window view. He looked between the two before he set his eyes onto Vi and lifted up her chin with his hand.

Her once joyous expression was replaced by one showing sadness at it's very limit. Her eyes were flooded with tears as she gave the occasional sniffle. Vi's bangs hid a portion of her face but he already knew what she was feeling. She was afraid that she had lost her best friend. She was afraid that she had lost him.

Q moved his hand up and brushed away a bang before grabbing Vi's face in both of his hands.

"It's okay Vi." Q reassured with a smile as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs, "I promised you that I wonldn't die didn't I?"

Vi nodded meekly before she scooted up and laid rght next to Q in his large hospital bed. She made sure to avoid his injured shoulder before opting to sit up right next to him and rested her head next to his.

"So what did I miss Cait?" Q asked while turning to look at the Sheriff, "I was only out for like a day or so wasn't I?"

"Ha try five days." Caitlyn said with a mocking tone at first as she turned towards him and sneered, "That stunt that you pulled landed you in the hospital bed for FIVE straight days!"

She was about to continue but regretted it when Q's face showed deep regret and Vi gave her a death glare before sighing.

"Look Q, I was just worried that you could've died down there." Caitlyn explained while pulling her legs up to her chin, "I'm just mad that the officials didn't double check all of the equipment before sending it out."

Q smiled sadly before reaching out with his left arm and pulled Caitlyn in for a one arm hug. She tried to resist but didn't have the resolve to do so as she melted into Q's embrace. As much as she would love to admit it, Q does indeed give the best hugs. He wasn't all too muscular but not too fat to be like a teddy bear. He was built just right.

"What else did I miss?" Q asked while trying to make himself more comfortable in between the two beautiful women, "What's our place in the tournament?"

"Well we're tied for first place right now with a team from Demacia." Caitlyn said as she scooted over to make space Q, "We got some points from you thanks to that last challenge which covered all of the four main categories and me and Vi did the rest of the sub categories."

"Cupcake aced the weapon efficiency category with that fancy shooting of hers." Vi praised with a grin towards Caitlyn, "I swear that the rifle she uses is something that is just for show."

"Anyway we did decently well enough on the pursuit and apprehension of criminal examination but those foreign police forces have a couple of tricks up their sleeves and we chase Jinx on a weekly basis." Caitlyn said with a tired sigh before resting her head on Q's other shoulder, "We would be in first place if we did the hand-to-hand combat efficiency right."

"But?" Q asked with an amused grin before a punch to his shoulder made him eat it.

"Those officers from Ionia know how to fight I'll give you that much Q." Vi said with a disappointed sigh, "I couldn't even land a finger on those guys."

"Demacia and Noxus just overpowered us with their strength," Caitlyn added on with a nod to agree with her partner, "Zaun was really the only teams that we could beat at all and that's because they didn't have their fancy toys with them."

"Oh well," Q said while pulling Vi and Caitlyn closer by their shoulders before giving them both a big hug, "At least you did your best and that's all I could ask for from you two."

The two looked at each other before silently calling a truce for now to take in Q's warm body heat as they pressed their cheeks onto his chest and laid there for a while. It wasn't long before Vi became bored and reached up to play with his ruffled hair while Caitlyn just calmy laid there listening to Q's heartbeat.

"Now about that kiss you two gave me."

Both of Piltover's Finest's ears perked up and they both sat up straight with a red face but before they could say anything, the door slammed open with a loud bam.

"Brother Q we've brought beer and friends!" Han walked in with grocerie bags full of beer and snacks with several people behind him including Jinse, who was wearing his straw hat and carrying a foldable table while Xiyu followed after.

The female Ionian caught sight of Q before yelling his name and jumped onto him while he was still on his bed. Vi and Caitlyn quickly moved aside to allow the Ionian beauty space to land.

You're okay!" Xiyu shouted as she tightened her grip even more, "The doctor said that you would fine! He said so!"

Q chuckled at her response before patting her back in thanks and said, "Don't sweat it Xiyu or should I say."

He paused for a moment to allow her to get off of him and help him out of the bed as well. His bare feet touched the cool surface before leaning side to side and stretched a bit to loosen up his sore muscles.

"Xiyune Guyin of the Guyin household." Q said with a small bow before a hand smacked him above the head made him stand back up.

Q looked up to see Xiyu pouting at him while pushing out her chest as well before berrating, "I told you not to call me that you stupid child! It's been so many years but you still act this way! This is why you got hurt so badly! This is why-"

"Alright, alright, alright I get it Xiyu. I'll try not to." Q said while patting her softly on top of the head.

Xiyu pouted even more before she eventually started to bluch at the gesture.

" _I thought i was the older one._ " Xiyu thought before shaking his hand off of her and gave him a half-hearted glare as she watched him introduce her to Piltover's famous Finest.

"Anyway, we got drinks and snacks just for you Q." Xiyu said as she jerked a thumb towards the table that was now propped up and filled with cans of booze and other things, "I tried to stop them but they wouldn't take no for an answer."

Q shook his head at Han's and Jinse's antics before pulling up a chair and grabbed a bottle. Vi quickly followed and hopped into an empty chair while Caitlyn accepted a chair from one of Han's friends.

All three of them as well as everyone else grabbed a cans and put them together for a toast. Q opened his own can in a quick hiss before he waited politely for everyone else to put in their own in before putting his in last.

"Thank you friends, friends of friends, and dearest friends." Q said cheekily before being smacked above the head by Xiyu, who had a tick mark on her forehead, before continuing, "I thank you all for coming to see my wellbeing and to gather here for a good time."

He looked around and saw nothing but smiling faces greeting him. The memories of him in Ionia when he used to live there with his parents and training with all of his sensei's flooded back to him in an instant.

Q held back tears of joy and instead raised his beer up high and said, "Here's to all of us for our hard work in the tournament and for my good health."

"Cheers!"

Everyone brought their cans in for big toast before breaking to chug down the drink of men and opening packages of food to share.

Q, however, did not drink his right away. He sat his can down and moved towards the door to let in a prescence that he had been sensing for a while now. A precense that was very, very familar.

"Where are you going Q?" Han asked with two cans of beer in his hands.

"To invite in an unexpected guest." Q said before throwing open the door to reveal a certain Demacian noble women pressing her ears against the air, "Who just happens to be one Fiora Laurent, the Grand Duelist herself."

Fiora had the decency to look embaressed before standing up and and straightening herself in her dueling outfit before clearing her throat, "You look like you are having fun in your recovery, Mr. Q."

He looked back at everyone drinking and gave her a dry smile, 'You can say that Headmistress."

"Well sorry to interrupt your break but your exhibition match is in thirty minutes and you need to be getting ready." Fiora said with a compassionate tone.

"Exhibition match?" Q questioned with his eyes scrunched up in confusion, "What exhibition match?"

"Didn't officer Caitlyn tell you?" Fiora asked with a confused expression, "You are scheduled to fight against a representative of each nation to show the pride of your city to everyone."

Caitlyn stepped up and gave a thin glare at the noble duelist while pushing Q back behind her.

"I told you that he's still recovering Fiora," She said while putting her hands on Q's chest protectively, "and fighting you will not help him get better in any way."

"Wait I'm fighting you Headmistress?" He asked respectfully with a pointing finger.

"Yes you are fighting me Q," Fiora said with a nod and soft smile, "and no more of that Headmistress formalities. Just call me as you usually would."

"Well I still object to this match Fiora," Caitlyn continued while trying to see if her partner would back her up, "Q just woke up from a 5 day coma and you expect him to fight you? A Champion?!"

She would've continued on her rant before a hand touched hers and held it. Caitlyn looked up and blushed when a pir of lips met her forehead in a chaste kiss.

Q looked down after pulling away and found a smile of embaressment, eyes of love, and an expression of worry all in one. He found it cute that Caitlyn could be mixture of so many emotions and could never true to what she was feeling. It made him want to protect someone so delicate like her so much more.

"I'll be fine Cait." He said with a smile before letting go of her hand, "I promised that didn't I?"

Caitlyn's blush darkened even more before she turned to Vi desperately for help to convince Q to see some sense. Vi walked up to Q and rubbed her head in annoyance. Caitlyn thought that her partner would talk Q out of it but instead wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him in for a full hug.

"Just please Q," Vi pleaded as she could almost feel tears running down her eyes before wiping them on his hospital gown, "Don't do anything like that again."

Q sighed in defeat before holding onto Vi tightly and rubbed her back comfortingly. He should try ot be more considerate of the two's feelings before he goes off on these kind of challenges. This isn't like back then when he had no friends after moving to Piltover. Now he had his teachers, customers, and most importantly, Caitlyn and Vi.

He leaned forward to give Vi a kiss on the forehead like he did with Caitlyn after pulling away but instead of feeling smooth skin, felt a pair of soft lips and familar cherry taste invade his mouth.

Q quickly pulled back to find Vi give him a reassuring grin and said, "I'll explain everything later but you need to get out there and show Fiora what you got."

The Ionian chef nodded dumbly before accepting his bag of clothes from Han who was giving him a perverted grin and walked into the bathroom to change. As he was changing, Q thought about the kisses and hugs from both Vi and Caitlyn. Of course he appreciated them and he wouldn't mind getting some more but he felt like it's not what it actually looks like.

While he could just be an idiot and overthinking it way too much but he wanted to be sure. He just didn't want to confess to either one of them and be friendzoned before becoming infamous for trying to date one of Piltover's Finest and failing.

Q shook his head of his thoughts as he was buttoning up his white coat neatly before checking his appearance one more time in the mirror and exited the washroom in confident strides.

"Hey Jinse." He stopped by the bald man and asked.

The man of question looked up with a piece of meat stuck in his mouth.

"Can I have your hat?" Q asked while pointing to the straw hat that hung from Jinse's neck.

He thought about it while chewing on his food and swallowed before handing it over, "I could always get another for free."

Q accepted the gift graciously before putting it on and adjusting the straw hat to fit him just right. He knew that the hat wasn't nessecary but it looked just so cool with his outfit he had to admit.

He pulled out a pair of black rubber sole shoes that had no lace but slipped it on with relative ease. Q moved his foot around for a bit to get used to the feeling of being on his feet again after so long before handing Vi his bag and turned to face Fiora with his hands behind his back.

"Shall we?" Q asked respectfully before gesturing towards the door with his right hand.

Fiora nodded before leading the way to the stadium for their match in a calm and prideful stride. However, inside, the Grand Duelist was feeling some of the most excitment that she had ever had ever since she fought Jax that one time when she visited Ionia. Finally a person worthy to cross blades with her! Oh she couldn't wait!

Q followed behind while greeting other patients with a handshake, nod, and even a hug to some of his closer friends. Vi and Caitlyn followed as well with their respective weapons on them and did their best to avoid the fanboys that would otherwise swarm them.

While Q knew that he was strong, Fiora, was from what he heard, one of the strongest that Demacia had to offer when it comes to combat with a sword. He was half self taught and half-taught when it came to combat. A good portion of his weapon skills came from scrolls that he had found in the archives and everything else was taught to him by Shen and others.

They had walked down for quite a while before reaching a pair of metal doors that was guarded by a squadron of officers in heavy riot gear as well. Presumbly to stop anyone from interfering with the games that were taking place.

Fiora gave them one look before they bowed respectfully and moved aside for the . An officer, probably the captain, with the aura of command around him shouted a command into his radio before the large doors started to move apart to let Fiora and Q through. Vi and Caitlyn tried to follow before a pair of officers stopped them and explained that no one could be on the field except for the contestants.

Vi tried to brush them aside but more officers came to aide their comrades and pushed her back. Caitlyn went up to her partner to not pull her back but see Q just a bit more.

"Q!" Vi shouted while trying to push against the line of riot officers, "You better come back safe you hear me?!"

He looked back to give Vi one last smile before the large metal doors closed and seperated the trio with a resounding thud.

The riot officers standed down before returning to their posts and Vi dropped to her knees muttering in fear while holding her head in her meta hands.

"Oh god I shouldn't have let hm go. What if he gets hurt? Oh god he's gonna get pummeled. Oh god-"

Vi was removed from her rant by a solid shake by Caitlyn and hug before calming down from her partner's embrace.

"He'll be fine Vi just trust him." Caitlyn said as she helped Vi up and up the stairs, "Now lets head up to the stage box to cheer him on."

Vi nodded glumly before letting Caitlyn lead her up towards the stagebox. Hopefully, she didn't make a mistake of letting Q go out and fight Fiora head on.

-X-

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said with pride as he looked around the stadium, "I, Rick, and the mayor thank you all for joining us for the past few days to watch officers from around the world battle it out in a close battle of strenghth, wit, and every other thing that makes them a cop."

The crowd clapped loudly in response at the mayors speech while Q just merely rolled his eyes at the words of ending as he prepared himself.

"We have one last match before we end off the games, sadly." He said while reading off from a piece off paper, "However, this last match will determine the clear winners because at this moment, we have a tie between a team from Demacia and one of our very own Piltovian!"

A good portion of the crowd went wild as they found out that one of their own had actually survived the tasks that was implemented for the tournament.

"Lets intoduce our contestants shall we," Rick said while turning towards Fiora's direction, "On this side, we have Fiora Laurent from the House of Laurent representing Demacia. She is more well known for her title as the Grand Duelist presented to her from the League of Legends. She is on a very long winning streak and has not lost to one person ever since the start of her career. Her swordsmanship is matched by none but few. Will she give us a good show with that fancy fencing of hers?!"

All of the Demacians cheered loudly for their reprsentative while others gave her a round of applause. Piltovians, however, were sending out boos and jeers at the female warrior but she paid them no mind.

"On the other side," Rick said and pointed to with an exagerrated gesture, "A wild card that managed to be a one man army in his first ever professional competition for his nation. A man that was born in Ionia but now fights for Piltover fights another nation for a chance of victory for himself. You might know of him as a famous cook rising through the ranks or for something else. Despite being out for almost a week, he looks to have no confirmed powers but we saw what he did on that fields a couple of days ago didn't we crowd?"

A large amount of applause and cheers erupted from all sides of the stadium in response.

Rick continued with a dashing smile, "So I give you the reprsentative from Piltover, Q!"

More than three-quarters of the stadium erupted in applause as Q walked up slowly to the now empty field. No more buildings and no more random things every where. It was just a great stretch of sand that was stopped by the walls.

" _They clean up fast._ " Q thought to himself as he walked up and stood near the center of the field.

Fiora walked around and faced Q before holding out her hand for a shake, "Best of luck to you Q."

"As for you Fiora." Q said while accepting the handsake in a friendly manner before letting go and walking away a fair distance from the Grand Duelist to get ready.

Fiora merely drew her rapier and settled into a stance before beckoning towards him with the tip to follow her example.

Q smiled before moving his hands towards his center and concentrated. He imagined a weapon that he was not only effective with but respectful as well to Fiora. He couldn't just take any other weapons into a one blade weapon.

He moved both of his hands towards his left waist before Q could feel it starting to form in his usual bright light. The bar of light formed from his hands down and reached all the way to his heel. A few moments passed before the light looked like an actual sword in shape. Q brought the light sword up in front of him and waited for it to finish forming. Suddenly, grabbed the blade by its handle before drawing it back above his head while moving into his stance. This sword's stance was him straightening out his left leg while bending his right before putting his index and middle finger together and pointing it towards Fiora.

A stray gust of wind blew through the stadium while the two were on standby for the announcer to officially start their match. The wind ruffled Fiora's shoulder length hair and cape while Q's more baggy areas fluttered in the wind but his hat stayed where it was, the wind gliding along the surface easily.

"Rules are very simple." Rick said in an excited tone, clearly eager for the match, "First one to either forfeit or lose conciousness will be considered a loss and win to the other side. All abilities are allowed and magic as well. Both fighter's ready?"

Fiora brought her sword tip to face the sky briefly before replying, "I am ready."

Q did a few slashes and kicks before returning to his orginal stance and said, "Let's do this!"

Rick, no longer able to contain his grin, yelled, "Fighters, FIGHT!"

From where the two fighters once stood were clouds of sand as the two engaged in a fight that would be remembered for the next generation to come.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: OHHHHH YEAHHHH**

 **That's a chapter rolled out in not even a week WOOO. I stayed up several nights for this one chapter so it was quite demanding.**

 **So I'm heading off on vacation but I will continue to update this chapter until the very end, I will promise you all that much.**

 **I also apolagize for the plot of this story being a bit fucked up so I promise that I will be better in the next.**

 **I really don't have much to talk about but for the OC pairings and questions.**

 **The votes for the next Fanfic that I'm writing are as follows:**

 **OC x Syndra: 3**

 **OC x Ashe x Katarina: 4**

 **Dang Syndra caught up quick. For those of you who want their favorite pairings as my next fanfic. Drop a review and I will tally it up in the votes before picking the one with the highest as my next Fanfic.**

 **Any questions that you have or want to ask. Leave it in the review and I will answer it to the best of my ability in the beginning of my chapter.**

 **Again, I want to thank you all for keeping with me on this story and I do quite appreciate all the support. Also, tell me what kind of mistakes I am making so I can improve or else I will keep on making the same mistakes. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already and I will see you all as soon as possible to see what happens next in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**


	11. Fight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **In the middle Piltover's Stadium**

Steel met steel as the two fighters matched blades in an instant after hearing the command to start.

The contact between the two swords created a small shockwave that cleared all of the dust away to reveal Fiora and Q at a standstill. The tip of the Grand Duelist's blade sat way past Q's ear, barely missing him thanks to his quick guard that redirected Fiora's lunge away from it's intended course.

Fiora's left arm sat behind her back while Q's supported his sword from the blade upwards for a guard.

"Impressive reaction Q." Fiora said with a smirk, "You have been taught well."

Q nodded before returning the greeting with a grin and said, "If I didn't then the match would've ended right then and here."

"True."

The two locked gazes for a while before at the same time, pushed away from each other to be launched back a couple feet and resumed their stances.

Q looked over Fiora's weapon as he held his position. A rapier was built for quick strikes and lunges while it's length was usually used to block attacks. Not only that but combine the way it was built with the stance that Fiora was in now, that allowed for quick attacks before returning to a neutral position that could be used offensively or defensively. It was a fearsome combination indeed.

However, Q knew that his best chance to fight this was to fight Fiora on her own turf. His sword was one of the lightest of its kind measuring only one maybe two inches in wide while it's length was a bit shorter than your average sword. Mix that with a thickness that was around half a centimeter and his style of fighting, meaning quick slashes and strikes as well, meant that he had a chance of winning this fight if he played it out right.

-X-

"And off they go!" Rick said with his voice booming through the speaker system, "The two had a small standoff before retreating back to the direction of their starting spots. What's their next move for the fight that will determine this year's team that wins?!"

"This should be very, very interesting to watch." Swain said as he picked a grape from a tray and fed it to Beatrice in the stage box with an entire wall covered in glass to overlook the stadium, "A legend versus a rumor. Who will win?"

"Who will win indeed Swain." Master Yi repeated as he walked up to the Master Tactician with his blades slightly bumping against his legs and hips with a soft thump, "Both sides are quite evenly matched but Fiora might be at a slight disadvantage."

"Oh how so Master Yi?" Swain asked as he turned to look at the Wuju Blademaster with curious eyes, "If I remember right, you did fight with her on several occasion's on and off the Rift."

"Oh I have alright." Master Yi with a chuckle, "One of the very few times where I had to go all out. But that boy Q is more than what meets the eye Swain, I will tell you that much."

"Hmm explain if you please." The tactician asked now genuinely curious with Beatrice cawing as well, as if in agreement with her master.

"Well if you must ask." A new voice joined the two champions as a third and fourth showed up, it being Karma with Wukong following behind her with his staff in it's bamboo sheathe.

"Yes I do Karma." Swain said with a respectful nod in greeting before asking, "What is so different about this boy that he would be able to beat a Champion?"

"Well, if anything, it's his teachers that you must thank for him to grow up this way." Karma said while looking out the window to see the match well underway.

"So who might these teachers be so I can give them a proper thank you?" Swain asked with a raised eyebrow but already had a suspicion of who one of them were.

The Enlightened One turned around and smiled at the Master Tacitician, "Your're looking at one right now."

"So you're one of them but who are the others?" Swain asked with his expression not changing the slightest despite hearing Karma's confession.

"I'm sure that from one great thinker to another that you can figure out the rest but now." The female Champion said as she turned around to look through the window to watch her former pupil fight against one of the strongest Demacia had to offer, "Let us enjoy the show shall we?"

Swain nodded before walking up next to the Ionian representative with his cane and watched the fight unfold.

-X-

 **CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG**

Q's and Fiora's blade crossed each other in rapid sucession as the two fighters tried to find an opening to strike.

Fiora was the first to find one as she thrusted her rapier forward to run Q through his right lung but found nothing except for open air. Instead, she felt her sword get slightly heavier before looking up to see the Ionian chef standing tip-toed on the flat side of the blade.

Her eyes widened in realization that Q had somehow jumped up high and fast enough to be run through like a shish-kebab. Not only that but he somehow made himself as light as a feather to stand on her sword without making her drop the blade from the weight.

Q, not wasting a single second, leaped up high from his spot and positioned himself on top of Fiora while upside down before looking up to see the duelist's shocked expression.

"Enjoying the view?" Q said with a grin before thrusting his sword down onto Fiora.

She, having expected this, quickly rolled forward and got back up before moving in to stab Q while he was still in midair.

He quickly supported himself shortly by one hand while defending off the sudden counter attack before flipping back up to land on his feet and looked up.

He dodged to the left barely in time to see his own reflection as a work of steel sailed past him and nicked off a small nose hair before retracting for another strike.

"You're really not playing around huh Fiora?" He teased before parrying another strike.

The duelist giggled behind her left hand before giving Q a hungry look, "Why should I? Be honored that I find you worthy enough to beat."

"Now you're just being cocky Fiora and you know what they say." Q grunted as he pushed Fiora back from a deadlock back before retorting, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

Fiora responded by thrusting her rapier forward and grazed his left shoulder with a noticeable rip in the fabric before pulling back for another strike.

Q quickly leaped back a couple of feet before reaching up to feel the tear and felt something sticky along with a small sting when he did.

" _Tch, there goes first blood._ " He muttered as before straightening himself up and looked towards Fiora, deciding his next move.

-X-

"Annnnnnnnnd Fiora is the first to draw blood!" Rick yelled into the microphone as those who supported the Demacian team rumbled in applause while the Piltovian tried to drown out the others in massive amount of boo's. The annoucer continued with the same voice, "Look's like Miss Laurent managed to get the upper hand in that scuffle. What will Q do next?!"

"Looks like your pupil Q was done in first Karma." Swain said with a calculating gaze on the two fighters, "However, I do know that this fight is far from over."

"It's already been over the moment that this foolish boy challenged Fiora to a duel!", A loud voice rang from behind the Champions as two more showed up and it was none other than Jarvan the Fourth and his one escort Garen, the Heart of Demacia. The prince continued as he walked up and stood next to Karma and Swain in a proud tone, "She is one of our best fighters and her skill is almost if not as even as mine's and Garen's. The day has yet to come where she has lost a fight."

"Really, how about a small wager?" Karma said with a coy smile while turning around to face the Demacian almost a head taller than her, "If my student wins, you will owe me one favor and I mean any favor."

"I accpet!" Jarvan immedietly jumped at the offer before a smug grin appeared on his face, "If Fiora wins, then a treaty shall be opened between our two nations regarding trade routes and military cooperation."

Karma held out her hand and Jarvan gladly took it before shaking to seal the deal with the royal prince.

Master Yi and Swain both blinked at the same time before rubbing their eyes and looked to each other and asked, "Did that really happen?"

In the span of not even a minute, a deal was made that could change how a country was ran and how it prospered. No time to think and no time to consider the opinions of others. Just two representatives of two powerful nations making such a deal on a whim.

What a great world they lived in.

-X-

"Come now Q." Fiora taunted as she pointed her rapier towards him, "Sursly that's not all that you have to offer."

"Not at all Fiora." Q said with a smile before bringing the blade up to his face to where he could see his reflection on the flat side and placed two fingers onto it, "We're just getting started."

Q partially opened the gates to his center of ki before redirecting the energy to every part of his body and converted them to the wind element in the process. His legs and arms started to become much lighter while he felt almost weightless and as a ripple in the air showed the process taking place. His vision became sharper and his smell became much more sensitive.

" **Wind Form: Nature's Blessing**!" Q shouted as he twisted his blade and and his energy flared. The sand around him started to shift away from him as the wind. The air around him shimmered as if he himself was a mirage before bringing down the sword and slashed away ripple to reveal the swordsman inside.

"So lets continue shall we?" He said with a grin now present on his face as Fiora returned the gesture.

-X-

"Hohoho, looks like the wild card unleashed some kind of special move folks!" Rick said through his microphone in awe, "But will it be enough to let him stand a chance against Fiora The Grand Duelist herself?!"

"Isn't that one of your moves Master Yi?" Swain asked the Wuju swordsman with a raised eyebrow, "Not only that but such a secret given away."

"I'm guessing he made good use of my old notes that I had given him," Master Yi said while stroking his long goatee in amazement, "But such an advanced move for one so young."

"Indeed." Swain agreed while he focused in on the Ionian chef, "He really is one full of suprises."

"That's Q for you." Vi said as she suddenly appeared with Caitlyn right next to her as she put her hands behind her head and smiled longily towards Q, "A man that's constantly showing suprises while still having more somehow."

Caitlyn leaned against the glass with her palms pressed against see-through surface as she watched Q transform in to what she thought was a mini tornado before nodding in agreement.

"Humph, he better hope that small air show that he put on gives him more than enough power because he will need it against Fiora." Jarvan said in a haugty tone.

Vi moved towards the Demacian Prince while pulling up her jacket sleeve and was ready to sucker punch the poor man before she was quickly held back by her partner and Wukong, but even they were half-tempted to let Vi go for it.

-X-

Fiora blinked once before seeing that Q was no longer where she saw him and out of reaction brought her sword up just in time to block a blade from cutting her body in half straight down the middle.

Fiora was pushed back a few inches as the force behind the weapon made her boots scrape across the sand. She gritted her teeth a little before digging her heel into the sand and pushed back.

Q, having failed his attack, quickly flipped back a couple of times before landing on his feet and used his free hand to steady himself on the ground.

It was the first time that he had actually used the spell in actual combat. While he did use it before to practice maintaining the constant stream of energy coming from his center, Q had to thank Master Yi for those scrolls before he left for the big city. However, there was a limit to how long that he could keep it going before he uses all of his energy so he had to end this fight soon.

Readying himself for another skirmish, Q's feet barely moved before he found a sharp stinging pain coming from his achilles heel.

Q stopped in his advances and looked down to see around the area to find nothing, not even an ant. All he saw was sand, rocks, and even more sand around him.

" _I must be getting tired. Better end this quick_." He thought to himself quickly before resuming his assault onto Fiora, who countered with equal if not more vigor.

-X-

Unbeknowst to Q, it wasn't his imagination at all but a foreign substance entered his body shot from a rifle from just outside of the ring.

A man dressed in a black jacket, blue T-shirt, and a pair of jeans layed down flat on his stomach as he pulled back the bolt handle to eject an empty cartridge. The round bounced on the concrete floor before being picked by the man and pocketed sneakily.

The shooter pulled out his phone and dialed a number as he watched his target from afar.

"Hello?"

"It's done Mr. Albert. The target has been marked and is standing by for the trigger." The sniper said as he started to get back and packed his gear away. While he was disassembling his rifle, the man asked, "Why go through all of this trouble for one man Mr. Albert?"

"You're paid to shoot Mr. Gurat not to talk." Fred voice rang sharply through the receiver, "Now go and take the rest of the day off. You've done your part."

"Yes Mr. Albert." Gurat said before hanging up the phone, packed away all of his equipment in a duffel bag, and made his way down the stairs to the stadium seats.

He found his wife and kids not too far away in the front row seats watching the match intently. But before he joined them, Gurat looked towards the Ionian chef and wondered what he did was right.

Now the payment was quite a sum and for a retired man like him, it was a breath of fresh air. However, he couldn't help but feel bad about for ruining the match. But oh well, like his client said. He was paid to shoot and not to talk.

Gurat sat down with his smiling wife and picked up his 6-year old son before turning to watch the match with uncertain expectations.

-X-

" **Fire Form: Empowered Armament**!"

" **Bladework**!"

Both fighter's weapons glowed with power as their magic flowed through them with each appearances to their masters.

Fiora's rapier merely glowed a pristine white as she held it similarly to the way that Q did when he activated his **Nature's Blessing**.

Q ran two fingers along the flat end of his blade and the sword ignited immedietly, following his fingers all the way to the tip. He wasn't even fazed by the fact that his hands were so close to a fire before bringing the sword around his head and pointed it towards Fiora, ready to strike.

Fiora grinned wildly before charging forward and went for a slash diagonally from Q's shoulder. Her blade was just moments from touching Q's shoulder before she easily sliced through what she thought was him.

Instead, it was just an after image of Q that she had sliced through. Her blade caused the image to ripple just as it passed through before disappearing completely.

Her instincts took over as Fiora brought her rapier behind her to block an attack to her spinal cord. She almost didn't block it in time because the heat of Q's fiery sword can be felt easily as it struggled to break past her guard.

"You're very fast Q." Fiora stated the obvious as she looked behind her to match Q's glowing eyes behind a pair of glasses and a straw hat covering most of his head, "That's quite the move you have there."

"You would have to thank one of my master's for that Fiora." Q said with a grin before he pushed himself away to avoid a boot from kissing him in the face, "Pretty sure that you know him as well."

"Well I'll make sure to ask him later." Fiora said before putting her left arm behind her back and pointed her rapier towards Q, "Brace yourself."

" **Blade Waltz**!" She said as her rapier glowed in a bright white light as it was imbued with energy as Fiora's body as well.

-X-

In a VIP stagebox above the roaring stadium sat Fred with a room full of supermodels in a wide variety of swimsuits acting as maids for the rookie cop as he watched the fight below him.

The room was as spacious as all the other stageboxes with a bar, hot tub, and even a lounging area all carefully placed to provide the occupants as much luxury as possible.

Fred had two girls in each of his arms as they massaged his muscles while feeding him grapes from a nearby platter.

"Mind bringing me the special remote Elizabeth?" Fred asked before turning around to accept the remote with an antenna and a big red button in the middle of it from the blonde model. He gave the retreating girl a solid smack on her ass, who in return gave him a sultry wink and shake, before looking back down at the match but at Q specifically.

That man had been a thorn in his side ever since he met him in the cafeteria that one day. After his first plan to subdue Caitlyn failed, Fred had to take a more direct approach but even that failed thanks to that annoying chef. Then was the campus incident that left him with loose ends and bulging blood veins. Now he was going to take care of that massive thorn in his side once and for all. Sad thing was that the poison only lasted for a short period of time but oh well, it was the best that money could buy so he couldn't argue much with it.

Fred pressed the button with a grand show before throwing it over to a corner and hanged onto the shoulders of the beautiful women right next to him as he watched his drug do it's job.

-X-

Q's eyes widened as he saw Fiora disappear from her spot before quickly moving from his spot to a different location. He was shocked nonetheless when he saw a shadow in front of him before bringing his sword up to block a downward swing.

A sudden strike from the right disarmed him of his sword and sent it flying before a boot came in and kicked him forcibly away. However, he didn't expect the burning pain that would suddenly come with the kick. It felt like someone had stabbed him with a thousand needles in the area of the kick instead of a bludgeoning hit that he had expected.

Fiora's attack didn't let up as she appeared all around him and kept up the assault. Blinded by the sudden pain and his **Nature's Blessing** wearing off, Q had no choice but to take the attack head on.

His clothes were ripped apart as Fiora's rapier easily tore past them and cut the skin underneath. Q felt cold steel dig under his skin from every possible direction. Cuts overlapped others everywhere as a few stab wounds made a home in his legs and torso. The amount of pain that Q was feeling at this point was almost indescribeable. It was like for every wound that he got, ten more with even more pain appeared reak havoc on his senses. A final slash that cut away a part of Q's hat and made a nasty cut on his forehead sent him flying away a good few feat before stopping in a dsheaveled heap of bloody wounds.

-X-

"Q is the first to go down as Fiora manages to disarm him and attack mercilessly!" Rick said through the microphone with wide eyes, "Looks like the Grand Duelist isn't pulling any punches this fight ladies and gentlemen. No sir she isn't."

Vi watched in horror as she saw Q being ripped to shreds by Fiora. Everyone around her had similar reactions as they pressed themselves up against the wall to get a better look except for Jarvan and Garen, who both had smug smirks on their faces.

"Look at your student now Karma!" The prince mocked as he pointed towards the wounded chef, "This match is out of his league right now and here's the proof!"

Before anyone could retort, a massive burst of energy appeared as the air in the stagebox started to thicken immensely and the occupants found it hard to breathe.

All eyes started to focus onto Karma who was still watching the match with her hands behind her back but was radiating such power without even trying. Her dress started to flow as if there was a draft present and her hair started to move as well. The air around her shimmered a turqoise blue as Karma released her energy.

"Prince Jarvan the Fourth, please keep your comments to yourself." Karma warned with her eyes still on Q before turning around to face him with glowing eyes, " **Or I will make you**."

Jarvan gulped before nodding and making no other comment and so did Garen as well. He was well aware what the Enlighted One was capable of and was not eager to try his luck on one that also had major influence in Ionia.

Karma stopped the flow and the atmosphere in the stagebox immedietly lightened up as the pressure that was present disappeared. Everyone let out a breath of relief before returning to watch the match.

Vi leaned closer to Karma and whispered, " _Thanks for that_."

" _Anytime Vi and he needed to be put down for once."_ Karma replied with a giggle, her hostile demeanor gone, with her right hand covering her mouth. However, her mood changed again as she looked down at the beatdown that had taken place with worry.

Caitlyn was still watching the fight with a open mouth in awe. She knew that Q was strong, but to think that he could last this long in the ring with Fiora after coming out of a five day coma. Thank god that Q looked wounded enough to call it quits or at least for Fiora to knock him out to end the match.

-X-

Q felt his head spinning round and round as he forced himself up to his knees and also his eyes to open. HIs body was literally burning at this point with wounds seeping out a dangerous amount of blood while the adrenaline that was in him before wore off.

" _Here we go again."_ Q thought as he placed a hand on the ground to seady himself.

A suddens shift in the sands signaled him to look up and see Fiora ready to run him through with a rapier to win her the match.

His eyes widened as he focused his ki to control the sand around him by putting two right-hand fingers to his forehead **(A/N: Not Goku teleport-style no)** and chanted,

" **Earth Form: Sand Guard**!"

A sand wall appeared that was just a bit taller than him and was wide enough for his body alone with it's thickness a good feet to block a normal spear from running him through. However, it was nothing when met with the cold metal of Fiora's rapier as she easily passed through the makeshift shield with little to no effort.

Fiora rounded around the compromised barrier to find nothing there mind a couple blood stains on the ground.

She rested her hand on the sand barrier before standing up straight and looked around her for any signs of Q. All she saw was sand everywhere with the occasional wall rounding the ends to make a circle.

"Now where is that man." Fiora said out loud as she walked around the general area with her weapon raised in preperation for whatever Q has to throw at her.

She walked for only a feet before she saw a straw hat coming from the corner of her vision. Thinking that it was him, Fiora did a full combo onto the general area of the hat before bring her sword downward to finish off Q. The final slash sliced the hat in half and revealed, no one.

Fiora's eyes widened as she realized that she had fallen for a decoy before sensing a large amount of energy coming from... above!

She looked up to see once again her favorite Ionian chef grinning down at her, still heavily injured from the last fight, while holding above his head what looks to be a massive spell circle.

The circle had be at least a dozen feet wide with rotating intricate inner workings shown in a bright blue light. Inscriptions were in every layer and in the middle was an obvious lock symbol with chains wrapped around it and connecting with the massive main circle. Spikes surrounded the thing as it spun in the air while Q held it still.

Q shouted before casting the massive spell onto her, " **Sacred Form: Seal of Imprisonment**!"

The seal came barreling down onto Fiora in a massive cloud of dust and large quake as the circle found it's mark on the ground.

Q landed on his feet and managed to keep his balance in check before steadying himself and cradled his left side. He didn't think that the hat decoy would actually work on Fiora but it was all he had. Not only that but he needed to save up energy and cast the seal onto her so he could have at least a bigger chance at winning.

He let loose another breath as he straightened himself up before catching a glint of blue light from the dust cloud. Figuring that it was Fiora entrapped inside his spell, he slowly walked over and picked up his sword just a short distance away.

" **Riposte**!"

Q's eyes widened as he looked up to find his own spell flying towards him but instead of blue, it was pure white. With almost no time to react, Q do nothing but let the spell hit him and bound him. The circle rotated around his torso while trapping his arms as well and Q could feel his energy being restrained.

The chef looked up to see Fiora quickly dashing towards him, dissapitating the cloud in the process as she made her way towards him.

Q struggled against his own spell as Fiora was dashing towards him before realizing that this was his own energy originally. If it was his own then maybe...

He focused his ki not from his center, but from the circle itself and was suprised to see it disappear in a scatter of light. Already, Q could feel control of his center as his arms became free again.

" **Grand Challenge**!"

Immedietly, Q looked down to see four markers appear on his front, back, and sides. Blue light streamed from the ends and the markers themselves shined brightly on the sand canvas as they followed him wherever he moved.

"Aww," Q said out loud as he felt the first strike from his right side before another quickly followed from his left, "Shit."

There was barely a delay as the pain came and it was even worse than before. The pain was doubled if not tripled from what he felt from Fiora's **Blade Waltz**. The pain was like someone had shot him a few times in the same place. Q felt tears of pain wanting to leave his eyes but he steeled himself before looking down.

The general place that Fiora struck no longer displayed a marker at his feet and two more were left, on his back and front. Q didn't know what would happen if all four markers were hit but he sure didn't want to find out.

Another marker was taken on his back along with a new wave of pain washing over his senses. He leaned forward before placing his left foot forward to steady himself quickly.

His brain was telling him to stop and even his heart told him to. The amount of blood that he was losing was serious and the waves of pain was actually hurting him to the point where he could've fainted.

Q blinked several times before taking off his blood stained glasses and tossing them into sand with a soft thump. He was really tempted to stop and say surrender but he had one last move. One that he never thought he would had to do to win a fight but it just might work.

Fiora settled into a charging stance and asked, "Do you yield Q?"

Her favorite chef looked at her and gave a Fiora one of his signature smiles that made her relax a bit on the insde. However, he said while pointing his sword toward her, "Not a chance Fiora. I'm sure that you would've wanted me to give it my all as well."

Fiora's heart thumped against her chest as she could feel a blush coming up. The new light that she had seen Q in was showing so much. He wasn't only a great ladies man but a determined warrior to see something through to the very end.

"Very well!" Fiora annouced with a determined expression, after forcing her emotions down, as she dug her heel into the sand, "Prepare yourself!"

Q nodded before going into his own stance, which was holding his sword in his left while the right was held above th head, and gestured for Fiora to come at him with his right hand.

Fiora hesiated slightly before lunging towards Q to proc her last vital to win the Grand Duelist the match. The speed at which Fiora rushed him was one of that fastest that she had ever went in her life so Q would have no time to react, especially in the state that he was in now.

Her blade had just a few feet from the chef's torso before she felt Q's sword parry it to the side by switching his grip on it to where it pointed to the ground. Fiora prepared for another **Riposte** just in case he tried any close ranged magic attack and brought out her left hand as well from behind her back to catch a fist or an elbow. However, nothing could've prepared her for what came next.

As soon as Q parried Fiora's attack, he dropped his sword, grabbed both of her wrists, and captured her lips in a searing hot kiss.

-X-

"..." Rick had nothing to say as his jaw was had already met the floor. The crowd also tried to pick up their jaws but failed as the entire stadium was silent as they watched the kiss unfold.

Every single one of the male Champions inside of the stage jaws dropped to the floor as their stricken face was staring at the sight of the two fighters making out below.

Vi and Caitlyn were the first to pick up their jaws before a murderous aura seeped from them dangerously as they watched the kiss unfold. Karma took out a fan and covered her mouth with it while whispering, " _Fufufuf, this is interesting._ "

-X-

Fiora's eyes widened as her demeanor suddenly changed from determined to absolute embaressment and she could feel herself turning as red as a tomato by the second. She tried to move away but Q released his hold hold onto her left hand before moving his own up and cupped her chin while pulling Fiora closer, deepening the kiss.

"Mmph, mmph, mmph!" Fiora tried to speak but couldn't with Q's lips on her own. Her left hand moved up and tried to push the chef away but she was slowing losing the will to resist. His lips tasted as good as the meals that he cooks and when his left arm snaked around her waist, she eventually gave in and fell into the kiss after dropping her rapier in a solid clang. Fiora wrapped both of her arms around Q's neck and tiptoed a bit before pulling the two fighters even closer. She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the special moment.

Q was the first to pull away and there was a small strand of saliva still connecting their mouths. Fiora opened her eyes before giving the chef a blissed smile as she moved in to give him another kiss but something sharp stopped her from going any further.

Fiora's beating heart dropped as she felt a sharp object aimed directly at her jugular vein and and Q's arm pull her closer not to give another kiss, but to restrain her. She looked up at Q and saw him give her a sad smile.

"Q-Q-Q?" Fiora asked, scared and tears threatening to let loose at any moment.

The man himself shook his head before asking in a soft tone, "Do you yield?"

Now, Fiora's eyes had let loose a line of tears as she couldn't believe her ears. The moment that the two of them just had was just a ploy to lower her guard and win him the fight. Her first kiss that she shared with him meant nothing after all. She lost her honor to underhand tactics and her own weakness.

" _I yield."_ Fiora whispered as Q held his ki dagger to her throat while looking to the ground.

"Pardon?" Q asked gently as he tried to comfort the duelist by putting a hand on her shoulder before it was harshly swatted away.

"I said I yield you damn bastard!" Fiora yelled out loud as she faced him with mascara running down her cheeks, "I yield to your cowardly ways and hope that you die all alone!"

Q was shocked at her words as he also looked at Fiora's current state. The Grand Duelist's make up was all ruined as tears was pouring down her face and clothes ruined with sand, cuts, and specks of blood. Looks like even Fiora didn't manage to walk out unscathed from a fight like that.

-X-

"The winner of the annual Inter-Division Police Tournament by default is Q!" Rick annouced with pride as the crowd, friends and enemies alike, exploded in a mixture of applause and denial so that it was hard to tell which was greater.

Jarvan's teeth gritted as he shook hands with a smiling Karma and congratualted her on her student's win. Wukong was cheering out loud while Master Yi and Swain nodded in acknowledgment.

Caitlyn and Vi however were both gone from their spots. Wonder where they could've gone.

-X-

Fiora looked at Q one last time before pushing him away and ran towards the now open metal doors while covering her face with her arms.

Q looked at her retreating back with a worried expression before looking down to see that she forgot her rapier that was buried a bit under the sands. It's blade still shined brightly in the sun even though it was dropped by it's master.

He reached down to pick it up and sheathe it in an iron sheathe that he constructed quickly as not one but two people flying tackled him out of nowhere.

The trio of bodies rolled around the sand a bit before Q landed on his back and the two bodies settled on his sides. Sand getting into his clothes and wounds made him grit his teeth in pain, but not as much suprisingly.

"Q!"

He chuckled painfully at the voices before opening his eyes to see a tangle of pink and violet hair cloud his vision as the exhausted winner sat up and gave the two officers a grin.

"Yo." Q said cheekily before he was, again, slapped and punched hard in the gut, "Oof!"

"You idiot!" Vi yelled at him before throwing more punches but they were held back a bit to not injure him even more, "What was that match?!"

"What do you mean?" He asked before another slap came and marked the other side of his face bright red. Q looked at her with an exasperated expression, "And will you stop that woman! I'm injured here!"

Both ladies faltered as they realized that he was right. Q's entire uniform had been shredded and blood was either seeping out of his wounds or stained his clothes an odd mixture of dark red and . Some of the wounds were small scratches, others flesh wounds, and others were more serious looking. Sand covered every part of his body and even when Q shook his head, a small mounds worth flowed down.

"So-rry." Caitlyn apoligized as she turned away from Q while lending him a hand to get back up.

"It's okay guys. Just gimme me." Q said as he got up slowly before stretching his limbs with a loud groan, "Just gimme a min. Ughh"

Caitlyn gave Q a couple red health potions as she and Vi watched him chug it and another one in a quick succession. The wounds immedietly started closing up and his skin started to regain their color. Q sighed out in relief as he regained his energy and the pain started to fade away as quickly as it came.

However, something bothered him as he looked towards the sky. Fiora's reaction was a bit more intense than he had originally thought. He had thought that she would beat him up a bit after the match and that they would call it the past. But those were genuine tears that he saw fall from her eyes. Tears that he nevers like to see on a girl.

Q immedietly sensed another prescence come flying towards him and he knew who it was too. Having enough of tackles, as soon as the prescence came within range, Q brought his foot up and front kicked the person with his heel.

"Oomph!" Wukong managed out as a foot was dug into his stomach and his face twisted in pain comically.

"You damn monkey I'm hurt!" Q said with a tic mark in his head and fist shaking, "Get the memo!"

"Well you didn;t have to hit so hard." Wukong groaned as he got back up to his feet with a bit of help from a chuckling Master Yi.

"It was indeed a great fight Q." Swain said as he shook his hand with his weathered own, "I hope that we can keep in touch."

"I'm glad that you liked it Swain." Q said before letting go, "I don't mind keeping in touch with a great thinker like yourself."

"That was an interesting strategy that you used there Q." Karma mused with giggle and hand covering her mouth, "Perhaps you should show me it one day."

Q's jaw dropped in disbelief along with Swain and Master Yi at his former sensei's words as two murderous prescences appeared behind his back. He gulped before turning around to see Caitlyn looking over her rifle and loading and reloading a bullet while Vi merely cracked her knuckles. Both of them gave the poor man a death glare before the mayor's prescnce saved him.

The mayor was short and stout man dressed in an expensive white suit. A sleek of greased back hair covered the man's head as he waddled towards the group. Flanked by two guards, one holding a weapon while another held a box, he must've been here to present their victory.

Jorgenson stopped just in front of the group and dabbed his sweaty forehead with a pure white hankerchief before addressing the group.

"Dear officers, I thank you for competeing in this event and for the..." Mayor Jorgenson droned on about the skills that they've shown in this event and the rest was just more ending ceremonial stuff.

After his long and boring speech, the mayor motioned towards the guard to bring over and open the box to reveal three shiny gold medals with the Piltover's icon as it's design and red landyard resting in a black cloth cushion.

The trio of close friends all took one and wore it with pride as they looked around to see the crowd just waiting to break loose in applause.

"There we have it folks!" Mayor Jorgenson said while turning to face the crowd all around him, "We have our victors of the annual 100th Inter-Division Police Tournament!"

The crowd went absolutely wild as confetti was launched from them and cheers fromm all around. Banners whipped in the wind wildly as their wielders tossed them back and forth in the air. Fireworks littered the sky as the pyrotechnics went off in a sea of noise and colors.

Q smiled as he turned to see Vi and Caitlyn admiring the all of the applause that was just for them. He sneaked up behind both of them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders before pulling them together in a big group hug.

Vi and Caitlyn both were suprised by the sudden action, figuring that Q was still tired, before laughing out loud and embraced Q like the way he would embrace them. They both gave him a kiss on each cheek as the two officers watched in amusement as Q turned slightly red before grinning wildy and returned the favor on Vi's and Caitlyn's own cheeks.

The trio was a blushing mess as they embraced each other, shutting out the outside world to enjoy each other's warmth.

However, the moment didn't last as a good portion of the applause died down as Q sensed another presence coming towards him. Not just one but two that he unfortunately recognized.

Q broke the hug and turned around to see both Matthew Langely and Fred Albert fly towards them on hoverboards. The two landed just a few feet away from their group.

"Ahh Matthew, Fred." Mayor Jorgenson breathed out, "What brings you to the winner's circle?"

"Good afternoon Mayor Jorgenson." Fred said with nod and Matthew followed with his example, "But I came to congratulate Officer Caitlyn and more importantly, Officer Vi.

"Why is that Fred?" The mayor asked, though not really caring.

Fred walked over to the group and shoved Q away from Vi before holding her hand in his. He leaned in closer and said with a sincere tone, " As a victor and as my future fiancee."

Wait what the actual fuck.

-X-

 **A/N: Yeah I don;t even know what went through my head as I typed that last part. But hey XD**

 **A few annoucements here and there and to answer a question that was kinda asked in my reviews.**

 **Guest: Um Q is just a really strong dude that was taught by a number of Ionian Champions when he was young XD.**

 **So onto the subject regarding OC x Female Champion. Yes I did say that you could vote or add any pairings that you like and that you can vote for the one's already on the list. Also, please only vote once so all of the pairing's have an equal chance.**

 **The pairings are:**

 **OC x Syndra: 4**

 **OC x Ashe x Katarina: 5**

 **OC x Ahri x Sona: 3**

 **Damn. It looks like a close one with Ashe and Katarina still in the lead with 5 votes. If you don't know how the voting thing works then just drop a review or PM/DM me which pairing that you would want.**

 **Also, this story is coming to an end sadly. Not ending like quitting it but it's nearing the end of the story kinda thing XD. But I don't think, at the rate I'm going at, the story chapters will end soon tho so don't worry.**

 **Another thing is that reviews. If you're just dropping a pairing then explain why you like that pairing because it does inspire me alot to want to do that story for when the poll ends and which ones win so do keep that in mind.**

 **Again, I want to thank you all for keeping with me on this story and I do quite appreciate all the support. Also, tell me what kind of mistakes I am making so I can improve or else I will keep on making the same mistakes. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already and I will see you all as soon as possible to see what happens next in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**


	12. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **-X-**

 **Piltover's Stadium**

"Wait hold up what?" Vi asked as the rookie cop held her hand, "Fiancé? Since when?!"

"Since your father agreed to mine's request and even gave his blessings for a happy marriage." Fred said as he unfolded a piece of paper from his pockets, "I even have the papers ready. Just need for you to sign it and we would be well underway."

Vi snatched the papers out of the latter's hands before speed reading through it. It was basically paperwork regarding the marriage of her and Fred Albert. It had his and her personal information like where she lived, her D.O.B, and all that crap. It even had the mayors official stamp at the bottom and names of the parents.

She looked closer to examine the writing of her parents and sure enough, both her father and mother had signed their names in print and cursive at the bottom.

At the very, very bottom sat one blank space right next to Fred's neatly signed spot. Showing that she did indeed just had to sign and then the two would be man and wife, officially.

"Look Fred but this is obviously a mistake." Vi said as she flicked the paper with the back of her hand before sneaking a look back at Q, "You're a good looking dude but I got someone else special in my life so my answer is no."

She tore up the paper in front of Fred's face before dropping it onto the sandy ground in a messy fashion before walking back to join her two friends.

"While that may be true," Fred started as Vi kept on walking, "How much do you really know about your "friend" Q?"

The Enforcer stopped in her tracks before slowly turning to face the rookie cop with a curious gaze.

"What do you mean Fred?" She asked before turning back to look at her crush, "What's he talking about Q?"

The Ionian chef narrowed his eyes at the rookie cop before replying while stepping up, "Something not good and I don't like the looks of things."

"You really shouldn't Q because you are not what everyone thinks you are." Fred interrupted before pulling out a microphone, "All right everyone do I have some news for you!"

Fred's voice echoed through out the stadium as it was generated from several late speaker strategically set up around the place. The crowd slowly started to listen before the whole stadium was covered in murmurs as they waited for what Fred has to say.

"Now you all may know this man Q by his "mediocre" cooking skills." Fred started but was instantly drowned out by a massive wave of boo's, "BUT what else do you really know him for?"

The audience went silent again as they started to talk among themselves again. Other than the fact that he was a great cook and a really good fighter, what else did they know about him?

"Now that's what I thought." Fred said with a triumphant smirk, "But worry not friends because I have the answers that you want."

He nodded towards Matthew, who pulled a folder from his suit vest, waved it in the air for all to see and accepted the microphone from Fred.

"What I have here is a criminal record of our dear friend Q." He said while looking around the crowd before shaking the packet, "Now you would expect a man of Q's position to be clean of any trouble with the law but this folder doesn't seem empty if you ask me."

The Manila folder suddenly erupted into flames from the top down and was thrown away by a startled Matthew before eventually turning into nothing but ashes.

"That is my personal and private records Matthew and you have no right to distribute it in anyway!" Q shouted as he glared at the rich noble with fiery eyes.

"Well you did sign the waiver for entering the tournament and it did say that your personal information "could" be made public." Matthew said with a wiggling finger and devious smile, "So you already have your consent!"

Q growled as he looked at the two people in front of him with hate but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Q you don't have anything too bad in that folder do you?" Vi said hopefully as she clung to his arms but was saddened when he pulled away, "Q?"

He turned to her with a regretful expression and said, "I was planning to tell you at a later time Vi and you too Cait but not so soon."

"What do you mean Q? What's Fred and Matthew talking about?" A mixed chorus as all of his friends around him asked but he motioned them to stay quiet.

"I'll show you what I'm talking about up in the big screen with me as the commentator!" Fred said as he pointed upwards and the large Hextech screen flickered before showing Q's portrait on it, "While there is only one crime listed in this folder. It is one that is so severely punished but this man Q is allowed to walk freely today!"

Larger murmurs started to grow into full blown shouts as Fred placed a hand into his ear and turned around to hear some of the right answers with a big smile on his face. Everything was going according to plan as it was almost complete. Just a few more steps until Vi would be ripe for the picking and Piltover as well!

"Q has committed murder and not just on anyone," Fred said loudly through the microphone and paused for dramatic effect, "His very own teacher and girlfriend, Noona Yoo!"

Some of the crowd gasped while others out right shouted out in denial of the claims. There was no way that someone like Q could harm another person without purpose, much less kill.

"Behold, look at the face of the person that you killed in cold blood Q!" Fred announced and a picture of Noona popped up right next to the Ionian chef.

Noona was just beautiful in the eyes of practicality everyone who looked at the portrait displayed on the screen. She had a creamy skin tone and soft brown hair all the way down to her shoulders to give the lady a tomboyish kind of look. However, her soft smile, light brown eyes, and calm facial expression displayed a sort of motherly figure. The shot had her in a white chef's uniform that was holding in a very generous chest and a figure that many would die for.

However, the most shocking thing was that in the next photo that popped up showed Q, who was wearing his Ionian vest with matching white pants, head on Noona's lap, who was also dressed in her chef's uniform from the picture before. Q could be seen sleeping in the shot as it also showed Noona's backside in the process of stroking his head while sporting a light blush.

 **WOOSH**

Vi turned to look at Q but was surprised to see him no longer there. She looked forward and saw him with his blade underneath Fred's chin.

"How did you get that photo?!" Q shouted with while steadying his blade, "No one was around for that photo to even take it at the time!"

Fred had a mocking smile on his face as he answered, "Did you really think someone as beautiful as the woman you **murdered** wouldn't have friends that cared for her own well being don't you? I just happened to find one of them on the streets."

Q's grip on the blade faltered for a bit as the word rang throughout his head. Memories of a smiling Noona suddenly rushed into his head as he dropped the sword into the sand, which scattered into the air in a small display of light, before clutching his head in pain. Q gritted his teeth in pain as he dropped to his knees, the pain of the past coming back to spite him.

"Q!" Caitlyn and Vi shouted as they both immediately ran to his side with everyone else close behind.

" **STAY AWAY!** "

Everyone stopped in their tracks as Q turned towards them and the once kind brown eyes were replaced by an pitch black depth with a low growl that sounded almost animalistic.

Vi's breath hitched as she looked at her crush in surprise. This was the first time that the Enforcer has seen Q act this way. Usually, he's a calm and kind guy that helps and protects those around him. The growling black-eyed mess of a person in front of her looks like he hates the world and everyone in it.

Caitlyn raised a hand to cover her mouth as her eyes were wide in shock. Wukong eyes also widened as he wondered about what happened to his old buddy before his grip tightened on his sheathed staff. Swain, Karma, and Master Yi brows furrowed as they sensed energy steadily seeping from Q and tension filled the air as everyone looked at the kneeling chef.

"Q just calm down alright. You just need to calm down." Vi said while stepping up with her Hextech covered hands outstretched, "Can you tell us about Noona and-"

The Enforcer was interrupted by Caitlyn suddenly pulling her back to avoid a fist that narrowly missed and slammed into the sand instead. However, it wasn't just Q's hand but it was covered in rising black energy and mimicked a claw. It even left a slash imprint in the sand when he lifted his hand up and turned to glare at the group.

" **DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER**!" Q bellowed as the same energy from his hands started to escape the chef's body.

The energy grew in height as it grew into a giant mass almost two stories tall. Slowly, it began to take shape as a leg and body was distinguished but no arms. What seemed to be a tail extended out from the main body to encircle Q head was the last to form as it grew an angular frame, ears, eyes, and even a snout. The eyes opened to reveal an eerie white glow to them as it turned to look at the group.

"Is that," Vi asked as she looked up with shivers down her spine, " a wolf?"

Karma nodded as she walked up with Master Yi close behind, "It is indeed a wolf. Looks to be a manifestation of his ki but I do not know what could've caused for such a specific creature to lay dormant inside of Q."

"I do not know either." Shen suddenly appeared right next to Caitlyn in full battle armor with his own weapons sheathed, "But I do know who does."

"Shen?" Vi turned to see the Eye of Twilight standing next to her partner and asked while pointing towards the massive wolf, "Do you know what's going on with Q?"

"I have several theories," Shen said as he walked up calmly with his spirit blade drawn, it's arcane blue energy so out of place in the sandy stadium, "But the most obvious one is that he's not in control of his energy nor body."

" **HOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLL**!"

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

Both Q and the wolf turned their heads into the cloudy sky and let out a ferocious roar from deep inside. The ground shook from the vibrations as the sound waves penetrated the air.

The crowd went deathly silent as they watched their idol became such a ferocious monster right before their eyes. It wasn't long before a group of people started screaming "monster" and "demon" and the whole stadium started panicing. Father's guided their families to the exits while mothers held onto their kids for dear life, following their beloved to safety.

"Please citizen's! There is no reason to panic! Follow the signs and exit the stadium in a calm and orderly manner!"Mayor Jorgenson tried to difuse the situation through the microphone that he had taken from Fred but to no avail.

Fred and Matthew grinned victoriously as they watched their plan work out better than expected. They had planned to expose Q and make him confess to his crimes but this was even better. Now the whole city seen the true person who Q was. A monster capable of murder and destruction.

"Evacuate the stadium as I try to contain Q!" Shen yelled while Master Yi, Karma, and even Swain stepped up to assist the Kinkou ninja, "We need to minimize the amount of collateral damage done in the process."

Wukong nodded as he followed the elder ninjas orders by hopping up to the stands and guiding civilians to the exits with his staff held in hand.

Caitlyn and Vi both nodded as they grabbed their respective weapons and headed towards the stands before an arm wrapped around them, halting their steps.

"Now, now Vi. I'm sure that the monkey can take care of the crowd by himself." Fred said he had his arms around Vi's shoulders, "Since you are the victor, you and Caitlyn must have a party to celebrate it!"

"But-" Caitlyn started before a finger was placed on her lips by Matthew, effectively silencing her with a slight blush.

"No buts Officer Caitlyn." The noble said as he pulled out a cellphone before speed-dialing a number, "We have the party already starting and you two are the main guests!"

Matthew brought the phone up to his ears and ordered, "Bring in the hovercar."

A sleek black hovercraft descended from the air right next to the group as it tried to avoid the large mass of energy in the form of a wolf. The door opened up with a hiss as it showed a comfortable looking comaprtment with leather seats, a mini-bar, and lots of space to relax.

Vi was quickly dragged into vehicle by a charming Fred as Matthew tried to convince Caitlyn to follow. She would've accepted too if not for another animalistic howl that shook her very core. The Sheriff turned around to see the more older Champion's holding off Q and his wolf with everything they had.

Swain had sent in Beatrice to weaken Q as he casted a large spell that summoned large bird talons to appear from underneath the wolf before restraining it. Karma was blasting away with turqoise fire with a charge floating above her head in the middle of her headpiece. Shen was ducking under swipes and and slashing away with his glowing arcane sword before landing back a few feet behind the mass of energy.

Caitlyn unholstered her rifle from her side before running towards the 3 champions to help contain Q before he could hurt himself.

"Wait up cupca-" Vi said as she tried to exit the dark hovercraft but a white cloth covered her mouth stopped the Enforcer from speaking. Her breath hitched as she turned around to see both Matthew and Fred restraining her waist and arms, with the rookie cop holding the fabric.

The Enforcer tried to raise her arms but felt the sweet smelling substance enter her system as Vi's eyelids started to flutter. Her Hextech gauntlets felt heavier as well as her shoulders. Eyes started dropping as Vi tried to keep awake but couldn't. The last thing that she saw was the door closing downwards and her eyes finally closing as she gave into sleep.

Vi fell backward before being caught by a deviously smiling Fred and a similarly looking Matthew as the noble commanded the driver to drive.

Caitlyn's back was to the sleek black hovercraft as it took off into the sky with her Vi drugged to sleep. Storm clouds that had gathered let loose a strike of lightning, illuminating the hovercraft a sinister bright blue before the vehicle flew off into the sky with it's victim.

"Hold him down!" Shen yelled as he blocked a downward paw from the giant wolf, "If we can weaken him enough then Karma can cast a seal onto Q and stop his energy from going out of control!"

Caitlyn nodded as she got within firing range and kneeled down before loading in a trangquilizer round. The contents of the cartidge was enough to take down an elephant within seconds and it should be enough to distract Q for a moment for the sealing process.

She looked through the scope and aimed for a spot directly on Q's neck. His once kind face was replaced by a ferocious one that snarled at Shen whenever he got close for an attack before being pushed back by the giant wolf. Memories of a smiling and caring Q came into her mind as Caitlyn's fingered the trigger. The food he cooked and his caring touch raced to her mind but a deep breath forced those emotions down before Caitlyn aimed and pulled the trigger.

The experienced marksmen saw Q's head snap back and figured that she landed the shot before running towards with handcuffs out, ready to restrain the dangerous chef quickly.

It was only a couple feet from Q that she noticed that he didn't fall after being hit with such a strong dose. She had assumed that he had a small resistence to the drug but that shouldn't be the case.

Suddenly, she hunched forward as a fist lodged itself into her stomach with such force that it was comaparable to being rammed with baseball bat. It didn't stop there as a hand grabbed her hair in mid-air and slammed her body down into the ground.

"Ack!" A grunt escaped Caitlyn's body as she was pummeled into the sandy terrain before being dragged harshly across the field so fast that she saw nothing but sand in her line of vision. She ended with a wall to her back so hard that she heard cracks open up.

A burning pain suddenly appeared on her back as Q pinned her to a wall by her shoulders with both of his hands. His face was so close to hers that she could look into the depths of his eyes and see nothing but darkness.

"Officer Caitlyn!" Shen shouted as he rushed over to aid the officer but a shadow appeared from under him as the ninja looked up to see the wolf jump over him and land right in front oh his path.

"QQQ." Caitlyn drawed out as she tried to look him straight in the eye, "If you can hear me, please-"

The man himself leaned in closer to the downed officer as if he was trying to hear what she said. Caitlyn suddenly leaned in and captured Q's lips before deepening the kiss with her tongue. Even though Q was acting different, his mouth still felt the same since the last time she kissed him and the only difference was that he wasn't responding to her advances.

Slowly though, Q backed away from the kiss with a semi-shocked expression as his left eye returned to their normal state.

"-come back to me. Come back to me and Vi and be the Q who we both know and love."

" _Q."_

A beautiful voice rang through his accompanied by a loud ringing noise that made Q back away from Caitlyn while clutching his head in pain. He looked up to see an etheral Noona in all of her beauty dressed in a white flower dress with a bloody stains everywhere.

"No-ona?" Q asked fearfully as he backed away slowly before moving up with a hand outstretched, "Is that, really you?"

His hand got closer but Noona moved farther away as he did. Q tried taking a step forward but Noona took one as well. He took several steps forward and so did the short haired beauty. Moments of silence passed as Q looked into the silky brown eyes of his lover before a part of him forced himself to break out in a full on sprint to catch her.

The image of Noona seemed to have expected this as she also broke out into a run and went up through the stadium walls.

His eyes widened at the sight of seeing his "dead" girlfriend walk though a wall as if it was nothing before dashing towards the wall in quick succession, empowering his legs with ki to help. Q scaled the 20-foot wall and hopped over stands before reaching the top of the stadium.

Q looked around him as he saw hovercars honking and scared people exiting the stadium in a sea of bodies as the day became darker. However, he didn't care about all of that as the chef looked around for the etheral figure of Noona. Several tall buildings were scattered around Piltover as the dark clouds made their descent onto the city, water within and ready to fall.

He found her running through the streat with his enhanced vision, passing through cars and nobody batting an eye to the girl that Q could see run past them with what looks like a serious wound in her abdomen.

The chef looked across and saw a building right next to the stadium before looking to see Noona run even farther away.

Q felt his body back up a few feet before going into a full run towards the building. He wasn't even trying to resist either because not only could he make the jump, but he needed to see Noona again. He just had to.

 **Back in the stadium**

"Hmph!" Shen went flying back as the wolf swatted him away before skidding across the sand and dug his saber into the ground to regain his balance, "I didn't expect for the wolf to be so strong but it seems that I have underestimated it."

The wolf halted in it's attack however before an ear perked up, as if it was receiving a message before turning to look at the group one more time and growled one last time. It bent down and made a huge leap that propelled it all the way to the top and out of sight.

"Officer Caitlyn!" Shen shouted as he immedietly appeared by the injured and unconcious officer's side, "Hold on a minute as I bring you to a more stable area to treat you."

The Kinkou ninja carefully picked up Caitlyn princess-style and grabbed the rifle before hopping over the wall that led into the stands and up onto the roof. He scanned the city for a few seconds before remebering that his comrades owns a restaurant not far from where he stood.

"I must move quickly." Shen stated as he hopped onto a nearby building with lightning striking in the darkened sky, effectively setting the mood for the journey.

 **Near the edge of Piltover**

Q had been jumping across buildings for what seems like hours before he saw more and more tree's as he passed by. Then, at the last building, he stopped and looked in front of him.

It was nothing but an entire mountain blocking his view with trees dotting it's surface. The mass of rock and soil almost touched the clouds with it's towering height as Q gazed over it. He could see a small stream heading downwards from what he could see a small pond about halfway up.

"This place seems," Q said to himself with uncertain eyes, "familiar."

A ringing sound came to his head as he kneeled before brief memories came to his head.

 _Flashback start_

 _"Hold on Noona!" Q said as he ran with his girlfriend in his arms as fast as he could, "We're almost there!"_

 _"Q." Noona drawled out in his arms while clutching onto his shirt, "I'm so coldddddd."_

 _"Just hold on Noona!" He shouted desperately as the chef weaved in and out of trees and hopped over rocks, "I can see the light just up ahead!"_

 _Flashback end_

A sudden realization came over Q as he heard a shift in the roof's gravel before turning to see the massive wolf that came from his center staring straight into his eyes. The eerie red glow staring straight into his now normal eyes as he looked at the wolf.

"I know this place." Q said with his gaze still on the wolf.

The wolf nodded slowly, as if agreeing with him, before turning to face the top of the mountain.

Q stood back up before following the wolf's eyes and found them resting on the peak of the mountain. A small breeze cooling his skin through his tattered clothes as he gazed upon the familiar spot.

"This was where Noona died."

 **At Ionia's Gate**

Shen kicked open the backdoor while holding Caitlyn in his arms before brushing past several cooks and found Akali slicing up a few fish as per usual. Her head suddenly turned to face the older Kinkou ninja before quickly putting up her knives, washed hands, and then rushed past him to open a door that revealed a small flight of stairs.

Shen, getting the message, quickly went up the stairs while careful to not bang Caitlyn's head against the walls.

He kicked open the door to reveal a sort of tea room with a balconey to the right overlooking the entire restaraunt. A dresser was pushed against a corner while shelves of tea pots and cups covered the walls. A large vase that had a symbol written on bright red paper sat at one corner while a few full grown bonsai trees decorated the room. In the center sat a simple rug and long coffee table.

Shen placed Caitlyn onto her front on the coffee table before removing the ruined police jacket and skirt to reveal a shredded mess of skin. It was mostly on her backside along with a few minor wounds on the legs. The once smooth skin was now reduced to a an angry surface of pus, blood, and exposed skin.

The elder ninja took off his gauntlets before putting on a pair of sterile gloves and grabbing more medical supplies from a chest that Akali had placed right next to him. He had to work fast but carefully. One wrong move could mean an even worse infection and an even longer recovery time.

All in a day's work for him.

 **Some time later**

Caitlyn woke up with a dull pain in her head as well as most of her backside. She opened her eyes to see a tree in front of her face and shelves stocked with teapots around her.

She placed a hand onto her head as she tried to remember the last thing that happened to her. The last thing that she remembered was Q dashing off and Shen by her side.

" _Murder._ " That single word echoed throughout her head as she remembered Fred's words. Did Q really kill his past girlfriend or was it all just a ploy for Fred to turn everyone against him? Caitlyn didn't know what was going on but she knew that she had to find out.

Caitlyn pushed herself up and sat down on what seemed like a coffee table before looking down to inspect her body.

Bandages wrapped around Caitlyn's torso and tried to contain the Sherriff's generous bust but could only do so much hold back the balls of flesh. Her skirt had been replaced with a pair of comfortable white hospital pants that reached all the way to her feet. She had assumed that Shen had taken her to somewhere and patched her up before moving to sit on a comfortable pillow instead of the hard mahogony coffee table.

A few minutes later, Shen appeared with in his armor and weapons still on him as well as Akali, who was still in her sashimi outfit and was carrying a tray of what looked like tea and snacks.

"You have awaken Officer Caitlyn." Shen said in a monotone voice as he sat down across from her, "Here's some tea to calm your nerves."

She nodded slowly and accepted the cup of tea from Akali before taking a sip to find that it was almost exact as the one that Q made her that one time.

"Umm Akali?" Caitlyn looked up at the female ninja, "Why does your tea taste like the ones that Q makes?"

Akali gave a sad sigh before setting down the tray with a soft thud. She sat down as well before pouring both herself and Shen a cup of tea before confessing, "It's because we have both took the same recipe from Noona Yoo, Q's late lover."

A pregant silence came over the trio as Caitlyn stared at Akali in shock. She looked over towards Shen and put two and two together as to why the older ninja brought her here in the first place. It wasn't to only give her treatment but to talk with the only person who knows whats happening to Q.

"So did Q actually kill his girlfriend?" Caitlyn asked with pleading eyes and a firm grip on her cup, "Please say it's not true!"

"Well." Akali started out with another sigh before answering, "It's best that you know what life was like before you come to an answer."

"Noona was one of my best cooks when she first started in my kitchen." Akali said while handing Caitlyn a picture of what seemed to be Noona calmly flipping a pan of vegetables with a raging fire underneath it, "I remember her serious attitude when it came to almost everything like it was yesterday. It was also quite amusing to see her reject every man that tried to advance onto her."

"Then how did Q get with her?" Caitlyn asked, relating to the dead chef a bit, "If she hated every man that tried to get with her?"

"It's Q that we're talking about here." Akali said with a small giggle, "He knows to work a woman's heart even though he doesn't know it himself."

Caitlyn blushed as she tried hide behind her cup. The Sherriff couldn't deny those claim's either as she was charmed by Q after just a day of knowing him.

" _Almost charmed me as well while he was at it._ " Akali muttered softly through her cup of tea with a light blush before continuing, "Anyway, Q started working here when he first came to the big city because Shen referred him to this restaurant as an extra source of income to provide for his tuition in the Academy. He came around when Noona first started as well so they were both assigned as a pair to a station and needless to say, Noona was harsh at first."

"Harsh?"

"She would hit Q for every mistake he made and ordered him to go into the back with the dish washers for the rest of the day." Akali said with a sip.

"WHAT!" Caitlyn slammed both her hands down hard onto the coffee table and leaned towards the female ninja, "Why would she do that!"

"Calm down Caitlyn." Akali said but gave a small smile, "It's actually what got them together in the first place."

"Huh?" Caitlyn asked with a dumbfounded look, "Well, then, what?"

"It started out like this." Akali said as she took another sip of tea and told her tale.

 _Flashback start_

 _"Another order of fried rice! Hold the heat!" A waiter called out to the kitchen from behind the wall that held order's ready to be delivered to a table._

 _"Get that Q!" Noona yelled while stirring a pan tofu, "My hands are busy right now!"_

 _"Got it Noona-sensei!" Q replied as he got out a pan and worked on the dish. Q was just a bit younger and his goatee had just started growing out with a few small tuffs of hair sprouting from the chin._

 _He had almost finished the fried rice before grabbing a pepper shake from a spice rack and sprinkling a bit onto the dish. Q finished it off with a touch of basil before bringing it to the counter and said, "Order up!"_

 _The waiter took it away and Q went back to his station to prep his next dish before he saw the container that he took from the rack. He had thought it was pepper before he picked it up and read the label,_

 _ **Aged Chili Seeds**_

 _Q blinked as he thought back to the order and remembered that the customer asked for the rice to not include spiciness. These chili seeds packed enough punch to even make Akali flinch when he showed them to her and a single whiff can burn a man's nostril._

 _Since he sprinkled it onto the rice as if it was pepper then that would mean-_

 _"AGHHHH!"_

 _-that the plate of rice out there was even hotter than the ones that they usually served._

 _"SIr you can't go back there!" A waiter's voice shouted, "That's for employees only!"_

 _A loud bang followed the door that led out into the dining room and a skinny teenager came through dressed in an epensive coat and pants. Rings adorned his fingers as a gold watch could be seen sparkling in the light and a golden clip sat on the guy's tie. He couldn't be much older than 17 but he was coming into the back like a big shot, ordering people to move out of his way._

 _"Who made this fried rice!" The teenager shouted in a snide voice, "I specifically ordered no pepper's on this dish!"_

 _Q was about to walk up and apologize but was quickly pushed back by Noona, who gave him a quick glare before walking up to confront the angry customer._

 _She bowed with her hands at her lap and said, "I'm sorry for my chef's mistake and I apologize on his behalf sir."_

 _The angry customer's face suddenly calmed down as he smiled and setted the plate down on a counter carefully before looking down at Noona. She straightened her back and the customer got a nice view of her frontside before clearing his throat, obviously trying to get over the cook's beauty._

 _"It's fine but get the order right next time." He said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a buisness card, "But call this number if you wish to, how do you say, "redeem" yourself."_

 _"I will take that into consideartion sir." Noona said before bowing once more after accepting the buisness card, "Please enjoy the rest of your evening."_

 _The teen nodded rapidly before walking out with a goofy grin on his face and a confident hop in his steps._

 _As soon as the teen was out through the doors, Noona ripped up the card in an instant and tossed it into a waste basket before turning to look in Q's general direction._

 _He gulped before walking past other chefs and stood in front of Noona. Q tried to avert his eyes but he knew he had to live up to his mistakes._

 _"Q." Noona said while crossing her arms and tapping her foot repeatedly on the floor, "What did the customer order specifically?"_

 _"Umm hold the heat?" Q said with a sheepish smile before Noona suddenly struck him with the silver ladle in her hand._

 _"Yes he did and what did you do?!" Noona said out oud, so loud that the entire kitchen stopped what they were doing and turned towards her before going back when she gave them a quick glare._

 _"I accidently put pepper's into it." He said with a pained smile on his face before a sudden sting exploded on the crown of his head as Noona hit him again with the same ladle caused him to wince._

 _"Do you think this is a joke?!" Noona exclaimed while waving the ladle around above her head, "We could've lost a valuable customer because of your idiocity!"_

 _Before Noona could continue, the waiter came in and yelled, "Two orders of stir-fryed vegetables with a side of pickled cabbages!"_

 _"Tch.' Noona thrusted the ladle into Q's hands before hurrying back to her station, "Take that and yourself into the dish washer's room. You are done with cooking for the day!"_

 _Q couldn't do anything but sigh before making his way down the familar path that he would take amost every single day ever since he started working at the restaraunt. Whether it be a big mistake like just now or a simple one when he once accidently dropped and broke an entire tray of clean dishes. Any mistake that Q made, he would be sent to the back with the dish washing crew and help them out before the day ended and he went back home._

 _He opened the door and a blast of cold air hit him to reveal a team of four cleaning out bins of dirty dishes with all of them wearing aprons, rubber gloves, and masks. He found the leader rolling up some spring rolls for the workers with a small stack already by her on the stairs._

 _The "leader" was actually just an elderly woman with a kind smile that watched over them while they worked. She needed a cane to walk around and was only about five feet tall but would talk down anyone who tried to belittle her with a fire in those hazel eyes that you usually wouldn't see in someone as old as her. A couple of gray strands of hair rested on her wrinkly face while the rest was tied back in a tight bun. She had on a thick maroon sweater and black sweatpants as a cowl wrapped around her frail neck._

 _"Good evening Doris." Q greeted with a low bow, "I hope you're doing well."_

 _"Again Q?" Doris sighed as she patted the ground softly right next to her, which he accepted the gesture to sit down, "What did you do this time?"_

 _"I accidently sprinkled in some chili pepper seeds into a dish that was mean't to not be spicy and the customer came in before Noona apologized on my behalf." He said sheepishly before touching the top of his head gingerly, "Then she punished me by hitting me atop the head with her ladle and then I was sent back here."_

 _"Let me see that head of yours dearie." Doris asked while leaning up as Q lowered his head down to let the old lady exanime his head._

 _She felt around his head before her fingers touched the area where Noona had hit him and Q flinched at the touch. Doris frowned before moving aside the hair to reveal a gash about as long as a finger. Blood was still seeping out from it as the wound was fresh and even had a piece of chive stuck in it._

 _"By the gods of Runterra!" Doris shouted before hobbling back into the restaurant as quick as she could and returning with the first aid kit, "Why didn't you tell anyone about this?!"_

 _"I didn't want to make such a big deal out of it." Q said with a shrug and winced as Doris used a pair of tweezers to pick out any kind of food items from his wound, "I suffered worse training anyway so this isn't too bad."_

 _Doris smacked him in the arm before rinsing out the wound with alcohal and placing a couple of bandages on it. She wiped the blood stained tweezer on her sleeves before packing up the med-kit and going back into the kitchen through the back door._

 _Q heard yelling and several pans banging before the door leading into the kitchen bursted open. Out came Doris first and then Noona, who was being held by her ear while leaning forward due to Doris's short height._

 _"Ow,ow,ow please stop it Miss Doris!" Noona almost pleaded as she was dragged along, "I need to get back to work!"_

 _"Not until you apologize for what you did young lady!" Doris said heatedly as she pulled down even harder, "Look at the damage that you've caused to the poor boy!"_

 _The older lady pulled a struggling Noona towards Q, who had just finished putting together a spring roll before stacking it on the growing pile._

 _Noona, after seeing the pile, became extremely irritated and angry ,before ripping free of Doris's grip and swiftly marched over before kicking the plate of spring rolls away._

 _Pieces of rice noodles, sliced beef, and lettuce flew through the air before landing a few feet away from the stairs and the now empty plate rolled a few feet away before clattering to a stop,_

 _Q stood up quickly and asked with an alarmed tone, "Noona-sensei what happe-"_

 _Noona gave him a hard slap across the right cheek that made Q stagger a bit before grabbing an empty beer bottle from the floor and broke it on his face. The bottle shattered almost instantly after hitting Q's face and he fell to his knees with broken green glass all around him. His own glasses fell down from the blow and he could hear the distinct crunching sound of them breaking under someone's shoe._

 _"You lazy pig!" Noona shouted as she gave him a death glare, "I sent you back here to help out the cleaning crew, not to eat and slack off!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts! This was the last straw!" Noona countered before bending down and ripping the name tag from his chef uniform,"By my right as head chef of this restaraunt, I hereby declare that you are fired!"_

 _Q widened his eyes in shock but regretted it when he felt parts of his face sting from movement. Some of the glass must've broken through his skin when Noona broke that bottle on him. He slowly stood up with his face to the ground and bowed in respect._

 _"Yes head chef." Q said slowly, while trying to hide the pain in his voice, "I will leave after I clean up this mess."_

 _"No!" Noona retorted before kicking him away, "You are done! You are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a chef and should find something else to do with your life!"_

 _He nodded before stumbling on a few of his steps before settling into a slow pace to the sidewalk. He stopped and gave one last glance back at Noona before making a turn and disappeared from Noona's and Doris's view._

 _Flashback paused_

"I thought you said that's what got them together!" Caitlyn interupted while suddenly standing.

"Well I'm not done yet Officer Caitlyn." Akali growled at the Sherriff, "I would get to the point if you would stop cutting in."

Caitlyn blushed in embaressment before sitting back down, looking like a child that had just been scolded for trying to break into the cookie jar.

"As I was saying." Akali continued after lightly glaring at Caitlyn.

 _Flashback continued_

 _Noona smiled trimphantly as she finally had gotten rid of a thorn out of her side before looking back at Doris to see the old lady looking towards the floor for some reason._

 _She bended down to one knee before placing a hand on Doris's shoulder and assured, "Don't worry Miss Doris. He won't be a burden to any of us any-"_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _A loud slap could be heard as Doris delivered the blow that led to a suprised Noona falling back onto her butt. She winced as the area where Doris's hand met her skin pulsed rapidly and turned red as blood rushed to the area._

 _"Never before in my youth have I seen someone as disrespectful as you Noona."Doris said while walking towards her slowly, "Never before have I expected a lady of your status commit such an act. Shame on you."_

 _"But-"_

 _"LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID GIRL!" Doris shouted with a voice that no one of her age should have._

 _The 4-man cleaning crew all jumped in their rubber boots as Noona flinched from her tone. Never before has she seen Doris use this tone with anyone before and it's the first time scared her even more._

 _"I have lived longer than this restaurant has been open and never before have I seen something so," Doris said while hobbling slowly towards Noona, "unlady-like and disrespectful from someone of your position."_

 _"But-"_

 _"SILENCE!"_

 _"Eep!" Noona squeaked out while cowering under the eyes of the elderly woman._

 _"Q was helping me make dinner for the crew here and much more everytime that he was sent back here." Doris said calmy while keeping her hard gaze onto the head chef while waving around her walking stick, "You call that kind of man lazy? If so than everyone that works here including Akali is a lazy pig according to your logic."_

 _Noona said nothing as she suffered Doris's wrath.._

 _"You call him a pathetic excuse for a chef?" Doris questioned with a raised eyebrow, "I see him work even hatder than you to make this place successful. Who do you thinks cleans up the kitchens after everyone leaves? He does every single night! Who do you think organizes the storage pantry? He does every new shipment of fresh ingredients! He does all of this while still having time to do his school work and attending the Academy!"_

 _Noona widened her eyes as she listened to all of the claims about Q. She had figured that other chefs were assigned a different role besides cooking but to think that Q was actually the one to do all this on his own._

 _"What I'm trying to say Noona dear." Doris said with all of the hostility gone from both her voice and looks, "Q is a great boy and to see him hurt and ridiculied in front of me just makes my blood boil. Now, go find and bring him back so you two can finish making dinner for these hard workers."_

 _"But I-"_

 _"Now." The look that Doris had given Noona left no room for argument as she ran down the alley towards the sidewalk next to the main road._

 _Hovercrafts and pedestrians flooded her view as Noona looked left and right for the distinguishable white chef uniform in the midst of the crowd. But she had no luck whatsoever._

 _Noona was about to run to the next area before an arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her in close._

 _"Hello there beautiful!" A familar snide voice called out, "Yeah guys this was the babe that I was talking about!"_

 _Noona was surrounded by at least five different teenagers along with a small team of bodyguards close by. She rolled her eyes and tried to shrug off the hold but his firm grip held her still._

 _The teens all dressed with the same kind of style. Meaning expensive clothing brands covering their bodies, rare jewels on necklaces and rings wrapped around fingers and necks, and rare leather shoes meeting the concrete ground with every step._

 _A teen wearing a red cap asked, "What's her name Jones?"_

 _"Don't you recognize her Roy?" The teen now known as Jones asked incredulously, "This is the famous cook from that restaraunt over there, Noona Yoo!"_

 _Several ooh's and wow's came from not only the teens but a few onlookers and bodyguards as well, Obviously, Noona's reputation as a cook precedes her as well as the popularity of Ionia's Gate with Piltover. But with that, she also became very sought out if the number of people confessing to her in the restaraunt, streets, and even on the morning bus that she takes to work._

 _"You actually got her to go out with you?" Another asked incredulously before brnging his hand up for a high-five, "Up top Jones!"_

 _Jone's high-fived Roy as Noona grew tired of the act and forcibly removed herself from Jone's arms._

 _"I am sorry to inforn you Mr. Jones but I am currently not looking for a relationship." Noona said curtly, which earned her confused looks from Jones's friends because they heard him say that the two were together, "Now if you'll excuse me but I need to look for my missing chef."_

 _Noona turned to leave before a firm grip on her wrist stopped her from going any further. She turned around to see a fuming Jones, literally. As the rich teen exhaled, a small cloud of fog escaped from Jones, giving him the illusion of a steaming pot._

 _"Now listen here you." Jones threatened with a seething glare, "I'm trying to give you a way to fix your mistake from before and you're rejecting my offer?!"_

 _"I already gave you my apologies Mister Jones so please release me so I can be on my way!" Noona said as she struggled against his grip._

 _"Not a chance Noona." Jones said with finality and a lecherous look on his face, "Now how about you stop struggling so we can a nice chat in private?"_

 _Some in the passing crowd tried to intervene but a small wall of bodyguards formed between them, saying that it was a small lover's quarrel and nothing more before moving the along._

 _"Let go of me!" Noona yelled before bringing her hand up and slapping Jones hard, so hard that several onlooker's widened their eyesat the power behind that slap._

 _She fell onto her butt and rubbed her wrists before standing back up while dusting off her uniform._

 _"You bitch!"_

 _Noona looked up to see Jones coming at her with a fist and she covered herself with her arms to block the punch. However, it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see a figure dressed in the same uniform as her carrying what seemed to be a plastic shopping bag._

 _"You will not touch her."_

 _Noona's eyes widened as she heard the voice and moved to get a better angle before seeing Q's face. However, it was far from what she had expected._

 _She thought his face had only a few scratches from her rage induced attack but it was more than that. Q's bruised nose had been bent a wierd way and was caked with dried blood from his nostrils. A couple of scratches littered the left side of the face while a large majority of it was on the right. The most noticeable scratch was a large number of red and bloody lines running across his right cheek._

 _"Q?" Noona whispered softy to herself, "Oh my god what have I done?"_

 _However, she saw a fierceness in his eyes when she looked over his face. A fierceness that she had never seen before on Q ever since he first started working with her in the kitchens._

 _"Who the fuck are you?!" Jones yelled while being flanked by his bodyguards while his fist was still being held painfully, "Don't you know I am?!"_

 _"I wouldn't care either way if I was honest but that doesn't change the fact that you tried to hit a lady." Q said in a calm tone before throwing away Jones's fist, "Now leave her alone."_

 _Jones's nursed his injured hand before turning to his two bodyguards and ordered, 'What are you two numbskulls doing?! Get him!"_

 _The two men in suits cracked their knuckles together before advancing onto Q in a relaxed posture._

 _"Don't take it personal kid." The first one said with a sneer, "We're just following orders."_

 _"If you beg for forgiveness, I'm sure that the boss will be lenient." The second one said in a mocking tone, "That's really what all of you Ionians are good for anyway."_

 _They both laughed at their own jokes before reaching forward to grab Q by the collar. But their hands met air as Q was gone when they both looked at each other._

 _Then, the two found themselves gasping for air as they were brutally slammed into the ground by their impact broke a few of their ribs as well as knock them unconcious in the process. A spiderweb pattern spreaded out from each of the bodies on the ground._

 _Everyone's jaw met the ground as they gaped at what had happened. One second Q was about to be grabbed and the next he easily pinned down two men that were as big as him. Not only that but he knocked them out in the progress as well make a mini-crater in the concrete floor._

 _Q quickly grabbed Noona's uninjured hand and the shopping bag from the floor before leading her through the small crowd that had gathered. He weaved in and out of pedestrians before finding the alleyway that led back to the back of the restaraunt._

 _"I will take my leave Miss Yoona." Q said with a formal bow and tone, "You have a good evening."_

 _He turned around to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Q turned around once more to see Noona leaning in with a hand on his cheek. Her eyes were wide open in suprise while her facial expression was of fear._

 _"Did I do this?" She whispered softly while tracing the scratches carefully._

 _He gave Noona a sad smile before taking her hand in his in a soft but firm looked at her in the eye as regular brown met hazel. Noona flushed not only from the cold but from Q's touch as well as his gentle gaze._

 _Noona shook her head before asking with uncertain eyes, as if she was searching for a lie, "I thought you hated me for what I did to you. So why did you help me back there?"_

 _"It's nothing serious Noona. I promise." Q assured her before cupping his own hand onto Noona's cheek, "But to answer your question: I would never hate you. Never in a million years."_

 _"?!"_

 _Noona's head immedietly jolted up as she tried to said something but nothing came out. She was at a loss for words as her face slowly started to become redder and redder by the minute._

 _"But a better way to answer question would be that I hate guys who force themselves onto a woman." Q said with a bit of venom in his voice, "It gives the rest of us a bad name."_

 _"But that still doesn't answer why you saved me."_

 _"What I'm trying to say Noona is that." Q paused for a few seconds to find the right words, "I care for you. I care for you in more ways than one and I would do anything to protect you."_

 _Now Noona's blush was full blown as she heard his words. She blushed so hard that a tomato could've been put to he really mean it though? All of her life, Noona had been told a variation of what Q said and all of them were to either get her to be their girlfriend or to simply get into her pants. Either way, she declined every time and the amount lessened whenever she was given the nickname "The Ice Mistress of the kitchen" due to her serious attitude towards men. Only exception was for children and that was the only time when she would actually smile and laugh._

 _However, Q was a far more different person than all the others that she had encountered._

 _"Like a dog."_

 _His eyebrows raised at the comment and he couldn't be but slightly insulted, "Pardon?"_

 _"A dog would always watch over their master and still be loyal despite horrible treatment. Tell me Q. Do you really trust me after all I've done to you?" Noona said while averting her gaze away from him, "Would you protect me after the ways I've treated you and the unafir judgemnt?"_

 _"I would." Q said immedietly, making Noona whip back around and stare at the man, "I would still trust you even if you tried to kill me because I know that you wouldn't do anything without a purpose."_

 _"Now go back to where you're needed Noona." Q said while turning around and walked the opposite direction before waving back, "I'll have a talk with Doris later about me leaving so don't worry."_

 _Q didn't make it very far before being pulled back roughly by Noona again. He was spun around to face the direction his back was and a soft pair of lips crashed roughly into his._

 _Noona didn't know what was going through her mind when she leaned in to kiss Q. She had meant to give him a kiss on the cheek but mistimed her approach with his turn. Her lips met his as her eyes widened as she realized her mistake._

 _Noona tried to pull away but a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her in closer. Her own arms went up to Q's chest and instead of pushing him away like she intended, she rested her hands there instead._

 _She simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss with the person she despised not even 10 minutes ago. His lips tasted slightly bloody but she assumed that was her own doing so she didn't mind it._

 _Q could hear whistling and catcalls in the background as they were still right next to the entrance of the restaraunt. But he paid them no mind as he enjoyed the special moment between him and his beautiful teacher._

 _Noona was the first to pull away, face flushed even further from embaressment and lack of oxygen, before looking back up to see Q with an equally embaressed face._

 _"I'm really sorry for treating you the way I did Q." Noona started in a guilty tone before looking towards the ground, "I hope that you can forgive me."_

 _"Well there is one way." Q said with a teasing smile before leaning forward, "I'm also pretty sure that you would agree to this method as well."_

 _"Don't push it, doggy." Noona said with her serious attitude coming back shortly before smirking at her new nickname and leaned up for another kiss._

 _Q happily obliged and tipped his head a bit to meet the lips of his first lover, his bag of medical supllies lay forgotten on the ground._

 _Flashback end_

"After that incident the two started dating and were basically the king and queen of the restaraunt." Akali said before finishing off the rest of her tea.

"Wow." Caitlyn mouthed out before asking, "But how does this go into the topic of him killing Noona?"

"Because their begining was also their end." Akali said grimly as she poured herself another cup of tea.

 _Flashback start_

 _"Over here Noona!"_

 _Q waved over his girlfriend excitedly as he stood in front of the mall. He was dressed in a simple black T-shirt under a grey hoodie with the words, "", written in white while sporting a pair of black sweatpants and a pair of sneakers to finish off._

 _"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Noona shouted back as she ran towards him dressed for their date._

 _Noona had on a simple white blouse that flowed with the wind and was decorated with a cherry blossom tree covering most of the part and . The dress itself didn't only wrap around her figure like a tight glove but it didn't show too much and Noona was drawing the gazes of many already. She had on a pair of heels and a large hat with a peacock feather fashionably placed. A leather purse matched Noona's outfit and jiggled with every step that she took._

 _"I'm here Q." Noona said while trying to catch her breath, "Bus got caught in some traffic so I just hopped off it and ran all the way here. Jeez my feet are killing me in these heels."_

 _Suddenly, she was lifted up princess-style by Q before blushing in embaressment and lightly smacking him with her fists._

 _"Put me down Q!" She exclaimed while trying to hide her blush with her hands, 'I said put me down you idiot!"_

 _Q ignored Noona's protest by flashing her a quick smile before walking over to a nearby bench and gently sat her down. He backed up to see Noona flushed and not meeting his gaze as she crossed her legs._

 _He chuckled before leaning forward and giving Noona a quick kiss, which she stubbornly accepted with a pout._

 _Q got down to one knee and removed both of Noona's shoes before starting to massage them with ki empowered hands. It elicted a small moan from Noona as he worked his magic on his girlfriends sore feet._

 _To Noona, his touch was like someone had grabbed a cloud from the sky and started rubbing it around her feet. Q's hands smooth callused hands rubbed over her own as she could feel the energy that her boyfriend released to help with the recovery of her feet._

 _She sighed in relief as the soreness left as Q continued to massage her feet. However, that sigh suddenly turned into a moan as Q pushed against a certain spot on her foot._

 _Nooan quickly covered her mouth with her hands and blushed furiously while Q looked up towards her in looked back at the spot before directing more ki into his index finger and pushed much harder on the spot._

 _The sudden action sent a jolt of electricity up her nervous system and more importantly, her pleasure senses. Noona squirmed as she felt the pleasure wash over her body like a wave going over an animal to cool it down. Noona moaned in ectasy as much as she could through her hand while trying at the same time to not draw attention to only that but her private parts started to feel the pleasure as well and she could feel herself getting more and more excited._

 _Q saw her reactions and brought it up one final notch by focusing as much ki as he could into his hands without putting too much or else he might blow off her entire foot._

 _"I'm all done Noona." Q lied easily while making it seem like he was about to put back on her shoes._

 _"Thank you Q!" Noona screamed out the last part as he suddenly grabbed her foot and sent his ki into her pleasure spot._

 _It was as if someone had switched all of her senses to feel just pure bliss because that's what her body was in right now. Her eyes became slightly unfocused and her hands gripped the flower dress tightly. Her breath started being ragged and mouth halfway open to let out as much air as possible. Noona's felt her panties getting wet as Q was massaging her and it wouldn't be long until she needed released._

 _"Cut it out Q!" Noona exclaimed while pushing him away before she felt the constant wave of pleasure vanish almost instantly, sadly._

 _"What happened Noona?" Q said with a mischevious smirk while holding her two heels, "My massage was great huh?"_

 _Noona gave him a heated glare and a punch to the shoulder before grabbing his arms and led him away from several curious stares._

 _"Aww come on Noona!" Q whined while being dragged along by his girlfriend, "You haven't even put on your shoes yet!"_

 _She looked back to see that the coast was clear before snatching the shoes from him angrily and put them on while leaning against a wall. Q remained silent as he watched Noona strap on her heels before she stood back up and glared at him._

 _"Aww come on Noona." Q said as he brought his girlfriend in for a hug, "It was just a joke."_

 _"Just a joke?!" Noona asked incredulously before pushing away but not out of grip of her boyfriend, "Everyone saw me moaning Q! Moaning!"_

 _"It's not my fault that my massages are good." Q smirked while pulling Noona closer to seize her lips, cutting off anymore protests._

 _Noona squirmed around a bit with blood rushing to her face in embaressment before finally relaxing in his arms. She sighed as his large body held her like a giant teddy bear would, almost._

 _"Just." Noona started before pushing away with a small smile, "Just try not to do that in public okay, doggy?"_

 _He nodded rapidly like a puppy would when being offered a treat before giving Noona a quick kiss on the cheek and tugged her along to start off their date._

 _2 hours later_

 _Q was walking happily with Noona's arms looped in his while a single bag dangled from the other._

 _He was actually quite suprised when Noona only wanted to buy a simple white blouse and a black one after an hour of searching. Not only that but it was a relatively cheap one too and not something expensive that he had expected Noona to buy but he guessed every girls different._

 _"Do you want to go and grab something to eat Noona?" He asked while looking at his girlfriend._

 _She nodded cutely before pointing towards an ice-cream shop with her free hand. He chuckled at Noona's choice before bending down and gave her a chaste kiss before leading her over to the shop._

 _He ordered a simple vanilla cone while Noona bought a chocolate one with extra sprinkles and paid for them after leaving a generous tip._

 _Q sat down with his girlfriend at an empty table and enjoyed his ice cream while watching over Noona. She was licking her ice cream with a content face, obviously happily to be eating her number one comfort food._

 _He was the first to finish and wiped his mouth clean to see Noona halfway from finishing her own cone. Getting an idea, Q leaned over and ate whats left of the cone in a single bite._

 _"Q!" Noona gasped as she leaned over the table with her hands outstretched, "Give me back my ice-cream!"_

 _He simled, showing the bottom of the cone in his mouth, while wiggling a finger at her as if he was mocking the older chef._

 _"Thats it!" Noona exclaimed before pouncing onto Q, somehow managing to land perfectly in his lap and straddled him to get into a better position. She clasped Q's head with her two hands before locking her mouth with his._

 _Noona then proceeded to eat the cone out of Q's mouth. Her tongue broke the cone, releasing it's sweet flavor and mixing with the already present vanilla in Q's mouth. Add in the occasional taste of sprinkles and between their mouths was basically an ice-cream sundae._

 _Q widened his eyes as Noona's tongue ravenged his own in a hungry fashion. Not letting this chance pass, he moved his tongue to match Noona's as the two wrapped around each other while tasting the sweet flavors of vanilla and ice-cream. Q wrapped his arms around Noona's waist while she did the same around his neck._

 _It ended too soon when they both seperated while catching their breaths. She looked at him with a bright red face as he gave her a bright smile._

 _"That was," Q said while searching for the right words in his head, "tasty."_

 _Noona giggled behind her hand before removing herself from his lap. Q stood up and was slightly embaressed to see a good portion of the crowd look at him and Noona with looks varying from jealousy, disgust, and amusement._

 _"Let's keep exploring." Q suggested before offering Noona his arm, "Shall we?"_

 _"Now you are acting like a proper puppy." She said before tapping him on his nose, "You follow your master when she commands you to."_

 _Q rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before Noona hooked her arm around his and they exited the food court._

 _"Noona, did you buy anything else besides the blouse?" He asked while lifting the bag up for her to see, "It feels a bit heavier for just a couple of clothes."_

 _"It's a present for you." Noona said while clinging to his arm, "For being such a good doggy for me."_

 _"Ruff, ruff!" Q barked playfully while leaning down to give Noona a lick on her cheek, which earned a giggle from his girlfriend as they made their way around the mall._

 _"Noona where have you been?!"_

 _Noona groaned in response as she tried to turn tug Q in an opposite direction. He was having none of it as he confronted the voice and it turned out to be none other than the rich teen that had hit Noona a couple of months ago._

 _"Mr. Jones, I said that I wanted for you to stop contacting me." Noona said, with her happy mood evidently gone and replaced with an annoyed one._

 _"Now hold up here little miss 'perfect'." Jones sneered as he snapped his fingers and several bodyguards dressed in suits appeared from the surrounding crowd, "You still owe me a date to make up for your mistake."_

 _"I gave you an apology Mr. Jones!" Noona retorted, "That is enough for a meal that you didn't find to your tastes!"_

 _"I'm afraid not Noona." Jones said while motioning towards his men, "Either you can come with me with no trouble or your little pet can get a little roughed up if that's enough to convince you._

 _"You little brat!" Noona started as she walked towards the rich teen with her fists waving in the air, "Wait till I get my hands-"_

 _Q held her back by her shoulders and he stepped forward to face Jones._

 _"I'm sorry for your distaste in meal sir but I'm sure that it doesn't call for actions like these." He tried to reason with the group of men approaching him but ducked under a fist before counter attacking with a back kick , "Or we can just talk with our fists but in my case, feet."_

 _Q focused and tapped into his inner ki center before outstretching his hand and a single seal started to float in the air._

 _It was about the size of a large apple with a round circle with nothing inside it. Then there was a small outer ring that had a line of inscriptions written in Ionian kanji followed by a ring of circles decorsting the outer ring every few spaces._

 _"_ _ **Sacred Form: Seal of Isolation**_ _." Q muttered under his breath before slamming his palm into the ground._

 _A glowing red line surrounded the area around Q, Jones, and his bodyguards before connecting and light rose into the air from it. The light kept on rising and rising before meeting up at the top and fused together to form a red energy dome about 10 feet high and a 10 foot radius. It only allowed light to seep through so the entire area inside was bathed in a deep red sort of glow._

 _Flashback pause_

"Ok what are those Sacred forms?" Caitlyn interrupted with a hand raised, "I know what the regular forms are like fire and water but this is the second time I saw him use these forms.

Akali said with a shrug, "I believe Shen can explain them better than I can."

The elder Kinkou ninja nodded before stretching out a hand and a ball of light appeared in his palm.

"I assume that Q has told you the properties of ki and it's uses?" Shen asked while looking towards Caitlyn.

She nodded as her mind went back to when Q first used it to fight her and Vi's kidnappers. She had seen similar Champion's control their own energy as a weapon but to the exent of manipulating it with the elements as well? It was something that she had never seen before.

"The Sacred Forms are a more complex set of spells that differ from the other forms such as fire, wind, and lightning to name a few." Shen started as a blue seal appeared floating above his hand, "They are the spells that usually need a phrase and enough ki and it will cast. However, these differ from the other forms because you don't need to control your energy as much."

"Why doesn't he use them more often then?" Caitlyn asked with an incredulous look, "I can easily think of a few situations where those spells could've been useful when Q was with us."

"Because these spells are far more destructive." Shen said while shooting down Caitlyn with a glare, "They are far, far more dangerous because their power cannot be lowered, only increased. In fact, they are more harm than good!"

" _Sorry_." Caitlyn muttered while looking at the floor in shame.

Shen's gaze faltered for a split second before he sighed and said, "Continue Akali."

 _Flashback resume_

 _"What the fuck is this shit!" Jones yelled as he ran to a corner and slammed into the red wall with his shoulder before banging his fists on it, "Let me out!"_

 _"Oof! Ack! Cough! Crack!"_

 _Jones turned and his blood ran cold when he saw all of his bodyguards laying on the concrete pavement. Most of them were groaning while a few were even knocked out, but all still alive. One looked like his face was done in by a hard object while another's arm was twisted at a painful angle._

 _Q walked towards the rich teenager with his fists by his side, glowing a dark black color as well. Not only that but the strings for his hoodie seemed to be floating in midair and his hood as well. The chef looked to Jones like an evil sorceror ready to curse him into oblivian and it scared the living hell out of him._

 _"No, no, no back away!" Jones yelled while falling flat onto his butt and scooted away from the terrifying man, "I was only joking around man so please don't hurt me!"_

 _Q said nothing as he towered over Jones before punching the ground in between the teens legs. The impact created a crater in the once smooth pavement and scaring Jones to the point of almost peeing himself._

 _"Now listen here kid." Q said while bending down to Jone's eye level, "If hear one more peep from you about my girlfriend, then you better start making an appointment for a hospital bed because that's where you heading if you don't watch it."_

 _Jones nodded rapidly before Q brought down the dome to reveal a small crowd gathered around the dome._

 _He stood up and turned around to see Noona standing on the side with the bag in her hands. She let out a sigh before motioning him towards her to leave._

 _Q nodded before giving the scared teen one last time and walked over to her. He closed his eyes and willed his ki center to close. He probably shouldn't have gone so overkill but he wanted to end it quickly so he could go back to his date._

 _He saw Noona quickly running over to him and opened his arms wide open with a smile, ready to welcome his girlfriend with a smile. However, he noticed that something was wrong with Noona as she did. Her face wasn't one of relief or joy, but fear and determination._

 _"Noona?" He asked while she ran towards him, "Is something wro-"_

 _Noona roughly shoved him out of the way before standing where he once was. Q fell flat on his butt before moving to stand up and got to only his knees before it happened._

 _ **BANG**_

 _A shot rang through the air as Noona's body jerked backwards a few inches and her hat fell off._

 _ **BANG**_

 _Noona's shoulder was pushed back as if being shoved by an invisible force._

 _ **BANG BANG BANG**_

 _She finally fell to the ground in a soft heap in front of a thunderstrucked Q. The shopping bag that she bought fell from the air and landed right in front of him, spilling it's contents just slightly. A few clothes and a velvet box wrapped in a neat little red ribbon sat in front of him teasingly, as if it was saying that it was all of Noona that was left._

 _"Hahahaha." Jones laughed crazily as he waved his gun carelessly at Noona's down body, "That's what you get bitch for not coming with me! You and your stupid boyfriend are going to die for all of the trouble that you've caused me!"_

 _The crowd broke into a screaming one as everyone ran for cover as alarms went off in the nearby buildings. People ran over each other while some tried to record the whole thing on their phones._

 _However, Q tuned it all out. He stared at Noona's unmoving body while hearing his heartbeat thump against his chest. It couldn't be right? Noona wasn't dead right? She was just playing around right? Shes okay right!?_

 _Q wasn't even aware that his ki center had opened up and energy started to flow out of him like a dam had bursted. But this wasn't his normal ki though. This one was black in color and it had a more malicous feeling to it as it surrounded his body and Noonas as well._

 _He looked up to stare at the rich teen with pitch black eyes as the energy shaped into a more... sentient being._

 _"For being such a good doggy for me."_

 _Something inside Q broke that day and something else was created as well._

 _Flashback end_

"After he took out Jones, Q took Noona to the nearest hospital as fast as he could but they couldn't do anything for her at that point." Akali said while setting down her cup of tea, "She had lost too much blood and the wounds were too severe for them to heal even with magic."

"Well why was he branded a murder for a crime he didn't commit?" Caitlyn asked the same question again, hoping to get an answer thsi time.

"Because after he was told this." Akali sighed as she rested her hand on her forehead, "Q grabbed Noona and jumped out of the window before running away into the night. He returned the next morning at the front of the police station and confessed to authorities that he killed his girlfriend while being covered in her blood."

"But why would he do that though?" Caitlyn asked shockingly, "They already caught Jones didn't they?"

"Nope." Akali growled out as she picked up her tea cup and slammed it down hard onto the mahogany table, "Everyone at the scene were either his lapdogs or were paid to look the other way. Not only that but every camera footage and phone within a mile radius somehow managed to be "missing" that following day and time!"

Caitlyn's face wrinkled in disgust at the actions of the nerve of some people. People that would look the other way when a few coins were dangled in front of their face and would forget about what had happened all together.

"I managed to come down to the station in time before anything got too serious but he was still saying that he killed Noona." Akali said before sighing again and calmed down, "I had to call in a mage from the Institue of War and fix his memories so that he could move on with his life. I didn't want him to live constantly regretting his mistakes and breaking down everytime Noona was mentioned."

"That also explains why his ki took on the form of a wolf." Shen added in his two cents to the conversation, "And why it was black as well instead of his usual golden glow."

"By the gods Q." Caitlyn muttered with her hand covering her mouth before asking, "But where is he now?"

Akali sighed for the umpteenth time before standing up, walked over to the balcony door, and swung it open to reveal the stormy sky with arcs of lightning already showing in the dark clouds.

Caitlyn walked over to where she was standing and looked out. All she could see was darkness for a few moments as the lights lit up the city in a large assortment of colors. She looked down to see hovercrafts zooming by and pedestrians casually walking by, going on with their normal lives.

She followed the Kinkou ninja's gaze to what seemed to be oddly formed mass but a strike of lightning illuminated the evening sky in a flash of blue light before dying down but Caitlyn saw what she needed to see. A small moutain formation that was as tall as some of the skyscrapers that the city built and it's length was practically the entire city. But she realized that Akali wasn't looking ath the mountain in general, but at the top more specifically.

"Is that?" Caitlyn asked while looking at ninja and pointed towards the work of nature.

Akali merely nodded before answering with a sad look on her face, "That's where Noona's grave is and most likely Q will be there as well if he regained his memories of her."

"Akali and Officer Caitlyn get in here." Shen's voice ordered from inside the tea room, "You will want to see this."

The two female Champions wennt back in to see the elder ninja standing in front of the tv with the remote in his hand.

"It seems that your partner is being betrothed Officer Caitlyn." Shen said in a mutual tone while turning up the volume of the tv.

 _"I'm hosting me and my beautiful fiancees wedding ceremony tomorrow in town square!" Fred annouced while holding Vi's unarmored hand in his, "We already did all of the paperwork and everything so we're just gonna celebrate!"_

 _A crowd behind Fred seemed to roar with applause as they wished the couple a happy wedding. Fred pulled Vi in for a kiss and she complied passionately in front of all of PIltover._

"This isn't right." Caitlyn said while shaking her head, "Vi's not the type of girl to marry someone that she hates in not even a day. Even if she found out Q's past she wouldn't leave him behind for Fred so easily."

"You may be right." Shen said while walking up to the tv and pointing towards Vi's face, "Her pupils are dilated and the eyes are out of focus. Officer Vi has no past record of health issues with her vision so this must mean that-"

"She's being controlled!" Caitlyn said with wide eyes as she ran over and grabbed Shen by the collar of his robes, "Is that a possibility Shen?!"

"It is a very likely one yes." He said while removing her hands from him, "However, we don't know what's controlling her or maybe if she's doing this out of her own will."

"That's not the Vi I know Shen. The Vi I know would stay committed to what she loved for as long as she lived. I have to find Q." Caitlyn said while repeatedly shook her head as she started to put back on her newly stitched uniform.

She was about to put on her last boot when a piece of paper fell out of the secret compartment that was hidden inside the shoe. Caitlyn picked it up as she secured the last shoe back in place and remembered that it was from her rescuer a couple of days ago. Around the same time that she had met Q as well...

"Shen." Caitlyn said while turning around slowly and waving the slip of paper in the air with her rifle in the other, "Who was it that saved me that night? Don't lie I know a man of your calibar would be able to find out who he was in a split-second."

Shen said nothing but simply turned to look, with his hands behind his back, at the mountain peak that Akali and Caitlyn was looking at not a few moments ago.

She put two and two together before stepping back in shock and realization while her hands covered her mouth to prevent a gasp. Her body knew how to react before her brain did. Butterflies inside her stomach that have been dwelling around for so long started to rise and rise to create this warm and fuzzy feeling. Blood rose to her head as pink started to dot her cheeks before darkening into red.

Caitlyn already knew what this feeling was even though the times that she had these feelings were so rare she knew what they were. It was the feeling of absolute admirement and love for a man that saved her life without a second thought.

"I-I need to go." Caitlyn said while turning towards the doorway while trying to cover her face with her hat.

"Wait!" Akali shouted from behind her as she heard footsteps coming from her back, "Take these with you. They should help bring him back."

Caitlyn turned around to see a bag with what seemed to be a single pair of clothes and a certain velvet box held together in a familar red bow.

"Is that?" Caitlyn said while taking the bag with careful hands.

"Yes it is now go!" Akali said while shoving Caitlyn down the stairs, "We don't have much time to stop that wedding!"

Caitlyn nodded before making her way down the stairs and out of the restaraunt to go and bring back Q.

Akali sighed before sitting back down and pouring herself another cup of tea, "Q is so lucky to have those girls by him."

"Yes he is." Shen said while looking out the balcony and onto the city, "It's okay to fall in love Akali."

The female ninja spit out the freshly poured tea before going into a rough coughing fit and finally composed herself after a minute.

"I don't know-"

"It is my job to keep the balance Akali. You and Kennen are merely my helpers so you two are free to have emotions." Shen interrupted her with a firm gaze, "I will continue to do my job with or without you two so be aware of that."

"I understand Shen." Akali said with a slight bow to her former leader.

"Good." Shen nodded before walking out to stand on the rails of the balcony, "I must go back and speak with the Elders about this. There is an imbalance in Piltover and it must be corrected."

With that, Shen disappeared in a flash of lightning. However, this lightning wasn't blue like the rest. Instead, it was purple.

Akali sighed another time before finishing her tea and packed up the set back into their proper places. The relationship between her and Q were complicated. They were teacher and students and on the other hand, they were childhood friends. She assumed that her admiration of Q was of his skill with people and his loyalty. But as time grew on she came to realized that, she was not only admiring him but was infatuated with him.

The female Champion could feel the heat on her cheeks before slapping herself to pull it together and put on her calm facade. She had customers to serve and had to put on her usual outside appearance.

As she greeted a few chefs passing before arriving at her station and got out her knives. She was about to start filleting before a broadcast of Mayor Jorgenson annoucing Vi's and Fred's wedding date with one final view of the lovebirds before switching to breaking news about a well-known chef being accused for murder. Q's portrait popped up with him in his cooking uniform along with the forecaster revealing footage at the arena of what happened.

Akali finally had enough when a live witness came on and started to tell of her horrifying experience before she grabbed the remote beside her and switched off the tv, much to the displeasure of a few customers.

" _Q._ " Akali whispered softy as her calm mask faltered a bit into one of worry as she looked to where the mountains would be, " _Please be okay._ "

-X-

 **A/N: That's a wrap boys.**

 **Sorry for the late chapter but trying to juggle vacation, family, and writing all in what 2 to 3 weeks is a bit hard for me so apologies. Also, this is proabably one of the longest chapters that I have written to date so wooo.**

 **So for those that are thinking that I'm adding Akali, Karma, and Fiora to the pairing you're kinda right. But this story will stay strictly a love triangle and the other girls will have like a small "fling" with Q later on in the story.**

 **Now onto the pairings for the next Fanfic that I am going to write and here are the tally marks:**

 **Ashe x OC x Katarina: 7**

 **OC x Syndra: 4**

 **Ahri x OC x Sona: 6**

 **Damn looks like Syndra is being left behind in the dust and it looks to be a close one between Ashe/ Katarina and Ahri/ Sona.**

 **Couple of things before I go:**

 **Shoutout to Kreceir for giving me the idea of Q being a good massager and even though I might've thought of it eventually but you sped up the process.**

 **Another shoutout to a fellow Fanfic writer named Icarus Aurora for helping me out a bit with how I write my stories. I know you might not see it but I'm getting there with my writing. Not only that but he makes some of the most unique style of lemons that I have seen in a while so go over to his profile, read his stories, follow him and support him in whatever way you can. It will be much appreciated.**

 **Again, I want to thank you all for keeping with me on this story and I do quite appreciate all the support. Also, tell me what kind of mistakes I am making so I can improve or else I will keep on making the same mistakes. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already and I will see you all as soon as possible to see what happens next in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**


	13. Journey of a weighted heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **A/N: Ok before you go into this chapter. I'm doing something a little different that alot of other writers are doing on their fanfic's and it's responding to the reviews that are posted. If you posted a review, I'll have a comment on it on the next chapter. It may be just a single word like thanks but I do feel like it's a good way to connect to the audience.**

 **To start it off we'll go from the first review all the way to the present of when this was written:**

 **KreoLite: Not really a masterpiece if I say so myself but it is a good attempt at one and your're welcome! ;)**

 **Killhop: I really don't mind the lesbo pairing at all but it's really wierd to read when you're a dude(No offense to anyone out there).**

 **matiasl151: Thanks!**

 **Kreceir: Yep also a harem fanfic is alot harder to write than most people would think because you would have to queue in the girls and then describe them but in the end it's worth it. I like to make my OC's a bit on the "bigger side" to show that I support the term looks and body isn't always the best. And yes Caitlyn and Vi both started off quite nice.**

 **Kreceir: Answered already XD**

 **DigreDrake3: Thank you and I didn't want to leave Vi with someone else and she would feel lonely with no one and I was too lazy to make another OC.**

 **crescent the eclipse: This story will definately stay a trio pairing btu a can't say that the other girls won't try to get them for their ownn and I hope I didn't make the romance too fast for you.**

 **alex9366: I have your vote put down for a Syndra fanfic so you're set. As for the flashbacks, I do see your point and I will keep that in mind for later in my time of writing. Also thanks, for the support :D**

 **Kreceir: Dude she's too hot and some people don't know when to give up unfortunately. As for her reaction, check chapter 12 XD.**

 **Guest: Ayy thanks man!**

 **matiasl151: I know I have already answered this but yes for things like lemons, language, and etc.**

 **Guest: Well you had to wait for a long time so here's this chapter and yes you have to love a baking spartan!**

 **Guest: Thanks for reading and you got this one!**

 **Blackvenomx: I have your vote down and thanks!**

 **Guest: I appreciate the praise and maybe she will maybe she won't. Also have your vote down so you good!**

 **MorningGale: Vote decision down and final!**

 **KreoLite: GOT U!**

 **LordGhostStriker: I just realized it as well XD!**

 **Guest: Yes she does and your vote is down.**

 **oni1123: Noted and have a nice day!**

 **Eluminations: Team Syndra has another vote and thank you!**

 **Guest: Thanks and as I said before. He's just really strong, not invicible but strong XD**

 **Blackvenomx: Thanks and here's another part to add!**

 **PhantomKaiser: Thanks and you won't have to wait long because it's here! Also another vote for Ahri/Sona!**

 **Guest: Don't worry they will. You know why? Cuz I'm the author XD. Also yes the story will end soon but not too soon I promise you that. Another one down for Ashe/Kat and thanks for the compliment!**

 **Guardian-v: I feel your pain XD and we have one down for Ashe/Kat!**

 **ZeInaudible: Oh he will trust me.**

 **Guest: Thank you for all of your kind words and thoughts on this fanfic and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Kreceir: It all is in the future I promise.**

 **Valckross: Got you fam.**

 **Guest: They never learn sometimes and thanks! Got your vote done and down.**

 **Guest: Another one for Syndra!**

 **So yeah. I'll be doing this as a sort of way to connect with the audience is how they say it and if there is a review after this chapter I will put it in the next.**

 **Now what you all have been waiting an entire month to read, enjoy.**

 **-X-**

 **In front of Hextech Academy**

Caitlyn exited the cab and gave the driver a few gold coins to pay for her trip before turning to look at the campus with her rifle shouldered and the bag that Noona bought all so long ago in her left hand.

"Are you sure you're okay with this stop Officer Caitlyn?" The cab driver asked worryingly while looking down at her, "I can take you to a nearby hospital if you want instead? Won't even charge you."

"I'm fine here sir thank you for the ride." Caitlyn said before she started to walk towards the campus.

"Wait!"

Caitlyn turned around to see the cab driver rummage around his hover taxi to pull out a Piltover police hat along with a permanent.

"My daughter really looks up to you and I would really appreciate it if you would sign it for her." He explained it rather sheepishly, "But I'm sure that a popular figure like you has many fans and if you say no I would completely understand."

Caitlyn took the hat and pen in a hand after setting the bag down before signing, "I am happy to be your role model and don't let anyone hold you down or tell you otherwise..."

"What's her name?" Caitlyn asked while looking up at the driver, "And yours?"

"Oh! Her name's Claire and my name's James!" The driver said rather excitedly.

"Claire! From Officer Caitlyn and your loving father James." Caitlyn finished before signing off her name with a flourish which was a bit hard with the surface of the hat and material before handing the hat back, "Here you go James."

"Thank you very much Officer." James accepted the hat in careful hands before handing Caitlyn a card, "It's my personal number if you ever need a ride! Free of charge since you gave my little girl such a gift!"

Caitlyn accepted it with a smile before waving the proud father driving away to his next stop probably.

However, her smile dropped as she remembered why she was here in the first place before picking her bag up again and walked to the library or Fiora's office. Her original plan was to go directly to Noona's grave and confront Q there but too many things could go wrong with that plan so it was time for Plan B.

Plan B involved her searching Q's room at the Academy for any clues that could help her stop Q and to get him to help her save Vi. Not only that but to get him to realize that Noona is gone and for him to move on from his past.

Caitlyn's journey led her past Academy students studying or just hanging out with their friends during the stormy day. She passed a familiar group that she had met almost a week ago with Darius staring intently at a book, Vladimir flipped past a page before taking a swig from his flask and licked his lips, Ekko was copying down notes with his clone right next to him doing the same, Ahri was too busy looking at her phone with a worried furrow on her eyebrows instead of studying.

The Nine-Tailed Fox looked up after smelling a familiar scent walk by to see Caitlyn walk by a bookshelf before exclaiming, "Caitlyn!"

The Officer gave the fellow Champion a wave and continued her way but she didn't expect for Ahri to jump and flying tackle her midway.

"Oof!"

The dust cleared to show Ahri sitting down on Caitlyn's waist while holding the latter's shoulder for support while at the same time shoving her phone in front of the Officer's face.

Now to the normal person, it sparked some "certain" thoughts as passersby started to gather and someone even yelled "catfight" to try and spark something.

Caitlyn, having none of it, pushed Ahri off just a bit roughly before standing up straight and shouted, "Nothing to see here now move along!"

It took a while but the crowd grudgingly disappeared off into the large library or back to the dorms.

"Now what is it you have to show me Ahri?" Caitlyn said while crossing her arms over her chest, "And let it be short because I have important matters to attend to."

"Is it true?!" Ahri said while showing Caitlyn her phone, "Is Q actually a monster?!"

The Officer looked closer at the phone and it was the news doing a cover on the incident with a recording of Q covered in dark energy and the other Champions fighting the wolf that he summoned. It switched to a scene that showed Q jumping over the stands and up to the roof before disappearing. The article even covered witness reports and interviews of people describing Q. The words "monster", "evil", and "murderer" popped up so many times that it churned her stomach before she shoved the phone back to Ahri.

"Well?" Ahri asked expectantly with the rest of the group on the table listening, "Is all of this true Caitlyn?"

"It's not." Caitlyn said as she shook her head before picking up the bag on the floor, "It's just that... some things are complicated now Ahri but I guarantee you that Q is not a murderer."

Ahri let out a sigh of relief before scrolling through her alerts before showing Caitlyn another one.

Caitlyn looked closer and it showed Fred holding Vi in a princess hold while the two smiled towards the camera before he gave his fiancée a deep kiss, which she returned while wrapping her arms around his neck. The video shook wildly from the applause most likely and Caitlyn just paused the video right there before reading the title.

"Winner of Inter-Division Tournament is happily engaged to wealthy son of city official!" Caitlyn read out loud while her hands closed into a fist before starting to shake as she tried to calm herself.

"Is Vi really," Ahri said nervously while brushing a lock of her hair aside, "you know, gonna marry this guy?"

Caitlyn shook her head quickly before running towards Fiora's office, leaving behind a confused Ahri, Darius, Ekko, and Vladimir.

The sooner that she got into Q's room, the sooner she can think if a way to bring him back to help bring back Vi.

She got up to Fiora's door and saw that the broken one had been replaced by an almost exact copy before she pushed it open loudly.

Professor Ryze had finished signing another document as the door in front of him slammed open loudly. He quickly got to his feet and was ready to yell at the intruder before seeing that it was Caitlyn wrapped up in bandages.

"Officer Caitlyn what happened to you?!" Ryze exclaimed as he got up from his seat and tried to direct her to a comfortable chair, "Who did this to you?"

"Q." Caitlyn said as she refused the seat and asked, "Look, I need to see Q's room so can you take me?"

"Absolutely not!" Ryze barked out before slamming his hand onto the table.

"Ehh, why not?" Caitlyn asked with wide eyes, surprised that Ryze declined her request, "It's official police business!"

"Well unless you have a warrant to search his rooms you aren't getting the information from me!" Ryze said before crossing his arms, "This Academy not only teaches the next generation but protects their privacy as well!"

"It's just one time Ryze!" Caitlyn pleaded while resting her hands on the mahogany desk, "I would go and get a warrant but that would take too long!"

"Well what is so important about his room that you have to go and look for?" Ryze asked with bewilderment and waving hands, "What is so important that you want, a public figure and role model, to break the rules for?"

Caitlyn let loose a calm breath before telling of Q's story, what's happening with Vi, and what her plan was to get him and her back. Ryze listened along with rubbing his chin in deep thought as he listened. If he said yes, he himself could get into trouble with the school board and higher ups. Worst case scenario is that he could be fired and his reputation ruined.

However, if he didn't say yes...

"Are you sure that he'll come back if you do this?" Ryze said while crossing his arms and stared at Caitlyn straight into her eyes before cutting her off, "And are you one hundred percent sure that your partner Vi isn't doing it out of her own will?"

Caitlyn faltered in her answer as she thought back to when she saw Fred kiss Vi on television. Could Vi really love Fred and leave Q just like that? She could just leave Vi like that and take Q for herself and then move on with her life, right?

She would've slapped herself right then and therefore those thoughts if Ryze wasn't there in front of her, staring. Vi was her partner and she knew her better than almost anyone else. Caitlyn knew deep down that Vi wasn't the kind of person to let go of someone so close so easily.

"I'm sure Ryze because I know her better than anyone else." Caitlyn answered with honesty with her eyes before she felt her rifle with her hand and felt the trigger, "If he doesn't come back, then I'll have to try a different approach."

Ryze followed her hand and his expression turned grim before he sighed tiredly, "Well might as well take this chance to get Fiora back on her feet."

"Fiora?" Caitlyn said with a confused look, "Is she the only one with the master keys to the dorms?"

"No but she's been down the entire time ever since she lost against Q today." Ryze said as he started putting away paperwork into their respective drawers.

"Down?" Caitlyn asked as she watched Ryze clean up, "It can't be that bad, right?"

Ryze gave the Officer one look that made her regret those words.

 **5 minutes later**

"Fiora open up this door!" Ryze shouted as he knocked roughly on the fancily engraved wooden door as Caitlyn waited behind him, "Attend to your duties as Headmistress this instant!"

They had left the library and walked across the campus until they reached a rectangular dorm just for teachers and staff.

It was like the student dorm but a little bit smaller in size and it had a security gate with a few guards posted at the front. However, other than the extra security and small size it was the same as the student dorms.

After what seemed like a few minutes of not answering Ryze finally had enough and charged up a sphere full of arcane energy. Caitlyn's eyes widened as she tried to stop Ryze doing anything rash by placing a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and knocked harder.

"Fiora if you don't open this door right this instant I will break it down with a bang!" Ryze said as he started rearing back.

"1!"

Nothing happened and Ryze nodded before the ball in his hand started to glow brighter.

"2!"

The door slammed open to reveal a disheveled Fiora wearing an oversized black T-shirt with a familiar symbol on it that reached all the way to her thighs. Her normally straight and neat hair was all frizzled up and her make-up had been hastily washed off because Caitlyn could still see hints mascara on the corners and foundation in a few places.

The two caught sight of a black bottle with a gold label across its body with a matching seal at the top. Caitlyn took one whiff and the smell of alcohol flooded her senses to where she had to resist plugging her nose.

"Ryze ~hic~ I told you ~hic~ that I'm having my ~hic~ vacation ~hic~." Fiora managed to sputter out before taking another swig of her bottle and a stray stream of red liquid escaped from the corner of her mouth, "So ~hic~ if that's all you got to say ~hic~ then leave."

Fiora tried to close the door but couldn't as Caitlyn grabbed the edge and threw it open again.

"Look Fiora." Caitlyn said as she glared at the Grand Duelist, "I know that you're depressed that you lost the duel but it's not going to help you if you drink yourself dead!"

"You think I'm like this because I lost some stupid duel!" Fiora yelled at Caitlyn as drops of wine dripped from her mouth.

Caitlyn and Ryze jumped back from her sudden change of tone as the Officer's eyes widened in shock at Fiora's claim. Fiora always took her duels seriously and if someone called them silly, that person would end up getting quite a few stitches due to the severity of the beatdown that Fiora would bestow upon them.

"You think that it was the fact that I lost is what hurts me the most?" Fiora ranted while waving the bottle around wildly with her hiccups gone, "Not only did I lose the fight but I lost my honor as a warrior and my pride as a noble."

Fiora breathed once before she fell to her knees as tears started to fall uncontrollably, staining the dark shirt and even darker color. The Grand Duelist was silent for a few moments before continuing in a sobbing voice, "Worst of all, I lost my first kiss and my heart."

Ryze shook his head in disapproval as a tic mark could be seen on his head while Caitlyn was speechless after hearing her confession. She didn't even consider the option of any other women liking Q other than Karma. If that was the case, how many more were there?

"Make yourself presentable Fiora!" Ryze shouted abruptly, bringing Caitlyn out of her thoughts and Fiora to look up at the old rune mage, "Back in my day, the only thing that brought a warrior down was power and emotions were non-existent! Oh, what I would give-"

Not another word was said as the Rogue Mage went flying across the hallway and head first into a wall in a cloud of tan plaster and debris. Ryze's body didn't move as Caitlyn ran over to check up on him and was relieved that he was just unconscious.

Caitlyn looked back to see Fiora standing up barely while the hand holding the wine swished lazily and the other was still in the air after punching Ryze smack in the face.

"I've had enough of your old talk Ryze so shaddup! ~hic~" Fiora half-shouted before leaning against the doorframe and slid down to the floor. She took another swig of the bottle before turning to look at Caitlyn and asked tiredly, "What do you want Caitlyn? ~hic~ Can't you see I'm busy here? ~hic~"

Knowing that Fiora wouldn't listen to her clearly with that thing in her hands, Caitlyn walked back and swiped it out of her grip when she brought it up for another swig.

"~hic~ Give it ~hic~ back Caitlyn." Fiora whined as she tried to stand up and grab the bottle out of her hand. The latter was honestly surprised that the depressed Demacian didn't use force on her. Maybe it's because she had so much pent up anger at Ryze and it wasn't released until she was this drunk.

Caitlyn sighed as she set the bottle aside and sat down.

"Look Fiora." Caitlyn said as she looked at her fellow Champion in the eye, "I know that you're not doing well after you lost to Q-"

"Great eye you have Officer." Fiora replied, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"But I just need the keys to his dorm room and then I'll leave you to your... recovery."

"Why in gods name ~hic~ would you need the keys to his dorm?" Fiora said while resting her hand on her knees, "If anything, I figured that ~hic~ you would ask for his records or something ~hic~ of the sort."

Caitlyn explained to Fiora the same story that she told Ryze and another surprise was that she actually listened. No more snide and sarcastic comments and not even an attempt to take back the wine bottle by Caitlyn's side.

"So you see, I just need the keys Fiora." Caitlyn said after finishing her tale while looking into Fiora's room, "Then you can do whatever you want afterwards."

"I refuse."

Caitlyn looked back to see Fiora chugging on the wine bottle that she thought she had by her side. She checked and sure enough it wasn't there.

"I don't want anything ~hic~ to do with Q anymore so you would be doing me a favor if you don't look through his room." Fiora said before letting out a content sigh, savoring the taste of the alcoholic beverage, "I already told him this but he can go and die for all I care. ~hic~"

"If what you said is true then why are you wearing his shirt then?"

Fiora clammed up immediately as she tried to cover herself with her arms but Caitlyn was having none of it and forced her shoulders against the frame to reveal the symbol that was on the shirt. She tried to free herself but Caitlyn didn't budge and the two were at a standstill before Fiora's shoulders gave away and she slumped forward a bit.

Caitlyn let her go and saw teardrops falling again from Fiora as she tried to speak.

"I hate him Caitlyn. I really do ~hic~," Fiora said bluntly as she sniffled, "but... I love him as well."

Caitlyn said nothing but nodded at Fiora to continue.

"I went into his room and stole this shirt from his laundry bin because I missed him." Fiora said while bringing an arm up and wiping away a few tears, "Hypocritical of me right?"

Caitlyn remained silent but Fiora didn't care and continued.

"That kiss at the stadium didn't make me hate Q more than it made me miss him." Fiora said while sniffing due to her stuffy nose, "All I can think of now is to see him again."

"Then why don't you help me?!" Caitlyn half-yelled before snatching the bottle away again before throwing it inside a trashcan a couple of feet away, nailing the shot, "Why don't you help me instead of slowly killing yourself with drinks?!"

"Look at me Caitlyn." Fiora said while gesturing towards herself pathetically, "I'm such a mess and much older than him. He's better off loving you instead of me."

"It's Q that we're talking about here Fiora." Caitlyn said truthfully before placing the duelist's hand in her own, "He won't see you as pathetic but as his friend. It's not the kind of guy Q is to judge by appearances."

Fiora was silent once more as she thought about it. Would Q judge her by her appearance or would he see her for who she was? Would he break her heart again or be the one to heal it? So many questions popped up in her head as she tried to answer them.

"Would he really not care?"

"He wouldn't Fiora because it's just not him to be like that." Caitlyn said with a smile before standing up and offered the duelist a hand, "So will you help me?"

Fiora looked up at the hand for a few moments before brushing it away and walked over to her dresser. Caitlyn saw her back as she rummaged through her cabinets and after a few moments Fiora returned with a single brass key with the number _291_ engraved on both sides.

Fiora looked at the key and back at Caitlyn before debating whether or not to hand it over. If she didn't, she had a chance of never seeing Q again and could move on right? She could forget all about the caring, funny, and strong chef and life would go back to normal right? Right?

"Fiora you okay?"

Caitlyn's voice broke her out of her thoughts as the Officer looked at her with concern. Fiora bit her lip before shoving the key into Caitlyn's hand and pushed her out of the room.

"I need some time to think."

It was all Caitlyn heard before the door slammed shut in front of her face and the hallway was silent.

She opened her palm and looked at the key, wondering what the man that saved her life lived like as she walked down the halls towards the student dorms.

Halfway there, Caitlyn felt like she was forgetting something or rather someone important. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she had to go get Q back.

Meanwhile, Ryze's head was still in the wall unconscious as passersby tried to get him to move out of the way by cautiously poking him, having no effect.

 **-x-**

 **At student dorms**

"288, 289, 290, and 291." Caitlyn sounded off until she reached the door labeled 291 on a brass plaque.

She took out key inside her jacket pocket and stared at the number engraved on the key before looking back up at the door and back at the key. Caitlyn did this several times just to make sure that she had the right door before letting out a breath and placed the key into the lock.

After a split second of hesitation of steeling herself for some odd reason, she turned and pushed open the door.

Q's room was your standard dorm room with about a dozen and a half feet in terms of length and width with a window in front of her was covered by a simple black curtain to prevent sunlight from coming in, therefore, dimming the room in an almost nightly shade.

Caitlyn was able to make out a bed pushed up to one corner, a desk with a laptop on it, several shelves lining one wall with books filling in every section, a fridge, a large work table, a door leading to what she believed was a bathroom, and a makeshift kitchen with a stove ready to go.

She closed the door behind her and flicked a light switch after setting the bag down. A single panel of light shined brightly, illuminating Q's room to give Caitlyn a clear image of Q's room.

The light showed her a lot more of the room that she couldn't see with everything so dark. Scrolls line the walls with what Caitlyn assumed were proverbs to help students study and the such. The large work table was littered with with parts most likely for a Hextech project.

The makeshift kitchen was simple in almost every term. An electric stove sat in a kind of box that allowed the chef to cook while blocking any contents from the pan from flying out on the sides and back. Underneath the stove was an assortment of bottles, containers, and boxes stacked haphazardly.

Caitlyn had to stifle a smile at the Q's definition of organizing before moving on with her search of anything that would help her with bringing Q back.

She made her way over to his desk that contained a single laptop with its black screen staring up at her as she brushed aside crumpled up notes and notebooks before pulling open the few drawers that the desk had.

The first drawer near the top contained your everyday supplies for a student with extra pencils, a few notebooks, and a couple of other things.

The second drawer was just filled with paper, mostly white with other colored papers in there as well. Caitlyn assumed that it was just old worksheets that Professor Ryze had given him. She picked the top paper and read out loud, " _ **Thing's that could happen if you touch my scroll!"**_

"That's old man Ryze alright." Caitlyn said before she started laughing at the answers Q put down like "You go on a 20 minute rant about your scroll" and "Your head would compound in irritation". She slowly stopped before sighing out in relief and putting the worksheet back to where it was.

The last drawer contained an old album that had pictures of Q in all stages of his life from when he was just a kid all the way to when he met Vi.

Caitlyn laughed lightly as she found a picture of him fighting Wukong in one of Karma's classes before turning the page to see him in the middle of fighting a wooden dummy in one of Shen's dojo's. He was chubby when he was younger she had to admit but now not so much. Of course Q had a bit of extra weight to him but she didn't mind it at all whenever she gave him a hug.

She flipped all the way to near the end when she found a picture of him wrapping an arm around Noona's waist in front of a beach with both of them in swimsuits. Q had on a pair of black trunks while Noona wore a blue two piece that showed off her curves and generous bust so well that Caitlyn looked down at her own before pushing them with a hand as much as she could with the bandages in place.

" _She's bigger than me..."_ Caitlyn thought with a disappointed frown before shaking her head and turned the page all the way to the end.

Several pictures of Fiora and Vi filled her vision as each one showed the two having fun with Q and few selfies were here and there. The very last one showed Q holding Vi's head close to his chest in bed but not in a flirty way but rather protective instead.

At the bottom it read in ink,

" _ **I'll always protect you Vi. For I am your guardian."**_

Caitlyn felt an ache in her heart as she read Q's statement and a tear threatened to escape from her eyes but she forced it down. Having seen enough, she replaced the album back into the drawer and closed it before continuing with her search.

She walked over to the bookshelves scanned the sections for anything that could help her at all. Most of the shelves were dedicated to school work with several large textbooks, filled binders filled to the brim with papers, and mini-projects covered the shelves. There was only one shelf that wasn't crammed with school related things.

The books on this particular shelf were older with leather covers instead of the usual hard plastic cover. Not only that but there were scrolls stacked up as well on half of sections of the single shelf. There were a few that stood out though, being as they were resting on wooden stands and had a metal seal on the sides.

Caitlyn grabbed one with a purple seal on the sides before unfurling it and was disappointed to find that everything was written in Ionian. She placed it back on it's stand before looking at the other scrolls and saw that everyone one of them were written the same way as the first.

She was about to give up on the shelf before a lone book sat out of place in a row of books. While all of the other books were pushed neatly against the shelf, this one was sticking out not enough to be entirely seen but enough to be noticed.

Caitlyn picked it out of curiosity before looking at the front cover and saw a familiar purple seal drawn onto the surface. She looked back at the first scroll before looking back at the book and read the cover,

" _ **Ways of defeating a demon and evil spirit by other means rather than with a conventional weapon."**_

The Officer opened the book to look at the table of contents while kneeling down and read through the sections, "Overpowering? No that wouldn't work because I was injured and Q's just full of surprises... Destroying the food source? No because I can't just starve him to death... What else is there?"

Caitlyn flipped through a couple of pages before on the very last one read, "Sealing! That should work! That way I could stop him without actually hurting him."

She flipped to the respective page number and read the first line,

 _ **"While sealing is one way to stop a demon or spirit and a very effective way of stopping them, it is hard to place the actual seal onto them due to most of them having next to no definitive or material body. Also, the spirits and demons do not take well to outsiders and are either highly**_ _ **aggressive**_ _ **or protective. Therefore, most exterminations are taken care of by the Eye of Twilight or someone trained in the art of spirit/demon slaying."**_

Even Shen had trouble with that wolf that Q summoned and she had no time to go around looking for the Kinkou ninja. Caitlyn could ask Akali but she didn't want to be a burden any longer ot her so that's out of the question.

 _ **"However, there are two types of sealing. One, which is used to restrain movement of any kind completely. This is the most commonly used when capturing the spirit/demon alive since the target will have no control over their limbs and cannot escape or fight back. Two, which is used to seal the energy within them so that they can still move but cannot use their powers. This is more commonly used in the practice of slavery in which the slave cannot use any powers that they may have."**_

"That's it!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she found the one thing that could help her bring back Q. If what Shen said was right about him not having control over his energy, maybe if she trapped his energy then Q would go back to normal!

 _ **"In order for this seal to be effective, one must transcribe the seal onto an object and place it on the target before saying a verse and dropping a drop of blood to activate it. After the seal has been activated, the bearer will be unable to access the energy within them so long as the seal on them is intact."**_

At the bottom of the explanation was a drawing of the seal. It again was like the other ones that Caitlyn had seen Shen and Q use but it had chains criss crossed the entire thing while the center had a symbol instead of the normal picture that she saw last time.

The verse just below it as well and it had the symbol as well as the translation underneath.

 _ **"Seal."**_

Caitlyn blinked at the simple verse before grabbing a piece of scratch paper and drew a crude seal onto it with a pen that she got from Q's desk. She stood up and dusted off her knees before looking at the seal after putting the book back, wondering how she would get it on him.

Her eyes looked around the room for anything that she would be able to force onto Q before they locked onto the bag that she dropped at the front of the door. She walked over and spilled the contents onto Q's bed to see if there was anything inside.

Caitlyn blushed to see a few sets of lingerie in the mix as well as a couple of bikinis as well. A neatly folded white robe that was tied by a by a cloth sash plopped down on the bed, still looking as clean as the day it was bought.

She picked up the velvet box before carefully untying it to reveal a dog collar with a circular copper tag with the name "Doggy" etched into the metal. The collar was a simple leather one with Ionian symbols running down the material before being connected by a simple silver buckle.

The Officer turned the tag around to see a smooth and untouched surface. She brought out the paper with her seal design on it and put the two objects side by side before looking between them to realize what she had to do.

 **-x-**

 **In one of Hextech** **Academy's** **laboratories**

"I told you Mr. Edwards that I am not lending you one of my robots just so you can invade the privacy of others!" A factual but very annoying voice said, clearly irritated, "Since you are so smart why don't you build your own robots and leave me to my work?!"

"Because I got to go soon and it's more like just passing by and catching sight of them." Jayce said as he looked down at his Hextech watch, "City's calling me in to help look for some dude that's gone total psycho and the higher up's are even asking the Institute of War if they could send over some Champions to help with subduing him."

"I've heard the news Mr. Edwards and I know who you're talking about." Heimerdinger said in a lower tone as he looked over at his desk and saw a picture of him and Q taking a selfie while eating donuts together. When he first saw the news, the scientist didn't believe it all until he received confirmation on an article about Q. Such a shame for such a promising student.

"Great! Now if you don't mind whipping up those robots for me and I'll come by later and pick them-"

A loud slam interrupted Jayce as a door slid open to reveal Officer Caitlyn panting as she carried her rifle and the shopping bag with her torso and chest still covered in bandages.

"Heimerdinger I need your help!" Caitlyn said as she walked over to the yordle scientist while rummaging through the shopping bag.

Jayce, ever the charmer, swaggered up to Caitlyn and was about to introduce himself but-

"Save it Jayce I'm in a hurry." Caitlyn said bluntly as she brushed walked right by him and stopped in front of Heimerdinger, "Heimerdinger how accurate can your machines be?"

"As accurate as you would want Officer Caitlyn." The yordle said in his factual voice before walking over to his work station while preparing a robot, "What is it that you need my robot to do that requires such precision?"

She held up the tag and showed it to the yordle scientist. He took it with careful hands before inspecting the metal, doing the calculations in his mind the thickness and density of it.

"I need you to engrave this symbol." Caitlyn said as she unfolded the scratch paper with the seal drawn on it and handed it to him, "On to that tag on the back side without damage to the side with the name on it."

Heimerdinger put it under a machine that with a laser already attached to it before adjusting the beam to project at the correct width and power. He walked to another machine and placed the sheet onto a scanner before activating it. The machine glowed bright blue for a few seconds before dying down, having finished copying the symbol before Heimerdinger sent it to the laser cutter by typing in a few commands onto a remote console.

The machine whirred to life as it got its commands and the tip of the laser glowed with power before a beam escaped and hit the tag. The laser quickly moved across the surface until a copy of the seal had been etched onto the tag with no damage to the other side at all.

Heimerdinger switched off the power before removing the tag from underneath the laser cutter and presented it to Caitlyn, "Hextech machines at their finest Officer Caitlyn."

She took it with careful hands before turning it around to inspect the piece. The side with Q's nickname had been untouched while the opposite side was a beautifully engraved seal that was better than the drawing she gave Heimerdinger.

"You even managed to fix up my mistakes on the drawing." Caitlyn said in amazement as she turned the tag, "Not a mark out of place either."

"It was no problem Officer." Heimerdinger said as he started to put away his inventions, "Now who is that for which you required some of the most advanced Hextech machines in Piltover."

"It's for a friend." Caitlyn said curtly before placing the collar back into the velvet box and tied it to look like the package hasn't been opened yet, "Thanks Heimerdinger. Next box of donuts is on me."

"I look forward to them." Heimerdinger said with a faint smile on his face, or as much as you can see through that big mustache of his.

Caitlyn nodded before putting the box back into the bag and made her way towards the door but Jayce slid across on the smooth floor, blocking her way out.

"Now where do you think you're going Caitlyn?" Jayce said while smoothing out his hair before flashing his charming smile, "You don't look so good so why don't I take you back to my place and patch you up real nicely?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes in annoyance before roughly shoving the Defender aside and made her way out of the laboratory.

"Jeez what's up with her?" Jayce said as he regained his composure and leaned up against a desk, "I know several women who would love to be in her place right now and half of them have boyfriends."

"Well Mr. Edwards." Heimerdinger said as he hefted one of his inventions up onto a desk, "Women are not a tool that you would use for one of your machines and they sure aren't as predictable as your inventions."

"Yeah I guess." Jayce said while nodding in agreement before he realized the jab at him, "Hey!"

 **-x-**

 **Near the base of the mountain**

"Thanks for the ride James!"

"Anytime Officer and I'd be careful if I were you!" James shouted from his hover craft, the high winds muffling his voice from afar, "Reports are saying that a huge storm is passing by!"

"I got it! Say hi to Claire for me!" Caitlyn shouted before she waved the hovercraft away and turned around to face the mountain.

The storm clouds that were present at the stadium earlier today had worsened and speeded to cover the whole city of Piltover in light darkness. Lightning struck periodically in random places while rain droplets started to lightly fall, both combined with the lack of sunlight effectively set the mood for Caitlyn.

The mountain itself wasn't too tall but it was still big enough for an average person to climb a considerable amount to get to the top. Trees covered the mountain like a blanket riddled with holes. A small stream could be seen leading down into a large river that was just on the left of her. Caitlyn looked up to the very top of the mountain but all she saw was more and more trees.

She looked into her bag to see the uniform and velvet box safely inside, thankful that she left the undergarments back at Q's room and wrapped the shopping bag in a plastic one, before looking ahead of her to see that there was no path for her to take so the only way up was through the untraveled terrain.

"I'm coming for you Q." Caitlyn breathed out before she shrugged her rifle on her shoulders and walked.

Unknown to Caitlyn, a pair of glowing red eyes revealed themselves from behind a tree. The person wore a long black trench coat that reached all the way to their heels and a hoodie to cover their face to show only a bearded chin, showing that it was a man.

They pulled out a pair of binoculars and aimed it towards Caitlyn's walking back, with a slight but quick slurping sound coming from inside the hood. He pulled out a phone and speed-dialed a number before bringing it up to his hood, waiting for the caller to pick up.

" _Yes?"_

"Target has been sighted at the base of the mountains and is currently ascending it sir. Do I take her out and bring back to base?" The man said while drawing his rifle and loaded in a single tranquilizer dart.

" _No, follow her and report back where she goes._ _Nobody_ _hikes in this kind of weather and in that environment without a goal in mind."_

"Roger that sir." The man said and was about to hang up before the voice over the line said, _"Remember Mr. Tucker that I get first dibs on her so you better not touch her or else… Langley out."_ The voice over the phone said before hanging up.

"Tch, ass." Mr. Tucker said before replacing the phone back into his pocket for the binoculars and took another look at Caitlyn's backside, "Now that is one I wouldn't mind having, hehe."

He licked his lips one last time before putting away his equipment and pulled his hood up more to conceal his face before following, making sure to stay behind the trees and rocks for cover.

The light drizzle of rain turned into a heavy downpour within minutes of Caitlyn walking uphill. Wildlife of all sizes scurried away from her to find shelter while she simply kept walking on. Constant strikes of thunder and lightning illuminated the slope upwards but it left as quickly as it came. Rocks ranging from small pebbles to large boulders blocked her path of travel before forcing a change in direction. Her boots felt some amount heavier as she trudged across muddy surfaces and water soaked into the fabric.

During times where the weather was completely unbearable or when she got tired, Caitlyn would camp under a tree for some time before resuming her journey.

Caitlyn had only started her hike but it felt like an eternity ago with these conditions. Caitlyn shook her head several times to regain focus before whipping out her flashlight and continued.

Finally, an odd but welcoming sight sat in front of her as she figured that she was nearing the top.

It was a weirdly designed gate painted in a bright red color with black sort of boots on the two pillars. The top of it reached to about half of the height of the surrounding trees and the width was about her height times 3. There were two square bars parallel to the other at the top of the gate separated by about a foot of space. Only difference was that the bar on the bottom was completely straight while the one on top curved around the edges.

Caitlyn walked up to one of the pillars and ran her hands down on the surface of it, surprised that the surface felt really, REALLY smooth. Maybe the rain helped with it, maybe not. All she knew was that it felt too smooth to be made of wood. Not only that but it had a sort of shine to it as well as she shined her flashlight over it, like a jewel maybe.

She patted it one last time before continuing her walk up.

 **-x-**

 **At the top of the mountain**

Q sat kneeling in front of his dead girlfriend's grave with the rain drenching his already wet and dirty robes still. His hair matted with leaves, mud, and small twigs while he was hurrying up the mountain to where Noona rested. Skin losing their tone from the lack of nutrients and constant exposure to the environment. His uniform was more than ripped and tattered from fighting Fiora but discoloration as well as odors started to appear on it.

The Ionian chef looking worse for wear but it wasn't only him being affected.

 **Inside his mind (A/N: Yes we going Naruto style.)**

Q opened his eyes to see the familiar outlay of an Ionian dojo like the one he used to train back when he was younger with Shen and the others.

It was bigger than your average house with a lot of floor space for students to practice with weapons of every kind imaginable hanging neatly on a wall. Scrolls covered the walls, representing the virtues and rules when practicing and even had some for encouraging the students. An entire wall next to the weapons was dedicated to a giant mirror to let people watch themselves and see if they are practicing right to improve themselves. The sliding doors had a parchment covering with a wooden frame that wasn't as strong as your average door but wasn't too weak to be considered worthless.

He walked up to the door and slid it open to reveal a very, very familiar view and memory.

The patio had a small pond connected by a small bridge from one side to the other filled with koi fish. Grass covered the entire area as the border was lined off with large boulders. A granite sidewalk separated the grass from the sidewalk as it led from the gate or entrance of the area to the front of the dojo and the view of the top of mountains was simply peaceful.

Q walked towards the gate and opened it to reveal a very long set of stairs down while the rest of it was covered with a blanket of cloud formation blocking his view.

" **Looks like the traitor has awakened."**

Q whipped around to see a reflection of himself except the only difference was that his eyes were pitch black and he wore a snarl on his face.

"Traitor?" Q said as he closed the gate behind him and slowly circled around the patio.

" **Yes traitor."** Inner Q said as he pointed towards him, **"You betrayed yourself an Noona by loving those girls!"**

"What?"

" **Yes, you heard me!"** Inner Q said as he slowly walked the path towards the dojo, **"You don't know how much it hurt me to see you being with those girls and leaving our beloved Noona behind!"**

"Noona is dead!" Q exclaimed while his pace started to increase, "You saw it with your own two eyes through me!"

" **No, I didn't and she is still alive!"** Inner Q said as his legs moved faster, **"Stop being such a fool and stop this!"**

"The only fool here is you!" Q shot back before breaking into a run back towards the dojo. Inner Q followed as they each grabbed a weapon from the wall before quickly backing into their respective corners.

They had both grabbed a sabre and went into their respective stances. Q looked at Inner Q and wasn't surprised at all that he had the same weapon and form as his. He already figured out that Inner Q was a manifestation of that fateful day Noona died and that for some reason he doesn't remember Noona being dying in his arms.

Q made the first move and ran towards the patio with his sword drawn and pointed towards Inner Q the entire way. Inner Q followed and made no movements to attack as they jumped off the steps and onto the patio sidewalk.

Both of their figures blinked before appearing at each other's throats with swords sparking light on contact.

Q brought his foot up for a roundhouse but it was easily blocked by a batt with the side of Inner Q's blade before he countered with slash downward to cut his leg off. Q dropped to the ground before sweeping at Inner Q's leg in an attempt to trip him but the latter jumped up. Inner Q did a drop kick straight onto his head but he swiftly dodged it before jumping up to the bridge.

The two Ionians looked at each other with no one making a move yet. The standstill was so quiet that one could hear the gentle breeze blowing by and the air bubbles that came from the pond.

Q was the first one to break the silence as he sent Ki towards his legs and boosted his speed up to a crazy amount before going in for a forward slash.

Inner Q had the same idea as the two met in the middle of the patio with their steel blades igniting sparks from the sharpness and force. Q looked past the blades and into the eyes of himself and saw nothing but pitch darkness.

A mask of determination covered his face as he pushed Inner Q back and hopped onto the bridge above the pond before he opened his Ki center, the pure energy rushed from him as he willed it turn into water before forming into the shape of spheres. He held his open palms out before willing the water balls above him to split into many shards before freezing to get icicles.

" **Water Form:** **Hailstorm**!"

Q directed it towards Inner Q with his sword and it hit the area hard with the sound resembling breaking glass before it was covered in a thick mist of ice particles. Sadly, the rest of the patio took a beating as well but he reminded himself that it was all a dream and this wasn't really the place he trained.

" **Fire Form: Draconic Burst**!

Q's eyes widened as his left palm extended outwards and shouted, " **Sacred Form: Seal of Defense**!"

A white swirling seal like the one he used at the stadium but the difference was that shields replaced the circles and the lock that was in the center of the circle.

A fireball flew towards him and impacted the seal in a violent burst of flames and force. The fire scattered and hit the surrounding vegetation but didn't spread. The seal was still intact and standing strong after being hit by a magical projectile.

He sensed a presence moving upwards and to him before dropping his barrier and gripped his sabre tighter. Q released a breath before jumping into the air with the sword rising from his side aimed at Inner Q.

 **-x-**

 **Somewhere on the mountains**

The drenched Officer made it about a few dozen steps before a howl joined the sound of pouring rain and raging thunder.

Caitlyn immediately equipped her rifle and brought the weapon up, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Usually she wouldn't pull out her weapon at a howl like that, but after seeing what Q summoned today. The Officer feared that it might be just it if Shen was right about Q being here.

A rustle came from her left caused Caitlyn to quickly spin in that direction and aimed the sights down onto it before waiting for something to come out. The rustle could be clearly seen as the leaves on the bush shook violently and Caitlyn's finger rested on the trigger while her other hand held the light beam steady, ready to unload on the first thing that came out.

A tiny white paw first appeared before another one came into Caitlyn's view as she felt her body tense up. A snout appeared before a face slowly showed itself to reveal a matching white wolf pups face.

Caitlyn sighed before shouldering her rifle, bent down to one knee, and cooed the young canine forward, "Here boy. I won't hurt you."

The pup slowly inched forward before jumping out of the bush while wagging its tail with its tongue hanging out as well in excitement. Caitlyn figured that it couldn't be more than a month old with how big it was, which was only about 2 maybe 3 feet long and standing around at about a foot and a bit taller. It's fine white coat looked sleek after being soaked by the heavy downpour and it wasn't out of place anywhere surprisingly, like no patches of fur hanging out and no random colors to taint the white. Only an X formed by a much lighter white shade of fur rested on the pup's head to finish.

"Come here boy." Caitlyn said softly again while her fingers motioned for the young pup to come forward, "That's it boy. I'm not going to hurt you."

The pup tilted its head sideways and looked at her curiously for a bit before yapping once before striding over to Caitlyn and jumped into her arms.

She barely caught him in midair before she dropped her flashlight in surprise, the light shining wildly on the trees and reflected on the rain. Caitlyn held the pup from under its front legs up to so the two faced each other. The pup lunged forward to give Caitlyn a lick on her cheek before returning to his position, wagging his tail and panting in excitement.

Caitlyn giggled before leaning forward and kissed the pup on its snout in return.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff!" The pup responded with its tongue hanging out, "Ruff, ruff, ruff!"

"Maybe I'll call you… X?" Caitlyn said while pushing her upper lip down in thought, "It's more of a boy's name and it's short for excited because you quite are for meeting a stranger with a gun pointed towards you earlier. Not to mention your name is already on your head. Are you a boy? Yep definitely male."

"Ruff, ruff!" X barked, clearly liking his new name.

"X it is then!" Caitlyn exclaimed before setting X down onto the wet ground and picked up her flashlight again, "Now how close I am to the top?"

Everywhere she looked was the same.

"Ruff, ruff!" X barked out before running ahead of Caitlyn and turned around to look at her expectantly, "Ruff!"

"Are you saying there's something over there X?" The Officer asked before shining her light towards the general direction. All she saw was the same thing she saw all around her. Trees, heavy rain, and pitch black. However, X was most likely heading to somewhere important and it was in the way towards the top anyway so it wouldn't hurt for her to check it out.

One bark later and the two newly formed companions started walking towards the top.

However, with the shine of flashlight and constant thunder, Caitlyn's left hand glowed a bright white as well as X's forehead. The wolf pup wasn't as ordinary as Caitlyn would expected it to be.

 **-x-**

 **At the top of the mountain**

Caitlyn rubbed her arms repeatedly to ward off the cold but it was no use. She could see light lighting her surroundings as dawn started to come and the storm passed.

As the two reached the top section of the mountain, trees started to disappear and were replaced by grasses and rocks. She could barely breathe up her as her pace began to take a toll because of it.

X was still in front of her being, as his name implies, very excited and energetic as if the cold wasn't even there. Obviously, X probably lived in the cold his whole life and adapted to such environments to survive whereas her, a city girl, grew up in a warmer environment with everything that she needed at her fingertips.

Caitlyn climbed over a ledge that X scaled with no effort at all before her breath hitched at the sight before her.

Right in front of her, was what she could only assume was indeed a burial place for Noona.

A life-sized human statue sat upon a pedestal in front of her and Noona squinted her eyes for a better look to see that it was indeed Noona. The material used was a kind of white stone that looked so out of place in the green, brown, and grey environment of nature. Even from afar, Caitlyn could see the time and effort put into such a piece.

Her eyes wandered around the statue before she spotted a familiar figure wearing a tattered robe, kneeling in front of the statue with their hands on their knees while facing Noona's statue.

"Q!" Caitlyn shouted while running towards him in relief with X yapping beside her, "Q!"

Suddenly, the same black energy erupted from Q's body from last time before flying towards her at high speeds.

She dove to the ground to avoid the attack as it barely missed her before hitting the ground. The black energy reacted violently before eventually changing into the animal that she saw back in the stadium.

The wolf stood tall and proud as it looked towards Caitlyn with its bright red eyes before baring its teeth, growling to intimidate the Officer. Its body shifted to where it's ears were pointing forward, tail raised, she could even see the teeth being bared at her.

It slowly inched towards her with its posed maintained while growling constantly. She was on her butt as the wolf came closer and closer before turning around and yelled, "Q stop it! It's me Cait!"

Q said nothing nor moved in response to Caitlyn's call.

"Please I have something to tell you!"

Still nothing and the wolf's head was less than a foot away baring its teeth at her. X stood in front of Caitlyn, barking loudly to try and scare off its bigger family member but to no avail. She skidded back several times before her back was pressed against a boulder making her halt in her retreat.

The wolf pounced onto Caitlyn with a ferocious snarl as she covered her face with her arms and yelled, "IT'S FROM NOONA!"

Caitlyn waited for the sudden pain of having her head bitten off and opening her eyes to see a bright white light. But instead she opened them to see two black depths staring right back at her with the big wolf missing. Q's face hadn't changed much over the time that he had gone missing other than the shadows under his eyes showing sleepless nights as he knelt on one knee. There was a gash above his head that had healed up but there was still some dried blood caking the side of his temple.

" **What is it?"**

"What?" Caitlyn forgetting the purpose as to why she scaled the small mountain in the first place.

" **What do you have from Noona!"** Inner Q exclaimed while his gaze hardened with his black energy flaring in anger, **"What is it that you have!"**

X barked loudly at Inner Q and locked his small jaw around the Ionian's leg but it didn't faze him in the slightest.

Caitlyn showed Inner Q the plastic bag and he quickly took it in both hands before setting it down carefully on the ground. He slowly unwrapped it to reveal the velvet box and the uniform untouched from the elements.

A head peeked up over the ledge that Caitlyn scaled just a little while ago to reveal Tucker still wearing his hoodie before he dialed the same number from last time.

" _Yes?"_

"Target has been spotted with the man that caused the big commotion at the stadium a few days ago. They seem to be in front of statue of that girl that the guy murdered as well. A monument perhaps or a burial site?" He informed his client while looking through a pair of binoculars.

" _I only want the girl. Kill him however you like and bring me back that statue. I'll send you some back up to transport it."_

"Now wait up." Tucker said with his eyebrows furrowed, "I was paid to retrieve a person not a statue so if you want both then you're gonna- "

" _You will be compensated as such Mr. Tucker now do your job! Langley out."_ The call ended abruptly before the man could finish his sentence.

Tucker growled at the disrespect from his client before preparing his rounds for a kill and a kidnapping.

Inner Q said nothing as his hands floated over the gifts of the past before looking back up at Caitlyn with his black eyes.

" **Thank you."**

Caitlyn's eyes widened as she slowly nodded before inching her hand towards the velvet box. Q's body quickly tensed before she held up both hands, meaning that she showed no harm.

"I'm just going to open it for you Q." She said before gently taking the box and laid it on the ground above a patch of grass. Caitlyn loosened the knot by pulling on a stray strand of ribbon and lifted the cover to reveal the dog collar.

Inner Q's hand cautiously reached forward but yanked it back faster, afraid that the gift was fake. Caitlyn smiled gently before removing the collar from the box and lifted it up to Inner Q's face. His posture was tense as Caitlyn came closer but he stood his ground.

"Thank you **for being such a good doggy for me**." Caitlyn said with a soft smile on her lips as she looked at Inner Q's eyes with sincerity.

Inner Q's eyes began to start tearing up for some reason and he didn't know why. He should be glad that Noona's gift for him reached their destination safely so why was he crying?

Caitlyn secured the collar around Q's neck before brushing aside his matted hair, making sure to scrape some of the dried blood on his forehead away with her nails before bringing it down to place it on the seal behind the tag.

" **What are you doing?"** Inner Q said before quickly backing away from Caitlyn and fingered his collar, feeling the engravings of the seal behind the tag as his face went pale, " **What have you done!"**

"Seal."

The dog tag started to glow a deep red color before shining brightly. Inner Q grabbed his head in pain as searing sensation came suddenly before spreading everywhere on his body. The pain brought him down to his knees and he looked up towards at Caitlyn with that same black depth.

 **-x-**

 **Inside of Q's mind**

The surrounding mountains shook violently as a single portal opened up on the side of a wall right next to a tattered Q as he let out a sigh of relief before dropping his sword with a metal clang onto the pavement. He looked back at himself to see red chains from the ground restraining Inner Q to the ground with his hands behind his back.

" **You think you've won huh?"** Inner Q snarled out as he tried to stand up but the chains held, **"Just wait, those girls will turn their backs on you and leave you in the dust."**

Q paid himself no mind as he walked over to the portal and looked back one last time before stepping through the portal that would bring him back to reality.

 **-x-**

 **On the top of the mountain**

" **He'll regret doing this I'll assure you."** Inner Q said while baring his teeth at her, **"Just wait."**

"Do what?" Caitlyn asked as she kneeled down next to him.

 **BANG**

A spurt of blood erupted from Q's chest before his eyes met hers one last time as his body had tensed up as the nerves registered the pain and entry into his body before falling sideways and landed into the grass with a soft thump.

Caitlyn's eyes wandered to where Q's back was pointing to see a cloaked man kneeling down on one leg with a sniper rifle pointing towards her direction.

Her eyes immediately went back to Q as she knelt next to him and turned him over onto his back. Q's eyes were closed but he kept on coughing violently as he struggled for air.

She ripped open his robes to reveal the hole about the size of a gold coin if not slightly bigger steadily pumping out blood like a fountain. Caitlyn took off her police jacket and press it hard against the wound to try and staunch the escaping blood before Q died of blood loss.

"Hold on Q." Caitlyn grunted out as she ripped away more of his robe to see the wound from the back before wrapping a makeshift tourniquet that covered the two holes that would hopefully stop the blood flow, "It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Caitlyn pulled out a health potion from one of the jacket pockets that she keeps in case of emergencies and uncapped it before tipping the healing substance into Q's mouth. The red liquid flowed into Q's open mouth and the effects were practically immediate.

His coughing started to slowly stop and his skin started to regain their normal color again. His heart rate started to beat faster as the wounds started close and the blood started to flow out less and less. The process was slow and enduring but Q was gonna make it thank god.

A hand came around and grabbed onto Caitlyn's hair roughly before yanking her away from Q.

"NOOOO!" Caitlyn yelled before getting up and started towards Q but was quickly pulled back painfully and slammed into the dirt, "Q!"

"Shut up you bitch!" Tucker shouted before slapping Caitlyn across the face hard, "Damn why does everyone like making my job harder?"

He turned around to look at the statue and whistled in appreciation. Now he may not be an art maniac but Tucker knew quality when he saw it. The man ran his hand across the surface and was genuinely surprised at the smoothness of it. The edges were cut smoothly and the detail was simply amazing with every curve just perfect and the material fitted the image perfectly.

"This could sell for it's weight in gold." Tucker said while patting one of Noona's thighs, "Especially since this lady was pretty famous."

"Ruff, ruff!"

X ran from Q's side and jumped onto the man to take a chunk out of his genitals. The man howled in pain as a wolf puppy hanged from his balls as he tried to yank it off but that just worsened the pain. X held on with a growl escaping his jaw as Tucker tried to desperately remove the canine.

He pulled out a pistol and aimed at X's head before letting off a wild round. The wolf pup let go as soon as it saw the weapon held in Tucker's hand and ran to stand next to Caitlyn after landing.

Tucker was blinking away tears as he nursed his injured testicles with his left hand. Caitlyn scooped up X into her arms before bringing him closer to her chest. The wolf pup continued to growl and bark at the poor man holding onto his family jewels.

"You fucking piece of shit!" He yelled as he released his balls before pointing the gun at the two, "I'm going to enjoy roasting you over a firepit for dinner!"

Caitlyn held X close to her chest as she glared at her pursuer. The man smirked before kneeling beside her and lifted her chin up with a finger, "I'll have a small "inspection" of the merchandise before I drop you off to my client."

That smug smirk was soon swept off his face as he was sharply pulled by his hoodie backwards and into the air.

Caitlyn's eye's widened as she saw Q just appear behind the man and throw him over his shoulder like a rag doll. Q's ripped jacket was gone and not a stitch of clothing was on his upper body. His pants were shredded to almost simple rags while his bare feet were covered by the grass. The hole that Caitlyn had plugged was now a bloodied scar but not bleeding anymore thankfully. But the best thing was that his eyes had returned to their normal brown color.

"Q!"

He turned to look at her before smiling lightly and turned towards the direction where he threw the guy that shot him.

Tucker removed his head from the grass and shook out the clumps of grass and dirt stuck before turning around to see Q walking towards him and realized who it was.

"You-u! You're supposed to be dead!" Tucker stuttered as he reached for his gun but felt nothing but air. His gun laid in the grass a few meters from where he was that he saw out of the corner of his eye. He reached for his sidearm, released the safety switch, and slid the slider back before pointing it up to where Q was.

But he wasn't there.

A foot came down on his gun and knocked it away to the side before another crashed into his jaw that sent him flying.

Q landed with grace after knocking away the weapon and disappeared once more when Caitlyn blinked. She thought that she sealed of his Ki but why was he able to move so fast?

Tucker brought up his arms and tried to defend himself from Q but a single punch broke it instantly before landing a kick on his side.

"Ack!" Tucker let out a cough before pulling out the hunter knife under his belt and held it up, going into a defensive stance while trying to ignore the pain in his side.

"C'mon ya fat ass ." Tucker said while trying to intimidate Q by slashing the air a few times, "I'm going to skin you like a pig and tie you up in front of your girlfriend as I rape her."

Q's face turned grim as he snarled and charged at Tucker with insane speed.

Tucker grinned before he waited for the Ionian to play right into his hands. Not only was he holding another knife in the hand that was clutching his sword, but he had the element of surprise.

As soon as Q was within striking range, Tucker took the chance and closed the distance between them before raising his knife up and slashed downwards. At the same time, revealing his other knife from his side before thrusting it forward.

There was no way that he could dodge an attack from the top as well as front from this close of a range.

"Chink."

The moment that Tucker heard the sound of metal slicing skin made him smile triumphantly before letting go of the handle and rear his hand back for a punch.

After seeing a knife lodged into the arm and torso, Tucker was certain that he could bring down the guy with a few more punches as the fist went flying.

CRACK

The sound resonated inside Tucker's head as his arm was swiftly broken by an elbow.

He didn't learn as he threw another punch with his left hand.

CRACK

There goes another as both of Tucker's arms had been broken clean through the bone and one last punch to his jaw dropped him.

Q calmly walked over with the grim look still on his face as he picked up the man by his collar before holding him up to eye level and stared.

"Please man ~cough~." Tucker pleaded with his breaths becoming raspy, "I was just kidding with the rape part ~cough~. Just let me go and you won't ~cough~ hear from me again, I swear!"

"There is many things in the world that a man can swear to but won't actually do." Q said, "For me, it's a rapist that says he will stop."

"But I'm sure that your dead girlfriend wouldn't want you to do this on her grave!" Tucker tried to reason while waving his hands around frantically, "Yeah I know that she died man but I'm sure that you're a man that honors the dead right?!"

"You are right and I will honor Noona by not spilling blood near her grace." Q said as his eyes lowered and Tucker let out a sigh of relief, "But it won't mean anything if you die somewhere else now does it?"

Tucker's blood ran cold as Q walked over to a cliff and held him above a straight drop down. The man could do nothing but hold still as his feet kicked around, trying to find a some sort of surface to stand on.

"Please man I'm sorry!" As tears started to escape Tucker's eyes, "I'll give you anything you want! Anything!"

"Q wait!"

He turned to face Caitlyn while holding onto Tucker tightly.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that this a little bit overboard?" She said while walking up to him with her hands out to try and calm the Ionian down, "We can tie him up and bring him back for a fair trial so just put him down Q."

Q looked between the man and Caitlyn several times before weighing his options. He could listen to Caitlyn and tie the man up but he wasn't 100 percent sure that Tucker wouldn't end up breaking free and backstab him the moment he turned. He could just simply toss the man over the mountain and be done with it. However, what would Caitlyn say to him after killing a man in cold blood?

He looked between the two once more before sighing and brought Tucker back in from his dangling death and deposited him roughly onto the ground.

"Now speak. Why are you after Caitlyn?" Q asked while kneeling down with his hand on one knee.

"Okay, okay, okay I'll talk." Tucker frantically said as he massaged his neck, "I was hired to grab the cop and then bring her the drop off to get paid."

"What drop off? Who requested it?!" Q demanded as his voice raised higher and got all in front of Tucker's face, "What were they thinking of doing to her?!"

"I don't know man!" Tucker said as he slowly backed away but stopped as the edge of the drop was nearing him, "I just got hired in one of my usual bars! Some dude started asking around if anyone was up for a simple but dangerous job that pays well and I accepted it. The job was like I said earlier a simple abduction and drop off mission and after we would part our ways. I don't even know the guy but I just talked to his boss earlier and he said hanged up saying Langley out or some shit like that."

"Wait!" Q grabbed Tucker's collar again and pulled him in, "Who did you say you called?"

"Some dude named Langley and all I know about him is that he was the one who requested the job." Tucker said as he tucked his hands behind his back despite having his arm broken, slowly removing a grenade from his back pouch. The humility that he was facing was just unacceptable and he wanted revenge.

"Langley huh?" Q said as he stood up and looked at Caitlyn with a slight disbelieving smirk, "Remind you of someone Caitlyn?"

"You don't think it's him, is it?" Caitlyn asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Unless there's another Langley obsessed with you that we know about it's probably Matthew." Q said with a tired sigh, "He probably set up those other kidnappings as well."

Chink

Q's ear twitches as he heard the sound before his eyes darted towards Tucker standing up with his hand behind his back. He quickly brought his leg up and delivered a swift side kick to the man's torso knocking him back several feet that sent him over the ledge and into the drop.

"Q, why did you do that!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she ran over the side and looked down to see Tucker's descending body, "He was just trying to-"

She felt his arms wrap around her before pulling her aside, with his back facing the drop cliff drop.

BOOM

A sudden explosion appeared as the cliff shook slightly from the force before quieting down to sound of the streams and rustling leaves of the nearby trees.

Caitlyn was surprised that Q knew that the man had planned to blow them up.

"But how did you-"

Q's body hit the ground with a solid thump as he slid off Caitlyn, forcing her to to drop down to her knees and try to catch him. She underestimated his weight however and the Officer fell down with him in before rolling through the grass in a tangled mess.

She ended up straddling his waist on top in the end before looking down at him and check over the wounds that the man gave him with the knife. The wounds were bloody but as Caitlyn wiped it away with stray piece of cloth, the wounds were almost closed and the bleeding had stopped. The health potion that she had given him earlier must've worked wonders.

"Q?" Caitlyn asked as she lightly slapped him, "You okay?"

He didn't answer at all as his stomach rose up and down with every breath that he took. She leaned into his face and saw a dreamy expression along with a slight snore.

Caitlyn blanched out as Q had the right mind to take a nap after being stabbed and killing someone in a big explosion. X even tried to wake him by walking over to his face and licked it a couple of times but to no avail.

She tried a different approach to wake the Ionian up by jumping on his stomach while sitting down and it did the trick. His eyes shot open as a breath of air escaped his mouth before rolling over, knocking Caitlyn off and taking in several calm breaths before looking at her with tired eyes.

"Would it kill you to give me a few minutes to nap Cait?" He said while propping himself up straight, "So.."

A hand slapped him hard across the face that left a solid red print but his face remained passive as he looked at Caitlyn. Tears dropped and hit the ground in front of him as he heard sniffles coming from Caitlyn's shivering figure. Her hat had fallen off to the side as her head tilted forward.

Q sighed as he picked up her hat carefully and dusted off the stray grass and dirt before gently placing it on top of her head. She looked up at him with teary eyes and he smiled before bringing the crying Officer for a hug.

Caitlyn tried to push away but she couldn't find the strength to do anything but wrap her arms around his neck and rested her head on his bare shoulders. He held her in his arms for who knows how long as the sun rose over the clouds and shined a warming color that soothed his body from the chilling breeze.

"Do you know what happened after you disappeared from the stadium?" She asked while enjoying Q's direct body heat. He shook his head and Caitlyn told him everything from her waking up to how she climbed up the mountain to get to him.

"So Vi's marrying Fred huh?" He asked to clarify.

"Yes and I need for you to help me stop that wedding and-"

"I can't."

Caitlyn's eyes widened as she pulled away from the hug and looked up at Q in disbelief.

"Q do you know what you're saying right now?!" Caitlyn asked shockingly, "Our friend is being mind controlled by some prick and-"

"What I'm saying is." Q cut her off with a hard glare before it softened as he looked away, "What if she chose him out of her own free will. I know that Sensei Shen could spot things out of the ordinary but even he can make mistakes sometimes."

"But she's not like that Q!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she waved her hands in the air, "I've known her longer than you and I know-"

"But what if you don't Caitlyn!" Q yelled as he shook her shoulders before letting go, "What if she just secretly liked him the whole time and while I do admit he's a bit of a jerk, he's better than me."

"Q, please listen to what you're saying." Caitlyn pleaded as she held his hands, "I didn't climb a whole mountain through a storm just to hear you give up!"

"I'm not giving up Caitlyn." Q said as he looked at her with sad eyes with his back turned to her, "I'm moving on."

She watched as he started to walk away from her but the Officer had other plans as she rounded on him and slapped him so hard that the crack could be heard echoing through the valley.

By now her tears were flowing freely down her bandaged front and her eyes puffy from all the crying. Q looked at her with a defeated expression before smiling sadly and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You should do the same Caitlyn." Q said before turning towards the rising sun, "I was nothing more than your good friend so you should stop wasting your time with me and find a nice guy share your life with."

Caitlyn shook her head slowly as she removed Q's hand from her shoulder and looked at him.

"I've known you for only a few weeks Q and you were better than Fred or Matthew." Caitlyn said as she started to walk back the way she came before giving her crush one last look, "But now, I don't even know who you are anymore."

She climbed down from the ledge with X following her closely after he nudged Q's leg quickly. The pair started the climb down the mountains and out of his sights.

Q sighed once more before raising his hand up to his neck and felt the collar. It was a perfect fit and with a nice material made the collar a nice accessory for people and pets alike. His fingers traced over the name doggy and to the back of the tag that had the seal on it. Even while not being able to see the seal, Q knew that it was a restraining seal and that the way it was etched in without deforming the metal itself was impressive to say the least.

He walked over to where Caitlyn had dropped the bags and knelt down before moving aside the plastic bag to reveal the untouched uniform. It was your simple martial arts uniform but it was finely made instead of the rugged kind that one would get from the dojo. He brushed a hand along the jacket and marveled at the smoothness of it before doing the same with the pants. Probably high-grade Ionian silk as well judging from the slight luster on the white jacket and even black pants.

Q looked up towards Noona's statue and smiled at her before walking up to the memorabilia and placed the package onto the pedestal. He got down to his knees and let loose another deep breath before rambling.

"Noona, how have you been?" Q said to Noona's statue, "Has the last few years been treating you up in the mountains?"

The statute said nothing and remained smiling as the way it was carved but Q took it as a yes.

"That's good to know, good to know." Q parroted as he nodded in agreement, "As for me, it's been quiet for those few years until a couple of months ago."

The statue didn't respond.

"If you were wondering how um I met this girl while out shopping for Akali, by the way she's still running the Gate and I was promoted to head chef in your stead, and well," Q said while going back to the first time he met Vi, "At first I just wanted to help her eat healthier after seeing the amount of ramen noodle packs she had stacked up."

He could hear the birds chirping in the distance and the rustling of leaves caused by the wind or animals.

"At first, she was quite rude and abusive I'm not gonna lie." He said with a quiet chuckle, "But after a while after coming to meet me again the next morning, we became close."

No response.

"She started to grow onto me and we did almost everything together." Q said as he looked back on the memories, "Over time we slowly started to become more than friends and then Caitlyn came into the picture. I had saved her from a being kidnapped and cooked for her on the same day before I really properly introduced myself to her in person. She's a bit shy when compared to Vi but she's a good person."

Nothing.

Q continued to tell the statue of the things that happened the last few weeks before ending off the story with a loud sigh.

"I don't know what to do Noona." Q admitted while looking towards the ground, "As much as I want to get Vi back from Fred, I'm not one that makes decisions for her own life. As for Cait, she deserves much more than a guy like me. I'm just a good chef and fighter, but I don't fit into society as well as Fred and Matthew do. I'm not as rich or as good looking at them either. So why do I deserve those girls at all? What do you think Noona?"

A static sound interrupted him as his head whipped to the side and towards the direction of where he threw Tucker off of. A faint voice came from the direction as Q stood up and walked over to the ledge. He scanned the surroundings for anything out of place before a patch of dark color in grass caught his eye.

He walked over and picked up the out of place object before examining it closely. It was your average radio phone with the antenna sticking right side up and a transmission id across the green surface.

" _Tucker are you there?"_ A voice over the radio said in the same static tone that he had heard earlier, _"I'll just leave this as a message but your new orders are to secure the statue due to the reinforcements that I sent already picked up the package. A heli will be up there shortly to transport it to my friends wedding as a gift. Stay where you are and transportation will arrive shortly. Langely out."_

As if the devil had spoken, the sound of chops filled his ears and he looked towards the ledge to see a whir of rotating blades slowly ascended up to his line of vision.

It was a couple dozen feet wide with a black body that disguises it in the night with a glass cockpit showing a single pilot. He saw the side doors open to reveal men wearing sunglasses and dressed in suits looking out the helicopter before poking their heads back in.

The helicopter flew over his head and landed a couple of meters from where he was standing. Several men in suits hopped out of the helicopter with guns raised at Q before advancing onto him and stopped with the barrel a few feet away from his temples.

A figure stepped out of the and his blonde haired shined in the wake of the morning sun. The guy looked to be around his age and dressed in a sort of archeological outfit while donning a set of goggles and a weird looking glove on his left hand.

He stepped up towards Noona's statue before circling it with a magnifying glass, inspecting the statue for anything out of the ordinary.

"What's going on here?!" Q shouted towards the blonde, "What are you doing to her?!"

The guy looked up from his work and walked over to him. The men in suits made way for the blonde and he looked up at Q before shaking his head.

"Your statue?" He asked while removing a paper from his jacket and unfolded it before showing Q, "This statue belongs to Matthew Langley and it is now getting ready to be transported back to his facility, where it belongs. Now I must say Mr. Langley has some nice tastes with a sculpture like that."

"Those papers are fake! I made that statue!" Q shouted and tried to move but the steel barrels pressed closer to his temple forced him to stand still, "You can't do this!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The young adult said while waggling a finger, "People like you are so annoying to deal with because all you have are words and nothing to show for it. The amount of times where I had to deal with someone like you on my explorations are very numerous."

"Wait a minute." Q said as he looked closer at the guy, "Aren't you Ezreal the famed fearless explorer?"

"My reputation precedes me." Ezreal said while shrugging before pointing up at Q due to him having almost an entire feet above the explorer, "On the other hand, you my friend are the criminal that was once famous for your food and fighting but now infamous for your appearance at the tournament, Q."

"I had a reason but that's beside the point!" He exclaimed as a hand restrained him on each shoulder.

"Reason or not, you have a bounty on your head that would fund another trip of mines and more if I spend it wisely." Ezreal said as he pulled out his notebook, "Besides even if this is your statue it has no engraving on it to show your ownership and no witnesses to say you did."

Q growled in protest but said nothing as what Ezreal said was true. The only thing that he wanted to engrave was her name, goodbye note, and nothing else to let the statue represent who she was.

"Lift her up and put it in the chopper boys!" Ezreal commanded towards the men in suits, "We have to make it before the wedding starts or else we'll be late on the delivery!"

A few men in suits split up from the rest and walked over to the statue while the rest stood guard over him.

"Don't you dare touch that statue!" Q shouted before taking a step forward before a sudden pain from the back of his head sent him to the ground, his vision instantly blurring out, "Agh!"

"We have to bring him back alive so don't kill him." Ezreal said as he made his way towards the statue.

Q felt his head pounding with the amount of blood rushing up, pressing his palms onto the surface of the earth below him for support. He blinked several times to clear his vision as he saw loafers surrounding him and looked up to see that Ezreal and his men were almost at the statue.

Fearing the worst, he grabbed a stray rock with his free hand and brought it up to the collar. Q felt the tag and the seal behind it before running the piece of rock across the the surface to scratch the engravings.

The effect was instantaneous as a flow of black energy escaped his body from all sorts of places. His pants ruffled in response to the energy flowing from him while his shirtless torso sort of shined. Q could feel an instant burst of power flooding through his veins but a sleeping feeling as well that he knew if he succumbed to it, his inner side would awaken.

"Boss! Something's happening!" One of the men in suits shouted as he slowly stepped away, "He's glowing sir!"

Ezreal looked back to see the sight that many Piltovian's call a monster as his gauntlet glowed in reaction to the large source of energy in front of him. It's been awhile since he fought against someone on equal grounds so this should be interesting.

He fired up his glove and charged a single mystic shot before aiming it at the glowing man.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK**

 **Sorry about that guys and I know I did say to a couple of you that a new chapter would be out around a week ago but then school started, Hurricane Harvey passed, and yadi yadi yada who cares! Actually I do because it affects my writing schedule. I made this story a bit longer than my usual stories to make up for my absence so hope you're all happy.**

 **So a few things I want to talk about the structure of the story itself:**

 **1\. Q is way too op right now and has no background whatsoever to support all of those powers besides training with Shen and the other Ionians. So in the next fic I will make him lessen down and will actually write a legit background other than he lived here, trained by this and that.**

 **2\. The plot of this story sucks ass in my opinion. Well, not really suck ass but it could've been done way and much, much better to help non-readers know what's happening in the story. So next fic I will establish a detailed plot/ story line.**

 **3\. The grammar is not up to par of what my skill level should be right now with my age. I've seen what other writers have written aground my age and it was just like, "I'm a disappointment kind of feeling." It sucked and I will thrive to better myself to make sure I get my point across.**

 **Now onto the development of the story:**

 **1\. Yes the story is coming to an end soon but not as soon as you all would expect. I will be dishing out a chapter every 2 weeks from now on and it might be longer depending on which part of the story I'm on and what kind of day it is at school.**

 **2\. I've had requests from some people to turn this love triangle into a sort of harem by adding one more girl to the mix but I feel like that it would ruin the entire plot. However, I am open to ideas so hear are the choices that you can vote for to add into the love triangle.**

 **Akali**

 **Fiora**

 **Karma**

 **Diana**

 **Those are the only choices that you are allowed to pick from and you must say it specifically that you want them in the story because I might end up marking it down as a vote for my next fanfic by mistake. Whoever of the four girls has the most votes by the time I'm ready to upload the next chapter will be chosen and will be placed accordingly.**

 **3\. The voting period is still up for the next fanfic and if you don't already know how this works is that if you want to see your favorite pairing seen then just drop a review or PM me. Limit one vote per person and you can vote for a pairing that's already up.**

 **So here are the tally marks:**

 **Ahri x OC x Sona:7**

 **OC x Syndra:6**

 **Ashe x OC x Katarina: 8**

 **Elise x OC x Diana: 1**

 **So there are the votes and a bit of a strange on that last one is but hey you guys requested it. Now to clarify that there is only 1 vote per person to make it fair. Also a bit of personal opinion into this, I am not as enthusiastic to do a Syndra fic just because there are some really good ones out there and I don't want to be like a shadow behind them. Nonetheless, I will respect your wishes and will do it if it is the top.**

 **Again, I want to thank you all for keeping with me on this story and I do quite appreciate all the support. Also, tell me what kind of mistakes I am making so I can improve or else I will keep on making the same mistakes. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already and I will see you all as soon as possible to see what happens next in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**


	14. Here we go again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **Right before we go into the chapter, some reviews have been placed and as my job and pride as a writer. I MUST RESPOND.**

 **Neo: Oh they will ;D**

 **Tiderider: Thanks and my writing is nothing special but I appreciate it. Also, your vote for Ahri and Sona has been added.**

 **Guardian-v: You that one vote bro XD and yes adding Diana into this would be a bit confusing to the readers.**

 **Guest: Another one for team Katarina and Ashe down. That little section that I had for Jayce and Heimer was a little something that I just randomly thought of XD.**

 **Without further ado, let's read shall we?**

 **-X-**

"Don't move or we'll shoot!" The men in suits ordered as they formed a tighter circle around Q with their guns ready to fire, "This is your final warning sir!"

Q didn't answer or comply as he merely willed his ki into his hands before slamming them into the ground and yelled, " **Earth Form: Subterranean Shock**!"

The ground shook violently as his energy surged into the earth and shook it. Pebbles danced on top of rocks and leaves fell down from the trees as they shook with their home. The chirping of birds intensified as a flock of them escaped from the trees as well as scurrying squirrels running away from their holes.

The men's knees wobbled as they tried to adapt to the phenomenon that was happening and Q took it as an opening before knocking out two on each of his side with a ki empowered punch to the solar plexus that left them out of breath as they flew back a few feet and fell to the ground unconscious.

He took one step forward as the gunman took aim at his temple and let loosed a single round that barely grazed him before hitting the dirt. The Ionian brushed aside the weapon with his right hand fluidly before moving in with his left and gave a precise chop to the neck that instantly cause the man's posture to relax and fall to the ground.

Q heard the shifting of grass behind him before doing a huge backflip that landed him on the shoulders of one of the men in suits. The man stayed struggled to keep the balance as Q stood on his shoulders with his hands behind his back while identifying all the enemies.

"4 left." Q said to himself before looking over to Ezreal who was standing in front of three more, "Plus them."

Sensing a suddening incoming presence, Q chopped the man he was standing on with the back of his bare heel that he was for certain cracked the guy's nose judging from the sound before hopping off to dodge a **Mystical Shot** from Ezreal.

The four remaining men around him instantly surrounded him as they tried to secure him again. Q didn't let that happen as he yanked the rifle from the man that got near him first before batting him in the head with the butt of the gun. He tried to do the same with the guy on his other side but the man held on. Q merely shifted himself toward the man before sending an elbow into his face that left the suited man a bloody mess on his face. Another one down as the last two came at him with battle cries with the butt of their weapons before they swung at him as the ends hit. A small triumphant grin came onto their faces before it was replaced by a pained expression.

Q had thrust a fist deep into both of their guts, knocking the air out of them before they rolled off him and onto the ground in a semi conscious state.

"Well Mr. Q," Ezreal said with his gauntlet still aimed at the Ionian, "Looks like they weren't kidding when they said you were a monster."

"Call me what you want." Q said as he turned around and started towards Ezreal and his men, "But know that you are not leaving here with that statue."

The last three men in suits already had their guns raised and shot a few warning rounds at Q's feet but he was already ahead of them as he tapped into his ki.

" **Wind Form: Cloud Explosion**!"

A thick cloud of white vapor appeared around Q as the spell finished and enveloped him in cover before it started towards the group.

"Don't fire!" Ezreal shouted as he pushed the aiming barrels to ground, " We need him alive!"

The cloud of engulfed the group completely as the men in suits could barely see in front of them. One of them started to verbally panic before he was slapped above the head by one of his colleagues.

"Can it Simmons!" The leader ordered, "Jack what's your take on this?"

No answer.

"Jack! Where are you?!" The leader said as he raised his gun to the scopes, "Simmons report."

No answer at all.

"Simmons? I swear to god if you're fucking with me." The leader said into the cloud, "Just wait till I- hurk!"

An arm wrapped around his throat as his lungs choked from lack of air before a few seconds passed as he went under in a heavy thud.

Ezreal had long made his way out of the mist with an **Arcane Shift** and watched the cloud intently for any form of movement. He heard sounds of rustling grass from the mist as the explorer held his ground and waited.

Barely a few seconds passed as the mist dissipated as fast as it appeared to reveal the last of his men on the ground, not moving at all. However, that wasn't the thing that worried him, it was where Q had gone.

Ezreal quickly turned around with his gauntlet charged up and ready to fire to find nothing. He did a complete 360 degree turn but he didn't see the Ionian anywhere.

"Up!" The sudden realization came over him as he looked up while pulling back on the gauntlet and released the charge up into the air.

The projectile hit nothing but open air as it eventually disappeared into the sky.

"Not there then-"

Ezreal was promptly sent flying through the air by a foot to his face. He banged against the metal frame of the helicopter with a loud ding before shaking his head to regain his bearings and looked at Q.

"Leave this place." He said with a solemn look, "And never return."

Ezreal growled at him before looking around and weighing his options. He could actually try to fight him but with all his men down with only the pilot still standing made his chances of beating Q a hell lot lower. He looked around and set his eyes on Noona's statue for a moment before and idea came over to him.

Ezreal started to charge up a bolt of energy as the familiar blue energy bow formed on his gauntlet. Q saw the scene before forming his own projectiles in his hand.

" **Mystic Shot**!"

" **Ki Form: Daggers of Regret**!"

The Explorer quickly unloaded an entire clip of energy bolts at Q and the general area around him. Black ki daggers were launched right back at Ezreal with deadly precision as each knife sliced through a **Mystical Shot** , cutting it in half before it hit the area around him as the ground, trees, and rocks were riddled with burns.

Ezreal got hit by a few daggers on his thighs, side, and shoulder before falling to the ground in pain. It wasn't only the physical pain that sent him to his knees but a sudden foreboding thought appeared that weakened the knees.

Q quickly looked back to see that Noona's statue was unharmed fortunately.

A large amount of energy gathering caught the Ionians attention as he quickly turned to see a bright light gathering in the middle of Ezreal's gauntlet before he looked at the way it was to see the the trail of shot.

Q's eyes followed the path as he was confused as it missed him by quite a bit before he found its target and the sense of cold dread came over him.

"No!" He yelled as the Ionian quickly ran in front of the statue before placing his right palm on the ground, " **Earth Form: Stone Guard**!"

The ground shifted for a bit and a block of rock rises up halfway before abruptly returning into the mountain.

Q collapsed onto his face as he let out several ragged breaths before trying to push himself up but failed. The fact that he managed to still stand after having no food and little to no water at all these past few days was already crazy enough. But throw in getting shot, stabbed, and sliced? At this point, people would've thought of him as a fucking maniac that wouldn't die or that he wasn't human.

Ezreal managed to get up before taking aim at Q while looking through his gauntlet to aim. If he could take out one of Q's leg then the Explorer could bring him before transporting everything back to Piltover.

He pulled back on the blue energy bow before taking aim at Q's leg. If he hit the statue then he could just blame it on the Ionian and he wouldn't be charged anything.

Suddenly, a small and repetitive clink sound filled the air as Ezreal had a sinking feeling deep inside his gut, as if it was telling that he heard this sound from somewhere before. Shaking away the doubt, blaming it on the weird knives that Q hit him with before aiming at the Ionians leg and arms, his move fully charged.

" **True Shot Barra-** "

Ezreal almost finished his call before something sharp hooked onto his right side and made him jerk his aim sideways.

The **True Shot Barrage** went flying up towards the sky and sliced through a few trees, leaving behind a burned cross section of the trunk while the top fell down towards the ground with the leaves scraping the sides of other trees.

Ezreal's hand went to his side before feeling for what had grabbed him and miss the shot. He touched the object while keeping his gaze on the downed Ionian, feeling a bony sort of frame, before his eyes widened at the familiar sight as he looked down. A sickly green glowing bone sickle had latched onto him attached to a similar looking chain. There was only one person that used a hook like this and the Explorer had both the pleasure and displeasure meeting on several occasions.

A bony hand grabbed his neck before slamming Ezreal against the frame so hard that it made a dent in the metal.

"Ack!" Ezreal hacked out as his windpipe was being squeezed by the skeletal hand.

"Let me go Thresh!" Ezreal rasped out while trying to remove death grip on his throat, his legs flailing wildly, "The League has rules for this!"

"I do not care for rules when there is a grave at danger." Thresh said in his spectral voice with his green ghostly flames engulfing his skull, giving him the appearance of a reaper, "Even if the league did come down on me. Do you really think that I'm that much of a fool to let that happen?"

"Hurk!" Ezreal choked out as his face slowly started to turn purple from the lack of oxygen reach his body.

"Hmph." Thresh scoffed before reaching into the Explorer's pouch and retrieved a single health potion. He examined it for a few moments before nodding in satisfaction and released his death grip onto Ezreal's neck.

The Prodigal Explorer landed on his feet before rubbing his slowly swelling neck with his free hand while glaring at the Warden.

"Remember this and remember it well Ezreal: I do not care for those living and my souls do not count." Thresh said with his flaming eyes set onto the blonde, "However, I have taken an interest in this monument and you shouldn't. This monument belongs to this man here, regardless of what a piece of paper says."

Ezreal said nothing as he reached into his pouch and took out another health potion to help with his injuries and strength.

Thresh walked over to where Q laid before looking down at the Ionian with his flaming spectral face.

"So you're the one she calls Q." Thresh stated rather than asking while bending down to his knees for a better look, "You look like your average human but you aren't."

"You know what they say." Q said while pushing himself up before managing to properly sit on his rear with a big sigh, "Looks can be deceiving."

Thresh looked the man up and down, taking note on the amount of injuries that he sustained but was still standing despite all odds.

"I'm sure that you know who I am Q." Thresh asked while casually swinging his hook in his right hand.

"Of course, You're Thresh the Chain Warden from the Shadow Isles." Q said with a raised eyebrow, unsure where the conversation was going.

"So you must know what I do for a living then?" Thresh said while holding up his lantern of souls, giving it a small shake causing the inhabitants to wail out, "What do you think of me now hmm?"

"Honestly, I'd say that you are one sick son of a bitch making those souls suffer for so long." Q said while looking straight into the Warden's eyeless eye.

"Now don't you think that wouldn't be such a good thing to say to your savior?" The Warden said while throwing the health potion up and down in his left hand, "Especially since I have the only thing that can help you right now?"

"I know that but I also know that it's better to accept the ugly truth than a good lie." Q said while cracking his neck, sighing in relief at the several audible pops before beginning to work on his back, "But I do respect you a great deal as well."

"Oh, how so?" Thresh questioned while crossing his arms over where his chest would be.

"To be able to deal with thousands of screaming souls while fending off outsiders on your territory is a lot of work." Q said honestly while nodding towards the Warden, "Plus, to stand by your principles is enough for me already."

The Chain Warden's face almost split open with how big the grin he had on was before letting out a haunting laugh that lowered the temperature around them by a few degrees.

"I like you kid." Thresh said before tossing Q the health potion, "Now I got a message from your girlfriend to you personally."

"What is it?" He said while chugging the health potion, the burns and cuts healing themselves instantly.

"One word." Thresh said while holding up a skeletal finger, "-"

"Save it." Q interrupted the Chain Warden before wiping away the red elixir on his lips with his arm and stood up , "I already know the message."

"Oh really?" Thresh said with grin while watching the Ionian retrieve several rations from the helicopters compartment before devouring them in the matter of seconds, "Now what that be?"

"Simple." Q said as he let out a loud burp after wiping his mouth clean with his arm of an entire crew's emergency meals that would've lasted them several days, "Even though me and Noona were only together for about a year, I knew what she always wanted."

"Whatever." Ezreal said with a shrug, still bitter from losing to the Ionian despite outnumbering him, "Since Thresh's vouching for you, I won't take the statue."

"Thanks but you owe me a favor and I'm cashing it in now." Q said as he rubbed his belly in content before sitting up straight and looked at the Explorer with a serious gaze.

"Shoot. Least I can do for you." Ezreal said as he hopped into the copilot's seat, swinging his legs outside the cockpit.

"What's going on in Piltover?" Q asked blatantly while looking up at the blonde, "Like details man. I know that a couple of days passed but what's been really, really going on."

"Well it's been about 3 to 4 days since you pulled that stunt in the stadium. You know, with your giant black wolf." Ezreal said while making spreading out his arms trying to make a reference, "Half the city is on a manhunt for you and more than that are just outright scared of you."

"Can't blame them." Q said, nodding in agreement, "For them to believe someone like me can make such a monster before starting to fight the other Champions. I would be surprised if they weren't scared of me after that."

"Yeah, scared enough to call in a few Champions from the Institute of War to help with the search." Ezreal said messing with his gauntlet, "Me included."

"Obviously." Q deadpanned, "Anything else? Is it true that Vi's getting married?"

"Well yeah that's the only thing that's the whole city's been talking about other than you. The wedding is today and it's a big one located at Fred's estate." Ezreal said while leaning back on the copilot's seat with a smug grin, "However, only the most prestigious people were invited and of course I was one of them."

"You a prestigious person?" Q said with a raised eyebrow small smirk, "More like errand boy if you ask me."

"Anyway." Ezreal said while directing a small glare towards the Ionian, "I was surprised to hear that Vi was actually getting married to that twerp. That guy is more trouble than he's worth."

"How so?"

"He has a long record of crimes such as pickpocketing, gang-related, fights, and much more were filed against him but none of them really stuck being that he's the son of one of the government officials. Hell he wouldn't have made it into the police academy if his daddy didn't make a phone call to the police commissioner's office." Ezreal said with annoyance, "He comes into my museum exhibits with his buddies and trashes the place every now and then when they're drunk."

"Well you know what they say: they always want the bad boys." He said with a sad smile before he heard what Ezreal said and his head snapped up comedically, "Wait, they trash the museum exhibits? Why?"

"The hell if I know." Ezreal said while taking out his notebook, "They were lucky that the only thing that was missing was a energy stone or else that donation his father made wouldn't have made a difference."

"What was the stone?"

"It was something that one of my employees excavated from an old temple. It was locked in a chest as well so he thought it was important and brought it to me to inspect of course." Ezreal said while flipping through the pages, "I cracked open the box and it was just there, laying inside with a tightly wound up piece of paper with some old runes on it."

"What did the runes say?" Q asked while walking over to the Explorer and accepted the journal before looking over the runes.

"Something about it being an energy source that was used back in the day during the rune wars." Ezreal said while leaning back in his chair again, "Sure enough, when I tested it, it conducted magic like it was supposed to but it wasn't much and we already had hundreds more that could've transferred much more magic. That's why I wasn't too angry when it went missing."

Q flipped over the pages of the old and packed journal before landing on the page that described the stone with a small sketch of it and the box included. The stone, according to the notes, was no bigger than an average man's pinky and was an unearthly green color. Shaped like an oval and glowed whenever magic was near it, it was eventually placed as an energy stone and put up for display.

"What about the box?" He asked while looking up at the blonde, "You said that it came with a box right?"

"Next page."

He turned the page and looked at the description under a small illustration of the chest. It was a sturdy chest about the size of a small watermelon made with a cast iron shell that was tarnished due to the constant exposure of the elements over the years. An iron lock secured the chest with handles on each side for easy transportation. There was nothing special about the container other than a chain-like emblem on the very top.

"So there was nothing too weird about the box?" Q asked while rubbing his chin.

"Nothing anymore different from the one's I've seen in all of my time exploring." Ezreal said with a light shrug, enjoying the small breeze coming by, "I figured that the chains on it were like a family marking from back in the old days so I just you know, brushed it aside."

Q furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the box closer. It does just look like an ordinary box that one would store objects of value and such. Now an ordinary person would dismiss this and then move on, but the thing with Q was that, he wasn't normal at all. He knew that all things in life happen for a purpose and whatever purpose led to the stone to be missing troubled him.

"Hey Thresh!"

The Chain Warden walked over to the Ionian before looking down at him with as his looming height casted a shadow over Q and he asked, "Yes?"

"Have you seen this kind of stone or box anywhere?" Q said, unfazed by the tall soul keeper, "It must be important if Fred if he went through the trouble of stealing it from a museum. Especially one that belonged to a Champion of the city while asking his daddy to pay for damages and reparations.

Thresh looked down and his flaming eyes glazed over the texts before landing on a description of the two items. He said nothing while his mind dug up memories of the items that were brought into his vault until he remembered the symbol of chains before laughing ominously into the sky.

Ezreal's hand subconsciously reached towards his gauntlet at the sight of the laughing spectral while Q merely raised his eyebrows at Thresh.

"I'm guessing that you've seen this before Thresh?" Q deadpanned as he looked up at Thresh.

"It's been a very long time since I've seen this insignia but yes I know what it is that you're looking at." Thresh said as he crossed his arms, "It was back when I was still a human and I suppose you could say a guard for a deep underground vault filled with forbidden items that would've changed the very course of history if it were to reach the outside world."

Ezreal immediately bolted to attention at such items and opened his mouth before Thresh cut him off with a skeletal hand raised.

"And no I do not remember where the location of the vault is and even if I did." Thresh said before striding over to Ezreal and leaned over to where their noses almost touched, "I would not give it to a puny human like you who takes sacred artifacts without a single care in the world and not care about the consequences of such."

"Hey! I am the Prodigal Explorer who does things that people older than me couldn't even dream of! They teach classes about me! Books! Movies!" Ezreal shouted and was about to continue on his rant until Q forcibly calmed him down by separating the two Champions and urged Thresh to continue.

"As I was saying." Thresh said while making space between himself and the Explorer, "I do not remember where the items were kept but I do remember most of them. One of the more fleeting ones is this one."

The spectral pointed towards the symbol of the box with a lone finger before continuing, "I actually remember this one quite fondly because it showed up right after I had, how do you say, "examined" a certain being that had been placed into my care by my supervisors."

Ezreal merely glared at the Warden's actions while Q said, "And?"

"The insignia belongs to a noble family back then called the Albis family." Thresh said as he looked between Q and Ezreal, "They were a rich and very influential family back when the Rune Wars was going on thanks to their specialty."

"Which was?" Q asked with his eyebrow raised.

"They were notorious for one thing and one thing only," Thresh said while pausing for dramatic effect, "Slavery."

"Slavery?" Q said as his body tensed, "Are you sure?"

"I'm not just sure but I am certain." Thresh said, "There were numerous items that I had received from the surface and most of them had that emblem on it."

"What were the items?" Ezreal asked.

"Common things that one would use to enslave their victims." Thresh said with a shrug, "Whips, collars, branding irons, you name it."

"So what about the stone that Ezreal found in the box?" Q asked while jamming a finger towards the sketch, "What's so good about this stone that would make Fred break into a museum and steal it?"

"The stones that I received were alway locked inside a chest and those stones, after being placed on a person, would be able to control their every action with just a single word." Thresh said while holding up a finger, "You could change the very way that they live and go about their life if you say the right words."

"What about the paper that it said that it was an energy stone?" Ezreal asked.

"Most likely it was put inside the box to cover the true identity of the stone." Thresh answered, "Remember, these stones would be able to control a person's actions when used so I wouldn't be surprised that they would try to hide it."

Q tensed up and dread started to fill him as he remembered what Caitlyn had told him about Vi. If what Thresh said was true, she could be very well be in danger.

"Thresh!"

"Yes?" The Warden responded.

"Are you for sure that the stone that Fred has is a slavery stone?" Q said while looking at Thresh in the eye.

"I would bet my lantern on it Q." Thresh said seriously before looking at Ezreal, "I take pride in my knowledge at least instead of stealing them."

Ezreal leaped to his feet and started going off on Thresh with insults that Q never thought he would hear in his lifetime before shaking his head at the blonde's pride. He had to save Vi but it couldn't hurt him to change into more decent clothing before going.

He walked over to Noona's pedestal before kneeling and said a silent prayer with his hands clasped in the middle. A few minutes passed as he said his prayer and Thresh stood respectfully by while Ezreal started hauling the unconscious bodies of his men back onto the helicopter.

He washed his body lightly, courtesy of a rag from Ezreal and several canteens of water from the helicopter before dressing into the new uniform that Noona bought for him that fateful day. Finally, Q stood up tall and proud before looking down at himself and burned his old clothes with a fire provided by Thresh. The ashes floated upwards before being blown away by light breeze and into the morning.

"Looking like a living man Q." Thresh joked as he watched the Ionian clean himself up before making his way towards the helicopter, "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm pretty sure that it's obvious what I'm going to do." He said as he hopped into the helicopter passenger bay, careful to not step on any of the unconscious guys, "Also, her word was really simple and even a child could've guessed it. Go."

Thresh grinned at Q's answer before nodding and stepped back a few feet to watch the helicopter to take off with it's rotors making an almost mesmerizing beat to the wind. Despite having lived hundreds of years, the Chain Warden couldn't help but appreciate the advancements of man with it's technology based on the past. It made him happy to know that man could live on and for him to have an endless supply of souls to reap to his enjoyment.

He watched as the helicopter flew over to the edge before beginning its descent towards the city of Piltover. Thresh walked over to the edge and looked down to see Q look back up at him before giving the Warden an ecstatic wave before the helicopter disappeared from his view.

That man Q was something else. Despite being beat down after living in the forest for so long without food or water, he still managed to beat off the odds of being outnumbered and while fighting, he considered the safety of the one thing of Noona he had left over his own. Thresh knew that Q was prepared to die to defend that statue and he had no doubt about it. Even when he was at his mercy, Q still stood strong and that alone gained his full respect. Q was to say the least an interesting man indeed and the Chain Warden was rubbing his chin with two of his bony fingers in wonder.

"I hope you're not thinking of enslaving my boyfriend Thresh."

He quickly turned around to face Noona, who was still dressed in the same outfit the day she was killed with the blood stains easily identifiable on the white material, who was tapping her foot on the ground with a stern face.

"Of course not ma'am!" Thresh said while rubbing the back of his head of flames sheepishly and looked up towards the sky, "I was merely thinking about how he would save those- ow, ow, ow!"

Noona reached up to the Chain Warden and grabbed his ear harshly before yanking it down to her eye level. The 7-foot spectre fell down to a 5 foot 8 barefoot female who was barely a third of Thresh's size but was still able to make him get down to his knees.

"How many times have I told you that I know when you lie!" Noona said with fire in her eyes as she glared at a kneeling Thresh while crossing her arms over generous chest, "Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes ma'am." Thresh muttered as he found the thought of kneeling to someone like Noona in his position was just plain humiliating. He thought that he was the one's that was supposed to control the ghosts of the dead, not the other way around. It was like having his own mother nag at him for all the things that he did wrong and it was just as bad.

Noona visibly calmed down as she let out a sigh before walking over to the edge and looked towards the direction that the helicopter went.

"He's grown up." Noona said with a sad smile as she placed a hand over her heart.

Thresh got up from his knees before joining Noona by the edge while following her gaze downwards.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't move on with the rest of your life." Thresh said while shaking his head, "Like, I understand that Q is special and all but is it worth spending the rest of your eternal life in the mountains?"

"Thresh, from personal experience, how many serious relationships have been in?" Noona asked suddenly while turning towards the Warden.

"Let me see." Thresh said as he tapped his chin with a single finger several times, "Other than a few flings back when I was still flesh and bone, none really. I spent most of my time as a human in the archives guarding artifacts."

"Exactly." Noona said with finale and a smile while looking back down the ledge, "You don't know what the feeling of true love is and what it compels a person to do."

"Love is what gets a man killed." Thresh disagreed with another shake of his head, "Believe me Noona. I am one of few people who have lived past their lifeline and I am older than most cities today. The things that I've seen man do for "true love" as you call it are not for the light-hearted."

"But you've also seen the positive side of it haven't you?" Noona said while not looking towards him, "The things that it has achieved, the things that it has done, the families that were created, and the good things that happened because of it match the bad."

"I suppose." Thresh said as he nodded downwards, "How did he know what I was going to say? I know it was only one word but still."

"Well you know what they say." Noona said as she leaned against Thresh's large frame, "Love knows best."

Thresh looked down at Noona before slowly wrapping his cloak around her and brought the woman in for a friendly side hug.

"You know, when this is all over Noona." Thresh said while looking towards the city that was finally uncovered from the storm clouds, "I promise that I'll get you to move on and into heaven without any problems."

Noona was silent as she listened to Thresh's statement before going into a fit of giggles. The Chain Warden looked down with a confused face before being pulled down to her height as a pair of lips planted themselves on his cheek.

"You know." Noona said as she wrapped herself in Thresh's cloak more, "You're awfully sweet for a guy that torments souls for a living."

"What can I say?" Thresh asked while pulling Noona closer in a friendly manner before cackling loudly in the calm morning sky with the sun over him, "I have my moments."

-X-

"So where exactly are we going?!" Ezreal asked while looking back at Q.

"Where did Matthew want you to drop off my statue?!" He yelled over the wind, "He's probably holding Caitlyn there as well if I heard the transmission right!"

"What was the transmission?!" Ezreal asked.

"That the package had been picked up by reinforcements and that you guys were coming in to pick up the statue!"

"Now that you say that!" Ezreal said while pointing to the pilot their intended destination, "I did see another helicopter passing us by while we were heading up the mountain!"

"Well that explains it!" Q yelled as he stuck his head out the door and looked down on the city.

The sun was nearing its highest position so the Ionian figured that it was nearing noon time soon.  
The city was a beautiful sight from several hundred feet in the air as the buildings slowly went by and the pedestrians were as small as ants. Gears extending from factories were the size of his pinky as he put the two between each other and compared the size. Steam lazily floated up to the sky from some buildings while pigeons flew by in a scattered formation, steering clear of the giant metal bird as they went on their way. A few skyscrapers decorated the city as a large circular area at the far end of the city was dedicated to government officials and served as city hall in times of emergency. The sea covered one side of the sea while the other where they were flying from was the range of mountains that he buried Noona in.

"Get ready Q!" Ezreal shouted, shaking the Ionian out of his thoughts, "We're nearing the drop off point!"

Q looked out the window again before seeing a medium sized skyscraper with glass windows covering almost the entirety of the building save for the bottom portion near the ground, presumably to help support the whole thing.

"There's a helipad at the top of the roof!" Ezreal said without looking back, "Only problem is that if anyone sees you then this whole mission is fucked!"

"Then I won't be seen."

"What did you say?!" The blonde asked while looking behind him to find the a bunch of unconscious bodies but no Ionian.

"Q?" Ezreal said in disbelief as he looked around to find him.

"Control this is Transport 820 requesting permission to land on helipad with the Prodigal Explorer and crew over." The pilot spoke clearly through his mouthpiece.

 _"This is control to Transport 820. You are cleared for landing over. Also, be advised an armed security squad will be present to check and escort the Prodigal Explorer to Mr. Langley, over."_ The staticky sound of the voice of the control sounded through Ezreal's headpiece as well.

"Roger that control, preparing to land." The pilot said as he slowly eased down towards the giant H written on a concrete landing pad.

Three men dressed in the same style suits were already standing by on the helipad when the helicopter landed, their suits holding their ground against the winds. They weren't holding any weapons but Ezreal knew that each one of them had a holstered pistol and a form of melee weapon tucked away somewhere.

"Sir! The boss wishes to speak with you!" The suit in the middle yelled over the helicopter blades, "We'll be your escorts for your time here!"

"All right then!" Ezreal said while climbing out of the cockpit as the pilot turned off the rotors, "Grab your guys out of the passenger bay."

One of the men threw open the passenger door and revealed several of the men in suits still unconscious and on the floor. Ezreal released the breath that he was holding as he saw that Q was nowhere to be found.

"What happened to them?" One of the suits asked, "Looks like these guys were beaten pretty badly."

"Yeah we ran into some... trouble if you would say." Ezreal said while walking past the guards briskly, "Now come on! I want to have a word with your boss."

The guard nodded before pointing towards the helicopter and said, "Edward, you help Jake with getting our guys to the infirmary while I get Mister Ezreal to the boss."

The two men nodded before attempting to wake some of the men in suits to save them the trouble of carrying all of them.

"Mister Ezreal if you would please." The guard said respectfully while bowing and gestured towards the roof door, "He is expecting you."

Ezreal, feeling the respect despite his true mission, walked with his back straight and hands behind his back towards the door before the guard followed.

Edward slapped a few of his colleagues in the face in hopes of waking them but failed.

"Man someone gave these guys one hell of a beating." Edward said as he turned them around while looking at the injures, "I see bruises, broken bones, and such. Look, even the squad leader got took down pretty quick with that bruise around his neck."

"So squad leader got choked into submission?" Jake said while adjusting the leaders head a bit so he could see the neck, "I see bruising all around the neck so you're probably right. Surprised that it didn't kill him."

A man in a suit and sunglasses stirred in the corner of their vision as he slowly rose up while rubbing his head.

"Bro are you okay?" Edwards asked as he gave the waking man a hand out of the helicopter, "What the hell happen to you?"

"Ugh, that dude had a mean jab." The man said as he rubbed his jaw, "Holy shit."

"Man I'm glad I didn't sign up for the retrieval mission." Jake said while nudging Edward with a grin, "Now let's get these guys to the infirmary."

"Wait a minute Jake." Edwards said as he looked at the just waking up man, "Since when did we have an Ionian as a guard? Like, I thought all the ones that the boss hired were on janitor or cooking duty?"

"Now that you say that." Jake said while rubbing his chin, "The only Ionian that I know works here as a guard was Zu but he's supposed to be on holiday today."

Edwards turned around while asking, "Hey what's your name ag-"

The last thing that he saw was something shiny and his world quickly turned black and painful.

Hearing the nose, Jake also turned around while asking, "What hap-"

A sudden force to his neck caught Jake's breath in his throat before a lightness came over the guard and slumped down unconscious.

The man fixed his cuffs before taking off his sunglasses to look at the two unconscious guards.

"Well that was easy." Q said as he squinted a bit to admire his handiwork before bringing a hand up and rubbed his eye in annoyance, "Damn I need to get new glasses."

Granted he didn't need glasses to see but being short sighted is never fun while trying to see what's coming at you from afar. His old one broke back at the stadium a few days ago in that one incident.  
He held up his right hand to look at the cover that he made for Fiora's sword a few days ago before unsheathing it partially to admire the craftsmanship.

It was an impressive piece of work as Q slid his finger along the blade and turned it a bit to reflect a bit of the sunlight from the sun above him. It even partly reflected his face as he gazed into the metal to signify that the metal had been very well treated. The guard itself was a nice brass color while the handle had been wrapped in a white kind of cloth, maybe linen, to help with the grip.

The sword itself was perfect for Fiora's style: light, durable, and formidable.

As he sheathed the sword, Q couldn't help but let his mind wander to the Grand Duelist. The tearful face that she had on almost broke his heart just by looking at it. He had to apologize no matter what.

Q pulled the two unconscious guards onto the helicopter before putting a finger to his lips while looking at the pilot, who in return nodded with a smile before zipping an imaginary zipper across his face.

The Ionian gave a grin before retrieving a key card from Edward and fedora before putting the hat and sunglasses back on to complete his disguise. He gave the pilot one last nod before making his way down the flight of stairs.

The dress shoes that he borrowed from one of the men in suits clacked on the white floor with every step that he took. Paintings adorned almost every wall that he walked past while some of the walls were see through to reveal the room inside. Often it was some form of entertainment room with a pool table, bar, and etc.

As Q made his way down the hall and passing by multiple guards, who paid him no mind besides a few greetings as he kept his sunglasses pushed all the way up and fedora down, before stopping in front of an elevator and waited for one to come to his floor.

A ding ringed through the halls as the elevator reached his floor before sliding open to reveal a chef pushing a cart of food.

Q squeezed into a corner before giving the cook a big smile, who returned a nervous one before selecting his floor number and the metal doors closed before descending.

Elevator music slowly passed the time as the cook started playing with his cuffs.

"Say." Q said suddenly, jolting the cook out of his habit, "Easy there bud I just got a question. Who you taking all this food to?"

The cook relaxed visibly before letting out a breath and said with a proud smile, "It's all for Mister Langley and his guest the famous Prodigal Explorer, Ezreal!"

"Wow. Nicely done." Q said with while nodding his head with a fake smile on his face, "Must be an honor to serve both of them right?"

"Yes it is sir." He said with a slight nod before smiling brightly while adjusting his attire, "I must look my best for this. How do I look?"

"You look fine man just remember to smile." Q said with a dry smile before asking, "You know which floor is the one that is the guard center sort of? I need to report in to command but I'm a bit new to the building."

"Umm, I think it's on floor number 21 or you could ask the receptionist below for more ." The chef said as the elevator dinged and it's door slid open and he pushed his cart through, "Well nice talking to you sir and wish me luck!"

Q gave the man a small wave as the elevator door before frowning as he pressed the round 21 button and it lit up before the Ionian felt his body feel slightly lighter as the contraption descend.

If he could find the camera room, then maybe he could find where Caitlyn was located and rescue her. Only problem was that he had to find it while passing by several armed guards and employees while he was an enemy of the city. Not only that but everyone knew what he had looked like with the media spreading the news about the monster at the stadium.

The elevator dinged as he reached his floor and the doors opened to reveal three guards chatting happily as they brushed past Q, not paying him any mind. He exited the elevator in a semi quick stride while pushing his hat further down, hoping that no one would notice him while he passed by the guards.  
As soon as he heard the elevator doors close, Q let loose the breath that he was holding in before looking around the floor.

It was like the upper floor that he was at but there were fewer glass windows probably to hide the main security force of the building and what not. A few guards walked around in a search pattern as they looked around for anything suspicious. There was the reception desk a couple of meters in front of him.

Q casually walked up and ringed the little bell that was placed on the counter to catch the receptionist's attention before asking, "Hello?"

A pretty brunette dressed in a business suit with her hair in a tight scrunchie looked up and flashed him a smile before asking, "Yes?"

"Hi I'm just looking for the camera room." Q said while pointing upwards with a slight smirk and lied, "Mr. Langley is having a "private" meeting upstairs with one of his clients and he sent me to make sure that it was "private" if you catch my drift."

The receptionist cocked her head to the side as she thought about his words until the sudden realization dawned onto her and her face went bright red hands covered each cheek in embarrassment.

"Yeah." Q said as a grin opened up from his smirk, "So if you would kindly point me to the surveillance room so I can get the guys to cut the tape for say an hour or so and we'll be up and running the instant an hour is done. Cool?"

"Umm, let me give him a quick call first to verify." The receptionist said as she tried to pick up the phone but Q's sudden capture of her wrist stopped her, which made her look up at him with wide eyes, "Sir?"

"While I do admire your alertness, in fact it makes me like you even more." He said with sincerity, which opted a a light blush from the receptionist, before smiling mischievously while letting go of her, "I'm warning you that if you call his office right now that all you're gonna get is a lot of... activity."

The receptionist's blush darkened as she pulled away from the phone and pointed him to her right.

"Walk that way and three doors to your left should be the the room that you're looking for." The receptionist said meekly.

"Thanks." Q said while trying something he saw from a movie but never had the chance to. He patted the woman's hand and winked while biting his bottom lip for good measure before turning left and walked on down the hallway.

"Oh my god that was so hot."

Q almost tripped over himself before quickening his pace toward the surveillance room. He had not expected the girl to say that in the slightest and for the move to work. He had expected her to say something about him looked familiar or question the metal sheath with a sword handle sticking out of it.

Q shook his head while he passed by a few guards on the way to the surveillance room, moving Fiora's rapier to his side closest to the wall to avoid as much attention as possible.

He reached a plain metal door with a sign,

 **Surveillance Room**

 **Restricted Access**

There was a card reader by the door with its red light glowing an ominous red at whoever was trying to gain entry into the room.

Q took out the id that he took from Edward up on the rooftop before sliding it across the scanner and was surprised that it actually clicked open. Maybe restricted access meant only certain guards carried the card that unlocked the camera room or it just meant every fucking guard in the damn building.

But hey, he got in though.

Q pushed the door open to reveal two guards with their jackets off and huddling around a small screen in the corner as the surveillance system was running on at least a dozen monitors, showing almost everything that was going on in the building.

The Ionian looked between the giant surveillance station and the two men that were watching whatever they found more important than their actual job but hey he wasn't complaining.

They just made his job a hell lot easier.

Q sneaked up behind them before grabbing each one of their heads, careful to not alert them to his presence, and smashed them together in a painful crack.

The two guards didn't even know what hit them as they both slumped down onto the floor in an instant. Their chairs rolled towards him as their owners abandoned them and he walked up to the surveillance system before scrolling through the cameras.

Most of the cameras showed the upper floors with a good number of them directed at the entrance and on the ground floor. Others showed what was in the various floors in the skyscraper like modeling studio, a giant steel safe, dressing room, and etc.

However, the one thing that caught his attention while he was searching through the cameras was one that showed of a GIANT statue.

Now when he said giant he meant that the thing was probably as tall as the highest skyscraper in Piltover or not taller. It looked like an old warrior statue with a single round disk as a chest plate, plated shoulder pads, pants with knee guards and a headband covered the statue's forehead. Another camera view showed Q the face and it resembled someone who had swallowed a lemon with the features all scrunched up.

Q moved the camera view a bit to show the surroundings of the statue and it was mostly like an archeological dig site with metal frames holding up the roof, people using brushes to clear away light debris from the statue, and drills digging away at the walls.

 _"Why would a guy like Matthew care so much about a statue that he placed cameras on it."_ Q thought as he adjusted the camera more onto the statue, _"His father maybe?"_

Finally realizing that he was off task, Q quickly started searching through the cameras for any sign of Caitlyn at all.

He selected the ground floor and after seeing teenagers smoking outside on the side of the building, coworkers having sex in offices, and other guards flirting with secretaries, he finally found her.

The Sheriff of Piltover was lying on her side with her hands, feet, and even mouth were bound. She had on a tank top with jeans, thankful that she was at least decently dressed. He could see X trying to wake Caitlyn by licking her repeatedly on her face. It looked like they were in a standard looking holding cell with a bed, sink, and toilet tucked away into a corner.

The scene enraged Q tremendously as his grip onto the metal table strengthened until he realized what he was doing before releasing his hand. He looked down to see the metal slightly deformed from his strong grip before shrugging it away.

Q looked back up at the camera and looked into the top right corner before finding the cell number.

"AHHHH!"

A loud clatter and swishing of water followed the cry of a feminine voice as Q turned around to see the receptionist at the door standing over a couple cups of spilled coffee, her hands covering her face while looking between the two downed guards and him holding the sheath with Fiora's sword handle in full view.

Okay now he just realized how bad the situation looked.

"Umm, it's not what you think?" He said uncertainly while trying to smile.

"Security!"

"Okay then."

Q bolted out of the door while clutching Fiora's sword in one hand and the other pushed the receptionist away as he made his way back to the main area.

"Hold it right there!"

The sound of boots flooded the area as several guards surrounded him with batons in hand while civilians panicked and ran towards the elevators or locking themselves inside offices.

"Criminal Q you are under arrest for murder, attempted murder of several Champions, and endangering the public's safety!" One of the guards said out loud while brandishing his baton, "Surrender or else we will use force!"

Q said nothing as he looked around and saw that he was indeed surrounded. He could easily take on all of these guys but when he saw the terrified faces of the civilians, some of them he used to serve on a daily basis, it made him rethink his plan.

Fight or flight?

 _"It's only 20 stories."_ He thought to himself before breaking into a run past two guards and threw the sheath at the glass window. The metal sheathe passed right through glass leaving behind a spiderweb pattern from its entry point before dropping down the building. The glass gave away as soon as Q slammed into it before dropping into a free fall.

Q felt the wind rushing past him as he fell down towards the ground. Catching sight of something shiny in the air, he dived forward with his body straight and hands parallel to his sides before eventually catching up to the sword and snatching it back quickly.

While he did get back the sheath, Q was still free falling from 20 or so stories high on an expressway to become a splattered off on the sidewalk if he didn't do something fast.

Gathering up as much ki as he could, Q didn't have time to cast a spell so he forced all of it towards his feet like a sort of cushion before he hit the ground with a loud boom.

The ground below him cracked as a crater formed around his feet and a cloud of dust erupted . The force of the impact shook the ground in a small radius around him, causing a few ruptures and the civilians around him to back away in fear.

Q fell to his knees in exhaustion as his ki was depleted and therefore no more stunts like that while he had the seal on him.

He looked up to see sparkling light in the distance falling towards him, probably excess glass from his sudden escape. Falling pieces of glass wouldn't bother anyone until a rather sizable chunk caught his eye despite not having his glasses. A sudden wail caught the Ionian's attention as he looked back down to see a wailing familiar little girl holding her doll close to her chest. Not only that but if he was right, all that glass was heading right towards her.

He quickly pushed himself up with his fist before bolting towards the girl in desperation.

The bystanders made a human wall in front of the girl in hopes of stopping him but they were blind to the fact that she was in danger. A few people moved forward and tried to hold him down but he brushed past them quickly before unsheathing Fiora's rapier.

The crowd faltered from the sight of the blade but stood their ground. Q looked between the crowd for a weak link and changed his course towards a scared business man who was practically shaking in his expensive suit, before charging right at him.

As expected, the man pushed others as he tried to get out of Q's way to avoid getting stabbed before ducking with his hand covering his head.

He grinned before quickly sheathing the weapon and used the man's back as a step to propel him towards the little girl.

Q quickly grabbed the girl in his right and brought her to his chest before making short work of three meters away from where she was standing.

The glass hit the ground not a moment too soon in a shower of sparkles and well, glass breaking obviously. The big chunk that he saw earlier shattered on impact with the hard surface as it broke into smaller pieces before scattering in a wide area.

The crowd was silent as they watch the so called "monster" rescue a little girl from certain death.

He pulled away from the girl before brushing away a lock of hair from her and recognized her as Lieutenant's Hardy's daughter, Daphne, "Daphne?"

"Mister chef!" She exclaimed out loud.

"What are you doing here?" Q asked while setting the child down, "Where's your father?"

"He was looking for you up in that building!" She said while pointing up at the building that he was just in.

"Oh." Q looked up at the building for a few seconds before looking back at Daphne with a forced smile, "I'm sure that I'll meet him later but I am very, very busy right now!"

"Oh okay!" Daphne said excitedly before waving him goodbye enthusiastically , "I'll tell him you said hi!"

Q nodded with a big smile before starting to get up after patting Daphne's head softly.

"Well, well, well." A very smug voice said as Q heard a faint click sound, "Look who decided to show himself where he doesn't belong?"

Q quickly stood up and whipped around to see the barrel of a pistol pointing right at his forehead, a very shiny and very familiar barrel. Combine that with an equally smug face and many more guns pointed at him, his day just got a whole lot worse.

"Shit."

 **-X-**

 **A/N: THAT'S A WRAP WOOOO**

 **That's another chapter done and done. I didn't make it as far as I thought I would make this chapter but hey, 10k words is my goal for each chapter so yeah.**

 **Now onto a couple of things.**

 **Yes Fiora will be added into this love triangle because there was really only one vote for her so I said why tf not? XD**

 **Here are the polls for the next fanfic that I'm going to make after this:**

 **Ahri x OC x Sona: 8**

 **Katarina x OC x Ashe: 9**

 **OC x Syndra: 7**

 **Elise x OC x Diana: 1**

 **There's not much that I really have to say other than the next chapter might be delayed a bit due to school and a side project that I'm working on.**

 **Again, I want to thank you all for keeping with me on this story and I do quite appreciate all the support. Also, tell me what kind of mistakes I am making so I can improve or else I will keep on making the same mistakes. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already and I will see you all as soon as possible to see what happens next in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**


	15. Family always has your back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but for my own ideas. All rights and reserve goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **A/N: ALRIGHT!**

 **Welcome back everyone and I hope that the cold hasn't been affecting you guys too much if you live in America XD.**

 **Anyway, before we go into the story. As per usual, reviews has been posted and as a writer I must answer each and everyone one of them.**

 **Starting:**

 **Guardian-v: Yes the pairings to this story will be a now officially Caitlyn x Vi x OC x Fiora and your wish came true XD.**

 **Alfa: Well I'm glad that you liked it XD. Another one down for Ashe x OC x Katarina.**

 **Guest: Honestly, I figured that Jinx would be the third girl in this story but it's a bit too late for that right now so rip XD. Also, technically it's not a love triangle anymore since there's 4 people but who cares?!**

 **Guest: Most likely it's because she dated Q and such and such. Also, she felt bad for injuring him so much so I guess there's that too lul. Also, also, men are always being handled by women. Those in a relationship can relate XD.**

 **Yoshiro: YOSHA! I'm sorry I couldn't help it XD. Got you down for OC x Ashe. If you meant OC x Ashe x Katarina then please correct it and I will change it accordingly.**

 **Guest: You only had to say please XD. Got you down for Ashe x OC x Katarina.**

 **Flint101; You got it man. One more vote for Ashe x OC x Katarina.**

 **Reitakeda: Thanks and I wouldn't say that this story is too intense. It's moving a bit slower than I had hoped and the fucking plot is everywhere XD.**

 **RockandrollTothe: Thanks and I chose Thresh for a very, VERY specific reason. You will find out obviously in the later chapters. MUHAHAHAHAHA. And I got another one down for Ashe x OC x Katarina.**

 **Guest: Thank's lol and freaking Noona's scary when she's mad but everyone has that side to them believe it or not. Another one for Ashe x OC x Katarina here we go.**

 **Not gonna lie, I was pretty freaking surprised when one day I was checking my email and I saw just like four notifications pop up out of nowhere and I was like… wow. So I thank you everyone so much for that.**

 **Not only that but I'll make a deal with the readers. If I can get at least 60 reviews within 3-4 days of posting this chapter, I'll make the next chapter extra, EXTRA special. If you get the hint then congrats! If you don't, well you'll find out when the next chapter is released.**

 **I'm trying not to sound like a thirsty author wanting reviews but rather setting a challenge for everyone. Granted it's already going to be special because you know, if you want something more because a majority of the story is being typed from my phone. So anyway, 60 reviews within 3 to 4 days of me publishing this chapter will get an extra EXTRA special chapter. If it somehow hits 70, we'll expect a long chapter XD**

 **But without further ado, let's see what that cunt did to our beloved OC shall we?**

 **-X-**

Q's body banged against a concrete wall as he was thrown in there unceremoniously by Fred's bodyguards.

"Well then you fucking pricks." Q said as he stood up with his hands cuffed behind his back, "Could've been a bit more gentle."

"Now where's the fun in that?" The rookie cop said as he walked into the holding cell with two bodyguards flanking him, "Plus you are a criminal so you deserve this as much as the next person."

"I may be a criminal." Q said immediately before glaring at the man, "If anything, YOU are more of one than I will ever be."

"Whatever you say doggy." Fred mocked as he tried to finger Q's collar but he jerked away from the hand before growling, "Your dead girlfriend was right to give you that tag cause you're a bitch alright!"

Fred laughed out loud before moving towards the cell door, "I gotta get ready for my wedding fatty, see ya!"

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Fred asked smugly while turning around to look at him.

"At least." Q went down to his knees and bowed his head, "Promise me, from one man to another, that you'll take care of her."

"Oh I'll take care of her alright." Fred said at first, giving him a small amount of hope, "When I fuck her right in the pussy, oh yeah!"

His head shot up and a snarl escaped his mouth as he began to get up before being pushed down by both of his bodyguards. He tried to access his ki but remembered the seal that Caitlyn had put on him, restraining his energy and even his control.

"What? Did you really think that Vi accepted my proposal on her own?" Fred asked in disbelief, "I had to oh I don't know force her with a slavery stone for her to sign a single piece of paper!"

"You bastard!" Q struggled against the strength of the two bodyguards, "Caitlyn was right about you!"

"Oh you mean Cat?" Fred said while going into a thinking posture, "Yeah you wouldn't have to worry about her because she's already taken by Matthew. In fact, she's getting married today as well!"

"What the hell?!" Q shouted before being shoved down once more, remembering how Caitlyn acted up on the mountain, "There's no way she would agree to that and you only had one stone!"

"Who says that I only had one stone?"

Q's blood ran cold as the realization dawned on him that Fred could have more than one stone.

"Yes my ancestors were famous for their slavery techniques and my family isn't excluded." Fred bragged while emphasizing with waves of his hands, "How else did you think my family made it to the top?"

Q said nothing as he continued to glare at him as the constant strength of the bodyguards held him down. He barely listened as Fred continued to brag and brag how lucky and powerful he was and all that crap. He couldn't wait for the guy to leave until-

"Oh the sounds she makes when I hand her off to my friends and they fuck her-"

Q's mind snapped as his brain registered the words before he broke through the metal cuffs with brute strength and loud cry before rising to his feet.

"What the hell!" One of the bodyguards as they were thrown off guard by the sudden action as Fred retreated outside the cell door quickly, "Hold it you lit-"

A sudden left uppercut crashed into the bottom of his jaw and sent the guy up a few inches before dropping to the floor with a few of his teeth strewn across the floor.

Q shoved the other guard into the wall so hard that it caused dust to fall as well.

"YOU FUCKER!" Q roared as he flew at Fred with his fist cocked back ready to smash it into the guy's face until-

 **ZAAAAAAAP**

The Ionian let loose a constant cry of pain as tendrils of blue electricity arced from the door frame and connected with his body all in different places. His body felt as if every part was being burned by an open flame and attacked by a thousand needles. He couldn't move any parts of his body or see anything because he shut his eyes to endure the pain.

Q was thrown back by sudden impulse of electricity and onto the floor in a smoking heap. He could barely open his eyes as the thumping of his heart echoed throughout his body.

" _Did you really think that I was stupid enough to come into the cell with some handcuffs and two guards to protect me?"_ Fred's voice sounded muffled as it got closer to him before he kicked him in the side but Q couldn't feel a thing as his whole body was just numb, " _Well enjoy your nap in your new home because you're gonna be in her for a while."_

Q tried to sit up straight before falling back down on his front. He tried to move his arms but they just wouldn't listen. All he could do was mutter, " _Go to ~huff~ hell."_

Fred let out a mocking laugh before planting a foot firmly onto Q's face and said, "You first."

The rookie cop kicked him right in the nose, drawing blood, before motioning the injured guards to leave as they followed with the one that was slammed into the wall supporting the other.

The cell door slammed shut and Q's world became darker as the light above his cell went out and the light from the hallways casted a shadow of the metal bars from the small window at the top of his door. The sound of laughter and retreating footsteps filled the room before slowly disappearing until it was deathly silent.

After a few minutes of not seeing anything and numbness slowly going away, Q barely managed to move and prop himself up against the cement wall and blew from his nostrils the blood that had flowed from his broken nose.

" _Hopefully it doesn't stain."_ He thought before weariness and pain took him over in mere seconds.

Q opened his eyes to see Inner Q kneeling with glowing chains binding him to the ground that had a giant version of the seal with a crack in it set on the pitch black floor. Now that he thought about it, the entire landscape was just pitch black. The only light that he saw was from the seal that was on the back of his tag.

" **Look who woke up."**

Q swerved around to look at himself before narrowing his eyes and slowly walked over crisscrosses in front of the chained.

"You look well."

" **No thanks to that bitch that got this seal onto me."** Inner Q growled out with only his head moving, the rest of his body restricted by the chains of the seal, **"Only good thing she did was bringing us Noona's gift."**

"So you finally admit that she's dead?" Q asked with little hope in his voice and eyebrows raised.

" **NO!"**

"Figured." Q let out a sigh as he traced a finger along the crack that he made back up at the mountain, "Well you got what you wanted. Vi and Cait are out of my life, probably forever."

" **Good riddance to that."** Inner Q said, Q could almost imagine a smirk on his face, **"Now you can go back to Noona."**

"Noona is dead you fool!" Q yelled while jumping to his feet, "How many times do I have to tell you!"

" **Until you say she's alive!"** Inner Q said while struggling against his chains to no avail, **"You bastard!"**

Q was about to say something before shaking his head and sitting back down and said, "It's no point in arguing with you. If you were born from me, you're gonna be as stubborn as me. I obviously got it from-

" **Dad."**

"-dad."

They both looked up at each other and a few seconds passed before Q let out a small laugh as Inner Q chuckled before slowly relaxing, well as much as he could being restrained by the golden chains.

"I guess another thing is that we can't stay mad at each other for very long because you're me and I'm you." Q said while stretching out his legs, "I mean it really wouldn't make sense now would it?"

" **Agreed."**

"Now my question is why are you here? And why now out of all times?" Q said while looking at himself.

" **Your question is probably as good as my guess."** Inner Q said with a shrug, **"The last thing that I remembered with Noona was when you carried her up that mountain."**

Looks like he doesn't remember the fact that Noona died up there as well or when she was shot.

" **Anyway you gonna go save those girls or what?"**

"What?" Q's head shot up in shock, "Seriously?"

" **Remember I am you."** Inner Q said as he rolled his eyes, **"I may hate those bitches but that doesn't mean I'm not a man of morales. Plus I wanna give that rookie a damn good beating."**

"I guess that makes sense." Q said as he pushed himself up with his fists, "By the way, you said I woke up. How long was I out for?"

" **You were out for a long ass time actually."** Inner Q said as his brows furrowed together in concentration, **"I'd say for about 5-6 hours."**

"That damn oversized taser took a lot out of me than I expected." Q said as he rubbed his neck, "I'm guessing I can't count on you for help right?"

Inner Q shook his head and explained, **"I can't because of the seal remember? It was made originally to contain the powers of demons and only the person who casted the spell can undo it."**

"So Cait has to take this off me?" Q said as he raised a hand towards his collar, "I feel like we could remove it by unconventional means but I don't want to destroy it."

Inner Q nodded in agreement before his ear twitched and a small grin decorated his face.

Q catching the small action raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

" **Well congratulations Mister Q."** Inner Q announced with a grin and clapping his hands together, the smile oddly creepy with the pitch dark eyes, **"You just made bail!"**

"Wait what?" Q said as the world started to swirl and it went black once more.

The Ionian opened his eyes before squinting to the sudden exposure of light and leaned up further against the wall while trying to regain his bearings.

A rough touch brushed onto his cheeks as he blinked several times to get a better view until the 4th time revealed-

"Master Yi?"

" _Shh. Questions later child."_ The Wuju Swordsman whispered as he shushed him with a finger to his lips, _"We need to get you out of here and time is of the essence. Now hold out your arms so I can get those cuffs off of you."_

"Cuffs?"

Q looked down to see a ridiculously sized pair of steel gauntlets encasing his hands from his fingertips to about halfway of his arm.

"Oh."

Q managed to lift up his arms to about chest level and Master Yi unsheathed and raised his blade before chanting, " **Wuju Style**."

The blade of his sword started to glow a silvery white color before he brought it down. A few seconds later, the gauntlets broke apart into sharp pieces with the edges cut perfectly smooth.

A strong arm soon wrapped around his torso and lifted him up on one side and another person got his left.

"Brother Han? Jinse?" Q said as he recognized the two Ionians supporting him, "What are you two doing here?"

"Why else? Watch his head Jinse." Han said as he and Jinse carefully maneuvered Q out of the door, "Don't worry about that zapper because we disabled it beforehand so you won't get fried a second time."

"How did you guys know where I was?" Q said as he tried to stand by himself but his legs gave away and the Ionians caught him again.

"Easy there Little Brother." Jinse said as he and Han returned to supporting him, "The whole city is celebrating how you were finally caught and shit like that. Hell that guy your girlfriends marrying said something about a big announcement tonight."

"Nevermind that." Master Yi said while catching up to them before looking out the hallway both ways and motioned for the group to follow, "It's clear."

Han and Jinse assisted Q in walking as the group made their way down the hall.

"Master Yi why are you doing this?" Q questioned, "The consequences for this are unimaginable!"

"I know and relations between the two nations could be at risk." The swordsman aid before stopping at a corner and turned around to look at him with a grin, "But Karma would have my head if I didn't so I suggest we hurry.."

Footsteps echoed on the hallway as Han handed Q to Jinse before drawing his hunting blade and stood behind the wall. Q tried to say something until Jinse placed a hand onto his mouth with his finger to his lips, _"Don't worry. Han's not gonna kill them."_

Q nodded silently and a loud thud caused him to look up to see Han on the ground with a man wearing a tank top and camo pants pinning the Ionian to the ground by the throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The man shouted while shaking Han, "Answer me!"

Han leaned backwards before flipping the man by pressing his feet against the man's chest and pushed.

The man landed roughly against the wall before trying to get onto his feet but Han was already on him and things were about to get ugly until-

"Lieutenant Hardy?" Q said while managing to lift a finger up, "Is that you?"

"Q?" The man relaxed his stance as Han kept his guard up, "What are you doing out of your cell?"

"As you can see." Q said while nodding to his group, "Bit of a breakout."

"That's kinda awkward." Hardy said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before leaning forward a bit and whispered, _"I was coming to break you out myself."_

"What!" Q shouted before Hardy shushed him and the Ionian nodded in apology before whispering, _"What? Why?"_

"Because you're not the monster they say." Hardy said while helping Han up and clapping him on the back before looking back at him in the eye, "A monster wouldn't cook for others every single day. A monster wouldn't have defended the honor of of a friend. A monster wouldn't have put the lives of others before his. A monster wouldn't have saved my daughter."

Q sweat dropped at that last one as he remembered that moment when he jumped out of the window and the glass almost killed Daphne. Probably better to keep that to himself.

"Alright Hardy." Q said as he looked at the buff man, "What's the plan?"

"I'll get you through the checkpoints and drive you out of the city if I have to." Hardy said with a determined look before thumping his chest with his fist, "It is my duty to protect the innocent."

"Your help will be much appreciated but we already have transportation." Master Yi said while walking past the Lieutenant and everyone else followed, "Now, we must be on our way before the guards come back."

"Wait." Q said touched his head as he remembered that they took Fiora's sword as well when they caught him, "Fiora's sword. They took it. I need to get it back."

"Already done." Master Yi said as they stopped in front of the elevator and and a ding sounded the arrival.

The door opened to reveal Xiyu surrounded by unconscious police officers and guards while holding Fiora's sword in the metal sheath that he made for it and the saber that he saw her use in the stadium fight last time.

"Dearest Brother!"

The Ionian beauty disregarded her mission and flew at him with outstretched arms.

Out of instinct and much practice, Q caught her before staggering back a little bit, quickly supported by Han and Jinse to make sure that he didn't fall over.

"Woah Sister Xiyu!" He said as she pressed against his body with her own, blushing slightly from her cleavage pressing against him, "Calm down a bit and I'm okay."

She pulled away and looked up at him with worried eyes. He had remembered who she was shortly after the first round of the tournament and wasn't actually all that surprised that she was in the milita.

Growing up in Ionia while training under various teachers, he did have friends that he played with other than Wukong and among them were some older kids as well.

Xiyu was unlike most of the girls at the time because while most would prepare for their futures as proper ladies, she was different. She liked doing things that guys did and acted like them as well. However, some slight problems came when puberty hit. So as Xiyu got older, her other "assets" grew as well and for her to be hanging out with teenage boys whose hormones started to appear.

Xiyu raised a hand to his nose and he flinched a bit when contact was made.

"Nose is a little busted Elder Sister." Q said sheepishly.

Xiyu's gaze sharpened before punching him in the shoulder and shouted, "You idiot!"

"Ouch!" Q grunted a little bit before rubbing the spot and looked at her with a surprised look, "What was that for?!"

"How could you worry me like that?!" Xiyu shouted at him, not caring that they were in the middle of a silent rescue mission, "I was actually terrified when you summoned that-that thing in the stadium after your fight with Fiora! Then you even tried to single-handedly take on several Champions at once after being severely injured in the fight already!"

" _Well I did take one or two health potions before so I-"_ He muttered under his breath before Xiyu grabbed a handful of the suit that he took from that one guy.

"I don't care!" She yelled with a fury in her eyes that Q never saw before even when he was younger as he gulped in nervousness, "Next, you decided to go jump off into who knows where for almost half a week and then show up underneath one of Piltover's maximum security prisons!"

Q turned his head one time with a desperate look for help to find Han and Jinse raising their hands in surrender, Master Yi was whistling a small tune while looking to the ceiling with his hands behind his back, and Lieutenant Hardy merely gave him an awkward smile and thumbs up.

Q heard a small groan coming from behind Xiyu as he looked over her shoulder to see one of the unconscious guards slowly waking up.

"Where am I?" He said while opening and closing his eyes, "Is this a dream?"

Suddenly, a steel blade embedded itself into the wall right next to him. It landed so close that he could clearly see his reflection off of the metal. After nearly pissing himself from the close encounter, the guard promptly fainted and fell next to his unconscious comrades.

Q sweat dropped slightly at the sight before trying to change the subject until Xiyu swerved around to look at him with a finger raised, "Don't think that I'm done with you!"

Instead of cowering in fear, Q just let out a dry chuckle before smiling and nodding.

Taking the gesture as a sign of disrespect, Xiyu's face reddened and she started throwing punches at him.

He merely took the first few punches while barely flinching until he caught both of her wrists and brought her in for a hug that he usually would give to Vi.

Q could feel her body tense up in his arms as he held her close. Her arms struggled to push him away but he held her close.

"Let me go you idiot!" Xiyu's voice was slightly muffled as she tried to get him off of her and she even bit his nipple but to no effect.

After grinding his teeth to keep himself from screaming out in pain, Q waited into she stopped struggling and remained still.

After a few sniffles and tears that he felt on his neck, Xiyu whispered so low that he barely heard it, _"I thought you had died."_

Q let out a sigh before pulling away and putting her at arms reach to see her face slightly wet with tears, with a decent amount on his suit. He smiled before brushing away a strand of hair off her face and said, "I assure you Elder Sister that I'm not dying anytime soon because you can't kill an idiot right?"

Xiyu giggled slightly at the stupid joke before punching him playfully in the arm and said with a small smile, "You're an idiot."

"Exactly."

Master Yi clapped his hands once to catch the pairs attention and everyone else's before talking in his usual wise voice, "As greetings are done and problems, I suggest that we be on our way."

Q and Xiyu looked back at each other, realizing their awkward position, quickly separated and tried to act casual as they could.

The group managed to clear the elevator of unconscious bodies before entering the metal contraption themselves and they were on their way.

Xiyu stood next to Q as she tried to catch glances of him every few seconds while the elevator went up. The feelings that she had for him used to be brotherly, back when she saw him as a brother and playmate. Not only that but he was sort of a pillow for her due to his size whenever they took naps under trees or when they had sleepovers.

Now, he was much more different. Granted he was still his idiotic self, never thinking ahead and just going with the flow. He was much more serious than back then and could be terrifying when he wanted to but just as sweet and kind as she remembered. He still stood by his friends with next to no fear with immense strength.

The feelings that she was experiencing now were warm, fuzzy, and even attraction. Could it be? Could she actually like Q?

"Elder Sister?"

Xiyu snapped out of her thoughts before turning to look at Q and asked, "Yes?"

"Can you give me Fiora's sword back?" He said while pointing to what she was holding in her right hand. Xiyu had gotten it from the armory after knocking out the guards when she managed to break into the prison through an empty chute, knowing that Q had a sword and a sheathe confiscated from him from police reports as he was arrested.

She handed it over without question as he pulled out the blade and examined the metal before sheathing it with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Xiyu asked while looking at the sword, "Is it damaged or?"

"No, no nothing's wrong with the sword don't worry." Q said while going back to how Fiora acted after he kissed her after their fight, "Just thinking."

"Is it about Fiora?"

He looked at her in surprise and nodded.

"It's okay Dearest Brother." Xiyu said while comforting the Ionian by placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure that she'll understand."

"I made a mistake Sister Xiyu. Several in fact." Q said with a heavy heart, "I intend to correct all of them, one way or another."

She nodded before her own hand unconsciously reached for his. Q was looking forward at the elevator door so he didn't see.

Xiyu didn't even realize that her hand was so close to his until she felt the two touch and reared back in surprise and embarrassment.

"Something wrong Elder Sister Xiyu?" Q asked while catching the sudden change of body language.

"It's nothing I swear!" She said a little bit too quickly, drawing the gazes of the group in the elevator.

"Okay then?" Q said with an uncertain gaze, "So what's with the uniform change?"

He didn't notice the different outfits on them until Xiyu showed up and he took a good look at hers, Hans, and Jinses. Instead of the dull red robe that he saw them wear at the tournament, it was replaced by a vibrant golden fabric with two jade dragons meeting each other in a circle on the back and matching baggy gold pants. Both had finely detailed embroidery of clouds, ying and yang, the sun and moon, to name a few. Lined with red thread and shined against the light. They even had special looking boots with white markings and looked durable as well as fashionable.

"Oh you mean this?" Han said while raising his cuffs and the elevator door dinged before opening, "Well after that little fight you had with Mistress Karma and Master Yi, we were, how do you say?"

"Promoted." A very familiar voice cut off Han as the group looked forward to see Karma with a Piltovian guard equipped with a baton and a duffel bag flanking her and another two Ionian guards wearing the same outfit that Xiyu was wearing with a sword sheathed at their waist, "To my personal guards."

"Sensei Karma!" Q exclaimed before minding the guard next to her until Lieutenant Hardy walked up to the guard and nodded.

The man nodded in return before taking out a brown cloak from his duffel bag and handing it to Q. He looked at it in curiosity before donning it without much question and looked at the Lieutenant.

"This guy's with me don't worry." Hardy assured them before greeting Karma with a nod, "Ambassador Karma."

"Lieutenant." She returned the gesture before embracing Q tightly as he stepped out of the elevator, "Thank god you're alive."

"I'm fine Sensei but why are you bailing me out?" Q questioned as he pulled away and looked at her, "Ionia and Piltover could go to war over this!"

"Well I don't care!"

Karma's sudden outburst shocked everyone in the group before she looked around and shook her head.

"Let's go." Karma said as she grabbed his wrists and pulled him along, "The guards will notice your disappearance and ring the alarm so we must hurry."

Q was left with no room for argument and barely any time to put up his hood as he was pulled and pushed along to where he assumed was the exit. He was surrounded by the brightly robed Ionian Guards with Master Yi and the Piltovian guard taking up his rear while Lieutenant Hardy and Karma was at the front, diverting any attention or questions away from the group.

After what seemed like a few minutes of running and walking, Q was pushed into what he thought was a hovercar with leather seats and padded floors before several people climbed in after him.

"Thank you Lieutenant Hardy. Your help is greatly appreciated." He heard Karma say as he was getting into the hovercar, "You will be well compensated after I assure you."

"No compensation is needed." He said while elbowing his colleague in the stomach, stopping him from saying anything, "Just returning the favor of a friend that's all."

"Regardless payment will be delivered on both of your doors." Karma said while bowing, "Please accept it as my token of gratitude."

"Well if you insist." Hardy finally gave in with a light laugh, "You take care of yourself you hear."

"Loud and clear Lieutenant." Q said while taking the hood off and saluted the soldier.

"Alrighty then." Hardy smirked at him before saluting back, "Now haul your ass out of here before they see that you're gone!"

Karma and Master Yi gave the solder one last bow before climbing into the hover car and they took off after closing the door.

Q laid back onto the comforting chair and let out a sigh of relief and so did everyone else.

"Sensei-"

"Please drop the formalities Q." Karma said while looking at him with a gentle smile, "You have grown and I have nothing left to teach you."

"I can't go back to Ionia with you."

The compartment went completely quiet as Karma tried to feign ignorance with a sickly sweet smile, "What did you say Q? I may have misheard-"

"I know you heard me the first time Sensei but I'm just going to say it again." Q said before sucking in a breath, "I can't go back to Ionia, not right now at least."

Karma's gaze sharpened onto him as she raised a hand and a turquoise green fireball appeared, "Perhaps you need a quick remedial lesson. Maybe a full lesson to listen to your elder's."

Q's eyes widened as he waved his hands to stop the Enlightened One from blasting his face off, "Wait, wait, wait! Listen to what I found while I was gone at least!"

Karma's expression changed to one of curiousity before she quenched the flame in her palm and crossed her legs.

Q took another deep breath before telling everyone what had happened the past few days that he had been gone in the mountains, his encounter with Caitlyn, the bounty hunter that tried to kill him, the appearance of Thresh & Ezreal at Noona's grave, what he saw in the camera room, and etc.

He looked up and was generally surprised and scared to see Han and Jinse sobbing with the other Ionian guards, sobbing and yelling, "Our poor Little Brother's heart was broken at such a young age and he even made a statue in her honor! What a great and respectable man he is!"

"Elder Brothers?" Q asked before he was embraced by four sobbing grown men to his embarrassment, "Aghhhhh! What the hell guys!"

"Honorable Brother how did you do it!" One of the guards said with tears running down his face while another asked, "How did you get so many beautiful women?! Oh Elder Sister Xiyune would be heartbroken if she knew that-"

A foot met the Ionian's face and he flew sprawling into his other brothers and they ended up unconscious with suns flying above their heads.

Q sweatdropped as he turned around to see Xiyu a blushing mess while holding a health potion in her hand and covering her face with her arm sleeve.

"Thank you." He said before reaching out with his hand to grab the rejuvenating drink but she yanked it out of his grasp, "Sister Xiyu?"

The Ionian beauty scooted over to his side before holding the health potion up to him with the top already exposed with the red liquid sloshing back and forth.

Q looked between the container and Xiyu before shrugging and drank from the potion with her holding it up for him.

Already Q could feel the effects of the serum going to work as he felt his strength returning and wounds and bruises slowly disappearing.

"Thanks for that Elder Sister." Q said gratefully as he gave her a sincere smile, "But you didn't have to do that for me."

"Shut up you." Xiyu said as she punched him in the arm before covering her face with her baggy sleeves, "And can you call me um-"

She paused before looking away with a small eep as Q cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Call you what Elder Sister?" He said while leaning forward to listen better, "I didn't catch that."

Xiyu blushed even harder before leaning up to his ear and whispered, _"Call me by my first name, Xiyu. Just Xiyu. No honorifics please."_

"Eh?" Q leaned back while scratching the back of his head, "Why would you want me to call you just Xiyu?"

A groan caused Q to turn around to see Han and the other guards sitting up straight before raising a finger at the chef.

"On a side note, ow." The older Ionian said as he tried to explain, "She wants you to call her just Xiyu instead of sister because she likes y-"

A silver bladed red ribboned dagger embedded itself in between Han's legs and cutting him off in his speech.

The man's mouth quickly closed shut as he gulped and didn't say another word. The other guards subconsciously placed a hand over their respective private parts as Master Yi chuckled while Karma slightly giggled saying, "That's my girl."

He turned around to see Xiyu casually twirling several of the ribboned daggers while having a terrifyingly calm look to her before looking at him.

Q gulped before smiling nervously and said, "Xiyu is suits you perfectly for you! Don't you guys agree?!"

The older Ionians all nodded their heads quickly, afraid of losing their family jewels if they didn't say yes.

Xiyu's expression changed to a happy one as she clapped her hands happily and Q and the male Ionian guards let out a sigh of relief.

"Now that Xiyu has gotten her point across." Karma said with her lips creased into a frown, "If what you said is true about Officer Vi and Caitlyn."

"My point exactly."

"But I can't take action on your words alone though." Karma said while shaking her head, "Just what do you think would happen if the city saw Ionian citizens attacking one of their prominent public figures?"

She had a point. If he had Karma's, Master Yi, or any of the guards even harm a hair on Fred or Matthew's body, it could easily be misunderstood as a declaration of war. However, if he did it.

"Then let me stop him then." Q said as he looked right into Karma's eyes, "I'll stop him and Ionia won't be involved no matter the outcome."

"No." Karma's answered bluntly, "You're in no shape to take him on and you don't even know what he's capable of at all!"

"But if we don't then Vi and Cait are done for!" Q barked out as he stood up suddenly, his head almost hitting the roof of the hovercraft.

Karma elegantly got to her feet but her eyes glowed a familiar turquoise green color as markings on her skin did the same. The atmosphere in the enclosed space started to rise as energy flowed into the compartment and everyone's breath started to turn heavy, except for Master Yi."

" **You dare to talk back to me, your sensei?"** Karma said slowly and clearly, her voice showing authority and power, **"You don't know the things that I had to do and how many strings I pulled to get you out of that prison. I can also put you back with little to no trouble to me."**

"And I know that you won't." Q said while not flinching from the pressure.

" **Why is that?"** Karma said without blinking as the amount of energy in the room almost doubled, causing one of the guards fall to his knees with each breath sounding ragged.

"Because you care too much," Q said as he pointed to himself, "Vi and Cait could and probably never be saved without me either."

Karma stayed silent until a few seconds later, the pressure in the compartment disappeared and Xiyu and the guards took in several deep breaths.

Q let loose the breath that he was holding in before seeing Karma's markings disappear and her eyes go back to normal.

"Very well." She said before ordering the driver to change course, "Change of plans. Take us to Ionia's Gate."

"Yes ambassador." The driver said before tipping his hat and made a hard turn, throwing almost everyone to the side and continuing on.

"You've grown up Q. Perhaps too much." Karma said while looking at him with a sad smile before glaring at him, "You better come back alive."

"You know me Karma." Q said while laughing before giving his old teacher a smile, _"I'll always come back."_

Karma sucked in a breath as an image of a much younger Q overlapped the present as soon as he said that last sentence. The phrase struck a chord inside her memories. Specifically, the memory of the last time Karma saw Q almost 10 years ago.

 _Flashback start_

 _It was between noon and evening when Q confronted her, the time when the rest of her students had already gone and he had stayed behind to help her clean and tidy up the place as usual._

 _17 year-old Karma had been grading papers at her desk with the window next to her showing when she look up to see all the chairs had been pushed into the desks, books tucked neatly onto shelves, the floor free of dirt and grime, and even the windows wiped clean._

 _A head poked out of one of the desks to reveal a 10 year-old Q. One without a goatee, still had some baby fat on him, with a considerable amount of fat which gave him a belly, and an almost bald head with only the highest strand being not even a centimeter wearing a blue robe along with matching pants and sandals._

" _Sensei I finished cleaning!" Q said as he gave her a big smile before standing up and dusting himself off, " Anything else?"_

 _She looked up and gave him a tired smile before shaking her head, "Nope. You can go home now Q."_

 _He bowed to her respectfully before grabbing his knapsack and exited the room through one of the sliding doors._

 _Karma smiled a little bit before going back and grading some of the papers that she had gotten back from today's test. Placing check marks, x's, grades, it was all nothing new to her. She managed to be able to teach at such a young age thanks to many recommendations and much hard work. Seeing as how this was her first year, she could say that it was starting off good._

 _Today was also a good day, seeing as how her students were quiet as she conducted her lesson and were the same while their test. Now they have all gone home and she was left to herself to finish her own work. However, only one thing was missing._

 _Her door suddenly broke open, scaring the absolute hell out of her, sending papers scattering and dust into the air as Karma fell off her chair._

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENSEI!" A very familiar voice yelled before coughing briefly as his shadow could be see waving his hand in front of his face, "My bad Sensei. Didn't think that would happen."_

" _Q?!" Karma questioned as she managed to get back up and tried to wave away all of the dust that had formed, "What did you do?!"_

" _It's your birthday present Sensei!" He said before all of the dust finally cleared away and he let out one final cough before setting down a small cake on her desk._

" _By the gods Q." Karma said quietly as her eyes widened and moved towards the cake, "You didn't have to Q. I would've settled for a simple card or anything really."_

 _The cake itself was about the size of her palm with a chocolate icing layer, whipped cream trimmings, and a messily spelled "Happy Birthday Sensei Karma!" in a weirdly mixed blue and green icing._

" _Well it is your birthday and well I have some… news for you." Q said while scratching the back of his head before reaching into his knapsack and retrieving two plates, utensils, and candles and placed them onto table as Karma cleared away her papers to make room._

 _Q placed a 1 and 7 candle side-by-side on the cake before patting down his pockets, muttering, "I swear I brought those matches with me."_

 _Karma merely laughed before lighting both of them by concentrating some energy for a flame into her fingertips._

" _How'd you do that Sensei?" Q asked in amazement before looking between the lit candle and her, "You've never done something like that in class before."_

" _Yes and it's our secret?" Karma said while leaning forward with a mischievous smile and her finger on her lips, "Okay?"_

 _He did the same with a childish giggle before starting the song, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!"_

 _Karma clasped her hands together and closed her eyes before thinking of a wish. A wish that she wouldn't regret in the future. A wish that she could live her life without looking back onto it. A wish that would mean the future to someone else._

" _Happy Birthday Sensei Karma!" Q sang, nearing the end of the song with a wide smile on his face, "Happy Birthday to you!"_

 _She smiled before opening her eyes and blew out the candles in one breath, her wish already decided._

" _And many more!" He ended while shaking his hands in front of his face, that big smile still on his face._

 _Karma was laughing so hard that tears started slowly falling from her eyes. She couldn't handle it anymore with the way Q celebrated her birthday._

" _You okay Sensei Karma?" Q suddenly asked worriedly, taking the sight of her tears as sadness._

" _I'm fine Q." Karma said while wiping away the tears before grabbing the plastic knife and cut a generous piece out for Q, "Here you go little one."_

" _Little one?" He questioned with a grin, "Last I checked, I'm only a foot shorter than you and I'm still growing!"_

" _Haha, I suppose so." Karma said as she cut a slice for herself but found the Q's piece in front of her, "What's wrong Q? Is it not enough?"_

" _No, but my mom taught me that the birthday person always gets the first slice." Q said while taking the second slice from her, "I didn't want to be rude Sensei."_

" _It's fine, it's fine." Karma said before separating a piece away with a spoon, "Let us eat now."_

 _Q nodded before taking off a big chunk of the piece and shoved it into his mouth while Karma placed a small amount with a little bit of icing on her spoon before eating._

" _This tastes great Q!" Karma exclaimed while taking another bite, "Did you make it yourself?"_

" _Sort Of." He replied before swallowing down another piece, "My mom helped me and I wrote the Happy Birthday, if you couldn't already tell from the horrible handwriting."_

" _Indeed the words were made by you." Karma said as the two started talking away, the cake slowly disappearing. The light from outside disappearing as the day came to an end and Karma actually managed to finish her work despite talking with her student the entire time._

" _Why haven't you gone home yet Q?" Karma asked while watching him finish cleaning the mess that he had made during his entrance and small meal, "Your parents should be worried by now."_

" _They know I'm out Sensei." Q said as he brushed off his hands against each other, "Plus it's my last day here."_

" _Wait." Karma froze before slowly turning to face Q, "You're moving Q? To which precinct?"_

" _Well." Q said as he shuffled a bit, "I'm moving to the big city, it's called Piltover."_

" _Oh." Karma said with all of the joy from today gone in an instant, "Are you going with your parents or…"_

" _Nope." He said while shaking his head, "I have an uncle there that has a job as a Hextech Engineer so he can show me the ropes and I can attend school there as well."_

" _I see." Karma said while putting on a fake smile, "Well I hope that your future is a bright one Q and best of luck."_

 _Q bowed with his left hand covered by his right before rising and his face shifted into a worried expression. He asked, "Why are you crying Sensei?"_

 _Karma raised a hand to her eyes to feel a small stream of tears falling, however, these weren't tears of joy like before._

" _Sensei?"_

 _She looked over to him before answering with a slight sniffle, "I'm sorry that you had to see me like this Q."_

" _Don't worry Sensei everyone cries, even my mom and dad!" Q said while rummaging through his knapsack, "Plus, I got something for you before I go!"_

 _Q had pulled out a small white box tied together by a red ribbon and presented it to her with two hands._

" _Happy Birthday Sensei Karma and I hope you remember me!" He said with a bright smile._

 _Karma had almost choked on her tears as she covered her mouth and stayed silent. This was too much even for her. Not only was he going away by giving her a small cake for her birthday, he even went as far as to get her a farewell gift._

" _Q." Karma started shakily, "I can't this young one. It's too much!"_

 _He rolled his eyes before marching up to her and shoved it into her lap and said, "Take it Sensei. This is little when compared to the things that you've done for me. So please, take it."_

 _Karma nodded slowly before picking a ribbon and pulled, knowing that he wouldn't budge on his answer because he was as stubborn as Shen._

 _The knot became undone in less than a second before she lifted the cover carefully to reveal two rolls of bright red silk ribbons with a golden triangular end resting on a pure white bed of fabric._

" _Q." Karma said after gasping and picking up one of the braids and held it up to him, "You shouldn't have."_

" _It's okay Sensei." He said before taking both of the in his hand and motioned for her to turn around, "Now turn around so I can put it on for you."_

 _She silently obliged as she loosened the braids from her hair and let him work on her hair while sitting with her hands placed flatly on her laps._

 _After a few minutes of hair fiddling, Karma tried to reach up and do it herself but Q insisted that he would do it and that he would be done shortly. She waited patiently for almost 10 minutes and he announced with a proud tone, "Done!"_

 _Karma touched her hair to find it almost as good as the way she would braid her hair. Mind that it was a bit stiffer than it usually was and messier but he actually did a great job._

" _You actually managed to do it Q." Karma said while admiring his handiwork, "I'm surprised that a boy like you could braid a woman's hair."_

" _Living close to nieces will do that to you Sensei." Q said sheepishly before handing her the box and ribbons, "Yours was a bit harder due to the fact that it was shorter so it made me rethink the braid but I think it looks great on you!"_

" _Oh really?" Karma said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "Tell me Q. Do I look attractive to you?"_

 _To her amusement, he actually turned bright red and turned away from her in embarrassment. She started laughing a little bit before bringing her student in for a hug._

 _Q accepted it without hesitation and the teacher and student stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart and looked at each other straight in the eyes._

 _Karma looked down at her student as tears threatened to fall but were stopped when he held her hands in his._

" _Don't worry Sensei." Q assured with a nod and smiled before promising, "I'll always come back!"_

 _Flashback end_

That was the last time that she had seen him until a few weeks ago.

"Anyway what's the pla-"

Karma socked him right in the jaw and sent him flying right into Xiyu's arms, which she happily held the unconscious chef in her bosom.

The guards looked between the unconscious Q nestling in Xiyu's arms and a blushing Karma with a pulsating tic-mark on her forehead with a smoking fist raised. The Enlightened One looked at the group of men and they all gulp once before shaking their head, knowing what they were expected to do.

She nodded in confirmation before sitting back down next to Master Yi, not looking at her fellow Champion.

"Deja vu Karma?" Master Yi said with a cheeky grin as Karma whipped around and glared at him, "I won't tell a soul. It's not my business to tell."

She nodded once before formulating a plan to get Officer Vi and Caitlyn.

 **At Fred's estate**

Deep below the large estate where the party was going to be held where were workers clearing away debris, raising support beams, and everything they could do to excavate the giant statue that they were paid to do.

It was the same statue that Q had seen in the camera room in Matthew's and it was humongous indeed. Its height reached several stories and a massive blue crystal was embedded in its chest that shined every time a light passed by it.

"Mister Albert!" The foreman shouted through a landline, "The monument is almost uncovered sir!"

" _Perfect. Ugh!"_ He groaned as the foreman heard a woman's voice in the background, _"Yeah take it you little slut!"_

"..." The foreman said nothing and waited patiently for his boss to finish, aware that the young Albert was very fond of intercourse with the opposite sex and his father was the same.

" _Alright how much longer till it's finished foreman?"_ Fred said with his breath a little heavy.

"It'll be done in less than a couple of hours sir!" The foreman said as he looked behind him to look at the statue.

" _Well do it faster!"_ Fred snapped, _"I need this done as soon as possible. Do you understand me?!"_

The foreman held the phone farther away from his ear before saying, "Yes sir. I'll get it done."

" _Good, good."_ Fred said with a content sigh before hanging up, not before the foreman heard a loud slurping sound.

The foreman shook his head before hanging up the landline, going back to finish the excavation so he could go and get paid already.

 **Somewhere in the Albert Estate**

"Yes daddy! Fuck me more!" A lustful voice shouted out while more joined her in a chorus of moans, flirtatious words, and loud screams.

Women of every kind rubbed their bodies up onto Fred as he fucked everyone of them to a pile of pudding. The women were from numerous clubs in Piltover, others escorts, and even ones that he picked up passing by on the street.

A knock on the door alerted Fred to pull out and spray his cum over the eagerly awaiting faces before wiping his sweaty body on a towel that was handed to him by one of the girls. He grabbed a sack of gold coins by on a nearby drawer before throwing it to one of the girls.

"There's your payments ladies." Fred said while wrapping himself in a black bathrobe, "Get yourselves something nice to wear next time."

"Thank you Master" They all chorused in a fit of giggles and went to collect their belongings and leave the room.

They opened the door to reveal a butler with a small black goatee and styled hair dressed in the stereotypical outfit, who stepped aside and bowed to allow the girls to pass through.

"Ladies." He said respectfully as each one of them passed by him, some sparing him a glance while others just ignored him.

As soon as the girls had all left, the butler turned to his master before presenting him a towel and said, "Master Fred, Mistress Vi is almost done with her preparations and guests are starting to arrive for the party."

"Alright and Cat?" Fred asked while wiping down all of the sweat that accumulated on his body, "Has the process succeeded."

"Yes Master Fred." The butler said, unfazed by the semi nude man cleaning himself in front of him, "The process of binding the stone necklace to Mistress Caitlyn has been successful."

"Excellent, fantastic even!" Fred said with a wicked grin before putting on some pants and blue button up shirt, unbuttoning the collars to show his toned chest. There was no way that he would let Matthew get first dibs on HIS girl! He'll let him have fun with her but Cats all his!

"Now let's go get my bride." Fred said as he straightened out his collar before starting towards Vi's dressing room. Soon, no one could stop him in making himself the king of Piltover! Not even that annoying little Ionian that got in his way. Perhaps he'll pay the little bastard a trip with Vi? Oh the possibilities for revenge are just endless!

The butler merely nodded his head before following just a few steps behind.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: That's that folks!**

 **Anyway, I know all of you guys are mad because this section of the story took a week longer than usual and I'm sorry for that but I got shit to do in irl alright?**

 **Alright, so first order of business is for the polls and the pairings of the next fanfic.**

 **The results are:**

 **OC x Ashe x Katarina: 15**

 **OC x Syndra: 7**

 **OC x Ashe: 1**

 **OC x Ahri x Sona: 9**

 **Elise x OC x Diana: 1**

 **Jesus Christ you guys must like this pairing like a hella lot. So I'll probably, at this rate, close up the poll at around maybe 2 to 3 chapters maybe? Because from what I see, you guys like this damn pairing a lot XD. But idk, we'll see.**

 **Another thing is why this chapter took so long. I was working on another fanfic for a couple of buddies of mine and I didn't pay too much attention to this story until I saw the third week was coming up so I apologize for that.**

 **I'm also looking for a few beta readers if you want to take a look at my work and correct a few mistakes if possible that I made because I proofread my stories twice before I send them out and I can't spend too much time on them if I want to meet the two week deadline. Also, if there's anybody out there that does like drawings or digital artwork for my future stories. It's really a half a year thing really because I'll publish like a new story every half year maybe. Mind that I don't have much so the only thing that you'll be profiting from is your work being spread and my gratefulness XD. I also plan on make each chapter a little shorter or at least make it to where the plot moves more than like a few scenes.**

 **Finally, I want to personally type this out instead of just copy and pasting the same message from my other chapters.**

 **Thank you so much everyone for the support that you've given me. Even though I'm going for an Engineering major, writing fanfic is one of the things that I love doing that has kept me sane from all the shit that's going on in my life. A majority of the chapters now are being typed on my phone while I'm in class whenever I have free time or when I just don't care what the teacher is saying lol. Even now I'm typing this section while heading over to my mother's house for a weekend getaway. Without fanfiction, I don't know what I would've done for free time honestly and it actually scares me.**

 **So once again, thank you everyone for all the support that you've given and drop a review, follow, or favorite if you haven't already and I'll see everyone in the next chapter.**

 **This is DaiNightcore, signing off with a good song playing in my headphones. Wish everyone a great day/night and hope to see you guys back here.**


	16. Forgiveness

**A/N: YA'LL THOUGHT WRONG!**

 **Sorry for the late update guys but this chapter in itself was a doozy to write. Around 20k words alone not including author notes. I told you guys that this would be a long ass chapter. XD**

 **So before you guys dive into the story I wanted to tell you guys that yes we have hit our goat of 70 reviews and well past it actually. Thank you so much but near the end of this story I'll talk more about it.**

 **Here are the reviews and my responses to them below:**

 **Trixie Treat: Sorry bro but it's going to remain a triangle pairing.**

 **Rckroll2dworld: Jesus alright then XD**

 **Yoshiro: They'll get their time don't worry.**

 **Raku: Thanks man glad you like it**

 **IamJesus: Nice name and thanks XD**

 **Renylose: I'll see this to the very end don't worry.**

 **Guest: I'll keep this story only three girls which can be considered a harem I guess but idk XP.**

 **Goku143: God XD and Karma just likes to tease with him a bit. As for Q, I got him fierce but he's not good looking at all. Remember, it's what's inside that counts. Now if only that could work in the real world.**

 **Mcree: It's HIGH NOON XD. As for the title and summary, yeah it does kinda sound like he's like a superhero that protects the city but he's a good man that protects the ones he loves.**

 **Rubix gamer: He's not really a werewolf in a sense but he's like Udyr and his spirit animal forms and yes everyone apparently likes the pairings for some reason.**

 **Ragnar101: Thumbs up to you bud for dropping by and yes I'll talk about the pairings at the bottom.**

 **Flint101: Okay? XD and I'll finish this story don't worry.**

 **Reitakeda: Got you bro.**

 **Guest: Ayy lmao XD.**

 **Kalibruh: Sure bruh.**

 **Sheiwensei: I know that feeling man and yeah this story's a long one.**

 **Blackguy: Thanks XD.**

 **Clown on d loose: Even someone like Thresh has his soft spots.**

 **Jane123: Don't worry I'll follow this through to the end.**

 **Bruh92: If only that would happen in real life T_T.**

 **Deadpool: And he's humble at that. Great man to have by your side and thanks.**

 **Neil543: And one to you too.**

 **Paperbag man: Don't worry those cunts will get it I assure you cuz I'm the author XD.**

 **Partydude: Thanks appreciate it bud!**

 **Guardian-v: Oh you'll like it even more bud.**

 **Takeru-kun: Thanks man and I appreciate it.**

 **Jackolantern: It's just how the story is written bud, it's just how the story is written.**

 **Peacebedbro: Thanks lol XD.**

 **Boyindclub: Thanks and hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **AnnoyingBoss: I'm surprised that there aren't more OC fanfics honestly.**

 **Carrot: It's not that great in my opinion but I appreciate it.**

 **FirstclassGuest: A story brings many surprises my friend. It all depends on the writer.**

 **Shimkan: Shout out to you bro at the end of this chapter and keep on working on your story as well.**

 **Guest: I'll finish this to the end my friend.**

 **RubixJr: I'm working on it bud and thanks.**

 **Trixie Treat: They'll get it I swear and thanks!**

 **Sven: I will finish this story my friend mark my words.**

 **An anonymous fan: RIGHT FUCKING HERE!**

 **-X-**

 **In Ionia's Gate**

"No I don't wanna!"

"Little Brother please put on the suit!" Han pleaded as he held up a black two piece suit with a white button up shirt and matching pants, "Mistress Karma told us that you needed to look your best if you wanted to blend in!"

"I don't care! I hate wearing suits!" Q said as he jumped over the empty tables in the dining room of Ionia's Gate.

After Karma had called ahead to tell Akali clear the restaurant so it could act as their temporary base of operations to rescue Piltover's Finest. The plan was to infiltrate the Albert family's mansion during the party that was taking place. After they did, he would be on his own to track, find, and free Vi and Caitlyn. As soon as he does, Karma, Master Yi, and the Ionian guards would be able to help him with probable cause.

"Yuzu! Wukong! Grab him!"

An overgrown monkey and Ionian guard jumped at Q without a moment's hesitation, hands outstretched to grab the cook.

Q jumped up to avoid Yuzu from grabbing him, who skidded across the floor and slammed into a few wooden chairs, but Wukong slammed into him, toppling over several stacked chairs that were placed on top of the tables.

"~hmph~ Let me go Wu!" Q shouted as he struggled with his old friend, "I told you I don't wear suits!"

"You think I like wearing the clothes that Master Yi gives me?!" He said while wrapping his arms around Q's torso while trapping his arms as well, "Well I don't but I have to anyway!"

"That's you I'm different!" Q shouted as he broke free of Wukong's hold before Jinse tackled him out of nowhere and they went down in a tangled heap. Han and Yuzu jumped onto the cook and held him down with their combined strength and weight.

"Hold him down!" Jinse said as he sat on one of his arms, applying his body weight so that Q couldn't move at all. Han held up the suit that was resting on a clothes hanger with an almost grim look before reaching down to Q's pants.

A kitchen knife embedded itself into the waxed wooden floor right beside Q's head, making him suddenly clench his ass in surprise before looking up and his blood ran cold.

Xiyu stood over them while inspecting a finely engraved cleaver that he assumed that she had gotten from the kitchen before turning to look at him.

"If you all would stop all this horseplay and follow Mistress Karma's instructions then maybe I wouldn't have to work on my throwing technique." The Ionian beauty and while glaring down at them, "Unless someone wants to volunteer?"

All the males shook their heads before getting back onto their feet in a slowly, Q brushing himself off before glaring at Han.

"I'll say it again." He started while straightening out his cuffs, "There is NO way that you are getting me in that suit!"

The cleaver that Xiyu was holding moments beforehand grazed by his cheeks as well as a few metal chopsticks following shortly after.

He immediately grinned nervously before grabbing the suit from Han and said quickly, "A suit what luck! I'll hurry and put it on right away!"

With that, Q bolted out of the room and made a right turn before a locked clicked shut shortly after. The men and monkey sweat dropped before cleaning up the small mess that they had made trying to get Q into his suit.

"Make sure that this mess is cleaned before Mistress Karma comes back!" Xiyu ordered while placing a hand on her hips, "Hurry up"

" _Sister Xiyu can get really scary and bossy sometimes Senior Brother Han."_ Yuzu whispered into Han's ear as he stacked up another chair.

" _You better not let her hear you or else Yuzu."_ Han warned with a smile and nudge, which earned a small chuckle from his comrade, _"Unless she's with our Dearest Little Brother that is."_

Yuzu let out a slightly louder laugh before an ominous presence appeared from behind the two and they hurried to clean up as if their lives depended on it.

Q climbed up the stairs, grumbling to himself why he couldn't just wear the robe that Noona gave him. They looked formal enough to wear at a fancy dinner party.

He sighed as he threw open the door to reveal Akali, who was in the middle of changing out of her sashimi uniform. She had untied the sash that held her robe together facing his direction revealing a bandaged chest that held back her cleavage.

"Agh!" Q's eyes widened and closed just as fast before closing the door after fumbling around for the doorknob, "I'm so sorry Akali!"

"Come on in Q." The Kinkou ninja said uncaringly, the sound of moving fabric evident, "This isn't the first time that you've seen me nude anyway so it's no problem."

Q slowly pushed open the door to see Akali wearing nothing but a simple white gi which gave him a perfect view of her front side and a fundoshi covered her private parts. Her red hair was flowing freely after being released from the ponytail that she would have on whenever she worked.

"Well at least be properly clothed when there's another person in the room." Q said exasperatedly before averting his eyes away and to her face, "It's not right."

"Well you weren't complaining much when I dressed like this when we were kids." Akali said nonchalantly while setting down two pillows and a tea set onto the coffee table, "Now sit down for some tea. Karma and Master Yi won't be back for a while."

He complied before sitting down loudly on the soft surface while placing a hand onto the bamboo rug and examined the suit with a disapproving look.

"You don't like the suit I assume?" Akali asked while sitting down, making barely a sound next to him.

"What gave it away?" Q said sarcastically while turning it in and out, examining every part of the "Me coming up here with it in hand?"

"No the commotion downstairs." She deadpanned before flicking her hair back and started preparing the tea.

He shook his head in disapproval of the suit before turning to watch Akali make the tea.

Each stroke was elegant and not a single movement was wasted as she mixed different tea leaves and spices into a pot. A little bit of this, a little bit of that and then some of that. Each bit was carefully plucked from a bigger pile using the tips of her fingers. Her smooth facial expression had barely changed but he knew that she was calm and enjoying the process because it was something that she did every single day.

A stream of hot water and she placed her hands at rest on her lap.

However, Q knew that the process wasn't complete yet. He knew that it wasn't right to finish the tea like this. He knew because he had been doing it for three years.

Q reached over to a flower plot that sat in front of him and plucked a single leaf before dropping it into the open pot filled with boiling water and said, "And a single mint leaf."

"You remembered." Akali noted before placing the top of the teapot on it.

"I've been doing it for three years Akali." Q said with a sad sigh, "Even if you did alter my memories of her death."

"You left me no choice." Akali said sharply while turning to him, "Your mental state was too unstable to think for itself due to her death."

"So is a beautiful lie better than the hideous truth?" Q asked the ninja, who said nothing but stared at the teapot, "That's what I thought."

"I only did what I thought was best for everyone." Akali countered but was shut down with Q slamming his fist into the wooden table.

"Who are you to dictate what's right and what's wrong in my life?!"

A moment of silence came over the two as they waited for the tea to boil over.

"You're not the only one that misses her Q." Akali was the first to break the silence with a small sigh, "Every single day I thought of what I could've done differently to save her. Or stop her from dying at least."

"At least you remembered the truth." Q spat out with so much hate that it had surprised even Akali, "All I have was a horrible lie."

"How did you remember Noona then?" Akali asked, genuinely interested, moving much closer to him to where their shoulders touched, "I only told the mage to change your memories to help you move on."

"The way I remember it before Cait told me the truth and when the real memories came back." Q said while covering his face, his voice slightly muffled and not reacting to the touch at all, "Noona had died from some kind of food poisoning. Maybe she had eaten something she shouldn't have, some sort of disease got to her, I don't even remember anymore."

"It must be a side-effect from regaining your original memories." Akali said before placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder, "Anything else?"

Q roughly shrugged her off, creating a somewhat hurt expression on the Kinkou ninja's face and continued, "I remembered holing myself inside my dorm for several days, crying myself to sleep, and not even eating for days at a time because I was so scared that if I did then I would end up like her."

"But then I eventually found a photo album of me and her in it, and she was still alive in the photos. It was then I realized." Q said as his hands left his face and were held in front of him, "I was happier to know that at least a memory of her was still alive. That her legacy would carry on."

"So that's why you decided to come back and take up cooking seriously." Akali breathed out before her internal timer made the ninja pour herself and Q a cup of tea, as a proper lady would and with the proper manners as one, "Here."

He looked at the cup of tea and back at Akali, considering whether or not he should drink, before finally giving in and raised the cup to his lips and drank.

"It tastes exactly like hers." Q said as he set the still full cup back down, "Almost exactly like hers."

"What's missing?" Akali said while cupping her chin in thought before reciting out loud, "Jasmine, Oolong, Lemongrass-"

"No, no, no!" Q interrupted the confused ninja with a dry chuckle before patting her shoulder and said with remorse as tears threatened to drop, "It's just Noona that we're missing, and it's all because of me."

Akali fell silent before finally making her move to cheer up her old friend. She stood up and scooted over before planting herself comfortably onto Q's lap, causing both of them to blush. The latter even more so.

"Q." Akali said, trying not to squirm in his lap, "Remember back when we were kids? You used to hold and hug me like this all the time?"

"We were kids Akali." Q said as his arms unconsciously wrapped around her small waist and rested his head on her shoulder, careful not to relax too much as to make it uncomfortable for her, "Also, it was only when we're were sleeping or tired."

"Well I'm tired now so let me rest." Akali said before snuggling into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder, "I had a long day."

Q snorted at the irony in that statement but said nothing as he slightly rocked her with his knee and the pair just sat there, resting in each other's hold.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you." Q apologized while brushing away a lock of her hair with one hand while the other supported Akali's back, "It was wrong of me."

"It's my fault Q." Akali said while flinching slightly at his touch but didn't push it away, "I should've been more considerate but…"

"I know, I know." He said giving her a gentle smile, "Your job calls for none of it and balance is everything I get that."

"But-"

Q silenced her by placing a finger on her lips, her cheeks filling with color as his did the same before pulling away and said, "Everyone makes mistakes Akali. Some more often than others and others not so much. But you are only human as well as me, Shen, and everyone else."

Akali's lips curved into a small smile before giggling and said while crossing her smooth and hairless legs, "Funny coming from you, since you can't stop blaming yourself for her death."

Instead of lashing out at her, Q smiled with a sortof mischievous glint in his eyes, causing even Akali to worry a little bit.

"Q why-"

His hands attacked the soles of her bare feet and Akali giggled and laughed madly and out of control as Q tickled her weak spot. She tried to reach down and push him away but Q held her torso to his body with one arm while the other hand attacked all of Akali's weak spots.

"No! Stop it hahaha Q! Hahahaha!" Akali said with her face bright red while trying to break free of his hold, "Let me go you!"

"This is payback!" Q said as he continued with his assault and he finally stopped when he saw tears building up in Akali's face.

"I ~huff~ hate ~huff~ you." Akali said with semi-heavy breaths, "You're so ~huff~ freaking cruel Q."

"That was light for what you did to me back in the dojo when we were kids." Q joked before Akali laughed lightly as well and nuzzled tiredly into his arms.

The pair stayed like that as memories of when they were kids back in Ionian came back to him. Days of harsh training, long afternoons, and cool nights started coming back one one by one. Pictures of the two sleeping next to each other during thunderstorms, sparing which perfect their forms, and just laughing along with the aspect of being a kid forever. However, curiosity got the best of him.

"You know Akali." Q said while taking a sip of his tea, "Don't you have boyfriend yet?"

Akali suddenly jerked in his arms which caused him to spill the cup of scalding hot tea all over the two of them resulting in both Ionians to fall back with her somehow ending on top and Q on the bottom.

"Jeez Akali." Q said while wiping the wet spots with the coat that he had gotten from the chopper, "What had gotten into you?"

The door behind him opened up and Han came in shaking his head in exhaustion, "Little Brother, Mistress Karma came back and Master-"

Han's jaw dropped when he saw a near nude Akali straddling Q, both who were breathing heavily and visibly sweating. Akali's front bandages were partly undone and a very, VERY healthy amount of her cleavage was exposed. Q's suit that he had gotten from the chopper had its collar unbuttoned and was ruffled up from the small scuffle between the two. Overall, it looked very misleading for first impression.

"Um, hi?" Q said with a sheepish smile as Akali quickly wrapped herself in her work robes before getting off of him looking red in the face.

Han looked between the two and perverted smile opened up on his face before he attempted to close the door, "I'll see if I can buy you two some more time."

"No, no!" Q said as he jumped to his feet while dusting himself off and Akali tied her robes tightly together, "I'm coming!"

"Are you sure?" Han asked with a more coy smile, head poking out of the doorway, "You two look like you really need it."

"Just… never mind." Q said while shaking his head before picking up the suit with distaste, "Tell them to give me about half an hour to clean myself. Staying out in the woods doesn't exactly help with personal hygiene too much."

He sniffed under his armpits before shaking his head and walked towards the bathroom.

Han shook his head before bowing to the Kinkou ninja and went back down the stairs after closing the door shut.

Akali fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands as well, completely red in the face at how she reacted to Q's question. How could she say that he like him if she could barely control herself when he asked her if she had a boyfriend yet?

A shine caught her attention as she looked to see Fiora's sword propped up against a wall with a beautifully hand engraved pattern on the sheath. Q had asked her to borrow an etching kit, that she had on hand for her kamas and the occasional throwing knife. It had only taken him about half an hour to engrave the pattern onto each side and finish it off with a polish from a brick that she used to sharpen her knives. He did this much for a woman who upright told him to kill himself in front of a crowd of several thousand people.

She sighed sadly before assuming that Q's heart was already taken by another woman and that she was too late. Akali started replacing the tea leaves back into individual drawers before coming open a pack of aphrodisiacs secured in a box labeled in a kanji. Akali had forgotten that she had this in stock. Occasionally she would be sent out on missions that would require a more direct approach and she didn't mean in combat either.

Picking up the box and checking its contents, satisfied that the drug hadn't gone out of date yet from the seal under the box, Akali was about to place the box back where it belonged until the thought of Q came to her mind.

She immediately slapped herself for such a stupid thought. How could she use it on one of her dearest and closest friends? However, the thought of him dying a virgin scared her in some way.

"Wait, is he a virgin?" Akali thought out loud before she shut her mouth before looking around, waiting for someone to look at her funny before finding no one, and sighed in relief. But the thought of him possibly dying as virgin troubled her for some reason.

She could drug him, take Q for herself, and shame Noona for her actions. But she could just leave him alone and say her goodbyes when he left for the party.

Well she better start apologizing.

 **10 minutes later**

Q sighed in relief as he sank into a tub full of warm water, popping some of his joints and allowed for his muscles to loosen up. Being in the wilderness without proper toiletries sucks and with the elements battering on him constantly made him appreciate the simple things like even a bath.

The bathroom that he was in was a really nice one at that, having everything that your average bathroom would have from the bathtub, medicine cabinet, to the toilet itself. It had a lot of floor space and it even had an area dedicated to light washing with a stool and bucket of water filled by a low faucet and removable shower head at the top.

He grabbed a nearby sponge and soap before working to clean his body, surprised at the amount of dirt and grime that came off. When Q finished, he felt like a new man and pulled the stopper to allow for the dirty water to flow down the drain.

The chef stepped out of the tub before wrapping a towel around his waist and walked up to the clouded mirror and wiped away the precipitation.

Q rubbed his chin, feeling the hairs of unkemptness, and rough tan skin. His hair had lengthened and were unruly with the ends sticking out everywhere. The belly that he had accumulated over the years had lessened but it did not look any smaller to him. He shook the useless flab of fat before sighing and ruffled his hair once more, feeling the rough extension of his body.

" _Perhaps it's time for a haircut."_ Q thought to himself before rummaging through the cabinets and found a straight razor and shaving cream oddly enough, _"Why does Akali need to shave? Her legs maybe? Or her..."_

Q blinked once before furiously shaking his head in embarrassment before shaving.

However, the thought of Caitlyn, Vi, and Fiora liking him came to his mind. Maybe they felt the same towards him and it bewildered him to no end. It had been three years since he had this kind of feeling before and it worried him.

He set the shaver down before splashing some water on his head to show no hair, just skin.

Q decided that it was better for him to just shave off his head completely so that few people could recognize him as possible. Not only that but he didn't look that bad bald if he had to be honest with himself. His hair actually grows back a lot faster than most people growing up and most of it would come back within a few weeks. He glided a hand over the naked skin and marveled at the smoothness. Perhaps he should do this more often.

He was too busy admiring his handiwork that he didn't even notice the door close behind him and a small spell casted,

" _ **Sacred Form: Seal of Silence."**_

The entire room glowed a brief red color before disappearing as Q looked up in confusion.

"Q."

"Just a minute Akali." Q said before somehow managing to get rid of all of the hair and turned around, "What was that- OH!"

Akali was trying to not meet his gaze as she blushed bright red while readjusting the towel up over her chest. She didn't have a single stitch of clothing on her body and her reddish hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. She carried another towel, soap, and other things that he presumed she carried for her bath.

"Umm." Q nervously let out as Akali quickly locked the door behind them, "Akali?"

"I need to get rid of this dye from my hair." Akali said before walking past him, setting down the items nearby, and sat on the stool, "Are you going to help me, yes or no?"

Q looked between her and the door before shaking his head and kicked a stool behind her before sitting down.

"Apply this to the hair while I wash it please." Akali said as she handed him a bottle of black liquid, "That's a remover Q by the way, not a dye."

He nodded before rubbing in the remover as Akali occasionally applied a wave of water while holding up her towel to cover her front side but not her back. Giving Q a full view of her beautiful pale skin, toned body, and very interesting ass. From his point-of-view, he could see every curve that he had never seen before on her up to this point.

"Q?"

He jolted out of his small trance before realizing that all of the red dye had been washed off and Akali's hair had returned to it's normal pitch black color. He turned it over and marveled at how it managed to shine in the light briefly before letting go and washing his hands of all of the remover.

"Sorry about that but it's all gone." He said while setting down the bottle and moved towards the door, "I'll be on my-"

A strong but gentle grip stopped him in his tracks as he turned around to see Akali holding his hand, looking up at him with the infamous puppy dog-eyes.

He sighed before giving her a similar smile, "Bath?"

She nodded.

Q looked between her and the door for who knows how many times before making his way to the bathtub and sat in it after filling it with warm water.

Akali quickly followed after discarding her towel on a nearby rack before walking in with a small splash and sat in between his legs, crossing her arms over her breasts.

Nothing happened in the next minute or so as the soft sound of dripping water filled the awkward silence between the two childhood friends. Q hasn't even been in this kind of situation with Noona! Plus, he could barely remember the last time that he was in the same bathtub of the opposite gender was when he was still kid!

"Q?"

"Yes Akali?" He asked while looking down at her, "What's up?"

"Why won't you hold me?" The Kinkou ninja asked after turning her head around to face him, "Is my body not enough for you?"

"No! It's not that." Q said while shaking his hands, "It's just that… don't you think that it's a little weird for friends. I've never gotten this far not even with Noona."

"So you've never bathed together?" Akali asked in shock while turning her entire body around, giving Q a complete view of her naked front.

Q'a jaw dropped as he saw the sheer size of Akali's unrestrained breasts. Her flat belly showed practically no fat and the size of her thighs were surprising as well. Her smaller body frame when compared to his was laughable in contrast.

Akali saw his hungry gaze on her body before instinctively covering up with her arms. He snapped out of it before nodding apologetically, "Sorry."

"It's alright." She replied before uncovering herself, "Did you really not bathe with her when you two were dating?"

Q shook his head, "The farthest me and Noona ever gotten was sleeping with each other and I mean strictly cuddling with the occasional kiss and grope."

"Grope?" Akali questioned with a raised eyebrow before looking down at her breasts, "Oh."

"Yeah, haha." Q laughed a little as he remembered the one time when He and Noona were sleeping together and he accidentally groped her. What happened was him grabbing an ice pack for his eye, a new pair of glasses, and a sore back from sleeping on the couch.

"Do you want to touch them Q?"

He jolted out of the pleasant memory before registering in his mind what Akali said and gaped at her.

"Y-y-you serious?" He asked while pointing a finger at her.

"It's not like we're dating and think of it as a reward." Akali said while trying to meet his gaze, "For coming back safely."

Q looked down at her breasts before raising his hands up, contemplating whether or not he should or not.

 **(A/N: You guys know what it is. It's time for the FIRST lemon of this story. For those who don't know what a lemon is. A lemon is basically a sex scene or baby making or however you guys want to call it nowadays. By the way, I wrote most of this while in school so I had to be vary wary of the material that I used as references and the boner that I had so it was a bit awkward. Nevertheless, you guys asked for this so here it is.)**

Akali shyly nodded before opening up her arms slowly to reveal her bust for the world to see. They were rather enticing with the way that they reflected off the water and the pale pink nipples perked outwards. The sheer size of her bust and the slight sagging to them excited him and his "friend".

Q reached forward inch by inch before grabbing a handful of the flesh mound softly.

"Hnk!" Akali let out a sound before her face contorted into concentrated expression.

He noticed the change before moving his hand away but Akali grabbed it and forced him back.

"I'm fine Q." She assured him before closing her eyes while biting her lip, "Just… do what you want."

He hesitated for a moment before placing both of his hands onto her bust. The feeling was just like the time when he accidentally groped Noona in his sleep. Soft, warm, and sort of bouncy as he remembered. Q squeezed once and Akali let out a low moan before quickly covering her mouth with both of her hands before blushing deep red.

"Wait are you okay?" Q said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Are you sure-"

Akali took this opportunity and lunged at Q, capturing his lips in a searing hot kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, not letting go for air or discomfort.

Q tried to pull away but he felt something enter his mouth that was being pushed by Akali's tongue. It felt circular in size as it quickly melted in his mouth and he swallowed.

She finally pulled away with a completely red face as Q coughed several times and cleared his throat before asking, "Akali why-"

"I'm sorry Q." Akali said almost sadly before reaching down and stroked his underwater hardening penis with her hand, "But this needs to be done."

"What did you give me oh!" Q groaned as he felt his dick growing harder and harder while being worked on by Akali. His body was feeling like it was on fire and his crotch even more so than the rest of his body. He openen his eyes to see Akali working her magic on his dick but he noticed something about her. Something irresistible glowing from her that sparked something inside his mind.

"Just an aphrodisiac lying around." Akali said casually before unplugging the stopper on the tub allowing for the water to go down to a reasonable amount so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable, "Just calm down and let me-"

Her eyes widened as she saw Q's dick tip pointing right at her, red with the amount of attention that it had been getting beforehand and veins largely pulsing across the entire length.

"Is that really your-"

A pair of strong hands grabbed her head and slammed the large dick right into her mouth, gagging as it hit the back of her throat.

She pushed away but those hands forced her to engulf the dick again. Akali struggled to breathe but she continued to give him a sloppy blowjob.

"Argh!" Q cried out as he slammed as much of his dick into Akali's mouth, releasing his pent up load down her throat.

Akali felt a rush of hot liquid coarse through her mouth as she gulped and gulped it down. She felt his grip on her head loosen up and she pulled away, coughing up a fit as she wiped her mouth with a free hand.

"You could've ~cough~ warned me you know." Akali said before she was roughly shoved onto her back and her shoulders pinned down, "H-hey!"

She looked up to see Q's eyes unfocused but what she was worried about was his reddened penis that was positioned right at her entrance.

Akali tried to push him away but he was too strong before trying to protest, "Wait! At least use-"

Q shoved his entire length right into Akali's pussy, breaking past her hymen and cervix before hitting the end of her womb.

"AHHHHHHH!" Akali screamed out in pain as her insides filled up and stretched so much that tears already formed in her eyes. If she hadn't sealed the room who knows how many people could've heard her.

Q pulled out back again before plowing right back into Akali, sending another wave of pain but this time it was accompanied by a sense of pleasure. He did it again and the pain was slowly lessening and the amount of pleasure increased tremendously.

"Oh yes Q!" Akali shouted as he continued to pound her senseless, her eyes losing their grasp on reality, "Please don't stop!"

Her breasts were bouncing up and down with every thrust that he made and her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth, the female Kinkou ninja in a state of ecstasy.

A pair of rough hands grabbed one of her boobs and squeezed it while the other was being sucked, chewed, and Q. It stimulated her pussy to tighten up and squeezed Q's hot and hard dick as he pounded her over and over again.

"Q!" Akali said as she tried to reach a hand up, "I think that's enough-"

Q acted like she never raised her hand before rapidly increasing his pace of his thrusts in and out of her. At this point Akali had given into the pleasure and a stupid grin adorned her face as she took his dick over and over again.

She suddenly felt his dick growing bigger in size and burning hotter through her vagina walls, knowing that his release was soon and that she would be safe since she's always on the pill.

"Give it to me Q." Akali panted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on his mouth knowing that this would be the first, last, and only time that she would ever have this chance again, "Give me your cum please. Give it to me!"

Q roared with almost animalistic ferocity before stuffing his entire length into her and filled her stomach up to the brim with creamy white goodness.

"YESSS!" Akali cried as she orgasmed as well, her juices mixing with Q's in a mess of white and clear. Everything oozed out of her pussy every time she exhaled. She sighed in relief as she felt his dick leave her insides and her pussy ached from having her hymen recently broken.

After taking several deep breaths, Akali flipped herself and rested onto the edge of the tub, rubbing her sore pussy to relieve some of the aching muscles. She hadn't expected for him to react that strongly to the drug and didn't think it would be that big.

Her hips were suddenly grabbed and she felt something prodding the outer part of her anus.

"Q don't you-"

He pressed hard against her ass, making her clench and scramble around trying to make him stop but he forced his way through the tight ring of muscle and into her ass.

"AHHHHHHH!" Akali screamed out in pain as she cried from her anal virginity being taken, before being mercilessly pounded like her pussy was.

Each thrust sent a shock of pain and pleasure into her back as she arched backwards and allowed for Q to fuck her senselessly.

She didn't know how long she had been pounded by Q but she had passed out after a few minutes, overcame by the amount of pain and pleasure flowing through her body.

 **(Lemon end)**

 **15 minutes later**

Akali woke up to a bright light and she first had assumed that she had died and gone to heaven but realized that it was just the lightbulb hanging in the room.

She pushed herself up and groaned from the soreness that was coming from her crotch. She heard that your first time it would hurt but she didn't think that it was that bad.

"Akali!"

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her body and almost crushed her with the sheer strength put behind it. She blinked several times to regain her bearings before seeing Q already dressed in the suit that she had seen him carry up earlier.

"Q calm down!" Akali managed to breathe out as she managed to push him away with what strength she had, "What's-"

She stopped when she saw the tears evident on his face and fear-stricken expression.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Q repeated over and over again like a chant while bowing his head over and over again, as if asking for forgiveness, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Oh Q." Akali said as she realized that he thought that he had raped her due to the aphrodisiac that she had given him, "It's not your fault."

"But I-"

"It was mines because I gave you a drug that causes sexual stimulation." Akali said bluntly before pulling Q in for another hug, "Calm down, calm down."

"But why Akali?" He asked after pulling away and looked at her with disbelieving eyes, "Why drug me in the first place?"

She said nothing before covering herself with the futon cover and laid back down on her side.

"Akali." He started but the bedroom door swung open behind him to reveal Master Yi in his usual attire, "Master Yi?"

"Everyone's ready Q." He said before looking towards Akali and nodded in acknowledgment, "It's best that we go."

" _I'll be back before you know it Akali."_ He whispered softly before giving her one last look and followed Master Yi downstairs.

Akali sighed as she held the clothes that Q wore that Noona had given him before breathing in his scent and letting out a sad sigh. At least she could watch him from afar and see him happy.

The Kinkou ninja just hoped that she made the right choice in letting him go.

 **In the hovercraft heading towards the wedding party**

"So that's the plan?" Q said with a tired sigh, remembering what happened between him and Akali, while closing the translated book as Han and Jinse got him ready for the ball.

"Yep. But remember it's not as straightforward as you would think." Karma warned while taking the book that she had taken from his study and set it down next to a few others, "While it's easy enough to infiltrate the party and not get caught. You still need to find Caitlyn, get her to take off the collar off while under the slavery spell, break the spell on her and then find Vi and do the same."

"All the while not breaking your cover at all and we can't help you if you do because it will put Ionia at risk of war." Master Yi added sympathetically, "I hope you understand young one."

"It's no problem Master Yi." Q said while shaking his head, "Ionia has already done enough for me so much that it will take a lifetime for me to repay them."

"Xiyu." Karma called out to the Ionian beauty that was being covered by a blanket suspended by the other two Ionian guards, "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost Mistress Karma!" Xiyu called out from behind the cover, "Almost!"

"Repeat to me Q." Karma asked him after checking the time on a screen next to her, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ro Yokatsuki." Q repeated his alibi for the seventh time without fault, "I am an owner of a small restaurant in Ionia and my beautiful wife-"

A loud thud came from his side as he looked and saw Xiyu's head poking out of the cover on the ground, looking ashamed that she had fallen onto the floor.

Karma smiled softly before making her way behind the cover to assist Xiyu in getting ready.

"My beautiful wife managed to get an invite to the party courtesy of Karma and Master Yi and was allowed to bring one guest." Q finished without a hitch before rubbing his smooth head, "Pretty sure that's good enough."

"It should suffice for a decent background." Master Yi agreed with a nod, "You have Fiora's sword with you?"

Q nodded before unsheathing the thing halfway and inspected the blade one more time. Finding no fault or problems, he sheathed it again and wrapped it in a white blanket before attaching it to his belt.

"I'll say it's for self-defense." Q said as Karma came out from behind the cover.

"Q!" Karma called out to him before ripping away the cover, "Your date is ready!"

Q's eyes widened as Xiyu slowly stood up, looking abashed at her current appearance while covering her face with a fan.

Xiyu had changed into a beautiful silky red dress that reached all the way to the heels with embroidery covering most of her front and matching red heels and handbag to complete the look. The dress itself hugged her curves perfectly and a small opening in the chest area gave the viewer a great view. A space in which separated the front and back part of the dress allowed for her creamy white thighs to be visible. Her heart shaped face graced her beautiful pale skin with a foundation of makeup to sharpen her features. Her eyelashes were done so well that it made her jade green eyes contrast with the light so well that he had thought that they were jewels for a second topped with a bright cherry red lipstick.

"Wow." Q said as he blushed a bit, "You look… great!"

Xiyu hid behind her fan even more before peeking out and asked cautiously, "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Of Course!" Q said while slightly sweating from the fact that if he said anything different then who knows what would happen.

She beamed before plopping herself down right next to him and hugged his left arm, her cleavage easily felt through the fabric.

Karma giggled while covering her mouth behind her hand and Master Yi let out a loud chuckle. The rest of the Ionian guards were crying anime-tears at the sight of two of them, bowing down to Q while comforting their fellow brothers.

The Enlightened One handed over a small wooden rectangular box to Q, which he opened to reveal.

"Contacts!" Q exclaimed before carefully placing each one in an eye and blinked several times, "Thanks Karma. It's been a giant pain without my glasses."

"No problem." Karma said while waving him off before the driver alerted her that they were there, "Just in time too."

The hovercraft door right in front of them opened with a hiss and showed a pair of burly security guards with their backs turned to them.

"Shall we Karma?" Master Yi said while exiting out of the hovercraft first and gave her a hand like a gentleman would.

"Yes we will." She accepted the gesture as the Ionian guards quickly followed after.

Q followed Master Yi's method and did the same for Xiyu, who accepted it with like a girl on her first date.

The group proceeded to be led down a garden path by the another group of black suited guards with a sort of wire attached from their ear.

They eventually made it to a huge open area with everything a pre-wedding party would have. It was a massive garden with several pathways leading to a massive center patio filled with festivities and entertainers. All the men were wearing some style of suit and either some expensive sneakers or really nice dress shoes along with other accessories such as pins, watches, and etc. The women had on varying multitudes of dresses ranging from one pieces, lace, and slip dresses displayed in an assortment of colors and patterns. Some of them walking as if they had a stick up their ass while others just walked normally. Waiters and personal butlers roamed the area, serving the guests and their masters drinks, snacks, and other refreshments from the kitchen. Off to the side was a large buffet table with large platters of food stacked on top of racks and Q could even smell it all the way from where he stood.

However, what really peaked his interest was the large amount of security guards there were surrounding the walled off complex. There were guards walking with rifles, batons, and even heavy duty weapons accompanied by an occasional dog. If anything he would've thought that this was more of a prison than a party.

Q's scanned the area for any signs of Vi, Caitlyn, and perhaps even Fred or Matthew. If he could just find Caitlyn specifically then he could get the seal off of him without having to damage the collar too much. Even if she was under the same spell that Vi was, Q found a spell in one of the scrolls that he deciphered from kanji into something that wouldn't give him a headache when he read it that should be able to break the spell on them.

He felt Xiyu hooking her arm around his before leading him away from the large crowd that had flocked towards Karma and Master Yi.

"Remember, we have to keep a low profile if we want to find them easier." Xiyu reminded him before plucking two glasses from a passing tray and handed him one, "So act natural."

"Obviously." Q snorted before taking a small sip from the glass, "Champagne. A really nice one judging from the bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Xiyu ask confused before looking closely at her own glass, "How would you know just from the bubbles."

"The way that anyone can tell the difference between high quality and low quality is by looking how the bubbles are acting." Q said while pointing at her glass, "If it's sticking to the glass more it's a lower quality."

"Wow, you really know your champagne." Xiyu praised him before taking another sip, "So being a chef means you have to know every type of food and drink?"

"Of course." He replied with a sort of dignified expression, "How else did you think that I became so well known in the city? Can't be my good looks can it?"

Xiyu started laughing lightly as he joined her shortly after at the small joke before quieting down into a sortof awkward silence as they walked around while being wary of their surroundings.

"So, how was life after I left a couple of years ago?" Q asked his old childhood friend, "I can't imagine that it got any more exciting after I left?"

"You're right about that." Xiyu said with a small smile, "Everything was a lot quieter and Wukong took to training with Master Yi more seriously so nothing happened."

"And how did you end up working for the village's police force?" Q asked her, "I can't have possibly imagined that you out of all people would've gotten a job in law enforcement."

"I was honestly just bored and it was a better life than being a typical housewife." Xiyu said with a small shrug, "It's not that I don't like doing girly things but it's not the life for me."

"Well I think you would make a great wife." Q said before stopping in his tracks, realizing what he just said.

Xiyu had stopped as well and she was close to becoming the shade of her dress from embarrassment. Way too many thoughts were going through her head right now that he thought he saw smoke coming out of her ears from an overload.

"Umm I'll go get us some more drinks." Q said while trying to make an excuse in order to excuse himself from the awkward situation.

"Yeah I'll be waiting here." Xiyu said while trying to calm herself down before she drew too much attention from looking like a boiled lobster.

Q quickly grabbed two more glasses of champagne from a table ladened with them before making his way back to find a troubling scene.

At least three different guys had surrounded Xiyu, one of them just standing dangerously close to her, another had his hands on her shoulder, and the last one, one that looked dangerously familiar, had wrapped his entire arm around her shoulder. Xiyu had an annoyed look on her face as she tried to ignore them but she looked close to lashing out at them before she saw him, "Honey!"

The three men immediately turned towards his direction and the one with his arm wrapped around Xiyu's shoulder blanched at him and said, "That's your boyfriend?! A baldie?!"

"He's my husband!" Xiyu said before quickly unhanding herself from the man and briskly made her way to his side.

"You know these people dear?" Q said while switching to his alibi, trying not to blow his cover.

Before Xiyu could say anything, one of the guys claimed, "Yeah she's my girlfriend dumbass!"

"Lover?" Q questioned with an amused smirk, "Care to explain how you two met?"

"Of course!" The man scoffed before nudging his other friends to back him up, "We met at a bar last night and I invited her to this party!"

"Yeah that's right!" One of the guys said while the other nodded furiously, "So beat it baldie!"

Q frowned not at the obvious lie but at the familiarity of the man. His voice, the way he acted, and even the way he stood. While he didn't recognize the face, everything else fits a person that he knows. Something told him that he had seen him somewhere but he couldn't put a finger to it.

"Don't you know who this guy is?!" One of the guys said in disbelief, "He's…"

The man suddenly got quiet as well as his buddies. Now that he noticed it, his entire surroundings suddenly got quiet as he looked around to see everyone looking in his direction.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" An authoritative like voice broke the sudden silence as Q turned around to face Swain, who was being flanked by a single armored guard with a sword instead of his usual security detail.

Swain had opted out of his general uniform for a simple dark green suit with a matching tie and undershirt. His cane was still there with its unique crow design and Beatrice perched on Swains unprotected shoulder with the latter showing almost no reaction to the sharp talons. Even the crow itself looked groomed with its feathers glassy against the various light poles that illuminated the estate.

"Y-you!" One of the guys stuttered out while pointing a shaky finger at the Master Tactician.

"Yes?" Swain asked in an almost bored voice, "I ask again, is there something wrong gentlemen?"

The three men say nothing but slowly start to back away before running over each other and their two feet to get away from the Noxian. However, Q kept his gaze onto the one that had his arm wrapped around Xiyu carefully. Something told him that it wouldn't be the last time that he saw him.

"Well then, do you mind taking a walk with me young sir?"

"Pardon?" Q said before turning around in confusion and looked at Swain.

"I'm sure that you heard me but I was wondering if you would want to take a walk with me in this beautiful garden." Swain said while waving towards a seemingly empty garden path, and looked at him seriously in the eye, "To discuss about a certain "fugitive" that we both happen to know, hmm?"

Q froze as his eyes narrowed at the Noxian before waving a hand to Xiyu to stand down and said, "I'll handle this dear so please wait here for me."

She looked between him and Swain nervously before nodding but placed a firm hand on her purse, which Q assumed contained a few weapons of her choice.

"I hope that you would do the same and leave your guard here." Q asked the man carefully with his hands in his pockets, "Mr. Swain?"

He nodded before looking at his guard for a single second, who nodded once before standing as still as a statue in place next to a fidgeting Xiyu.

"Come." Swain said before beckoning him towards a path, "We have much to discuss."

"I'm sure we do." Q said with a dry smile as he followed the tactician.

As the two walked away from the small crowd of scared and questionable gazes, they made it to a spot where Q could no longer see any other guests with the only thing that he could see was the occasional lamp lighting the way.

"It's been a while young one." Swain was the first to break the silence after a few minutes of walking, "Since I saw you sane."

"Sorry about that sir." Q apologized with a small bow, "It was well out of my control and power so I hope that you'll forgive me."

"However, it wasn't the matter that you attacked me but rather what attacked me." Swain said as he petted Beatrice on her beak, "So what exactly was that wolf that you summoned in the stadium?"

"Well, it's best that you know everything else so that it would make more sense." Q said before telling his story for the umpteenth time along with how Noona died, "So that's everything that happened this past week."

"So the wolf that had appeared was a sortof spiritual representation of who you are?" Swain asked for clarification with a raised eyebrow, "And the only reason why it had appeared was due to that Fred fellow?"

"Right." Q said with a nod.

"Now, you are on a mission to save Officer Vi and Caitlyn from a spoiled brat that had placed both of them under an ancient slave spell and to expose him and his possibly corrupt father and clear your name?" Swain said before coming to a stop, "All the while risking your own life and the possibility of being imprisoned for life if you fail?"

"Sounds about right." He replied nonchalantly, "Anything else?"

"Might I ask why you risk so much for these girls?" Swain asked politely, "Obviously with your former sensei's help you could've escaped the country and lived a peaceful life in your hometown. So why didn't you?"

"Well one it's honestly too boring for me." Q said sheepishly as he rubbed his head before suddenly shooting out his hand and grabbed two large shurikens out of mid-air, "My point exactly."

"Apologies." Swain said with a small bow, "I had to be sure if it was really you."

"It's fine." Q said before throwing the shurikens back at the general direction of the thrower, "Nice assassin you got there. I could barely hear him but I saw a small glimmer on one of his blades and the sound of them in the air."

"I'll pass on the message to him." Swain said before looking at the cloaked man in the trees and nodded once, "Continue if you would please."

"Other reason is because I want to get back at that little shit." Q said with a scoff before turning around and started back towards the party, "He's not gonna play dirty and not expect it to bite him back in the arse."

Swain nodded once with a ghost of a smile before asking as he followed, "And?"

"And." Q faltered a little bit as he thought back to when he slept with Vi a few nights ago before looking down at his clenched fist, "I made a promise to one of them and I intend to keep it."

"You do realize that you are playing a dangerous gamble Q." Swain said with a calculating gaze aimed at his back, "One which is at the price of potentially your life."

Q stopped before looking back and gave the Master Tactician a tired smile, "Well that promise is my life. If it breaks, so do I."

He started back to the center of the estate as Swain followed a distance behind him.

A small silvery shimmer appeared by Swains side before materializing into a man dressed in a blue trench coat with knives attached to the end with a hood pulled up all the way. The most iconic thing about him was the large gauntlet dagger that he had on in right arm with a slim design.

"He's good." The assassin said before following Q's back like a predator would do to his prey, "Perhaps too good."

"He was indeed trained by the best indeed." Swain admitted before ordering one of his top assassin , "Your mission is to infiltrate the manor and gather as much information as you can about the Albert family and report directly back to me."

"Understood General." Talon said with a small bow before disappearing not a second later with a thud and cloud of smoke where his boots had been.

Swain looked at Q and smiled a little bit before looking up at Beatrice and said, "He is an interesting man isn't he?"

"Caw! Caw!"

"I agree." The Master Tactician said with a nod before catching up to Q, "I agree."

The two had reached the the pavilion which they had left their respective partners and found a pleasant surprise when they had returned.

Xiyu and the guard, who had taken off his helmet to reveal a bald head with Ionian features, laughing and talking up a storm while each holding a glass of champagne.

"Looks like our companions are having quite the time without us aren't they?" Swain mused before stomping his boot down once.

The Noxian soldier immediately jumped to his feet and stood at attention with a hand resting on the handle of his blade and the other parallel with his leg.

"Stand down." Swain ordered before an amused smile graced his features as he continued, "You will have plenty of time to acquaint yourself with the young lady at another time."

Q saw both of blush a light red and he smirked as Xiyu excused herself to his side after returning the guards helmet, which he hastily put on.

A song started playing through the various speakers strategically placed around the garden as couples started flocking towards the very center.

He turned to see Xiyu bouncing up and down with the beat with her eyes sparkling in excitement. Days of dance classes, sore feet and limbs, and the sound of music all came back to him.

Q smiled before bowing like a proper gentleman in front of Xiyu and asked, "Care to join me for a dance dear?"

"Of course my husband." Xiyu said with a small giggle before taking his hand with her own while sticking with the act, "All you had to do was ask."

He led her through the ring of guests that were waiting for the right moment to jump in. Q excused himself through the massive ring to see only a few couples dancing but half of them were tripping over their own feet while the other half were just standing there scared, not moving at all.

Q snorted at the fact that these were supposed to be nobles but don't even know how to dance properly at a party like this.

He felt a tug in his arm as Xiyu gestured him towards the dance floor with a grin. The chef had forgotten that dancing was the only thing that the Ionian beauty really enjoyed back when she was a kid.

Looks like old habits die hard.

Q let go of Xiyu and held her handbag as he watched her jump into the air before landing in an elegant pose with one foot in front of the other ducked under with her held up high like a swan.

He could feel the entire crowds gazes onto her as Q handed the dj a couple of gold coins and requested something "Ionian".

The guy tipped his fedora and accepted the small bribe before breaking out a playlist that he made after seeing a great performance by an Ionian group that had came into town a few days earlier.

An ecstatic beat of drums, guitar, and flute filled the air and gave each of Xiyu's movement a meaning. Each step she took, each pose she struck, each and every move she made synced perfectly with the music as Xiyu danced her heart out.

After a few minutes, the other couples on the floor had vacated onto the growing ring of guests. The gazes that overlapped each other were a mixture of jealousy, lust, admiration, and pure awe. Women had to nudge their partners, some even going as far as smacking their dates in order to draw their attention away from the dancing Ionian.

Q decided that it was good idea to let Xiyu enjoy her fifteen minutes of fame before heading towards the buffet table and examined all of the food present with a curious gaze.

He could see a wide variety of dishes from different regions and parts of Valoran. Dairy products and champagne from Demacia. Poultry and red wine from Noxus. Some form of gelatin and fizzy liquid from Zaun. Artistically represented vegetables crowned with exotic sauces and aged wine pots labeled by withered paper from Ionia.

The chef dipped a saucer cup into the pot of aged alcohol before securing about a mouthful and brought it up to his lips for a taste.

"200 years." Q guessed aloud before smacking his lips a couple of times to get the flavor rolling across his taste buds, "Garo precinct."

"My, my. Quite the tongue you got there good sir." A voice came from behind praised him with a small clap as Q turned around to see a large man dressed in a tight fitting suit with the bottom unbuttoned to show his enormous belly along with a horrendous yellow tie that somehow went with the outfit. A pair of orange ponytails extended downwards from a great beard underneath a pair of square orange framed sunglasses while the giant of a man puffed out a small cloud from his cigar. A gigantic glass bottle rested beside him as several guests hovered over it while peering inside while comparing it to their own body.

"I tend to familiarize myself with every kind of food in my hometown to better myself as a cook." Q said before putting down his cup and extended a hand out to the big man, "Ro Yokatsuki, small restaurant owner in a small village of Ionia. You?"

"Gragas esq. good sir. CEO of Esquisite Drinks." He introduced himself before grasping Q's hand with his enormous own and shook once, "Again, it's a rare honor to meet someone with such a gifted tongue like mines."

"It's just memory sir, nothing too special." Q said with a small shrug before popping a sort of egg dish into his mouth, "So why did a big shot like yourself come to a party like this?"

"Usually I do not but there was such a guarantee for exotic drinks that I couldn't say no." The big man said before grabbing the entire pot with one hand before chugging it down in one gulp, "Aged 200 years indeed but the precinct is one that I'm not familiar with."

"Honestly too many to count sir so I couldn't blame you." Q admitted before accepting a business card from the big man as Gragas excused himself to go talk with, from what he could see, a casually dressed Prince Jarvan and fully armored Garen.

Now that Q saw it. There was an unusually large number of Champions gathered here for a party for a man they never met. Including the two Champions from Demacia and all the other ones that he saw it would make around five to six of them here. Maybe it's to congratulate Vi, or pure curiosity. Whatever it was, it still bothered him that Fred invited so many of them here.

"Outta the way!"

Q took one step back to see a large troll dressed in an officer's uniform run past him before skidding to a screech in front of the buffet table. The man started piling heaps of food onto a plate while at the same time gorging himself at such a rate that Q became almost sickly from the sight alone.

"Excuse my partner for his inappropriate manners." A rumbling voice apologized from Q's side as he turned to see a white bear tower over him dressed in the same uniform that Piltovian police officers wore, "He gets horribly excited at the sight of free food and isn't aware of his surroundings half the time."

"Wait." Q said as he searched his memory for any other Champions stationed in Piltover, "Aren't you two part of the famous Piltover's Quad-Patrol? Officer Volibear and Trundle."

"Right on the money good sir." Volibear said with a tip of his hat, "However, Officer Caitlyn and Vi are more well known than us for obvious reasons but we do not mind."

"But how come you two didn't participate in the Inter-Division Police Tournament then?" Q said as he passed Volibear an entire roasted chicken, "You would've made yourself much more popular that way if people had known that you two had entered."

"Well I had matters to deal with back at home and ol' boy Trundle decided to go back with me as well to resolve matters faster. We ended up missing the tournament and were thinking of staying back for a little vacation but were suddenly called in to deal with a high-priority criminal that was on the loose." Volibear said before gratefully accepting the chicken with a gloved paw and took an enormous bite out of it, "Then an invitation showed up at our desk for Vi's wedding so we couldn't just say no."

"I just wanted the free food that they would serve." The troll said before going back to feeding himself.

"Obviously." Volibear said with a sigh, "I hope that you would excuse me so I can deal with my idiot of a partner."

Q nodded before leaving behind the feeding Troll King and Volibear while walking towards the farther ends of the buffet line with his eyebrows furrowed in worry. So many Champions in one spot along with some of the most prestigious and powerful people in the city. What was Fred planning?

A loud clash of plates breaking caught his attention as he turned to see and hear a very familiar voice yelling at a poor cook that had been unfortunate enough to be near her.

She was dressed in a tight fitting white dress with sparkling jewels adorning the straps that crossed over each other and single gem rested in the middle of the one piece beautifully. The dress defined the Duelist perfectly. The simplicity of it showed how she meant business, the sparkling gems changing color defined her adaptable fighting ability, and how it showed off her body so well that he could easily count how many eyes that were locked on her.

Even with the different change in outfit on her, Q could easily tell that it was Fiora just from her posture and voice alone.

"How dare you serve me, the heir to the Laurent family, this sorry excuse for a dish!" Fiora chewed out the chef in front of her, who stood strong against her wrath as he endured, "I demand to see the head chef and show him this sorry excuse-"

"You know it's impolite to yell at a cook that did nothing wrong." Q said after sneaking up behind the Grand Duelist.

Fiora suddenly whipped around because the voice sounded just like Q to come face to face with a bald man with almost the exact same features as him mind the collar around his neck.

"You!" Fiora exclaimed with a shaky finger pointing at him, drawing the attention of several guests, "You're-"

"The fugitive Q?" Q asked with a raised eyebrow, "Madam just because a person looks like someone else doesn't mean they are. It has happened to me more than once so I know."

"But-"

Q internally relaxed as he saw the crowd slowly dissipated and onto their own business. It would be a waste for Karma and the other Ionians efforts if he were to be found out at such in a pinnacle moment of the rescue.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" Q asked the scared chef and Demacian, "Obviously it must be really important for you to cause a commotion on a happy event."

Fiora blushed in embarrassment before shaking herself back into her posture and accused, "This man dared to serve me slop that tasted like dung!"

"And how would you know what dung tastes like?" Q asked with a smirk before walking past her to look at the food, "Mind answering me that?"

She had no words as her shaking hands clenched together into fists and her face flushed in embarrassment. How dare this man ridicule her in front of so many people?! However, a small smile threatened to show for some weird reason as she continued to look at the man. She had been taught to recognize every challenger that she had fought and this man's physique matches up with Q's down to the dot but he claims that he is not him. Could she be wrong?

Q picked up the small bowl of soup that Fiora had been eating from to see that it was a simple mixture of clam chowder with scallops. He brought it up to his nose and took a small whiff of the ingredients. The typical salt, pepper, chives, and the typical thing that you would put into chowder. However, a very faint but distinguishing scent stood out from the rest of the smells that the soup emitted. It was the scent of death.

Intrigued, Q picked out the individual clams and scallops until he settled on one that sparked the scent of death the moment he plucked it out of the soup. It looked practically identical with the other clams as well but he took one whiff of it and a faint smell of ammonia leaked from the rotten clam.

"However, I do not blame you for being disgusted at the dish because there is a reason for it." Q said before holding the bad clam up to the cooks nose, "Faint smell of ammonia chef. Might want to check your clams before throwing them in the pot a little more closely my friend."

The chef took a single whiff before nodding rapidly in his direction, apologizing profusely before ordering the rest of his colleagues to bring back every clam chowder to the kitchen for inspection and potential disposal.

"Now how about I serve you a simple palate cleanser to remove that taste from your tongue?" Q said as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, before taking a whiff of the air and smelled a faint trace of alcohol, "I'll be done in a couple of seconds."

Fiora scoffed before sitting down on a nearby table and crossed her legs. Whatever this man could make couldn't be better than what Q could make. Still, curiosity had caused her to take the bait and she replied, "Do what you must. It'll most likely be as bad and unsettling as your attitude."

Q gave her a simple bow before asking the chefs politely if he could use their setup for a few minutes, which they graciously accepted and allowed for him to use it as they worked to remove the bad dishes.

As Q fired up the stove that was conveniently there and nodded toward the chefs who brought him ingredients, he decided what would be the proper dish for him to serve Fiora. Perhaps a light dish to help her calm down a bit? Or maybe something that would knock her off her feet and some sense into her?

As he was thinking, his hands were subconsciously already preparing the ingredients until he realized the perfect dish for her. The dish that would knock her down a few notches. The dish that he considered was incomplete until now. The dish that connected the two when they first met.

Q placed the bowl of soup in front of Fiora and said, "I give you, the First Encounter. Enjoy."

Fiora looked at the dish and froze immediately as her mind was in denial. It looked exactly like the soup that Q had made when she had first caught him late at night in the library's cook room. The smell that it emitted. The color that it showed. Even the leaves that floated in the light green broth and individual shrimp that laid at the bottom.

She managed to feign ignorance but half of her was convinced that it was Q in front of her while the other said it wasn't and it was just some weird coincidence.

"I'd suggest that you enjoy it madam." Q said while unrolling his sleeves and put on his jacket before walking away, "Knowing you. This dish should have some importance in your life if I'm right."

Fiora said nothing as Q walked back to the dance floor and she looked at the soup, pondering her next move.

Q came back to a greater surprise as he saw Xiyu talking with the same guard that was decked out in full armor dressed in a plain black suit, white button down, and jade green tie.

"I felt that it was time for him to take a small break from his duties." Swain said, coming up from behind him, "I saw that you had your hands full with Fiora so I decided to keep your partner company."

"It's no problem at all." Q said with his arms crossed over his chest, "Answer me this though. An Ionian working as a guard for one of the highest ranking officials of Noxus?"

"His father was a Noxian while mother an Ionian." Swain explained while keeping his eye on the two, "His name is Kokoru Wall and he is a very capable man I assure you. I'm surprised that you don't hold a grudge against Noxus for the war."

"It's better to leave the past behind and he doesn't look that bad of a man." Q admitted before making his way up to the two and asked with a slight bow, "Would you care to dance my dear?"

Xiyu nodded rapidly before excusing herself from Kokoru, whose expression turned into one of disappointment, and hooked her arms around Q's before being dragged onto the dance floor.

"You two looked awfully chummy." Q said with an amused smirk as he placed his hands on her hips and while she put her own on his shoulders before the two swayed to the soft beat of the music, "Almost like a real couple."

Xiyu flushed before muttering under her breath while avoiding his gaze, "I mean… he is nice and kinda hot."

"Ooh love at first sight eh?" Q teased as he maneuvered them skillfully through the crowd while at the same time sticking with the flow of the song, "Not bad Xiyu. Not bad."

"It's not like that!" Xiyu denied as she swayed with Q through the crowd, "I-"

"Like me?" Q asked with a raised eyebrow as he stopped them in the middle of the floor, "Do you love me Xiyu?"

Xiyu turned so red that he could've sworn that he saw steam escaping from her ears before waving a hand in front of her to snap the beauty out of her mental breakdown.

"I.. um." Xiyu couldn't find the right words as her feelings were switching back and forth between her childhood friend and the new guy that she met not only a few minutes ago.

"It's better that you choose him rather than me Xiyu." Q said tiredly, making Xiyu look at him in the eye, "Even if you did love me, I wouldn't be able to return it."

The Ionian Beauty's posture suddenly froze up as her mind registered what he had said. She asked him shakily with tears gathering in her eyes, "Q-"

He cut her off by gently taking her hand into his and squeezed it before answering softly, "To me, even when we were kids. I thought of you as a sister that I never had and being in a family of all brothers, it meant a lot to me. Even when we would hang out as a group back then I always saw you as a much cooler older sister doing things that I at the time couldn't."

"Is that what I am to you?" Xiyu asked with a desperate kind of look on her eyes, "A sister?!"

"No."

Xiyu's heart dropped as she nodded once in rejection before trying to move away from him but Q pulled her right back into his embrace. She tried to move away but Q held her in his arms until the Ionian Beauty eventually gave up and settled onto his chest.

"You're not only a pretty awesome sister that I am blessed to have." Q said with a small chuckle as Xiyu managed to crack open a small smile, "You are one of the most beautiful, strongest, and maybe most stubbornest girl that I have ever seen from Ionia."

"Then why won't you accept me?" Xiyu asked as she looked back up at him, "If I'm all of that then why won't you love me?"

"It's those reasons why I love you Xiyu." Q said as he brushes away the tears with his thumb, "But just as a dear sister."

Xiyu blinked to stop the tears from coming but it just made it worse as Q continued to wipe them away with a handkerchief from his breast pocket. She knew that it was pointless to argue anymore with him so she just nodded.

"Now go to Kokoru." Q said as he unhanded her before giving the heartbroken girl his handkerchief, "Now enough crying. It'll make him feel bad."

Xiyu had the audacity to giggle a little bit before wiping away the rest of her tears without damaging her makeup surprisingly. She turned to look behind her and saw Kokoru staring in their general direction before looking back at Q, who was urging her along with a smile, and she walked.

Q let out a sigh of relief as he smiled once more as he watched Xiyu' retreating back. He really didn't want to let her go to someone that she met not only a couple of minutes ago but it was better for both of them. Hell he'd be happy if the two somehow managed to hook up. While he is the younger of the two, Q felt that it was his job to protect his friends as much as he could and that no good could come from hanging around him.

After he turned to try and find Caitlyn, Q heard a rapid beat of heels hitting concrete made him turn around just in time for Xiyu to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"And that's for?" Q asked with a raised eyebrow while touching the area where her lips had touched.

"For being honest with me Little Brother." Xiyu said before winking at him before she left, tears no longer visible, "Go get them!"

Q watched her back disappear into the crowd once more before rubbing the area with a chuckle and said to himself, "And I thought I was the younger one."

 **With Fiora**

The Grand Duelist still stared at the soup that the man had given her a few minutes prior, unsure of what to do. She wanted to believe that it was actually Q but at the same time she didn't.

" _Oh just admit it honey."_ An angel version of Fiora appeared on her right shoulder, _"You're infatuated with the man and you even said it yourself that you love him!"_

"I know but-"

A devil-version of her showed up on Fiora's empty shoulder and shouted while raising a pitchfork, **"Forget what she said and hunt him down already! Regain your honor!"**

" _Oh hush you."_ The angelic Fiora said before patting Fiora on the side of her head, _"He's a sweet man and imagine what he could do with those hands of his besides cooking?"_

" **Yeah like holding her down before he starts fucking."** The devil Fiora scoffed, drawing a lot of blood up to Fiora's face as she flushed a deep red before waving her imagination away and looked down at the soup.

"It wouldn't hurt to take one spoonful right?" She asked herself while picking up the silverware, "Just a taste."

She raised a heap up to her mouth and was almost in her mouth until several voices interrupted her, "Fiora!"

The Grand Duelist set down her spoon in annoyance as she turned to see an entire group of suitors trying to impress her with their expensive garments, some with their muscular bodies, not that she minded, and others trying to act smooth.

"Gentleman I have not given you permission to use my first name so I would appreciate it if you didn't." Fiora said with a pointed glare at the group before raising the spoon up to her mouth, "Now if you'll excuse me I am having my dinner."

"Forget dinner Fiora." One of the guys slammed his hand on the table, rattling it a bit, before raising Fiora's chin with a finger, "The only dinner that you'll be getting is with me. If, you get what I'm saying hehe."

"How dare you!" Fiora shouted indignantly as she stood up with her hands on her chest, "I am Fiora Laurent of the Laurent household and you talk to me like a common whore!"

"Ooh spicy." Another guy said before the whole group laughed and crowded the Demacian even more, one of them knocking over the bowl of soup that the man had prepared.

"No!" Fiora tried to go for the bowl before it touched the ground but the mass of bodies blocked her. She blinked once and the bowl of soup was no longer there, contents and all.

"What?" Fiora asked herself as the men in front of her suddenly dropped to the ground and she looked up to see the bald man from earlier, "You?!"

Q nodded with a smile before handing her the bowl, which she cautiously accepted, and walked towards the group of men that took a couple of steps back when they saw their friends all.

"Now, now gentlemen." Q said as he stood in front Fiora protectively, "Didn't your mothers tell you when a lady says no it's actually a no?"

"Can it baldie!" A random guy shouted before turning to some burly guys beside him, "Thomas! Nathan! Take care of this "commoner"."

"Yes boss." As the two men walked up to him, Q's memory flashed back to the night that he and Noona started dating. When he had saved her from…

Q growled at the thought of nobles sitting behind their lackeys without a care in the world. If you want something done then get your own hands dirty not someone else's.

"Alright tough guy." The one named Thomas said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let's go for a-"

Thomas was promptly sent flying into Nathan and the two fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The group took several steps back as they stared at the two bodyguards in disbelief. They didn't even see him move but the two were still sent flying in an instant.

Q clapped his hands together while nodding at his handy work before turning around to see Fiora staring at him with the bowl of soup still in her hands.

The chef smiled tiredly before taking the bowl of soup in a hand and stirred it a little bit. Reminiscing the fun times that he and Fiora had together as not just teacher and student but as friends.

"Come on Fiora." Q said before lifting the spoonful up to her mouth after blowing on it with his lps touching the tip just briefly, "I'm sure you know by now who I am so have some."

Fiora nodded dumbly before allowing him to place the spoonful into her mouth.

The flavor that she tasted that one fateful day all came back to her the moment it touched her tastebuds. The taste of the calming broth, texture of the leaves that burst with juice when she bit into it, and even the chewiness of the small shrimp that was in the leaves. However, all of these ingredients were amplified almost tenfold into something that was basically a stimulus to her senses.

Fiora let out a breath as she felt her entire body warm up from the single spoonful and looked at the man in front of her. Slowly her mind envisioned a head of hair on the man, the shirt with the symbol of freedom on it, and cargo pants. The man in front of her looked exactly like Q when she first saw him.

" _Q."_ Fiora whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks, ruining her makeup but she didn't care.

He was back. Q had came back.

Q nodded with a smile before placing a finger on his lips, hushing her, and wiped away her tears with his free hand. He comforted her by cupping her cheeks and whispered, _"No more tears now. You know I hate it when girls cry."_

Fiora nodded quickly while taking in the feeling of his calloused hands and blinked away the tears at the pores of her eyes. She didn't care that others could see her crying right now or her appearance at all. She was just glad to have Q back.

"Hey hands off my future wife!"

Q scowled before pulling away from Fiora after handing her the bowl, who tried her best to eat as fast as she could, and looked to the growing group. A few of the suitors stepped back at seeing Q's deathly calm face with an element of danger that everyone saw when they looked at him. Some of the suitors even nodded at their friends and bodyguards to leave.

"Screw off baldie." One suitor that clearly did not get the hint as he swaggered up to Q before dropping a few gold coins at his feet, "Now take that and get yourself some waxing oil for that head of yours."

"You! You!" Fiora shouted as the bowl of soup sat on a table and pointed at the noble, "How dare you insult him-"

Q sent the idiot flying with a brilliant sidekick into several suitors that tumbled like bowling pins as bodyguards charged at him while almost running over their own clients that they were supposed to protect.

"Time to go!" Q said as he picked up Fiora in a princess hold and bolted towards the garden area with a blushing Demacian tucked away in his arms.

 **10 minutes later**

Q and Fiora panted as they rested behind a bush as the heavy footsteps ran past them before fading off into the distance. He looked at the duelist as the two met each other's gaze before laughing lightly to themselves. Fiora rested her head on his shoulder as the two sat enjoying the view of the garden.

Q passed over Fiora's rapier wrapped in the blanket and said with a sheepish smile, "You forgot your blade so I had it with this whole time. Sorry."

Fiora unwrapped her sword to see a beautifully engraved sheathe of thorns and flowers on what she could imagine was stainless steel. She pulled out her sword to see not a single scratch on the blade.

"I didn't know why you didn't have a guard for your sword so I etched that pattern out for you a few hours ago." Q said as he tried to catch his breath with his hand propped on his knee, "You like?"

Q turned to look at the Grand Duelist and was shocked to see her crying rivers into her hand. The tears hit the grass floor like a raindrop would during a storm. He saw the sheathe and rapier a few feet away sticking out the dirt as he stood up and walked over before picking it up. He looked between the sword and Fiora before wondering what caused her to throw the one thing that represented her life. The life of a duelist.

"I think you dropped this." Q joked as he kneeled in front of her before yanking it away to avoid it being swatted away, "Or later that works."

Q heard no response before taking matters into his own hands and set the sword down and tried to budge Fiora's hands away from her face. The latter resisted but as usual she couldn't as the only thing she could do was look away.

"What's wrong Fiora?" Q asked the Grand Duelist with a worried glance, "Do you still hate me?"

"I don't know Q." Fiora said while shaking her head, "I don't know anymore."

"What don't you know?" Q asked as he sat down next to her, "How were you these past few days when I was gone?"

"I'm fine." Fiora spat out after remembering what she had to go through before Q leaned in close and sniffed her hair and mouth. She tried to move away but he held her close as Fiora hissed, "What are you doing?!"

"Well all that alcohol on you says different." Q said after pulling away and explained as Fiora gave him a surprised look, "Strong nose and the smell of sweat and alcohol made it easier."

Fiora shook her head several times in order to deny it but Q was having none of it as he pulled her in close for a hug.

Again, Fiora tried to escape his embrace but her attempts were futile as she cried into his shoulders. She breathed in his scent and sighed in satisfaction as it was exactly what she remembered. The smell of food that practically leaked from his clothes and the sweat that Fiora managed to imbed into her memory. His physique that Fiora had hugged so many times that made it hard to forget and the spots that he placed his hands on were so familiar.

"I'm so sorry Q. I'm so sorry." Fiora apologized over and over again as Q patted her back comfortingly, "I didn't mean it!"

"There you go Fiora." Q said softly with a small chuckle while adjusting his position to allow Fiora to sit in his lap and for him to cradle her, "Let it all out."

Fiora just bawled her heart out like a little girl confessing to her parents and told him what it was like for her to live the days he was gone. Surviving on nothing but junk food that she had gotten from a vending machine nearby, bottles and bottles of wine from her collection and more so from deliveries, the long times in bed tossing and turning trying to sleep, not bathing at all and wearing his dirty clothes, living in almost total seclusion.

"Fiora why?" Q asked her while pulling away slightly to see her face, "Why did you do this to yourself? I know that you lost your first duel but-"

"Enough!" Fiora shouted at him with her mascara fully ruined and dark streaks running down her cheeks, "Enough with the duel!"

"Shh!" Q quickly shushed her before looking around to see that no one was around, "I thought that your honor meant everything though?"

"It was until… I met you." Fiora breathed out as she ignored his shock expression, "Ever since I won my first duel, I always yearned to be the best and to be undefeated. So I lived my life yearning for my next battle and thought that it was the most important thing to me. That I couldn't live without it."

Fiora looked up at him and smiled sadly before continuing, "When I had met you, I figured that you were just a normal person that liked helping others but as time went by. I saw you as someone else. I saw you not only as a kind person but a strong independent man that did not listen to anyone, would always help his friends when needed, and yearned for everyone to have a happy life."

"I'm not that kind of guy Fiora." Q denied but a slim finger silenced him as he stayed quiet.

"And you are very humble indeed." Fiora said with a small giggle, "You changed me Q. You changed me to look at the world differently. To enjoy the little things. To look forward to not the next fight but the next moment that I would spend time with friends. To spend time with you."

"Fiora-"

"Not only are you a kind and strong man." Fiora said before looking at him directly in the eye, "You are also the man that stole my heart."

Now the question was did Caitlyn and Vi actually like him the way that he thinks they do? If they didn't, he would still consider them as good friends. If they did, well, he doesn't know what he'll do.

Part of him still is devoted to Noona. Believing that it was his duty to be loyal to her till he met her again in the afterlife.

But another part yelled at him to move on and not forget Noona but honor her. Find another girl to settle down with and Q felt that he would've wanted Noona to do the same if he were in her shoes.

"Now leave me alone Q." Fiora said as she felt his grip loosen on her wrists, "I just want to-"

Q cut the Grand Duelist with a small kiss to the lips. Fiora's eyes widened as she tried to turn away but his hand held her chin up while the other held her shoulder so she couldn't move.

The two finally pulled away from each other with a strand of saliva connecting the two lips.

"Q." Fiora looked up at him with almost pleading eyes, "Please don't tell me-"

"I love you Fiora." Q said with sincerity while holding Fiora's hand in his, "I've realized that spending time with you changed me also."

"What is it then?" Fiora asked while leaning forward to where the two's nose were mere inches from touching, "What could I have possibly done to change you?!"

"You made me realize that I have to move on with my life." Q said while cupping her cheek, "I might've never asked someone else to be my girlfriend ever since Noona died. Your words earlier made me realize my feelings."

"So you-"

"Yes Fiora." Q said with a nod, "Will you be my-"

 **A/N: SURPRISE LEMON TIME**

She pounced onto him without a moment's hesitation and ravaged his mouth in a heated session of kisses, groping, and heavy breathing. Q felt his hands travel down to her rear end and took a handful of firm flesh before he pulled away just as quick but Fiora placed it right back on.

Q heard the straps snapping as he saw Fiora undoing the binds on her dress.

"What are you-"

Fiora silenced him with a finger before whispering into his ear, _"You don't know how much I've been waiting for this."_

She saw the bulge in his pants and giggled before pointing it out with a finger, "You little friend agrees with me as well."

Q smiled sheepishly before unzipping his pants and Fiora gaped as all 6-inches popped out and stood straight up with all of its glory.

"Oh my." Fiora said quietly as she touched the tip with a finger, pulling away just as quickly when it twitched.

"What?" Q said with a teasing smile, "The Grand Duelist is scared? What happened to all that energy you had earlier?"

"I'm not scared!" Fiora said indignantly positioning her ass facing Q and looked down at his package, "Just surprised…"

Fiora took a deep breath before swallowing the piece of meat as much as she could in her mouth. She stroked it up and down while wrapping her tongue around the tip, gagging a bit as it hit the back of her throat. However, she barely managed to get half of his length in her mouth before trying harder.

Q felt almost total bliss as Fiora gave him a blowjob before brushing aside her dress to reveal a pair of lacy white panties staring right at him. Feeling curious, he brushed a single finger down the middle of Fiora's womanhood and it was like a current of electricity shot through her as her body jolted in surprise.

"Q!" Fiora exclaimed as she looked back before he smirked at her and moved the garment aside to reveal a glistening pussy, "That place is dirty!"

"You don't seem to mind my either." Q said before licking her mound, causing Fiora to shudder as a weird feeling arched down her spine and up to her brain, "Plus you can't have all the fun."

She didn't want her new boyfriend to trump her in not only combat but sex so Fiora started sucking harder while using her saliva as a lubricant. Her hands rubbed his shaft faster and faster while her tongue continuously circled his tip, making sure to touch every part with her mouth and hand.

Q groaned as he continued to hold his load while working on Fiora's mound. He lapped up the sweet juices before inserting a single finger into her vagina, eliciting a soft moan from Fiora. He toyed with her clitoris, pinching and nibbling it with his teeth, earning him several muffled moans underneath him that triggered a nice sensation from his dick. He started to probe around her insides with his finger and tongue before finding a particular spot after touching caused Fiora to jolt.

" _Bingo."_ Q thought before inserting another finger and focused his attempts on that particular area.

"Ahh!" Fiora scream came out muffled as her muscles tightened and she came in a splash of her womanly juices. Her tightened grip on his dick made him go overboard as he blew his load into her waiting mouth.

Fiora gulped down his creamy cum before licking her lips and fingers greedily. She looked down at his dick to find the piece of meat still rock hard even after releasing such a large amount of cum. The Grand Duelist smirked down at him, "My, my Q you are quite the surprise."

"Perks of some lonely nights." Q grinned as Fiora positioned her womanhood above his shaft, stroking it while covering it with her saliva for lubrication, "Fiora?"

"Q before I do this." The Grand Duelist looked down at him with a calculating gaze, as if searching for any signs of lying, "Do you truly love me?"

Q sighed before leaning up to her and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, before pulling away and looked at her with a smile that he hasn't showed ever since Noona died.

"I do Fiora and I would stay by your side forever."

Fiora smiled back down at him before starting her descent down his shaft. It was agonizing at first. Her insides felt as if it was being stretched inside and out. Her eyes rolled back into the back of her head as she felt her stomach starting to feel full and she barely managed to fit half of his dick in.

Q groaned as his dick was being squeezed from all sides and the tightness and hotness was unimaginable. He felt a drop of water on his bottom as he looked up to see tears building up in Fiora's eyes.

"Fiora!" Q exclaimed before Fiora pushed him back down on his back onto the grass, pressing her generous cleavage against his, "Are you-"

"Yes I'm a virgin Q." Fiora said before kissing him deeply, pulling away with a hungry smile, "Now it's yours."

She forced her bottom down his thick shaft, the pain exploding in immensity but pleasure as well. Fiora wanted to pull out but something made her take the pain before lifting herself up and dropped back down, sending another wave of pleasure coursing through her body. It hurt so much but it was starting to fade each time she went up and down the rock hard shaft and was replaced with an addicting stimulus of pleasure.

Q grabbed a handful of Fiora's firm ass and followed her rhythm with each time she dropped down he tighten his grip even more. The feeling of Fiora riding him up and down was something that he had only experienced only once before with Akali in the baths.

"Oh fuck yes Q!" Fiora moaned out while her hips bounced up and down his hard shaft, the feeling of fullness coming and going, "Give me more you godly man!"

"You asked for it." Q said before flipping her over so now that he was on top, "Now don't regret it."

He pulled out completely, causing her to whine at him, before plunging all 6-inches back in one single thrust. Q broke through her cervix that had stopped his advances earlier and an unbelievable tightness gripped his dick causing him to almost come inside of her.

"Aaaaaah!" Fiora screamed out in ecstasy as her eyes rolled back into her head and she came uncontrollably. Her body became hot and sticky as Q started to piston in and out of her broken pussy. She could feel him exposing her tits to the air before sucking one of them while fondling the other.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Fiora panted out as she wrapped her arms around him, breathing heavily into his ear while he mercilessly pounded her into an endless cycle of pure pleasure, "Fuck me harder you! I want your hard cock rip my insides in and out! Suck my breasts more! Fuck me!"

Q lifted her up before dropping her down on his hot dick, hitting the deepest parts inside her pussy. He wasn't showing any sign of stopping either as his stamina and endurance was trained to surpass the peak of regular people if he were to survive the training that the Ionian Champions placed him under.

"FUCKKK!" Fiora came a third time as Q found her G-spot and continued to hit the exact same spot over and over again, leading Fiora to build up for another orgasm, "How are you not tired yet?!"

"Trade secret." Q said into her ear before feeling another load coming up, ready to burst. He started thrusting even faster while using gravity to his favor to penetrate Fiora.

Fiora felt the rod of meat inside her heat up and expand, causing each thrust to expand her pussy even more and stimulating more and more nerves along the way.

"How's it feel like to be dominated my love?" Q asked while roughly squeezing her breasts, "How's it feel to be dominated by someone younger than you?"

"It feels soooooo good Q… Please give me more." Fiora panted with her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth, "Give me more your thick cock and its juices deep inside my pussy. Give it to me!"

Q roared as he quickened his pace before shoving his entire length into Fiora's pussy and emptied everything into her womb.

Fiora came a fourth time as she felt the hot liquid rush deep into her womb and fill her up. She could feel it getting bigger and bigger as Q was still coming deep inside her until he pulled out and gently placed her down onto the soft grass.

"My god Q." Fiora said with a smile before scooping a bit of the cum that was leaking out of her pussy and licked her fingers clean, "I didn't know you were such an animal under there."

 **(Lemon End)**

"I was surprised as well." Q said while bending down and gave her a deep kiss, "You weren't too bad yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Fiora giggled as she struggled to stand up, her vaginal area aching after having her hymen broken, "God this is annoying."

"Easy Fiora." Q said as he lended the Grand Duelist an arm for support, "It's a bit uncomfortable at first for girls to have their virginity broken and walk straight."

"Yes I know Q." Fiora chided him lightly before fixing her dress while Q zipped up his pants, strapping on her bra as she turned to see Q holding her sword with the sheathe to her, "Q-"

"It's my gift to you." Q cut her off with a raised hand, "Plus. Think of it as my first date gift if you will."

"Nice one." Fiora smirked before accepting the sheath and sword, ears perking up as she heard footsteps hitting pavement at a rapid pace, _"Down!"_

Years of training caused him to drop down into a crouch faster than Fiora did, which surprised her even after having sex he still had enough energy to do that but she was "wounded".

The two new lovers pressed their shoulders against each other while looking through a convenient opening in the bush down the path that they had taken to escape the bodyguards.

Q's eyes widened as he saw the one person that he had been looking for ever since he had arrived at the party.

He watched as Caitlyn took down the path dressed in a simple purple dress with the straps connected by circular bronze rings. The dress itself fit the Sheriff perfectly and hugged each curve of hers as she ran with her hair flowing behind her. Adjusting his position a bit, Q saw a trio of guards chasing after her and he knew they were guards because regular guests don't have batons.

" _Wait I thought that she was under the slavery spell so why is she running?"_ Q thought with his eyebrows furrowed as he waited for her to pass, _"Unless…"_

"Get her!" One of the guards shouted as he motioned towards the Sheriff's retreating back, "The boss wants her-"

Q leaped into the air and drop kicked the guy right in the temple, easily knocking him out in an instant.

"What the-"

The second man turned around before a sharp jab to the neck rendered him unconscious before he even hit the ground.

"Why you bastard?!" The last guard shouted as he rushed towards him before bringing down his baton onto Q's head.

The Ionian easily caught the guards wrist before twisting it painfully, forcing the man down onto his knees. The guards face contorted towards the direction of where Q twisted his arm before eventually falling down to the ground clutching his arm in pain. Not taking any chances, he forced to the man to sleep by decking him in the face before turning to look at Caitlyn.

"Q?" Caitlyn asked fearfully while lowering an old tree branch that she had found, "Is that you?"

"Out of the several dozen people here very few have realized that it's me." Q said with a grin before running his hand across the top of his head, "How do I look? The bald look work or -"

He couldn't finish his sentence because he was too busy catching a flying police officer in a sudden embrace.

"Woah!" Q hips bucked a bit as he leaned back to absorb the impact, "Easy there Cait."

"Is it really you?!" Caitlyn asked while touching his face, chest, collar, and other places that made him squirm around in embarrassment before holding her down by her shoulder.

"Calm down Cait!" Q shook her several times to hold her down, finally satisfied as he saw her stop but her body was still tense for some reason, "What happened?"

"I'm just glad to see you!" Caitlyn said before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him in for big hug, pressing her cleavage up right against his chest and nuzzled into his neck, "I thought you wouldn't come back."

"Well I had to come back eventually." Q chuckled before pulling away from her, looking up and down the dress that she had on, "It looks good on you."

Caitlyn blushed before brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and shifted her body a bit, "You think so?"

"Yep." Q said before patting her head, causing her to move towards his touch wanting more.

"So why were they chasing you?" Fiora's voice broke the moment between the two as she came out from behind the bush and stood close to Q, "You didn't do anything wrong did you Officer?"

"Not as much as you." Caitlyn said as she narrowed her eyes and hugged his arm, "So thanks for bringing him here but he needs to-"

"My **boyfriend** ," Fiora emphasized while pulling Q closer to his side, "Doesn't need to do anything for **you**."

"Boyfriend?" Caitlyn asked as she looked up at Q with wide eyes, who was looking a bit sheepish, "But I thought that-"

"If only he was older?" Fiora asked as she gave Q a peck on the cheek, "I'm only six years older than him Officer Caitlyn and true love knows no boundaries. Right Q?"

"Umm right!" Q said a little bit too quickly, before looking down at Caitlyn, "Cait?"

Caitlyn was literally frozen from head to toe as her brain tried to process what just happened. She had just escaped from Fred's estate after playing along for a while and hearing that some kind of mind control spell had been placed onto her but she didn't feel controlled in any way. Granted she thought that it would only work when she was given an order from Fred but it didn't. Now, after escaping from her escorts at the party, she found out that Q and Fiora were dating even though she thought that the latter hated him.

However, her heart that was rushed with adrenaline and joy from the chase and meeting Q again felt empty. It was as if it was a candle and someone had just extinguished it out with a a pair of fingers. Caitlyn's muscles started to feel heavy and her entire body sagged a bit as she realized how many chances that she missed to get with him. The feeling that she was having right now was something that she never had thought that she would've felt ever. It was the feeling of rejection.

"Yo Cait!"

Q's voice shook Caitlyn out of her thoughts as she looked up at him to see him meet her gaze worriedly. She hadn't even realized that she had dropped down to her knees in the middle of her little trance.

"A beautiful girl shouldn't ever need to kneel." Q said as he helped her up to her feet, brushing her dress down as he did, "Especially one in such a pretty dress."

Caitlyn blushed as he held her hands in his as if the two were being married to each other at a church. The gesture alone warmed her heart and body before she nodded slowly and he gave her one of his eye smiles that warmed up her cheeks to a visible amount.

"Get down!"

Q quickly hit the ground while pulling Caitlyn down with him as Fiora dived down as well as a silver blur flew past them. The Ionian looked up to see the lamppost that was a few feet away from him sliced perfectly in half and the top part lying on the ground with its light extinguished.

"My, my, my." A smug female robotic voice rang out as Q turned his head behind him to see a white haired woman towering almost 8 to 9 feet tall walking towards him, eyes glowing blue with a large crystal positioned right in the middle of her chest and with strangely enough long legs that resembled knives, "I was tasked with bringing in one runaway but I managed to find myself another."

"Camille!" Fiora shouted while getting to her feet while using her sword as a means of support, "The Institute of War prohibits fighting between other Champions outside of the Rift! You could've killed me!"

"Oh please Grand Duelist don't be such a hypocrite." Camille scoffed as she referred to Fiora by her title, "Do you seriously think that anyone follows those rules set by those incompetent summoners? I know for one that you violated those rules more often than me with those challenges of yours. Care to correct me?"

Fiora bit her lip as she held her hand on her sword. Normally, she would accept it as an invitation to a duel but she was in no shape to fight the cyborg assassin right now.

"Now back to a more important matter." The Steel Shadow said while turning to look at Q and Caitlyn, "I was asked to assist in the retrieval of the concubine of Mr. Alberts but what luck I have to stumble upon the fugitive that was supposed to be in a cell."

Q held Caitlyn back with his arm while standing his ground at the unlikely enemy, asking, "Why are you after her? She has done nothing wrong!"

"While that may be true." Camille said while plucking a single leaf of her shoulder and crushed it, "I work over the law and the occasional mercenary work. This job pays generously well so why shouldn't I complete it?"

"As if I would let you." Q said before breaking down into a stance, his left palm extended out and right held near his chest, "There's three of us and one of you so why don't you just forget what you saw and leave her be?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Camille said while snapping her fingers and several Hextech robots jumped out of the bushes and trees before surrounding the group. They were smaller in size but had a similar design to the woman in front of him with a crystal center, cerulean eyes glowing with power, and glistening steel leg blades supporting them, "And what were you saying about being outnumbered?"

Q looked around him and weighed the odds between the two parties. He could take them on if he had his powers unsealed but he needed Caitlyn to…

"Cait you-" Q turned around to see one of the Hextech robots already holding the Sheriff by the throat and even more robots had appeared surrounding Fiora while he was busy squaring up up against Camille, "Damn."

"Now if you would make an old lady's job easier." Camille said while snapping her fingers and a pair of robots walked up to Q before each taking a side, "It's best if you come quietly."

"What makes you think we won't scream and reveal you to everyone at the party." Q asked as the robots secured his arms and shoulder down, "An enormous crowd flocking over here wouldn't be too good for your capture now would it?"

Camille's eyes widened before she let out a haughty robotic laugh while the robots remained as still as they were with their gazes locked onto the three humans. She swaggered up to him before tipping his chin with a finger, musing, "Either you're a really brave man or a stupid boy. I like that."

"Uh okay?" Q questioned before sweating profusely as he could feel two pairs of eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

"However," Camille said before straightening her back again and walked towards the large building down the path, "There's a reason why I'm called the Steel Shadow."

The robots pushed the trio along after Camille before she turned her head around and said with a smirk, "That's also the reason why no one had ever heard of me."

Q raised an eyebrow before pondering what she had meant by that and he took one look at her leg and thought, _"Shit."_

 **-X-**

 **A/N:FUUUUUUUUUUUCKING HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

 **Finally done with this chapter guys and I'm sorry that it took basically an entire month for me to write but as most of you know the end of the semester is drawing closer and grades, tests, and family problems are giving me next to no time to write. Hell I can't even write late into the night because I fall asleep in an instant.**

 **Anyway, let's talk about some things and to cover some aspects of the story.**

 **Updates: With the end of the semester drawing nearer and the pressure of school on me is affecting this by a huge margin. So that's why updates will be more when I have time to type all of this. Right now I'm finishing this on Thanksgiving break so I have a huge amount of time to write. I can say for certain that updates won't be longer than a month just because this one had lemons in it and I had no experience in writing them.**

 **Pairings: The vast majority of everyone had chosen OC x Ashe x Katarina fanfic as the next story that I write. I realize that this particular story is mainly just action and really no cute moments between the OC and girls so I will most likely have to write a book 2 extending on this particular story. Shoutout to reviewer Shimkan for suggesting this.**

 **Lemons: I am bat shit garbage when it comes to writing lemons. Sorry for those that wanted more but I've decided to finish it here because this itself was already a long enough chapter already.**

 **Reviews: I realized my mistake in asking for reviews in the last chapter in order for you guys to rack up the story's review count is wrong. I felt pretty shitty about it so this is the last time I'm doing it. So from now on, no more review farming like that and if you want to drop a review because you feel like it. Would mean the world to me and I'll forever be grateful.**

 **Other than that, there's not much for else me to talk about.**

 **Thank you for those that have kept with this story and it means alot to me. Writing Fanfiction is honestly one of the things that have kept me from going insane from the problems in life and to think that there are other people in the world that appreciates the amount of work that I put into my stories makes me feel good inside. If you would be kind enough to drop a review, favorite, or follow it would be very supportive and greatly appreciated.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off and keep listening to Nightcore XD**


	17. Wedding crashers

**A/N: SURPRISE BITCH**

 **Early released chapter and it's been awhile since I released a chapter this early and the reasons why are in the end but I know that you guys want to start reading but before we do.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Hello: Yes two lemons with different characters in each a different place can be a bit of a rush but I tried to use quantity to make up for my shitty quality XD.**

 **Now, we read.**

 **-X-**

 **Inside Fred's estate**

"Really?!" Fred said as he guffawed while his guards snickered a little bit, "Damn Q I didn't think you out of all people would be able to crack the Grand Duelist's shell. Looks like miracles can happen!"

"Tch." Q said nothing else as he endured the humiliation from him while Fiora glared at Fred and Caitlyn did the same.

They had been escorted by Camille and her squad of robots directly into the estate and what looked like a study room with towering bookshelves lining the walls, a fireplace with its hearth fully lit and crackling as the wood burned, and a single wooden desk with a lamp resting on the surface.

Fred himself was leaning back on a comfortable looking chair with his boots propped up on the table. He was flanked by two guards dressed in a tight muscle shirt and combat camo pants while he sorted a purple V-neck shirt which showed off his chest and torso and silky looking pants.

"I'm gotta admit man." Fred said while grabbing a letter opener, "Never thought that you would somehow break out of a maximum security prison on your own and make your way to the party without being noticed by the hundreds of thousands of people in this city."

" _So he doesn't know that Karma and Master Yi broke me out along with Hardy."_ Q thought as he let loose a silent sigh of relief, _"Good."_

"You got some guts man so why don't I make you a deal." Fred said while still twirling the letter opener in his hand, "Come work for me. I'll clear your name, give you anything you want, and make you my right hand man."

"I'm assuming that there's a catch to this." Q growled out as the robots held him back by his shoulders.

"You catch on really quick I like it!" Fred said as he wiggles his finger at him while walking up to the Ionian, "Of course you have to listen to everything I say, don't question anything I say, and.."

"And?" Q asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well let me just say." Fred said as he leaned forward and looked at him in the eye, "The Grand Duelist, Fiora, is pretty cute don't you think?"

Fiora started yelling insults, some of which Fred had never heard before. Caitlyn joined in as the two struggled against their bonds and even Fred's personal guards stepped into help restrain them.

However, Q's mind had blanched out for a quick second before coming back to realization that Fred was going to take Fiora away from him. He was going to lose another person that he held dear to him.

" _Not again."_ The single thought echoed out through his body and mind as his muscles tensed up on instinct, as if ready to act.

Dark energy seeped through the cracks that he had made in the seal before slithering over parts of his body and flared slightly. He felt power and adrenaline replacing the tiring feel in his muscles. However, the feeling of the power wasn't just strengthening but with bloodlust. The cracking bones were heard after he flexed his fingers, Q looked up at the man in front of him with pitch black eyes.

Fred's eye widened the moment he saw his eyes and uttered, "Oh-"

Q didn't let him finish as he broke free of the cuffs with the robots holding only the fabric of the suit that he wore and pounced onto Fred with intent to kill.

"Q!" Fiora shouted as she and Caitlyn were tossed aside and the two guards ran to Fred attempting to help him.

"Agh!"

Both guards were thrown back into the stack of bookshelves with claw marks bleeding through their shirts, toppling over several volumes as the robots leaped into action to save Fred.

"Enough! **Hextech Ultamanium!** " Camille shouted as she leaped into the air and six pillars of light embedded themselves into the ground before forming a blue hexagonal prison, that was a few feet wide, pushing out an injured Fred and trapping inside a berzerk Q.

Fred kept on clutching his face as he rapidly yelled, "Medic! Nurse! Bill! Get in here!"

The rookie was certainly done in by Q and what little time as well. Major bruising was seen everywhere on the once untouched skin along with multiple claw marks cutting so deep that it would leave a scar if it healed. One of the shoulders looked dislocated and some kind of white piece was sticking out of the end. His purple T-shirt had been reduced to nothing but shredded fabric along with his pants and it looked like the son of a government official had been attacked by an overgrown cat.

The door behind Fiora and Caitlyn bursted open to allow in a full team of doctors and several armed guards to cover the entire room before pointing their weapons at the trapped Q while the doctors started to examine Fred.

"The situation is under my control! I repeat everything is fine!" Camille's voice carried itself across the room as the guards lowered their weapons but their fingers were still tense in the trigger.

"What do you mean it's under control?!" Fred exclaimed as he got up and shoved away the doctors before pointing at his face while trying to maintain a straight posture. There was a deep claw shaped gash running across his face diagonally and was bleeding a decent amount. Both of his eyes somehow received no damage at all but his lip was torn in half and was dripping blood onto the beautiful rug. His hair was completely ruffled up and Fred's ear had a tear in it. He shouted while gesturing to himself, "Does this look under control to you? I can't go out looking like this!"

"Then postpone the ceremony then. It's not my problem." Camille said in a bored voice as she knocked out Q with a chop to the back of his head before catching him in her arms as the prison dropped down, "Plus it wasn't my fault that you provoked him."

"You were supposed to keep him under control!" Fred yelled as he pulled out his fancy looking pistol and aimed it right at Camille, "I should-"

All of the robots immediately jumped in front of Camille and acted like a barrier while the armed guards took cover behind anything that they could find before aiming their weapons at her. Some of the doctors looked around in confusion while one screeched her head off before one of her colleagues shut her up by placing a hand on her mouth.

"Might I remind you Mister Albert that I was hired to track down Officer Caitlyn after **you** lost her. This man here is my catch, not yours, so if you want him." Camille said as she slung Q over her back and looked down at the man, "I'll show you why I'm called the Steel Shadow."

The robots in front of her raised their knees up to their chest, showing the sharp blades that replaced their legs before looking in front of them. Implying that they were not afraid to die for Camille and were ready to fight at any time.

The atmosphere was tense between the two parties. The guards fidgeted with their weapons as they waited for any command at all, ready to either stand down or fight to the death to protect the man that signs their paychecks. The robots showed no emotion and stood perfectly still, like statues almost as their blades looked ready to slice at a moment's notice.

"Whatever." Fred muttered after holstering his pistol, before allowing the doctors to treat him and ordered, "Bill! Get Fiora to the chambers and do the ceremony using Cat's necklace! As for the latter, take her to one of the holding cells and I'll figure out what to do with her later."

"As you command Master Albert." Bill said with a deep bow before bowing to Camille and asked, "Do you mind if I borrow your assistants to aid in my escort of these two young lady's?

"Of course." Camille agreed almost immediately before waving two pairs of robots that were holding back Fiora and Caitlyn, who nodded before standing tall and faced the butler, "You are to listen to what this man says and when you're done with his tasks then report back to me."

"Thank you madam." Bill said with another bow before leaving the room with two struggling and cursing female Champions.

"I'll be borrowing one of your rooms for a little bit boy." Camille said as she followed suit with her squad of robots following closely behind while still carrying Q on her shoulder, "Don't forget to send the money to my account."

Fred tried to growl but couldn't as his jaw was still broken before the doctors placed him on a stretcher and chartered him off to someplace to heal.

 **-X-**

 **In one of the manor's many bedrooms**

Q woke up with a pounding headache as he brought his hand up to nurse it. The last thing he remembered was Fred's face when he openly stated he was about to enslave Fiora in front of him before blacking out.

" _Fiora!"_ Q thought as he straightened up and blinked a few times before seeing Camille sitting calmly in front of him, sipping a cup of tea.

"Look who decided to wake up." Camille said calmly as she poured another cup of tea and slid it towards him, "For a moment I thought that you might've slipped into a coma from that hit I gave you."

"Well I have to thank you for that. It's hard for me to come out of that phase on my own." Q nodded his head before taking the cup of tea and sniffed it a little bit, " Tea with a hint of jasmine?

"Right on the dot and without sipping the tea as well." Camille praised before lightly clapping her hands, "I must say the rumors of you being one of the best chefs in Piltover weren't over exaggerated."

"It's a bit exaggerated if you ask me but," Q started sipping the delicate tea before setting it down and looked at Camille straight into the eyes, "Why am I here? I expected to be in a cell out of all places. Anything not even remotely close to this!"

The room that he was in was nothing but lavish and expensive. Massive paintings adorned the walls, the ceiling towered almost three stories high, expensive drapes blocked the windows, and a enormous king-sized bed covered in nothing less than the rarest materials. The room itself was bigger than most people's apartments and way too much for his tastes.

"Oh this?" Camille asked before waving it away as if the room itself was something that she saw on a daily basis, "I borrowed it from my client as part of my payment and speaking of which, you did quite a bit of damage to him."

"The bastard deserved it." Q scolded before jumping to his feet in realization that Fred still had Caitlyn, Vi, and now Fiora, "I have to-"

"I'm afraid that you're not going to go anywhere." Camille said before snapping her fingers, causing several robots to drop from the ceiling and surround Q, "You are now under my authority and I'm within my right to execute you for being an escaped fugitive. So unless you want those ladies to see your head on their doorsteps then I suggest that you stand down."

Q looked around and weighed his odds before grumbling while taking a seat, "Fine."

"Good." She said before snapping her fingers once more and the robots ascended back to their positions with grappling hooks from their hips, "Now let's see. Fractured ribs, multiple ribs broken, several stitches needed, torn lip, several scars due to many deep cuts, dislocated shoulders, broken hip, multiple bruises, torn earlobe, and etc."

"Too bad it wasn't more." Q said as he took another sip of his tea.

"All of which was inflicted in a span of a couple of seconds." Camille noted before setting down the examination report that she had one of her robots fetch for her, "Q what are you?"

"A simple man trying to live a simple life." Q quoted from a book that he read once, "And who are you?"

"My name is Camille of the Ferro Family, properly named by the Institute of War as the Steel Shadow." Camille said before tipping her teacup in greeting, "You?"

"Q, just Q. Head chef of Ionia's Gate." He said before narrowing his eyes at the cyborg, "What do you want Steel Shadow?"

"Nothing, maybe something, or I desire your magical core, seeing as how you broke free of restraints designed to capture magically-gifted prisoners." Camille said as she showed him the broken cuffs, "Quite effective in most cases but apparently not in yours."

"Nothing is normal with me I'll admit that." Q said while eyeing the restraints before looking back up at her, "And?"

"You look like a normal man, Q, I'll be honest." Camille said before listing off of her fingers, "You wear normal clothes, have a normal job, and your looks are if not below average looking..."

Q deadpanned as the cyborg listed everything about him so casually.

"Nothing about you stands out other than cooking and skills." Camille said before setting down her cup and looked at him with a confused gaze, "So how did you manage to capture the Grand Duelist's heart?"

"Why do you ask?" Q asked while crossing his arms and legs, "Also I believe that it is a private matter mind you."

"I'm just curious that's all." Camille shrugged before pouring herself another cup, "Would you care for more?"

Q nodded before passing her his cup and drank after it was filled.

"I feel as if it's not that you're curious in my ability to find love but in yours." He said before setting down his cup of tea and caught a glimpse of surprise that answered his question, "Am I right?"

"I do not know what it is that you're talking about." Camille said as her fingers played with her knife leg, "Perhaps you can clarify?"

"Maybe." Q said as he held up his empty cup, "Tell me, what is the first thing that you notice about this tea cup?"

"It's a rather old design, classic colors, and shows the viewer that whoever bought it had money." Camille stated as a matter of factly, "I don't comprehend-"

"Now just listen to me for a minute." Q said before wiggling the cup a bit, "Now imagine that the entire cup was filled to the brim with poison"

"But you would not be able to drink it." Camille pointed out before crossing her arms in annoyance, "Get to the point already!"

"Patience is a virtue that many have yet to achieve." Q tsked while pouring himself another cup of tea, "I had assumed that for an older lady like you would've mastered it by now."

A tic-mark appeared on her forehead before she let loose a few breaths to calm herself down from giving the boy in front of her a taste of her blades. She placed her hands onto her lap like a proper lady and said, "Continue."

"My point is which would you rather pick the cup filled with poison or the cup filled with tea?" Q said while holding up two different cups.

"Of course I would choose the one without the poison!" Camille shouted while standing up suddenly, knocking over her chair in the first place, "Do you take me for a fool? Asking me these stupid-"

"Now what if I covered the cup with poison with precious jewels and without you knowing what the contents were, which will you choose now?" Q asked while matching her glare with his gaze, "Which one would you have honestly choose?"

Camille opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was surprised that he caught her with that. If she had never know the contents and drank, she would've gotten poison and killed herself if she had drank it.

"Now imagine that the cup itself is the exterior/appearance of a person and it's contents inside are their personality." Q said while tracing the rim of the cup with his finger, "People tend to go for the appearance of a person when they find a partner but never think about what kind of personality that the person might have."

"So you're saying that you aren't guilty of this?" Camille asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no, no!" Q said with a small laugh while waving his hands in front of him, "I'm very guilty for this but I am lucky that I found a beautiful girl that ignores my apparent horrific look and look to who I am as a person."

"Sorry about that." Camille apologized surprisingly before raising the cup of tea once more, "Cheers?"

"Cheers." Q said as he raised his teacup and clunked it with hers before drinking it, "So who's the lucky man?"

Camille choked on her tea while Q chuckled whole-heartedly as she glared at him. However, she smiled as it has been awhile since she truly smiled and saw the man in front of her like an old friend from back in the day when she was still fully-human. He did not pay attention to how her body was so different or question anything about her. Just two good old friends drinking tea while making a conversation. She could get used to this.

Several heavily-armed police officers suddenly blew through the wooden door before filing into the room by the dozen. Most of them had riot shields strapped to their arm and another weapon on the other while decked out in heavy-duty combat armor. Camille's squadron of robots had descended from the walls and surrounded her and Q in a protective ring, standing tall and unflinching, ready for orders that would come their way.

"Get on the ground with your hands up Q!" An officer shouted through a megaphone, his voice covering the entire room easy, "You are charged with escaping a government operated maximum security prison, the murder of one Noona Yoo, several attempts of murder on one Fred Albert, injury of multiple men, destruction of property on the Langley skyscraper, attempted murder of several Champions, and etc!"

Q sweatdropped at some of those charges before standing up with his hands raised, causing the ranks of the officers to ripple before maintaining their encirclement around him, and got down to his knees before placing his hands behind his back.

"Wait!" Camille said as she stood up and looked around, searching for the leader, "He is under my family's protection! You cannot seize him!"

"I'm afraid that this is now a government matter Miss Ferros."

The ring of police officers broke to allow the speaker to pass through who was none other than the police chief himself, Tom Davis, dressed in his usual suit but with a vest protecting his torso along with a pistol holstered by his side.

"But-" Camille started but the police chief cut her off with a glare, "Chief-"

"I assure you that he will be treated humanely despite being a fugitive from the law." Tom assured her as she grudgingly commanded her robots to move aside and allow the officers to cuff him.

"I enjoyed our little chat Camille." Q grunted as the officers forced him to his feet and moved towards the door, "Tell the lucky guy I said hi!"

"There is no one!" Camille barked before covering her mouth with her hands, blushing for the first time in who knows how long, "Quit talking nonsense."

"Am I really the one talking nonsense Camille?" Q said as he turned to give her one last smile, "Or is it you?"

Camille said nothing as she watched him be escorted away by several officers and the police chief gave her a curt nod before following.

Soon, she was left alone with a full tea cup in front of her and her own was only half. It reminded her of a familiar event that happened just before her operation. The operation that seized her existence as a normal human.

 _Flashback start_

" _Camille!" A voice shouted in front of her as a pair of guards take him away by his arms, "Let me go please! I need to see her!"_

 _Camille closed her eyes as she stood still and heard the door opened once as the man's voice started to become more and more distant away._

" _Goodbye my Hakim." Camille's faint whisper echoed across the room as she finally started crying when she couldn't hear his voice anymore, "Goodbye."_

 _As soon as the doors closed with a solid clack, Hextech machines started to glow with power and magic as an operation bed was revealed by the light._

 _The time had come for her to protect her family._

 _Flashback end_

Camille shook her head as she felt artificial tears falling down and splashing onto her hand. Camille didn't cry. She doesn't show emotion. She couldn't remember the last time she cried. So why now?

" _Only one way to find out."_ Camille thought to herself before standing up straight and shouted, "Assemble!"

The robots immediately fell into a formation and waited for their next order.

"Follow me!"

Camille's grappling hooks appeared from her hips and shot out, shattering the glass window in the process, before hooking onto something and propelled her out of the room as her squadron followed suit into the night sky.

The table shook slightly with pieces of glass scattered across the surface. The cups of tea sat opposing each other on different sides and the reflection of the lights onto the surface of the tea was rather, mesmerizing.

A single ripple not only disrupted the scenery but changed it into something better.

 **-X-**

 **In one Piltover's mobile hovercraft holding cells**

"Order up guys!"

"Great I'm starving!" One of the officers shouted as he accepted his bowl of stir-fried noodles, "Thanks Q!"

"It's nothing after all." He said while ladling another serving into a plastic bowl and gave it to the next officer in line, "I'm the reason why you guys can't go back home to your families and have a nice meal."

"Who knew that cupped ramen could taste so good?!" The captain named Smith asked his squad, who all nodded ecstatically in agreement, "Man you are one prisoner that I don't mind transporting."

"It only tastes this good because you took time to run to the market for some ingredients." Q said as he packed up the portable stove and other ingredients that the officers ran and got for him, "So I appreciate that guys."

"It's no problem bro!" Another officer named Charles, a regular at his shop, shouted as he continued to guzzle down the improvised meal, "If anything, we should appreciate it! You know how long I had to wait everyday to get into that restaurant of yours?"

"It's technically not mine but Akali's." Q said while taking a swig from a water bottle, "I'm just an employee under her payroll."

"Wait, wait, wait." Another officer named Robert interrupted everyone else before leaning uncomfortably close, "Is she single?"

Q spit out the water that he had been drinking before going into a coughing fit and stopped thanks to the help of a few of the officers. He looked at Robert with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Seriously?"

"Of course! No way that a total babe like her could be single." Robert said while waving a hand in front of him, "Ain't that right Charles? You see her everyday in the back sushi counter cutting up fish at mach speed without breaking a sweat!"

Charles cleared his throat a few times before responding, "Well I do think that Akali is a very, very beautiful person. I'd rather focus on my wife and kids than go looking at other women."

"Oh yeah I forgot that you were married." Q said as he remembered the man occasionally coming in with a child and presumably his wife, "I thought that the woman was your girlfriend but then I saw the kid and connected two and two together."

"Yep. 7 years boys." Charles said as he retrieved a photo from behind his armor, presumably his breast pocket, and showed it to him, "Some of the happiest moments of my life spent with these two."

"More like hellish!" Someone near the back of the group shouted and everyone broke out laughing, even Charles himself.

"Alright quiet down everyone!" Q said while wiping away a tear that appeared from laughing so much, "It's a great thing to be committed to the one you truly love and to be by their side."

The room slowly got quieter as the grins on the officers disappeared into a grim expression. The atmosphere also got a lot darker as the only noise that was heard was the sound of the hovercraft moving through the city to who knows where.

"Alright what's up?" Q said while looking around at the group of police officers that had been laughing with him not even a minute ago, "I know that you all want to ask me something so what is it?"

Silence was the only thing that he heard from the group as each officer nudged their partner and looked in his direction before quieting down. Q had expected this kind of response and he couldn't blame them. He used to be good friends with half of the people here. Some of them he met on shopping trips, others the occasional greeting on the street, and most at Ionia's Gate whenever he cooked. Now, being branded as a monster and fugitive changed all of it.

Finally, Smith asked, "On behalf of my squad, did you actually kill her? Noona?"

"Ahhh." Q breathed out before taking another swig of water before letting out a tired sigh, "Well it's better for you to understand if you saw the whole picture."

Q started telling his story as all of the officers leaned in to listen clearly to him and the transport went well on its way down the dark road.

 **-X-**

 **Half and hour later in the police station's underground parking lot**

"Report on the prisoner?" Tom asked as got out of the hovercraft and walked over to the back of the transport where several armed officers were already waiting for him.

"We haven't heard anything from the escort team yet sir so we're preparing for the worst." One of the officers said as he pointed his weapon at the door, "Men positions!"

The officers marched into a sortof turtle like formation to ensure that nothing got past them if the prisoner tried to escape. Tom rested a hand on his sidearm and was ready for any kind of situation that might occur whenever the door opened.

"Open it up captain!" The police chief commanded after raising his sidearm up and lined up his sights.

The captain nodded before throwing open the door and several weapon safety switches were flipped and almost a dozen or so barrels pointed into the transport compartment. What they saw was something that they never thought they would ever see their comrades doing.

Quite a few of the grown officers were on the ground bawling out their eyes as the other sat on the benches with some sad, others grim, and many on the verge of crying. Q was being hugged by at least three officers chanting, "I'm sorry." over and over again.

"Attention!" Tom shouted as a tic mark appeared on his forehead while he watched his supposed well-trained and grown up men acting like children.

The men, thanks to years of training, immediately stood at attention and faced each other with the intention to show seriousness but their faces betrayed themselves with some having it wet from tears and others were hiding it well.

"File out!" Tom ordered as he waved behind him and the officers walked out single file, making sure to greet Q goodbye personally, some giving him a sympathetic pat on the back, some shaking his hand, and few surprisingly hugged him, before joining their fellow colleagues outside.

"I'll question him myself." Tom said as he turned to face his men,"So everyone else but my personal guards have the rest of the night and day tomorrow off!"

Most of the guards cheered while the ones that were with Q muttered something before walking towards the locker rooms to change out of their gear and go home.

"You two!" Tom shouted at the two guards that was usually by his side wherever he went, both of whom straightened immediately before standing at attention, "Guard the door while I question this man."

"Sir yes sir!" Both of the guards shouted in unison before taking opposite sides of the door and pressed their backs against the transport.

"Good." Tom nodded before stepping into the transport and said before closing the door, "If I need anything I'll call for you."

The moment that the door closed, the officer on the left looked at his partner with a worried glance.

'Do you think that he'll be alright?" He asked while fidgeting with his weapon, "I mean with no guards with him do you think that the Chief is safe?"

"Relax greenie." The officer said while lighting a cigarette, the smoke coming from the stick waving gently into the air before disappearing, "Our chief isn't exactly a pushover and the prisoner isn't what you think he is."

"What do you mean? Didn't he kill that one girl and fought those Champions?" The greenie said while looking at his senior, "And-"

"Zip it newbie." The older officer said while taking a draft of his smoke, along with his graying hair and goatee showed experience, "We got a simple job. Stand here, guard the chief, and that's it. I'm going to enjoy this as much as I can before I'm back on paperwork duty."

"Oh come on Jess!" The officer clapped his hands together and did a horrible impression of the puppy dog eyes, "What do you mean that the prisoner isn't what he is? He as all these charges against him and-"

"Oh for crying out loud! Fine!" Jess groaned out before taking a long drag of his cig before saying, "After I'm done no more yapping from you! You understand greenie?!"

He nodded excitedly before leaning in close, ready to listen to each word that the experienced officer said.

"The prisoner's name is Q and yes just the letter." Jess said while looking at the end of the lot, his aging eye having to squint a bit to see the end clearly, "I don't care what a piece of paper says but he didn't do it. Q would never kill anyone, much less his own girlfriend."

"Why? You've met him before or-"

"Shut up and let me talk Glenn." Jess snapped before taking a quick puff and continued, "I knew those two longer than most people and let me tell you, never before have I seen a better match than those two."

 _Flashback start_

" _Welcome back Jess!"_

" _That I am!" Jess shouted over the noise to one of the servers that usually attended to him whenever he came, "Table for three!"_

" _Table number 8 is ready for you!" The waiter said as he set down three napkin wrapping utensil sets and took out his notepad, "What will it be for tonight man?"_

" _The usual for me and Elena." Jess said while motioning towards his wife before introducing, "As for my grandson, Max here, would you mind asking Q or Noona for a special order?"_

" _That'll just depend if they're busy on orders Jess." The waiter shook his head while writing down the order, "You know how many requests they have especially today."_

" _Ah I understand." Jess nodded in understanding before turning to his grandson and said, "Sorry Little Max but it looks like my friends are too busy for your special dinner."_

" _But I want chicken wings!" Max whined while banging his utensils on the table, "You promised!"_

" _Oh honey maybe we can get you some at a nearby food store." Elena said as she tried to comfort her grandson._

" _But grandpa promised!" Max cried out, drawing the attention of a few customers._

" _Charlie what's taking so long on that order?!" Noona came out of the kitchen with her sleeves rolled up, "Oh Jess! Elena! How are you?"_

" _Oh we're fine dearie." Elena said after giving the head chef a warm hug, "We just finished ordering."_

" _But where are my manners?!" Jess said after giving Noona a hug as well before showing her his grandson, "Noona this is my grandson Max. His parents are going on a small business trip so he was left with me and my wife for a few days."_

" _Well hello Max." Noona said, giving the little boy a small wave as she bended down to his eye level, "How's your day been?"_

 _Max, seeing the beautiful chef, went bright red as he tried to run and hide behind his grandpa while sneaking glances from the side._

" _He's a little bit shy with new people." Jess explained as he moved a little bit for Max to be seen, "Come on Max don't be shy."_

" _M-y-y name's Max." The little boy said while trying to hides his embarrassment behind his hands, "I'm f-f-four years old."_

" _Well hi Max. My name's Noona." She said while gesturing to herself, "I'm 27 years-old and I cook here."_

" _Your boobies are bigger than my mommy's." Max said while pointing towards her chest, causing Jess to spit out his water as well as a few other guests choking on their drinks at the statement, "Do you have milk in them?"_

" _Umm no Max because I'm not a mommy yet." Noona said while managing to somehow maintain her posture but a pink hue on her cheeks from the comment, "As for my chest, well, I do get that a lot."_

" _I'm so sorry about that Noona." Elena said as she pulled Max back and into his seat, "You'll have to forgive Max of his ill-manners."_

" _It's alright Elena." Noona said while waving it off, "He's too young to know what's better for him."_

" _Thank you."_

" _So what would you three have?" Noona said as she took the order from Charlie before sending him to the back, "Spicy mapo tofu, stir fried chicken rice, cabbage soup, and cooked mackerel. Drinks are a cup of tea, three bottles of beer, and a can of fizzy drinks. Anything else?"_

" _Chicken wings!" Max suddenly shouted, "I want chicken wings!"_

" _I'm so sorry Noona. He's not usually like this I swear." Elena said while turning to Max, "Be quiet you! It's impolite to tell your order at waiters."_

" _It's okay Elena." Noona said before writing down on the order pad, "I'll get this order for you myself since you haven't been here in a while and I can ask Q and see what he can do about Max's order"_

" _Thank you dear." Elena said as she tried to get Max situated in his seat, "Max!"_

" _Oh let him move a bit Elena." Jess joked as he took another sip of his water, "He's been standing in that line for a good hour so let him burn that energy before we eat."_

 _Only a couple of minutes passed and the door opened to reveal Noona walking over to their table with a tray ladened with the trio's order, balancing the entire thing with confidence._

" _Sorry that it took so long." Noona apologized as she strategically placed the steaming hot soup, fried rice, tofu, and mackerel on their table before passing out drinks and bowls, "I had a few more orders to deal with."_

" _It's okay Noona." Jess said while helping Max ladle food into his bowl, "We understand that Friday's are your busiest nights so it's understandable."_

" _You chicken wings should be done in a few minutes Max." Noona said while pinching the little boys cheek, earning her a sour but adorable expression from him, "I'm sure you're very hungry."_

" _BLARGHGAAAAAAAH!"_

" _EEEEEEK!"_

 _Q had snuck up behind Noona and grabbed her sides while yelling, causing her to jump in surprise and lose her balance before he caught her in his arms and the tray stacked on top of a bowl that he held in the other._

" _Gotcha." Q teased before dodging the bombardment of playful punches thrown his way as the whole restaurant erupted in a roar of laughter at the couple._

" _I told you not to do that!" Noona chided as she brushed her uniform down, "What if I had been carrying food and spilled it on a customer!"_

" _Well it's a good thing that you didn't and plus." Q said before wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love it when you don't look so serious."_

" _Q not now-" Noona's voice became muffled as he leaned in for a deep kiss, stopping the rest of her speech as she eventually gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Q as she did._

" _Way to go Q!"_

" _Yeah buddy!"_

" _You show them bro!"_

" _What a lucky man you are Q!"_

 _Wolf-whistles and cheers of applause filled the restaurant as everyone cheered on the couple of the kitchens._

 _Noona finally managed to push him away with her face red from lack of oxygen before pointing towards Max, "Just give him his order Q."_

 _Q chuckled in response before walking around to Max and looked down at him, "So you're the little man that wanted wings huh?"_

 _Max nodded excitedly as Q placed the bowl in front of him and showed him the contents._

" _Chicken!" Max announced with a small applause of his hands before lifting a single drum, "Its so heavy!"_

" _Only the best for you little man." Q said as he took away both trays and patted him on the back, "Enjoy."_

" _Zank yuu!" The boy's voice came out muffled as his mouth was stuffed with chicken and his face was covered in a sauce as he ate, "Iz cood!"_

 _Noona was clutching her sides as she continued to laugh at the poor table manners being displayed before walking over to the Jess's grandson and wiped his mouth with a wet cloth, "Let me get that for you sweetie."_

" _Oh Noona you don't have to do that!" Elena said as she tried to get up but Noona convinced her to sit down and eat as she wiped Max's face clean._

" _Oh the kids had enough Noona!" Q said as he tried to pull her away but she wouldn't budge and he rolled his eyes before ruffling Max's hair with his right hand, "Sorry about my girlfriend fussing over you kid."_

 _From Jess's point-of-view, he smiled as the trio looked almost like a family. Noona being the mother always cleaning after her child with Q being the father watching over his son. It was a welcoming sight for the veteran cop to see the next generation coming along._

 _Flashback end_

"Everytime that I went back there, I would smile as I see those two." Jess said with a ghost of a smile while pulling out another cigarette and lit it, "Makes me laugh, thinking how it was like to be young again."

"So if he loved her so much why did he kill her?" The oblivious officer asked stupidly while rubbing the top of his head with a gloved hand, "I don't-"

"Now the deal was that I would talk and you would shut up." Jess said before grinding the butt of his recent cigarette with the heel of his foot and let loose another stream, "Now shut it!"

Glenn pouted before shaking his head and stood at guard, muttering, _"Stubborn old man."_

 **-X-**

 **Inside the transport**

"It's an honor to have the police chief himself to visit me personally so late in the night." Q said with sarcasm evident in his voice, before raising his cuffed hands up, "I would welcome you properly but, yeah."

"Well I'm not here to welcome you to a cell that you might spend the rest of your life in." Tom said while sitting down in front of him on the hard metal seat, "I'm here to ask you-"

"-about your daughter that was getting married, Vi." Q finished, smiling lightly at the chiefs surprised expression, "She told me and your secret's safe with me chief."

"Well then." Tom sighed while massage his forehead with his fingers, "That makes explaining this a whole lot simpler so I need to ask you a few questions Q. A few to clear up some things and seeing as how you're so close to my daughter."

"Ask away and please, we're just friends." Q said while waving his hands, "What do you want to know?"

"Do you think that my daughter's okay?"

The question caught Q off guard as he raised his eyebrow at the chief, thinking, _"Does he know about the slavery stone set on her?"_

"Reason why I ask this is because, well, Vi has been strangely lately." Tom said while rubbing his thumb over one another, "She is not acting the way she would. She has become more polite, approachable, and even more "lady-like"! The Vi that I see now is not the child I knew."

"Aren't you the one that agreed for her to be married to Fred?" Q asked him, "Why would you sign that thing?"

"Not without good cause!" Tom shouted while slamming his fist into the side of the transport, rattling the interior a little bit before calming down, "But I made the condition that Vi had to accept it if he wanted the two to be married."

"Apparently she did because that's the only reason why that wedding ceremony is even taking place right now." He said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Obviously." Tom snorted before continuing, "I didn't expect her to accept so easily without consulting me. It was then that I figured that something was wrong."

"Just a question." Q said as he sat up straighter on his bench, "You must've seen her at least once when I was gone, right?"

"Of course!" Tom retorted indignantly, "I should have the right to see my own daughter at any time! Especially on an important day such as this."

"Have you noticed anything else strange about her?" Q asked while emphasizing with his hands, trying to tip the scales in his favor, "Her expression, any other weird behaviors, perhaps her eyes changing?"

"Hold on! Now that you say that." Tom said as he rubbed his finely trimmed beard, seemingly deep in thought, "Her eyes… yes that's right her eyes!"

"Yes what was wrong with her eyes?" Q asked, hopeful that he finally got the hint, "Anything wrong?"

"Yes it was like she was out of focus..." Tom said while gesturing towards his eyes, "Her expression was almost dream-like, in a trance if you would imagine."

"Were her pupils dilated then?" Q asked the last question, hoping to land the final nail into the coffin.

"Exactly! They were!" Tom exclaimed, pointing a finger at him before frowning, "What are you getting at?"

"I believe that Vi is in danger." Q said while explaining his findings about the Albert family and Thresh's knowledge about the stone.

When he finished, Tom was furiously shaking his fists and his expression cycling through multiple emotions. He had doomed his daughter to the devil himself!

"Are you sure this information is reliable?" Tom asked with his gaze matching Q's, "I swear if it isn't-"

"I swear that everything that I have said is true don't worry." Q said before several rips opened up the ceiling above him as he looked up to see a coat of white fur go by him, "Looks like we have an unexpected guest as well."

"Ahh what the hell!"

"Don't shoot he's friendly!" A very familiar voice shouted before a random shot went off.

"Damn it greenie!" A gruffer voice shouted as a loud smack was heard and a younger one responded, "Ow Jess what the hell man?!"

"Looks like your guards are a bit troubled." Q said as he stood up and motioned towards the door with his head, "I'm sure you're curious on what's going on outside as well?"

Tom grumbled something about smart ass brats before getting up and followed Q out of the transport.

Police chief Tom Davis was surprised once today when he received a call that Q was found at the Albert family estate. Second was when he saw an entire squad of grown/trained soldiers act like children. Now he was surprised a third time.

A massive wolf was happily thumping its tail on the concrete with its tongue hanging out the side of its massive jaw. It seemed to tower over the transport almost with its head sitting down reaching almost 9 to 10 feet and it was as wide as the span of his arms. It's pure white coat shined against the light and created a wave pattern whenever a breeze would ruffle it. Its incredible jaw showed a row of canines that looked dangerously sharp and its eyes. Those playful but sharp eyes scarred by an X sent chills down even his spine. The wolf looked like a perfect combination of a common house pet and trained killer.

"Q!"

Of course she was there as well.

"Cait?" He asked as she embraced him awkwardly but ecstatically at the same time, with his cuffed hands being the cause, "How did you-"

"Long story and I'll tell you on the way to the ceremony." Caitlyn said as she expertly shot his handcuffs off with her rifle, "Come on!"

"Hold it right there Officer Caitlyn!" Jess shouted as he raised his gun at her with his cigarette still dangling from his mouth, "I know that we're old friends but you know I can't let you take that man."

"I'm sorry Jess." Caitlyn said as she did the same to him, her gaze hardened but desperate as well, "But I have a friend to save and he is the only way for me to save her."

"Hold your fire you two!" Tom commanded as he walked over to his personal guards and pushed down their weapons, "Stand down! That's an order!"

"But sir!" Glenn said while pointing at Q and Caitlyn wildly, "He's a-"

"Yes I know a fugitive," Tom nodded his head, understanding the fact, before looking at Q with a tired expression, "But he is the only thing that I can trust to bring her back."

"Who?" Glenn asked with his hand still gripping his rifle before pointing at Q, "This guy's a criminal! Who's he gonna help-"

"Shut it kid!" Jess shouted as he smacked Glenn above the head, effectively shutting him up.

"Q let's go!" Caitlyn said as she hopped onto the back of the wolf, "The ceremony is about to start!"

"Wait!" Jess called out to Q with his arms crossed, "It's been awhile chef."

"Same to you old man." Q smiled as he remembered the grizzly old veteran that would swing by his shop every now and then, "How's Max?"

"Oh he's doing just fine but not only that!" Jess said before giddily hopping over to him and showed a picture of a baby wrapped in a coffin blanket.

"Congrats Jess! Or should I say grandpa? Oh wait you already were one!" Q joked before wrapping his arms around Jess and laughed along with him.

"Yep! Her name's Isabella and she's about three months old." Jess said before kissing the photo a few times before putting it back in his breast pocket, "I was supposed to babysit her and Max tonight but I got called in."

"That's my fault I guess." Q said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before being yanked onto the wolf's back, "Woah!"

"Just so you know." Jess called out to him, "I never believed anything that little snob said anyway!"

"That makes two of us" Q said as he felt the wolf rise, "If all goes well, next meal is on me."

"Let's hope so." Jess said before holding his hand up, "Godspeed to you."

Q barely had time to shake Jess's hand before he felt himself propel forward with his other holding onto Caitlyn's waist for grip.

"I'll be holding you to that meal chef!" Jess shouted after him, which earned him a wave before the unlikely trio disappeared up towards the main road.

"Chief are you crazy!" Glenn shouted while fumbling with his walkie talkie, "I gotta call this-"

A firm hand clamped itself over his hand as he looked up to see the Tom looking down at him with a deadly calm gaze.

"You will not do anything of the sort. That is a direct order from your commanding superior, understand?" Tom said with his grip becoming more unbearable on the young officer, "Am I clear Officer Glenn?"

"S-sir yes sir!" Glenn stuttered out before Tom released him and he sighed in relief, "Whew."

"I trust that you haven't seen anything that happened here Officer Jess?" Tom asked while turning to look at the veteran.

"I just remember being on break sir." Jess said while ripping off his badge and shoved it in his pocket, "And that I remember that the fugitive is locked up in his cell."

"Good." Tom said while looking back at Glenn, who flinched at his hard glare, "I'll assign you to fix up this transport and make it good as new. Am I clear Officer Glenn?"

"But-"

" **Do. I. make. myself. clear? Officer Glenn?"** Tom said, punctuating each word and inched closer to him every time he spoke.

"S-sir yes sir!" Glenn squeaked before rushing past Tom and started on the repairs.

"You made the right choice sir." Jess said while patting the chief on the shoulder, "Q is a good man and I would trust the guy enough to know that he would take a bullet for anyone."

"I'm just hoping that he gets there in time." Tom said while taking out his wallet and looked at a photo of him and his wife standing with Vi.

He had taken the photo a few days after he had reunited with Vi and he had it with him ever since. It showed him and his wife standing side by side, dressed in their Sunday best clothes, with Vi dressed up in a simple violet dress without her Hextech gauntlets on, which is rare sight seeing how her reputation depended on those things.

" _Please make it in time."_ Tom whispered to himself while clutching the photo to his chest, praying to whatever god there was out there for a peaceful future before walking towards his private limocraft. He had a wedding to get to.

 **-X-**

 **With Q and Caitlyn**

"So this is X!?" Q asked for clarification as the trio traveled across the rooftops, the sun starting to rise and he saw the city slowly coming to lìe, "That actually explains quite a bit!"

"What do you mean?!" Caitlyn shouted as X leaped across onto another roof, "Do you know what kind of dog he is?"

"Somewhat!" Q said as he ducked to avoid kissing a bird on the beak as it flew past him, "He's most likely one of the gate guardians on the mountain that I buried Noona!"

"A gate guardian?!" Caitlyn asked as her mind went back to the weird looking gate that she passed while trekking up the mountain, "Now that you say that, I did pass a weird looking gate on the way to the top."

"Yes, maybe Shen and Akali had placed it there without me knowing along with a few guardians!" Q shouted as he struggled a little to stay on X, "The guardians themselves can come in a variety of shapes and sizes as well as have magical powers."

"Is that why I wasn't affected by the same spell that out Vi under?!" Caitlyn asked as she waved at a pedestrian that shouted her name, "Morning!"

"Most likely since he bonded with you because that mark on your hand proves it." Q said before grabbing Caitlyn's right hand in his, "See! Umm Cait?"

Caitlyn was too busy focusing on the feel of Q's hand on hers and blood started rushing to her head. She knew that he had a girlfriend already but it didn't mean that the two couldn't be friends and enjoy her time with him. Right?"

"Watch out Cait!"

X suddenly slid to a stop to avoid a pillar and threw both of them off it's back.

"Woah!" Q exclaimed as he hit the ground and a sudden weight crushed downward on his chest. He reached out his hands and grabbed something soft.

"Eep!"

Q opened his eyes to see Caitlyn straddling his chest and his hands grabbing her own, blushing bright red.

"Umm." Q said, unsure of what to do, before experimentally squeezing the pair and found that there were bigger to the touch than they looked, "Well that's a surprise."

"Woof woof!" X barked while wagging his tail as if agreeing with him.

"Kyaa!"

 **-X-**

 **On the top of a building overlooking the Albert family estate**

Q rubbed the red hand impression on his cheek while peering over at the are with Caitlyn refusing to meet his eyes and X still wagging his tail while looking at the two.

The estate was overflowing with activity as people were filling up the entire area and the atmosphere was one that people would expect for a wedding. People were arriving in their hovercraft bringing their family, friends, and gifts to give to the bride and groom. The men were all dressed in some form of a suit while the women showed off whatever they could with a much more "diverse" variety than their gender counterpart. There just happened to be a good number of security guards surrounding the estate dressed in suits to blend in with the crowd.

However, it wasn't the guards that worried him but the amount of people there. If any kind of fight started, which was very likely, then he didn't want the lives of innocent bystanders endangered.

"Looks like the wedding is about to start." Q observed while squinting a bit under the sun's glare, "Less and less people are arriving."

"Yep."

"We could easily scale the wall on X's back without being noticed if we're lucky."

"Yep."

"Did X come and save you while you were captured?"

"Yep."

"Did he also bring your gun while he was at it?"

"Yep."

"Are you still mad about me?"

"Yep."

"I said I was sorry!" Q said while throwing up his hands exasperatedly, causing X to bark excitedly, "What else do you want!"

"Hmm." Caitlyn said out loud while squatting into a thinking position, "Close your eyes."

"What, why?!" He exclaimed while scooting away from her, "Why do I need to close my eyes?!"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay!" Q said while trying to not anger the Sheriff anymore than he already had, "Why do you-"

A soft pair of lips slammed into his in an instant, cutting off his speech and made him open his eyes in surprise. He found the taste of mint evident in her mouth but everything else felt so familiar since the last time she kissed him.

It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on before pushing away from a saddened Sheriff, spitting into the ground several times before looking up at her and questioned, "Cait what the hell was that?! You know that I'm dating Fiora so why?!

"It was my last chance to tell you how I feel." Caitlyn said bluntly while playing with her hair.

Q felt an onslaught of words building up in his throats but he couldn't say any of them. Only two managed to work its way to the top and he uttered them, "But why?"

"It's because I love you, you idiot!" Caitlyn shouted with her fits balled up at her sides, facing the ground, "Whenever you saved me from that gang, when you saved me again at the campus, when you fought for us at the stadium, when you protected me up at the mountain! You were the only thing on my mind!"

Q reached a hand out to try and calm her but she shrugged it off. He tried to grab her wrists but she started struggling and the two of them went to the ground in a messy scuffle.

"Ruff-ruff!" X started barking excitedly while running circles around the two as if cheering on the fight.

"Let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go because you'll hurt yourself!" Q grunted as he managed to get her in a tight hug with her back on his chest and his own propped up against a wall, "Cait!"

"Let me go please! Let me go! Let me go. Le-et me go Lemme go. Lemme go please…" Caitlyn sputtered down to a sobbing mess as her body relaxed in his arms and she cried into her hands.

Q sighed before bringing the Sheriff into a warm embrace, trying his best to comfort her with small massages, pats on the back, and anything else that he could think of that would let him stop the crying girl.

He couldn't understand why Caitlyn would ever fall in love with someone like him. She had just met him a couple of weeks ago and she was already confessing her love to him later.

"Why Q?" Caitlyn asked as she looked up to him with reddened eyes, "Why can't you accept my feelings?"

"Well for one I'm already dating Fiora." Q said as he wiped away a fear tears that stuck to her face, "If I had known sooner-"

"Would you have really accepted me Q?" Caitlyn questioned, "If I had confessed to you earlier, would you have said yes?"

"Maybe." He replied in a low voice, which peeked her hopes up, "But most likely not."

"Oh. I see." Caitlyn muttered before tears threatened to start coming again.

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you."

Her head jolted up in surprise as she opened her mouth to talk but he silenced her with a single finger, causing her turn bright red before quieting down.

"Reason why I say that is because I don't think that I'm good enough for you." Q said before stopping any attempts with a pointed look, "I believe that there is someone better for you out there than me and I love you too much that I need for you to move on."

"Why can't you understand that you're the only one for me." Caitlyn sniffled as she snuggled into his shoulder, wetting his suit with tears, "Just why?"

"It's the same reason why I said no to Xiyu as well." Q said as he patted her head sympathetically, "She found someone else and so should you."

Caitlyn couldn't accept it though. In fact, the more he keeps talking, the more Caitlyn wanted him to take her as his own. She wanted him to dump Fiora and be with her instead. Be with her until the very end.

" _God I'm so selfish."_ Caitlyn whispered to herself as she tried to push away from Q before he cupped her chin with his finger and raised her eyes up to meet his, "Q what are you-"

He cut her off with a gentle kiss on her lips.

Caitlyn's eyes widened but she wasn't complaining as she tried to sink into the gesture by sliding her tongue in. However, a firm set of teeth stopped her and she pulled away in shock.

"Q?" She questioned while shaking her head with so many questions that she didn't even know where to start, "Why?"

"Payback for the kiss at the stadium." Q smirked as he gently helped her up, "I always repay my debts so now we're even."

"Wait!" Caitlyn interrupted while counting on her fingers, "I kissed you at the stadium and just now so that makes two. So when was the other time that you kiss me if you said that we're even?"

"Uh…" Q started sweating as he remembered that Caitlyn didn't remember anything that happened during that one night when they drank, "Anyway, can you take this collar off me before we go save Vi?"

"What about that thing inside of you?" Caitlyn said as she cocked her head in confusion, "I thought that was the reason why we put it on in the first place."

"I got him under control don't worry. As a matter of fact, I'll check up on him just to make sure." Q said as he prepared himself to check up on his inner, "Be right back."

 **-X-**

 **Inside Q's mind**

Q stepped into his mind to be almost blown away by a blast of killing intent before planting his feet down and endured until it died down.

He looked up and saw Inner Q still chained up with the cracked seal on the floor, kneeling down but glaring at him with a sullen look.

"What's with the sudden blast of pressure and grumpy look?" Q joked as Inner Q scowled even more, "So, do you believe me now that Noona is dead?"

" **Not at first no."** Inner Q grumbled as he sat down cross-legged, **"But as I see your actions now and some memories that I see inside your head, it doesn't look like Noona is coming back anytime soon."**

"It took you that long huh." Q said as he sat down in front of him, willing a sake bottle and two cups to appear, "What really convinced you that she was dead?"

" **Other than the memories, you did."** Inner Q said as he felt the chains disappear and he was able to move, **"Nice."**

"Least I can do since you're helping me by not lashing out at everyone." Q said as he poured himself and his other self a cup, "Continue."

" **I watched you go after those girls and more and more memories started to uncover."** Inner Q said as he downed his cup in a single gulp before gesturing for more after setting down his cup, **"Some of which I kept from you just incase you got into trouble and it would end up killing you."**

"That explains that memory." Q said as he refilled his cup, "Anything else?"

" **Well I realized that you were right."** Inner Q sighed as he downed another cup, **"I just have to accept that she's dead and move on since you did."**

"Why?" Q questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Why did you accept it?"

" **Because you're me and I'm you."** Inner Q said finally before looking up at his eyes, **"We both have the same bodies, same powers, same mind."**

Inner Q tapped his forehead with a finger before continuing, **"We both act the same, fight the same, and think the same. If you think that Noona has truly died, she probably has and you moved on."**

"Nice to see you agree with me for once." Q said as he filled his cup one last time before raising his own, "To a hopeful future of love-"

" **And regrets."** Inner Q finished with a semi-grim expression before downing his cup.

Q nodded as he did the same, savoring the alcohol burning down his throat, before setting down the cup and raised his hand up.

"Time to-"

" **Save our girls."** Inner Q finished before grasping Q's hand in a firm grip.

" **As for the killing intent."** Inner Q said before cracking his knuckles viciously, **"Remember that guy that tried to flirt with Sister Xiyu?"**

"Yeah I thought I remembered him from somewhere." Q said while rubbing his mini-goatee in thought, "Couldn't grab a name though."

" **That's the guy that shot Noona. I remember how he walked, talked, and acted."** Inner Q growled, **"I'm going to give him a blast from the past. One of which that he won't forget for a while."**

 **-X-**

 **In reality**

Q opened his eyes to see Caitlyn holding her rifle as if easy to subdue him at a moment's notice.

"Do it." Q said with a dark tone, his mind still thinking over the fact that he saw Noona's killer not even a day ago, as he showed his neck and allowed for her to open the unhook the clasp with ease.

A burst of energy rippled throughout his body as he felt the familiar warmth he had missed for so long. His body felt lighter, his senses sharper, and warmer as he felt his ki again.

"Q?"

"Boo!" Q jumped with his hands outstretched, startling Caitlyn to jump a little as she fumbled with her gun and aimed it at him before she realized the joke, "Got ya!"

"Q!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she punched him in the arm, "Don't joke like that!"

"Couldn't help it, sorry." Q snickered before rubbing his sore arm before stretching, "But man does it feel good to be back!"

"Your powers returned?" Caitlyn asked as she examined his body up and down, seeing that nothing had changed, "But I don't see anything though?"

He quickly formed a curved spear in his hands and slammed the butt into the ground, surprising Caitlyn with his speed.

"Wow." Caitlyn breathed out as she admired the spear, finding engravings flowing down the handlebar and a wolf's head with the blade extending out of it's jaw, "You made that a lot faster than usual."

"Most of the other times was just to show off." Q said as he twirled the weapon a few times, surprised at the engravings but he knew that his inner self added a little twist to it, "Now I mean business."

"What about the other one?" Caitlyn asked, "Is he gone?"

"Nope." Q said, popping the p as he did, "If anything, he's still a part of me that we need in order to rescue Vi."

"Oh before I forget!" Caitlyn said before removing the collar from her pocket and handed it to him, "Here's the collar."

Q took it in his hands and was about to put it back on before the thought of moving on came back to him. What would Fiora say if he told her that he had his girlfriends dying gift to him on him as they were dating. It would be a bit awkward so trusting literally the only other person around him, Q handed it to Caitlyn.

"But isn't this Noona's gift for you?" Caitlyn questioned as she tried to refuse it but he pushed it into her hands, "Q!"

"I'm moving on Cait." He said sadly before smiling at her, "Just hold onto it for now. Until we finish saving Vi and Fiora."

"Oh-kay." Caitlyn said without much question as she hooked it around her wrist like a bracelet, a tolling of bells, signaling the start of the ceremony, "It's starting!"

"Let us go." Q said as he stepped towards the edge, "I'll get there by foot."

"Are you sure?" Caitlyn asked as she hopped onto X's back, who eagerly barked before getting ready to carry it's partner, "I can take you to it just as fast if not faster than on foot."

Q chuckled a little bit before explaining, "Cait don't you remember. I was trained by Shen and some of the Champions in Ionia when I was a kid. Sneaking into a wedding is like a walk in the park for me."

"Riggggght." Caitlyn said as she shook her head and shouldered her rifle onto her bike, "Let's go X!"

"Woof-woof!" X eagerly barked as he climbed to the edge and got ready to jump.

"Wait!" Q's voice stopped X as the wolf looked at him with a small tilt of his head, "I got one question for you Cait."

"Shoot." Caitlyn said while looking at his back turned towards her, "What do you need to know?"

"Does Vi love me as well?" Q said with his gaze set on the building with the bells tolling at the top and a pair of people walking into the front, "Well?"

Caitlyn sighed as she rubbed her head, questioning whether or not to tell the truth. She didn't know whether or not it would affect the mission in saving Vi but at this point all bets were off.

"Yes she does." Caitlyn stated loud and clearly, making sure that Q heard every word that she said, "She has loved you longer than me and more than I could ever imagine."

Q stood silently for a few moments before turning back to look at her and said with a nod, "Thank you."

Caitlyn blinked once and the place that Q had stood not moments ago was a cloud of smoke in it's place.

"You seriously don't give yourself enough credit Q." Caitlyn giggled before placing a hand over her beating heart and smiled, "That's why I'm not giving up on you."

"Let's go X!" Caitlyn shouted towards her new partner, patting the side of his rump to catch his attention as well, "We can't let him beat us to them now can we?"

"Woof, woof!" X barked excitedly before walking back a good running distance and ran towards the edge before leaping off.

 **-X-**

 **In the wedding building**

The entire room was a bustle as people were talking between one another and the staff was running around trying to get everything into place. Kids were running around with their parents scolding them and trying to make them stay still as adults were striking up conversations with friends of family and etc. The seats were wooden benches spaced apart in rows and a long red carpet was stretching from the large doors leading up to the podium, where a priest along with Fred,whose face and body was looking much better after some emergency treatment, his best man, his groomsmen decked out in matching expensive suits stood and at the opposite side stood the bridesmaids dressed in their matching pink dresses.

A majority of Champions had already taken their seats in respect to the bride and groom but that didn't mean that they weren't loud.

Gragas was already seated along with his massive bottle of alcohol occupying an entire seat while talking to Officer Volibear about some of his products while Officer Trundle was eyeing the buffet table through a door opened out to the patio. Jarvan the Fourth still dressed in a tuxedo talking with a few young ladies along with a fully armored Garen eyeing Viktor, who had been late to the tournament, but was still invited along with Dr. Mundo, who was wearing a suit that properly suited his large physique. Karma was dressed in a beautiful cherry blossom patterned robe while Master Yi went for a matching look with his Ionian armor set as the Ionian guards formed a small perimeter in their seating arrangements. Swain sat nearby with his own squad of guards looking rather out of place with all of their armor but no weapons since they were at a wedding. Jayce was flirting with the girl next to him dressed in a stylish white suit and Heimerdinger was tinkering on a robot that he had on the spot to his right wearing a simple button up shirt with a blue tie.

"They're coming! They're coming!" One worker shouted and that triggered the crowd to go into a frenzy to find their seats as fast as possible before fixing themselves up as much as they could.

The organs started playing as the door were opened by a pair of staff members to reveal the bride and her father walking through arm in arm.

Tom was dressed in the suit that he hadn't even touched ever since his wedding day with his wife and was enjoying the moment as much as he could. Even though he knew that the entire thing was rigged, he had always wished that he would live to the age that he would be able to walk his daughter down the walkway. He had accomplished a dream that every father would have if they had a daughter.

Vi was truly the real jewel of the event. She was covered in expensive silk that framed her body perfectly, showing off every curve that she had and flaunting some that would make men drool over her. A skillfully crafted golden head dress centered by a green jem crowned her hot pink hair and white fabric trailed down her back which followed every step that she made. Her bare shoulders showed off her beautiful skin with a pure white sleeve covering her fingertips all the way up to her biceps replaced the Hextech gauntlets that she was so known for. Make up enhanced the already present beauty on Vi's face but the numeral VI was nowhere to be seen as she smiled almost angelically for the camera that recorded her every step.

"My, my she looks wonderful." Volibear said in a humble voice while taking off his cap in respect, "I never would've thought that I would see our little Vi in a dress at her own wedding. Oh pay your respects Trundle!"

"What?!" Trundle exclaimed as he rubbed his head after Volibear smacked him above the head, "She's just getting married! It's not like she's becoming king of the world or some shit!"

"Hush both of you!" Karma shushed the two officers before looking back at Vi who was walking down the aisle, "Just enjoy this moment."

"Humans with their vows and promises." Viktor scoffed as he crossed his leg over the other, "All of which eventually wears off when they die and rest in a grave. Would be better for them to embrace the glorious evolution!"

"Mundo wants Viktor to shut up!" Dr. Mundo said while smacking the upside of Viktor's head with a hardcover book, "Mundo wants to see pretty friend get married!"

"I said silence yourselves!" Karma hissed at the two Zuantites before smacking both of their heads with the back of her fan, "You are making an embarrassment of yourselves as the older generation!"

"What a beautiful woman Vi turned out to be!" Jarvan boomed out, causing several people to scowl at him and scoot away, "I never would've imagined under all that hard exterior was such a beautiful-"

A murderous aura sent a chill down his spine as he turned around to see Karma holding up a glowing fireball in her hands and a calm glare in his direction.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Jarvan apologized as he sat down, embarrassed that he had been one upped by Karma again.

"According to my observations, it would not be wise to be rude at this current moment unless you want to taste the wrath of knowledge as advanced as mines." Heimerdinger stated while watching Vi, "In addition, let us enjoy this moment like Madam Karma said. It's not everyday someone is married, especially a Champion."

"Yeah so I'll just give you my number later okay?" Jayce said in a low voice, careful not to invoke the wrath of the Enlightened One, "The name's Jayce Edwards."

" _So beautiful."_

" _Is that really Vi? She looks nothing like the Enforcer that rules the street?!"_

" _That Fred's a lucky man to snag someone like her."_

" _You're drooling Owen!"_

Whispers could be heard throughout the entire room but immediately silenced the moment Vi stepped up onto the podium.

" _Thank's Dad."_ Vi whispered to Tom, _"Thank you for doing this."_

Tom's throat bulged as he tried to say something as he looked into his daughter's trance-like eyes but he turned around to see Frank Albert smiling wickedly at him, daring him to say anything. He felt so helpless at this moment but in order to ensure the survival of the city, Tom had to make the right decision.

"It's no problem honey." Tom said while cupping Vi's cheek in his calloused hand, tears already falling down his cheek as he let go of his daughter's hand before whispering softly, _"I'm so sorry."_

Vi nodded, not hearing the apology before turning to her soon-to-be-husband, Fred.

Tom walked down the podium and joined his wife, who was crying into a handkerchief. The mayor beside was squeezed into a suit that looked a few sizes too small while wiping his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief.

"Are both parties ready?" The old priest asked in a firm voice and continued after seeing two heads nod, "Good."

As the priest started through the wedding speech, Fred was smirking smugly inside as moments away he would be married to one of the most influential people in Piltover. Not only was Fiora and Caitlyn under his control but that bastard Q was sent back to where he belonged. He had resisted the urge to touch Vi at all the past few days because his father warned him not to until they were married as one of the conditions that the police chief had set for them to be married.

Finally, in a few minutes, he would be able to rule over all of Piltover thanks to most of the prominent and powerful people already inside the building, nothing would be able to stop him!

Not even that fat bastard could stand in his way this time.

"Do you, Fred Albert, take this beautiful young lady as your ever loving wife?" The priest asked while turning to him.

"I do." Fred said after putting a diamond ring onto Vi's respective finger, before looking at Vi with determined eyes, his life getting better by the second.

"Do you, Vi Davis, take this handsome young man as your ever loving husband?" The priest asked while turning to Vi with a gentle smile.

"I do." Vi beamed at Fred before nodding ecstatically after she slid a ring onto his finger as well and held his hand in hers, "I do!"

"Does anyone here have any objections that would stop the union of these two?" The priest said out loud to the room, "Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

A murmur of voices broke out but was quickly hushed by others. Tom's hand was squeezing its other so hard that it started to become numb from lack of blood circulation. Karma and Master Yi narrowed their eyes at the podium but they could do nothing at this point. Swain merely looked at the podium with a calculating gaze as if expecting something to happen.

The priest nodded in satisfaction before reading from his book, "By the power vested in me and by the government of the future, Piltover, I hereby pronounce you-"

A pair of feet was heard running through the lot and past several suprised staff, recognizing the man.

"-husband-"

"Sir the wedding is almost finished!" A guard told the man before he was roughly shoved away, "Stop him!"

"-and-"

"Hold it right there!" Several guards tried to stop the man by trying to jump on and restraining him but felt nothing but air as they toppled on one another.

"-wif-"

The massive doors slammed open as the priest didn't manage to finish the ceremony and seal the deal before looking over the crowd to see who entered.

"Hold right the fuck there Fred Albert!" A voice shouted, causing several people to sigh in relief at the stop of the ceremony, "I have a few bones to pick with you!"

Fred's face fell into disbelief at the stupid timing, how he was so close, and the recognition of the newcomer as he let go of Vi's hand and pointed at the intruder, "You!"

"Bet you haven't forgotten about me you fucker!" The boastful voice rang out from across the room as he struck a pose with his glowing gauntlet and expensive suit sparkling for some reason from the reflections of light, "The Prodigal Explorer is here to crash the party!"

 **-X-**

 **A/N: PLOT TWISTTTTTTTTTT XD**

 **Yeah I haven't forgotten about Ezreal knowing about the slave stone either.**

 **So yeah, bit of an early release on a chapter but I want to try and finish this to do something for a Christmas fic. Any ideas or suggestions please send me a PM/DM or drop a review and we can talk if necessary.**

 **Shoutout to Blackvenomx for that small little pep talk message that he sent me in the middle of the night. With my fucked up sleep schedule and constant urge to jerk off (Kappa) I was able to read the message and it really made my day (or night) so I figured that the best way to thank him was a public shoutout.**

 **Yeah so I figured that I needed to throw in a few Champions to help with development of the plot and yada yada yada.**

 **Tell me what you think of all the things I added into this chapter and I'm very, very sorry for any priests that may be triggered by that one section XD.**

 **Now, onto the topic of the next fanfic that I'm going to write. Obviously it's going to be an Ashe x OC x Katarina fanfic, but I feel like this story doesn't have enough "sweet" moments so here is a suggestion.**

 **I can write the Ashe and Kat fanfic and continue with the sweet moments as a side story which I will probably update every now and then with little short stories.**

 **This is probably one of the only other updates that you will get for this month due to finals coming up and grades are going in but I will try my best to update worry not.**

 **As for those thinking that this story is going to be discontinued, it's not because I always finish what I start.**

 **Anyway, thank you everyone so much for keeping with this story and I want everyone that reads this message that I appreciate that they took the time to read through my story and it truly does mean a lot. I sincerely apologize that I cannot update as much as you want but life does happen to people. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave it in the reviews or send me a DM/PM and I will reply worry not.**

 **This is DaiNighctore signing off with a good song and it's been an honor to write for you all.**


	18. The Return

**A/N: WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!**

 **Sorry for the 2 week or so delay but finals are coming up in school and I'd rather not fail so writing has been a little bit pushed back for me.**

 **Before you all go on with the story just gotta get the reviews out of the way real quick:**

 **Guardian-v: LOL**

 **Guest: Well if you haven't already read the the summary of the story (points upwards) that this is a sort of mini-harem fanfic. If you mean that Fiora got first dibs then she did but Vi and Caitlyn will get their turn don;t worry.**

 **ALLLLLLLLL ABOOOOOOOOARD MOTHERFUUUUCKER!**

 **(Sorry but Rick and Morty is fucking awesome XD)**

 **-X-**

"You're supposed to be working for Matthew!" Fred shouted as he continued to point at Ezreal, "Why the hell are you here?! I never invited you!"

"Well I don't ever need an invitation because I'm that famous!" Ezreal said as he flicked his collar with both of his hands before pointing back at Fred, "Now get your hands off that beautiful woman and return my stone!"

"She is my lovely bride!" Fred defended as he pushed Vi back behind him, "What makes you think that you can steal her from me?! Her rightful husband!"

"Aww." The crowd swooned at the idea of a man protecting his soon to be wife before turning onto Ezreal yelling,

"What the hell is wrong with you kid?"

"So ungentlemanly of you young man!"

"Shame on you boy!"

"Get out of here!"

"You all don't even know the whole story!" Ezreal exclaimed before pushing a few buttons on his gauntlet and projected a hologram that spanned across the entire room, "Look at this stone!"

The whole room looked up and saw a detailed description of the slavery stone, its color, shape, size. Some of the room started to wave it away but a few managed to connect the dots by pointing at Vi's headdress.

"That's right folks!" Ezreal said before pointing at Vi, more specifically at her head, "We've all seen that stone before because it's right in front of us!"

Murmurs erupted in the crowd as they tried to connect the dots. Fred and his father were both sweating bullets as Ezreal tried to uncover the family secret. If the secret got out, the family would be ruined!

"Okay so I got her a really nice stone from a shop!" Fred said while showing Vi's headdress to everyone, "It just so happened to match the description of the stone that you're showing us for no apparent reason. So what?!"

"Well Fred if you didn't know already, this stone is a very special stone." Ezreal said before pressing a few more buttons on his gauntlets and shouted, making sure that everyone in the halls heard him, "This is a stone that was banned by every nation ever since the Rune Wars because it can control a person's mind to the will of the master."

Gasps of surprise and shouts of outrage immediately filled the halls as Ezreal smirked at his handiwork. Questions and statements bombarded Fred as he faltered under the constant attention. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Of course you can defend yourself by letting me see that piece myself." Ezreal said before whipping out a magnifying glass from who knows where, "You wouldn't mind taking it off of her and bringing it over here would you?"

Fred gulped as he looked between every one of the faces in the halls, hoping to see a face that would help him in the cinch.

"Honey?" Vi said as she touched his arm with her hands before looking up at him with an innocent look, "What's going on?"

" _That's it!"_ Fred inwardly cheered as he roughly moved Vi to the front, "See she's perfectly fine! Tell them my love how much you love me!"

"Of course I love you truly honey!" Vi said while wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love your great body, your manly personality, and I would do anything for you!"

"See!" Fred shouted victoriously while emphasizing with his hands, "She loves me for who I am!"

"Then why is she crying?"

"What?" Fred said as he looked down to see tears running down VI's eyes, ruining her makeup and causing horrible black streaks to cover her cheeks, "Baby why are you crying?"

"I don't know why honey." Vi said with a beaming smile still on her face, looking eerily creepy with the blackened cheeks, "For some reason I just feel like crying!"

"Vi do you know what the Institute of War is?" Ezreal asked her, trying to test a theory that he had, "Do you know who I am? Do you know who Caitlyn is?"

"I know Caitlyn of course!" Vi said cheerfully before looking back at Fred with that smile still locked on her face, "She's my Master's mistress!"

Silence enveloped the halls as everyone's mouth hanged open in shock and Fred's face became beet red.

"And who exactly is your Master?" Ezreal continued to ask, "If he's ordered you to not say his name then point or look at him for me."

Vi's right hand immediately raised before pointing at Fred, causing the entire hall to erupt into an uproar as insults, comments, and questions as several specific few cheered for the secret to have been uncovered.

"See everyone!" Ezreal said while amplifying his voice through a microphone that he snagged nearby, "It's clear that Fred Albert is using the mind control stone on Vi! Who else do you think is a part of this conspiracy?!"

The crowd started to wrap their heads around the logic as more and more people started yelling insults at him and even started throwing things from the refreshment table.

"Don't even think about leaving here Fred!" Ezreal said while aiming his gauntlet at the backing rookie, the crystal glowing with power, "You are hereby under arrest for the use of a forbidden relic on a Champion. I have already informed the Institute of War and summoners are on their way right now to detain you."

" _Damn this isn't good."_ Fred thought as he dodged the incoming drinks but several did managed to stain his expensive suit, _"If the Institute of War were to investigate us then who knows what'll happen next."_

" _Activate the stone and get ready to take hostages."_ Frank whispered behind his son's back, causing him to turn around in surprise, _"I'll turn on the statue and have it cause a distraction along with the mercenaries that we hired while we escape from here."_

" _What happened to ruling Piltover?!"_ Fred hissed as a glass shattered on his shoulder, _"I thought that was the only reason why we set up the entire marriage and got all of the-"_

" _Yes but since the Institute of War is coming now we have to get out of the city!"_ Frank whispered urgently as he shivered at the thought of countless monsters that the Institute was rumored had under their hands, _"Trust me son, you don't want to underestimate the Institute."_

" _Alright, alright I get it old man."_ Fred scowled before taking out the remote that he had in his pocket as Frank sneaked into a secret passage. The original plan was to get as many of influential and the strongest people gathered in one room and activate a torture stone so that they would be distracted in time for his men to place the slavery stones onto them. Then they would all be under his family's control. Champions, government officials, even the mayor! But now everything was ruined!

"Well do you have anything else to say Fred Albert before you're taken into custody?" Ezreal asked smugly, letting down his guard by striking a pose, "Of course pleading won't help you but if you try hard enough maybe-"

"Yeah two words mister explorer." Fred growled before taking out his pistol and unloaded several rounds at Ezreal, "Fuck you!"

Ezreal raised his arm to block the bullets before an emerald green shield enveloped him instantaneously, suspending the bullets in mid-air.

"You should never underestimate the enemy young one." A calm voice spoke from behind him as he turned to see Karma walking up slowly flanked by Master Yi and Xiyu, "Be them the strongest opponent or trash like this, you should always take precaution."

"Well if it isn't the grandma all the way from her little shack." Fred sneered as he fingered the button and trigger on his pistol, "Well I assume that you're the reason why Q managed to break out of the maximum security prison because that dumbass couldn't do it by himself."

"My pupil is smarter than you would think Mr. Albert." Karma said while folding her arms over her chest before looking at Xiyu with a small smile, "He's also a better man that you will ever be."

Xiyu blushed while hiding behind her face behind her long sleeves as the rest of her fellow guards nudged her teasingly and Master Yi chuckled good-naturedly.

"Take this!"

Karma merely rolled her eyes before erecting a shield that covered the entire group that blocked an entire clip of bullets flying at them. The crowd started screaming before rushing towards the exit doors while pushing over each other in a crazed panic.

"Just give it up Mr. Albert." Karma said as she glared at the groom, "You've lost and you'll have time to think over your mistakes in a cold dark cell."

"Funny that you say that oh Enlightened One." Fred sneered before raising the remote up, "Because you shouldn't have underestimated me."

He pressed a button and all of the exits and windows were immediately sealed by a descending metal curtain, trapping the room in almost complete darkness save for the lights at the very top of the ceiling.

"So what's your plan now boy?" Karma asked boredly as she raised her hand and conjured a green flame the size of a soccer ball, "You've just trapped yourself in here with us. Us meaning several very angry Champions who have the power to rip you into shreds with or without weapons."

Volibear growled while flexing his muscles while Trundle and Mundo beat their chests with their massive arms. Garen instinctively moved in front of his prince and glared at Fred with a murderous gaze. Viktor's mechanical arm raised before glowing with his internal power as Swain's guards formed a protective perimeter around their leader. Jayce tried to look menacingly by cracking his knuckles together while Heimerdinger tapped his robot once and it popped to attention before aiming its muzzle directly at Fred.

"See that's where you're wrong." Fred smirked as he pressed another button on his remote, "You shouldn't have underestimated me."

"What-"

Karma was cut off as a large object descended from the ceiling as people started raising their gaze up to look at the unexpected arrival. It was irregular in shape but resembled an uncut stone after it was just excavated from a cave. It had a familiar sort of glow to it as it continued to descend down by a mechanism and the color became more and more pronounced as it passed the light.

"Now." Fred grinned triumphantly before pressing another button, "You're at my mercy."

The object hanging above the crowd pulsated bright green before enveloping the entire room in a eerie green glow.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Several people cried out as they fell to their knees in pain and even the Champions could only withstand the wave for a while before they too fell to their knees.

Karma grinded her teeth as she kneeled down and Master Yi did the same as well. Never before had she experienced anything of the sort onto her or anyone else. It was like a blinding pain erupting constantly inside of her head as the green stone continued to pulse above her.

Secret doors within the walls immediately opened as guards, mercenaries dressed in ragged clothes and carrying swords, daggers, and axes, and robots flocked across the entire room carrying shiny suitcases by their sides.

"I was going to break this bad boy out after the ceremony when me and Vi was married but oh well." Fred said as he walked over to Karma and kicked her aside the head, amplifying the pain by almost two-fold, causing her to cry out in pain and fall over onto her sides, "How's it feel to be powerless one now oh Enlightened One?"

"Get your hands off of her!" Xiyu exclaimed as she tried to rise but fell back down to her knees, "Ugh!"

"Oh I remember you." Fred said as he cupped her cheek in his hand, "You're that one bitch at the tournament that hit me."

"And I'll gladly do it again!" Xiyu spat out before screaming in pain as Fred yanked her pony-tail up high, "AHHHH!"

"Let her go!" Han and Jinse shouted as they tried to get to their feet as well but they fell forward on their stomach instead, "Ugh!"

"Oh you all ain't shit without your fancy kicks and powers aren't you?!" Fred cackled out loud as he kicked around anyone within his foot range, moving aside as he allowed for his men to start handcuffing everyone o\in the hall and place a bracelet with a single green gem on their wrists, "You all are weak! Nobody is stronger than me!"

"Yes. there. is." Xiyu croaked out before looking at Fred dead in his eyes, "Q will always be stronger than you."

"Q? That weakling?!" Fred smirked before boasting, "If he was so strong then he wouldn't be lying in the bottom of the harbor having fish picking away at his dead body."

That shut up Xiyu real quick as her blood ran cold and and she shook her head in denial.

"Yeah you wondered why your precious friend hasn't come bursting through that door to save my bride?" Fred said while roughly grabbing Vi's face, while still dragging Xiyu around, and gave her a quick kiss before turning back at the group, "It's because I put a bullet through his head when he tried to sneak up on me yesterday at the party."

"You're lying!" Xiyu shouted before she was slapped across the face sharply, "Ahh!"

"Ahh that sweet sound of women resisting." He sighed before reaching down and grabbed one of her breasts roughly, "I'm going to have fun breaking you."

"Release her!" Master Yi said as he managed to get to his feet, despite the overwhelming mental pain, "Or I will make you."

"Impressive even for a veteran like you to stand with this much pain." Fred nodded knocking down the Wuju Bladesman back down to his knees with a single punch before pointing at the stone above him, "This stone was used by my ancestors as a way to control large amounts of slaves by causing adaptable immense pain for each person. Comes quite in handy for taking a large group hostage I must say."

"I'll never believe that Q is dead." Xiyu spat on Fred's shoe in spite before he threw her on top of Karma, who immediately comforted her in a tight hug, "Mistress?"

"I won't let my subordinates suffer for something that is out of their hands." Karma cooed as she held Xiyu to her chest, "Just hang on dear. Q will come for us."

"Believe what you want bitch but the truth is Q is dead." Fred said before reloading his pistol and blew off a few rounds at a nearby wall to test fire and turned to look back at them, "So will your friends in a few moments."

"What!" Xiyu gasped as she turned around to see a squad of robotic soldiers forced Han, Jinse, Yuzu, and the other Ionian guard to their knees before pointing a barrel at their heads, "No!"

"Say goodbye to your buddies girl and watch as their brains are blown out." Fred sneered, "Any last words boys?"

"Yeah I'm sad that we won't see Sister Xiyu in a wedding dress." Han joked painfully before nudging Jinse and Yuzu next to him, drawing out a weak laugh from them, "Hell I'll be sorry for the guy that actually marries her."

"Let's just hope that the guy looks a lot like Little Brother Q or else he'll won't survive her." The last Ionian guard named Efki said that earned him a knowing laugh from his brothers in arms, "Man it'll be a shame indeed."

"Alright enough about that blubbering idiot." Fred said while waving his hands in front of his face, "Shoot them."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Han interrupted while waving his hands in front of him, "One more word!"

"What is it then?!" Fred asked while throwing up his hands in annoyance, "Make it quick!"

Han turned to look at his fellow guards before a knowing nod cause them to look at Fred.

Han started, "F-"

Jinse continued with a grin, "-U-"

Yuzu chuckled and said, "-C-"

Efki finished with a sigh, "-K!"

"YOU!" They all shouted with a grin before laughing uncontrollably at their own little joke.

"Why you little shit?!" Fred fumed in embarrassment as he snapped his fingers and the robots forced Han back down to his knees, "Maybe a little bit of lead in your skull will help you four think straight."

"No! Brother Han!" Xiyu cried out as she tried to get to him but Karma held her back, "Please Mistress we have to stop him!"

"Which will only result in you being killed as well." Karma said gravely as she looked at Han and the rest of her guards, "Your sacrifices will be remembered for centuries to come my precious guards."

"75th ambassador Royal Guard regiment!" Han roared as managed to get onto one knee and closed one fist around the other in front of him, "Pay respects to Mistress Karma of Ionia, the land of peace and prosperity!"

The other guards immediately followed, despite the constant pain from the crystal above, got to one knee and bowed at Karma one last time.

"Enough!" Fred shouted as he kicked Han causing no damage or reaction from the Ionian guard, "Kill them!"

"NO!" Xiyu cried out as tears ran down her cheeks and Karma brought her into her chest and covered her eyes, "Guys!"

The robots raised their weapons once more at the back of the guards head and took aim.

Han, Jinse, Yuzu, and Efki kneeled unflinching as they waited for their deaths. They each went through their own set of memories but each one of them saw their lives flashing before them.

"Sir!" A random guard suddenly ran up to Fred, causing the robots to miraculously look up and wait for a potential order, and reported, "Our perimeter has been breached!"

"What?! How?!" Fred shouted as he grabbed the man's collar and shook, "Who god damn it?!"

"See that's the thing sir! We don't know who!" The man sputtered in fear as he fell down on his rear, "The guards at the perimeter reported a fast moving blur before going radio silent."

A glowing yellow seal emerged on the opposing wall that Fred shot at before spinning with the center showing a glowing kanji pulsing with every second as it got bigger and bigger until it was as wide as a man.

" _Explosion."_ Karma read softly before widening her eyes and shouted after casting as her body glowed with power, " **Lath Rian Oune Vi**!"

A shield covered the group in a whooshing manner before an explosion rocked the entire hall as dust filled every corner, broken wood bounced off the unconscious bodies of the hall, and shrapnels of metal embedded themselves into the wooden benches or bounced across the floor before skidd by to a stop. The mix of human and robotic guards under Fred's command immediately raised their weapons at the cloud of dust, unsure of what to shoot at.

"What the hell!" Fred said before quickly backing up several feet, gripping onto Vi's wrist as if his life depended on it and his heart beated rapidly, "It can't be!"

" **Wind Form: Sonic Strike!"**

An air wave sliced through the cloud of dust and passed through the massive glowing stone as if it was butter.

A few seconds passed as cracks formed from the centerline little by little before the entire stone was covered in cracks.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Fred shouted as he rapidly started pressing buttons on his remote before turning to the scared guard next to him, "Do something!"

"Umm!" The guard fumbled with his radio before shouting into it, "All units converge onto the wedding hall! We have a code red! Bring everyone and everything!"

 **BOOOOM**

The giant stone exploded violently as shards of the green stone scattered in a multitude of directions while those conscious ducked for cover and the guards threw up their arms to protect themselves.

The excruciating pain went as fast as it came. People who managed to stay awake during the torturous process blinked several times to regain the bearings as the Champions came to more quickly.

"Sorry that I'm late." A voice rang out from the cloud of smoke before a body made its way dramatically through the smoke as it cleared away, "Security's pretty uptight for a wedding day."

"Q!"

"Little Brother!"

"You guessed it." He said while twirling his smooth-curved spear, "Looks like we have a full house here."

Fred took several steps back in fear as he saw Q return yet again. His whole mind was in disarray but one thing was certain to him. Q was a man that wasn't normal and he had to leave now.

"Take him out!" Fred ordered as he grabbed Vi's hand and maneuvered them through the mass of guards running towards Q, "Kill everyone else as well! Spare who you want and take them for yourself!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Q growled as he started after Fred but stopped as he saw more soldiers flooding into the building while the ones that were already there were shooting up the place, "Damn!"

While destroying the stone meant that the people were free from its effects means they're an even bigger target for the men under Fred's payroll seeing how they're adjusting to their environment again.

"Let's go boys!" A mercenary roared in glee as he looked at a man shielding a woman who was laying on the ground unconscious, "You want to play hero first bro?"

The man said nothing but raised his fists up as if he was ready to fight for his life.

"You have balls man I'll give you that." The mercenary smirked before raising the barrel up towards his forehead, "Too bad you won't… hrrk!"

A blade protruded from between the mercenaries chest as his breath hitched and his eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head. His arms went limp as he dropped his rifle with a solid clack before he fell forward and onto the ground with a thump.

"Help everyone get out of the building and off the estate." Q said calmly as he twirled the spear several times to clean off the blood on it before throwing the man the dead mercenary's gun, "Use that to help you. Now move!"

The man wasted no time in grabbing his female friend and getting the hell out of there.

Q looked down at his hand and back at the dead body of the mercenary. This was the first time he had actually killed someone at all. Every other time he would just injure them to the point where they wouldn't fight anymore. Hell even the guys in the helicopter that he brought down still lived but they would be stuck in the hospital for a long ass while.

"Now's not the time." Q told himself out loud before sprinting towards Karma's group while chanting, " **Earth Form: Shining Edge!** "

The blade of his curved-spear glowed brightly with energy as he approached the robotic guards from behind.

"Get down!" He shouted while tearing back his spear and slashed the four robots in half as the Ionian guards fucked in cover.

The blade went through the robot's like a hot knife in butter as Q sped past the dropping pieces of scrap metal and landed in front of Xiyu and Karma.

"You guys okay?" Q asked as he helped Karma up, "Xiyu-"

She buried her face into his chest as she pulled him into a desperate embrace. Her makeup was most-likely a mess but she didn't care. Q was alive. He really was alive.

"You okay Xiyu?" Q asked cautiously as he gently patted her head and felt tears dampening his dress shirt, "What happened? Did that prick do anything to you?"

"I thought that you were dead Q." Xiyu sobbed hard into his chest, "He said that you were dead but I didn't want to believe him but I did! I'm so-"

"Ahh calm down Xiyu." Q said as he pulled her in closer to him, "It's okay now. I'm back."

She nodded rapidly several times into his chest before pulling away as the other Ionian guards tackled him to the ground and she stood standing in shock.

"Oi what the fuck guys?!" Q exclaimed as he managed to get the grown men off of him, "Okay I know that you're excited to see me now get off!"

"Oh dear Little Brother! Sister Xiyu was so mean to us!" Han sobbed fakely into his arms as the other guards did the same, "She was constantly crying and whenever we tried to help her she would just attack us! Help us Dear- ow, ow, ow!"

Xiyu somehow managed to get all four of their ears in a hold as she held them at arm's length with a pulsing tick mark on her head.

"Alright then?" Q said as he ducked to avoid nearby gunfire and turned to watch the chaos that was currently the wedding hall.

While most of the guests were in terror and disarray, all of the Champions were fighting as if they were at a party.

Officer Volibear and Trundle along with Mundo were tearing through the ranks of mercenaries with animalistic ferocity, batting aside bodies like rag dolls and withstood bullets as if they were mere pellets. Jarvan the fourth, even without his father's lance, was a menace as he fought bare fisted alongside with Garen who was barreling through his enemies yelling, "DEMACIA!" Viktor and Heimerdinger blasted through everything in their paths with their mechanized companion as Jayce sadly, without his Mercury Hammer, had to resort to hand-to-hand combat as did Swains men. The Noxian general had turned into a hideous being looking like a demented overgrown bird with crows flocking around him, tearing apart the mercenaries but passing harmlessly over innocent bystanders.

"Looks like Fred's men have their hands full." Q said as he saw more and more mercenaries come flocking through self made entry points, "I wonder how he managed to get these many men to work for him?"

"Money and contracts." Master Yi said as he quickly took down one that got too cocky for his own good, "However, we are stronger. Much, much stronger."

"Hyah-urk!" A mercenary not even five feet from Q fell face flat as the end of a saber was sticking out of the man's back and a hand yanked it out just as fast.

"Indeed we are."

"Shen!" Q grinned as he gave the Elder Kinkou ninja a firm handshake, "How'd you know what was going on?"

"I sensed an imbalance in the city so I returned to the clan to consult with the Elders." Shen said as he threw a few shurikens that popped a few robots heads off before embedding themselves firmly into the wooden wall, "They had agreed to send me along with a few of the clan members to deal with the problem."

"And me as well."

Xiyu as well of the other Ionian guards jumped at the sudden presence before turning around in a battle stance to find no one.

"Over here."

They turned to look at Q's direction to see a masked man draped in a red battle robe with armor covering certain parts and a wicked blade extending from his gauntlets. A mysterious red glow shown steadily from his eye slots adding even more of a mystery to him.

"Zed!" Q said while giving the Master of Shadows a fist bump, "Why are you here as well?"

"I heard that you were outed as a criminal after that tournament so I came back as Shen told me." Zed said while rubbing the top of his bald head, "Knew that you wouldn't be one to kill your own girlfriend no matter what kid."

"Thanks." Q grunted as he pushed the ninja away, "Vi and Fiora has been taken by Fred somewhere and I need to go. Can you guys handle thing's here?"

A squad of robots looked their way and unloaded a barrage of bullets at them instantly.

" **Spirit's Refuge**." Shen chanted calmly as a ghostly circular ring wrapped around their group and the bullets that impacted their skin dinged off harmlessly before falling to the ground harmlessly.

" **Razor Shuriken**!" Zed shouted as his arms crossed over each other and a pair of flying ninja stars sliced through the entire squad in a split second.

"Looks like you do." Q said as he applauded the two lightly, "Why is there so many robots though? I can't imagine that a family even one as rich as this one can have this many robotic guards."

"Most of them are from the city's private militia." Tom interjected as he walked up to them with a bleeding forehead and his wife in his arms unconscious, "Usually they're reserved for when we're at war with another nation or to defend against a monster. I think I know how he managed to get the codes for them though."

"Well who had these codes?" Shen asked curtly as he started patching the chief up, "I can only imagine someone with high authorization like the military general, war advisor, or perhaps the mayor could have control over something like that."

"Only the mayor dies seeing how he's the leader of our city." Tom scowled as the cloth stung his head, looking over to his side to see Mayor Jorgenson on the ground unconscious, "But the man is foolish despite his age and I wouldn't be surprised if he gave the rights of mayor over to someone overnight."

"Well never mind that now." Q said as he looked out o the entry point that he made and saw a faint shimmer of white in the distance, "I need to go after those two and free Vi. You guys handle things here."

"Commence the operation." Shen said and as soon as he did, several blurs shot through the opening that Q had made and into battle.

"Show everyone the power of the Order of Shadows!" Zed cackled in his ominous voice before several shadows appeared by his side and materialized into an almost exact copy of Zed's armor save for a small opening at their mouth. They gave a single nod before joining the Kinkou Clan in their attack.

"Good luck everyone." Q said as he looked back out at the courtyard, "I have a friend to save."

"Now wait a minute dear." Karma said as she pulled back by his collar and wrapped her arms around his neck facing each other, "I believe I owe you a reward from saving from that torturous stone now don't I?"

"Can it wait till later Karma?" Q said as he kept his gaze on the courtyard, "They're getting a-"

Karma cut him off with a slim finger on his lips with a mischievous smile, "Oh trust me Q. You'll like this one."

She placed her lips onto his and pulled him into a loving embrace.

All of the Ionian guard's jaws dropped to the ground while Master Yi chuckled while stroking his long goatee as Zed did the same but with the edge of his helmet. Xiyu was fuming adorably while Shen batted an eye at the scene before going back to the battle.

Q's mind went blank for a few moments as he felt the presence of cherry blossoms and a refreshing feeling flowing across his body. Muscles loosened up, hairs fell down flat, and his mind went into pure bliss before coming back to reality a few moments later as she pulled away.

" _I told you that I wanted to see that strategy one day._ " Karma whispered into his ear before pushing him through the opening with a bewildered expression. "Now go get your woman!"

Q looked back for a few moments before shaking his head and disappeared into the crowd.

"Mistress Karma you meanie!" Xiyu pouted as she ran up to her leader, "How was it?! Tell me, tell me, please!"

"Don't you already have someone special my little subordinate?" Karma mused while pointing towards Swains direction, showing Kokoru among his fellow guards protecting their general, "Or did you change your mind?"

"Why-" Xiyu started before she ducked to avoid a flying broken robot from above her as it slammed into the wall behind her into several pieces, crackling as its energy fizzled out.

"Come on!" A voice roared as the group looked to see Volibear on top of a pile of destroyed machines, holding two metal heads in each of his paws, "I'll show you the true power of an ursine!"

Several of the Champions were already taking the fight outside and onto the beautiful grounds. The civilians were escaping through the walls by entry ways made by Shen's men and onto the open street.

"Let us destroy these robots and you can deal with your love affair later." Shen said as he pulled out his saber and charged outside to deal with the large number of robots, "I made the effort to retrieve all of your weapons from the inspection."

"It-t's not a love affair!" Xiyu squealed in protest with one of the deepest blushes she ever had on. Master Yi shook his head while grabbing his sword from one of Shen's men and the rest of the Ionian guards grabbed their own.

"Aww yeah baby!" Trundle laughed as he snatched his clubs away from the stack, "Time to crank up the party!"

"My baby!" Jayce said as he yanked his Mercury Hammer from the bottom before planting kisses on the handle and top, "Oh daddy misses you! Yes he does, yes he does!"

"Ahem?"

Jayce turned around to see the young lady that he was flirting with earlier, "I can explain?"

"Hmph!" The lady walked away from him towards one of the entry points as he hastily followed trying to explain himself.

"My prince!" Garen boomed while kneeling with his head bowed while presenting Jarvan the fourth with his father's dragon lance and his sword already equipped by his side, "Your weapon."

"Thank you Garen." Jarvan said before thrusting the weapon through several robot bodies, parting through them as if they were nothing before walking outside and stood on a bench with his lance held high, commanding Demacian officers that managed to make their way into the estate, "Now let us show these infidels what Demacia is!"

"DEMACIA!" Garen yelled as he spun like a top through the ranks of robotic soldiers.

"Happy hour!" Gragas bellowed as he took a large swig before throwing himself into a mix of human and robot guards, breaking through their defense.

"Mundo hates rude guests!" Mundo chanted over and over again while running through hordes of enemies with his suitcase as a weapon.

"Tremble at the sight of glorious evolution!" Viktor cackled before unleashing an electrical storm controlled by his staff that continuously vaporized everything in its sight.

"That should be about right." Heimerdinger mumbled before tapping his turret once with a wrench and it immediately quadrupled in size into something that looked like it should be strapped on a building. It wobbled as a blue energy cone escaped from the front and in its trail was nothing but black marks and broken pieces and body parts of the enemy.

"You all belong in a museum!" Ezreal shouted as he finally woke up from the short pain induced coma and started blasting all of the robots around him with energy bolts.

 **-X-**

 **In the center of the mansion**

"Honey what's going on?!" Vi cried out as she was dragged through the entire mansion while passing by stupid amounts of security to a chamber, "What is this place?"

"This my love." Fred said with his back turned to her while inputting commands into a console, knowing what he had to do if he wanted to get out of the city alive, "Is your wedding gift."

"What do you mean dear?" Vi asked as the whole room glowed a bright orange as machines whirred to life, gears turning, lights flashing on and off, "You're scaring me-"

"Don't you worry bout a thing my love." Fred said in a low whisper as he glanced back at Vi with a crazed look in his eyes, the monitor above him glowing with a flickering silver triangular icon, "You'll be happy for this gift. You trust your own husband don't you?"

The floor opened up to reveal a closed pod with several wires, consoles, and tubes extending out of the bed as the top opened with a hiss and white mist. Several automated arms moved around the pod, opening and closing their claws as if testing them for work. A large light descended from the ceiling and clicked on, shining a bright light over them as Vi took several steps back at the scene.

"Honey what are you-" Vi questioned as she had her back pressed up against the wall, "What is all of this?"

"This my dear." Fred said as he leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching, "Is my ticket out of here."

The chambers door closed with the last sight being a look of confusion on Vi's face and Fred's triumphant grin.

 **-X-**

 **In the courtyard**

" **Fire Form: Phoenix's Wake**!" Q roared as he slashed his spear sideways and unleashed a wave of fire that opened up into a burning phoenix with its feathers flickering crackling in its wake. Human guards scrambled for cover as the robots stood dumbly in its path before being charred to molten metal in the intense heat.

Q let out a tired breath using his staff for spear as he looked towards the entrance that led to the enormous mansion. It had taken him longer than usual to clear through the horde of guards that were blocking his path but he finally made it to the front.

He looked around to see chaos erupting across the entire estate. The gardens had been destroyed by marching squads of robots towards the wedding halls where Champions were taking them down as fast as they came. The reception tent was burning as Piltovian police, Demacian, Noxian, and even Zauntites were fighting alongside against the large robotic army that were appearing from several access points in the ground. Decorations were ripped down and trampled on by boots. Flowers that stood proud and beautifully were crushed. Smoke escaping from fires that were burning on tables and anything flammable. It was almost like a real war but with humans on one side and robots on the other.

Q took a few steps onto the large steps leading up to the large doors of the mansion before flipping backwards to avoid a large boomerang-like projectile spark across the ground in front of his feet.

"What the-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence as he saw Camille flying towards him so fast that he barely had enough time to bring his spear up and block her. The Steel Shadow managed to knock him back several feet before he skidded to a stop with the end of his spear scraping along the floor.

"Tch Camille." Q grunted out as he got to his feet and used his spear to support his weight, "You couldn't leave me alone after our little tea party last night huh."

"You wish Q." Camille chuckled before raising her legs up to allow him to see her blades clearly, "Sadly I have to cut you down this time."

"I'm guessing that's due to giant bounty on my head?" He asked with a raised eyebrow while pointing exaggeratedly to the top of his head and rubbed his small stubble, "Or my horrific face that needs to be wiped off this planet?"

"A little bit of both." Camille chuckled dryly as she shook her head, "But if it makes you feel better to know that I enjoyed our little chat and that I have made amends."

"So there was a lucky guy after all." Q teased her a little bit before turning to the other woman that was standing on top of the steps, twirling her boomerang-like weapon with a slight hint of boredom in her body language, "I'm guessing that you're another mercenary after my head?"

"Sivir, the Battle Mistress, at your service." She said with a mocking bow before coming back up and brushed a lock of black hair away from her face, "For the small cost of a few gold bars that is."

"Are you with those guys in the wedding hall as well?" He asked while nodding his head behind him, not minding the small-scale war taking place, "The ones killing innocents?"

"As much as I don't enjoy taking lives." Sivir started before suddenly throwing her crossblade at him, "Everything in the world has a price."

Q narrowed his eyes as he easily deflected the weapon off of his own before growling, "So even taking a child's life is worth it for a few measly gold coins? They did nothing wrong!"

"Those children and people been living nothing but a dream." Sivir scowled as she grabbed her crossblade in mid air, "They don't know what it's like to have a hard childhood like some people! The blood and sweat being thrown around for some of us to get while those people take it from a silver platter that was handed to them. It's time for them to see the truth and this is the perfect time!"

"By murdering innocents?!" Q asked with a shocked expression, "What are you insane?!"

"No." Sivir said solemnly before readying herself for a fight, "Just a woman doing business."

Q ripped off the ruined suit with one hand to reveal the uniform that Noona had given on the day she died underneath before tossing it beside him with a soft thump.

"Pity that the suit was just starting to grow on me." Q said with a dry laugh before looking up at his two opponents, moreso at Sivir, "Now, let me teach you a valuable life lesson Battle Mistress."

"I'm sure that it'll be quite enlightening." Sivir mocked as she waved over at least another dozen of her mercenaries, all armed to the teeth with melee weapons along with guns as well, "I'd like to hear those words out of your mouth when I deliver you to my client in a bloodied bag!"

"Sorry that I have to fight you with these uncivilized beings Q." Camille apologized with a nod of her head before preparing herself as well, "But I'll make your death as painless as I can."

"I'm so honored." Q said sarcastically before settling into a stance, his spear pointing as if he was ready to charge, "But I have a bride to save."

 **-X-**

 **Inside the mountain behind Albert Family estate**

Frank Albert finally made it deep into the mountain that was excavated by his team of private contractors. The entire room was filled with construction equipment as the only one left in there was him because everyone else had cleared out with jingling pockets.

A humongous statue stood tall and proud in its glory being shown by several spotlights shining onto it. Structured like an ancient warrior with armor covering the torso, thighs, shoulder, back, and arm guards. A long sword was held pointing straight up in one hand while the other had a circular shield strapped to its arm. A helmet sat on top of the warrior showing only a portion of its face with a point sticking up at the top.

"I knew that you would be useful to me." Frank said with a ragged breath before stepping onto the gigantic podium that the warrior stood on, "I spent a fortune uncovering you and now you will be worth every coin!"

Long ago, after the Rune Wars, a great man had built a enormous statue that would only serve to protect the people of a great nation. His creation could be seen from miles away and would be admired by thousands that pass by it.

However, with every good thing in life there was something just as horrible. A man with similar skill saw the great man's work as a challenge to himself. A challenge to himself to create something better, stronger, and more well known. While he did accomplish in making the statue, old age got to him before he was able to show the world his great work.

"Now how do I turn you on?" Frank said as he rubbed the warriors large feet with his hand before prodding around with his hands, "There must be some kind of switch around here somewhere."

While the great man's statue was meant to protect, this man's statue was meant to destroy.

As Frank prodded around for some form of a switch, a sharp edge on a rock sliced his finger and drew blood.

"Damn!" He pulled back quickly before stopping the flow with a handkerchief, "Better watch myself. It would be silly if I died from an infection before I even escape from this city."

While the other statue awoke at the presence of magic,-

"I should've asked the foreman or an archeologist for more information on this thing." Frank said looking the stone warrior up and down, "For all I know this thing might not even turn on and those old notes were just some nut job doing a crazy experiment. Then I really have blown my money on a silly rumor"

-this one's price was blood.

The blood that Frank had spilled onto the stone seeped into the warrior and out of sight. The statues blank eyes started pulsing a steady red beat as the gem on its circular chest armor showed the first faint sign of color in a while.

Something big was about to happen, literally.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: That's a wrap folks!**

 **There's a reason why I decided to end it off like this because of several reasons why.**

 **I want to get started on the next fanfic or at least set like a good baseline for it in time before the year ends.**

 **I want to separate the action and drama scene so that way it would be at least better organized for a few readers.**

 **I wanted to continue updating my other stories as well because it's not fair that I'm only concentrating on this story. It's like each story is your own child and you have to give them both as much love as you can.**

 **For those still not clear on what the hell Q is wearing it's one of those taichi uniforms practitioners wear. Think like Donnie Yen in Ip Man or Jet Li in Fearless. His weapon is a Bishamon Yari spear that looks like someone merged a spear with a sword.**

 **I read Sivir's lore a little bit and fixed her personality that reflected her early childhood so you guys can be the judge of how it was for y'all.**

 **Finals are almost done THANK GOD. That means more times to relax and write. However, I might become lazy and just play video games all the fucking break but that probably won't happen.**

 **Also, I'm trying a different kind of style of writing by not putting as many details to bore the reader into reading but a lot more dialogue between the characters. The details should just be enough to show you guys what's going on.**

 **I also feel like this chapter is not as good in terms of quality because I really spent only a week in total writing it. Feedback very much needed por favor!**

 **Thank you to everyone that has sticked with this story till the near end. The story itself is truly nearing its end at around 200k words. I had only gotten into writing fanfic after reading it for almost 4 to 5 years. I will tell you all how this story got started in the first place at the final chapter but essentially, writing fanfiction is truly a wonderful thing. Expressing your imagination in the words with the picture being only as clear as its painter and showing others your work. Being able to wake up and see these nice things that you guys review about my story be it good or bad warms my heart up before I go on my day. If there's anyone out there that is thinking of maybe writing fanfiction, do it. It's one of the best things to do to help with stress, depression, and even a way to cure boredom for most people.**

 **While you may think that no one reads your story, post nasty things, flaming you on their own story. Remember, there will be at least one person in this huge community that will appreciate what you do.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it's been an honor to write for you all.**


	19. Reunion

**A/N: Welcome back my fellow readers to the next chapter in my shitty story XD**

 **Before we hop into the story and for you guys to see what happens next.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Nicky: Not yet bud but thanks for the review XD**

 **Just one this chapter but I don't mind it. XP**

 **Now, we read.**

 **-X-**

"Get him!" Sivir ordered her men to attack Q with overwhelming force, "Whoever brings me his head gets an extra reward on top of the bounty!"

The mercenaries yelled a battle cry before advancing down the steps with blades shaking up and down with each step and barrels aimed at his body with fingers tapping excitedly on triggers.

" **Ki Form: Heaven's Decree**!" Q roared as his energy erupted from his body and knocked back the squad of mercenaries up the stairs. His body felt unbelievably light and his strength skyrocketed by three-fold. He could feel the presence of everything within a small radius around him and all of his senses heightened to near perfection. His entire body glowed with a bright golden hue as his bald head shined with almost blinding effect and his brown pupils were replaced by two pure white orbs. The smooth-curved spear that he was holding matched his transformation as it's blade shine changed every time he moved and the wolf head looked more extravagant with the color change.

 **(A/N: Q basically turned Super Saiyan or another version of Riven's Dawnbringer skin when she ults.)**

"Hyahh!" The first mercenary cried out as he brought down his sword upon Q while the rest of his brethren followed after.

Q breathed once before blinking away from the mercenaries view and appeared behind the group in an instant with a single drop of blood hanging from the edge of his blade.

"What the-" One of the mercenaries questioned before his head lopped off of his head before the entire group fell to the ground, headless with the stumps shining brilliantly as if it was chopped off professionally.

"Oh my-" Sivir gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, "Ken.. Tweki.. You bastard!"

"Class is starting." Q said with an echoing tone that seemed to reverberate on the walls of the mansion, "Please take notes."

"Screw you!" Sivir cried out as she threw her crossblade at him that multiplied into several flying down at him with surprising speed.

Q spun his spear, easily deflecting the incoming projectiles with little effort before dropping down onto Sivir with his blade ready to cut her in half.

The sound of wind caught his attention as he quickly ducked to avoid his head being sliced off ironically.

"Die!" Sivir shouted as she grabbed her crossblade in mid air and brought it down like a sword onto Q, which he blocked before countering a kick to her midsection that sent her flying back.

"Don't forget about me!"

Q brought his spear up to his face to avoid being beheaded a second time with a clang before pushing himself away to make some distance between him and his two opponents.

"I never forgot that you were." Q grinned while twirling his spear and aimed it right back at her, "I just had to teach a little girl a lesson."

"Who are you calling a little girl!" Sivir shouted as she jumped on him with an pulsing tick-mark on her head, "I'm older than you kid!"

"You sure as hell aren't taller than me." Q replied as he slashed upward, causing the Blade Mistress to flip backwards and land elegantly on her feet before charging him again, "But you acting like a child!"

"So there's something wrong with trying to get revenge for the death of my friends?!" Sivir said as she slashed at him with her cross blade while expertly maintaining her balance and throwing out kicks whenever she saw an opening, "You never even gave them a chance to fight back!"

"They lost their chance when they willingly took the lives of innocent people!" Q said as he blocked an attack from Camille to his side before countering with several thrusts and slashes of his spear, "People deserve to live their life how they see fit! They don't need a madman coming up to them and taking it all away! All that pain, loss, and suffering! For what?!"

"These people don't know what it means to suffer!" Sivir hissed as she attacked his blind side with a slash of her crossblade, "They don't know what it means to lose your parents while they're young! They don't know what it feels like to have their homes burned down in front of them!"

" **Lightning Form: Dancing Thunder**!" Q chanted as the end of his spear crackled with energy and he turned to strike Sivir across her midsection, "Eat this!"

"Gladly." Sivir smirked as she concentrated and a rippling shield covered her person. The lightning charged blade touched the surface of the shield before the energy imbued in the spear immediately disappeared and harmlessly into Sivir as she felt a little bit of her strength return and taunted, " **Spell Shield**."

"What the-" Q said before a spark of energy caused him to turn to see Camille's leg glowing a blinding white.

" **Precision Protocol**."

Camille brought her leg up for a front kick as Q brought his spear down sideways to block but to his surprise that it cleaved right through it and almost sliced his head in half if he hadn't looked towards the skies in time. He felt his chin get wet as he flipped back and landed a few meters away from the two before lifting a hand up to feel a small cut bleeding.

"You got me there Camille." Q said as he inspected a single piece of hair that had fell from her attack while his broken spear disappeared into a golden mist before jerking a thumb towards the pile of bodies behind him, "If I hadn't reacted in time then I would've ended up like those guys over there."

"How dare you?!" Sivir shouted as she resumed her attack onto him with renewed vigor, "You have already humiliated their titles of warriors by killing them so easily and you wish to mock their corpses as if they aren't right in front of you?!"

"I would respect them if they hadn't chose to kill innocent civilians in the first place!" Q said as he unleashed a tornado of slashes onto Sivir with a sabre that he formed after losing his spear, forcing her to go back on the defensive. Using the ends of her crossblade to attack whenever she could and defend by blade cling any attack that he made with her entire weapon.

"Your blind spots are mine!"

" **Earth Form: Iron Fists**!" Q chanted as energy flowed to his hands. He quickly caught Camille's leg with his bare hand while holding Sivir back at a distance with his sword, "Mind waiting your turn Camille?"

"All's fair in love and war." Camille replied before swiveling around to strike with her other leg, forcing Q to roll down the steps and resume his stance with his sword pulled back and his left hand extended, "Just admit defeat Q and I promise that your death will be painless."

"Less talking." Q said as he sprinted towards Camille and formed another sabre in his left hand before bringing both of them down onto her, which she blocked with her arms, "More fighting."

"As you wish." Camille grinned as she pushed him away and threw another kick at him, "You are proving to be a worthy opponent Q."

"Heard that already." He grunted as he blocked more crossblade strikes from a raging Shuriman, "Well you're mad for some reason."

"SHUT UP!" Sivir cried out as she attacked with a mixture of crossblade strikes, kicks, and punches. Q, seeing how he toyed with her enough, quickly appeared behind her and struck downwards but she quickly rolled off to the side.

" **Hextech Ultimatum!"** Camille shouted as she jumped high into the air and the familiar prison formed around Q but this one spanned several meters in radius, "Now it's my turn."

"Bring it." Q said as he settled down into a stance.

"Haa!" Camille shouted as she quickly closed the distance between the two of them and went absolutely aggressive on him. Her glowing blades sliced through the very ground that they stood on, her brain processed possible outcomes as she continued to attack, and was a sight to see.

Q blocked blow after blow, replacing weapons that were unable to survive her onslaught while casting spell after spell that she happily took on.

" **Fire Form: Burning Fists!"** Q said as he held out his hands and they instantly bursted into flames but didn't affect him at all as he took a quick stance.

He quickly appeared behind Camille and threw a chop straight down on her neck. She rolled forward and grappled to the nearby wall before flying back at him.

"Hyah!" Q exclaimed as he appeared in front of Camille and side kicked her in her stomach, sending her flying up the stairs and dropping the prison.

She rolled down the stairs a few times before quickly getting to her feet while Q dropped to his knees. He was only human so it would make sense for him to tire faster unlike Camille, who was also part cyborg and has an energy core in her center.

"You look tired Q." Camille taunted with her arms crossed, "Take a small nap and I assure you that it will be worth it."

"As much as I want to take a break from all of this." Q said as he felt the boost from the spell earlier wear off, returning him back to his normal skin and color with a considerable amount of energy drained, "I have a promise to keep and if that means that I have to die for it, so be it."

"A man with morals. Very hard to find these days so I do see it as a waste to just kill you." Camille admitted while walking down the steps with each step making a small click after the other, "Well no matter. There will always be another."

Q chuckled a little bit before standing tall with his sabre pointing down and posture relaxed. He raised his hand up and motioned towards the two of them, taunting, "Well if you want to go look for them, you better kill me quick."

"Gladly." Sivir said through gritted teeth and pain from her bleeding side before throwing her crossblade at him while Camille flew at him after rappelling off a nearby wall.

The stairs in front of Q exploded in a mess of concrete, plaster, and clouds of dirt as he stood perfectly still and watched as a hand uppercutted Camille right back up the stairs.

Q grabbed the crossblade in between his ki-hardened hands before throwing it right back at Sivir, chanting with both of his uncovered palms pointing at Sivir, " **Wind Form: Gale Wave**!"

A massive blast of wind forced Camille back even further and the crossblade embedded itself into the wall beside Sivir, who was blown away to the top of the stairs.

"Well that was a surprise." Camille grunted as she got to her feet and wiped away a blue liquid from the corner of her lips, "I wasn't expecting a mole to unburrow right underneath me."

"Who dares to challenge the guardians of the spirit walker?" A voice boomed as the dust cleared away to reveal Udyr dressed in his spirit guard robes with all four of his spirits surrounding his body in all of their glory, energy and power literally oozing off of him.

"Figured that you were here Udyr." Q smirked as he appeared from behind the Spirit Walker, "There's only one person that I know that has a big ki reserve like yours."

"Nice to see you as well cub." Udyr grinned wildly as he tossed him a small sack, "Shen and Zed filled me in as I came in."

"What are these?" Q asked as he looked into the bag and found five red balls the size of his thumb that excreted a rather sweet smell, "They smell good."

"I made those from the plants that the Institute of War uses for their health potions." Udyr said with his grin still present, "But these put you back to full health and power!"

"Thanks." Q said as he popped one into his mouth and gasped as his energy returned to him in an instant, "Damn these do work."

"Yeah well watch how many you use." Udyr said while pointing towards the bag, "You do not want know how long it takes for me to make even one of those little suckers."

"Appreciated and noted." Q said as he turned to face Camille with Udyr, "You ready to get back at it Camille?"

"I concede." She answered almost immediately, "I know a losing fight when I see it."

"What happened to all that zest of killing me for that bounty?" Q questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That gold won't mean anything to me if I'm dead." She answered with a shrug, "Plus, it's not like I need it or anything. The Ferron family is well off. The extra gold was just nice."

"Does that mean you'll help me get Vi and Fiora back?"

"I'll help you get both of your girlfriends back don't worry." Camille waved several times to show that she understood.

"Um I'm only dating Fiora Camille." Q said while making his way up to her, "Vi's… my best friend."

"Oh?" Camille asked with a raised eyebrow as she moved to the side to allow him through, "From what you've been doing it looks like she's much more than that."

Q stopped in his tracks as he looked down at his hands. The hands that used to hold a a smiling and laughing Vi. The hands that cooked for a hungry friend that took the time to stay with him. The hands that would do anything to keep her safe.

"She is." He nodded truthfully before looking back at Camille, "She is."

"I'm sure that she is." Camille mused before looking at the pile of dead bodies that he had cut earlier, "Are you going to remove your illusion on them or what?"

"Surprised that you managed to see through that." Q said as he willed for the illusion to disappitate and reveal the group of mercenaries all unconscious with their heads still intact, "I guess being part robot has its perks."

"It does." Camille agreed before asking, "But how did you do it? I barely noticed until I looked closer at the group."

"Well…"

 _Flashback start_

 _As soon as he got within striking range of the group, he chanted under his breath, "_ _ **Sacred Form: Mirage Seal**_ _."_

 _The group was immediately trapped within a glass rectangle as the outside view shimmered for a split second. Q knocked out the group with his spear by shocking them at pressure points with ki-empowered fingers that immediately dropped them like sacks of potatoes as he willed the outside image to show play an image of the group being beheaded._

 _Flashback end_

"Let's just say that it was way harder than I originally thought and that I almost screwed up the timing." Q said as he sweatdropped at the effort for that one scene before shaking his head, "Let's just say I don't like to kill whenever it's unnecessary and it was another way for me to win faster against Sivir if she was blinded by anger."

"Nicely done." Camille noted as she arrived at the top of the steps with Q and Udyr.

Q walked up to Sivir, who was clutching her bleeding side and breathing rather heavily with a trickle of blood escaping her mouth, and kneeled down in front of her, "You okay?"

Sivir spat in his face and hissed, "Go to hell!"

"You first." Q said darkly before showing her his sabre, "Any last words?"

"..." Sivir said nothing as she leaned against the wall behind her and waited for her death.

"Very well." Q said as he brought his blade down.

 **CLANG**

Sivir opened her eyes to see the sabre in between her legs as it slowly disappeared in a mist of gold.

"Why-"

A hand lightly grabbed the bottom of her jaw and brought it up to meet Q's worried gaze.

"Eat this." Q said as he raised Udyr's life-restoring medecine up to her, "You'll feel better in a little bit."

"Get away from me!" Sivir croaked as she let loose several bloody coughs and tried to move away from him, "You killed my friends!"

"Captain Sivir?"

She looked up to see her beheaded crew walk up the steps with all of their body parts intact and no visible cuts mind a few bruises.

"Guys?" Sivir breathed out as she remembered seeing them all beheaded and dying in an instant, "But I thought you guys-"

"What do you mean?" One of the mercenaries on the right questioned while pointing at Q, "We were just knocked out by this guy and woke up not even a minute ago. You like you got done in yourself pretty good as well."

"So that's why if you don't want to die then take the medicine." Q said while edging towards her with the red ball in between his fingertips, "Or else blood loss and internal bleeding will send you to death's door even faster."

"No, no, no!" Sivir exclaimed as she pushed him away even further, "My friends are dead! This is all a trick to fool me!"

"God damn it." Q groaned as he sent another silent prayer that Fiora would forgive him for what he was about to do to save someone before popping the ball into his mouth but not swallowing.

"Cub what are you-"

"They're all dead! Okay?! They are-"

Q cut Sivir off with a deep kiss after forcing her arms away from herself and came down on her fast. He forced his tongue into her bloody mouth and directed the medecine down her throat.

"That should do it." Q said as he quickly pulled away before spitting the taste of blood and grains out of his mouth and wiped his tongue on his arm for good measure, "God that was horrible. Sorry about that Sivir. Sivir?"

He looked back at the Blade Mistress to see her entire face red from embarrassment as her men crowded around her, poking at Sivir with curiosity. The bleeding wound on her side had stopped bleeding out and the color in her skin had started to return to its original color.

"M-my first kiss. My first kiss." Sivir muttered over and over again as she was helped up by the rest of her mercenary group.

"Umm is she okay?" Q said as he wiped his mouth clean of blood, "I didn't touch her anywhere else I swear."

"She keeps on muttering something about her first kiss and I think she's going into shock." One of the mercenaries said while trying to shake her out of it, "She should be fine though. It's just rare that we see her like this."

"Alright then." Q said as he threw open the massive doors and motioned for Camille and Udyr to go first, "I got some things to take care of first."

Udyr nodded before going in first while Camille gave him a raised eyebrow before following the Spirit Walker into the large mansion.

"Now that they're gone." Q said while turning to look at Sivir and the group of mercenaries, "I was serious when I said I don't like to kill unnecessarily. I already have one body on my head and I would not like anymore. However-"

He formed a single dagger on his fingertips and continued in a deathly calm voice, "If you force my hand, I will be more than happy be your executioner."

The mercenary group gulped simultaneously before rapidly nodding their heads with their grip on their weapons firm.

"Great!" Q clapped, causing the dagger in his hands to fall to the ground next to him, "Now, I would rethink your policies on killing innocent bystanders or else-"

The ground next to him exploded, showering the group with a light spray of granite dust before settling down.

"-I'll be seeing to your end, personally."

They rapidly nodded as a few picked up Sivir by the arms and quickly made their way down the stairway, some tripping over others

"Works every time." Q chuckled before following the two champions into the depths of the mansion.

 **-X-**

 **In the center of the mansion**

Fred stepped back as the pod opened up with a loud hiss, clouds of smoke spewed out as a metal boot stepped out and touched the floor with a loud thud.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Fred cheered as he hugged Vi as she came out of the pod, "You my love will be key to my escape."

"Yes honey." She nodded almost robotically, "I will do anything for you my love."

"Yes you will." Fred said while wagging his finger before looking up at the monitor to see two Champions running through the halls and luckily for him, Q, "Looks like our rather rude guests have arrived."

He rubbed his hands together in glee as he made his way over to the console and typed in a few commands, "Soon we'll be together alone on our honeymoon and no one can stop me- I mean us!"

"Yes my love." Vi said with another robotic nod, "We'll be together forever?"

"Of course, of course." Fred lied automatically as he finished the commands and flipped a cover before pressing the big red button, "Of course."

" **Project: Hunters Initiated."**

 **-X-**

 **In the middle of the halls of the mansion**

"I sense a large energy source nearby!" Udyr roared as he pummeled a guard into the ground, "And it's getting bigger by the second!"

"That's probably Fred!" Q said as he easily disarmed another with his bare hands, "He's probably doing something to get away from the city!"

"Then lets not let him shall we?" Camille chided them as she rappeled to several parts and knocked out several guards with the back of her legs.

" _Show off."_ Udyr muttered as Q laughed at his expense before the group stopped in front of a double handled door, "The energy signature is right beyond these doors."

"Great then let's get him." Q said as he reached for the handles before Udyr stopped him by his shoulders, "What's-"

"Hush cub." Udyr said as he looked around quickly, "My animal instincts are telling me that there's danger."

Q stayed completely still and so did Camille as they waited for something to happen.

"We're wasting our time here." Camille said as she unfroze and placed her hands on the door.

The wall right next to Udyr opened up and a giant neon orange fist knocked him into the other side of the corridor as Camille and Q jumped to attention.

"What the hell?! Udyr!" Q shouted as he saw the door behind Camille open up and a purple glow, "Camille watch out!"

The Steel Shadow was already ahead of him and rappelled quickly to the wall on her right to avoid what danger there was behind her. However, a purple blur zoomed out of the room and struck her on the side with a resounding spark.

"Agh!" Camille cried out as she fell down to the floor next to Udyr, who was unconscious with his head pointed at his crotch and small pieces of rubble dropping down onto his body.

"Camille!"

"Now that those two are out of the way." A very irritating voice called out from the cloud of dust that was starting to settle down before revealing himself, "At least a few of my problems are out of the way now."

"Fred." Q growled as he formed several ki-daggers in between his fingers, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw these in between your eyes right here and now."

"Well I like to see you try." Fred taunted while beckoning towards him to come at him.

Giving into rage, Q flung the ki daggers at Fred before simultaneously jumping up at him with a sabre already formed and brought it down onto him.

 **CLANG**

Q didn't even blink as a purple visored being suddenly appeared in front of Fred and blocked his attack with a glowing purple blade.

It only took one glance for him to figure out who it was before a glowing orange Hextech fist plunged into his torso and sent him flying.

 **-X-**

 **On the courtyard**

"These guys don't stop coming!" Han yelled as he picked off a few robots with his bow, "Everytime that we kill one another takes it place!"

"Then don't stop!" Master Yi said as he charged his blade with energy, " **Alpha Strike**!"

The Wuju Bladesman blinked out of sight before appearing again as several robots in front of him fell apart to the ground.

 **BOOM**

Everyone's head popped to attention as they looked up at the mansion doors as an object broke through them and crashed down onto the steps.

"What was that?" Jinse asked as he threw a robot head down.

"I don't know but we have bigger problems to deal with." Zed grunted as he sliced a row of enemies in half with his blades before his head perked up as he sensed the familiar presence, "Oh no."

"What happened?" Shen said as he dropped a dead mercenary on the ground.

"Q!" Zed shouted as he leaped across people towards where the object landed.

 **At the stairs**

Q coughed several times to get the taste of gravel and stone out of his mouth before rubbing his entire front body in pain.

"I was hoping that you would've died from that." Fred said as he across the platform while being flanked by Fiora and Vi, "Shame that you didn't."

"Well you're gonna wish that I did." Q spat out as he stood up and looked at Fiora and Vi, "My god what the hell did he do to you two?"

Vi and Fiora both had on a sort of futuristic looking suit that was built around their individual fighting styles. Fiora's frame centered around balance, speed, and skirting with deadly precision while Vi's embraced the power, destructiveness, and ability to take a beating while still moving without much effort.

"Oh I just fitted them with some upgrades that helps them achieve their purpose." Fred said while wrapping his arms over each of their shoulders, "To serve and protect, me."

"They are not your slaves Fred!" Q said as he pointed at the rookie ex-cop, "Remove the slavery spell that you put on them or I will!"

"Well I would like to see you try." Fred grinned as he kissed both of the girls on their cheeks before commanding, "Whoever brings me his head will be the woman I love the most!"

"Yes Master." Both of them repeated simultaneously as they both charged at Q.

Q growled before jumping forward to meet them while chanting, " **Earth Form: Stone Brethren! "**

He felt energy running throughout his entire body as the spell took effect. His steps became noticeably heavier, the wind racing onto his skin became almost non-existent, and his hands cracked each time he moved.

Fiora's blade thrusted towards him first and he caught the blade between his hands as Vi's glowing fists followed after. He stood his ground and took the hit directly into his side, forcing whatever air he had in his lungs out but he accepted the pain . Thank god he applied that spell earlier or else he would've been in worst shape. He released the blade and grabbed the shoulders of the girls. He had accomplished his goal in the first place.

" **Sacred Form: Seal of Purity**!" He shouted and a pure white seal appeared from his palms. Similar to the previous seals that he casted, this particular one had a pair of wings in the center where a single description of the seal would lay, "Gotcha."

But nothing happened.

The seal that was forming on his hands suddenly broke and a second fist backhanded him even further down the stairs.

"What's going on?!" Q coughed as he shook his head a few times to get back his bearings before looking back up the stairs, "My seal didn't work?"

Fred cackled maniacally as he slowly clapped while walking down the stairs next to Fiora and Vi, "I can't believed that actually worked! My god I should've thought of this ages ago."

"What did you do Fred?!" Q shouted while pointing up at him, "What did you do to them?!"

"Nothing really." Fred said nonchalantly as he patted Vi's armor, "After seeing you use magic so easily and I figured. Hey! Wouldn't it be better if he couldn't use magic to his advantage so that he could win fights so easily? So I hopped by a few scientists labs, paid them to whip up a lot of anti-magic metal, and just smacked it onto these suits! Voila! Perfect counter."

Q blinked as he tried to wrap his head around the idea. Now that he thought about it, he never took into account that someone could potentially negate half of his arsenal of weapons by having anti-magic weaponry nearby. Probably should have thought of that in the first place.

"Now who will you choose to be your reaper?" Fred smiled sinisterly while emphasizing each person by groping them, "Your new girlfriend that you got to replace the one you murdered? Or the crying girl that screams your name whenever I fucked her senseless?"

Q's body froze as he calmly looked up to Fred and gave him an ice cold glare. He was one to appreciate a good joke but there are things that can never be a joke in anyway.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Fred said as opened Vi's mouth with his hand pulled out her tongue and massaged it, "Or rather I got Vi's tongue?"

Fred laughed a little bit as he blinked once and Q appeared right in front of him with glowing eyes and a glowing sword blocked by Fiora's saber.

"AHHH!" Fred shouted as he fell back onto his butt and skeeted upwards before pointing a shaky finger at Q, who was being held back by Fiora and Vi, "You're a monster! Freak!"

"Then what does that make you huh?!" Q roared as he had his eyes set on ripping the guys throat out, "I'm gonna make you wish that you were never born kid!"

"Kill him!" Fred ordered as he scrambled to his feet and ran back towards the mansion, "Make sure that he's dead this time!"

"Yes master." Vi and Fiora said at the same time again before throwing Q down the stairs.

Two blurs appeared from the sidelines and caught him as he fell.

"Ugh." Q groaned out as someone helped him to his feet, "Who… Zed?!"

"Hey there kiddo." The Master of Shadows nodded before patting his back as Q saw Shen in front of him, "We managed to get here in time to save you from becoming a splattered egg."

"Okay I was going to be fine Zed." Q scoffed as dusted himself up before looking back up at Vi and Fiora, "But now we have a bigger problem."

"Indeed." Shen said as he started pulling out his spirit blade, "I'll have them-"

"We're not killing them Shen." Q glared at his former sensei, "Not only that but they have some kind of anti-magic armor that makes my spells practically useless so put that thing away."

"I was about to subdue them for you and watch your tongue in front of your elders." Shen responded while sheathing the spirit blade behind his back, "But looks like now we need a new plan."

The ground around them shook as the buildings did the same around them. Pebbles and rocks danced as parts of the ground unearthed. The mountain behind the large mansion rumbled as well while dropping boulders and trees down it's slope.

"What the hell?!" Q shouted as he tried to keep his balance, "What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" Zed said as he planted his blades deep into the ground, "But it can't be good!"

"Wonder why brother!" Shen scowled as he held onto a nearby lamp post, "Well I'm worried about the people living in the surrounding buildings! If it is indeed an earthquake, we need to evacuate the city!"

"You guys go!" Q said as he pushed them back while popping one of Udyr's homemade medicines into his mouth, immediately feeling the rejuvenating effects of the plants effects, "I'll deal with the two of them."

"You are in no condition to fight them!" Shen ordered as he pulled out his steel sabre, "I'll handle these two while you go with Zed and evacuate the civilians in the city."

"Shen's right but he's wrong on one part." Zed added in his two cents as he stepped forward with his blades drawn, 'He should go with you to evacuate the citizens. I'm better suited for these types of tasks."

"No!"

Both of the former teachers stopped bickering with one another before turning to look at Q.

"I'm the reason why they're like this now." He said as he walked past both of them and looked up at the two women, "So it's my responsibility to get them back."

"But you are not strong enough." Shen tried to reason with his stubborn student, "Your powers are useless and weapon wise you wouldn't even be able to scratch that armor."

"Shen if they're is one thing that you've taught me is that there is always blind spot." Q said as he cracked his knuckles, "Plus I'm using a different strategy that will leave me with plenty of blind spots to hit."

"What is it?" Zed asked as the ground that they stood on shook again, "If you're thinking of breaking through that armor with brute force forget about it."

"Well…" Q chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sort of."

"My god Q." Shen groaned as he smacked his forehead in realization, "I don't even know why I tried to stop you from using that move if you were going to do it in the first place."

"Well right now it's our only option." Q said as he cracked his neck a few times, "You need to go and help evacuate the city while I get these two back to normal."

"But we agreed that you would only use that move would be a last resort." Zed said as he caught on, "Just trying to keep the spell running is hard enough and the amount of energy and concentration that you would need is insane!"

"If Udyr can do it then so can I." Q smirked, "After all, I am your pupil."

Screams echoed over the walls cutting off the Albert family estate from the rest of the city as it caught their attention.

"Damn." Shen muttered under his breath before looking back at his brother and patted his shoulder, "We have to trust him on this one Zed. If we don;t go now then more people will die."

"Most likely." Zed agreed before giving his former pupil one last look and nodded, "Good luck."

"It's not luck that I'll need." Q replied as he gave the ninja one last grin while showing him a few ki-daggers, "I got skill to back me up."

Zed chuckled a little bit before jumping off into the smoking city with Shen following close by after he patted Q on the back.

"Now." The chef looked up at Vi and Fiora with a grim expression, "Let's get this started again shall we?"

Vi and Fiora said nothing as they charged at him again with Vi having her fist and the latter with her blade blowing with power.

Q threw the ki-daggers towards his feet and used the explosion to create a smoke cloud as he narrowly avoided the attacks before making space between him and the two dangerous women.

" _Yo Inner me you ready?"_ Q thought while keeping an eye on the dust cloud, _"Since you're in my head you should know what I'm about to do right?"_

" _ **Obviously."**_ Inner Q snorted before asking with his arms crossed over one another, _**"But are you sure about this though? Our former masters warned us that going into this form would take a heavy toll onto your physical and mental body. There must be some other way for us to free them."**_

"Unless you want to play the long con and ask Fred nicely to let them go." Q said sarcastically as he breathed in and out, readying himself, "But I want to free them right now. They have suffered more than enough for my troubles."

" _ **Whatever you say man."**_ Inner Q said as he prepared himself as well, _**"Now remember what Udyr said, you have to keep yourself in control or else your spirit animal will go rampant."**_

"Got it." Q said as he opened all of the stops towards his ki center, "Now let's get our girls back."

 _Flashback start_

 _ **In the hot springs**_

" _Well your predictions are right." Udyr said as he smacked the scroll with the back of his hand, "If you did cast that spell and if you're right about a spirit animal lying dormant inside of you then you could harness its power like I can."_

" _Okay so I can have a form like you then?" Q asked as he laid back onto the rocky rim that lined the baths, "I called Shen and Zed here so they could help me achieve it because they are one of the few people who understand this kind of stuff."_

" _Well there is a difference between me and Shen's specialty." Zed said after chugging down a can of beer, "I'm more adept at producing clones of myself and using them to my advantage while he is a true master at manipulating that sword of his."_

" _Yeah well it's better to be safe than sorry and besides, its not bad meeting up like this." Q said as he turned to Udyr again, who was reading through his scroll closely, "Well the more serious reason was if I did went into this form then would I suffer from any side effects."_

 _He pointed to one part of the scroll and explained, "Because the parts that surrounded your body are made of pure energy and for it to act like armor would require an enormous pool of ki and incredible concentration to maintain the form."_

" _Well you're right about that." Udyr said as he flexed his large muscles, "Whenever I fight on the Rift with summoners, there are times where I can't call on the spirits of the guardians and outside the Rift. If I can't harness the power of the guardians then it would mean that I'm running on empty."_

" _So if I were to try and do this." Q said as he tried to from a heavy energy clad fist with his ki. He did form it for a few minutes but he felt the drain before dropping it with a heavy sigh, "It's a lot harder than it looks."_

" _It took me many years of training to be able to harness the power of even one of my guardians." Udyr chuckled while rubbing Q's messy hair, "Don't sweat it for now cub. Besides great thing about Piltover is all the booze they have! Waiter! Bring me some of your strongest alcohol!"_

" _But like he said." Shen said while placing a hand on Q's shoulder, "Trying to copy Udyr's technique is just asking for trouble. Even as a last resort it's risky for you to even attempt it. Not only that but not knowing your spirit animal is even worse because the outcomes are numerous."_

" _I guess." Q shrugged as he watched Udyr pouring himself a nice glass while handing Zed a cup._

 _Flashback end_

" _Concentrate."_ Q thought with his palms a few inches from each other as he continued pulling energy out of his center, _"Harness the power within in me and summon it!"_

 **Inside Q's mind**

Q opened his eyes to see the peaceful dojo that he had trained at with no damage to it from the previous battle that he had.

" **Everything's fixed in your mind now**." Inner Q said as he appeared behind him with an identical outfit on but his jacket was pure black instead of white like his, " **Now begins the fun part."**

"The part where I meet my spirit animal and hope that I won't be ravaged to death?" Q asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **Maybe."** Inner Q smiled as he started to change, his eyes more wolfish, body expanding and clothes changing into a fur coat. The transformation ended with Inner Q replaced by a towering 12-foot wolf with a striking gaze with his pitch black pupils and shining white iris.

"So you're my spirit animal huh?" Q said with his arms crossed over each other, "Figured."

The wolf snorted as if laughing at him.

"Well I need your power to save the women I love." Q asked bluntly while extending out his hand, "Will you lend me your strength?"

The wolf looked at him for a few seconds before walking forward and bended down to its knees. It gave him a low bow with its eyes closed in respect and body relaxed.

Q smiled as he placed his hand onto the wolf's snout and the world around him erupted.

 **In the reality**

The ground around Q shook as energy oozed out of his form and into the air, making it hard to breathe. Wind encircled a sizeable radius around his feet as his body seemed to glow. Vi and Fiora had enough as they charged at him with weapons raised to kill while he was gathering his energy.

" **Ki Form: Armor of Life!"** Q shouted as he smashed his palms together and opened his glowing eyes.

The area around exploded with energy as the rate of ki escaping his body increased by tenfold. The shockwave blew both Fiora and Vi back several feet and onto their backs before they quickly got back up to see the sight before them.

Waves of black ki seemingly covered his skin as more and more came out. It wrapped around him like a shroud as it started forming a more definitive shape on his body. His entire body was equipped in a way that allowed for easy movement but with still ample protection to his vitals. The tendrils of ki leaked out of his head as if it was replacing his hair while his his left eye shone pitch black while his right blazed bright white.

A black spirit wolf extended from his his backside and with its defining features being it's mismatched eyes, life-like properties such as a flowing fur coat, body language, and structure, and a dangerous aura that it emitted. It howled into the air before snarling at Vi and Fiora.

Q struck a pose with his left hand extended out, knees bent, and right hand by his face. His fingertips turned into deadly claws while a guard appeared on his arms. His posture tense and muscles rippling as he was ready to fight.

Fight for his friends, his lover, and his heart.

"Here I come!"

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN**

 **That's the end of this chapter folks and it was actually decently hard to write this one just because of all the details, plot tweaking, and more original ideas.**

 **For those that do not know what Q is currently in just think of Udyr's spirit guard form and imagine him harnessing the power of the wolf. My brain literally could not process the right words for that part so I'm very sorry XD.**

 **So updates should come more often seeing as how I am on winter break and chapters "should" be rolling out more often then when I had finals and tests.**

 **Anyway expect something special around Christmas from me to you guys.**

 **Thank you for everyone that has kept up with this story for so long and I wish you all a great and pleasantful night/day.**

 **Don't forget to fav, review, follow, or drop a PM/DM to show your appreciation to the writer if you haven't already.**

 **This DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it's been an honor writing for you all.**


	20. RIP

**SSUUUUURPRISE FOLKS!**

 **It's yah boi and I'm hitting y'all with another early update.**

 **Now before we hop into the story, reviews:**

 **Weissmann: Thought I already did tbh so thanks for reminding me XD**

 **TheLastYukami: Thanks mate and what is the black penguin? I checked out your profile but couldn't get or understand what it was. As for the foursome, I'll leave that to your imagination XD.**

 **human dragon: Speak of the devil XD**

 **Now, let's get going into this story shall we?**

 **-X-**

"Die!"

"Not today!" Q grunted as he slid back a few meters on the smooth ground as both of his hands stopped Vi's punch, "I will get that stone off of you!"

"You will do no such thing!" Fiora shouted as she revealed herself behind him and stabbed her rapier at his head, "Got you!"

Q barely managed to tilt his head in time to avoid the stab, feeling a small nick on his cheek, before dropping to the ground, bringing Vi with him and launched her backwards right into Fiora.

She caught herself in midair using her gauntlets as an anchor before charging at him again with her fist raised while Fiora flanked him from the side, leaving behind a trail of neon pink.

"Get him!" Vi roared as she reared her fist back, charging the Hextech machines in it, before flying at Q as Fiora came from his left with her rapier.

He disappeared from her vision and Fiora's as well for a split second before reappearing behind Vi.

"What the-"

"Hmph!" Q grunted as he dropped kicked her down so hard that it made the ground shake and a small imprint of her body.

"Vi!" Fiora shouted as she looked down at her companion before looking back up to see Q vanish, "Where-"

Danger signs popped up on her visor as she turned around to see Q with his glowing claws already slashing across her chest, ripping through the metal despite being anti-magic easily and revealing some parts of her chest in a bright spark.

"Y-y-you pervert!" Fiora shouted with an embarrassed expression underneath her visor as Q wore a confused look before lunging with renewed vigor, "Why now?! Out of all the times did you come back?!"

"I had to Fiora!" Q exclaimed as he quickly willed himself a pair of tiger gauntlets to block Fiora's attack before changing, **"Fire Form: Empowered Armament!"**

Super heated flames covered his claws immediately before he he quickly went on the offensive. Taking advantage of his weapons, he weaved in and out of her strikes before striking back multiple times.

"Get off of her!" Vi shouted as she suddenly approached from his side with a few pebbles stuck on her armor and threw a punch aimed for his head while Flora did the same but with her blade, "We got him!"

" **Earth Form: Stone Guard!"**

Vi's fist suddenly stopped as did Fiora's lunge and the two thought that they had done it. But they thought wrong.

Q had stopped Vi's punch with the 7-foot tall man made obstacle while he caught Fiora's blade in midair with his ki empowered teeth while nestling down on one knee.

"Impossible!" Flora exclaimed as she tried to move her blade while Vi reared back once more to break through the wall.

Q pushed more ki into his canines and gripped them harder before bringing an elbow down onto Flora's blade, snapping the glowing Project sword in half.

 **(A/N: What I wanted to do.)**

"Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru." Q said with a glowing fist.

"NANI?!"

Throws the ki empowered punch straight into her gut and frees her from the curse.

 **(A/N: What I had to do for storyline sakes.)**

Flora stepped back in shock while Q quickly got back up to his feet and broke through his wall with two of his empowered fists sideways. It broke through the stone as if it was nothing before knocking Vi back a few feet.

Q quickly appeared behind once more in the blink of an eye and kicked her with such power that she flew back into Flora, who was grabbing a new saber from her back.

The two slammed into each other and struggle to untangle themselves as he flipped back onto his feet and charged at them with his fanged claws raise for a strike.

" **Excessive Force!"** Vi shouted as an orange layer of shield appeared on her body and she managed to get herself out and threw both of her fists forward and into Q's torso.

When her fists met his torso though, he merely disappeared into a black mist and a sudden pain struck her from behind her back.

"Ahh!" Vi cried out as she fell forward and the extra layer of shielding immediately went as fast as it came.

"Vi!" Fiora shouted as she started slashing at him in retaliation with the computer in her suit aiding her, "How dare you harm my Master's wife! You shall pay!"

"Snap out of it Fiora!" Q roared as he blocked each one with his ki-armguard, backstepping with each strike, "You're not yourself!'

"Why can't you leave me alone father?!" Fiora snarled as she landed a nasty thrust onto the side of his arms, "You ruined our family's name once and I won't let you ruin my life!"

"Father?! You told me that your father is dead!" Q exclaimed as he ducked to avoid another thrust and counterattacked with a spell, **"Lightning Form: Dancing Thunder!"**

Arcs of electricity raced across his body as they centered onto the tip of his claws and he went onto the offensive. Slashing, punching, and jabbing ruthlessly with such speed that the Project system had trouble keeping up with his attacks.

"You came back from the dead for revenge father!" Fiora snarled as she somehow managed to match his speed and the two came to a standstill with Q blocking her sword from cutting off his throat with his empowered claws, "And I will gladly send you back!"

"You're being tricked Fiora!" Q grunted as he dug his foot into the ground and tried to hold the standstill, "Your eyes are seeing things! Your father is dead! Remember?!"

"He is back from the dead and he's standing right in front of me!" Fiora shouted as she kicked him back before lunging at him once more, "Return to hell once more and leave my happy life alone!"

"Fiora your father is dead!" Q shouted as he sidestepped the lunge and threw a left spin kick towards her visor, "I went with you to his burial site! Remember?!"

"The only person who has ever gone there with me was my family!" Fiora shouted as she raised an arm up to block and grabbed a firm hold of his leg, "Got you!"

"Do you?" Q grinned as he chanted while bringing his right up for a roundhouse, **"Earth Form: Iron Skin!"**

A flash of energy flowed through his leg and down to strengthen his foot as it smacked Fiora right across her vizor and Q saw a few pieces of it go flying while Fiora let go of his leg and covered her face.

"Ahh!" Fiora cried out as she moved her hands away and saw broken pieces of glass and metal littering the ground below her. Her vision was mixed as she could see reality without her vizor and with it so she just ripped the entire thing off and looked up at Q, "Wait, you're not my father."

"I told you." Q sighed in relief as her pose relaxed a bit, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine civilian." Fiora said automatically as a pulling feeling from the back of her mind caused her vision to change again, replacing Q's image with her father, "Father!"

"I'm still Q Fiora." He said with his hands raised showing that had no intentions to fight, "Just let me help you-"

" **Assault and Battery!"**

A bright red line appeared on his torso as he looked down and then to his right to see Vi flying at him with a bright orange fist following the path towards him made by her fists.

" **Ki Form: Energy Bomb!"** Q chanted as he charged it up as much as he could in his right hand and charged forward with the glowing sphere, "Hope this works!"

Vi managed to grab a hold of his torso and launched into the air with thrusters on her back aiding her in her move before turning Q back down to the ground and slammed him into the ground.

"Take this!" Q managed to breath out just as he hit the ground before shoving the pure ki ball straight into her chest.

The following explosion knocked Vi back so far that she broke through several trees until stopping at the stone wall that surrounded the perimeter. The armor had absorbed as much energy that it could but portions of her armor were already gone and a small section of her visor broke off, revealing a single eye with her familiar purple tint.

"Ack." Q coughed up some blood as he made it out of the crater with some audible cracks sounding every time that he moved, certain that he cracked a few ribs and bones. He rested his hand on the edge as his form disappeared, "Damn. I guess I wasn't able to hold it for long enough."

" **Be glad that you didn't die just from using it."** Inner Q said inside his mind, **"Just being able to use it at all on your first try and fighting with it at our age is impressive enough."**

"Yeah well it was worth it to try and scratch that armor." Q coughed as he tiredly made it out of the crater and got to his knees at least, "Now comes the hard part of getting them to…"

Q passed out and fell face first onto the stone ground with a small trickle of blood escaping his mouth and a heavy heaving from his back.

"Father?" Fiora said quietly as she slowly walked towards Q's unconscious body before checking her surroundings to make sure that no one was around, "Father!"

She ran towards Q's body and kneeled down before straddling his head in her hands, tears threatening to fall as she said, "Father please wake up! I didn't want to hurt you last time but you left me no choice!"

Q said nothing as an almost peaceful look decorated his face as his head moved around freely to her touch.

"Father!" Fiora cried out as she let the tears flow freely and drop freely onto Q's face, "No! Not again!"

"Get away from him!"

Several gunshots sounded for Fiora to instinctively fly back several feet and see the bullet holes expertly placed in a outline of where she once was.

X landed in front of Q with Caitlyn on his back aiming her rifle directly at Fiora. She hopped off her companion as he growled menacingly at the Grand Duelist while she looked at Q.

"Oh no." Caitlyn gasped as she sat her rifle down and lifted his head on top of her lap and lightly slapped his face, "Q please wake up."

He remained unresponsive as she feared the worst before placing her ear gently onto his chest and heard a low but definitive beat.

"Thank god." Caitlyn muttered as she patted herself down to remember that she's still wearing the dress from before and that her emergency health potions weren't there, "Damn it."

"Here." A voice suddenly appeared as Caitlyn grabbed her rifle in record time and aimed at Talon, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere holding a health potion in his hand, "This is the only one that I have."

"Talon!" Caitlyn sighed in relief as she snatched the potion from his outstretched hands and gently poured it down Q's mouth that she forced open, satisfied as she watched his wounds slowly start to disappear and his breathing return to normal, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Swain protecting him?"

"The General can take care of himself and besides." Talon said as he retrieved a binder stuffed to the brim with papers, "I was on a seperate mission of my own."

"What are those?" Caitlyn asked while keeping a firm finger on the trigger while the other hand held Q's head on her thighs, "Don't tell me."

"Relax Sheriff." Talon said while showing her a few papers, "It's all the dirt that I'd managed to find in the mansion. Underground dealings, mercenary contracts, drugs and other contraband, and a whole bunch of other stuff that would ruin their reputation if it got out."

"Well hand it over then." Caitlyn said as she looked down to see Q's still peaceful smile and did the same as well before continuing, "Those documents are still within Piltovian territory so it is my duty to uphold the law and do my job as an officer of the city."

"Damn." Talon muttered under his breath as he managed to find an excuse, "Well let me hold onto it for you then. You look like you have your hands full already with him so why don't I do something for you?"

"As a friend?" Caitlyn questioned as she looked up at him with a amused expression, "That doesn't sound like you at all Talon."

"Whatever." Talon scowled before looking over at Fiora who was watching them with a confused expression, "What's up with her?"

"She's being mind controlled by Fred." Caitlyn explained as she gently set Q's head down and stood up with her rifle locked and loaded, "We have to find the source on that suit of hers and destroy it."

"So don't aim to kill huh?" Talon said as he showed her his gauntlet blade, "Well that's going to be a little bit out of my area of expertise but I'll try."

"Well you're going to have to try harder because she's his girlfriend." Caitlyn said with a sad look before turning to look back down at Q, "Trust me, you don't want to see his bad side."

"Really? I thought you two were dating?" Talon grinned as he fished out a few of his signature throwing stars from underneath his cloak, "Or did the old hag steal him from you?"

"Unless you want you to be thrown into a dark cell then watch your mouth." Caitlyn warned with a sharp look before turning towards Fiora, "Stand down Fiora! We don't want to hurt you!"

"I have orders to kill that man." Fiora said in a grim tone as she raised her blade, "His time is up."

"Who ordered you to kill him?" Caitlyn said with her sights aimed at the Duelist, "Was it Fred? Frank? Anyone in the Albert family?!"

"It was the first one. Fred. That's him." Fiora said as vague memories started to come back to her. Memories of her laughing, fighting, and eating with someone. It started to get clearer as time passed on, "I'm remembering things officer. What's going on?"

"Just calm down and lay your sword on the ground." Caitlyn said with her finger twitching on the trigger, ready to fire at any time, "It's just a precaution."

Fiora's grip onto her hilt tightened but she slowly lowered herself to put the saber onto the ground.

"That's it, that's it." The Sheriff whispered with her sights aimed directly at her legs, "Just a bit more."

"Don't you dare Fiora!"

Everyone's head turned to see Vi flying at them leaving a fading orange trail on her back and a glowing fist reared back.

" **Vault Breaker!"**

"Vi!" Caitlyn exclaimed while lowering her guard a little bit at the sight of her friend after so long, "Where've you been-"

"Move!" Talon shouted as he yanked the Sheriff to the side and Vi's fist hit the ground where Caitlyn had once been, leaving a deep triangle imprint, "What the hell is wrong with you Caitlyn?! Can't you tell the difference between someone trying to kill you and not?!"

"Sorry!" Caitlyn apologized hastily while scrambling to her feet and aimed her rifle at Vi, "Vi it's me! Caitlyn! Cupcake! Your partner!"

"Oh Cat what are you doing here?" Vi said with a grin with her gauntlets placed on her hips, "Aren't you supposed to be with our Master pleasing him on his escape?"

"Master? Pleasing? Cat?" Caitlyn shook her head at those things before gesturing to herself, "You're not yourself Vi! That master of yours is not who you think he is! He's controlling you!"

"Stop spreading lies about Master or else I'm telling Cat!" Vi said in a sing-songy voice before she turned to look at Fiora, "Why haven't you killed him already Fiora? I already weakened him enough for you to kill from that last hit so what's going on?"

"Vi I'm seeing weird things in my head." Fiora groaned as she placed a hand on her throbbing head, "I keep on seeing myself eating, laughing, and do all of these things with this person but I can't see their face."

"It's obviously Master isn't it?" Vi said perkily while giving Fiora a questioning look, "Fiora are you okay? Do I need to take you back to Master so he can help you?"

"It can't be Master!" Fiora screamed as she clutched her head with both of her hands, dropping her blade onto the floor with a clang, "He doesn't treat me the same way that this person does. Master gropes me constantly but this person. He's different from Master. He treats me like a normal person. Not like some prized cattle!"

"Poor Fiora." Vi mused while wagging her finger before looking at Caitlyn and Talon, "Looks like I have to inform Master of this example of disloyalty but for now, I will kill off that man behind Cat and finish off our target before bringing everyone home."

"We have to get that suit off of her." Caitlyn said as she brought her gun up and lined her sights.

"We agree on something for once Sheriff." Talon chuckled before dashing at Vi at breakneck speeds while throwing out his blades.

"Do you think that you can take me head on?" Vi cackled as she punched or blocked the deadly blades with her large gauntlets, "Come on now! I'll take you both on!"

Caitlyn immediately fired off suppression rounds to cover Talon's attack as he threw wave after wave of blades at her while he, being the more agile one of the group, hopped over trees, debris, and pieces of tables to avoid Vi.

"Hold still and let me beat you sweetie!" Vi said through a forced smile as Talon evaded her attempts while wearing down her armor with his blades. The armor on her was tough but it was designed to repel magic attacks, not physical weaponry so with each bullet that hits her, more and more of the armor is being shredded down.

"If it's a fist fight you want," Talon said as he appeared behind Vi with his blades drawn, "It's a fist fight that you'll get."

"What-"

Vi barely ducked the slash that he made at her neck before countering with an empowered fist attack of her own.

Talon blinked behind Vi again and slashed downwards, breaking through the armor and drawing blood from the Enforcer before retreating a few paces backwards.

"Ahh!" Vi cried as she placed a hand on her injured back before turning to face Talon with her right eye showing intense hate and malice, "I gonna kill you!"

"Then try harder!" Talon mocked as he laughed in her face, "With those skills of yours I doubt you can barely hit the broadside of a barn!"

"Die!" Vi shouted as her Project system kicked in and she threw punches at Talon that if he made one wrong move his face would've been done for.

But Talon was trained by the best assassins in Noxus and possibly the whole continent. Evading an enraged fist fighter was child's play for him.

"It's time to end this." Talon said before a grim look adorned his face, "Better grit those pretty whites of yours."

"Go to hell!" Vi shouted while charging at Talon once more.

" **Shadow Assault!"** Talon yelled as he threw out his blades and they hug suspended in mid air while he turned invisible and dodged Vi's attack at the same time.

"Damn it you!" Vi shouted as she brought her gauntlet up to block another round of bullets from Caitlyn, "Wait till I get my hands on you Cat!"

She activated her infrared vision in her broken visor before looking around her quickly. The only heat signatures that she saw were the natural infrared colors of the environment around her. Literally the only orange that she saw was the side of the building and a few random spots. Where was he?

" **Noxian Diplomacy!"**

Vi cried out as a steel blade cut across her forehead, breaking her visor into several pieces as the suspended blades flew at her and shredded through her armor as if it was hot butter through knife.

"Ack!" Vi coughed out as she fell down to her knees before landing face flat on the concrete ground.

"Talon!" Caitlyn cried as she dropped her weapon and covered her mouth with her hands, "I told you to destroy the suit not kill her!"

"She's not dead Sheriff so calm your tits." Talon scoffed as he kicked Vi's side with the tip of his boot, "The overwhelming pain from my blades merely made her faint and she still has a pulse."

He reached down and touched Vi's neck and felt the familiar beat of life.

"She's alive." Talon said as he stood back up and reported his findings, causing Caitlyn to sigh in relief, "Now let's get this thing off of her so I can get back to-"

"Look out!"

A glowing orange fist uppercutted him so hard that his head rattled a few times as his body flew up a little before crashing right back down.

"Talon!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she picked up her rifle again and was about to shoot again until Vi raised an unconscious Talon in her right hand, "Damn it Vi!"

"Put your weapon down Cat and kick it over to me or else." Vi warned as she squeezed Talon's and he woke up screaming in pain, "He's not going to be able to breathe with all of those bones inside of his lungs."

Caitlyn lowered her gun seeing how she couldn't shoot at Vi with Talon in her line of fire as X barked repetitively at Vi.

"You have six seconds Cat or else you can say goodbye to your little boytoy here!" Vi sneered as her grip onto Talon started getting tighter and the assassin could feel his limits being stretched, "One."

Caitlyn bit her lip as she weighed her options.

"Two."

She could shoot and disable Vi but who was going to grab Talon away before she squeezed him to death? X was guarding Q and she wasn't going to let him die no matter what.

"Three."

She could just let Talon die but what would Q say to that? Would she be selfish if she wanted everyone to live?

"Four."

She could also kill Vi and save Talon, but she knew she would never pull the trigger on her own best friend and partner.

"Five."

What would Q do if he was in her position?

"Six!"

"Okay you win!" Caitlyn shouted as she raised her hand in surrender while slowly setting her gun down and kicking it over to her, "I'm putting my gun down! See?"

"You made the right choice Cat." Vi grinned as she tossed Talon over to where Caitlyn stood, "I'll inform our Master of your good behavior."

"Talon! Wake up!" Caitlyn shouted as she slapped several times in his face in an attempt to wake him up, "Talon!"

"Shut up woman!" Talon groaned out as he pushed her away and stretched out his arms before hearing his bones crack, "God I feel like I was being crushed by one of Mundo's bear hugs."

"Now step aside Cat." Vi said as she slowly walked forward with her orange fist reared back and glowing. Most of her armor was already shredded from her previous fight with Talon and Caitlyn with the really only intact pieces being her gauntlets. Her visor was completely gone and at the center of her forehead was a headband holding a pulsing green stone, "I don't want to mess up your pretty face before we join Master again later."

X immediately appeared in front of her, snarling and barking at Vi with his body language showing that he wasn't afraid to defend his partner.

"Move aside little dog." Vi snarled back at him, "Or else I will send you back to the pound where you belong."

"You will not hurt Q Vi." Caitlyn said firmly as she stepped in front of X, "You love him. You love him more than anything in the world."

'N-no I don't!" Vi shouted with her steps getting heavier and weird images were flowing into her mind, "I am fully devoted to my Master and no one else!"

"Then why are you crying god dammit?!"

"W-w-what?" Vi questioned as felt her cheeks get wet and she rubbed her face with a part of her shoulder that was bare of armor, "This is nothing! This changes nothing!"

"It changes everything Vi!" Caitlyn roared as she jabbed a finger at Vi, "You are not yourself or who you are! Let us help you partner!"

"No, no, no, no!" Vi screamed as more and more images were flooding through her head. Images of her laughing with someone who wasn't her Master, eating with someone different, and sleeping in the arms that she was for sure wasn't her Master. She tried to convince herself that it was her Master but she couldn't. Shrieking, "What is happening to me?!"

"What's up with her?" Talon asked as he managed to climb up onto X's back and watch the scene unfold before him.

"I'm guessing the slave stone that Fred put on her was damaged from the fight from earlier." Caitlyn said while pointing towards Vi's forehead where the stone had a noticeable crack across it's side, 'You probably nicked it while you were attacking her."

"I was wondering what was under that thing that blocked my blade." Talon said as he fingered the little bend at the tip of his blade, "That thing is harder than the armor that she's wearing."

"Get out of my head!" Vi screamed as she started pulling out strands of hair in anger before focusing her vision on Q's unconscious body, "Him! Why is he in my head?!"

"Because he's the only person that you love Vi!" Caitlyn said while pointing at Q with one finger while looking at her partner directly into her eyes, "He's the person that took care of you Vi, he's the person that you want by your side all the time, and he's the person who's been fighting for your sakes this entire time!"

"No, no, no!" Vi shook her head in denial as more and more memories were becoming clearer. The places becoming more and more familiar. She remembered the restaurant, her room, the cafeteria, the alleyway, and his familiar touch and smile. All of it came back.

"NOOOOOOO!" Vi screamed before lunging at Caitlyn out of anger and denial with her fist just moments from making a definitive print into Caitlyn.

 **WHOOSH**

Caitlyn opened her eyes, fearing the worst, before seeing someone's back and a shiny head in front of her. Vi's glowing gauntlet had been diverted to the side and her eyes in shock as a palm was placed firmly on her forehead. Q had diverted the punch to the side with his left hand while his knees locked against Vi's to prevent her from moving and body posture firm.

"Y-y-you!" Vi stuttered as she felt more and more tears rush down from her eyes, "Q-Q-Q?"

"It is me." Q said with a small smile before chanting, **"Sacred Form: Seal of Purity!"**

The bright white seal with the pair of wings in the middle appeared on his palm before spinning rapidly and as it touched the slave stone, immediately broke it into several hundred shards as they scattered the ground around them.

Multiple things happened at once. The slavery spell dispelled and all of Vi's memories came flooding back, even the ones that she had whenever she was under the slavery spell, her consciousness returned and she was back to her normal self. Finally, the armor that she had on released tons of smoke before falling apart and left Vi in nothing but her underwear and bra.

"QQQQQQQQQQQ." Vi breathed out as she fell forward and Q immediately caught her in his arms and laid his back on X, who had calmed down and lended his back as a little comfort wall for him to lean on. Vi sobbed hard into his arms, wailing, "I-I-I'm s-so so-orr-y-y. Ple-ease for-g-give m-e-e Q-Q-Q."

"Shhh. Calm down Vi." He whispered softly but loud enough to where others could hear him, "It's alright now Vi. Cry as much as you want."

"Thought that you might want this." Talon said as he passed Q the suit that he had taken off at the top of the stairs, "She might get a cold dressing like that and I also got Flora's sword right here as well."

"Thanks bro." Q said as he accepted the garments from the assassin and did his best to wrap it around Vi while passing the sword to Caitlyn, "I owe you one."

"I'll remember it."

"Q." Caitlyn breathed out as she embraced the Ionian and her partner in a tight hug, "Thank god you two are okay."

He chuckled a little bit before nodding and brought both Vi and Caitlyn in for one of his massive bear hugs. Fortunately enough, it caused Caitlyn to giggle slightly and he even saw Vi crack open a small smile.

"Ahh!"

Q's eyes widened as he remembered that Fiora was still under the slavery spell. He quickly pushed Vi carefully onto Caitlyn and got to his feet before running towards the Grand Duelist, yelling, "Fiora!"

 **-X-**

 **Near the edge of the city**

Fred slammed his fist into the expensive wooden handle as he watched from a special camera system Q disarm Vi as if it was nothing while being chauffeured away in one of his hovercrafts. As if the fortune that he spent on researchers to develop that suit had gone to waste. Not only that but his home was gone as well! His luxury mansion, several luxury hoverwars, large amounts of gold left in their underground safe. All of it just gone.

"Damn you Q!" Fred growled through gritted teeth, scaring a few of the girls that he had called from a nearby brothel, "Why do you have to be such a giant pain in my ass?!"

"Freddy-poo why don't you calm down?" One of the girls cooed while pressing her breasts up against him, "Now try to relax-"

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" Fred roared as he backhanded the girl away from him and into her other friends, "You don't know jack crap about what I'm going through!"

"Izzy!" Several of the girls cried out as they caught their colleague.

"Driver stop here!"

"Yes sir." The driver said obediently and the door to the luxury hovercraft opened up.

"Get out! All of you!" Fred shouted as he started shoving all of them out of the compartment, "Driver let's go!"

The compartment door closed in front of the girls outraged faces before starting up again and towards the edge of the city.

"Ha who needs them anyway." Fred said while opening an expensive bottle of champagne from the small fridge, "I can get girls about a hundred times prettier than them out in Demacia!"

As he drank aggressively, he remembered that there was one thing that he could do to get revenge on Q.

"I got it!" Fred exclaimed before fishing out a remote, "If I can't have everything in life Q, you will have nothing!"

Pressing a button on the remote before speaking through the comm, "Activate Project: Overdrive. Voice recognition, manual override. Order: Kill everyone!"

 **-X-**

 **Back at the estate**

"Just calm down Fiora." Q said as he slowly approached the Grand Duelist with his hands in the air, "Let me help you."

"Please father." Fiora cried out again as her hand held her aching head, "Please just leave me alone. I don't want to have to kill you again."

"It's alright because you won't have to." He said while getting closer, "Just let me help you stop all of the pain in your head."

A sudden searing pain shot in the back of her head as she screamed, "AHHHHHHH."

"Fiora!" Q quickened his pace towards her, "Hold on!"

" **Project: Overdrive activated. Manual override activated. New objective: Eliminate everyone."** A computerized voice spoke inside her head, **"Commencing."**

"NOOO!" Fiora screamed as her eyes started glowing a neon pink as the outlines of her armor did as she reached a hand out to Q, "Father!"

"Fiora!" Q roared as he was a few inches from touching her before a swing of her blade caused him to fly back and skid across the concrete, "Fiora?"

" **Eliminate everyone."** Fiora said but it wasn't her natural voice but it was as if she was speaking through a static speaker, **"Eliminate everyone."**

"Damn!" Q groaned as he suddenly fell to his knees, "Those pots haven't fully kicked in yet."

" **What about those marbles that Udyr gave to you?"** Inner Q asked, **"Don't you still have two left?"**

"You're right!" He exclaimed while taking out the small sack in his pocket, "Good thinking!"

Q raised one to his lips before Caitlyn screamed out at him and he turned to look behind him to see her straddling Vi in her arms, "What happened?"

"Her pulse is getting weaker and her body's getting colder!" Caitlyn cried out as she squeezed her partners hand, "I think she's dying!"

" **It must be a side effect of the suit."** Inner Q said grimly, **"If that is true then Fiora would act the same way if we get that suit off of her."**

"Not only that but we don't have enough time to get her to a hospital since the ones around her are evacuating due to the recent quake that we had." Q groaned as he weighed his options while looking at the marble in his hand and the one in the bag before throwing the one in his hand to Caitlyn, "Catch Cait!"

She caught the medicine in midair before bringing it down and saw the red marble, "What is this?"

"It's something for Vi so give it to her quickly!" Q yelled back as he got back up to his feet, "I got it from Udyr and it'll fix her up instantly!"

Caitlyn nodded before gently feeding it to Vi through her mouth.

"Well me any ideas to fight her in our situation?" Q asked tiredly while rolling his head, hearing audible cracks, "We can't use the last of the medicine because Fiora would need it after we take that thing off of her. So right now, a head on fight wouldn't be the smartest."

" **Well, it actually might be."** Inner Q said with a thoughtful expression before telling him the plan.

Q's facial expression switched from cautious, surprised, baffled, thoughtful, and annoyed in a few seconds.

"You do realize that is actually one of the more stupider plans that I could ever think of right?" Q told to his Inner self, "If I screw it up then we both die, you and me both because you're a part of me."

" **Well it's go big or go home at this point."** Inner Q scoffed with his arms crossed over his chest, **"Between you and me, we both want her to get out of that suit as fast as possible. You're going to have to use your life force as well since right now you're running on empty."**

"True." Q sighed as he empowered his hands with ki, "How much?"

" **At least a few years worth."**

"Well that's not too bad." Q said, "Could've been worse."

" **On the bright side, if we do screw up and die."** Inner Q said with a wistful smile, **"At least we'll see Noona again."**

"Well at least you looked on the bright side for once." Q chuckled softly and stood perfectly still as Fiora lunged at him, "As for me, I always do."

Vi woke up in a coughing fit as she felt a pair of familiar hands supported her, "Cupcake?"

"Yes it's me partner." Caitlyn said softly while embracing her in a small hug, "Thank god that medicine worked or else you would've been a goner."

"What medicine? And Talon?" Vi said with so many questions popping around her head until one person occupied her mind, "Q! Where is he?!"

"He's fighting Fiora over there." Caitlyn said as she looked up to where Q was standing as her eyes suddenly widened, "He's okay…."

Vi turned towards Q to see a neon pink blade sticking out of his back side.

"Q!"

 **-X-**

 **In the city**

Shen's head perked up as a dreadful feeling came over him as he helped an elderly couple move onto a large hovercraft transport.

"Is there something wrong brother?" Zed asked as he placed a small child onto the transport with his family while looking around him. A few of the buildings had collapsed from the sudden tremor earlier but a majority of the city buildings were still standing and were unaffected. The evacuation was just a precaution issued whenever there was a disaster that threatened the whole city's safety.

"I sense an imbalance in the force." Shen said while looking towards the direction of the estate, "I hope that our pupil is alright."

'It's Q that we're talking about here." Zed grinned under his mask while waving the transport away, "He's one if not the best of our students. I'm sure that he can handle two girls by himself."

"Still." Shen said while trying to shake off the feeling as he dashed back towards a makeshift command center near the center of the city as Zed quickly followed behind him, "I am never wrong brother."

 **-X-**

 **In the estate**

"Q!"

"Stay back!" He roared and threw his hands back towards them, "I got this! Trust me!"

"Trust him." Talon said as he pulled both of the girls back by their shoulders, "I can see what he's trying to do."

"What is he doing that ends up with him being stabbed through the chest and dying?!" Vi screamed as she broke free of his hold until Caitlyn held her back as well, "Cupcake what are you doing?! He's going to die if he keeps this up!"

"As much as I want to stop him Vi, we have to trust Q on this one." Caitlyn said with tears already building up in her eyes before she wrapped Vi in a tight hug, not letting her go, "Please partner. If you love him as much as I do, just let him do his job."

"What is his job that involves him getting killed?" Vi cried out as her knees went weak and she fell down to them with Caitlyn, "What is it?"

"To keep his friends safe." Caitlyn breathed out as she looked up at Q once more, 'To keep us safe."

Q grinded his teeth with the saber inside of him as he held Fiora's shoulder in place to prevent her from moving her blade while locking her knees with his own, doing the same thing that he did to Vi when he saved her. He kept his foot stuck to the ground with a little of what remaining ki that he had left while taking out a dagger from his sleeve that he had lifted off of Talon.

"Fiora, if you can hear me." Q choked out with blood running down the edge of his lips, "I want to tell you before I die that you weren't the first girl that I fell in love with after Noona died."

" **Must eliminate."** Fiora said with the robotic voice but he saw her expression sadden, **"Must eliminate."**

"Vi was the first person who I developed a love interest on." Q confessed as he hacked away at the armor with the dagger, "Then it was you and then Caitlyn."

" **M-M-Must e-elim-i-inate."** Fiora's voice started to stutter more and more as he continued to hack away at her armor, **"Must eliminate!"**

She managed to dig her blade deeper into his body as he coughed up more and more blood but he finally chipped away enough to see glowing green slavery stone.

"I am a scum of a man Fiora. I had sex with Akali before I dated you." Q said as he placed his shaking hand onto the seal, "And if anyone else or had she confessed to me earlier. I would've chosen her over you. If Vi or Caitlyn had done the same before I disappeared, I would've said yes."

" **M-Must…"** Fiora couldn't talk anymore because of the large amount of tears that were running down her cheek and her mouth was twitching and blubbering.

"I couldn't save you as you were captured by Fred." Q said sadly, "I couldn't do anything when he put you under this damn spell. I couldn't do anything when he touched you when he took you away. I couldn't do a damn thing when he took away anyone!"

" **Q-** Q- **Q."** Fiora's voice changed from the static robotic one to her own and then back again.

"I don't want you to date scum like me." Q said as he channeled as much energy that he could into his next spell, "That's why I am breaking up with you."

The tears started flowing freely now as he saw the glow in her eyes start dimming more and more until he could see that shine that he loved so much.

" **Sacred Form: Seal of Purity."**

The blinding white seal appeared once more on his hand before spinning once more into the stone and breaking it in a similar fashion.

The armor on Fiora immediately started to steam and fall apart as he saw the contacts in her eyes drop to the ground to reveal the full color of her irises to him. She fell to her knees in her undergarments with a shocked expression with fresh tears still running down her eyes as Q painfully yanked the bloodied blade out of his chest and tossed it to the ground. He immediately stopped the blood from gushing out by burning the areas with a flame fueled by the last of his energy after taking off the jacket, ignoring the burning pain piled on top of the other.

"Q!" Both Vi and Caitlyn shouted as they sprinted towards Q with X following with Talon hanging in top.

"I'm still surprised that, that worked to be honest." Q grinned as he coughed out more specks of blood onto his hand as he wrapped the jacket around the sobbing Fiora, "Nice idea on how to get close to her."

" **Yeah well you better start saying your goodbyes."** Inner Q said grimly as the darkness around him started shaking, **"While you did divert the blade from any major organs and stop the bleeding, you are still going to die from blood loss soon unless you get immediate treatment."**

"It's okay." Q said as he kneeled down in front of Fiora, "I don't plan on living any longer than I have to."

"Q." Fiora started while looking towards her bloodied hands, "Why?"

"Because I love you Fiora." Q chuckled as he lifted her face by her chin and started wiping the tears off of her cheek after feeding her the last of the medicine that he gotten from Udyr to stop the aftereffects of the suit, "And I always will."

"Then why?" Fiora cried more and more as he continued to sadly wipe away her tears, "Why would you go through all of this? Just for me?"

"Not only for you." Q said before giving her one last kiss on the top of her forehead, "But for everyone that I love."

He touched her forehead with his own one last time and smiled before slowly falling back and hit the ground with a solid thump. Q had on a small smile even on his deathbed after everything he went through.

"Q!" Vi and Caitlyn skidded down to him before stopping just in front of him, "Oh no."

Talon reached down to Q's neck to feel for a pulse but felt nothing. He sighed before looking back up at them and shook his head, "He's gone."

"I-I kil-l-led him" Fiora sobbed continuously into her hands, the jacket starting to get wet with the magnitude of tears dropping onto it, "I killed him!"

"You bitch!" Vi roared as she swung a fist at her and knocked Flora sideways before jumping onto her, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Vi calm down!" Caitlyn shouted as she and Talon managed to pull Vi off of her, "She was being controlled like you were! You can't blame her!"

"I don't care if she was being controlled or not!" She said before elbowing them away and jumped onto Flora again and the two engaged in a messy catfight.

"Cub!"

The group turned towards the mansion to see Udyr running towards them with Camille on his shoulders and blue spiritual bear overcasting him, giving him the speed to dash across the estate with ease.

"Udyr!" Caitlyn cried out in relief as she moved aside and showed him Q, "Please help him! I don't know if he's alive or not so please! Give him another one of those red marble things that you have on you."

"I gave the cub the last of my stash." He grunted as he slowed down to a stop in front of the group, "What's wrong with him…"

Udyr took one look at Q and his blood ran cold.

"Spirits have mercy on this cub." Udyr muttered while depositing Camille beside him and ripped off Q's shirt to see a blood caked wound on his chest and several bruises and cuts. Combine that with the all of the other injuries on him, Udyr wouldn't have been surprised that he died a lot sooner, "What the hell happened to him?! He looks like he just went through the Rune Wars and came back."

"He fought me and Vi." Flora said plainly while wrapping Q's coat around herself more, sniffing the insides and breathing in his scent, "He tried to save us from the spell that Fred had put on us and I killed him after he broke up with me."

"You what?!" Caitlyn screamed before jumping at Flora herself and landed punch after punch as she defended herself by bringing her hands up.

"Sheriff stop that this instant!" Camille said as she got to her feet and started peeling Caitlyn back, "This is not the time for fighting!"

"Stay out of this you robot hag!" Vi shouted as she decked Camille across the face, "You don't know what it's like to be us right now!"

"Excuse me?!" Camille shouted with her eyes glowing with power, "Who are you calling an old hag!"

"You! And this ungrateful wench deserves to die!" Vi spat as she struggled to jump at Flora again but Camille and Talon held her back while X barked wildly in the background, "Let me go!"

"I wouldn't mind dying right now at all." Flora said somberly while wiping away more tears onto Q's coat and looking at her ex's face with a sad smile, "At least I'll be able to see him again."

"Why you little-"

"SILENCE!"

The whole group went quiet as the spirits residing inside Udyr started appearing in all of their glory and stare down the group.

"He's still alive." Udyr said while doubling checking, "His inner ki is empty but I can still hear his beat."

"But I didn't feel a pulse from him when I checked him." Talon said as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Q!" Flora cried out as she roughly shoved the other girls to the side and quickly appeared by his side before tightly squeezing his hand, "Q wake up! Please!"

"He can't hear you." Udyr said as he started channeling ki into his hands, "He's currently in a deep coma due to his injuries so if we just wake him up without proper ways to treat him then he certainly will die."

"Get lost then you upstart sorry excuse for a girlfriend!" Vi exclaimed as she shoved Flora away and took his hand instead, shaking it endlessly with tears dropping down, hoping that the sudden action would wake him, "Don't worry babe. We'll get you a doctor fast and get you fixed up. I promise."

"Get out!" Udyr ordered as he roughly elbowed Vi away, "If you girls want to be useful then find me a vehicle and some medical supplies that can take us to Shen for a proper examination while I keep him alive!"

They all looked at each other like deers caught in headlights before Udyr roared once more, "MOVE!"

They all scattered like ants and went around the estate for something useful.

Camille stayed as she had actual medical field knowledge on how to treat someone with wounds similar to Q.

"Why are you rubbing his chest like that?" Camille asked as she examined on of his arms, "Is that some ancient Ionian way of treating someone with internal injuries?"

"I'm trying to push some of my inner energy back into him in order to extend our window of being able to save him." Udyr said as his eyebrows furrowed together in deep concentration, "Not only that but I'm feeling for anymore internal injuries that we would have to treat."

"Well his external injuries are pretty bad." Camille said as she pointed to each injury, "Several broken ribs, popped blood veins, nerve damage to his foot, paling skin indicating blood loss, numerous cuts and bruises, several deep wounds that are certain to leave behind scars, and potential concussion following a few bruises on his head. He looks like he just stepped out of an all out war and gone through hell while he was at it."

"I can sense a few internal injuries but most of his vital organs had been spared." Udyr said before looking at Talon, "I'm guessing he was stabbed by a sword?"

"Yes he was and for a good reason too." Talon said as he showed Udyr the glowing saber that Flora was using, "He's shouldn't have been able to stand, let alone fight, after I had given him my emergency life potion. I figured when I saw him get pierced that he was able to move it away from his vital organs at the last second."

"You crazy bastard of a student." Udyr chuckled while shaking his head, "You are too reckless for your own good."

"He managed to make it work at least since Flora's not trying to kill us anymore." Talon said while looking down at the man with respect, "He literally took full blown crazy onto a whole new level."

"That he did." Udyr said as he saw a hovercraft stop in front of him and the compartment opened to reveal Flora holding a makeshift stretcher made from an ironing board and blanket, "Let's go. The faster that we can get him to Shen the better."

"Right." Talon nodded as he and Camille helped the Spirit Walker load Q onto the hovercraft, "One, two, heave!"

After they had strapped Q in and everyone hopped on board, Caitlyn literally gunned the engine and everyone felt the force pushing against them as they sped away.

 **-X-**

 **In the mountains**

Deep inside the mountains that reside near the Demacian and Piltovian border, an ancient magic awoken as the earth rumbled as the rocks moved, trees toppled over, and rivers fished out their contents.

A piece of the mountain range cracked as a gigantic stone hand unearthed from deep within and grabbed a nearby mountain before pulling itself out.

A gigantic statue as big as the mountain themselves walked out. It's body half stone, half crystal beautifully carved by a master craftsman. Raw power could be seen coursing through the pointed blue crystal center of its torso and veins with each step that it took and it's wing engraved with ancient runes expanded outwards to span an impossible length before flapping, causing massive gusts of air to shake the landscape around him even more. It's weirdly shaped face turned towards the general direction of Piltover and it yelled,

" **I. Smell. MAGIC!"**

 **-X-**

 **In Piltover**

Caitlyn swerved in and out of cars with such speed that even she didn't know that a hovercraft could reach and with such danger that she never would've imagined that she would do this someday as X kept up with them surprisingly on the side.

"Hold her steady!" Camille ordered as she raised an IV bag filled with fresh fluids connected to a line that would deliver it into Q, "Too much movement can cause one of his broken ribs to puncture one of his vital organs and then we would be in bigger trouble!"

"If we don't get him to Shen soon then we won't have to worry about that because he will die!" Vi shouted after turning around before sticking her head out of the window and shook her fist at the cars in front of her while Caitlyn honked the horn, "Get the fuck off the road you idiots! We have an injured!"

"Q." Flora muttered under her breath while gently holding one of his hands, "Please wake up. There's so much that I didn't do, so much I haven't tasted, and so much that I didn't get say to you. Please wake up."

"Don't worry Fiora ." Udyr comforted her with a small pat on her shoulder, "Q is a strong man. He'll pull through."

Flora nodded while nestling her wet cheek in his hands.

"Get your hands off of him you whore!" Vi screeched as she tried to climb towards the back but Talon stopped her with a sharp blade, "Move it Talon or I'll show you where you can shove those blades up to where you won't be able to get them back."

"As much as you want to fight her, remember. Q is still injured in front of us." Talon said while nodding towards the heavy breathing Q being bandaged by Camille, "Do you really want to risk his life over something as small as a lovers quarrel?"

"Tch." Vi said as she gave Flora one last death glare before poking her head out of the window and started shouting at cars in front of her to move.

"Thank you." Flora nodded towards Talon, "It means alot."

"No problem." Talon said while sitting down on the leather seat before teasing, "So how did this simple man manage to charm the lady that proclaimed that she would never date?"

Flora blushed as she looked down in embarrassment as Udyr laughed at her expense before patting her on the back and asked, "Oh do tell. What is it about my cub that has captured your eye along with the other two women in here?"

"Well he's a nice, strong man." Flora said truthfully with sad smile while looking at Q's peaceful expression, "He was also very weird and carefree for someone in the presence of a Champion, makes great food, and doesn't care what others think of him. He's a one of a kind catch that I'm never going to let go."

"Yeah but he let you go instead." Vi hissed with another glare at the Grand Duelist, "Maybe he doesn't want to be with a girl that would backstab him."

"Excuse me?!" Flora shouted indignantly, "If I remember right, you were the one that managed to get herself caught by a playboy and get him into this situation in the first place! Champion material my ass!"

"Okay but I was drugged!" Vi defended herself before pointing a finger at Flora, "At least I didn't tell him right in front of his face to go kill himself! Or do you not remember that nice little rant that you had after he beat you at the stadium?!"

"You want to fight Fist Bitch?!"

"Bring it Sword Whore!"

"Incompetent Punk!"

"Stuck Up Grandma!"

"Grandma?!" Flora exclaimed with surprised eyes, "I am 27! I'm only six years older than you!"

"Cradle Robber!"

"Oh that's it!"

"Guy's we're here!" Caitlyn shouted to the group as they looked out of the front windshield.

They had managed to get near the city center with a gigantic bell tower showing where it was. Buildings surrounding the tower formed a ring with four main streets connecting the the center. On one side however, was the government building that towered over others with a lot of free space for people to walk through and trees decorating the otherwise plain view.

People had taken over the town square with makeshift tents and relief supplies stopping any kind of vehicle movement into the area. People were lined up in long lines to get in as soldiers guard the perimeter from unauthorized entry.

"I can see the makeshift command center!" Camille said as he pointed towards the very entrance of the bell tower, "Lots of soldiers mean security for important people so that's where Shen would be as well."

"Yeah but we're going to go on foot." Caitlyn said as she parked by a nearby building, "There's too many tents set in the area for me to drive through."

"We better hurry then." Udyr said as he threw open the door and jumped out, "Time for me to do what I do best."

"Oh boy." Vi's eyes widened as she facepalmed before climbing out of the front seat and helped bring Q out while remembering a few quick Rift matches, "You're not going to-"

"Time to open the gates baby!" Udyr grinned as he flexed his muscles and the guardian spirits appeared from behind his back, "Let's go!"

 **-X-**

 **In the clock tower**

"I have evacuated everyone in the areas near the mountains." Shen reported as he walked in with Zed into a makeshift command center made in the bell tower's large library filled with Champions and officials, "So far evacuations are well underway."

"Good. My gratitude Shen." Swain said with a nod before pointing towards the edge of the map map that showed the complete outline of the city, "Now we can rest a little bit easier that the immediate danger has been taken care of."

"Still." Karma said while touching her chin with her fine nails, "There shouldn't be a reason as for why an earthquake should happen this time of year. If I remember right, Piltover hasn't had an earthquake in over a century."

"You are indeed right Karma." Heimerdinger said in his annoying but factual voice again while passing around a chart, "The readings that I've collected from my my machines indicate that these tremors weren't natural but man made."

"But by what?" Tom said while scratching his fine beard, "Piltover has explosives that are able to trigger a tremor but not of that magnitude. Not only that but no explosions, theft, or orders have been discovered that would lead to such a conclusion."

"Wait where's the mayor at?" Shen asked the police chief, "Shouldn't he be here to overlook operations as big as this?"

"Ha! Jorgenson? He's not mayor anymore." Frank grinned as jerked a finger behind him, "After you guy destroyed all of the robots, we had him arrested for giving out classified government material. He would be damn well lucky to even get a parole much less see the light of day again."

"What?!"

Everyone looked towards Jarvan the 4th, who was gaping at one of his officers before shaking him comically.

"What do you mean he's been woken up? He only wakes up whenever a large magical source appears within his range or when the Institute of War summons him!" Jarvan said in shock, "There's no reason why he should be moving right now much less walking here right now!"

"Prince Jarvan!"

The mighty Prince Jarvan the 4th immediately froze up as he turned to see Karma glowing with power and her hands on her hips, "Umm."

"Mind letting the group in on what's going on?" Karma asked but it sounded much more like a command or order than anything, "Now."

"Well."

 **Five minutes later**

"Galio the Colossus is walking here right now?" Karma asked with a raised eyebrow, "But I thought that he only wakes up whenever magic is present."

"Yes that is true but for some reason he's walking over here right now." Jarvan breathed out while shaking his head, "It makes no sense."

"Perhaps there is an even greater danger in Piltover than I imagined," Shen said as he looked out the window, "We must be prepared for anything."

"Right." The whole group agreed before looking back at the map for the evacuation plan.

"Chief! We have a problem!"

Well so much for that.

"What is it?" Tom said as he turned to see the lieutenant approach and salute him, "At ease."

"We have reports of several Champions forcing their way through the crowd, ignoring the procedures set in place by the city and injuring a few." He reported with a straight face, "Sir we-"

"What do they look like?" Zed cut him off with a cold glare that shut up even the most trained officers in the city, "Descriptions and location now!"

"Umm." The lieutenant stuttered a little bit before answering after receiving a nod from Tom, "One man dressed in a cloak, a giant dog, another man with strange powers pushing through the gates and other guards, four women with one of them carrying an injured man."

As soon as he completed that sentence, Zed and Shen disappeared in a blink of an eye while Karma and Swain hurried down the stairs with Tom following as fast as his age could carry him.

"What's up with them?" Jarvan the 4th asked his right hand man Garen.

"I do not know my prince." He shook his head before gesturing downstairs, "Perhaps we should following and find out."

"Amazing idea! Onward!"

The two Demacians made their way down the stairs while Heimerdinger shook his head at their stupidity before studying the map again.

Shen and Zed arrived down at the stairs first and walked out of the entrance to see a grinning Udyr, half-nude Vi and Flora, injured Talon, and an injured Camille holding an unconscious Q.

"Q!" Shen barked as he quickly appeared in front of his former student and took him gently from Camille, "What's his condition?"

"Not good." Camille answered while handing the IV bag to Zed, "I did the best that I could but f you don't work fast then he will die."

Shen wasted no more time in rushing Q into an emergency tent, ordering, "Everyone not injured or medical staff out, NOW!"

"Hey who do you think you are?!" A man said as he stood up with arm bandaged for a few cuts, "I paid for this tent and you can't just-"

"Leave now." Zed appeared behind the man with his gauntlet blade drawn at his throat, "Or else you will need to pay for a grave than for a few bandages."

The man gulped before he filed out with his friends yelling insults back at the the two ninjas and disappeared into the crowd.

"I need morphine, Institute-grade medical potions, towels, hot water, blood transfusions, and the works!" Shen ordered as he quickly changed into his Surgeon outfit while the highly trained doctors prepared themselves, "This is going to be a close one."

Nurse Akali walked into the room and gasped as soon as she saw Q on the bed, "My god."

"Make yourself useful Akali." Shen said curtly before slapping on a pair of plastic gloves, "He has very little time so get to it."

She nodded before grabbing a pair of gloves herself and looked down at Q sadly, whispering, _"Stay strong Q. For me and your friends."_

Zed exited the tent and found the group trying to get in but he pushed them back.

"Sorry guy but you have to give Shen time to work on Q." The Master of Shadows said, "As much as I hate my brother, he's the best of the best so leave him alone as he works."

The group nodded not all at once but eventually before a painfully obnoxious voice caught their attention.

"I can't believe the balls of that guy man." The man with bandages around his arm boasted to his friends, "How dare he push me out while I was making the moves on that hot nurse."

"Man will you chill?" One of his friends said before dropping down into a low whisper, _"You're lucky that she doesn't remember you from when you killed that chef's girl that one time."_

Caitlyn, Zed, Talon, Udyr, and Camille almost inhuman hearing somehow heard it but they waited for the right opportunity to intervene.

"Dude the only reason why she probably got into the Institute of War as a Champion was because she banged the higher ups or some shit or maybe that Eye dude put in a good word for her." The guy said, not minding his volume, while nudging his buddies, "Hell I wouldn't mind letting her examine me "privately" if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, but calm it down Jones." Another said with his arms crossed over his chest, "Remember the last time you tried to flirt with a Champion nearby? You got your ass beat so hard that you had to undergo surgery so that people could actually look at you and not barf."

"Yeah but no one remembers me from that time though." Jones snickered while brushing down his coat, "I paid everyone off and made them sign a contract so I've been off the radar ever since!"

Caitlyn's grip on her gun tightened as Talon eyes narrowed, Camille's glowed, Udyr's did the same but with several times more power, and Zed unsheathed his blades.

"Guys." Caitlyn said while alerting the rest of the group and motioned towards Jone's group, "You guys remember how they said Noona was murdered?"

"Yeah and?" Vi asked while looking around the camp before looking at the group that Caitlyn was pointing at, "They framed it on Q but I'm sure he wouldn't have done it in a million years. Why?"

"I may have just found Noona's killer." Caitlyn said grimly while pointing directly at Jone's turned back, "Looks like he wasn't smart enough to skip town after his little stunt."

"Will you shut it!" One of his friends said while smacking Jones above his head before whispering rapidly, _"Do you remember the amount of trouble that we had to go through after you shot that man's girlfriend in broad daylight?!"_

"Oh don't be such a pussy." Jones brushed them off with a wave before motioning towards his friends to follow him, "There's no way that anyone can accuse me off killing that bitch because it's old news!"

Jones immediately bumped into wall of muscle as he slowly looked up with an annoyed expression before meeting Udyr's burning gaze.

"Can I help you pleb?" Jones said with tired expression before taking out his wallet and dropped a few coins at his feet, "Alright I know you're the hobo under the bridge here so let me through."

"Well hello Jones." A robotic voice alerted him as he turned around to see Camille looking down at him with an icy gaze, "Or should I say murderer?"

"What?" Jones chuckled nervously as he turned to walk in a different direction, "You must be mistaking me for someone else lady. So I'll just be on-"

He bumped into two more people as he turned to see dark armor and a blue cloak blocking his path, "Where did you guys come from? A costume party?"

Zed and Talon said nothing as they merely showed Jones their shining blades.

"Alright! Nice props!" Jones laughed weakly as he turned around around to see Vi and Caitlyn looking at him, "Oh hello Officers! What brings you here on this sunny day? Nice outfits! New fashion fab?"

The two moved aside to allow Tom to walk into the circle and glare at Jones.

"Police chief?" Jones greeted nervously as he turned around to find himself completely boxed in, "Is this some kind of civilian drill or some shit? What's going on?"

"Publicly accusing yourself of murder is one of the stupidest things that you ever could've done Jones." Tom said with a hard gaze, "But the stupidest would be saying the you killed a man's girlfriend who has powerful friends."

"I d-d-don't know what you're talking about chief." Jones stuttered while walking backwards into Udyr, "You guys got the wrong guy!"

"See in these cases I would immediately arrest you but these guys." Tom said while nodding his head towards them, "Well, I'm just going to pretend that you resisted arrest and had to be "roughly" subdued. What do you fellows think?"

"Oh sure thing police chief." Vi said while cracking her knuckles as the whole group laughed darkly, "We'll make sure that he's captured alright."

"Good. Now I have to go and search elsewhere for this criminal." Tom said while putting on his sunglasses, "Well it's going to be a lot harder with these glasses on too. Well good luck everyone."

"Sir yes sir." Caitlyn said before cocking her gun.

"Um guys!" Jones shouted as he looked around for his buddies to see them nowhere to be found, "Oh no."

"Oh no is right." Udyr growled as he popped his muscles and his spirits appeared, "I'm going to have fun breaking you."

Talon, Zed, and Camille sharpened their blades as everyone else got ready for a beat down.

A single scream was heard across the camp after that.

 **-X-**

 **1 review = 1 prayer for this man's poor soul**

 **A/N: Scratch one asshole off the checklist and two more to go! Woo!**

 **Hey guys I told you that the next update was soon because winter break was here XD**

 **I literally finished this entire chapter after two days of non-stop typing like jesus christ. I should take a look as a writer as my future job now that I see it or actually get a life XD**

 **Anyway, I was planning to cut the story short after this chapter but I had already set up and it would be a waste to end it in the next two chapters.**

 **Anyway, if you haven't already read A broken dagger, a melting heart, and an old tradition already, that is the Ashe x OC x Katarina that you guys voted on but I will not continue on that one until I am finished with this one to lift the workload off of me a little bit.**

 **Other than that, there's not much left for me to talk about other than to say thank you to everyone that has kept up with this story for so long. I had never expected for this Fanfic to go on this long or much so it has indeed been a journey.**

 **If you haven't already drop a review, follow, favorite, or even PM/DM me if you wish to talk or need some help on your own FF then I will gladly help.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and It's been an honor writing for you all.**


	21. It Awakens

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone.**

 **Here is the first update of the year 2018 and I wish you all had a great 2017 and New Years party.**

 **As for me, I rolled gangplank on URF and literally 3v5 with a Fizz and Tristana. Two of the randoms that I was with said fuck that and afk'ed after they lost lane and it was just me and two others in a discord call.**

 **Literally first game of the new year or one of the first games, was sweating but it was fun XD**

 **I also got a gundam figurine set from my secret Santa ayyyyyyy XD**

 **Not only that but the new skins coming out for Lunar New Year looks siccccccck XD**

 **Before you all read, time to read off some reviews as thanks:**

 **Weissmann: Probably but what's done is done. As for the meme, the guys I play with use that meme more times than I can count.**

 **Blackvenomx: I'm a classy man what can I say?**

 **Since that's all done and about, let's read shall we?**

 **-X-**

Shen stepped out of the tent with a heavy sigh to see a ruffled up group with hints of blood splattered across some of their boots.

"Whatever you all did I do not care." He said before removing his latex gloves, "But he's going to be fine. Some bedrest and he will be okay."

The group released the breath that they were holding in before patting each other on the back and went their separate ways.

"Come on partner." Caitlyn said while trying to move Vi along, "If Shen said he'll be fine then he's fine."

"But-"

"No buts!" Caitlyn said as she steered Vi towards the mess hall, "Think of this as a way to make it up to me after trying to to kill me."

"I'll go turn in my report." Talon said before vanishing up the stairs.

"Time to visit my adorable little cousin in the clock tower." Camille said before zipping away.

Karma along with Master Yi and the Ionian guards made it down the stairs before confronting Shen.

"Before you ask he is fine." Shen said with a hand raised, "He needs nothing more than bed rest at this point."

"Thank the gods."

"Shen, Karma, Master Yi, Zed!" Udyr called out to them with a grim expression, "Come with me."

"You five go around and help the local authorities with whatever they need." Karma ordered her personal guards, who of which bowed deeply and immediately dispersed.

The six Champions proceeded into an empty tent with their minds curious and ears open.

Jarvan and Garen finally made it down the stairs a few minutes after everyone else and looked around in curiosity.

"Where did everyone go?" Garen asked out loud.

"I don't know but I see those girls from earlier." Jarvan the 4th said as he handed Garen his lane and smoothed out his suit before walking towards the ladies.

 **In one of the empty tents**

Fiora blew her nose into a tissue handed to her by a concerned Akali as the two sat down on foldable chairs with boxes of supplies covering the walls around them.

"Don't worry Fiora." Akali said as she proceeded to hand the Duelist tissues from a box, "I was there with Shen when we saved Q. He's going to be okay."

"It's not that Akali." Fiora sighed into her hands, "Q broke up with me before he collapsed."

"Oh." Akali said before a single thought popped up in her head of her having a chance before immediately crushing it, feeling ashamed to even think about taking advantage of Fiora's situation, "Perhaps he's severing ties with you because he thought he was going to die?"

"No I don't think that." She replied glumly, "It has to be some other reason. Maybe he doesn't want to be around someone that almost tried to kill him. Maybe he got tired of me and is seeing someone else or-"

The Kinkou ninja's hand flew across and smacked the Grand Duelist's cheek with a sharp crack. Fiora looked up at her and flinched when she saw Akali's deathly calm glare.

"Now listen here and listen well Grand Duelist." Akali said as she placed a hand onto the side of Fiora's neck, "I've known Q longer and better than you and the fact that you're accusing him behind his back while he's sleeping in front of me. It makes me imagine the twenty different ways that I can kill you from this position in a split second. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

The latter gulped before nodding quickly and the thick tension in the air lifted and the ninja released her.

"I'm sorry about that Fiora." Akali apologized with a small bow, "But it just "ruffles my feathers" as you Demacians say whenever a loved one talks behind their partners backs."

"It's okay Akali." Fiora said while unconsciously touching her throat where her hand had been, feeling the the ghostly touch of a threat once there, "I can't really blame you and it was a bad move on my part. I shouldn't have done it."

"Take off the the coat Fiora while I check your body for injuries." Akali said while going back to her nurse mode.

Fiora complied and carefully folded up Q's jacket before setting it on her lap and allowed for Akali to go through her inspection.

As she did, Akali took note of Fiora's notice body differences when compared to hers. Wider hips, fuller lips, a smaller but rounder bust, a few inches taller than her to erase any forms of fat that might appear, and to top it all off she's just as slim as her.

"Your body is well gifted." Akali said while listening to her heartbeat for any irregularities, "I can see why Q chose you."

"You know as well as me Akali that he doesn't do that." Fiora chuckled softly before she remembered what Q had told her back at the estate, "On another note, did you actually have sex with him last night before he went to the ball?"

Akali's hand froze on her tool as she heard Fiora's calm heartbeat and sighed before taking it off and setting it by her side. She thought that he would take it to his grave but she couldn't blame him for telling Fiora on his deathbed.

"Yes I did."

Fiora's body language tensed up but her expression remained calm. She had thought that Q had told her that as an excuse to break up with her but it was actually true. Not only that but the Kinkou order were notorious for their straightforwardness.

"Did he ask for it?" Fiora asked.

"No."

"Did you force yourself onto him?"

Akali's split second of hesitation told her all she needed to know.

"Well that's a surprise." Fiora said as she went on the offensive, standing up in her bra and underwear which looked ridiculous but she didn't care, "Never took you to be one to rape someone."

"I did not rape him." Akali said curtly while standing up as well and matched her gaze before she twiddled her fingers, "He sort of- raped me."

"What?!" Fiora exclaimed, "But you just said that he didn't want it!"

"Yes he didn't!" She replied before remembering the two split personalities that made love to her that night, "Well he consciously didn't want it but well. He reacted badly with the medicine that I gave him."

"And the medicine turned into a horny ravaging beast that managed to overpower you?" Fiora asked in disbelief before rubbing her temples in annoyance, somehow knowing the "medicine", "Well what did you give him?"

"An aphrodisiac." She said with her head hung in shame.

"Why?!" Fiora almost shouted in outrage, "What could be the most plausible reason for you to even give him that?!"

"Well I thought that he was going to die saving Vi and Caitlyn and well." Akali muttered with embarrassment strewn all over her face, which was unlike the Kinkou ninja, "I didn't want him to die a virgin."

"How did you know that he was a virgin to begin with?!"

"I asked him." Akali plainly stated before going silent again.

An awkward silence came over the two as they looked at each other before Fiora eventually broke the silence.

"Look I shouldn't even be mad at you since you guys did it before he made me his girlfriend but you still technically raped him. What did he say after?"

"He was ashamed of himself and he asked me why." Akali said while remembering the little scene that they had together after, "I never told him the truth and before he could probe further he had to go."

Fiora sighed before sitting back down and patted the seat beside her, which Akali took the gesture and sat down with her.

"Akali."

"Yes?"

"What do you like about Q? What about him that made you want to rape him which then turned to him raping you?"

"Well, I believe that we both love Q for what he is." Akali said with a small smile, throwing up her legs, "A kind and friendly man, cooks great food, is one of the strongest people that I had the pleasure of knowing, and is a one of a kind catch that you won't be able to see for a long time."

"Exactly what I was going to say." Fiora giggled before bringing Akali in for a sisterly hug, who accepted it with a smile, "So how was he?"

"Umm." Akali blushed as she suddenly felt self-conscious about her body, "It was, enjoyable to say the least."

"Oh come on details." Fiora said while scooting closer to hear the ninja, "Was he rough with you or?"

"He was an animal down there." Akali said with an embarrassed smile, "After I had given him the aphrodisiac, he was unstoppable. I thought I could've controlled him but he overpowered me."

"Same here." Fiora admitted, "His stamina was unbelievable as well. I came at least three times before he did and he looked like he could still keep going after he did."

"We also did," Akali added before twiddling her fingers and muttered, _"Anal."_

"Oh my." Fiora gasped before placing a hand on her rear, "Did it hurt?"

Akali nodded while trying to avoid Fiora's gaze.

"But it felt good after the first few minutes right?" Fiora teased with a poke and grin.

Akali shamelessly nodded while covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"I might try it but." Fiora said and laughed as she saw Akali's head snap towards her in shock, "Hey it's better to be open minded with your partner no?"

Akali eventually giggled before starting to put up her medical equipment and Fiora relaxed after finding some pants from a lost-and-found bin next to her.

"I'll back off of Q for you Fiora." Akali said, "I know he has more feelings for you than me so I will respect your wishes and leave him alone."

"Thank you Akali." Fiora said with sincerity after finding a pair of jeans that fit her but keeping the coat on her, "It means alot."

"However, if you are to hurt him."

The atmosphere turned colder as Flora turned to see Akali holding up a scalpel in between her fingertips, "I will gladly welcome him back and make sure that you regret your decision."

"Noted." Flora said unflinchingly, "But you have to apologize."

"Of course." Akali said and gave Fiora a bow so low that she thought she had touched her forehead at her knees.

"Not to me." Fiora said while pointing towards the tent that Q was in, "To him."

"Oh." Akali said with a deflated look, "Alright."

"Look he won't hate you." Fiora said while placing her hands onto the Kinkou's shoulder, "It's not like him to hate any of his close friends."

"I know but it's just." Akali said as she looked away, "I don't want him to be disgusted in me."

"Oh come on." Fiora insisted as she threw on Q's coat and steered Akali towards his tent.

"What do you mean he's going to die?!"

Fiora and Akali eyes widened as they saw Shen, Karma, Master Yi, Udyr, and Zed talking by the tent before the Kinkou ninja dragged her behind a few boxes as they listened in on the conversation.

"I said that he might die Karma not will." Shen said calmly with his arms crossed over his chest, "I've managed to stabilize him for now but he shouldn't pull off that move so soon or use large amounts of energy at once."

"I told you not to let him use my technique." Udyr growled out at Shen and Zed, "He's not ready nor strong enough to withstand such a strain onto his young body."

"Well he had no choice." Zed said as he gave the Spirit Walker one of his signature glares, "It was either stay and help him or save the lives caught within that small quake."

"Well his body is paying the price right now." Udyr snarled before opening the tent a little bit and saw Q laying vulnerable on the bed with an IV attached to him, "And a heavy one at that."

"Well he was lucky enough to be alive after pulling off that technique." Zed said while spinning a shuriken out of habit, "Anymore or longer combined with his other injuries would've made recovery a lot worse."

"Well what about that part of him dying?" Karma asked with crossed eyes, "Or could die?"

"Well after I gave him a post examination after his treatment, I noticed that the pathways leading from his core was weak. Udyr also helped me by pushing some of his ki back into Q's body."

"Okay and what happened." Master Yi asked while stroking his long goatee, "Usually the body would convert the ki to match its owner and that would be that."

"Yes but his body reacted as if it was in pain." Udyr said, catching everyone's attention in the group, "Which led me to believe that his core and pathways leading from it is damaged from the amount of ki flowing through it whenever he used the technique."

"But how does that cause death?"

"That is worse case scenario." Shen said while looking at his notes, "Best case scenario his core would shatter and he would be sentenced to a life in bed or wheelchair."

"Is that seriously best case scenario?" Zed said as he snatched the clipboard away from his brother, "I know people that would rather die than to lose their powers."

Meanwhile, Fiora stifled a sob as Akali comforted her quietly. She had caused Q to be like this. What had she done?

"Well I'm sure that he doesn't want to die since he already has a girlfriend and speaking of which." Master Yi said with a grin, "Surprised that he chose Laurent over one of the two officers that he was so cozy with during the tournament."

The tears immediately stopped before an almost demonic image replaced her as Akali tried desperately to calm her down.

"Oooh I know the one that you're talking about." Udyr smiled with his muscular arms crossed over his equally muscular chest, "I was talking to her earlier on the ride here and she was into him like bees to honey."

"You should've seen Akali when Q had arrived at the store for the first time." Shen chuckled while leaning on a random pole, "Never before have I ever seen her smile like that and then go back to her usual self so fast."

"If I'm right then I believe our mutual friend here is also infatuated with our dear pupil." Master Yi teased as he looked at Karma and the others jaw, save for Shen and Zed, dropped down in disbelief, "Isn't that right Karma?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" She blushed while crossing her arms and looked the other way, "I'm more than a decade older than him! It would be improper!"

"Maybe he likes them old?" He shrugged before edging on the Enlightened One more, "Plus that didn't stop you from giving that little farewell gift a few hours ago!"

"You what?!" Fiora exclaimed as she stood up despite Akali's protests, realizing her mistake a second too late, "Oh."

"Looks like we have an eavesdropper." Shen stated plainly before waving them over, "Since you're already know most of it I'll just tell you the rest."

 **In the mess hall**

"No, no, no!" Vi cried out as she shoved the eggs away from her, "It's not right!"

"Madam I have followed your instructions three times to the dot." The chef said from behind the stove top, "I'm sorry that I can't recreate what you want unless you give me the correct recipe."

"I did! I've seen him do it so many times but it's just not right!" Vi said as Caitlyn pulled her back, "Cupcake-"

"Sorry for the trouble that she's given you sir." Caitlyn apologized before setting a few coins down in front of him and pulled Vi away, "Come on you."

Piltover's Finest maneuvered themselves around the gigantic mess hall constructed with a massive tent covering everything, a line of buffet tables served food to the refugees, and rectangular tables held the large amount of people amassed there.

They finally chose an empty table and sat their belongings down before themselves.

"Ease up will you Vi?" Caitlyn said while placing a hand on her partner's shoulder, "I know that you're down from fighting Q but you have to let it go."

Vi didn't pay attention as she tried to stand up with her line of vision aimed at a vending machine that dispensed ice cold beer.

Caitlyn yanked her down just as fast and placed a cup of water in front of her and a plain ham sandwich with cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes.

"Oh no you don't." Caitlyn said sternly, "You need something healthy after that fight and beer is the last thing that you should be looking at right now."

"But I don't like sandwiches!" Vi whined as she looked at the food with some form of resentment.

"You weren't minding them when you ate almost five whole sandwiches topped with double meat, cheese, pickles, and everything!" Caitlyn said while taking a bite out of Vi's unfinished omelette, "Now eat. Q wouldn't want you to starve now would he?"

Vi said nothing as she mindlessly picked at the bread with a fork. She looked at least presentable with a new pair of jeans but ridiculous with Q's dress coat wrapped around her like a blanket and bra.

"Oh come on partner." Caitlyn said as she dusted her hand and tried to feed Vi the sandwich before she sharply slapped it away and it fell to the grass, "Vi-"

"Why are you so calm?" Vi uttered with tears threatening to fall, "Q's unconscious in that tent and all I'm doing here is eating while he suffers. All of it because of me."

"Oh partner." Caitlyn sighed as she brought the Enforcer in for a hug, comforting the sobbing girl, "Shen told us that he'll be okay. What are you worried about?"

"I'm scared of losing him again cupcake." She sobbed into her dress, "I'm scared that, because of me, he's going to die! For real this time!"

"Vi he's not going to die." Caitlyn said while pulling away and looked at her in the eye, "Because if he does, we'll drag him back from hell and beat him ourselves."

Vi smiled softly as she snuggled into Caitlyn's arms and the two sat together like the best friends they were.

"Look! It's Piltover's Finest!"

Crowds of people of all ages started surrounding the two as some commented on Vi's marriage with Fred, Caitlyn's whereabouts, and the location of Q.

"Alright break it up! Break it up!" A loud voice came over the crowd as the Ionian guards along with a few Noxian guards moved the crowd away, "Mind if we join you two?"

"No at all." Caitlyn said as she waved towards the empty seats around her while still hugging Vi, "I could use the company."

The group sat down with plates ladled with food along with the Noxians as well and chatter erupted between them.

"You look great after being held against your will." Xiyu said as she extended a hand for a shake, which Caitlyn and Vi both accepted before doing the same with everyone else, "I'm Xiyu and these are my fellow guards."

"Afternoon Officers." Han said with a smile as Caitlyn caught him take a glance at her cleavage before respectfully looking above, "You two are looking well."

"Behave yourself Elder Brother." Jinse said before shaking his head and gave both of the officers a friendly nod, "So you two are the girls that our Junior was so pent up on rescuing."

"Yeah we're them." Vi said sheepishly, "Thanks for watching his back back in the arena as much as you guys could."

"Would've been better if he didn't get shot." Xiyu muttered under her breath before Kokoru nudged her and pointed at Piltover's Finest, who were giving her a look, "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay." Caitlyn merely waved her off and looked at the group entirely, "I hear that you guys have been doing our jobs since we were missing during that small quake. Thank you."

"It's no problem Officer." Han grinned as he took a swig from his cup, "Remember, we're police officers! Keeping the peace is what we do. Just because it's in a different country doesn't mean the rules change."

"True."

"So where were you guys whenever we were helping the city?" Jinse asked with a piece of bread stuck in between his teeth, "Not only that but you guys managed to bring back Q so hurt that even Shen struggled to fix him."

Caitlyn and Vi looked at each other before they each took turns telling their story.

By the end of it, the few girls there including Xiyu and a few Noxian girls swooned at Q's actions while the guys nodded in newfound respect for Q.

"Are you guys talking about me?!" Ezreal exclaimed as he appeared out of nowhere and onto the seat next to Caitlyn.

"Of course not!" Another voice appeared as Jayce slid down the table and posed in a sexy position in front of Vi, "They're obviously talking about me!"

"Save it Jayce! I know that we're buddy's and all but you can't keep on taking my credit!" Ezreal said said as he wrapped an arm around Caitlyn's shoulder, doing his best suave impression, before he was roughly shoved off, "Okay! Okay! You like your personal space!"

"What an idiot." Jayce laughed before turning his attention to Vi and gave her a flirty wink, "How've you been beautiful?"

Vi grabbed a fistful of the Defenders hair and slammed his entire head into a plate of mash potatoes as the table jumped in surprise.

"Now listen hammer boy, one of my best friends was just hospitalized and you want to flirt with me?" Vi said darkly with the muscles in her arm rippling, "Do you?"

"It was just a joke! I swear!" Jayce said quickly as Vi let him go and he tried to clean the mess off and protect his expensive suit, "Jeez Vi chill. You had no problem with it back then whenever we went out."

"Obviously now's different and we're not." Vi snarled while sitting back down, her mood ruined at the sudden appearance of the two Champions.

"What's up with her?" Ezreal asked as he sat down while Jayce pulled up another chair, "Is it because of her new boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Caitlyn questioned before the the realization came over her, "Oh. Vi and Q aren't dating. We're both still single."

"Seriously?" Ezreal said in surprise before he straightened himself while Jayce smoothed back his hair and leaned his elbow onto the table, "Well-"

"Save it Ezreal." Caitlyn said as she patted a gloomy Vi on the back with a knowing look, "She already has someone in her mind."

"Wait a minute. Is it Q? As in the guy that tried to kill Shen, Karma, and Swain at the tournament and ran rampant in the city?" Jayce exclaimed before shaking his head, "I don't know why you guys even hang out with the guy. He cooks sure and he can fight. But there are other guys that can do the same but look ten times better than him! You should just forget about-"

A fist immediately decked him across the face, sending the Defender of Tomorrow into the grass and into a confused fit. The entire group got up and looked over each other to see Jayce landing on his rear in pain.

"Woah Vi calm down!" Caitlyn said as she held her partner back by her arms, "Calm down!"

"What is wrong with you?" Jayce grumbled as he got back up, "Is it because we broke up? I swear that Lizzy wasn't anything!"

"If she wasn't anything why did I see a month's worth of text messages on your phone!" Vi seethed out, causing several people around them to gasp and more glare at Jayce, "Not only that but you even took her out to the same restaurant that you took me when we started dating!"

"But I treated you fair and righteously!" Jayce argued while slowly walking towards her, "Let's just sit down and talk it-"

"That is the LAST thing I want to do right now!" Vi growled out, "And if you mean fairly by ignoring my calls for several hours as you flirted with other girls then you got another thing coming buster!"

"I'm at least a better choice than him!" Jayce said while pointing seemingly nowhere, "He's a criminal Vi! And he killed his last girlfriend as well! Do you seriously want someone like him as your boyfriend?!"

"In case you forgot Jayce, I was also a criminal before I joined the force and don't you ever talk about Q again! You hear me Edwards?!" Vi roared as she tried to break free from Caitlyn's and a few of the groups hold, "I will personally break your head in you prick!"

"Hold her back!" Xiyu cried as she grabbed onto one of her arms while Han and Jinse grabbed a leg.

Vi screamed as she felt the restraining touch of everyone holding her back, sparking memories of whenever she was under Fred's control, "Let me go!"

Caitlyn, sensing something was wrong, shoved Jinse and Han out of the way, apologizing quickly, before Vi wrapped herself in Q's coat even tighter and shivered while kneeling down on the grassy ground.

"Vi? You okay?" Caitlyn said as she got down to one knee and shook her partner gently, "Vi?"

Vi slowly nodded her head but her haunted face said something different.

"My god what did he do to you?" Caitlyn whispered as she wrapped her in Xiyu's golden robe over Q's coat, "Did Fred touch you-"

"What the hell Vi!" Jayce said approached her with his Mercury Hammer charged up, "See the reason why you're like this is because you're under his control!"

"Halt!"

Several swords were drawn and spears aimed at Jayce as he stopped in his heels to find the sharp edges of several weapons pointed at him.

"You will leave her alone." Xiyu said calmly with her sabres pointing at his crotch, "Or I will make sure that you do not approach another woman again."

Jayce gulped before glaring in anger at the group as Ezreal made himself a mental note to not say anything bad about Q whenever Vi was around.

 **In the top of the clock tower**

Gigantic gears turned as pistons cranked and pipes steamed as the technological advancement of the past continued to exist.

In the middle, Orianna, the Lady of Clockwork, tinkered with the control panel before she looked up and said into the darkness, "Welcome back Miss Camille."

A blue glow appeared out of the shadows before landing in front of her.

"Greetings my adorable little cousin." Camille cooed before snatching Orianna up in a hug and swinging her around, "Did you miss me dear? Yes you did! Yes you did!"

"Madam Ferro please refrain your loving gestures to another person." Orianna groaned but she didn't mean it too much. She had met the Steel Shadow on the beginning of her travels and the two instantly became friends due to their similarities. Camille even gave her free residence of the bell tower since she had nowhere else to go.

"Oh aren't you adorable." Camille said before looking up at the screen to see a geographical scan of the mountain ranges surrounding the city, "Are you trying to find out the cause of the earthquake as well?"

"Affirmative." Orianna said as she glided over and pressed a few commands, "I have isolated the problem to be with the mountains themselves. Piltover's last earthquake was exactly three hundred and thirty eight years ago. No reports of any large explosions set off that would cause a tremor of this magnitude. However, the tremor was definitely man made."

"Are you sure?" Camille asked, "What about your other scanners? Are they picking up anything?"

Orianna pulled up another screen with two blinking dots, with one pulsing blue and about several miles of the city border while the other was red and in the mountain itself.

"My long range scanners has picked up two particularly large magical sources around Piltover." Orianna said while pointing towards the blue one, "This one is Galio, the Colossus, with his predicted path aiming towards Piltover. The red one however, is not on any government or Institute of War databases."

"So Galio has been activated and walking towards Piltover right now." Camille said with her chin cupped by her hand, "He only ever wakes up whenever a large magical source appears."

"So this unknown source within the mountain not only is causing these earthquakes but attracted the attention of Galio." Orianna said as her and Camille looked at the blinking red dot, "We should warn everyone about it."

"Agreed." Camille said before picking up Orianna princess style, much to her embarrassment, and rappelled out of the tower.

As they did, the red dot continued to blink, as if symbolizing the ominous energy it is.

 **In one of the empty conference rooms**

Swain was reading over the documents that Talon had brought him while he stood to the side at attention.

Most of the documents were contracts, logs of dealings of both the legal and illegal kind, and etc. However, what intrigued him was a copy of what seemed to be an old manuscript written completely in ancient runes. At first, he was about to pass it off as a collectible that the Albert family had acquired but he caught the words blood, death, and earthquake. He managed to find a fully translated copy and read.

When Swain finished, a more grim expression set down as he finally connected the dots. The contracts that hired diggers and archeologists, the failed attempt to capture them at the wedding, and now this.

Not only that but the spirit trapped within the stone that controls the statue was taken from one of the bloodiest warriors of the Rune Wars, Bertik, the Savage. Notoriously known for his ability to fight and evidently enough savage tactics. It had been rumored that he took on an entire army and crushed under his boot each and everyone of their throats after he killed them. Of course it was just rumors back then but even during wars words were just as powerful as weapons.

"Talon!" Swain barked as he got up and quickly walked out of the room, causing a few papers to go airborne, "Follow me quickly!"

"Yes sir." Talon nodded before easily catching up to the Master Tactician and they took down the hallway.

As they left the room, the papers settled down and a picture of the statues face landed at the very top of the pile and a name was printed underneath.

" **Logia"**

 **In the patient tent**

Q was peacefully asleep with an IV hooked up to his bloodstream and wounds mostly gone with the amount of healing potions that was administered.

However, it wasn't just his physical body that was okay.

 **Inside Q's mind**

Q opened his eyes groggily to see the dojo once more and his Inner Self dressed in a black uniform sitting down in front of him with a tea set and two cups already served.

"Inner Me?" Q groaned out before rubbing his head, "What happened?"

" **Well you lived miraculously."** Inner Q said while taking a sip of the tea, **"Udyr, Camille, and everyone else managed to get you to Shen in time. I don't know how you're still alive but congratulations."**

"Thanks I feel so honored." He replied sarcastically before drinking from his own cup, "I wonder how the girls are doing?"

" **I don't know either."** Inner Q said, **"Haven't heard or seen them but I'm sure that they're okay."**

"Okay answer me this." Q said as he pointed at Inner Q, "What exactly are you? I know that you're another part of me but what also can you do?"

" **It's a lot more simple than you would think."** Inner Q said as he imagined a piece of paper and pencil before drawing a circle and a line cutting it in half, **"Your mind is this complete whole. You and me represent one half of the brain. However, we both can control the brain and not just one specific region. You can think of me as an extra helper inside of your head with the ability to run diagnostics on your body."**

Q blinked before his mind processed the entire thing and realize what Inner Q had said.

"Alright then." Q said as he shook his head and looked around, "I guess I'll just chill here for now until I wake up then."

" **Pretty much yeah."** Inner Q shrugged as he poured himself another glass, **"You also have to think about what you're going to tell Fiora and the other girls as well."**

"Ohhhhhh shit." He groaned into his cup, causing bits of tea to fly everywhere, "This is going to be hard."

" **Oh man up already."** Inner Q snorted at his misfortune, **"If you fought them once you can fight them again!"**

"Easier said than done." Q chuckled before cleaning up his mess and poured another cup.

Inner Q's ears perked up as he looked around as well, as if he was searching for something.

"What's up?" Q asked himself, "Something catch your nose?"

" **Yeah."** Inner Q frowned as looked towards the outside, **"A bad feeling."**

 **Outside of the tent**

"So that's that." Shen finished another run through of Q's examination, "Any questions?"

"When is he going to wake up?" Fiora asked while looking at the tent, "I need to-"

"He'll wake up whenever he is ready." Shen cut her off with a glare, "The human body is something that you cannot rush nor take likely. It will take time."

"Oh." Fiora said as she breathed out and looked at Q again.

"Everyone! We have a problem!"

The group looked up to see Camille descending down to them with Orianna in her arms before landing gracefully.

"What happened?" Karma asked, getting to the point.

"Galio is heading towards us-"

"We know that already." Master Yi said with his goggles shining for an instant as he turned to look at her, "Demacia told us that he woke up for some reason and we still don't know why."

"I believe I do." Orianna said as she got off of Camille with her sphere floating beside her, "My scanners have indicated that there is a large energy source located within the mountain behind the Albert family's estate. That is the source of the earthquake hitting that specific area of Piltover and only that area."

"That could explain it." Shen said with his hand on his chin in concentration, "The earthquakes started occurring after the Albert family's failed attempt of a rebellion. Now the question is what is it?"

 **Within the mountains**

"Yessss! Awaken Logia! Serve me! Your master!" Frank cackled as he waved his hands ecstatically while the cavern fell apart.

Logia's body shook as the gigantic statue started to move after hundreds of years. Cracking sounds echoed throughout the room as rocks met their counterpart and moved around.

"Now calm down a bit and let me-"

A massive stone column broke off of the ceiling and crushed the head of the Albert family in a splatter of blood and guts. The only thing that was sticking out was a single hand with the rings shining red with blood.

Logia didn't even flinch at the death of the man that had freed him. It started breaking through the walls surrounding it with the shield and sword with almost barbaric nature, freeing himself from the prison.

Piltover was about to experience a phenomenon they never would expect.

Right, now.

 **In the cafeteria**

Jayce sat on the farther side of the table mourning the fact that he had been defeated by a girl as Caitlyn comforted Vi with the Ionian and the few Noxian guards being respectfully silent while watching for anymore signs of trouble.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking again.

So much for that.

"It's another quake!" Someone yelled, "Hold on to something!"

People started to panic as crowds pushed over each other, trying to go who knows wear. Items were knocked over and people trampled as authorities and staff tried to restrain them.

"It's another quake?!" Xiyu exclaimed as the plates of food fell to the ground around them and the buffet tables toppled over, "I thought that it was over!"

"Aftershocks are common after earthquakes Xiyu." Kokoru grunted as someone slammed into him before he pushed them off, "But they're not as bad as the first one though so we should be fine."

"Everyone!"

They turned to see Swain and Talon outside, motioning to them to come out.

The entire group ran out to the Master Tactician and Blade's Shadow and the group that had gathered in front of Q's had also arrived at the front to see what was going on.

"Is it another quake?" Karma said after she had greeted everyone.

"It cannot be." Orianna beeped as she looked at her floating spherical contraption before back at the group, "My sensors did not sense anything that would signify another quake, much less an aftershock."

"No." Swain said grimly while pointing behind them and at the mountains with his cane, "It is even worse."

The beautiful landscape started to erupt with a obsidian dark rock broke through before revealing itself to be a single hand. More and more columns started to follow through the opening as it also widened. Huge chunks of the land was lifted off of the ground before breaking and toppling off of the head.

Logia rose to its full height with it's sword hanging by it's side, looking around before eventually setting its sights onto Piltover and started to walk.

"What is that?!" Caitlyn gasped as she fell back at the sheer size of the statue, "Is that Galio?!"

"No, it's name is Logia." Swain calmly said while pushing his way through the crowd and to the front, "It was created by a man blinded with jealousy and anger at Durand, Galio's creator, in an attempt to best him but died before revealing his work, burying all of his research with his creation."

"Until now." Shen nodded before looking at the statue heading towards them, "The Albert family must've uncovered it my chance and turned it on to the city."

"Indeed they have." Swain said with his watchful eye on the statue, "I dug up some dirt on them and all the evidence leads up to Logia's uncovering."

"Well what's he going to do? Attack the city?" Han asked with his fellow guards beside him, "It shouldn't be able to do much seeing as how Piltover's such a big city with a strong military right?"

"Right." Tom said as he appeared next to them decked out in full combat armor, "The border patrols and human military are already enroute to intercept the statue heading straight for us."

"Police Chief I do not think it would be wise to attack it head on." Swain interjected with his own personal guards surrounding him, "We do not know a single thing about it's combat abilities and its creator even specified extreme caution after activating it. Even the person controlling that thing is a force to be reckoned with."

"I do not care who or what it is." Tom said while pulling out a radio from his belt, "I'm not letting anyone in the city die to that thing walking towards us right now because I'm afraid of some dead cucko's experiment. General? Are you in position?"

 **In a helicopter near the border of the city**

"Read you loud and clear sir." A man grinned into the radio dressed in camo military outfit and reflective sunglasses, "All units are in position and ready to defend our home."

The general looked down to see something that he thought happened only in the movies.

Lines of tanks were spaced apart from each other and brigades of soldiers took cover from behind trenches as mortars were set up strategically and a few specialized cannons. A few more helicopters hovered beside him armed with missiles that could break through even the toughest armor. Land mines littered the entire field in front of them, each one packing enough firepower to blow an entire building off of it's foundations. An entire squadron of experimental fighter jets flew laps around the city with shiny missiles flashing in the light and body's as well.

" _Very well."_ Tom's voice screeched through the radio, _"You may begin Operation: Giant Slayers."_

"Yes sir." The General nodded before switching to a seperate channel that connected him to a mega-speaker that he was sure that the giant could hear him, "Halt unidentified being! You are entering Piltovian soil/territory! State your business!"

The statue stopped for a second before turning it's glowing red eyes at the General's direction and a firm voice echoed throughout the area, **"Kill! Kill! Kill!"**

"Well that answers my question." The General facepalmed before ordering, "All units move into attack position Alpha! Let's bring down this museum exhibit!"

"Sir yes sir!"

The sound of grinding gears and boots filled the air as tanks and infantry units advanced onto the giant statue with determination.

" _This is tank commander in the lead with my boys in range of this thing."_ One voice sounded off from the radio, _"Ready to fire when ready General."_

" _This is infantry battalion commander and my men are lock and loaded sir."_ Another reported from his radio, _"Ready to unload on this damn thing with everything that we got General."_

" _This is Cobra Leader in the lead and standing by with air support at the ready."_ Another added in his two cents to the call, _"We got missiles, armor piercing rounds, and much more for this big fella at your command General."_

" _This is the newly formed Dragon Strike squadron captain circling our great city with weapons that you could never imagine in our hull."_ The last voice chimed in, _"Waiting for your call General."_

"All units!" The General barked with a grin on his face, "Fire at will!"

As soon as he said it, the entire field lit up in fire, smoke, and explosives as the entire Piltovian army laid waste onto Logia. The tanks cannons lit up round after round as well as the mortar shells flying across the field and onto the statue. Rows and rows of soldiers sparked as their rifles discharged as the choppers above them guns blazed and missiles whizzed over the soldiers heads. The squadron circling the city flew in a strike formation and launched a mini-bombing run before encircling the statue once more to fire off their guns and missile galore.

The entire statue was engulfed in smokes from the amount of attacks that it took on. So much that it wasn't even visible to the soldiers that fired onto it.

"Did we get it?" The General asked into his radio, "Tank commander send a scout with an infantry squad and a chopper will provide them air support."

" _Roger that."_ The commander squawked into the radio before ordering, _"Squad leader 50 scout the field ahead for the giant with a tank and helicopter for support."_

" _Copy that."_ Another voice came through the radio, _"Moving in."_

A small team, tank, and chopper broke away from the ranks and approached the giant smoke cloud.

" _Still no sight of the giant sir."_ The radio reported through the radio, _"Perhaps we got it? There's no way that, that thing can take so many hits and still be standing."_

 **In front of the cafeteria**

"Looks like they got it." Tom breathed out in relief, "Now that wasn't too bad now was it?"

"That was anticlimactic." Udyr deadpanned as the atmosphere in the group seemed to lighten up, "I expected something that can cause earthquakes to be a little tougher."

"Well since it's dead now-"

"No." Orianna said while consulting her sphere again, "I can still sense it's energy core and its growing rapidly."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed before looking back at the direction of the giant.

"General that thing is still alive!" Tom shouted rapidly into the radio, "I repeat! That monster is still alive!"

 **In the battlefield**

" _That things is still alive!"_ Tom's voice crackled through the radio, _"Get your men out of there!"_

"Scout team fall back! I repeat fall back!" General shouted rapidly into the transmitter, "Get the hell out of there!"

A gigantic foot sweeped out of the cloud of smoke and sent the tank flying back at the army, crashing in an explosion, while the infantry units scattered.

" _Fall back! Fall back!"_ A voice broke through the radio yelling, _"Man down! Man down!"_

" _This is Cobra 2 right above you preparing to land at a safe distance for evac."_

"Cobra and Dragon Strike squadron provide air support for them!" The General ordered, "Tanks and mortars lay down suppressing rounds. Check your aim!"

" _Roger that!"_

The tank's cannons turned upwards and fired off as the aerial vehicles flew into attack positions before drawing its attention to the side.

Whenever Galio was made, Durand came across a land where magic did not exist and so he used the land to create the perfect anti-magic weapon. Logia's creator didn't find the perfect material to withstand physical, not magical damage, but created it.

Everything about Logia was Galio's complete opposite as it meant to be. Galio's defense stops magic while Logia's are physical attacks. Galio was built out of pride while Logia was built out of spite. Galio was meant to protect the people while Logia slaughtered them.

Logia drew its sword from its side before slashing at the air with it as if the helicopters and jets were mere flys shooting at it with tanks and mortars suppression fire did nothing to agitate Logia, in fact, it seemed like mere pebbles were hitting it and pestering it like the jets and helicopters were. One plane got too close and it crashed right into the front side of it's shield in a bright explosion.

"Hector no!" The squad captain cried out before he saw more and more of his crew be swatted and smacked out of the air in a fiery explosion until he was the last one left, "You bastard!"

The commander of the Dragon squadron flew at Logia's face, cursing up a storm while unloading all of his rounds into the thing before two humongous hands came together sideways, crushing him like a person would do to a fly.

The choppers weren't faring well either as they were destroyed in literal seconds due to their lesser speed and mobility. Debris and terrain that was sent by Logia shredded through the ranks of Piltover's army.

" _Dragon Strike and Cobra squadron is down! I repeat! They are down!"_ A soldier squawked through the radio as the General saw his air force get decimated in a matter of seconds and his frontline in the same situation. He grimaced as he realized that bullets and explosives weren't going to bring it down before ordering, "All units! Retreat to the city! Get all of the injured and wounded out of there!"

The helicopter landed a safe distance away before quickly loading the injured troopers into the compartments and quickly took off. As they did, a stray helicopter crash landed in front of them before blowing up into smokes and flames.

The pilot grimaced before saying a silent prayer for his fallen comrade and turned the nose back towards their army.

 **Back in Piltover**

"We lost all of our air support and a few tanks." Tom grimaces, "We can't even scratch that thing with our weapons."

"It seems like it is impervious to physical attacks." Orianna said, "We must retrieve weapons from the academy to combat it."

"There's no time." Shen said as he hopped down from a building, "Logia's moving too fast. There is no way that we'll be able to evacuate the city and get the necessary firepower to fight back."

"Well we better get everyone to safety then and stall out until Galio comes." Caitlyn said before a loud boom caught everyone's attention to the skies to see a blue mass fly over their heads, "Speaking of which."

 **On the field**

"Go faster!" A soldier shouted at the pilot before looking out of the hull to see Logia gaining onto them, "He's catching up!"

"We can't outfly him!" The pilot shouted desperately with his whole weight poured forward onto the control stick, "He's just too big!

"Watch out!"

The pilot looked out his rearview mirror to see a large chunk of earth flying right towards them. From experience, even he couldn't maneuver the chopper fast enough to avoid the large obstacle.

He figured that his time had come and said his prayers to his wife and kids before preparing for the worst.

Luckily for him, the worst will never come.

An Enchanted Galio came crashing down while blocking the rock and onto a landing pad marked out by a blue glowing energy and knocked Logia back a few feet as the helicopter was completely unaffected. The ground erupted from his impact in an explosion of earth and bright energy as Galio stood up in all of his glory.

" **I SMELL MAGIC!"** Galio bellowed out loud as his voice carried throughout the field, being heard by both sides as Logia turned towards him.

"We're saved! We're saved!" The soldiers cheered all over as the ones in the lone chopper shat themselves at how close they were to dying.

"We got ourselves a Champion on our side boys!" The General cheered happily into the radio before receiving several similar cheers, "Now let's beat this thing!"

 **In the city**

"Looks like Galio made it just in time." Tom breathed out in relief, "Looks like we can rest easy after all."

"No it is not." Shen said, having already changed out of his surgeon outfit and into his regular ninja robe, "We still need to prepare for the worst if Galio loses to Logia. I will help evacuate people out of the more remote areas with my men and Zed will do the same. Udyr will stay here and help keep the peace with Master Yi, the Ionian Ambassador guards, and Piltover local authorities. The ones with higher authority will organize the evacuation of this entire side of the city and if necessary the whole city."

"Is it really necessary to evacuate the entire city for one statue?" Camille asked while she moved aside to allow a few police officers moving in to stp a nearby fight, "It can't do that much damage can it?"

"Believe me when I say that statue is a monster Miss Ferro." Swain said darkly with Beatrice squawking loudly on his shoulder, "I read the notes from its creator and it will not stop until everything in its path is dead."

"We must hurry if we want to lower the casualties that will follow if Galio loses." Shen said before vanishing in a purple thunder strike and Zed did the same but with a haunting laugh and sunk into a pool of shadows.

"Well then." Tom blinked before shaking his head, muttering "I'm too old for this shit.", and turned towards his officers, "You heard him! Get the transports loaded up and towards the other side of the city! He's right because if that thing breaks through then more people will die!"

"Sir yes sir!" Caitlyn saluted the police chief and watched him as he ran towards a command post before looking down to see Vi still stuck in a trance.

"Is she still in that?" Xiyu asked worriedly as she bent down to take a look at Vi, "Poor girl."

"I wonder who put her in that in the first place." Han said before all eyes turned towards Jayce.

"What?!" The Defender of Tomorrow shouted with his hands up in defense, "I didn't touch her and I didn't even say anything bad about the guy!"

"You still angered her to the point where we had to hold her back and she went into shock!" Caitlyn accused him, "If you didn't have to say anything about Q she wouldn't be like this!"

"It's not my damn fault that she's in love with a hopeless idiot!" Jayce said with his anger taking over judgement, prompting several glares from the group around him, "Hell I think the real reason why he killed his last girlfriend was because she was leaving him for someone better!"

"Hey watch your-"

 **Click**

 **Shing**

Jayce didn't even notice the moment that Caitlyn had pulled her rifle onto him and he looked into the barrel that sealed the fates of many before him. Not only that but he felt the presence of a steel blade at his neck as he took a small peek behind him to see Fiora and Akali with their weapons drawn.

"I'm only going to say this once Jayce." Caitlyn glared at him, "I also am infatuated with that man and I don't appreciate it whenever someone talks behind his back so unless you want me to cart you off to the hospital with a flesh wound. Shut up."

"Same goes for me boy." Fiora drawled out while sliding the side of her blade along his neck for emphasis, "I can't help it if my desire to stab something is unrestrained so I would watch your more "private areas" if I were you."

"Alright let's go you." Udyr grumbled before grabbing Jayce by his collar and dragged him effortlessly towards a crowd as the guards followed to assist the Spirit Walker, "Time to make yourself useful with that lady charm of yours."

Everyone started to go and do their respective jobs, leaving only Fiora, Caitlyn, and Vi there with Akali being the last one to leave, excusing herself to go and help out at the medical tents.

"So you love him as well?" Fiora said after sheathing her blade.

"Yes, I do." Caitlyn admitted with her head raised up high, "And I will say it again. I am in love with Q!"

Fiora looked at Caitlyn with calculating eyes, unsure of what to say, before Vi broke the silence with her heavy tears.

"Vi!" Caitlyn said as she bent down to comfort her partner before being roughly shoved away, "Vi?"

"I have to see him." Vi muttered under her breath before sprinting towards the medical tents, "Q!"

"Vi hold on!" Caitlyn shouted as she and Fiora followed closely behind, "He's still resting Vi so leave him alone!"

Vi had reached the tent first before Caitlyn and Fiora bursted into the tent to see her sitting down next to Q's bed, holding his hand to her wet cheeks, crying more and more.

A hand was placed on Fiora's back as she suddenly jumped and saw a concerned Caitlyn.

"Fiora, a word?"

She nodded before the two stepped outside and left Vi alone with Q.

"Look, I know that you and Vi don't exactly like each other." Caitlyn started off after setting her rifle down next to a tree, "But do you mind, you know, letting go of Q?"

"You know I can't do that Caitlyn." Fiora sighed with her hand on her forehead, "He's still my boyfriend and-"

"You can't or you won't?" Caitlyn retorted, "Not only that but you told us that he broke up with you."

"Well- I figured out he only said it because he was going to die!" Fiora sputtered, "Since he's obviously alive then that means we're still dating!"

"But does he think so?" Caitlyn countered, "Does he really think of you as his girlfriend after you almost killed him?"

"What did you-"

"Now before you draw your sword and stab me through just think." Caitlyn said with her arms crossed over her chest, "He could've broken up with you because he thought it was better for you and him to see new people or that he knows that you're having an affair."

"An affair?!" Fiora exclaimed with a hand on her heart in shock, "I started dating him yesterday! How can I have an affair that early?"

"I don't know!" Caitlyn screamed out before covering her face with her hands in frustration, "I just want everyone to be happy but-"

"But it sounds like you want me to let go of my own happiness for someone else's." Fiora growled while crossing her arms over her chest, "Sounds like you're being more selfish than compassionate."

"Well look at her Fiora!" Caitlyn cried while throwing open the tent covers to show Vi crying next to Q, "I've known Vi for so many years and not once have I ever seen her act like that! Can't you feel sympathetic for her?!"

"How can I feel sympathetic for the girl that put him through all of this in the first place?!" Fiora exclaimed, "In case you forgot he's going through all this pain because he ended up having to save her in the first place!"

"And you're the one that nearly killed him!" Caitlyn retorted, "Or did you forget that little hole that you put right through his chest?!"

"How dare you accuse me of something that I wasn't in control of?!" Fiora snapped, "In case you forgot, I was being controlled against my own will to stab him!"

"And so was Vi!"

"Just admit it!" Fiora glared, "You're just jealous of me and Q's relationship!"

"I am! I am jealous that he has to deal with an upstart like you for the rest of his life!"

"That's it!"

Fiora pounced onto Caitlyn and the two rolled into Q's tent in a messy catfight, knocking over medical equipment and supplies in the process. They even bumped into Q's bed once, prompting for Vi to join the fight irritated and even hitting her own partner.

" _Enough!"_

An invisible force pulled all of the girls off of each other and threw them to opposite ends of the room. The girls blinked several times to get their bearings before looking at the front of the tent to see someone that they never would've expected to see come back.

A ghostly image of a beautiful woman appeared right before their eyes, wearing a white dress stained in several areas with blood but it did nothing to mask her image of beauty.

Noona, Q's former and dead girlfriend, had returned from the grave as a ghost right before them.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: Ooooooooooooh they in trouble XD**

 **Sorry for the late update guys and that's due to a few factors that I actually would have controlled but… yeah**

 **After the last update, I needed some time to recuperate and to myself so I took a week or two off.**

 **So a new semester started and schools back so updates will be less often because obviously studies. Not only that but first week back three tests set in stone on Friday.**

 **Kms**

 **Anyway, I decided to mess around with the drama a bit and you should see a little bit more in the next chapter.**

 **At the rate of me writing/ updating, this story should be done by the start of February.**

 **Also, there will be a book 2 following this but it will mostly be fluffs, smut, and some cutesy shit that you wouldn't see in this story so much.**

 **For those waiting for the Ashe x OC x Katarina FF, that will start whenever I finish with this one because it's better that way.**

 **Thank you so much you all for your patience and time and if you haven't already. Please review, favorite, follow, or if you have any questions send me a DM or PM and I will gladly respond.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it's been an honor writing for you all.**


	22. Wisdom Of The Dead

**A/N: Welcome back everyone and I wish you guys are having a decentish day. XP**

 **For those that live in the lower south of the US, I got hit by that huge storm that got me out of school for 2 days.**

 **Anyway before we dive into the story, time to read some reviews:**

 **Weissmann: Yeah since he was just a minor side character might as well get it over with lul.**

 **Blackvenomx: LOL XD**

 **Since there were so few reviews so this section's pretty small. If you want me to answer back on your review just drop one and I will answer it whether it's a question or a statement in the next chapter.**

 **Now enough of that, time to read.**

 **-X-**

"N-N-Noona?!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

" _I come back to Piltover after 3 years and find my beloved student close to death."_ Noona muttered with a tick mark pulsing on her forehead, _"Not only that but the girls that are supposed to be protecting him are fighting so close to him that he can accidentally die if he gets bumped!"_

"But-"

" _Quiet!"_

All three girls clammed up, afraid to agitate the ghostly image of Q's dead girlfriend.

" _Now come to the center and get on your knees."_ Noona said as she floated towards Q, _"I wish to have some time with my ex before he wakes up."_

Vi, Caitlyn, and Fiora did as ordered and kneeled before watching Noona hover over Q.

" _I'm here."_ Noona whispered softly while placing a hand on top of his, _"Doggy."_

Q's hand reflexively grabbed hers, causing a ghostly tear to run down her cheek and her to smile sad but brightly in response. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before slowly pulling away.

" _Now that I've said goodbye."_ Noona started before turning onto them with an expression resembling a demon from hell, _"What the hell is going on?!"_

They all gulped before they took turns telling of the things that Q had went through for them. Towards the end, Noona's expression started to relax and realization plastered itself all over her face before she facepalmed herself.

" _Q you damn idiot."_ Noona groaned out before laughing lightly, _"But you're not wrong though."_

"What's so funny?" Vi asked before she started to get agitated, "I don't care if you're Q's ex but I'll punch you if I have to!"

" _Calm down Officer Vi."_ Noona said while motioning to then to rise, _"I'm laughing at the obvious."_

"Which is?" Fiora asked as she dusted down her pants.

" _Q loves and cares for you."_ Noona said before making eye contact with each of them, _"Each and every one of you."_

"What? But that can't be." Caitlyn shook her head in denial, "He loves Fiora and Vi the most. There's no reason for him to love me."

" _Then why would he risk coming back to the city that branded him as a fugitive?"_ Noona asked with her arms crossed over her generous chest, _"Or save you from that man who tried to kidnap you?"_

"You were there?!" Caitlyn gasped in shock, not knowing her time in the mountains were monitored by Q's ex.

" _Of course."_ Noona giggled lightly, _"I have to watch over my burial site you know? Also, I hear things from the other spirits and when I mean that. I mean, everything."_

"Oh." Caitlyn started blushing as she remembered what she did up in the mountains.

" _Now I can't stay for long."_ Noona said while looking at her fading hand, _"I can't be too far away from my body or else I'll start to disappear so let me give all you girls some advice before I go."_

"We don't need advice from you lady." Vi huffed in denial, "It's obvious that he'll pick me because I've been his friend since forever!"

" _And I was his first girlfriend and kiss!"_ Noona retorted in anger, causing some of the glasses around them to break, _"Not only that but who are you to lecture someone a decade your senior! I've known Q longer, slept with him longer, and know him better! So before you go running your mouth, know who you're talking to!"_

Vi gulped nervously before nodding rapidly and Fiora did as well when Noona turned towards her.

" _Sorry about that girls but I don't have much time."_ Noona apologized before standing up straighter and looked at each of the, _"Now, I know each and everyone of you love Q dearly and will never give him up. If I wouldn't have came as early as I did, one of you might've died fighting each other and do you think Q would want that?"_

They shook her head shamelessly before Noona smiled tiredly before continuing, _"As much as I don't want to see Q with any other women, I am dead and he is alive. I want him to move on with his life and not live a life full of regret. I'm sure that you all wish for him to be happy and he loves all of you back with more effort than you can imagine."_

They all nodded in agreement as they remembered all of the times that Q had went above and beyond for them. Even if it was to bring the slightest of smiles, he would've gone through so much to see that small hint of a smile.

" _So I have a solution that can make everyone happy. Something that you all can work out between yourselves and Q."_ Noona said before pausing for dramatic effect, _"You all can share him."_

A police officer bursted into the room and reported, "Galio has been defeated!"

"What?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"No way!"

"It's true!" He panted while putting the radio up to his ears, hearing the reports, "The enemy has succeeded in taking out the Colossus and is now advancing into the city! The military is retreating and the police chief has ordered a full-scale city evacuation!"

"What?! No we were talking-" Vi said before looking back at the spot where Noona had stood to see no one there, the embodiment of the dead chef gone as fast as she came, "her…"

"Ma'am there is nothing there but you need to hurry to a transport." The officer exclaimed before looking behind them to see Q still hooked up to an IV, "We have to get the injured out as soon as possible so please get that man onto a transport!"

He left without another word, possibly to inform the other tents of the news and to evacuate.

"Galio's been defeated?" Fiora asked in wonder.

"Noona wants us to share Q?" Vi said in bewilderment.

The two Champions began to glare at each other before Caitlyn broke them apart, shouting, "Knock it off you two! We have bigger problems right now."

"Indeed." Fiora said grimly before appearing by Q's side and ripped the IV from his arm before wrapping it in bandages, "We have to get Q loaded onto one of the transports and out of the city. Then we'll have a talk."

"Whatever." Vi grumbled but agreed as she and Caitlyn helped move Q onto a stretcher before starting to wheel him out of the tent to see a horrific sight.

Chaos took over the command camp as the refugees covered the entire area and local authorities were having trouble trying to keep them all under control but failing. Fires, debris, and a few explosions rocked the entire camp as it fell apart. Looting, fights, and they even saw officers pulling a man off a half-nude women before escorting both of them away.

"My god." Caitlyn whispered out loud as she watched her city break apart, "Why is this happening?"

"The city's under attack officer." Orianna said as she appeared next to them with her trusty sphere floating next to her, "Everyone is trying their best to escape the danger but conflicts and crime is inevitable."

"Yes but not like this!" Caitlyn said as her grip on her rifle tightened before stepping towards the crowd, "I have to go help!"

"Oh no you don't!" Vi said as she pulled her partner back, "Cupcake the main force can handle this. We need to get Q to a transport and out of here now!"

"But-"

"Look out!"

The group looked up to see a fiery hovercraft flying towards them and more following it.

" **Command: Protect!"**

Orianna's ball flew towards the group before expanding to several times its size and covered the small group in a dome of transparent material. Fiora could see the intricate markings on the rings as the fiery car bounced off them harmlessly and to the side.

"Thank you." She said while turning to look at Orianna, "You saved us."

"Yes but you need to get that man onto a transport and out of here." Orianna said as she saw Camille running up on them, "Miss Ferro what's the situation?"

"Not good." Camille panted as she wiped a little bit of blood from her lip, "The city's in uproar. The evacuation plan is going slowly and small riots are breaking out everywhere and at checkpoints as well. Not only that but the statue isn't slowing down at all so at this rate it'll be here in Piltover in no time."

"How the hell did that thing beat Galio?" Vi exclaimed while pointing towards the mountains, "I thought that with Galio the military should have enough firepower to take that thing down!"

"Yes but we underestimated it." Camille said while rubbing her forehead in irritation, "We thought that it's mobility was limited after being dormant for so long but it fought like a real human. It wiped the ground with Galio in an instant and the military tried to help but they were immediately overan within seconds."

"Well what's the plan now?" Vi asked as she spotted a transport hovercraft loading patients before rolling him towards it, "There! Get him on that thing!"

"We have to abandon the city and collaborate with the other nations on how to deal with this thing." Camille grunted as she helped the doctor's load Q's stretcher onto the transport, "If we had known about its appearance a few times beforehand then we could have easily fought it but we were caught off guard and our magical weapons aren't ready to repel it."

"Well that's it?!" Vi exclaimed in surprise, "We're just going to give up?!"

"I agree with her for once." Fiora said while looking at Camille in the eye, "Isn't this place your home? Your friends and family's as well? You can't just abandon it whenever something like this shows up!"

"Well what do you want to Laurent?" Camille asked with a raised eyebrow, "Because right now I am open to suggestions on how to beat a multiple story tall statue that has the combat capabilities of a season warrior that just wiped out a good part of our military and quite literally the only chance that we have of fighting back, Galio!"

"Well-"

"Help! Someone help!"

The group turned to their right to see a woman crouching in front of one of the burning wreckages of the hovercraft that fell on them earlier, screaming, "My son is under here! Someone please!"

"Come on!" Vi yelled as she led the way with the group and a few doctors followed her to the overturned hovercraft, "We gotta save him!"

"How did these things start flying anyway?!" Caitlyn grunted as she started lifting the vehicle with everyone present.

"Some idiots thought it would be be fun to light the fuel tanks of all the abandoned crafts around the camp." One of the doctors grunted with her as they managed to lift the burning wreckage to reveal an unconscious boy lying on a perfect outline of the car's door frame, who the doctor lifted out and towards a mobile medical station.

"Thank you." The mother said profusely before following the doctors with her son.

"We have a duty to this city Vi." Caitlyn said while shouldering her rifle, "So let's get to it."

"Well it's been a while since I punched an actual bad guy." Vi grinned while pounding her fists together, "Gauntlets or not, my punches are still gonna hurt."

"After this is all done, we can talk about our awkward situation." Fiora said while drawing the rapier from the beautiful sheath Q made for her, "Agreed?"

They all nodded before joining Camille and Orianna in organizing the evacuation of the camp.

 **At the edge of the city**

"Driver! What's taking so long!" Fred shouted while kicking the back of his seat, "We haven't been moving at all!"

"I'm sorry sir but there's been an accident up ahead and traffic started building up all the way into the city." The driver apologize in advance before opening the door to his side, "I'll go check on what's problem."

"Get to it!" Fred ordered as he leaned back on his leather seat. The sooner that he escaped the city with his father, the sooner that he can start up his empire again. Oh he can already taste the women, booze, and money already!

"Agh!" A voice cried out that sounded like his driver.

"Driver! What happened?!" Fred exclaimed before straightening himself and looked towards the front, "Driver?"

The driver fell back into the driver's seat but with a single bloody hole planted squarely between his forehead.

"Ahh! What the fuck?!" Fred exclaimed before a loud hiss alerted him of the side door opening, "Who dares to invade my privacy?!"

"We do."

A group of men dressed in ragged clothes with bandanas covering their faces and weapons in their hands. A logo of a sharp gear was slapped onto their arms, obviously signifying their affiliation of the Hex-Razors.

"Hex-Razors?!" Fred exclaimed before recognizing the insignia, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Well like you evacuating the city because of that giant monstrosity heading our way." The boss of the gang said as he appeared after his crew opened up a path for him, "Since then, our business has gone to absolute shit! We had to leave almost everything behind and a little birdie told us that you caused it!"

"What? That's a total lie!" Fred chuckled nervously as he saw the gang grow more in number, "You guys are business partners! No way that I would do anything bad to you guys!"

"Exactly. We're business partners." The boss said before raising his gun, "Business partners can always be replaced."

A single gunshot was heard, causing the entire section of the street to burst into more of an uproar than it already has.

 **Back at the camp**

"That's the last of them!" Caitlyn saluted one of the officers that started carting away a pair of thieves that tried to rob the supply tent, "Now get these two out of here!"

"Cupcake!"

Caitlyn turned at the sound of her name to see Vi and Fiora lifting rubble from a collapsed building.

"How did this thing collapse?!" Caitlyn asked as she help Fiora lift a particularly large piece before tossing it aside, "Did the earthquakes bring it down?"

"Not only that but apparently-" Fiora grunted as she started lifting another piece, "-that thing can chuck things all the way to the center of the city!"

"Less yapping more digging!" Vi groaned out as she threw another piece away before looking down the hole to see a pair of survivors, "I can see them!"

Fiora and Caitlyn rushed over to help Vi pull the survivors out and the last one was about to exit the hole before another voice yelled, "Look out!"

Caitlyn looked up to see a tree flying towards them with more following, roots and earth still clinging and flying wildly behind it.

"Take cover!" Caitlyn cried out as she ducked for cover as everyone did the same.

The impact of the trees onto the hard concrete floor sent splinters of wood everywhere, showering people from as far from the center with pieces of the tree.

Caitlyn managed to stand up and pluck a few splinters that were painfully embedded throughout her body. Thankfully she managed to duck in time before the impact to avoid more severe injuries. Hopefully, the rest were okay.

"She's hit! She's hit!"

She spoke too soon.

Caitlyn managed to make her way over to Vi and Fiora, who was kneeling over a girl around their age with a nasty piece of wood sticking out of her already bloody thigh.

"We need to get her to medical help." Fiora said while accepting a rag from one of the other survivors and tying a tourniquet onto her leg, "If we don't get this thing out soon she can lose the leg."

"No! Please!" The girl cried out while clutching her leg in pain, "It hurts!"

"There's one over there!" Another survivor shouted as he pointed behind them to see a transport starting to leave, "Hey! Wait for us!"

"Let's go." Vi nodded to Fiora, who returned the gesture before they both took one side and carried the girl towards the transport.

"There's more incoming!"

Caitlyn looked behind her to see a gigantic boulder instead of trees hurtling towards them with what seemed like only seconds before they hit.

"Cupcake!" Vi shouted with her hand extended out behind her but she was too far to reach her, "No!"

Caitlyn dropped her gun as it hung uselessly by her side as she realized that impact was imminent and impossible to dodge. She felt her body relax as she closed her eyes and imagined Q in front of her. Even though she never would be able to see him again, she was thankful for their time together and that she hoped to see him soon.

"Please." The Sheriff of Piltover choked out, "Let me see him one last time."

She only had to say please.

A loud crack forced her eyes open as she saw the boulder a few feet away from her but someone else in between them.

"Q."

" **Ki Form: Fist of Force."**

His body tensed as energy raced towards his fist and the rock broke outwards and into a million pieces as Q shattered it with a single punch. The debris falling down gave a rather dramatic background as he turned around to face her with that smile that she remembered so dearly.

"Yo." Q said with a raised hand, "You look well."

"Q-Q-Q!" Caitlyn sobbed as she ran towards him and fell into his arms, sobbing away the feeling of a near death experience, soaking his hospital gown into what could be used later as a wet rag.

" _Shh."_ He whispered into her ear while patting her on the head, _"Everything's going to be okay."_

"Q!"

"Babe!"

Q stood his ground as two more girls dropped in on him and almost made him fall if he didn't stick his feet to the ground with ki. He chuckled at their response before managing to wrap all three girls in a hug and stood still like that, despite the situation that they were in. He had missed them dearly and even though he was only unconscious for a few hours, Q was glad to be back.

"I'm assuming that you girls miss me?" Q chuckled before he felt three separate foots stomp on his toe response, replying through gritted teeth, "Gotcha. Very much missed."

He pulled away to see all of them rubbing away the tears before he helped them out with the sleeves of his hospital gown, "There you go. You know I don't like it when you girls cry."

"Then you shouldn't have gotten yourself almost killed idiot." Vi muttered but a grin betrayed her comment and she went in for another hug, "But I'm glad that you're back."

"Q." Fiora started while awkwardly messing with her rapier, "Before you blacked out after I-"

"Don't worry I'm fine." Q said while embracing Vi again, "It's not you killed or purposely tried to me or anything so it's okay."

"Not only that but you said that you wanted to b-break up." Fiora stuttered at the word before looking at him squarely in the eye, "Do you still want to be together again?"

Now he was immediately about to say yes but he saw the terrified and saddened gazes of Vi and Caitlyn fixated on him. If he said yes, they would be heartbroken and only Fiora would be happy. If he said no, either Caitlyn and Vi would end up hurt trying to fight over him.

Q sighed before opening his mouth and said, "Well I-"

"Buddy!"

A blur of fur slammed into him and to the ground as Q grumpily pulled an excited Wukong off of him.

"God damn it Wu!" Q exclaimed while smacking the monkey up on top of the head, "Will you stop it with these tackles?!"

"But bro i haven't seen you since you went to that fancy ball!" Wukong fake bawled into his arm before the hilt of a sword smacked the top of his head and he looked up to see his master, "Master Yi!"

"I was wondering why you sped off so suddenly." Master Yi smirked before offering a hand to Q, "Nice to see you again Q. It's a bit early to start playing hero again don't you think? Especially after that nasty break that Shen managed to save you from."

"I had a promise to keep Master Yi." Q said before turning to look at the three girls behind him, "And I intend to keep it."

The girls blushed and the rest of the gang showed up, looking worse for wear but still alive.

"Q!" Karma and Xiyu exclaimed as they both glomped him in a huge hug, their breasts pressed up on his back and chest, earning them a bright faced Q before he had to let go or run the risk of being burned alive from the glares that Caitlyn, Vi, and Fiora were giving him.

"Cub!"

"Little Brother!"

Udyr and the Ionian guards met him in such an impact that he swore that he heard his bones crack. Udyr noogied the hell out of his head with his knuckle as the guards wrapped him and the Spirit Walker in an awkward hug.

He barely managed to push them away before being pulled to the side by Shen, who conducted a quick medical examination before Zed noogied him on his head.

"Guys cut it out!" Q groaned as he pushed Zed's hand away and straightened himself up, "You all are acting like I was gone for an eternity or something."

"You might as well be." Camille nodded before patting him atop the head, "But I'm glad that you're okay."

"Well who else would you enjoy your tea time with then?" He joked before a certain nurse ninja caught his attention, causing him to turn to her direction, "Akali."

"Q." The Fist of Shadow nodded before slowly walking up to him and stood only a few feet away, "I have something to apologize for."

"What's done is done Akali." Q said with a hand raised to cut off any further attempts, "I've made peace with myself and you should as well."

Akali's expression suddenly beamed upwards before she tried to move in for a hug but reached out her hand instead for a handshake.

"Oh come on." Q laughed before pulling a surprised Akali for a hug, "Isn't this better than a handshake?"

Akali slowly nodded before pressing her tearing face into his hospital shirt, rubbing away the tears while more replaced them.

"I want what she's getting." Karma mused with Xiyu blushing next to her and three certain Champions burned holes into the back of Q's head.

"How lucky our Little Brother is!" Han cried fake anime tears along with the other guards.

"Well I hate to be killjoy," Ezreal said while pointing towards the mountains, "There's still a fucking Galio-sized statue heading right for us that not only defeated said Colossus but defeated our army as well!"

"He is right." Orianna beeped while showing them a holographic picture of Logia, "At its current rate of destruction and speed. It will reach the first building in approximately ten minutes."

"Which will then send it on a rampage searching for victims." Camille grimaced at the amount of damage that it could do, "Not only that but we haven't even finished evacuating the city!"

"Well we can't exactly fight that thing can we?" Jayce groaned while staying as far away as possible from the group glared, "You saw what it did to Galio and our military!"

"I might have a solution that could turn the tables into our favor." A very annoying but intelligent voice interrupted Jayces rant as the group turned to see Heimerdinger standing in the middle of the street, "Hello there. I hope you haven't forgotten about me."

"Professor!" Q exclaimed while rushing towards the yordle scientist after unhanding himself from Akali, who looked severely disappointed for a split second but resumed her usual cold posture instantly, "How've you been?! Any other students make as much as an impression other than me?"

"Hardly Mister Q." Heimerdinger snorted in amusement before tossing a thumb behind him, "But enough of that because I have the possible solution to our dilemma."

They looked behind Heimerdinger to see something out of a sci-fi movie. It looked like a cross between one of his Hex-tech turrets with what his ultimate is with the tesla like top situated at the top.

"What the hell is that?!" Q exclaimed as the group crowded around the weird machine.

"This is a energy converter that I constructed out of a few extra parts I had lying around." The yordle scientist said while tapping the helm of it, "It can convert electricity to pure energy that can be used to fight the incoming threat."

"Well where's the cannon?" Q asked as he looked around, "Or do you have something at least to fire it out of?"

"Sadly, no." Heimerdinger said while pulling out a clipboard and ran a finger down it, "I observed the fight between Galio and Logia from the clock tower and his attacks barely managed scratch the armor despite being vulnerable to magic damage. Nothing short of that will be able to damage it and my turrets aren't capable."

"Well that will be a problem." Master Yi muttered while rubbing his goatee, "We have the arrow but not the bow to fire it."

"Maybe we can-"

The whole group started to drop into a small brainstorming group as Q looked the machine up and down, getting an idea.

" **I know what you're thinking me but no."** Inner Q scowled at him from within his head, **"I can feel the pain from that last move you did. If you push your body any further then who knows what will happen."**

"Well there won't be any city for it to happen in if we don't." Q muttered under his breath as he looked behind him to see his friends and smiled, "If it means I have to die, so be it."

" **Well it's going to be hard."** Inner Q muttered with a worried expression, **"The amount of energy that would be coursing through your body would be insane and it would most likely burn your body before you even have a chance to control it."**

"Yes but right now we have to risk it otherwise Piltover will be destroyed." Q said quietly before turning to Heimerdinger and asked, "How much energy can that thing convert?"

"As much as it needs to." Heimerdinger said proudly.

"Great because I have an idea." Q said before pointing towards his chest, "Shoot as much of it that you can at me."

"Mister Q this is not the time for jokes." He said while looking him up and down, "You were just discharged from the hospital and you're already looking for trouble."

"Well trouble usually finds me." Q chuckled as he ducked to avoid a fiery piece of metal soar over his head, "Trust me on this Professor. I want to protect this city as much as you do so let me do my part."

Heimerdinger's eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds while looking between the machine and Q before sighing and started to press a few buttons on the console, "I do hope your calculations are right Q."

"Not calculations." Q said as he took off his hospital gown and put on the coat that he managed to sneak off of Vi, "Only my gut."

"Q?" Vi asked as she watched him put on his coat, "What are you-"

He cut her off with a deep kiss that sent an arc down her spine before numbing her legs and causing her to freeze.

"Caitlyn! Fiora!"

They both turned around and Caitlyn went absolutely red when he kissed her on the lips while Fiora embraced it by wrapping her arms around him.

As fast as he came, Fiora felt his touch disappear and looked behind her to see Q dash by Karma, Xiyu, and Akali, giving them a quick peck on the cheek, before appearing by Heimerdinger.

"Do it."

The yordle pressed the big red button and the lights around them flickered once before the machine hummed to life with power.

"Q what do you think you're doing?!"" Akali shouted, alerting everyone else to look at him.

"Commencing energy conversion." Heimerdinger said as he pressed it again, "Now."

"What the hell-"

 **ZAAAAAAPP**

Tendrils of lightning sparked dangerously around the coil at the top and hit the ground around them. It pulsed wildly while rushing to the ball at the top, which was so bright that the intensity was similar to the sun.

Q walked up to the machine, with each step feeling heavier than the last, and raised his hand.

"Q stop!"

He turned around to see all of his friends running towards him as if their life depended on it. Seeing as how he needed more time, he chanted,

" **Sacred Form: Seal of Boundaries."**

A glowing ring appeared out of the ground and wrapped around him and the machine, cutting off everyone else from him.

Vi ran headfirst into the glowing ring before bouncing off, flying a few feet back, as if there was an invisible wall blocking them.

"Cub bring down this seal!" Udyr roared as he slammed his shoulder against the invisible wall, "Cub!"

"It's no use." Shen said while placing a hand on the invisible wall, "I could've easily broken this barrier in a second but not with this one."

"Stand back!" Karma commanded as her body glowed with power, **"Lath Rian Oune Vi!"**

The turquoise jade fireball hit the wall before dispersing, burning the ground around the glowing circle but not even scratching it.

"Heimer!" Vi exclaimed while shaking the yordle scientist by the scruff of his neck, "What the hell is he doing?!"

"He's trying to transfer the converted energy into his own body." Heimerdinger said with his gigantic eyebrows furrowing before pushing Vi away, "I do believe he's trying to give himself a power boost."

"Wait a minute." Fiora's said before her eyes widened in realization, "He'll kill himself if he does that!"

"Q! Listen to me!" Caitlyn shouted as she continued to pound on the invisible wall, "You're not well! Your body isn't well! If you try to use any of your spells you might die!"

"I know! I know." Q said while turning around and looked at her straight in the eyes with a sad smile.

"What?" Caitlyn shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Q this is no time to play hero!" Camille said before charging up her leg and roundhouse kicked the wall, sending her leg back despite the damage that she should've been able to do to it, "I know that you think that you're invincible after that little stunt that you pulled by now's not the time!"

"She's right Q!" Vi said as she continued to punch the wall but to no avail, "We can always come back to Piltover and rebuild! There's no point in throwing away your life to save us!"

"Vi. I made a promise to myself." He sighed before walking towards the edge, "I promised to always protect you and everyone that I hold dear. I can't do that by running away now can I?"

"But I can't lose you again!" Vi cried out as she fell to her knees, giving up on trying to break her way through the wall, "I almost lost you too many times before. Please, please! Don't make me go through it again."

"She's right Q." Fiora said as she kneeled down and comforted the Enforcer surprisingly, "As much as I hate to admit it, it hurt Vi a lot to think that you were dead. Not only that but we all felt that pain in our hearts when you were gone. Do you really want to do this to us?"

"I really don't want to Fiora." Q admitted before kneeling down to one knee and looked at them, "But I have to do what is right."

"No you don't." Caitlyn whimpered as she fell down next to her partner and placed a hand onto the invisible, "You always put these burdens on yourself and never let us help you. Why?"

He smiled before placing his hand on hers, not physically being able to feel but imagined her touch and said, "Because I am your guardian. Not only yours but everyone elses. I made a promise to myself after Noona had died to not let anymore of my friends get hurt, whether it was because of me or them. No matter the odds, I will stand for them."

Q pulled away sadly as he turned to look at the tesla coil, brimming with so much raw power that it was hard for him to look at it.

"You ready me?" He asked himself while rubbing his hands, "No turning back after this."

" **Always."** Inner Q grinned as he cracked his knuckles and got ready to do his part.

Q took one step forward and placed his hand onto the glowing ball.

Words could not describe what was going on to his body at that point. The energy flowed from the converter though his hands and into his core. Burning pains appeared everywhere across his body as he felt his core being strained but he endured. He endured as the energy kept on flowing into him.

The lights around the city flickered on and off while entire sections completely blacked out. A continuous shockwave erupted from him and knocked everyone back a few feet from the sheer strength as they slowly got to their feet.

"What the hell?" Ezreal breathed out as he looked around to see the power going out, "Just how much power is he taking?"

"I am inside of the city's central power station and I can see the drain." Orianna said as she typed a few commands into her sphere, "Currently, a quarter of the city's power is lost already and a few parts have gone dark. Not only that but he's still taking more and more by the second!"

"Is he insane?!" Jayce said as he saw the barrier drop before raising his Mercury Cannon and aimed, "I'll stop-"

A cold steel blade was pressed against his neck as he turned around to see Shen with his steel sabre pressed up against his neck.

"Shen what are you-"

"My life duty is to uphold equilibrium." Shen said while edging his sabre closer, drawing a single drop of blood, "What you are about to do will disrupt it."

"Isn't he your student?!" Vi protested loudly as Caitlyn held her, "How can you let him go through something like that?!"

"It's because he is my student that I am not stopping him." Shen said while slowly removing his blades from Jayce, "I know that he will be fine, no matter what."

"I second that." Udyr groaned as he watched his former pupil in worry, "If he couldn't handle it, he would've died the moment his hand touched that orb."

"All we can do is hope." Karma said sadly while watching Q carefully, "Hope that Q has the will to live on."

 **In front of the group**

" **This is a lot harder than I thought!"** Inner Q groaned out as he did his best to convert all of the energy to something Q could use while keeping his body together, **"You better get ready me! Cause this is gonna be painful!"**

"Ready." He said while feeling his body at its limits, taking his hand off the orb, unleashing another shockwave across a meter radius.

The amount of energy that was flowing throughout his body was insane. He get like he could do anything, fight anyone, and be anybody! But at the same time. The pain was something that he never felt before and he almost blacked out from the strength but he stood his ground.

His entire body glowed a bright golden color as his eyes were pitch dark like last time but even they seemed to glow as well. Even his clothes couldn't block the energy from escaping his body as the ground around him cracked from the pressure.

Placing his hands into a prayer position, Q started focus his energy into one spell that was similar to the one he used at Fred's estate.

" **Sacred Form: Seal of Guardians!"**

A seal opened up below him and in the middle of it was a helmet in the place of where a symbol of the spell would be.

" **Let's do this!"**

Q nodded as he crouched down and used the energy to propel himself towards Logia with the seal following behind his feet, the spell taking into effect as his body started to transform.

"He can't be serious." Ezreal said as he took out a collapsible telescope and watched as Q continued to fly towards the giant, "He's actually going for it!"

"Well so am I!" Vi shouted as she bashed a cars window with a stray rock before hot wiring it in seconds.

"Vi think this over. " Jayce said as he placed a hand on her shoulders, "You shouldn't have to risk your life for that idiot! Just leave him and-"

A fist decked him across the face and sent him flying across the street. He looked up to see Vi's disgusted look before she drove away towards Logia.

"You are a scum of a man Jayce." Fiora said cooly before hopping into a hovercraft that Caitlyn managed to commandeer from a pedestrian, "I would rather risk dying than to stay here any longer with you."

"Well fuck you too then!" The Defender of Tomorrow shouted as he scrambled to his feet and looked at everyone's disgusted expression, "I'm just trying to help you but alright then! Screw this I'm outta here!"

The group watched Jayce walk towards the transports in satisfaction before looking back at Logia's direction in worry.

"Let us go." Shen said before disappearing from sight.

"Right." Zed nodded before doing the same with his shadows.

"Brother we are coming!" Han cried out as he and the rest of the guards broke out into a run towards Logia's direction.

"I would like to see this alright." Swain said before gliding towards Logia with his own guards present.

"Gates!"

"Come dearie." Camille said before picking up Orianna and rappelled away, "Lets go and get our front row seats!"

The only person that was left was Heimerdinger standing by his overloaded machine. He looked at the meter and was shocked that Q had absorbed about half of the city's power in such a short time.

"Well Mister Q." Heimerdinger smiled while looking at Logia's direction, "For once in my life, the gut has proven more powerful than logic."

 **At the edge of the city**

Fred panted heavily as he limped through the woods and into the deep within. Luckily for him, the gangsters couldn't hit a wall 2 feet away from them with that lousy aim of theirs.

He needed to get somewhere that he can access his funds before slowly rebuilding his empire from scratch.

He stepped on another thing but this particular one seemed to echo throughout the whole forest. The air felt a lot denser while chills made him shiver in his ruined suit.

A sudden noise made him turn quickly to see a flock of birds scatter into the air. Shaking his head at his stupidity, Fred continued to trek through the woods.

Another sound made him almost jump in his skin as he turned to see a bush rustle before settling. Dismissing as just the wind, Fred took another step with an annoyed expression.

A sudden twig snap caused him to yell in irritation before turning towards the noise and yell, "Stop that you-"

There was nothing in front of him as he continued to turn around to find the culprit. Soon, the sound of chains rattling and ghostly screams filled the air, causing the last remaining member of the Albert family hyperventilating and scared.

"Who's there?!" Fred shouted while pulling out his pistol and aimed it into the woods, "Show yourself!"

A maniacal laughter filled the air, causing Fred to fire a few rounds into the wounds out of fear.

"This ain't funny you bastard!" He sputtered while his eyes darted around the area rapidly, "Show yourself!"

"As you wish."

Fred turned around to see the living grim reaper stand before him, walking towards him slowly as if ready to pass judgement.

"Get away!" Fred shouted as he unloaded his last clip at the reaper like man, eventually hearing the clicking sound of an empty chamber.

"This can't be happening." Fred muttered as he dropped his useless gun, "This can't be happening!"

"Oh, yes! It's about to get much worse."

A scream echoed throughout the woods but when people arrived at the general area, the only thing that was there was the fancy gun that Fred had dropped.

 **At the other side of the border**

"Come on soldier!" The General shouted as he picked up one of his injured men and helped him to the last helicopter, "Move it!"

"General watch out!"

He turned around to see Logia standing above him with his massive sword raised and ready to strike down on them.

The General looked death in its eye as his men screamed in horror.

A bright glow suddenly illuminated the dark armor before a fist smashed into its circular chest and sent it back several miles and into the fields.

A glowing giant landed in front of them, towering just as high as Logia and fearsome looking. However, there was a sense of protection with this one that the other lacked. The newcomer slowly rose to its full height and the bystanders looked to it with a sense of awe.

It was dressed like an ancient Ionian warrior with a plated vest, runed pauldron, ample skirting, and underarm as its helmet allowed for the dark eyes to shine through.

"We're saved!"

"We're not out of the blue yet!" The General shouted while hopping into the compartment and was lifted upwards, "Get all of the troops out of here! We can't fight that thing so leave it to that thing!"

"Sir yes sir!" The pilot said before turning the helicopter towards the city as the General looked behind him and nodded at the statue. He didn't receive any response but he knew that it understood.

"Go get em big guy." The General smiled, "Go get em."

Q's avatar's head looked to the side to see a battered Galio lying on his back with several chunks from his torso, an entire arm, and a sizable hole in the middle of his chest where the energy crystal is, which also had some damage but not too badly.

" **There it is."** Inner Q grunted as he continued to hold Q's body together, **"You have give or take 5 minutes before your body fails out on you so make every second count!"**

Q imagined a spear beside his avatar and one quickly formed from the golden energy that made up his body as he stood calmly in the head.

"Gladly."

 **-X-**

 **A/N: There's that asshole off the list XD**

 **I figured death was too easy a way out for him so why not an eternity with Thresh?**

 **Well rank season just started and I already lost 5 out of the 6 placements that I played so fuck.**

 **This update too a bit longer than I expected but I eventually got it done so, yeah.**

 **I know that you guys may think that I'm bashing on Jayce a lot but it's all just in the story and I think the guy's pretty cool.**

 **Also pretty big announcement as well.**

 **After the Ashe x OC x Fiora ff, I will stop doing harems. Just because it does affect with the moral of the story and as you can see in the chapter that it's pretty hard for me to write as well as I can while trying to worry about so many characters and their emotions. I will do special requests on days that I feel like it but most likely I will turn it down.**

 **Other than that, thank you to everyone that has followed this story for so long and if you haven't already drop a follow, favorite, review, or PM/DM me for any kind of questions that you may have and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it's been an honor writing for y'all.**


	23. A Guardian's Retirement

**A/N: Welcome back everyone to the story that you guys love but I hate myself at the amount of cringey shit in here. XD**

 **Now what you guys have been waiting for the fight between 2 people Godzilla style!**

 **Before you guys read, reviews:**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Well that was short XD**

 **But enough of that, SMACKDOWN TIMEEEEEE!**

 **-X-**

Q roared as he and Logia met with their weapons in a clash of stone and golden energy raining down to the ground.

He looked at Logia's eyes to see a pair of dark, menacing stones as eyes and a permanent sour expression carved into the statue.

Logia slammed its head into his and sent him staggering back a few paces. As he shook his head in pain, Logia tried to run him through with his stone sword but Q countered with the side of his spear.

"What's with this thing?!" Q grunted as he held his ground, "Why is it so fast?! I thought this thing was asleep for hundreds of years!"

" **Maybe it has someone controlling it somewhere!"** Inner Q grunted while droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead, **"But we can't waste time finding it. Let kick it's ass!"**

"Trying to!" Q said while pushing Logia back and pulled his arms back, his avatar did the same as the several story tall spear was changed into a thrusting position and he pushed forward.

Logia brushed it to the side with his shield ramming his entire shoulder and into Q's chest, sending him back even farther before he stopped the move by digging the back of his heel in the ground and skidded to a stop.

The statue looked up at him as if surprised before Q gave him a taste of his own medicine by headbutting Logia and front kicked him so hard that he literally flew, crashed, and rolled across the field.

"Yeah I can do that too you ass!" Q shouted before twirling his spear a few times, sending gusts of wind everywhere, and charged at the downed statue with each step sounding like a small tremor.

Logia somehow managed to get back up to its feet and blocked Q's spear strike with his shield.

"Surprise!" Q grinned as concentrated more energy into the tip of his spear and chanted, **"Ki Form: Empowered Armament!"**

The blade of the already glowing spear brightened in intensity as the light could even be seen as far as within the city.

Q pushed forward and the blade of the spear pierced through the shield as if it was made of paper. He pushed downwards on the handle and the blade went through the stone shield before throwing a roundhouse kick to the head.

Logia raised its arm to block it before quickly backstepping, which stirred up a small cloud of dust from the action, and charged once more with its sword in it's left hand raised high.

Q tried to stab it through the center with his spear but Logia bashed it to the side again before bringing its sword downwards.

Q twirled around and delivered a slash at the statue's side before Logia sacrificed its own shield to block it. It crashed into stop before turning around to see its shield falling to the ground cut cleanly in half.

"There goes his shield." Q grinned before spinning his staff in his hands and feeling a slight pain in his shoulder, "This is way too easy. I must've overestimated it after it's fast reactions."

" **Perhaps."** Inner Q grimaced, **"Then it should be easier to kill him so get to it! This body of yours is a delicate thing so I rather not risk it anymore than I have to!"**

"You're right." Q said as he rubbed the slight pains in his shoulders before turning his sights back onto Logia, "I can feel it too so I'll end this quick."

 **At the edge of the city**

The General's helicopter set down at the edge of the city and he got out to watch the fight between the newcomer and Logia.

"General!"

He turned to see two hovercrafts set down and two of the famous police officers and a woman dressed in nothing jeans and a bra.

"Officer Caitlyn! Vi! And who are you?"

"I'm Fiora Laurent." Fiora introduced herself before shaking the General's hand, "Also known as the Grand Duelist, Champion for the Institute of War."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." The General nodded after shaking her hand, "But what the hell are you doing out here? Someone of your position should be evacuating with the rest of the city."

"She's with us General." Caitlyn excused before turning her sights onto the battle between Logia and Q, "But can you tell us the situation of the battle?"

"I know as much as you Officer." The General sighed before turning back onto the battle, "I was too busy evacuating my men and then that golden giant showed up out of nowhere and saved us."

"Is that seriously Q?" Vi questioned while squinting to get a better look, "He's so big! Did he manage to get that big from absorbing the city's power?"

"Wait. Do you mean Q? The fugitive?!" The General exclaimed while looking back at them, "I thought that he was still locked up at the maximum security prison?!"

"General now's not the time to worry about that." Caitlyn said while watching the fight, "But just know that he's on our side now."

"Well alright then." The General said with a worried expression plastered onto his face, "But I expect some questions to be answered after this is all over."

"Don't worry General." Vi assured while looking at the fight between Logia and Q, "Judging from how the fight's coming along, it shouldn't be too long before Q wins."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Fiora said as she bit her lip, "This is too easy. Even for Q."

"Oh lighten up princess." Vi huffed at her new nickname for Fiora, "If anyone can handle it, it's Q."

 **In the fight**

Q gritted his teeth as he was stabbed in the side of his avatar by Logia's stone sword while trying to take off it's head with a slash of his spear.

"Haaaaaa!" He yelled before trying to kick Logia back but the statue anticipated this and backed up quickly to a distance.

" **Watch it Q!"** Inner Q said as he too felt the pain from the sword, **"In order for you to even fight the way you are, all the damage that the statue takes you take as well!"**

"I know that!" Q groaned out as he used the end of his spear to support himself, "But is it just me or is this thing getting a bit harder to fight?"

"That's because your body is starting to break apart you idiot!" Inner Q shouted at him, **"I told you that your body's didn't have more than a couple of minutes while trying to hold this damn form!"**

"Well I better hurry up then!" Q grunted as he threw his spear like a javelin at Logia.

The statue ducked and watched it sail past his head harmlessly before turning around to see Q's avatar running at him with flaming sabre in each hand.

"I got you now!" Q exclaimed while slashing an X pattern at Logia, sending a flaming X right at it with his blades back to normal before attacking simultaneously with the flame projectile.

Logia ran at him headon and the flaming X simply passed over him and clashed with his blades once more.

"Stubborn aren't you?" He said before dropping down and let it's momentum carry it forward. Q rolled onto his back before pushing his lep upwards, launching the giant behind him and into a bed of trees.

Q quickly got back up and adjusted his head sideways to avoid the top part of a tree from slamming into him before slashing another one in half with ease with his sabre.

Logia stood up in the midst of a forest, holding up a tree in one hand with a boulder in the other. It started chucking everything that it could at Q and he either ducked or sliced them apart with his blades in an instant while advancing.

Finally giving up and after chucking the last boulder, Logia started barreling towards him with its sword raised, ready for another stab at Q.

Q threw his left saber at Logia before charging at it, keeping up with the flying sword surprisingly well before dropping down to his knees as Logia smacked the sword away and he slashed across it's midriff, barely ly scratching the massive stone on it's chest.

" **I KILL YOU!"** Logia finally spoke for the second time before kicking Q away and managed to get some distance in between them.

"So you can talk." Q said while pushing himself up and dusting off the trees and bits of rocks on his shoulders, "Not gonna do you much in the long run."

" **Me Bertik, the Savage, want your head!"**

"Sorry buddy." Q said while forming a dagger in his left hand and held it upside down, pointing at Bertik while his sabre rested on his forearm aimed at the statue as well, "But I'm spoken for."

" **ARGGHHHHH!"** Bertik cried out as he ran towards Q with his sword raised high and his stone arm protecting the stone on his stomach.

"Come and get it!" Q shouted as he did the same and the two met in a frenzy of sword slashes and attacks.

Bertik's attacks derives perfectly from his nickname, the Savage. Going for any kind of reckless openings that would leave him just as wounded as Q, resorting to more cannibalistic methods by trying to bite him in the shoulder, and underhand tactics like sweeping sand into his eyes, targeting his crotch area, and blindly attacking.

Q blocked another strike aimed at his head before pushing Bertik back and even further with a well-placed side kick.

" **Ki Form:"** He chanted as he held out his fist, **"Daggers of Enlightenment!"**

The daggers in question formed in between his fingers before he tossed them at the statue while prepping another spell as the explosion rocked Bertik.

" **Earth Form: Stone Bullet!"**

Three massive boulders erupted and formed above the ground up to his avatar's waist before he sent two of them hurtling towards Bertik with the third following shortly after.

Bertik's body was knocked backwards from the first one but he anticipated the second and swatted it to the side with the side of his arm. He caught the third with his entire body, his arms barely fit around the projectile but he lifted it.

A fist erupted through the stone ball and into Bertik's chest as Q punched his way through the dense substance.

Q wasn't done there as he willed for his weapons to disappear and made a giant tube from his energy before pointing the open end at Bertik.

" **Ki Form:"** Q shouted as the glowing open end at Bertik, **"Energy Cannon!"**

The glow intensified greatly before a stream of concentrated energy erupted from the end and burned the statue with enough power to melt through a city. The resulting attack rocked the earth around Bertik before a thick smoke cover blocked off his view.

"Did we get it?" Q asked himself while making the smoking barrel disappear.

A few seconds later, he heard nothing and his hands slowly went to his sides before a battered statue launched through the smoke cloud and tackled him to the ground.

" **There goes your answer!"** Inner Q groaned as the strain of the body was getting to him.

"No shit!" Q retorted before flipping up backwards and slowed himself with his fingers dug into the ground, "I don't know about you but I'm ready to finish this guy!"

Q blocked another reckless swing before chanting with one hand on the ground, **"Earth Form: Bedrock Shackles!"**

The field around Bertik shook violently as he started sinking into the ground, roots and actual tendrils of rock wrapped his legs, holding the statue in place.

Q clapped his hands once and raised both of them above his head as if praising the sun, which his avatar copied his movements in sync.

" **Fire Form: Grand Destruction!"**

He formed a massive fireball above his head that spanned the entire arm length of his avatar shined as bright as the sun itself.

"Take this!" Q yelled as he dropped it onto the trapped Bertik and the fireball completely engulfed it.

The spell continued to burn the statue as he stepped back and covered his eyes as the fireball imploded. A fiery explosion rocked the field as the explosion took over and blew everything back.

 **At the edge**

"Take cover!"

Everyone got behind a hovercraft as the shockwave washed over them and the empty helicopter crashed into an empty building and exploded, sending debris everywhere.

It was about a minute as the cloud of smoke cleared up and everything settled down before poking their heads above their cover.

"Did he get it?" Caitlyn asked while trying to zoom in with her scope.

"There's too much smoke for us to see." Fiora said as she squinted at the general direction of where Logia had last been, "Wait, I think it's starting to clear up."

 **Back on the field**

Q lowered his hand and looked at the place where Bertik stood before sighing and fell to his knees.

"Thank god." He sighed before preparing to undo the spell.

" **Don't do that you idiot!"** Inner Q said while showing him a ki sensitive view of in front of him, **"He's still alive!"**

Q saw a big mass of energy start bolting towards him and put his arms up to block but Bertik tackled him with all of his might, making him cough up a little bit of blood and sending the two crashing with such force that the cloud of smoke cleared away.

 **On the edge**

"Whoa!" Vi said as she could covered her face with her arms to block the shockwaves before looking to see what had happened, "It's still alive!"

"What?! It can't be!" Caitlyn exclaimed before looking into her scope, "No way!"

"What's going on?!"

Everyone jumped as they turned to see Shen and Zed appear out of nowhere.

"Q's fighting Logia and he's losing!" Vi said while pointing behind her, "He literally dropped a bomb onto it but it looks fine!"

"Logia is not a normal statue." Swain said as he appeared by them and the rest of the group appeared as well, "He is more like Galio than we thought. The material that made up the Colossus was also built onto him as well. So not only is he impervious to physical attacks but magic as well."

"How is he supposed to fight that?!" Karma exclaimed, "He shouldn't be able to keep that form up with his condition!"

"Cub!" Udyr shouted through his cupped hands, "Just give it up! Your body can't take it anymore!"

"He can not hear us." Zed said with his arms crossed, "He's too far away to hear us."

"Well what can we do now?" Xiyu asked while holding the handle of her blade tightly, "I can-"

"If the Pilovian army can barely scratch it with its weapons what makes you think that your sword can do anything?" Ezreal said as he zoomed in on Logia, "If what Swain said was true then we have no chance."

"He is right." Shen said while drawing out his spirit blade and embedded it in the ground in front of him and rested his hands on it, "Only thing that we can do now is wait for Q to finish his job."

"What is this job exactly then?" Camille asked as she stepped up before turning to look at the Eye of Twilight, "He has no ties to this city but why is he risking his life for it!"

"As wise as you are old, you are quite blind to the obvious." Shen said while keeping his gaze onto the battle, "He is fulfilling his role as this city's guardian. He received and lost his first girlfriend here, and found more as well. That's his reason to protect. That's the reason why he's risking his very life to protect us. Because of love."

"Q." Caitlyn breathed out as she gripped Vi's hand along with Fiora's as well, much to the Duelist's surprise, "We're with you all the way."

All three of them nodded and the whole group started to cheer him on.

 **On the field**

Q roared as he tossed the bloodthirsty Bertik by the waist to the side before dropping to his knees and hand.

"God damn it." He grunted as his body pained all over, the cuts widening and bleeding, "I'm running out of time."

" **Damn right you are."** Inner Q scoffed, **"You only have a few minutes before your entire body shuts down and you lose the form."**

"But is it me or is that thing healing for everything that we do to it?" Q said while pointing at its torso, "Didn't I land a nasty cut on its stomach earlier?"

Inner Q looked through his eyes and saw that the cut that was once there had disappeared completely.

" **That damn thing is stealing your energy to repair itself idiot."** Inner Q grimaced at the sight, **"In our current situation, there's no way that we can fight that thing head-on."**

"Well how do we fight it then?" Q grunted as he stood back up and saw Bertik do the same, "Do we blast it with as much we can from a distance?"

" **Would waste too much energy."** Inner Q said while rubbing his chin worriedly, **"We need something that can wipe him out completely. Something like a bomb that can vaporize before he can even absorb our energy to heal himself."**

"Wait a minute." Q said as he listed off his spells in his mind and finally found one before putting two and two together, "Maybe-"

" **No."**

"Hey you said we needed something to kill it."

" **I said kill it."** Inner Q said while making excited motions with his hands, **"Not obliterate everything within a thousand mile radius!"**

"I know the blast radius gets bigger with the mass but what other choice do we have?" Q asked while looking towards Bertik, who was already getting back up, "You said it yourself. If we want to beat this thing, it has to be fast."

" **Well how are we supposed to contain the blast then?"** Inner Q asked while looking around, **"I don't think we can conjure up a shield strong enough to even contain the blast in the condition we're in, much less protect ourselves."**

The chef looked around before his eyes zoomed in on Galio and as if someone had lit a candle inside his brain, Q got an idea.

"I got an idea." He grimaced before running towards Galio and casted at Bertik, who started bolting towards him again, **"Water Form: Frostbite!"**

A blue ray blasted out from his hands and froze Bertik into a massive icicle, his sword raised and frozen in place.

"That should stall him for a little bit." Q grunted as he landed in front of the unconscious Enchanted Galio, "Now how do I wake this guy up?"

" **Transfer some of your raw energy through his core."** Inner Q said while looking at the giant pointed crystal on Galio's chest, **"Make that a lot because he's probably out of juice from his last fight and he needs the energy for the shield."**

Q charged up his right hand with raw ki before placing it on Galio's chest and focused it into the Colossus chest.

The golden energy rushed into Galio and Q's avatar stepped back as Galio's crystal parts started to shine once more and his body moved.

"Woah there!" Galio's groaned as he opened his eyes and met someone that was as big as him, "Well who might you be?"

"The name's just Q Galio." He said while lending a hand to the Colossus and lifted the giant anti-magic giant up, "Just Q."

"Well Q, you're looking awfully good for a statue." Galio grinned as much as he could with no mouth while looking him up and down, "Who's your sculpture?"

"It doesn't matter right now Galio but I need your help." Q said while pointing towards Bertik, who was already breaking his way out of the ice prison that he had sentenced him to, "You see him?"

"I do! That's the bloke who gave me a good beating earlier!" Galio exclaimed while flexing his stone muscles, "Well I'm pumped and ready for round two already!"

"Galio you can't!" Q said while placing a hand onto the statue's shoulder, "I have a plan that will protect the city."

"But I can do just that myself!" He protested while trying to shake Q off, "Just gimme a few minutes with that guy and I'll be done in no time!"

"Yeah you'll be done because you will die!" Q said while pointing to Galio's missing chunks of stones, "Do you really think that you can fight him in your condition?!"

"But what are we supposed to do my friend?" Galio asked while turning towards him, "If you can't fight him and I can't, how are we supposed to save the city?"

"Here's how." Q quickly explained his plan to Galio before handing him several gifts and a letter carved into steel that he would deliver after everything is over.

"Alright my friend Q but I need at least a few minutes to convert the spell." Galio said after tucking away the gifts and concentrated, "Buy me some time!"

"Got it."

Q stood his ground in front of Galio with his left fist forward and right drawn back to his chest, ready to defend the key person to his plan at all costs.

But Bertik wasn't aiming for them.

He was aiming for the group of humans gathered near the edge of the city as he broke past Q and barreled towards them.

"What the-"

" **He spotted Shen and the others!"** Inner Q shouted, **"You gotta stop him!"**

"What?!" Q exclaimed as he sensed the familiar presences, "There's no way that I can make it there in time!"

" **Well you better think of something cause he's onto them!"**

Q breathed in and out as he did the same move that had almost killed him not even a few hours ago.

" **Ki Form: Armor of Life!"**

 **At the edge of the city**

"It's heading straight for us!"

"Run for it!"

The whole group started hopping into the hovercraft and turned towards the city but the only ones that didn't were Vi, Caitlyn' and Fiora.

"Girls get in!" Ezreal exclaimed from the driver's seat, "There's enough room for everyone so come on!"

"Q made us a promise." Vi said while standing her ground against the rampaging statue heading right for her, "I'm sure that he will keep it."

"Agreed." Caitlyn said while standing up with her partner and hooked her arm with hers, "If there's anything that I know about Q, is that he always keeps his promise."

"No matter what." Fiora added while being the last girl to link her arms with the other two, being the center of the trio, "I will wait for him. To my last breath."

Logia was closing in on them each second and Shen got out of the hovercraft and tried to make his way to the girls but even he couldn't save them at this point.

"Girls no!"

"Officers!"

"Caitlyn!"

"Protect us Q." All three of them said weirdly in unison with their eyes clenched tightly, "Keep your promise."

"Caitlyn!"

"Fiora!"

"Vi!"

 **BOOM**

The trio didn't open their eyes at first but when they did, they were in luck.

Q's avatar towered over them with the bottom of his foot on even a few feet from them. They could've sworn that he was on the other side of the field just a second ago and not only that but he looked much more different.

Parts of his golden armor was overshadowed by a pitch black one, resembling much like a wolf's. His shoes were replaced with paws, skirting with a wolf's pelt, pauldron etched with a wolf's head pointing outwards as if it was ready to jump out of the armor in a second, the vest replaced with what seemed like wolf's fur flowing in the wind, his arm guards and gauntlets extended into claws, and his helmet shaped into a wolf.

"He kept his promise." Vi cried tearfully as the other girls nodded with her, "He actually did."

Q kept his glowing eyes, one bright gold and the other pure black, trained onto Bertik's blood red ones before snarling with his grown canines viciously, "You will not touch them!"

" **Kill!"**

Q's eyes starting glowing rapidly as his muscles got into action and he pushed Bertik back with raw strength. Bertik tried to push forward but he couldn't.

" **D** O **N** 'T **Y** O **U** **D** A **R** E **T** O **U** C **H T** H **E** M!" Q roared before pouncing onto Bertik with his glowing claws and went absolutely apeshit.

He ripped off parts of stone and and bits of the big red stone at the center of it's chest. Never before had he felt this magnitude of ferocity. It's like a wide animal had entered his own body and fought in it. As Bertik stole his energy and healed himself, Q kept on breaking it down to the point where the two were at a complete standstill.

Q managed to force the bloodthirsty statue far enough from the city where the shockwave from the resulting blast wouldn't affect them as much. He just hoped that Galio's shield was strong enough to block such a powerful magical explosion.

Bertik raised his sword one more time and brought it down on his head, hoping to cleave the avatar's and his body in one go.

Q caught the blade in between his palms and broke it in half before grabbing Bertik in a giant bearhug and pushed him back into the middle of the field.

"Q my friend!" Galio yelled out as he stopped next to him, "The spell is ready. When do you want me to-"

"Do it now Galio!" Q shouted as he kept his grip onto Bertik, "Do it now!"

"Right you are!" Galio grinned before opening up his hands around Q and Bertik, **"Shield of Durand!"**

 **On the edge**

"What is he doing?" Karma asked while squinting onto the three giants beings huddle up close, "Why is he-"

"I am sensing a large amount of energy building up." Udyr frowned with his arms crossed, "He might be going for the finishing move."

"I have a bad feeling girls." Fiora said while placing a hand on her heart, "A really bad feeling."

"I'm just hoping that he'll be alright."

 **On the field**

As Galio surrounded him with his spell, Q did the best he could to keep his avatar intact as Bertik was continuously biting and stealing his energy. He could see the damage that he had delt earlier already disappearing but in a few seconds, that would be the least of Bertik's concerns.

" **You got literally one minute on this form Q!"** Inner Q said as the interior started to shake wildly, **"Your body's the same way as well so hurry it up!"**

He was right. Q could already feel the parts of his body going numb and the blood running down from the broken stitches. His already dirtied uniform started to dye itself a horrible red color and his form started to slouch as his body slowly started to break apart from the strain.

"Working on it." Q said quietly as he looked at Bertik in the eyes while forming a seal on his chest, "Any last words Bertik?"

" **DIE!"**

"You and me both." Q said as he looked back at the city but more specifically at the group of people situated at the border, "You and me both."

"The spells all done mate!" Galio yelled from behind the shield with his posture held tight, "Shields at a 100 percent! Do what you gotta do my fellow statue friend!"

Q nodded before his avatar's hands detached themselves from the wrists and the right arm connected with the left, completely trapping the statue in a ring of ki.

He willed his hands to rise above the the two and a seal formed on each of the palms, centered by a single symbol in the middle as it started to turn rapidly.

"I'm sorry that I'm not able to make it back alive." Q coughed out with a stream of blood flowing down the corner of his lips, "But I did keep my promise of keeping you all safe."

" **KILL!"** Bertik continued to chant while struggling against his bonds as the floating hands holding the seals above him started to spin fast and faster, the symbol in the middle looking as if it would pop out into reality in any second.

"There was so much that I wanted to do, so much I wanted to say," Q choked out with tears joining his blood on his coat, "So much that I wanted to love."

" **DIE!"**

" **If it makes you feel any better."** Inner Q said as his mind started to fall apart, **"Know that we're going to a better place and you died with no regrets."**

"Indeed I did." Q smiled as he focused for his hands to collide with each other, casting, **"Sacred Form: Seal of Obliteration!"**

The seals burned with power as they collided with Bertik on his chest.

"I'll see you soon Noona." Q said with one last smile as the whole world exploded in front of him.

The last thing that he saw was a bright light and a force pulling him backwards.

 **On the edge of Piltover**

Shen saw a light from within the shield that Galio put up before his senses warned him all over that something bad was going to happen.

"Everyone get behind me!" The Elder Kinkou ninja ordered as everyone gathered in tight group just time for a massive shockwave to wash over them, this one was several times more intense than the one emitted by the one created by Q's fire bomb attack.

Galio's stone body shook and cracked but he did his best to keep the shield up regardless. The shield itself was a modified version of his **Shield of Durand** spell but in this case it was different. He made it to were it would not only block the magical energy from inside but made it stronger with how much energy he put into it. Thankfully he had gotten quite a boost from that fellow Q so it should be powerful enough to block it.

However, it blocked the explosion but not the shockwave that resulted from it.

Piltover experienced what could be known as the literal biggest shock of their lives shook their entire world. No building was safe from the blast as hundreds of thousands of windows broke, hovercrafts and everything that was pinned to the ground was blown away, pipes spouted water from being over pressurized by the shockwave.

It was several minutes before the resulting shockwave of a few atomic bombs **(A/N: For you perfectionist that wants to imagine that in your mind.)** finally disappeared and the city's rocking buildings returned to a standstill.

The group at the edge of the city stood unharmed as the combined efforts of Shen, Udyr, Master Yi, and Karma covering them with a strong makeshift shield that managed to survive the shockwave.

"Is everyone okay?!" Shen asked as he brought down the shield along with the other Champions.

"Okay yes." Swain said while brushing the dust that was falling from the nearby buildings, "However, enlightened by the sight of such a destructive force unleashed onto the city."

"I'll have to agree with this Noxian on this one." Ezreal said while looking out onto the field, "What the hell did Q pull that caused an explosion that big?"

"Q!"

Everyone turned to see Vi, Caitlyn, and Fiora running towards Galio, parkouring over overturned trees, rocks, and even hovercrafts as if they were nothing.

"Perhaps our questions will be answered if we join those three." Master Yi smirked before following with the rest of the group on his tail.

 **In the field**

The trio of girls arrived in front of the giant battered Colossus to see a gigantic hole in front of him and nothing more.

"Q? Q!" Vi called out while looking around, "Q!"

"Oh! Terribly sorry." Galio rumbled as he knelt down as much as he could, making use of the crater so that his face could face them, "Are you perhaps friends of my statue friend Q Fiora and Officer Vi and Caitlyn?"

"Yes but where is he?" Caitlyn asked as the rest of the group managed to catch up and stand in front of the Colossus.

"Er, how do I say this?" Galio hummed before suddenly taking something from inside of his chest and brought his gigantic hand down to ground level, "Oh before I forget! He wanted for me to give this to you all right before he got into a fistfight with that rude one."

Shen easily hopped onto the hand and picked up the first thing on the pile, which was the letter that Q had written on a steel tablet.

"Dear friends," He started while turning to face the group and read from the tablet, "To Talon: A new blade set that doesn't reflect light as easily and get you killed or spotted by yours truly."

Shen tossed the assassin several blades at once, which he caught expertly, that were an almost exact copy of his own and even lighter.

"To Swain:" Shen continued in his monologue voice as usual before tossing to the Master Tactician, "A new cane made completely out of stainless steel complete with a ravens handle for personal reasons."

Swain caught his out of midair with his free hand and admired the craftsmanship of the head, if he was a lot younger and stupider, he would've thought that the bird would have ate his hand alive at any given moment.

"To Wukong." Shen passed the gift to the actual monkey of the group, "A newly crafted and unbreakable staff in place for the one I broke when we were kids."

The Monkey King caught his in two hands while swinging it around a few times, surprised that the weight and feel of it was exactly like his own.

"To Kokoru and other Noxian guards:" Shen said while tossing them one by one at the group, "Several broad swords, axes, and maces for any kind of brutal tactics that you are known for. P.S if you hurt her, I will personally come for you in your dreams."

The Ionian Noxian guard gulped before deftly catching the weapons and the rest of his colleagues excitedly grab their own.

"To Camille, Orianna, and Heimerdinger:" Shen said before tossing them their gifts as well, "A single tea cup for the old lady, a miniature statue of me for the half-lady, and a face mask for the old scientist.

A uniquely engraved steel tea cup and saucer was caught easily by Camille with a snake encircling and it's head becoming the handle, a golden figure of him in his Guardian form with a spear and sword landed gracefully into the Lady's of Clockwork's hands, and Camille caught a simple welding mask with the name "DONGER" etched at the top.

"To Ezreal:" Shen said while tossing the surprised explorer a gift as well, "A stainless steel belt buckle for your pants because god knows how many fanboys and girls are after you."

"How did he know?!" Ezreal exclaimed while picking up the buckle in front of his feet.

"To my brothers and sisters in the Ionian guard." Shen said while tossing out the gifts one-by-one, "A pair of dual sabers for Elder Sister Xiyu for training, a stainless steel knife for Han for things, a pair of shin guards for Jinse for those nasty kicks seeing as how tall he is, a new sabre for Yuzu for things, and a mirror for lock-pick for Efki for when he wants to break into a liquor store."

"What?" Efki asked while catching his gift with a single hand as the rest of his colleagues caught theirs in confusion, "I barely even know the guy but he already knows my weekends?"

"To Sensei Karma, Master Yi, Udyr, Zed, and myself." Shen mumbled out the last part before tossing everyone their respective gifts, "A new hair clip, short sword, a shoulder guard, shurikens, and a saber for me."

Shen lifted out a sabre from the considerably smaller pile and tears almost broke through the surface of his eyes but he willed it to stop. The sabre was an exact copy of the one that he had on his back right now but it had a much deeper meaning that the latter.

"To Akali." Shen breathed out before tossing it to his fellow colleague, "A knife to help her continue the restaurant for years to come."

The female ninja looked as if she was about to cry when she caught and held the knife deep within her bosoms.

"Finally, to my loves." Shen said before tossing Vi, Caitlyn, and Fiora their respective gifts without even having to ask, "What I wanted to give to you in person but could not."

Vi snatched a pair of sparkling crystal knuckles that fit into her hand perfectly and the initials "V" and "I" on each one. Caitlyn a pair of round gold slip on bracelets that had a number of symbols on one while the other read "Life is just another target". Finally, Fiora got a mini-tablet with a rose vine embroidering it and two roses intercrossing at the top with the slate showing a descriptive drawing of her and Q.

"Okay Galio." Vi laughed nervously before looking up at the Colossus, "Enough with the jokes big guy. Where's Q at? Is he hiding in that big body of yours? Maybe in one of these trees?"

"Umm sorry Vi." Galio said while scratching his big head, "But I'm afraid that he's not around here. He really isn't."

The mood of the group suddenly darkened as Xiyu and Akali fell to their knees, crying as if there was no tomorrow. The men shed tears but stayed strong for their own pride at their fallen friend.

"What do you mean?"Vi asked as she desperately tried to jump into the crater but Caitlyn and Fiora held her back, "No! Let me go! He's down there somewhere I swear!"

"Vi! Don't you understand?!" Fiora said with tears in her eyes, "Q's dead! Galio's saying he's dead Vi!"

"He can't be! He promised!" Vi wailed as she finally fell to her knees, "He promised that he would come back!"

"No he did not." Shen said as he appeared by the trio overlooking the crater, "He promised to protect you, no matter what. Even at the cost of his own life."

"Young one."

"Q!"

Vi's cry and constant sobbing continued to carry throughout the destroyed field. As the animals came out of their dens, humans returned to their homes, and everything else became normal again, the burial ground of Q became ladened with tears of sadness and cries of mourning.

The group continued to mourn the loss of a lover, friend, and guardian.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: Well, that's that. I'll leave you guys to simmer on this.**

 **Also to clarify, Bertik and Logia are the same person but it's just different depending on the person's POV for those confused.**

 **Everything will be answered at the end.**

 **Don't forget to drop a review, favorite, follow, or send me a PM/DM if you haven't already and thank you for taking your time to read this story.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a nice song and it's been an honor writing for you all.**


	24. Epilogue AKA Ending

**SURPRISE FUCKERS!**

 **YOU GUYS THOUGHT THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS THE END?!**

 **NO SIR REE HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Anyway what's up guys? XD**

 **As for me, I'm swamped with so many assignments and projects that I don't know which or where to fucking start.**

 **So before you guys start reading, we have, reviews:**

 **Clownondloose: Speak of the devil my friend.**

 **Weissmann: See, I do despise cheesy endings, but I love them as well. As for that second part, I probably won't due to the fact that I have to write an entire plot line on that specific new guy soooo yeahhhhh. As for the cringeworthy, hell yea XD**

 **Here we go folks.**

 **-X-**

 **A week after the incident**

A large group of more than hundreds of people gathered in front of Ionia's gate, filling the sidewalks and streets so much that the police department had to block off the intersecting streets to the store with cloudy skies adding more the obvious mood.

A week after the incident with Logia/Bertik, the city of progress got back onto their feet pretty quickly. Using advanced technology to rebuild the buildings and to treat the wounded, the city was back on its feet within days of the event. The Summoner's from the Institute of War came a few hours after and removed everything potentially dangerous that was in Fred's estate and in the museums as well, much to a certain Explorers dismay. The men that died in the Piltovian army's attempt had a short ceremony honoring their services while Q's was held today.

In the very front of the shop, was Shen, Akali, Zed, Udyr, Karma, the Ionian Guards, X, Swain, Talon, the Noxian Guards, Camille, Pantheon, Leona, Heimerdinger, Orianna, Ezreal, the General, several soldiers and police officers, Lieutenant Hardy with his wife and daughter Daphne, Jayce was also there but out of respect for Q did basically did single handedly save the city, Academy Darius, Ekko, Vladimir, and Ahri, all of the other Champions that were at the wedding hall during Fred and Vi's fake wedding reception.

In front of the mysteriously object covered in a tarp, was Fiora, Caitlyn, and Vi dressed in an all black version of their regular outfits, with Police Chief Tom Davis at the very front that faced the crowd, holding a microphone.

"Attention people of Piltover!" Tom's voice rang throughout the street as the casual conversations quieted down to hush whispers until it was so quiet that you could hear a pin dropping a mile away, "I thank everyone for being here today so we can talk and honor our fallen hero."

Heads began to nod around the crowded street in agreement.

"7 days ago, our city was hit by an earthquake that had rocked a part of our city in a way that hasn't been seen in several generations." Tom said while pointing towards collapsed estate' general direction, "What had followed after a few hours was something that none of us could've ever expected."

He stopped to wait for any small conversations to settle down before continuing.

"It was a monster so powerful that our military, equipped with some of the best weapons known to history, could not defeat it." Tom spoke while nodding at the soldiers, "They had no chance even when the Champion Galio came and assisted them. When all hope was lost, a man named Q stepped forward."

That immediately sparked an uproar in the crowd as several started to argue that Q was a criminal and monster that they had seen at the stadium.

"You're lying! Our army was strong enough to take that thing down!"

"They're just protecting his name and what for? The man's a criminal!"

"I was there when it happened too!" A man claimed while forcing his way to the front, "I saw the military do all of the work while that man just happened to be there. Sounds awfully convenient don't you think?"

This sparked even more of an uproar in the crowd as people started fighting amongst one another for who was right. Police officers stationed around the streets started to break apart the crowd but it was a work in progress as the civilians outnumbered them greatly.

"Yeah!" The man started to raise his hands up, inciting a chant, "Fake he-ro! Fake he-ro! Fake He-r-"

Before Shen, Akali, or even Zed could stop him, the man was immediately out cold by someone that someone that no one would've expected to throw the first punch.

"Cupcake?" Vi asked in surprise while pointing at her partner, "Did you just-"

"Knock out a civilian with thousands of cameras nearby and probably violated a few laws while I was at it?" Caitlyn breathed out in a single breath while handcuffing the man and handed him to another officer near her, "I couldn't just let him call Q a fake hero could I?"

Everyone smiled as she took the mike from Tom and shot a few rounds into the air, silencing everyone in the halls.

"I know you guys know who I am and I will make this announcement very short!" Caitlyn said calmly but clearly for the street, "Q is not a fake hero! In fact, he is not a hero at all!"

Cheers of applause sounded from the part of the crowd that didn't like him at all as the other part booed in protest.

"He was neither a fake or real hero." Caitlyn said while looking over the crowd, "He was my Guardian."

The crowd went silent for a little bit as the people tried to comprehend what she had said.

"You see, when I made my first arrest, I made a commitment to stay true and to protect this city and all that it stands for. Whenever Logia emerged out of the mountain, I was completely powerless. I knew that I alone nor the other Champions could fight against it in the state of confusion that we were in." Caitlyn said as she looked behind her at her fellow Champions, "We all came together and decided that it was better to evacuate the city. However, there was one person that stepped up to the challenge of taking on such a giant by himself, Q."

"Officer Caitlyn!" A man dressed in a suit while holding up a microphone with a cameraman right behind him, "Are you saying that one man fought against something that a city full of Champions, our military, and our technology could not beat?"

"That is correct." Caitlyn nodded while gesturing towards the General behind her, "I'm sure that the General could tell you all about it."

"Miss Caitlyn!" Another reporter shoved her way to the front and asked, "You were there when the the supposed hero Q fought this Logia, correct?"

"Right and its guardian for me."

"What did it feel like to see the two fight?" The female reporter asked with her hand clutching her notepad with a hand hovering over it, "What was it like?"

"It was like seeing the fight between two gods." Caitlyn stated simply, "Every move that they made, every attack, every swing, every swipe, rocked the fields and sent debris at my way. The fight was something that I have never seen before."

"And how about this "guardian" Q?" The reporter asked while writing as much as she could furiously down into her notebook, "What was he like during the fight?"

"He made himself as big as the threat and engaged without any backup whatsoever." Caitlyn said truthfully as the crowd behind her nodded in agreement, "His form resembled a soldier from ancient times, one that was not just in another land but one that stayed closest to home. He fought valiantly and he paid the price for keeping us safe."

"Ma'am what is your connection to this "guardian" Q?" Another reporter asked with smirk, "Obviously, being on the same team during the Inter-Divisional Police Tournament must've sparked some feelings between you and him?"

"Yes it has." Caitlyn said, sparking some gasps within the crowd.

"Do you share an intimate relationship with Q?"

"Yes I do." Caitlyn admitted with a straight face, "I, Officer Caitlyn of the Police Department, am in love with Q."

The crowd broke open in a series of questions and cameras flashing before Caitlyn got annoyed and shut them up with a few rounds into the air.

"Now, other than the fact that I am indeed infatuated with the man. My original point was why I called him my Guardian." Caitlyn said while rubbing her bracelets sadly, "He was always there for me when I needed it. When I was kidnapped a few days prior to the tournament, he saved me and saved me again when a gang suddenly tried to kidnap me at the Academy. He was there when I was held at gunpoint, he was there when I needed someone that I could trust, he was there when I gave up when a boulder almost killed me. He was there to save this city from a threat that I was running away from. Heroes come and go and they are popular. Q, he's just an ordinary chef that had some powers that he used to protect others."

The crowd slowly quieted down to a hushed whisper as they listened more and more.

"He is my Guardian because he was there when I needed him most and he didn't flaunt his accomplishments around like some of you would!" Caitlyn shouted as some of the crowd started to look guilty, "When he saved me the first time, he went on back to his quiet little life and didn't say a word about the rescue until I found out! Not all heroes wear capes. This one just happened to have an apron instead."

"Thank you Officer Caitlyn for that enlightening speech." Tom nodded after taking the microphone from her before continuing on.

"You were the last person that came to my mind to do that cupcake." Vi said while lightly pushing her shoulder, "Looks like meeting Q was good for you."

"Meeting Q was a great thing that happened to all of us." Caitlyn said while smiling at her former rivals in love, "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Vi and Fiora said in unison. The two had settled their differences and even helped each other out of the small mourning period. Needless to say, Q's death made them set aside their differences and look to the future.

"As the authority of temporary mayor and police chief of this great nation." Tom said while grabbing a fistful of the tarp covering the massive object beside him, "I dedicate this monument to honor the man who sacrificed his own life to save our nation, Q!"

The drapes fell as crowds gasped and ooed at the sight.

The statue towered over any man and woman with Q standing on top of a pedestal. One part of him was dressed in a chef's outfit flipping a pan while the other showed him in his Guardian form holding a sabre when he was fighting Logia. It was as if a line split his personalities into two. One as a master chef, adept at cooking great food and bringing smiles on faces, while the other as a brave guardian, suited for combat and protecting the people behind him.

"Constructed personally by the best sculptors of our land and with the help of several Champions." Tom said while waving to the crowd behind him, "It will be standing in front of the place he loved so dearly and hope to protect our city for years to come!"

A group of boo's were immediately drowned out by a roar of applause and cheers for the monument of the man that had saved them.

"Big whoop!" A very familiar voice rang across the crowd as everyone turned to see Matthew Langley approaching with a bullhorn in one hand while the other was stuffed inside his pocket, "He destroyed a statue! Hell of that statue was weak enough to be taken down by that guy I could've raised a pinky and broken it in a million pieces!"

Some of the crowd agreed with him but most of them started booing him instead and even threw a few random things at him in retaliation.

"Stop that!" Matthew ordered as an empty soda can bonked him on the head before a few bodyguards stood in front of him and took the hit while moving the crowd aside to make a path for him to the monument, "Move it everyone! Someone important coming through!"

"What do you want Langley?" Vi said while moving in front of the statue with her Hextech gauntlets ready to give the stuck up prick a beating, "If you want trouble then you better beat it or else!"

"Of course not!" Matthew said with mock surprise and his hand on his expensive shirt, "I've come to pay respects to the great man that you say saved our city."

"Yeah right." Vi scoffed while crossing her chest over her arm, "We both know that you hated Q as much as Fred. So why don't you do us all a favor and walk away quietly."

"Why would I do that when I'm already here to pay my respects?" Matthew smirked before taking a bow and spat at her feet, "There's my offering."

"You little-"

 **Click**

A pistol was aimed at her forehead as Matthew lifted his gun up with Vi's fist a few feet away from his face.

The crowd around him screamed as panic ensued over everyone and the officers and Champions immediately moved towards her.

"And here's my offering to you." Matthew grinned before pulling the trigger.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: Me being the indecisive author I am, I came up with many ways how this could turn out and many ways it could go badly so I'm just going to write some of them down and the very last one will be the true ending to this 200 something thousand chapter.**

 **-X-**

 **(Alternative Epilogue 1)**

 **BANG**

Vi flinched as she heard the bullet go off before a few seconds passed and she opened her eyes to have her vision completely turn purple. The bullet embedded itself within the outer rim of the shield and another second later Shen appeared in front of her.

"Sh- AGHHHHH!"

Shen twisted his hand painfully and proceeded to break his entire arm with precise jabs before tossing him backwards, unloading the gun he had snatched calmly.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Get him out of here." Shen ordered his men before returning to his place behind the statue.

 **(Alternative Epilogue 2)**

 **BANG**

Vi opened her eyes before gasping along with the group behind her.

Q in a spectral form stood in front of her in his bloodied uniform with a single hand lifting Matthew's arm and gun to the sky's, shooting the bullet harmlessly into open air.

" **Well this is a surprise."** Q smirked dryly at a paling Matthew, **"I wasn't even dead for a week and you already are trying to kill my friends again."**

"Y-you're-"

Q didn't waste another second as he kneed him in the gut before shattering Matthew's spine with an elbow strike downwards. The man hit the cold concrete facefirst as the police officers quickly overpowered the bodyguards and arrested the unconscious Matthew.

" **Well that's done."** Q said while clapping his hands and looked behind him at Vi, **"You ok-"**

Vi's already broke into a run and launched herself at him before flying right through him and landed on the street.

" **-ay?"**

"Q?!" Vi exclaimed while quickly running to his side and passed her hand through his body, "You're-"

" **Dead?"** Q asked with a raised eyebrow as Caitlyn and Fiora came up behind her, **"Yes I am."**

"But how are you?" Caitlyn asked as she and Fiora looked him and up and down, "Here?"

Q winced as his spectral image shimmered a little bit before he smiled, **"I don't have much time but I figured that I couldn't leave without giving you guys a proper goodbye and to thank you all for the monument."**

"But," Vi whimpered as the tears started to come back, "You just came back! You can't leave again!"

Q was silent for a moment for he let out a hearty chuckle before it turned into full blown laughter.

"Why are you laughing?!" Vi shouted as her expression quickly turned embarrassed as she tried to punch him but the girls restrained her, "I hate you!"

He said nothing but move his ghostly hand up and wiped the tears forming in her eyes, which she gasped as his familiar touch came back to her.

" **You know I hate it when you cry."** Q said softly before wiping the tears off of Caitlyn's and Fiora's face, **"You girls too."**

They nodded tearfully as he wrapped them all in a big group hug and they stayed like that for almost an entire minute before he pulled away and they saw his body start to fade slowly. Bits of him floated into the air with each piece like a glowing firefly with the wind taking him above Ionia's Gate.

"Q-Q-Q-Q?" Vi asked as she started to reach towards him but Caitlyn and Fiora held her back, "Q!"

" **I'm sorry Vi."** He apologized with a sad smile while looking towards the sun, **"But it looks like my time is up."**

"But I just saw saw you again!" Vi cried as she fell to her knees and Caitlyn and Fiora joined her as well, "You can't leave!"

" **I won't be leaving."** Q said while walking forward and kneed down in front of the trio before touching their chest, **"Because I'll always be in here with you. No matter what."**

Vi sniffled before nodding her head rapidly as Caitlyn and Fiora tried to comfort her but failing themselves to keep the tears down. Q looked behind them to see all of his former sensei's trying not to shed a tear with Xiyu failing along with her fellow guards as they bawled onto each other.

" **Vi. Caitlyn. Fiora. Everyone."** He said while bowing one last time with his right hand covering his left fist as his body glowed even brighter, **"It has been an honor to be your guardian and I will see you on the other side."**

He straightened himself up, crossed his arms behind his back, and gave everyone one last smile before his body disappeared in a shower of golden lights. The lights carried themselves around the monument a few times before ascending in front of Ionia's Gate.

The trio of girls and everyone else let their tears fully flow as they saw Q for the last time as some of the crowd, even the ones that called Q out, shed a tear for the fallen guardian.

The fallen guardian that did his best to protect the ones that he loved and the city that he lived in, hung up his weapons and dropped into an eternity of sleep.

 **(Final Real Epilogue)**

 **BANG**

A blue laser came out of nowhere and blasted the pistol right out of Matthew's hands and onto the floor.

"Boom! Cranium blast!"

"What the?" Matthew asked as he quickly turned around and the last thing he saw was a red light.

The crowd erupted into even more panic as a laser went through Matthew's forehead and hit the ground underneath him along with his dead corpse. In literal seconds, the whole entire street cleared out except for the group behind Q's statue and a few police officers.

"What happened?" Vi said with her mind still blank from the sudden death of the man trying to cause hers.

"Luck dear." A very familiar voice said but it was more refined as everyone focused their eyes up to a woman standing on top of a nearby building with a smoking rifle and futuristic body armor with glowing eyes. She walked into a portal that opened up beside her before another one opened right in front of Vi and the woman walked out of it before the portal closed, "And a little bit of time-traveling thrown into the mix."

"C-Cupcake?!" Vi exclaimed while looking her up and down before turning back around to see Caitlyn standing right beside Fiora with a baffled expression, "But you're right there so how?"

"I said time traveling partner, not magic." The woman scoffed while throwing her rifle to the side and it simply floated like a hoverbike as she was surrounded by the Champions, guards, and police officers and soldiers, "My, my I forgot how dense you were back then."

"Wait who are you?" Caitlyn finally asked as she stepped up and look at the newcomer, "And why do you look like me?"

"Oh honey you should be able to figure that out. I'm Pulsefire Caitlyn." She laughed with a small bow, "I'm you from the future."

"Are you serious?" Caitlyn asked while looking her other self up and down, "You do have the same figure as me, voice, and look. So you probably are or an evil twin that I didn't know about."

"Enough of that nonsense." Pulsefire Caitlyn said as she kicked Matthew's corpse with the side of her boot, "Now, I came back in time for two reasons: to deal with this guy once and for all."

"And the other?"

Pulsefire Caitlyn smirked as she snapped her fingers and a portal opened above her while a scream was heard through it as everyone completely backed away a few feet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

A man landed face first onto the concrete and the small shake in the ground probably indicated a deep imprint into the ground. He raised a single hand first before slowly bringing himself upwards and when he did, everyone gasped and silence came over them as they saw who it was.

"Oh man." Q groaned as he shook his head a few times to get his bearings and brushed himself off. The blood on his uniform was nowhere to be seen and the white and black pants looked as new as they came out of the box, "You couldn't have given me a warning or something Cait? I could broken my neck in that fall!"

Pulsefire Caitlyn cleared her throat once before pointing behind him and he turned to face the very people that he had sacrificed his life for.

"Oh hey guys." Q said with a sheepish grin as he waved at them, "What's up?"

"Q?" Vi muttered as she stepped back further in shock, "No. You can't be him! Q's dead! He died a week ago in the fight with Logia!"

"Yes and no." He retorted while recounting the events since he used the **Sacred Form: Seal of Obliteration** spell.

 _Flashback start_

" _I'll see you soon Noona." Q said with one last smile as the whole world exploded in front of him._

 _The last thing that he saw was a bright light and a force pulling him backwards._

 _He landed with a thud on his back as he opened his eyes slightly to see the explosion inside of a blue ringed portal before it quickly closed._

" _What-"_

" _I got him!" A voice shouted from behind him as a multitude of hands lifted his body onto something soft before he felt the wind brushing against his hair as he moved, "Stay with me luv!"_

" _Who… Caitlyn?" He asked softly as someone strongly resembling Caitlyn came into his field of vision, "Wait… what's-"_

 _She placed a finger onto his lips before whispering urgently with tears seeping from her glowing eyes, "Just hold on. I don't want to lose you again. Everything's going to be alright."_

" _Get him sedated!" Someone yelled from behind him, he couldn't tell the gender as his senses were so messed up from him abusing his body, "This is going to be close!"_

 _Q felt a prick on the side of his arm and saw the weird Caitlyn's face one last time before he went under._

 _ **Inside Q's mind**_

 _Q opened his eyes to see just a white plain and reality. No color or sign of any form of objects. It was just a blank reality._

" _ **Well I'll be damned."**_ _Inner Q's voice rang out from behind him as he turned to face his other self,_ _ **"You actually survived."**_

" _What's going on?" He asked before gesturing around, "Rather, what's going on in here?"_

" _ **Well, after you reached your limit from that move. Your body was basically destroyed in terms of well, everything."**_ _Inner Q said with his arms crossed,_ _ **"Luckily for you, these guys are repairing your body to the point where you can actually move like a normal human being again. They fixed up your nerves, internal organs, and etc. You'll be up in no time."**_

 _As soon as Inner Q said that, his body started to slowly break apart into a black particle._

" _What's happening to you then?" Q asked as he stepped forward but Inner Q raised a hand to stop him, "If I'm healing, why does it look like you're dying?"_

" _ **Because they only managed to fix your physical injuries, not spiritual."**_ _Inner Q sighed as he lifted his hand up and watched the black particles that make up his body leave,_ _ **"Unlike you, I am tied to your ki core. Whenever it dies, I die along with it."**_

" _I see." Q said as he didn't know what to do at that point, "Well, I guess this is goodbye then."_

" _ **Indeed."**_ _Inner Q said as more and more of his body started to disappear. He bowed to him with his left fist covered by his right hand,_ _ **"It's been an honor to serve you my friend."**_

 _Q had no words but he eventually returned the greeting and bowed with the similar gesture, "The honor is all mines."_

 _They both stood up at the same but they gave each other one last smile as Inner Q faded off into a dark but enlightening mist into nothingness._

 _Flashback end_

"I took a small break to get used to my body again after they healed it and here I am." Q said as he told them everything that had happened ever since his supposed death a week ago, "I would've came sooner but Cait wanted to come during the monument unveiling to deal with Matthew already."

He finished as he looked at everyones dumbfounded expression but more importantly at the tearing three girls that stood closest to him.

"Well?" Q said as he opened up his arms with a warm smile, "You guys going to-"

Vi, Caitlyn, and Fiora tackled him and all four of them nearly went down to the ground if Q hadn't braced himself

"Well that answers my question." He groaned as the weight slammed onto his already sore body, "My god I swear you girls gained couple hundred-oof!"

"Shut up you." Caitlyn said as she took one arm while Vi took the other and Fiora took him from the front.

"As for you, which one of us do you love the most?" Fiora said as she pulled away and the other girls positioned themselves in front of him, "You can only pick one Q."

"The answer is obvious." Q chuckled as he had a lot of time to think this conversation over in his head while rehabilitating, "I love all three of you girls equally. If I had a choice to kill one of you so the other could live, I would rather kill myself to let you three live. There is no way that I could only choose one."

Fiora, Caitlyn, and Vi smiled as they all looked at each other in the eye before nodding and leaned in to plant a kiss on Q's face.

"Correct choice." They said in unison before Q's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait." He said as his brain had a fart before putting two and one together, "Does that mean-"

"We're all yours." They giggled before embracing him in a loving hug, "All three of us."

Q said nothing but enjoyed the feeling of his new lovers as the feeling was overwhelmed with the high speed bodies of everyone jumping onto him.

"Little Brother!"

"Cub!"

"Buddy!"

"Q!"

"You damn chef!"

"Mr. Chef!"

"Little One!"

"My fellow baker!"

Q laughed it all up as he was reunited with his friends and everyone else for what seemed like an eternity.

The clouds opened up and the sun shined on them to symbolize the day as an important one.

The day that our guardian returned.

 **Several, several hours later**

Q sighed as he stepped out of the shower with a plain gray shirt and sweatpants. After the giant party filled with food, competitions, and drinking, everyone eventually either passed out or left with a friend carrying them.

"Finally some peace and quiet." He groaned as he threw open a door and fell onto a futon mat.

As he did, something within the covers moved and he jerked away in surprise.

"Who- oh Q!" Akali squeaked as she poked her head out of the covers, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room?" He asked while looking around and saw the kama's hanging from the wall, "Oh my bad Akali. I'll just-"

"No. Stay." She said while moving the covers to show room, "Sleep with me for tonight."

"You know I can't." He said while pushing the covers down as Akali rose into a sitting position facing him, "I'm already dating Vi, Fiora, and Caitlyn. It wouldn't be good if I was caught with another girl, in her bed no less with her pajamas on."

Akali looked down to see her bandage bound chest and flimsy underwear before she blushed and covered herself up some more with her arms.

"I'll let you get back to sleeping." Q said as he turned towards the door before Akali pulled him back and into her generous chest.

"Don't go yet." She whispered into his ears while pulling him in closer, "I missed you."

"Well I was basically dead for an entire week." He chuckled before Akali hit him in the gut and he quickly straightened himself up, "Alright!"

"Idiot." Akali smiled before leaning up and pecked him on the cheek.

The door behind him slammed open and a very drunk looking Vi walked in with only her panties on and her bra that had one strap slipping to the side. She slurred with a large bottle in one hand and the other on the sliding door, "You bastard! You're cheating on us already?!"

"What?! No?!" He exclaimed while lifting his hands up in surrender, "Its not what you think!"

Vi didn't care as she jumped onto him and the two went crashing down next to Akali, who tried to break them up before they destroyed her room.

"He's cheating on us?" Caitlyn groaned as she and Fiora caught themselves on the door and accused, "He is! I'll help you Vi!"

Caitlyn and Fiora stumbled into the small scuffle as a very drunk Xiyu passed by with Karma supporting her with their original destination being the bathroom.

"Hey!" Xiyu hiccuped before stripping off her golden uniform robes to reveal a rather skimpy underwear set underneath and jumped in, "Hands off my little brother!"

"Oh my." Karma mused as she slid a strap off her robe before undressing to her underwear, "I might as well join in with you all. Just this once."

"I know how this all ends." Pulsefire Caitlyn grinned as her armor popped off with a hiss and revealed light rimmed underwear, "But it wouldn't hurt to have some fun."

Karma laughed with her as she and the future Caitlyn joined in on the hot and steamy mess and the door behind them closed with a resounding thud.

 **Outside of Ionia's Gate**

A spectral Noona waved her feet in the air as she watched from the edge of a building at the small fight between her ex and the girls through an open window.

She giggled at their antics before her body disappeared with the wind in a golden mist and into the bright full moon that was shining in the sky.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: Ladies and gentlemen**

 **We have finally reached the last chapter of this long ass story.**

 **Btw in that second to last scene, it's not a giant orgy but rather, a very, very hot and drunk rough pillow fight.**

 **Not gonna lie I was half-tempted to add a long ass fucking lemon at the end but I do not have enough fucking time so….**

 **Use your fucking imaginations folks XD**

 **THANK FUCKING GOD**

 **Thank you to everyone that has been keeping up with this story for so long and if you haven't already review, follow, favorite, and or PM/DM me for any questions.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a good song and it's been an honor writing for you all.**


	25. Gratitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but for my own OC. All rights and reserves goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **A/N: Sorry guys but this isn't a chapter for those that were hopeful but this chapter is dedicated as an author's note to you guys and to clear up a couple of things about the story.**

 **Origin: The way this story actually started was about a year ago when I was playing an ARAM match (Yes those do still exist) with a few friends (And yes I also have friends believe it or not) and I got Caitlyn in the random roll. A few seconds later, a random rolled a skin boost and I got Officer Caitlyn for that round. In my head, I wondered, "Like damn, that's a nice skin. I wonder if there are any stories about her in that skin." Then, I eventually thought, "Why read one, if I can make my own?" So after I lost that match because full lethality Caitlyn late game against tanks wasn't really a good idea, I popped open my school-issued laptop and started to write. So yeah. This story was basically born from dumb luck, that one guy that gave me a skin boost, and the hormones of younger me.**

 **Plot: This story was originally supposed to be only OC x Caitlyn but then I didn't know who to put Vi with since she's so close to Caitlyn so I just threw her into the pairing. Then Flora wasn't meant to be shipped with Q but I didn't know how the plot would thicken or how awkward it would be so I said screw it! Hold a vote and then Flora was then thrown in. I was half-tempted to throw in Xiyu or Akali but then it would've been a waste since I have another FF idea for our sexy Kinkou ninja and yeah. All in all, the plot of this story was kinda cliche and cheesy as hell but it wasn't too bad when compared to the other stories that I've seen. I know I could've done better but oh well.**

 **OC: Q was basically a mix and mash of every kind of fucking anime/tv series that I've seen all into one. His powers/ ability to use ki was like a chopped up version of the Naruto universe jutsu's except for the ability to conjure solid weapons out of nowhere was stupidly op not gonna lie. Also, to quote one of the reviewers aka Kreceir, how my OC had some meat to him and not like the tough, macho guy, and cool guy was because I'm a big fan of those movies of where the guy that everyone expects to die alone in a hole somewhere gets the girl. Like, nerd gets the girl sort of deal. As for his personality, the quote of "The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach" applies to women as well. Not only that but I watched a couple shows where the chef was such a badass or this cool dude. Not only that but I portrayed him as a kind, kinda-cartoonish, cool, sage-like, badass, and kinda foul-mouthed at times. As for his affiliation, the reason why I chose his background as an Ionian instead of Demacian, Shuriman, and etc, is because one, you really don't see many Ionian based OC's in FF and it is quite shocking, two, I main most of the Ionian Champions so I am also at fault for being biased. His outfit for like a better half of the story was the tai chi uniform that Ip Man wears on a daily basis because it looks cool and it fits him fighting style well. His weapons are Asian weapons because he descended from Ionia so obviously.**

 **Story Structure: If you notice, each chapter starting from chapter two leading up to the very end are at least 10k words at least and the reason behind this is actually stupid. During the time of writing this, I was a Naruto and Harry Potter reader and I noticed how each chapter was about 10k+ words and judging from how popular they were, I figured that it was the right way to write. It worked out as first but as time passed on, I couldn't keep up with the quota of a 10k word chapter a week with the amount of schoolwork that I had so it became two maybe even three weeks instead.**

 **Future FF: I have many ideas in my mind and on paper of what kind of stories that I could write, most of them League of Legends FF while others extended to my favorite series and such. It's going to be hard for me to write these but I promise that I will do my best to get through as many of them as I can. Hell, some of them I might even do one-shots but who knows. Other than me of course hehe.**

 **Story Pic: I currently do not have an artist that can draw for me and I am flat broke so I cannot pay you. But if you do send me something that can fit the summary of my story then I will show that the work belongs to you and etc.**

 **Next FF: The next one that I will be working on will be the Katarina x Ashe x OC FF and something else. Pretty sure that most of you guys know what it's going to be but just keep a lookout for it.**

 **Special Shoutout:**

 **KreoLite: For being the first ever reviewer on The Guardian**

 **Alex9366: For recommending me an actual story with some reasons seeing as how his review was an entire paragraph.**

 **Kreceir: For those constructive criticism and comments and for all those little reviews snuck in there when I wasn't expecting it.**

 **PhantomKaiser: For a name that made my head think a little bit because I believe Kaiser is a class in Maplestory if I remember right.**

 **Guardian-v: for the only one to vote for Flora to be added into the FF**

 **Yoshiro: For the most Japanese sounding name that caught my eye and I'm pretty sure that it is, isn't it?**

 **TheLastYukami: For being one of the few that took their time to write me that nice little paragraph.**

 **Weissmann: For commenting so frequently near the end and it was nice as I was working near the end to see the notification and read the review that you wrote.**

 **Blackvenomx: For being a good friend and inviting me for a few games with him and his group of friends whenever I pulled an all nighter on my off-days where I would take a break from writing.**

 **Clownondloose: For the salution my friend**

 **Sorry that I couldn't list everyone that posted a review but I believed that these above me deserve special recognition for what they did out of their own way.**

 **Shoutout and thanks to everyone who dropped a review, favorite, follow, and or sent me a DM/PM. If you would like to show your appreciation then drop a review because I do enjoy reading what people think of my work overall and it's something nice for me to wake up to.**

 **Finally, I would like to thank everyone that took the time to read my story and stayed with me to the end. Writing FF is one of the things that I do to keep myself busy, entertain myself, and to relieve me of stress because as soon as she place your hands on that keyboard or in my case, fingers, the whole world is your canvas. How you tell your story depends on the amount of effort and heart that you put into it. I hope these words help inspire the next generation of writers that will help keep FanFiction alive and that these words for meaningful.**

 _ **bows**_

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with Victory - Two Steps From Hell and it has truly been an honor writing for you all.**


End file.
